God of a New World
by pta917
Summary: Being taken by surprise during the final battle against Yhwach, Aizen finds himself being overwhelmed by all consuming darkness. Upon opening his eyes, he found himself in a forest, in a world he had never seen before, in a new world. Follow Aizen as he lives out a new life, in a new world, and eventually comes across the Supreme One himself, Ainz Ooal Gown.
1. The Arrival

She sat on the back seat of her carriage, and there were two older looking men in the seat in front of her. While she was the only one in her seat, her jacket covering the spot that would be used by another passenger. Her elbow rested on the door and her head leaned against her hand, with long curly raven hair having covered part of her face, hiding her left eye, leaving only her light brown right eye exposed.

Her skin was the picture of health, and its color natural with what seemed to be a natural shine to it. There were no visible marks, be them of natural origin or not. She wore tight black pants, with long leather high heeled boots, and her upper body was covered by a white blouse that in no way helped to hide the outline of her medium sized bust. The simple fact was she was beautiful. She was among one of the most beautiful women in the Kingdom, but that mattered little to her, as her eyes fell on the village that her carriage was currently going through, pure boredom filled her mind.

The small village was basically placed on what many could call the garden of one of her family's manors. Being a family of merchants, the manor was used for when they had to conduct business with the more important clients. After all the sight of the country side was, most of the times, seen as more pleasant than the chaos of the more civilized areas of the Kingdom, or so her father said.

To be honest she saw little difference in how business was conducted be it here, or somewhere else, but her opinions never matched her father's. That had been the case since day one. More than her opinions, what really displeased him was her, a girl who should have been the prodigal son that would take over the old man's business once the time came. Instead she was the daughter, not prodigal because he would have never admitted it, who was just a glorified merchant, when she knew perfectly well that at his age, if she was a man, the business would already be in her hands.

It wasn't like she wanted his approval. It was only a matter of time, even if he was greatly displeased by her choices, and the way she did things, he knew that no one else was good enough to take over what he had built. Her eyes went to the few people outside waving goodbye, and she managed to reply with a weak wave of her own, albeit an uninterested one. Uninterested being the perfect way to describe her life. She felt that her life had gone into a rote. In the beginning the selling was thrilling for her, it left her with the most satisfied feeling when she managed to make a big sell, but now it was mundane at best.

The sudden halt of her transport brought her back from her thoughts. Quickly looking around to see what had happened, she found that the two other men looked as lost as she was. Since the carriage had effectible stopped, she opened the door and walked out, going up to the driver to find out what was going on. However, she had no need to ask him, as she saw a small group of people running to the forest that was too her left. Taking a quick look at them they all seemed to be worried about something, and were in a rush.

"What has happened?" She asked the driver.

"M-My lady Amelia, I'm not sure. But I heard something about a man in the jungle." The young, unkempt, driver replied.

Amelia raised an eyebrow at him, before turning to look at the direction the small group was going in. Quickly making up her mind she decided to go and follow them, her actions quickly got the attention of the men inside of the carriage.

"Lady Amelia, it may be dangerous!" One of them said.

"We cannot waste any time on this. Your father is waiting for you." The other pointed out.

"My father can wait. It's not like a 2-day trip will get any longer if we spend some extra time here." Amelia growled back, briskly walking away from the carriage.

Given the fact she was rather talented with walking with high heels, she easily made her way through the houses and into the jungle. As she did so she walked past some of the locals, hearing them gossip about what was going on. From what she heard the only things she could piece together was that a man was found in the woods, and he seemed to be badly hurt, which was enough to catch her interest.

Going into the forest, it didn't take much time to arrive at the main group of people, who were all surrounding this one tree. Some of them were even carrying weapons, perhaps fearing whoever this man was.

"Let me through!" Amelia announced.

At first, they seemed reluctant to do so, but given the fact her family held great power over their village, and their business was also good for them, they eventually moved aside opening a path for her to walk through.

What she saw was truly surprising. Indeed, there was a man there. One that she had never seen before, he seemed to be wearing some kind of clothing made out of black straps, which were currently falling apart, and his hair was brown and messy. The thing that really got her attention, to the point it made her take a step back in order to compose herself, were the whole in his chest, and the missing part of his left arm. Even with all these injuries he was alive. That much was obvious, since one just needed to note that he was in fact breathing, and only unconscious.

"W-What happened here? Where did he come from?" Amelia asked, looking at the people around her.

"M-My daughter said she saw him stumbling towards the village. But when we came to investigate we just found this." A woman replied.

She looked at the woman, and then back at the man. He had stumbled his way here? If that was true, then where had he come from? Was he really a man, and not some demon in disguise? After all, his injuries should be able to kill any normal man.

Still that could not be true, seeing his injures, she could imagine one of this world's great heroes fight on with something similar to this. After all, wasn't that what heroes did? Not that this man looked like a hero. To be honest there was something about him that transmitted trouble, yet she couldn't help but look at his face. Even slightly hidden by his hair, he was a looker, that much was obvious.

"What are you planning to do with him?" Amelia asked in curiosity.

"We leave him here, someone like him can only mean trouble!" One of the men growled.

"We can't do that! Can't you see he's hurt!? We have to help him." One of the women argued back.

"Can't you see he's a demon!? He will kill us all!"

"If he is a demon, then why come here? Especially when he's in this state?" Amelia remarked, lowering the crowd into a low whisper.

"I agree with helping him. Now, who wants to take him back to my carriage?" She asked looking around.

"B-But he needs help. Shouldn't we treat him here?" One of the women asked.

"Look at him. He needs to go somewhere with the proper conditions to take care of him, and that just happens to be where I'm going. Also I have healing potions which can be used to at least stabilize him. Now, I repeat, who will help by taking him to my carriage?"

It didn't take much time for two men to volunteer. After all her pretty face was hard to resist, and a small compensation for the deed was implicit. The two men carried the stranger as comfortably as they could until they finally arrived at the carriage. Amelia went inside for a brief moment, walking back out with a blue potion in hand.

Opening the small bottle, she eases it into the man's mouth, making sure none of the healing liquid was lost. Having given him the potion she turned to go back into the carriage, when she heard something hit the floor. Looking back, she found out that both men had dropped the unconscious stranger. She was about to scold them, when she noticed his eyes were open, which must have been the reason for their reaction.

Shortly after falling onto the floor, the man let out loud gaps for air, followed by a harsh cough. Not wanting to waste any more time Amelia motioned the men to get him inside the carriage, which they eventually did, and after receiving their reward left.

"W-What is the meaning of this?" One of the gentlemen accompanying her asked, visibly shocked.

"We are helping him." Amelia replied, looking at the now unconscious man sitting next to her.

"H-Helping him!? Look at him. He's as good as dead as he is! We should find is a place to leave him at, and then go to your father." The other argued back.

"I'm sure you could sleep soundly with that, however I could not. And the last time I checked, I was the one in charge."

"Then do try not to waste our merchandise, on him."

"What merchandise?" She asked back.

"That potion. It was for Mr. Victoria."

"An old man, who can't accept the fact that he is long pass his prime. But don't worry, I will deal with him, if need be."

* * *

The trip was a long one, after all there was a certain urgency since above displeasing Amelia, and that was the fear of displeasing her father. So there were few breaks so as to spend as much time as possible on the move. Normally it would be something Amelia would openly complain about, however this time she was much more interested in the stranger, showing to him what the two older men saw as almost genuine concern.

The man went in and out of consciousness rather frequently. Even if the times he spent conscious seemed to last longer, Amelia found herself unable to get anything out of him. The fact she could get his eyes to follow her movements was already progress compared to how he had started out.

She had already "wasted" 5 potions on him, much to the other passengers' displeasure, to which she could care less. After all it was better for them to be used on someone who needed them. Something she noticed, but decided to ignore and luckily the other two seemed ignorant of altogether, was that the hole in the man's chest seemed to be growing smaller. The change was minimal at best, that being the reason she didn't pay much attention to it. However, it was happening none the less.

The same was happening to his arm, with minimal recovery, which was amazing given the quantity of healing potions she had given him. Certainly it should have worked, still she wasn't an expert in the potions, so she could always be wrong.

At one point during the trip, the man began to mumble something. He spoke in a low tone that was filled with long pauses and seemingly disjointed phrases. It made it impossible for her to understand what he was saying.

Finally, the time came for a long pause. Night had fallen and the roads were far too dangerous to travel alone, especially when among them there was no competent fighter. They stopped at the White Fang Inn. It had a rather brutish name, but was known for being at peak condition to welcome even those of the highest order, meaning even a merchant of Amelia's caliber was small fry in their eyes.

* * *

The driver stopped the carriage and went immediately to open the door as to let his passengers exit, and as he did this a sharply dressed young man came to greet them.

"Welcome, to the White Fang Inn." he greeted, as Amelia emerged from the carriage.

"T-Thank you. Are there any rooms available?" She asked, as the two older men emerged from behind her.

"There are. If you will, I can show you to the front office, and get you a much-needed nights rest." The young employee said, taking a small bow.

"Very good, young man. Lead the way." One of the older gentlemen said.

The young man gave them a nod and proceeded to guide them back to the building. Amelia however decided to stay behind, so as to have a word with the driver.

"See what you can do about giving him a proper place to rest. Perhaps in the same building you will be spending the night in." Amelia said.

"O-Of course. I will do my best."

"Do so, and inform me if something of note happens."

Having made her orders known Amelia began to walk towards the Inn. The driver took one look inside the carriage at the still motionless man, giving him a small sigh he closed the door. Taking control over the reins, he proceeded to take the carriage to where it, the horses, and himself would be spending the night at. It was a far less impressive looking building then the Inn itself, but not smaller. After all, it was used to keep the transport, and most of the servants. Of those that came to spend their time here, compared to similar buildings in other places, he was about to spend the night in a palace.

A noise caught his attention, it was familiar, yet since it was overshadowed by the general noise of the carriage itself, the driver decided to ignore it. That was until it continued to repeat itself. Looking to his left, from where he determined the source of the noise was, his eyes grew wide when he saw the carriage door open. Quickly stopping the horses in their tracks, the driver dropped down to the floor and rushed to the opening. Looking inside he saw nothing. The interior was empty, and their newest passenger was gone.

He began to panic. What would Lady Amelia say when she learned of this? Certainly she would reprimand him for his failure, but how could she? Whatever happened was out of his control. Running towards the Inn, the driver pushed past some of the receptionists. He made his way inside the building, bringing dirt onto the immaculate floor, and surprising Amelia and the old men with his sudden appearance.

"What is the meaning of this!?" One of the old men growled.

"M-My L-Lady he's gone." The driver announced, his words immediately painting shock in the face of those present.

Amelia looked around, seeing if his words had caught any unwanted attention, and luckily that didn't seem to be the case. So she approached the driver before speaking.

"W-What do you mean he's gone!? That should not be possible." She mumbled.

"But it's true my Lady. I heard the door open while I took the carriage away, when I went to check he was gone."

"Then he did us a favor." One of the old men remarked.

"Be silent!" Amelia hissed back, before directing her attention back to the driver.

"Go and put away the carriage… Then you're done. Go and get some rest." She said.

"B-But shouldn't I go looking for him? After all he was h…" He was quickly silenced by Amelia.

Amelia pondered his words, to be honest it pissed her off that he had simply vanished, apparently having left after she had gone out of her way to help him. It also pained her to admit that the driver was right, he was hurt and perhaps disorientated that being the reason he disappeared like that.

"Fine. Go and look for him, but don't waste too much time on it. We'll need you fresh-faced for tomorrow. If you do find anything report to me immediately. Now go."

"Yes, my Lady." Taking a small bow he left.

* * *

He stumbled through the forest near the Inn. Using his right hand to hold himself up against the trees, he was unable to focus his mind on only one thing. It was a new experience for someone whose mind normally was fully organized. Several thoughts clashed, all of them battling for his attention. Letting himself fall against a tree, he took in several long breathes for air, as if he had never done so in his life.

First solid thought that came up in his mind, which for a moment made him almost chuckle, was how small a distance he had been able to cover between the carriage and this forest. Once more his mind went into disarray, which along with his strange exhaustion drove him to his knees. There was something wrong with his body, he was sure of it, but it should be expected given what happened. His mind then went blank. What did happen? The last thing he remembered was being in battle and then darkness.

His eyes darted to his chest and left arm. They finally seemed to be regenerating. Had it seen fit to only really start the healing process now? Away from the eyes of those that were already suspicious of him, and his nature, it was a smart move. It wasn't like he could complain, given his current situation. He had only been conscious during short periods of time before, but standing in the middle of the trees showed him what he already was suspicious of, that this was not Soul Society. Perhaps it was the Human World? Not, he wasn't so sure about that. It didn't match the Human World he knew.

Once more he took in a large gulp of air, either his body was having trouble adapting to his surroundings, or it had changed. He was more leaning into the idea of it having changed. It felt strange, his own body felt strange to him. The feeling was similar to when one would first wear a Gigai, it was restricting.

What should he do? He was weakened that much was certain. His body was exhausted from whatever process had brought him here, and the idea of going off by himself was a foolish one. He knew far too little to be able to do that. Then a name came to his mind; Amelia. She was familiar with this place, and she did go out of her way to help him. Perhaps for the time being that is what he needed, help.

Forcing himself back up, he turned around letting his eyes fall upon the Inn. He looked down once more, and flesh was now covering the hole in his chest. The arm too was now made out of flesh and bone. He had never seen his regeneration take such a turn, but for the moment he would accept it. He waited a few more moments for the process to have run its course. When his body was fully healed, at least appeared to be healed, passing his right hand through his hair, he vanished.

* * *

Amelia opened the door to her room, she was currently enveloped in a light pink robe. It was property of the Inn and proved to those who showered there, that the robe's quality was guaranteed. Closing the door, she took a few steps inside when her eyes fell on the opened window, which she knew was closed before she left, and would have not been opened by any servant without her say so first.

A chill went down her spine as she came to a terrifying realization; she was not alone in the room. It was faint, but she could see someone in the corner of her left eyes. She began to slowly turn around, tightening the grip on the small blade she had in her right hand. It was a strange thing to carry around, but it was better to have it and not need it, then to need it and not have it. What she saw stunned her. Leaning back against the wall right next to the door, was the man, the one she had helped, the one her driver said had vanished.

"My apologies. It was not my wish to frighten you." He spoke, his voice felt overwhelming and educated.

Her mind picked up on something else. It was weakness she saw. He sounded confident, but she could see through that. After all that was her job.

"Is that so…" She said, walking towards the bed, furthering her distance from him.

"Yes. I understand that it was rude of me to have disappeared, however I was not in my right mind at the moment…" He informed, just for her to cut him off.

"So, you decided to come back? Feeling that you had been unfair to the one who had helped you? That perhaps she deserved more than being told you had just vanished?" Amelia argued back, not bothering with hiding the sarcasm.

"What you say is true. It would be ungrateful of me to leave without expressing my gratitude. After all, who knows what might have happened if I had been left alone."

The man took a small bow as he said this, and Amelia couldn't help but let out a laugh. To be honest she hadn't had this much fun in years. She enjoyed the fact that she held the power in this situation.

"I'm glad you appreciate what I did for you. And if you want to express your gratitude, why not start by telling me who you are?"

"My name is Aizen. Sōsuke Aizen. Might I know your name?"

"Amelia Bedelia Aigner. But that is not what I asked you. Well, a name helps, but a name is a rather limited and common thing. It doesn't tell me who you are, unless I am supposed to know who you are by name alone."

Aizen gave the woman a weak knowing nod, showing her that he understood what she was saying. Amelia noted his nod, however her attention was more focused on him as a whole. His body language showed her more than his words ever could. He was trying his very best to keep up appearances. No matter how good he was at keeping up his appearance, she could see that he was struggling, with some difficulty, to keep his posture straight. So much so it made her wonder why she was worried when she first felt him inside the room.

The reason became obvious to her soon enough. It was his eyes. They burned through her with insulting easiness. They didn't match his current state. The power they transmitted alone, was enough for her to not let down her guard, at least not fully.

"I suppose my name would not be known around here. Untorturable for the both of us I cannot give you a satisfactory answer to that question. I was in battle, and was caught off guard by the enemy. When I woke up I was in the middle of a forest, near a lake. You can fill in the rest."

Amelia crossed her legs while pondering his story. It was vague, too vague for her tastes. When he talked about a lake, it must be the lake near the village. Outside of that, he really hadn't told her anything of note. Certainly, he could be more open with his words. After all she had helped him. Surely, she should learn more.

"In battle? Against who? Where?"

"Nowhere that you would know about, and not against an opponent a human would be familiar with." Aizen replied.

His answer piqued her interest. "Human"? Did that confirm what she already suspected, and believed to be obvious, that he was not human?

"When you say 'human', does that mean you are not human?"

Aizen let out a muffled sound, which Amelia was unsure was a laugh or not. Had he thought that her question was too obvious? To be honest she didn't care. She had come up with her own conclusions, but in the end, it was always better to get the answer from the source itself.

"Indeed, I am not human. My kind are known as Shinigami. Also known as Soul Reaper."

"You take people's souls?" Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"To put it in simplistic terms yes."

Holding back the anger she felt, it was derived from the emphasis he placed on the word, "simplistic". Also, Amelia couldn't help but find his story very fascinating.

"What you are saying, is that you are a Shinigami, who was sent here during a battle, in which something happened that ended up sending you here… Then I assume the injuries were from that battle?" She asked, looking at his healed body and chest.

"Yes."

"That was lucky enough to be found, by me and helped… That's a pretty interesting story…"

Amelia stopped and paused as she got up from the bed. She walked up to the still opened window, looking out at the moonlit surroundings, before speaking once more.

"Let's say I believe that story. Why did you come back? Isn't a Shinigami able to fend for himself? After all you were able to heal your injuries."

"I am unfamiliar with this world, and I am currently in a weakened state…" Aizen began to reply, before being interrupted by Amelia once more.

"And you want help. Is that right?"

"Do not misunderstand. Indeed, I am in need of assistance. However, I do not plan on asking for it without offering something in return."

"But what can you offer me? After all you don't seem to have anything of note on you."

"Indeed, I do not. However, you are making a decision only based on what you see right now, and I am sure someone like yourself knows better than to do that. As I am, I probably don't have a viable way of paying you back, but at 100%, it would be a different story." Aizen pointed out.

"How so?"

"There should be no reason for such a question. Let your mind run free. I'm certain you can think of something."

Amelia eyed him down once more. He was confident, and she would have to give him that, which only made her worry. Say that he was speaking the truth, what use would he have for her once he was back at full power? For all she knew he could get rid of her, yet something told her that wasn't the case. Once more it was his eyes. They seemed to tell her things that his mouth didn't transmit. They showed her the strength his body was lacking. A power that strangely enough, made her feel safe. As if the whole world could come crashing down around him and he would continue standing.

"I had already decided to help you, so I won't ask for anything in return from that. But I will take your offer in consideration for what comes next. After all, I take it you do not have a place to go, and may need a guide since you are not from around here. Then, you may start thinking about how you will repay this debt to me."

"You are most generous."

"You can also leave the sweet talk for later." She growled back, walking back to her bed.

"We leave early in the morning. Make sure to be there."

"Of course." Aizen said, walking towards the window.

"And close the window on your way out."

Aizen vanished shortly after, closing the window as she had instructed. As soon as she was sure he was gone, Amelia let out a tired breath, allowing the heat that build up in her core to finally permeate through her body. His presence was way too overwhelming. She could see how his body seemed weak, even how he spoke, and she was certain he held himself back in order to get on her good side. Still he felt overwhelming to be around. It truly excited her. After all, when was the last time she had been with a man who enthralled her, a man that even at his worst just transmitted such a sophisticated image?

Above all else, she could not let go of the way he looked at her. Amelia's eyes went down to her cleavage and exposed legs. His eyes were all over her, however it seemed that he wasn't aware of it. This made her chuckle. It was almost as if he was a child, but given his looks she was certain he was no stranger to women. He was truly an interesting man.

* * *

Aizen reappeared a good distance from the Inn. His heart was beating at a thousand miles per hour, and heat had completely filled his body. It was as he feared, something had happened to his body. What else would explain how his attention could be so easily diverted by a woman's body. Such a feeling was beyond him, as it was weak, simple minded, almost human.

His eyes widened as the word appeared in his mind. He looked at his sweating right hand. Was this what had happened to him? Had his body been altered to resemble that of a human, or was it simply human? It was flesh and blood, that much he had already concluded. He would need more time to come up with proper conclusions. For the moment, he would need rest. The simple thought of it made Aizen chuckle, but it was true, for now he would rest.


	2. Early Complications

Amelia was brought back from her sleep by the knocking on her door. It was light enough to not fully annoy her, but insistent enough for her to know whoever was on the other side wanted to speak with her. Slowly lifting herself up, as to take a seat on her bed, she held back the wish to yell out "What!?". Instead focusing on reaching out for the robe at the edge of the bed.

Placing the robe on in order to cover her body, Amelia got out of bed, and slowly made her way to the door. Using one hand to rub her forehead, she felt like her body was broken into a million pieces from how tired she was. Opening the door, she was meet by one of the Inn's maids. This one looked especially young, and rather worried. Perhaps because she knew she was bothering a customer at a time that said customer might be asleep.

"M-My a-apologies, Miss Aigner. I-I was sent here with a message from y-your driver." The maid announced.

"He wanted to inform you that the man is back in the carriage."

Amelia held back a genuine surprised reaction. It wasn't like she didn't expect Aizen to go back with them, but she had thought he would take a subtler approach, and not show up in front of the driver as suddenly as he vanished.

"M-Miss Aigner, i-is there something wrong? T-This man, is he someone who may have ill intentions towards you?" The maid asked.

"No. It's nothing of the sort, but thank you for delivering his message to me." Amelia remarked.

"T-Thank you, m-my lady. I-I apologize for the disturbance." Taking a deep bow, the maid walked away.

Closing the door behind her, Amelia allowed her robe to slide down her back and drop onto the floor. She proceeded to make her way to her bags in order to get some clothes for the rest of the trip. It didn't take much time for her to get fully dressed. Leaving the Inn, she wasn't surprised when she didn't see the two older men in the lobby. After all, they weren't as practical as she was. Not wishing to wait for them, she didn't even wait for someone to come and get her things, instead carrying the bags by herself. She then made her way to where the carriages were being kept.

* * *

As she approached the building, she saw the driver was already moving it towards the front of the Inn. Walking towards the transport, the driver went to help her as soon as he saw her approach. The help she took since her interests were somewhere else.

"Where is he?" Amelia asked.

"I-I'm not sure my lady, but he vanished once again."

She then let out a frustrated growl, all the while looking around, even if she was certain that it wouldn't do her any good. The only thing she could do now was wait for the old men to show up, watch as the driver prepared the carriage for the ride back home, and curse the fact she could have stayed in bed for a little while longer but didn't.

The two other passengers showed up some time later, followed by servants who were carrying their bags. The look on their faces told Amelia they were ignorant of the news she got. Actually, she wanted to see how they would react.

"Morning." She greeted, only giving them an acknowledging look as they approached.

"Morning." A newly arrived male voice said from Amelia's right.

All eyes turned to the source of the sound. There stood the man, the stranger they had picked up in the village. He was wearing clothes normally worn by servants, that were visibly worn out from years of use. However, such cheap looking clothing in no way dampened his eye-catching looks. His hair was swept back, with a single strand hanging off from it, and his gentle smile that seemed to be both inviting and imposing. Above all that were his eyes. His piercing gaze that seemed to carry in them all the knowledge of the world, if not the knowledge from beyond it. Truly, he was a man with a distinct look to him.

"So, you've finally decided to show up, Aizen." Amelia remarked, calmly fixing her own hair.

"T-That's him! H-How's this possible!?" One of the old men gasped, noting the regrown arm and the rejuvenated appearance of the man.

"Is the carriage ready?" Amelia asked, looking at the driver.

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Good. Let's move out. I want to get back home as soon as possible."

The old men entered the carriage first, and by this time the driver had also taken his place at the head of the carriage. Amelia went to enter, but stopped looking back at Aizen as she motioned for him to enter.

"You can't be serious!" One of the older gentlemen protested.

"We have already done enough for him! Thanks to him we have wasted precious merchandize. Surely there is no reason to bring him along with us." The other added,

"I don't remember discussing this with any of you. He's coming with us. That much has already been decided." Amelia growled back.

"W-What will your father think when he sees you return home with some nobody?"

Aizen said nothing as he took his seat in the carriage. Sitting in front of the two men, he leaned back before speaking.

"I ask only to be given a chance, before having any kind of judgment being passed down upon me. It is understandable that you see me as a burden. However, as I have already discussed with Lady Amelia, I will render payment for the trouble I have cause all of you." He pointed out.

"When did this take place?"

"What arrangement did you make?"

"There is no need for you to concern yourselves with it." Amelia pointed out, getting into the carriage, and closing the door.

"Your father…" One of the men began to say, just to be cut off by her.

"Will naturally know about this. I cannot bring this man back with me, and have him be of use to us, without his acceptance."

No matter how much power she actually held, or what she said about her father, the truth was that for this to go smoothly she needed her father's approval. Looking at Aizen, who currently seemed to be looking out of the window, she could only hope he was as good talker as she believed him to be. If not then getting on her father's good side would not be easy.

* * *

During the trip, Aizen managed to get his hands on some papers. While the old men didn't seem to be too pleased with the idea, they ended up doing nothing, since Amelia didn't bother to say anything herself. It was because she seemed to be interested in what he would say upon reading them.

As he slowly looked through the papers Amelia watched him, all the while trying to make it look as if she wasn't staring at him as much as she was. It looked like Aizen was greatly interested in the papers, that being what came to her mind given the fact he was taking so much time to look over them. Either that or he was just a slow reader.

Finally, it looked like he had finished reading them. Placing the papers back in their original order, Aizen put them back in the compartment he had found them.

"So?" Amelia asked.

"It is fascinating. I can understand you perfectly, even when I'm certain you do not speak the same language I do. Yet, I could not understand a single thing on those papers."

"I-I guess that is to be expected. In this world, the fact that we understand each other, even if our lips move differently, is something as natural as the wind. However, it does not work on writing, which means I will need to have someone teach you."

"There is no need to bother anyone with this. Give me some time, and some books, and the result will be the same." Aizen calmly remarked.

Amelia raised an unconvinced eyebrow at him. Once more she could not deny he transmitted only confidence in his words. Still, it was hard to believe he could learn a language by himself, without any help.

"Fine. I'll get you your books." Amelia smirked, directing her attention to the window.

* * *

They were now on a dirt road, flanked by forest on both sides, and a slight depression on the right side. The driver kept his eyes on the road, even if sometimes he let out some audible yawns. Looking back, perhaps it hadn't been the best of ideas, but at that moment the idea of spending some time speaking with other servants wasn't all that bad. The problem was that he had spent a good portion of the night doing so.

Luckily for him, he knew this path rather well. So, he didn't need to pay that much attention to the road, unless something unexpected happened. Outside of that he could pretty much make this trip in his sleep.

As he continued going down the path, his eyes fell upon shapes forming on the horizon, which revealed themselves to be 3 men, wearing armor composed of pieces of different origins. All of them were carrying bows.

"Stop! Or we will shoot!" The man in the middle roared, as the other two took aim at the carriage.

One would think that in a similar situation, a driver would do as he was told, since he would fear for his life, and those he was carrying with him. In addition, he had no way of protecting himself from arrows, and there were no fighters among their group. However, in this case the driver decided to press on forward, under the belief that when faced with the incoming carriage, the attackers would throw themselves out of the way.

"I said stop!" The man reinforced.

The driver did not obey, but instead hardened his resolve and continued making his way through the path, confident the men would get out of the way. Unfortunately for him, they didn't move, and with a simple gesture from the leader of the trio, the other two opened fire sending to arrows in his direction. One of the arrows hit the horse that was to the driver's right, while the other hit the driver himself killing him almost instantly. The objective of the trio was to forcefully make him stop. The fact their attack had made the carriage move more to the right, was not what they wanted.

Given the fact an arrow injured one of the horses, causing the animal to move to the right, and with it the rest of the carriage. Combined with the depression in the terrain, led to the vehicle going off of the road. Before their very eyes, they saw the carriage fall on its side and slide down the small hill. Then it violently hit the trees, leading to some larger and thicker branches, imbedding themselves into its roof, before finally stopping.

The trio looked down at the carnage. When they heard sounds coming from the forest behind them, this sent a chill down their backs as they knew exactly who it was. Slowly turning around, they were met with the rest of their team, the people who had entrusted them with such a simple task as the stopping of the carriage. There were 10 people, all wearing similar armor to theirs, making it a team of 13 individuals. Their attention was more directed to the trio that stood in the middle of the 10-person group. This trio were the leaders of their squad, and the people that would likely kill them for their failures.

The one to their left was a skinny, pale man with long raven colored hair, light blue eyes, and a disturbing grin. His name was Farold. To their right was a mountain of a man, who was heavily muscled, bald, and had tanned skin. His eyes were dark brown, and he wore a demon inspired mask. His name was Lobohn. In the center was the leader of the team, who also had slightly tanned skin. Most of his exposed torso showed only scars. His head was bald outside of his black pony tail, his right eye was blue, while his left eye was brown. Hanging from his belt was a katana, a trophy from a previous fight, and a symbol of his status as a fighter. His name was Halvar.

"I said we shouldn't have left such a 'complicated' task in the hands of these weaklings." Farold remarked with a chuckle.

"They have yet to fail their task. As long as the target is alive that is." Halvar calmly remarked staring down the trio.

"We will get her right away, sir!" The three men announced, rushing in the direction of the carriage.

"Look at them go." Farold mumbled.

Arriving near the carriage, the leader of the trio motioned the other two to go and open the door, while he would reach inside to search and take the target. The two men obeyed, and as soon as the door was opened he looked inside the carriage. As soon as he did, he came face to face with the target, but not in the capacity that he expected. A blade went through his neck as Amelia thrust it into him. A gurgled cry echoed through the air, as the men fell backwards onto the ground.

"That was unexpected." Farold pointed out as he and the rest of the team watched the scene unfold.

* * *

The surprises didn't end there. As the other two also looked inside the carriage, their faces seemed to explode in a gory display of blood, as if sliced by some unseen blade. This happened just as a blur had erupted from the carriage, followed by the sound of something landing behind them. The 10 remaining men turned around. Now standing in front of them was a rather pleasant looking man, dressed in old clothing, and carrying in his hand a katana, something which made many immediately raise their guard. Halvar, was rather surprised at the turn of events, and angered by them. They were told that there would be no fighter with them, yet before them stood a very capable fighter, who seemed to be a skilled [Martial Arts] user.

"He's rather cute, isn't he?" Farold remarked, looking around for someone to back up his observations.

"Go and get the woman. We will deal with him." Halvar ordered.

Everyone, except for Farold and Lobohn, turned their attention to the carriage. Then something not even their leader could have expected happened. A translucent orange rectangle formed around the carriage, blocking any access to it.

"A magic caster?" Halvar mumbled, his gaze still on Aizen.

"Wielding a katana? Not really a magic caster's style." Farold said.

"Doesn't matter. He dies like the rest." Lobohn said, to which Farold nodded approvingly.

"Sir, what should we do about the barrier?" One of the others asked.

"Nothing. If he did create it, it should go down once he is dead. If he didn't create it, Lobohn should be more than enough to get pass it. Now, let's focus on the enemy currently standing before us." Halvar answered.

"Before we get started, I would like to know the reason for this attack." Aizen announced.

"I guess telling you wouldn't hurt…" Farold began, but his superior raised his right hand to silence him.

"Beat us, and we shall tell you want you want to know."

Aizen kept his slight smile. It was obvious the situation would only go one way. If he truly wanted it Aizen was certain he could have it have a different turn, but at the moment he was rather looking forward to a fight. After all, it was what he needed to further test his body. During the night he had done exercises with it which had lead him further into the theory of it having been altered to match a human's nature. This being what he believed was causing his current weakness, something he was certain would soon pass, and the differences in how he perceived certain things. Being faced with so many opponents, he saw the perfect opportunity to measure this world's level of strength, and test this altered body of his.

"Very well." Aizen said, keeping his composed look.

"I will be your opponent!" Farold announced, taking an eager step forward.

"When was that decided?" Lobohn growled.

"It was decided the moment I saw this cutie in front of me. I mean, just look at his face. Doesn't it just make you want to cut it off?!" The pale man said, his lips curling into a twisted and perverse grin.

"I-I understand." The tall man said.

"Get ready pretty boy. Because this will be your last dance." Farold announced, drawing two daggers.

Aizen gave him a small nod, telling him to begin, which his opponent eagerly accepted lunging straight at him, with speed superior to a normal human. This didn't mean much in the eyes of the Shinigami when it came to the fight itself, but it did give him information on this world's warriors. Seeing Farold get closer to him, Aizen lifted his left arm taking aim with his index and middle fingers, before saying, "Bakudō #1. Sai.", which resulted in Farold's arms being forced behind his back. Being taken by surprise by the sudden motion that bound his arms, Farold found himself going face first into the ground.

"Knowing one's enemy is an important part of battle. Charging head first into an enemy, is a privilege held only to amateurs. Now, would you like to reconsider your strategy?" Aizen asked, keeping his eyes on Halvar.

"Y-You b-bastard… I don't know what kind of magic you're are using, but I will not be made a fool of!"

"I will fight him." Lobohn announced, approaching them.

"What are you saying!? I have yet…" Farold tried to argue back, but Halvar spoke over him.

"You can't fight without your arms. Step aside."

"Fine." Farold growled, walking back to his superior's side.

Aizen looked up at the titan of a man that was Lobohn. He certainly looked intimidating, but he knew very well that looks didn't always transmit one's true self. He himself was a good example of that.

"I was hoping you would have killed Farold." He said.

"You bastard!" The pale man shouted back.

"Then I would have been able to eat the both of you."

Lobohn was in fact a cannibal, whose only reason for not killing anyone of the group was because of Halvar. If it wasn't for that he would have killed them long ago. It was a fact none of them could stop him. He was just too strong, as his bare hands were more than enough to break a man with no effort.

"You seem to be confident in your strength. What other reason would you have for approaching me without the fear of having the same thing that happened to your comrade happen to you?" Aizen remarked.

"I am stronger than he is. No petty tricks can bound me."

"Then do show me that great power of yours."

Lobohn unleashed an animalistic growl as he brought his right fist down on his prey. The echo of a crash filled the forest as the fist made contact with its target, or to be more specific with his target's left hand. To everyone's shock, and some's horror, Aizen had stopped one of Lobohn's massive fists with nothing but his left hand, and showed no signs of stress as he did so.

"It seems we have a different understanding of what the word 'power' means…"

Aizen paused before pushing the fist away, and clenching his left hand into a fist of his own. Having already tested his Kidō, he decided to test his Hakuda. Of course, he would be holding back. With lightning fast speed Aizen went for a punch, a technique called Ikkotsu, which as soon as it made contact with the tian sent him flying in a gory display. Aizen noted that perhaps he had put too much power into his attack.

"I-Impossible…" Farold mumbled, doing his best not to let his jaw drop.

"Sir, should we retreat?" One of the men asked.

"Perhaps if we all attack together?" Another suggested.

"Stand back Farold. I will fight him. Whatever happens next, I will leave our next step in your hands." Halvar said, calmly walking up towards Aizen as he drew his katana.

"You can't be serious, Halvar!? Now is not the time for this!"

"Enough. Do as you are told."

Halvar stopped in front of Aizen, at the appropriate distance for a duel. It's something he hadn't done in sometime, since he hadn't found a worthy opponent. Of course, he knew that if got enough attention, one day a worthy opponent would find him, but that was not important now. Now he had to worry about the opponent in front of him.

"I believe that in a battle, a true battle, opponents should trade names. So that the loser will know who killed him." Halvar informed.

"My name is Aizen. Sōsuke Aizen."

"Halvar. Halvar Gilric."

The Shinigami took his stance and so did the human. They circled each other for a moment measuring each other out before Halvar went on the offensive. His strategy was simple, as he didn't know if this man was a magic caster or [Martial Arts] user. For all he knew this man could be both, so he would act as fast as he could, not giving Aizen the opening he needed to act.

They traded several sword clashes, until Halvar used [Ability Boost] to deliver an upwards slash across his opponent's chest, leaving a shallow slash on it. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Aizen quickly threw himself back. His left hand went to the cut on his upper body, with his fingers being stained by the blood. This had caught Halvar's attention.

"You looked surprised, Aizen. In battle it's normal to draw blood and have blood drawn. This body of mine is living proof of that." Halvar said, motioning to his scarred covered torso.

"Perhaps. Or is that the excuse you came up with to cover up your own flaws?"

"We shall see, won't we?"

Halvar went on the offensive once again. He went for a downwards slash which Aizen dodged to the left, followed by bringing his own blade down on the man, who blocked the attack while using [Fortress]. Taking the full strength of the blow, Halvar went back to [Ability Boost] to transition into a spinning attack trying to slash at Aizen's torso. Much to his surprise he vanished, just to reappear several feet away from him.

"You seem to be able to briefly augment your strength and speed. However, that was not what happened when you blocked my last attack was it?"

"Are you not familiar with [Martial Arts]?" Halvar asked.

"I am not." Aizen replied.

"I see. Very well, what you experienced so far was [Ability Boost], which momentarily increases one's power. The other was [Fortress], which can be used to block and absorb attacks." Halvar informed.

"I take it that there are more of them, and that they are not unique to you?"

"Indeed. One could say they're a warrior's answer to the spells of magic casters."

"Fascinating. What other [Martial Arts] can you show me?" Aizen asked, taking his stance once more.

"Then I will end this, with my killer combination." Halvar announced, as Aizen noted the surprised looks in the rest of the group.

Aizen was actually thankful his "opponent" had decided to skip anymore tedious work. After asserting the strength of this "killer combination", he could finally move on, as he was certain Amelia would be tired of being in the protective barrier.

Once more Halvar activated [Ability Boost], which he used to easily close the distance between himself and Aizen, getting within striking distance he announced the name of his technique before attacking.

"[Lucky Slash]!"

The blade came rushing down on its target, who didn't even move, something that made Halvar wonder since he knew his attack wasn't faster than others he has used. The nature of his ability was not strength, but as the name said almost a matter of luck, as it allowed one to cut through almost anything. However, how much it could cut depended on "luck". Aizen lifted his free hand at the last possible moment, and calmly blocked the blade with his index-finger. Everyone went silent, as if the air had been sucked out of the area.

"H-How?" Halvar mumbled in horror.

"I guess luck wasn't on your side."

Aizen lowered his finger onto the katana, followed by an explosion of blood as Halvar was cut down by an unseen blade. His armor fell on the ground, along with his left arm, and half of his blade. The man himself also fell down shortly thereafter, his weakened body simply giving up. Yet his head was raised, fixated on the superior being that stood before him.

"What are you waiting for! F…" Farold tried to order the rest of his men, just to be stopped by an unseen force.

It was as if he, and the rest of the men, had just had a massive weight placed on their shoulders. As soon as they felt it the group was on their hands and knees, except for Farold who had his face forced into the ground, since his arms were still restrained.

"Please, wait your turn. Now, what I wanted to know." Aizen said, looking down at Halvar.

"W-We were hired to capture Amelia Bedelia Aigner."

"For what purpose?"

"We were not told, we did not ask."

"By whom?"

"W-We do not…" Halvar began to answer, when several of his men cried out before collapsing.

"My apologies, I find it hard to control myself when dealing with ants. So, the answer to my previous question?"

"H-His name is Falco. He contacted us while in E-Rantel. That's all we know!" Farold shouted in desperation.

"That's rather vague."

"He's a middleman. That's all we know!"

"Very well."

Another collective cry went through what remained of the team, shortly after all of them collapsed onto the ground dead. The cause wasn't hard to determine, as it was just too much pressure on their souls.

With the barrier lifted, Amelia joined Aizen shortly after the end. She looked completely sickened and terrified by the scene. After all, this was the first time she was in the presence of the dead. At least death brought about by unnatural means. It was one of the things that, until this point, she had been shielded from, even if she understood that in this world it would reach her one way or the other.

"They were in contact with a middleman named Falco, who spoke to them in E-Rantel." Aizen informed.

"I-I heard… W-What now!? We have to find a way out of here." Amelia remarked, slowly regulating her breathing and calming herself.

"Do you know the way without help?" Aizen asked, looking down at the cut in his clothing.

"I-I can handle it. What about you?" she asked, looking at the cut.

"There is no need for concern."

Seeing through the cut in the clothing, she saw that the actual slash had already healed, leaving only the matter of transportation and getting back to her home.

"They must have a camp somewhere, with horses that we can use." She suggested.

"Then they should be in that direction." The Shinigami said, looking in the direction the group had come from.

* * *

The duo made their way through the forest, finally ending up in a clearing where a rather sizable camp was built. It was empty, showing them that all those Aizen had killed were the only ones they had to worry about. Taking two of the several available horses, they made their way back to the path, and continued on their trip back to the capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom.

"What will you do about this Falco?" Aizen asked.

"We're not going to waste any more time by going to E-Rantel, and look for someone we know nothing about."

"Then you will risk another attack?"

"A risk that may help us find out who is after me, and you did a good job saving me this time. I don't see why you can't do it again." Amelia remarked, letting out a small chuckle.

"You assume I will be spending all of my time serving as your shadow."

"Why shouldn't I? Is it not in your best interest to keep me alive? Or are you so certain that you can fend for yourself without any assistance? Because if that was the case, I'm sure we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"Yet, it would be wise not to assume I will be there the next time. Since it is possible I may have to deal with someone stronger than me."

* * *

It was almost nightfall when the duo arrived at the front gates of Amelia's home. Two servants came to greet her and take the horses, while they made their way inside to the main hall. Aizen hoped that at least this manor was pleasing to the eyes. Honestly, he considered most of the capital to be decadent and unsightly. It was not what he was expecting when Amelia had told him where they were going. Such place merited little attention from him. Indeed, he would have to get familiar with it, but other than that he saw no further value in it.

Standing in the center of the main hall, they were greeted by several servants, and an old man who gingerly walked down the main set of stairs using a cane to help himself walk, and with 4 butlers surrounding him. Judging by everyone's reaction, the Shinigami assumed this was the master of the house, Amelia's father.

The man stopped as he walked down the final step. He took a moment to recompose his old body. While he did this Aizen was focused on the elder's eyes. There was fire behind them. He would not be an easy one to work around. His eyes transmitted an aged yet knowing look, but also stubbornness. This man saw himself as the master of this house, and he would not let a stranger in so easily.

"Father." Amelia greeted, taking a small bow.

"Sōsuke Aizen, this is my father, Gaius Liam Aigner." She informed, but her voice was drowned out by the old man's cane hitting the floor.

"What is the meaning of this!? I have forced myself to live with the rumors, but now you dare to bring one of them into my home! I raised no whore! And you, are not welcomed into this house. Leave!" Gaius roared, his posture seemingly getting better as he raged on.

"I was hoping we could skip that part of the conversation." Amelia sighed.

"As long as you live in my house, I will say things as I see fit! Now, where are…" Much to the surprise of those present, except Amelia, Aizen interrupted Gaius.

"They are dead."

"What did you say?" The elder asked, sounding more offended by Aizen's audacity than worried.

"He speaks the truth. They were killed in an ambush, which had me as its target." Amelia added.

"What have you gotten yourself into? But more importantly, who is he!?" Gaius growled, using his cane to point at Aizen.

"He's a foreigner. We just happened to pick him up before he started our return trip." Amelia replied.

"Your daughter saved my life. Had it not been her I would most likely be dead, and in order to pay my debt to her, and with her permission, I made the rest of the journey with her."

"Yet, you saved her life. I would say that the debt has been paid." The old man remarked.

"Saving her life is but a small payment. I am still in need of other types help, which your daughter has agreed to give me."

"And what has he offered you in exchange for his help, Amelia? Before me I only see a man in old clothes." Gaius said incredulously.

"That is between me and him."

"Then, you can send him back to wherever he has come from."

"Certainly, that won't be necessary." Aizen said.

"And who are you to say such a thing, in my house?"

"A nobody. At the moment, nothing but a miserable maggot at your feet. However, if you asked your daughter, you will know that of the 13 men that attacked her, I killed 12 of them, she being the one to have killed the final one."

"Your point being?"

"I can see that beyond this façade, you care for Amelia. Perhaps not for her as a daughter, but for her as the one to carry on the business. Am I wrong?" Aizen asked, a small smile forming on his face.

"That is a rather interesting conclusion. And I take it, you are about to make an offer." Gaius replied.

"I wish to offer your family, your business, my services. Be it as a bodyguard to your daughter, or be it as a possible helper in your business."

Gaius stared Aizen down, ignoring the blood on his clothes and the cut on his chest which appeared to have no wound. He focused on Aizen's face, and to be honest he did not like it. His eyes were not that common, especially on someone who seemed to be as young as he was. His were the eyes of great knowledge, but also the eyes of a manipulator. Of someone who was not to be thrusted. Yet he sensed the truth behind his, and his daughter's words. Either this man was that good a liar, or his intentions were genuine.

"What would you want in return, for such a humble service?"

"As I said, I am unfamiliar with this land. I have no home, not even clothing to call my own. I ask only for these things, a place to stay, and a way to familiarize myself with this world."

"You offer me much, yet ask little in return. I find it hard to believe. Especially when you say you can help with business."

"My intentions are humble, as I simply wish to exist. As for your business, I have no intentions of taking anything away from your family. I offer only my assistance, if it is required. I have no business in the field, however I am known for my prowess with people."

"And you trust this man?" Gaius asked, looking at his daughter.

"I am certain you can see the same things I see in him. His potential, and even if you haven't seen it, his strength is far beyond any of your guards."

"Then you would have him help with clients?"

"Well, it's still too soon to agree to that." Amelia replied.

"Very well. Aizen, I will allow you to remain here, but do know this; at the first mistake and you will be put out!"

Having made his will known, Gaius and the butlers accompanying him made their exit, leaving Aizen and Amelia alone with some of the maids.

"Adelin. Belet." Amelia called out to two of the maids.

The two maids approached, Adelin looked to be in her early 40s, and had long blonde hair, with green eyes, while Belet looked younger, with black hair that went down to her shoulders, and dark brown eyes.

"Adelin, take Aizen to one of the guest rooms. One of the better ones if you will. Belet find some clothing for him, perhaps some full suits, and maybe some matching hats." Amelia ordered, all the while looking at Aizen, envisioning what clothing to give to him.

"As you wish." They replied.

"Please follow me." Adelin said, turning her attention to Aizen.

"Very well." The Shinigami mumbled.

"Belet, before you go. I want my dinner brought to my room, and do the same for Aizen."

"It shall be done."

* * *

Several hours after having his dinner, during which Aizen was surprised by how hungry he had actually gotten during the day, the Shinigami was directed into his room's personal bathroom, and after a brief explanation of how everything worked, he began the process of taking a shower.

His bedroom was everything but modest. The bed was large enough to hold at least 3 people, and was decorated by large windows and expensive looking paintings. It had a massive closet, with a decorated nightstand and a mirror. He was certain Gaius would not be too pleased with the fact that such an extravagant guest room was being used by someone he wasn't too keen on. Aizen wasn't that bothered by it. The old man seemed to have accepted him staying here, and that was all he needed. After this he just needed to show his worth which should not be difficult.

Standing in front of the closed bathroom door were several maids, all of them having been instructed by Amelia to aid Aizen accommodate to his surroundings. They didn't mind it at all. That much could be said by the small blushes that still covered their faces. His beauty was otherworldly, and his presence fitting that of nobility. It made them jealous of their mistress, who was lucky enough to bed such specimens, while they could only watch him, even if he seemed rather reluctant to show them even his upper body.

As they waited patiently for him to emerged from the bathroom, the door to the bedroom opened. They all turned around to see who it was. The new arrival was Amelia, with her body wrapped in a stylish, yet delicate, looking robe. The maids didn't want to assume, but her intentions seemed obvious.

"Leave." Was all she said, and they obeyed.

She had been waiting long for this moment, so much so she couldn't be bothered with thinking of how her father would react. Her mind went back to how Aizen looked at her. It was almost too much to handle. Such hunger in his eyes, as if he hadn't laid his hands on a woman for an eternity. It made her want it, and want him. Of course, his looks were also a major point of attraction. Such a refined and confident look was hard to come across, and tonight it would be hers.

Placing her hand on the doorknob, she slowly turned it opening the bathroom door. Closing it behind her, Amelia took careful, and silent steps towards the shower curtains and the shape behind it. Amelia didn't remember the last time she had felt like this. Her heart was beating at a thousand miles per hour, and her body was permeating with heat. Normally sex was just a fix for her. She would bed someone for the thrill of it, but that was a long time ago. Nowadays, even sex seemed to have lost its interest, no matter who her partner was. Now, her body seemed to quiver with sheer expectation of what was to come. Simply imagining it was enough for her legs to become weak.

Silently walking past the curtain, Amelia found herself just a few feet away from Aizen. He continued to shower as if he had not sensed her, which she knew was impossible. Taking another step forwards, she managed to close the distance between them, her arms going around his chest, and her bust making contact with his back.

"How can I be of use, Lady Amelia?" Aizen asked, letting his arms fall to his side.

"I considered you smarter than that, Aizen." She replied, using her hands to travel his torso.

"There's no need to be shy. I could see it in your eyes, how you seem unable to take your eyes off me."

Aizen knew perfectly well what she was talking about. This body seemed weak to the pleasures of the flesh. A weakness that he was certain he had gotten rid of a while ago. Once more it became obvious to him that this was not his body, even if it looked, and in many aspects worked similarly to his. During his experiment with the attackers, Aizen believed it had helped him to better adapt to his new condition. However, a battle could not deal with other aspects of the body. Some of them were involved in this situation, and normally Aizen would have little interest in the pleasures of the flesh, but now perhaps it would even be beneficial to better control his body.

The Shinigami was brought back from thought when, he heard a light gasp from Amelia. Looking down he noticed her right hand was on the Hōgyoku that rested in his chest.

"T-This is…" she began to mumble, just for his voice to overwhelm hers.

"Part of me." He informed.

Amelia gulped slightly, ignoring the uneasy feeling she had gotten just by touching the jewel in the man's chest. Trying to get back on track, and taking Aizen's silence as his way to react to her sudden advances, Amelia's hands made her way to his very lively lower body. What she felt was surprising, yet it was a very welcomed surprise. It fit a man like him as she began some moves with her hand, Aizen's hand fell on her arm, and as he slowly lifted her grip, he turned around to look at her, before placing an arm around her back, and pulling her towards him.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" She asked, looking lustfully into his eyes.

"Is it your wish, for me to take you here like an animal?" Aizen asked, his voice alone enough to send shivers through her body.

I have been with many men, well perhaps the proper word for it is brutes, or animals. Normally, we just take what we wanted from the other. That is a very odd question to ask."

"And does that satisfy you? I for one, plan to take great pleasure from this." The Shinigami mumbled into her ear, causing her face to become even redder.

"Then could it be, that you are the first proper man to bed me?"

What followed was a very long night for Amelia, who being used to simple and raw sex, was not prepared for a man who was not only satisfying himself, but working discipline into his body. Long story short, Aizen adopted several approaches when dealing with the task at hand. Certainly for her, it was a night she would never forget.


	3. The Morning After

Amelia's eyes slowly flickered open with the early morning sunlight was shining down on her. Managing to place her right hand in front of her face, she rolled in bed, so her face would be moved away from the light. Even this was a great effort for her. Outside of the exhaustion that came from being abruptly awakened, her entire body felt like jelly, and certain parts were rather sore.

It wasn't surprising given the night she had gone through. Truly, Aizen was not human, or at the very least not like any human she had been with. The words endurance and technique didn't even come close to describing the things she felt during their night, which was quite literally a night, together.

Holding back the memories, which were enough to make her legs weak, Amelia tried to push herself up in the mess that was Aizen's bed. She noted that he wasn't there, which only added to the list of new experiences. Normally, she would be the one to leave first, since there was no real reason to stay with whoever the man was for any time longer, as there had never been anyone else that had placed her in such a state.

Using her left hand to pull away the hair that was still in front of her face, Amelia's lazy eyes went to the left side of the bed, where the window from where the light was coming from was. There sitting was Aizen, resting in an expensive looking chair. His hair was perfectly swept back with a single strand hanging from it.

He wore dark shoes, dark blue pants, and a white shirt with some of the top buttons undone. It didn't seem like he had noticed her waking up. His eyes seemed all too focused on the world beyond the window, which if she had to be honest, Amelia couldn't understand why. Certainly he had seen a city before, all of them far more interesting than this one.

"Morning." Amelia mumbled, before falling back into bed.

"Morning." Aizen remarked, his eyes still fixated on the city.

"Did something catch your interest?~" She asked, trying to give her voice a somewhat seductive tone.

"You said that you lived in the capital of a kingdom. I honestly expected something grander."

Amelia failed to hold back her laugh, as she finally managed to push herself upwards and to sitting up on the bed. Her eyes wnet to the still visible wet stops on the floor that came from the bathroom to the bed.

"Like many things that depends on who you ask. If you ask many of the nobles, they will give you a grand vision of this Kingdom. While others may actually acknowledge that the Kingdom is currently on the decline, especially during this time of the year."

"This time of the year?" Aizen asked in curiosity.

"The Re-Estize Kingdom is at war with the Baharuth Empire. Every year there is a battle at the Katze Plains, which they are using to slowly bleed us dry."

"Are your rulers unable to do anything about it?"

"I'm sure you can find out the answer to that one for yourself. Just look out the window again." Amelia replied.

Aizen leaned back in his chair. From her point of view it was almost as if he had fallen into a state of deep thought, or this topic had made him think of something, a previous experience perhaps.

"They let themselves get weakened, to the point that sooner or later they will be defeated. And in order to protect their everlasting delusions, they send in the weak, and the 'disposable' to handle the enemy. I take it that they have reached the point of sending in untrained men?" Aizen asked.

"We've long since reached that point."

This society was twisted and depraved. That was the only thing that went through Aizen's mind. He had seen this so-called capital, from the point he entered it, to where the "rich" part of it had began. He could see the conditions people lived in. It was safe to say they were too different.

Amelia had also surprised him, as she was all too keen to accept this annual war and the effects it had on her home, and most likely her business. Perhaps she had learned to live with it. Indeed, it was the human thing to do. They simply lacked the power to do anything against it, and he too lacked in power.

Of course, he was not referring to the power he wielded. Even if his body had changed and was still in an adaptation phase, Aizen could not help but be baffled by the fact his night with Amelia seemed to have solved his problems. For the first time since he had arrived in this world, his body felt truly his own. It was a unexpected development, which had ended up saving him much bothersome work.

His thoughts came to an abrupt end when someone knocked at the door. Amelia quickly used the damp sheets to cover herself, as a maid entered the room without even waiting for permission after knocking. Like all the others she wore the standard maid's outfit. Her hair was blonde with a black streak of hair hanging from the left side, and her eyes were grey in color. She seemed to be as old as Amelia, if not somewhat younger, and overall she was rather attractive.

"Who gave you permission to enter!?" Amelia growled.

Aizen turned his head to look at the maid, and what he saw was amusing. Even if the woman was doing her best to hold back her expression, she seemed to revel in Amelia's words as if she was superior to them.

"My apologies, but the lord of the house wishes to speak with Aizen."

Amelia let out an annoyed growl, admitting her loss before her father's authority, and probable rage before what happened during the night.

"Very well. Take him."

Aizen got up from his chair, calmly buttoned up his shirt, and placed on his jacket as he walked up to the maid, who motioned him to accompany her as she lead him to Gaius. He took this walk as another opportunity to watch the manor and its denizens, ignoring the several looks he got from both male and female servants.

* * *

The walk led to what he assumed to be the door to Gaius' office. As they were arriving the elder himself walked out, and in front of him was a woman that looked to be in her 40s. Her hair was a fiery red and she had deep blue eyes.

She wore a leopard pattern dress, black stockings with matching high heel boots, and over her shoulder rested a heavy fur coat. There was a mature and seductive air around her. This air was also one of superiority, telling him that even if she was acting like this, her actual standing made it so that such courtesy would not be needed.

Gaius looked reinvigorated, and it showed how much he actually enjoyed his business. It seemed to make him young again, so much so that he and this woman were still trading a friendly back and forth. From what Aizen heard, she was very thankful for something Gaius did, as she felt relieved he was able to sort out the issue with her husband's, Mr. Victoria's delivery. The maid stopped and took a step aside, as to let her superior and the customer walk by, as Aizen followed her example.

Gaius and the woman began to walk past them when she decided to stop, after spending a good amount of time eyeing down Aizen. The Shinigami noticed immediately the change in the elder's disposition, having figured out the reason they had stopped. However, he found himself held back by the woman's presence.

"May I know your name?" She asked cordially.

"My name is Aizen. Sōsuke Aizen. It is an honor to meet you madam." Aizen greeted, taking a bow as he did so.

The woman let out an amused chuckle, before seeming to look back at Gaius, perhaps with the intention of asking him something about Aizen. However, she was meet with the elder's less than pleased expression. Understanding that the master of the house did not approve of the man, she understood right away this was not an acquaintance of Gaius. After all, someone who would give him that expression would have never entered his house.

"I see you are an educated gentleman, but please drop the 'madam'. It makes me feel old. You may refer to me as Countess, but if you are interested in my name it is Ada Stone Victoria."

"I take it you are an acquaintance of young Amelia?" She asked, as Aizen raised from his bow.

"Yes. I've only meet her recently."

"And yet you are already in her home." Ada remarked with a small smile.

She had to admit Amelia had always been a fast worker when it came to all aspects of life. However, it surprised her that Amelia would bring Aizen here, where he would be under the same roof as her father. He was a man who is well known for not approving too many of her personal choices.

Speaking of which, Ada had to commend Amelia once more. It would seem she had finally refined her taste in men. It was evident to her, and Ada was certain it was the same for everyone else, that this Aizen had the charms of an educated man, and the complexity of someone wise beyond his years.

"Because she took it upon herself to look after me, a lowly foreigner, who would be dead if not for her help."

"If what you say is true, then you should be much more than 'lowly'." Ada said, keeping her composed expression.

"You humble me, Countess. I can only hope to reach that level soon."

Ada could barely hold in the shudder that went through her body at the sound of those words. There was overwhelming resolve that rested beyond the man's calm expression. He was entirely something else, that was evident, and it was almost a shame to end this conversation here, but she knew her husband would be waiting for her, and delays were not wanted.

"I'll be looking forward to it. But, I'm afraid I must go."

"May we meet again soon, Countess." Aizen said with a bow.

"Likewise." She replied with a warm smile.

Giving her goodbyes to Gaius, she made her way out of the house, being familiar enough with it to leave the place alone.

"You, with me. Eva, wait here for him to return." Gaius ordered.

"As you wish." Eva replied.

* * *

Aizen followed the fast moving elder into his office. Gaius was the first to enter, with Aizen being the one to close the door behind them understanding where things were going. Gaius motioned to the chair in front of his desk, while he then vigorously made his way to his own seat behind it before taking a seat.

"I allowed you to stay in my home to occupy one of my guest rooms, and this is how you repay me!?" Gaius growled.

"I agreed to her helping you but… t-that was unacceptable! I will not have such depravity in my own house!" He angrily added.

"Do you wish for me to leave?" Aizen asked calmly.

The elder shifted in his chair, carefully examining the man. Aizen was almost certain this was not the case, that is if he was able to get out of this current predicament.

"I warned you that at the first mistake I would put you out! I intend to keep my word."

"I understand your position. However, allow me to present a counter argument…" Aizen began, but Gaius quickly spoke over him.

"I will hear no excuses. You will leave now!"

"Even if that puts the future of your business at risk?"

"Is that a threat?"

"Far from it. If that was my intention, I would have not offered you my services before. That being said, you were told about the men that attacked Amelia, in an act that was anything but random. An act that was brought about by a man named Falco, which means that having failed once, there are no guarantees he won't try again. Such a threat puts her future at risk, which by extension puts the continuation of your business at risk."

Gaius once more shifted in his chair. He looked even more irritated then before, and seemed ready to burst at Aizen for what he had said. However, was able to restrain himself, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"And that is why you should remain here? What you can do, I can pay to have done, knowing that they will be actual professionals, and not some… nobody Amelia happened to pick up."

"Why hire someone when you already know what I am capable of in a combat situation? After all I was the one to save her from her attackers. If it is because you believe they will not touch her, I fear you are mistaken."

"Don't make a fool out of me, Aizen!" Gaius hissed.

"I had no such intentions, but I am pointing out a fact. She makes her own choices, and if she wants it, she will get it."

"And you would be different, because she has already 'got' you?"

"Because I do not plan on last night's events becoming routine. I have goals beyond such simple things."

"And that being why you made me such humble offers?"

"Exactly."

The elders face seemed to soften a little, as he leaned forward and rested his hands on top of his desk, before speaking.

"I find words to be limited, in how valid they can actually be…" Aizen then calmly interrupted the elder.

"Then perhaps we could settle this with a wager?"

"Continue."

"Allow me to show you what I am capable of. If you are displeased with the results, I will leave."

"How will you show me your abilities?"

"The Kingdom's language, which I am currently unable to read or write. By the end of this day I will have learned it. I ask only for books that I can use to learn."

Gaius leaned back on his face once more. He was not one to make wagers simply because it was something he felt was too much out of his control. Still, it was an odd wager, since it was something that could not be achieved. Well, not by regular minds at least. Was this man one of those minds?

The elder eyed down Aizen once more, and his calm expression was unnerving. His confidence was clearly evident. Had he made the suggestion knowing he could be successful? Or was he trying to bluff him into making him think that he would be able to accomplish such a thing in just one day?

That sounded more believable, as he is currently hanging by a thread. Why not try to bluff his way out of it?

"You will be able to do this... in one day?" Gaius asked incredulously.

"Until evening meal, yes."

"Very well. I shall take you up on that wager. Eva!" Gaius shouted, calling forth the maid.

"How my I be of service?" She asked, entering the room with a bow.

"Take our guest to the library, and make sure he is not disturbed till dinner time."

"As you wish."

"You are dismissed, Aizen."

"Thank you, sir. You will not regret your decision." Aizen said, getting up from the chair.

"Please follow me." Eva said.

* * *

They began to make their way through the building, and Aizen was now walking side by side with the maid. He noticed she was looking at him from time to time, and quickly looking away, in case he looked back.

"I-I know I was told not to disturb you till dinner, but will you not be needing something to eat during the day?"

"There…" Aizen began to reply, when his stomach cried out from the lack of nourishment.

"P-Perhaps, if you could work around his orders, it would be appreciated."

"I'll see what I can do."

They continued making their way to the library, which required going through the inner garden where ten men were training at. They wielded wooden swords and were sparring in pars. Among them Aizen recognized the four butlers that were accompanying Gaius the day before.

Eva moved away from the group, and Aizen decided to follow her lead by doing the same. However, as he was walking past the men, one nearly thrusted his sword into him, since his sparring partner dodged the blow.

The sword stopped just a few inches from Aizen's face, resulting in the man placing himself in between the Shinigami and the maid. Aizen paid no attention to this and went to walk around the guard, when another one of the men placed his arm over his shoulder in an overly friendly manner. He looked younger than most of the other guards, with short brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"So, you're the new guy I've hear so much about." The man said with a laugh.

"And you are?" Aizen asked back, sounding less then interested.

"I'm Swim, captain of the guards."

Eva turned around having noticed what was happening. She stared down the captain with an annoyed expression, ready to call him off, but Swim seemed to be less then interested in her.

"You must be feeling very proud of yourself. I mean, just look at you. A nobody who got picked up by Lady Amelia, and is already walking around accompanied by such a fine-looking lady."

"That's enough, Swim." Eva growled back.

"But let's not forget, what happened last night, I mean the whole manor must have heard it…" Swim continued, ignoring the maid, before pausing and looking at his men.

"Don't let that get to your head. That's why we are here, to make sure you know your place. And what you did last night, many of done before. Like me, and him, and him, and him." Swim then informed, pointing at the three men.

A general laugh went through the group, except for the 4 that had met Aizen when they were accompanying Gaius. He took this time to get a better look at them. They were all weak, their strength comparable to the thugs that attacked Amelia, outside of those three he "fought".

Speaking of which, this Swim's power was comparable to that of Farold. Meaning this was not an impressive group, but did make Aizen think this level of power was the standard in this world, that is if he didn't go out of his way to find someone higher.

"I told you to stop this, Swim! He is a guest, and you should treat him as such."

"That's the first I've heard about it." Swim remarked, letting go of the Shinigami.

"He is here because of Lady Amelia…" The maid tried to argue, but he wasn't having none of it.

"That's not what her father said. He is allowed to stay here, but we weren't told to give him any special treatment. That being said, where is he going?"

"He was given permission to go to the library, and I was tasked with leading him there."

"Is that so? Then, before you take him there, would he be open to a little sparring session?" Swim suggested, turning his attention back to Aizen.

"B-Boss, he took care of twelve thugs. Perhaps…" One of the guards from the previous day mumbled, before being interrupted by his superior.

"And you hold yourself at the level of said thugs? Don't you have faith in your training!? If I had been there I would have done the same. You know why? Because I have trained to go beyond simple thugs."

"I highly doubt that would be the case, even with your training. After all, your strength compares only to their 3rd strongest. Had you fought those above him you would have been killed. Rather easily, I would say." Aizen pointed out, with a mocking chuckle.

"Then, you won't mind spending some time here? Throw him a sword."

At his command, one of the men threw a wooden sword at Aizen, who had easily caught it. This was followed by him carefully analyzing the instrument. It was nostalgic in a sense, since it had been a long time since he had used something like it.

"This will be a regular sparring match, the goal will be to disarm the opponent. There will be no use of [Martial Arts], magic, or anything else." Swim announced.

"I will not allow this. You will let us pass, or I will…" Eva once more tried to protest, failing this time by Aizen's words.

"There is no need to be concerned. I have more than enough time to take care of him."

"A-Alright." She nodded, taking a step away from them.

"Begin whenever you are ready." The Shinigami informed.

Swim put on a confident smirk, as he charged forward letting out a war cry as he did so. His opponent needed only a single glance to see through all of his openings, and his current mental state. It was such an easy read to make, that it took away any enjoyment that he might have found in this.

The captain of the guard went for a downwards swing, his confidence doubled by the fact Aizen made no attempts to move. This would show everyone how good he really was. This hope came to a quick end, when Aizen calmly raised his sword blocking the hit. The feeling of both objects making contact, caused Swim to think he had crashed into a wall.

"You are full of openings, something someone who brags about his training, should not have."

Swim threw himself back, letting out a frustrated hiss as he recomposed himself. All the while Aizen calmly let his arm drop to his side.

"Don't look down on me!"

Swim went for a horizontal swing, which this time Aizen decided to act upon. Using his superior speed he lifted his sword right up to Swim's throat stopping the captain in his tracks.

"I wonder what has you so distracted." Aizen mused, applying some pressure on the throat.

"Stay focused on the match." His opponent growled back, backing away from Aizen.

"Is it perhaps because in one night, I managed to accomplish something, you know you would never be able to do?"

The young captain gritted his teeth upon hearing the correct jabs of from opponent. Being relatively young and confident in his luck with women, what he had heard last night had been processed as an insult.

"I will make you regret those words."

Swim didn't even have time to react, as in the blink of an eye Aizen closed the distance between them, hitting the captain in the gut with the wooden blade. The single blow was strong enough to drop Swim to his knees.

"Are we done here?" The Shinigami asked, looking down at his opponent.

"B-Bastard…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Dropping his sword, the Shinigami began to make his way back to the maid's side. However, midway he stopped and looked back at the still kneeling Swim.

"I shall concede that you are as well trained as you claim, and I will admit that apart from those present, outside of myself, you are the strongest one here, captain. However, you very eagerly threw those attributes away, because of your pride. You may consider yourself lucky that my intentions were not hostile. Had they been would have you acted in the same manner, and thrown your life away, when you should be protecting your superiors?"

The captain of the guards cursed himself. Once more Aizen spoke the truth. Because of his bruised ego he had tried to one-up the man by beating him in a sparring match. Looking back now, it was obvious that had been a terrible idea. If this had been a real fight he would have been killed. It only frightened him more, as he understood Aizen could have finished this with the first blow.

"Why didn't you drop me with the first blow?" Swim asked, staggering back to his feet.

"If I had done that, what would you have learned? Would you have accepted the defeat, or tried to attack me again? Would you have understood that your downfall came because of your ego, or would you consider it a mistake on your part?"

"I-I see…"

"Shall we get going?" Aizen asked Eva, turning back to look at her.

"O-Of course."

"Wait!" Swim called out, getting Aizen's attention once more.

"P-Please train me." He then asked.

"Why?" The Shinigami asked in reply.

"I can see that you are powerful, and skilled. I may be driven by my ego, but I am not so foolish as to not ask someone like you if he would be open to helping me improve."

"U-Us to! We all would like to learn with someone stronger than the captain." The other guards said enthusiastically.

Aizen was honestly not interested in their request. He saw little potential in these men, but outright declining may make him look bad. Since he needed to show Gaius how trustworthy his word was, this was a decent opportunity.

"Very well. We shall begin training tomorrow."

Eva and Aizen continued making their way to the library, when the maid once more spoke out.

"That was very impressive! I had never seen anyone do something like that to Swim." She remarked, showing genuine surprise.

"That was nothing. He also wasn't taking it seriously."

"Still it was very impressive. Especially when done to someone like Swim, who thinks of himself as the best thing ever." Eva said, with a somewhat disgusted look on her face.

* * *

Finally, they reached the door that led to the library, which given its dimensions Aizen assumed the library itself was not that impressive in size. Eva opened the door, and they both entered. The space was composed of five large, completely full bookshelves, and a small area with 2 sofas, chairs and tables. As soon as they entered, they were greeted by an older looking man in a butler's outfit. He was bald, with kind looking light blue eyes.

"Welcome."

"Walter, this is Aizen. He will stay here till dinner time, and shall not be disturbed." Eva informed.

"Very well."

"I shall return soon, with something for you to eat." Eva informed Aizen, before leaving.

"May I be of use, sir?" Walter asked.

"Yes, I would like a simple book. Something fitting for someone who does not understand your language."

"I-I see. In that case would a children's book be acceptable?" Walter remained serious as he spoke, showing his suggestion was not an attempt to mock Aizen.

"It would."

"Then I shall bring it to you shortly. Please take a seat wherever you wish."

"If you don't mind, I shall accompany you."

"As you wish."

Indeed, little over an hour later, Eva returned carrying a tray with her. She saw Aizen sitting by one of the tables, with a small pile of books next to him. Eva placed the tray on the table before taking a seat opposite to him.

"I brought what I could." She informed.

"Thank you." Aizen said, in an empty tone, as he was focused on the book.

Eva looked at the books, noting they were all for children's use. Deciding not to think too much into it, she turned her attention back to him, and lamented the fact she would have to leave soon. Hopefully by then he would have eaten. Soon enough, Aizen ate the meal she had brought him, and once more Eva left the library. This time she was confronted by a redhaired maid, who was ironically called Red.

"How did it go?" The smaller maid asked.

"What do you mean? I simply came to bring him something to eat."

"I'm sure he needed it. After spending a night hard at work." Red laughed as Eva walked past her.

"Still, are you really going forward with your idea?" She asked in curiosity.

"Of course." Eva replied confidently.

"I don't see what good going after Lady Amelia's new toy will do."

"Lady Amelia does not factor into this, given her reputation that is."

"But from what I understood, she may not simply walk away from this one." Red pointed out.

"And I don't need her to walk away. I just need him to walk to me."

"Good luck with that." Red said with a smirk.

* * *

Falco made his way through the alleys of E-Rantel, using his usual black cloak to hide his face as he went back to the abandoned house that was his destination. Entering the building through a broken window, he quickly made his way to the upper floor where three men were waiting for him. They all wore black armor, with each having some alterations made to theirs. One of them was taller than the other two, yet they were all taller than Falco himself.

The taller individual, had long black hair, brown eyes, and muscular arms. His name was Kevel, and he was to Falco's left. To his right, was another man with black hair, brown eyes, and slightly unshaven beard. He was less muscular then the rest, had a metallic toothpick in his mouth, and another one resting on his right ear. His name was Razor.

The one that stood in front of him was their leader. He was the oldest looking of the group, perhaps being in his late 40s or early 50s. He also had a muscular frame, which was pointed out by his muscular arms. He wore a black visor, with a matching bandana, and fingerless globes. His hair was blonde as was his long moustache, but his unshaven beard was black. His name was Logan.

"What do you want kid!? I thought we had agreed that the next time you contacted us, you would have the package with you." Kevel growled.

"T-That's the t-thing… They're dead." Falco hesitantly informed.

"What did you say!?" Razor forcefully replied, taking the toothpick out of his mouth.

"I-I don't know the specifics, but I know they were all killed."

"I thought you told us they were up for the job." Razor growled.

"I mean, how difficult can it be to capture one defenseless woman." Kevel said with a laugh.

"M-My sources also know t-that… t-there was an unknown man with her. P-Perhaps he was the one that did it."

"You're telling us that one guy took out thirteen men?" Kevel asked, but looked back at Logan.

"That is a stupid question, as you know such a thing is possible. You and Razor could do it, and I could do it." Logan replied, in a calm tone.

"Then what do we do?" Razor asked.

"We go back to the boss. Please, show young Falco here, his payment." Logan calmly replied.

Razor turned his attention back to Falco, charged some of his energy into his metallic toothpick, and threw it at the side of the man's head. This caused it to pierce Falco's skull, killing him.

* * *

Sometime later, Logan arrived at the door of his superior's room. Knocking at the door, he took in the sounds he heard from the interior as if they were something routine, since in the end they were.

"C-Come in!" His superior roared.

Logan entered the room, closed the door behind him, and turned right to look at the bedroom portion of the room. There an obese, balding man in his 60s, sat in bed with a much younger looking woman who did her best to pleasure him, and earn her master's good will. This man was Kalvyn Portio Ranoc, a wealthy noble of the Kingdom, who was in truth the organizer of one of the most decadent events someone of stature could partake in.

"Good news?" Kalvyn asked.

"No. Falco said that the men were killed, perhaps by a unknown man that was seen with the package."

Kalvyn let out a frustrated hiss, and in his rage he felt the overwhelming urge to hit something in an attempt to calm himself. Luckily for him, the girl was close enough for him to slap her out of the bed, and onto the floor. That action seemed to be enough for him to regain his focus, at least for now.

"This is terrible, absolutely terrible! She would have been the perfect piece for this upcoming event! Do you know how much they would have paid to get a shot at breaking a woman like her!?"

"I do, sir. If you wish, me and my men could…" Logan was interrupted by his superior's laugh.

"Eager, are we?"

"Eager to serve, as we always are." Once more Kalvyn laughed.

"Eager for the reward you mean." The noble said, looking at the young girl.

"I will admit they are always bountiful."

"No, that will not be needed… I still have some days left in this place, meaning we still have some time to think of something. Until then you are dismissed."

"As you wish."

Logan took a small bow, and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He was met with Kevel and Razor, who were waiting for their orders.

"So?" Kevel asked.

"We are to wait."

"So, we can relax?" Razor asked.

"Yes. But you can begin to prepare to what I think the boss will decide." Logan replied, beginning to walk away as the other two followed him.

"The usual?" Razor asked, removing his toothpick from his mouth.

"Yes."

"What a pain." Kevel sighed.

"That's because you big man, have no concept of subtlety." Razor laughed.

"To be fair, you are both right." Logan added.

"Still…" Kevel said, pausing and looking around to make sure they were alone.

"When the boss asks us to kidnap new girls, it just means extra work for us."

"That's why you should relax before then." His superior explained.

"Which means, we have this city for ourselves! What should we do first?" Razor asked, energetically.

"Drink." Kevel and Logan replied, causing the three to fall into laughter.


	4. Learning

Adelin entered Aizen's room, and her eyes went to the maids that were finishing up changing the sheets of the bed. Given the situation no other solution was possible, so they had to be moved in order to be cleaned. Of course, others would soon come to make the bed presentable once again. In her mind, she could only hope someone else would be tasked with taking care of the disgusting odor that filled the air, that even a full morning had yet to dissipate.

Being close to lunch time, the master of the house had tasked her with informing Amelia that the meal would soon be ready. Given the nights events, Amelia had decided to strangely spend most of the morning in bed. Something Adelin would never judge, but would have to admit that didn't make the job of making the room presentable easy.

Making her way to the closed door that lead to the bathroom, she knocked two times, before waiting for a reply.

"Yes?" Amelia asked.

"My lady, lunch is almost finished, and ready to be served."

No sound came from the other side. After all it wasn't needed, as shortly after the door opened, revealing a fully recovered Amelia.

"Lead the way." She simply said.

"As you wish."

Taking a small bow, Adelin did as she was told and led Amelia to the dinning room. As they walked, Amelia eventually spoke up.

"What did my father do with him?"

"I-I would not know, my Lady." Adelin replied, to which Amelia chuckled.

"You're such a bad liar. I know very well, that nothing goes on in this house without you knowing."

To this, Adelin momentarily looked back at her superior, before giving a muffled chuckle of her own, and speaking.

"Indeed. I know that he was sent to the library, and we were instructed not to disturb him till dinner time."

"Is that all?"

"I know that Eva, as gone there more then once today. After said order was given."

"I see…" Amelia remarked, falling into silence.

It was obvious her father was the one behind this. No one else could have given an order that the people in the house would follow. Then the real question was, why would he send Aizen to the library? Amelia's mind went through various possibilities, many of those she came up with involved her father having come up with someway to get rid of Aizen. Still, none of her ideas seemed to make sense. At least fully, but that was until she remembered her conversation with Aizen in the carriage.

She remembered that he seemed to be very confident in being able to learn their language from books alone. Could it be that her father allowed him to do so? No, she couldn't see him doing that. Especially after what happened last night. To be honest, she was just surprised Aizen hadn't immediately been thrown out. She could only conclude that her new acquaintance was skilled enough to even work around her father's stubborn mind. He truly was an interesting being.

* * *

Arriving at the vast dining room, the scene was the same as it was most of the time. A massive table, that could easily seat 20 people, was occupied by only one man at it's head. Amelia took her usual seat to her father's right, waiting as the other servants prepared her plate, with Adelin dismissed herself before leaving.

"I see you've finally decided to show your face. After the disgusting display you made last night." Gaius flatly remarked.

"Good day to you too father." Amelia replied calmly.

Silence fell for several moments, Gaius being less then pleased with his daughters reply, but not having the patience to say or growl anything back.

"So, I heard you sent Aizen to the library. I can't help but wonder why you did that, father." Amelia spoke up, breaking the silence.

"We made a wager." Gaius informed, his words immediately getting Amelia's attention.

"You've never risked leaving things to chance. What changed?" Amelia asked, genuinely curious.

"He believed he could teach himself how to read and write, till dinner time. It sounds like an easy win to me." Gaius replied, drinking from his whine glass.

Amelia couldn't help but eye down her father. He was too comfortable with this, especially since she knew her father would never leave such things to chance. He was a man who liked to be in control, and to feel the pulse of the situation flow through his grip. Making a wager was not something he would do so easily. Based on such a belief, a reason for this wager began to take form in her mind, and not being one to hold back, Amelia decided to directly ask her father if she was right.

"Could it be, you have seen something of worth in him?"

She spoke in an almost sarcastic tone, since her father admitting to this was a humorous thing in her mind. Her words got no verbal answer, but she did manage to get his attention, so she decided to continue speaking.

"Could it be, that you accepted this wager, knowing you could lose, father?"

"In a wager, the possibility of losing is present for both sides…" Gaius replied, taking another gulp from his cup, before continuing.

"However, what you said is not that far off from the truth. From what you said, and from what I saw of Aizen, he does seem to be a very complex individual. Someone like him could be of use to us, especially if there is indeed someone after you."

Amelia rested back in her chair, since moments like this were rare. Her father was a stern and distant man, and to see him speak like this was something that managed to catch her off guard.

"Are you concerned about the future of your business?" She asked, drinking from her glass.

"Among other things. Still, I will not accept any more acts of depravity in my own house!" Gaius growled, going back to his usual self.

"And your are not the only one to have taken a liking to him. Countess Victoria was here today…" The elder informed, just to be interrupted by Amelia.

"Was it because of her delivery?"

"Yes. But it was nothing that couldn't be fixed. She happened to cross paths with Aizen, and seemed very pleased with him. That being said, I think it is because of his natural looks. His charm if you will…" Gaius continued, drinking his wine once more.

"Something like that could be of use to us. More specifically to you, when I send you out to do business."

"I never thought you would be convinced so quickly, father. I guess his charm worked on you as well." Amelia said with a laugh.

"Hold your tongue, child! I thought you were the one that wanted to give him a chance. That is what I am doing with this wager. If he is indeed as good as he seems to be, then you will get what you want."

"How generous of you, father."

* * *

Eva used the small commotion in the kitchen, to place some of the food on a tray. Having given Aizen her word that she would get him some meals, she didn't want to fail him. Especially since she wanted to begin to make a good impression around the man. It would make it easier for her to get close to him.

Managing to exit the kitchen without any unwanted attention, she quickly made her way back to the library. All the while the maid named Red followed her. Arriving at the door that lead to the library, Red stayed behind while Eva went in.

Walking towards the table Aizen was still sitting at, she was now faced by a much larger pile of books than before. It truly surprised her how fast he could go through them. Especially the ones that were on top of the pile, which were of a decent size already. She also managed to notice a notebook that rested to his side, on which several letters seemed to have been crudely drawn.

"I have brought you your meal." Eva calmly announced.

Aizen raised his head from the table to look at her, and once more she was surprised by how lively he looked. It was her understanding that one would be tired from spending so much time studying.

"Thank you. Please place it here." The Shinigami said, motioning to the empty spot on the table.

Doing as she was told, Eva placed the tray on the table. Moving back to her initial position in front of him, she could now only wait for him to eat his meal. Noticing that he didn't decide to start eating right away, Eva took the opportunity to make a small joke. Her words weren't serious as she only wanted to see his reaction, but she would not mind if he said yes to it.

"I-If you wish, it would not be an issue if I were to help you eat your lunch." She announced with a slightly seductive tone.

A tone also used to show him, she was not pressuring him into having his meal, and hers was merely a helpful suggestion. Aizen once more turned his attention to her, and seemed to be perfectly unfazed by her words, which Eva couldn't help but find disappointing. Certainly, any man would eagerly take the offer to be feed by a woman as beautiful as her.

"I do hope you are being properly compensated for such diligence." Aizen remarked, putting strange emphasis on the word "diligence".

"T-Thank you." Eva replied, taking a small bow to hide her blushing face.

"There is no need to say such things. After all, as a simple guest in this household, I should be the one to be thanking such hospitality."

"I-I'm merely doing my job. We are here to serve, after all." Eva quickly said, giving her words a slightly seductive tone once more.

"Then it would be for the best, if I didn't keep you here for long. We wouldn't want the master of the house to be upset. Now, would we?"

"N-No."

Aizen went silent as he finally turned his attention to his meal, while Eva let out a low hiss. She was annoyed by how he had completely ignored her intentions. However, what he said was true, and it was a valid concern for her. She did not want to anger Gaius, so it was a better option to let him eat, and then try and make her advances later.

When the Shinigami was done with his meal, Eva picked up the tray with a bow, and made her way out of the library, where Red was still waiting, sitting on the floor.

"How did it go?" The smaller maid asked, getting back to her feet.

"The same as before." Eva hissed back, beginning to walk away.

"So, no progress…" Red mumbled.

"You should have seen it! He didn't even look at me lustfully." Eva spat, like a child throwing a tantrum.

"I mean, am I not pretty enough!?" She continued, looking down at Red.

"I-I'm not really into other women, sorry." Red replied nonchalantly, further angering her fellow maid.

"Which side are you on anyway!?"

"I'm just watching."

"Fine… This is not a problem." Eva said, regaining control over herself.

"Then, what will you do next?"

"Something bolder. I'll give him a reason to lust after me." Eva said with determination.

* * *

Night had come, and it was getting closer to dinner time, with Aizen's time was coming to an end. It was Gaius' intention for a maid to go and call him back, however Amelia volunteered herself to go and get him, doing so even before her father could say anything about it.

Making her way to the library, she walked through the door and was then welcomed by Walter. Giving the old man a quick word in reply, Amelia made her way towards the table Aizen was sitting at. It was surprisingly clean, outside for a few notebooks, pencils and pens.

"Your time's over, Aizen." She announced.

"I know. That is why I have already put every book back into place." The Shinigami politely informed.

"Walter, is this true?" Amelia asked, looking back at the old butler.

"Yes, my Lady."

Looking back at him, Aizen found himself met with an annoyed look, followed by Amelia placing her hands on the table to further showcase her current state of mind.

"Are you that confident?" She asked in a low tone.

"Should I not be? Your language is rather simple."

Amelia then straightened her posture and let out a sigh, which almost evolved into an annoyed chuckle. She couldn't fault him for his confidence. Her eyes went back to the table, and with her left hand she opened one of the notebooks. Flipping through several pages, until she reached one that was empty, and with a pen on her right, she quickly wrote something down on it.

"Then can you tell me what this means?"

Aizen looked down at the paper, and the only change she could see was his smile growing ever so slightly, before his eyes went back to her, with an amused expression.

"Such words are below you, Lady Amelia."

"It seems you have indeed learned something." Amelia remarked with a smirk.

"Perhaps you need further proof, to be properly convinced." Aizen said, getting back to his feet.

"Don't concern yourself with me. The one you need to convince is my father, remember?"

"Shall we go meet him then?" The man asked.

Amelia swiftly turned around to face the door and motioned the Shinigami to follow her, which he did. As they made their way back, the duo came across Adelin who seemed to be making her way towards the same direction they were coming from.

"Lady Amelia, your father, wishes to see you both in the dinning hall." She announced.

"Both of us?" Amelia asked back in curiosity.

"Yes. Please follow me."

* * *

The trio made their way to the dining hall, where Gaius was already enjoying his dinner. They stopped to his left, as Adelin placed herself behind the master of the house to his left, while Amelia and Aizen remained in front of him.

"What do you have to show me, Aizen?" Gaius asked.

Aizen materialized a piece of paper from one of his pockets, unfolded it and placed it on top of the table. Gaius looked at Aizen, then looked down at the paper. He quickly ran through it's contents, before letting out an angered growl, as his attention went back to Aizen.

"I see you don't lack for confidence." Gaius hissed, taking a drink from his glass.

"Is this enough proof?"

"Yes, it is. Congratulations Aizen, you've won your spot in my home." The master of the house replied, raising his glass to the Shinigami.

"However, try not to get too comfortable. I will not allow you to simply do as you please."

"I would expect no less from you, sir. I am very thankful for the opportunity, and I will do my best not to waste it." Aizen said, taking a small bow.

"I do hope so, for both your sakes." Gaius said, looking at Aizen and his daughter.

"Adelin, please take Aizen back to his room. He must be tired after such a long day. Amelia, join me for dinner."

"As you wish. Please follow me." Adelin said, walking away along with Aizen following behind.

Amelia took her seat, after a short while several servants came to prepare the table for her, while others brought the meal itself.

"What did the paper say?" Amelia asked, not bothering to look at the sheet that still rested on the table.

"Nothing important."

"Either way, you lost the wager, father."

"A valid result, from my point of view. I must admit I'm truly shocked by how fast he managed to learn our language. And to be able to perfect his handwriting to such an extent, it truly is…" Gaius began to say, however Amelia spoke over him.

"Frightening?"

"Exactly. This alone is enough to show us how great his potential is, and how good a find he is for us."

"It's good to see you finally admit it, father." Amelia remarked.

"Do not get too full of yourself, child. Men like that, are hard to hold down. They tend to be hungrier then those you would normally come across. He may be in our hands now, but he is fully capable of leaving whenever he wishes."

"Do not worry. I will make sure his interest is kept only on us."

"Since you were the one to bring him in, I think that is only fitting. However, refrain from any more decadent displays, while in my home."

"Understood."

Having finished dinner and desert, Amelia made her way to Aizen's room, opening the door she saw him sitting on the same chair he occupied in the morning writing on a notebook. Closing the door behind her, she began to approach him, this prompting Aizen to close the notebook and look up at her.

"You seem to have gotten my father's, temporary favor." She informed.

"Temporary?" Aizen calmly asked.

"He feels you are simply using us, and will eventually leave us behind once you've gotten what you wanted."

"I never intended to get his full approval with a simple wager. The wager was necessary to get his attention. Just enough for him to keep me around, and see worth in me."

"Was this situation, all part of some grand scheme of yours?" Amelia asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"Perhaps I should be the one asking that question. Since, it was in your best interests for me to cause a good impression with your father. Which, if that was indeed your intention, you decided to have sex with me, knowing what his reaction would be. Meaning you expected his reaction, and you also expected me to be able to deal with him. Am I wrong?"

"My father is no fool, Aizen. Even if your presence displeased him, he is not proud enough as to let that blind him from something that could possibly improve his business."

"Then, what do you think he will do next?"

"Against you? Nothing. For now at least. Enjoy your rest, because next time I'm sent out it is possible you will be told to come with me."

"I can hardly wait." Aizen said with a barely noticeable smile slowly widening.

* * *

Kalvyn Portio Ranoc moved around in his bed, his body looking for the girl he had brought on his journey for the sole purpose of keeping him company, and who had now seemingly decided to get away from his grip. Beginning to wake up, already with ideas of how he would teach her proper manners, he was meet with a black shape standing on top of him, and the sensation of cold steel resting on his throat.

"Wh…" he tried to speak, but the blade pressed harder against him.

"Be silent, pig." The figure growled.

"Let's get moving." Another voice spoke up, to his right.

Managing to move his eyes to the source of the voice, Kalvyn saw two other figures dressed completely in black, with only their eyes being visible. One of them was carrying the girl in his arms. Everything became obvious in his mind. They were here to rescue her. Not only that but they dared to threaten him, and so they would all pay for such an affront.

"Your lucky, Ranoc. If it were up to me, I would be gutting you right here."

With that, the figure jumped out of the bed and followed the others through the opened window, and almost immediately after Kalvyn sat back up, with his hand going to his throat.

"Logan!" He roared.

The trio escaped through the window and began to make their way through the city's rooftops, and they were soon joined by seven other people in similar outfits. Their role had been to take out the guards Ranoc had placed around the building he was staying at. They were making quick progress through the city, when one of the people in the lead collapsed, and fell into the streets below.

For a moment the entire group stopped, which was quickly followed by the man holding the rescued girl in his arms jumping back as a metallic toothpick landed in front of him. Just as they were about to get back on the move, someone appeared not to far ahead of them. It was Razor, one of the men in the employ of Kalvyn Portio Ranoc.

"Yo." He said calmly, passing his hand through his hair.

"Move on ahead. All of you!"

The one that spoke was the same one that had threatened Kalvyn. He pushed his way through the group, his dagger already in his right hand.

"A-Are you sure?" The one holding the girl hesitantly asked.

"Yes. Just get a move on!"

Doing as he roared, the rest of the group moved onto a nearby roof and continued on advancing, as Razor watched on as his target escaped. He prepared himself to go after them, but was then attacked by the one that stayed behind. Razor easily avoided the slash, jumping backwards, before sighing tiredly, knowing he would have to deal with this "obstacle" first.

"I'm not letting you go!" His opponent declared in anger.

"Ugh. Fine. You got a name, kid?" Razor asked.

"Horton."

"Razor. Come on, I don't have all day."

"Don't look down on us!"

Horton charged and began to slash at his opponent like a madman, his anger being fueled by how easily his opponent dodged every single blow. As he did this, he didn't notice the four toothpicks that rested in Razor's left hand. Horton continued his assault until he suddenly stopped.

His eyes were frozen, fixated on Razor who was looking back at him with a small sarcastic smirk. Horton's free hand went to his neck, finally realizing the four toothpicks sticking out of it. Falling to his knees, Horton's eyes once more went to his opponent. As he tried to speak, a fifth projectile landed right in between his eyes, killing him almost instantly.

Just like that Razor vanished from sight. Using his ridiculous speed he easily managed to catch up with the remaining group, and in both his hands were several of his metal toothpicks.

* * *

The group was making their way past a large empty square, when they were showered by several projectiles, which surprisingly only killed one of them. However, it forced all the others to fall down into the large square, basically boxing themselves in as a result.

Razor landed in front of them shortly after, calmly placing a toothpick in his mouth as he stood before seven cornered individuals.

"I'm going to need the girl back." He calmly announced.

"Never!" The one who was carrying her growled.

"What a shame. It always pains me to see young talent die." A new voice said as it echoed through the air.

Everyone, except Razor, turned to look at the source of the voice, which came from the only entrance to the square. Standing there were two men, with one carrying a large battle axe over his left shoulder.

"What's taking so long, Razor? Are these kids giving you problems?" Kevel said as he laughed loudly.

"What can I say? They've got a good pair of legs on them."

"I'm sure the boss would want to know about that." The larger man calmly added.

"Give me a break…" Razor said as he sighed.

"You two can argue later. We were ordered to deal with all of them. Except the women in the group. They are to be taken back for appraisal." Logan informed.

"Pig…" One of the remaining members of the group mumbled.

"Ray, take care of Olivia."

The one who was carrying the girl up to this point placed her on the arms of the one who had just expressed her disgust for the enemy.

"B-But, Crowther, we have to run." Ray pointed out.

Crowther however ignored her protests. Perhaps it was because he knew the hard reality of the situation as he walked towards the trio. Standing before him as the leader of his group.

"Do you have anything to say?" Logan asked in curiosity.

"Let us go. We have done nothing wrong. We simply wanted to save one of our own!" Crowther shouted back.

"One of your own?" Kevel asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Olivia, where do you think you are going? What will your master think?" Logan spoke, his eyes falling onto the girl.

Ray looked down as she felt her friend began to squirm in her arms, until she ultimately pushed herself away from Ray falling on the ground as a result. Her eyes darted around frantically, her breathing became labored and fast passed, followed by Olivia getting back to her feet and then running in the direction of the trio, much to the groups shock.

"O-Olivia…" Crowther gasped.

Olivia ran like a mad until she fell on her knees right in front of Logan. She then proceeded to take several bows, all the while pleading like something akin to a miserable dog.

"You mustn't. You mustn't. Master will be mad. I wasn't going anywhere, I swear." She pleaded.

"Then, these people were taking you away against your will?" Logan asked, not even bothering to look down at her.

"Y-Yes, that's it! They wanted to take me away. I didn't want to."

"I guess you were in the wrong after all. What a shame." The veteran said as he sighed.

"Ladies step aside. I don't want to kill any of you needlessly." Kevel announced, beginning to walk forwards.

"Take care of the men. I'll knock the rest of them out." Razor informed while walking forwards.

"Fine." Kevel said in an almost annoyed fashion.

Logan simply watched on as a literal massacre took place in front of him. It was always a marvel to see his two protegees at work. Even more so when they worked as a unstoppable duo.

Razor was frighteningly fast given his size. He was an expert rogue and assassin who had pretty much created his own style of killing via implementation of his own toothpicks. He was also an expert in many assassin variants of [Martial Arts] that boosted his already impressive speed and agility. Skills which in this situation he didn't have to use.

His opponents were younger yes, but outright lacked what was needed to even be a threat to him. Logan thought this as Razor then masterfully "danced" around those who attacked him, in order to knock out the women in the group.

Logan's attention then went to Kevel. The man was a giant and built like a house, with his regular strength above that of the average man by default. This allowed him to swing his axe as freely as he did. Even if that was an issue, he was competent in several [Martial Arts] that overwrote such limitations. These also complemented his also freakish speed for a man of his size.

If he had a weakness it was that unlike Razor and himself, Kevel was simpler minded and more straight forward, which made him speak and do things when the best option was to stay put. To be honest, till now he was lucky that his strength enabled him not to worry about such things. Well, that was until he came across Logan and Razor. Unlike Razor, Kevel presented himself as a tank, easily cutting through those that attacked him.

As the elder analyzed the scene, his eyes fell on a charging Crowther, who had gone past the rest of his trio and was quickly making his way towards him. However, Logan didn't even try to move, as his veteran experience having already told him how the situation would go. So when the younger man's blade made contact with his stomach it was all part of the plan.

As soon as the blade made contact with Logan's skin, it was sent flying into the air as if it had stroked metal, minus the sound.

"H-How…" Crowther mumbled in shock, staggering backwards.

"You are too young to be attacking me head on." The elder replied, with a bored tone.

Crowther gulped, trying his best not to run away like a coward. His eyes went down to Olivia who had the emptiest expression he had ever seen. As if her soul had been removed.

"I guess it is my turn." Logan spoke, getting the younger man's attention.

It was as if time had stopped from Crowther's point of view. The last thing he saw was Logan's right-hand clenching into a fist, which was followed by a single blow to the head. It was a blow strong enough to send the other's head flying several feet away from the body.

"Done!" Kevel announced, using his free hand to clear some of the blood off of his face.

"Me too." Razor added.

"Then, let's get moving."

* * *

Ray slowly woke up, her entire head hurting from Razor's knockout blow. Her slightly opened eyes began to examine her surroundings. She could almost immediately tell that she was in some kind of abandoned building. As her eyes began to fully open she saw that she was surrounded by several men. In front of her was the trio that had attacked them, and the bastard himself, Kalvyn.

Hanging to his leg, pulling slightly at his pants like a dog trying to get it's master's attention was Olivia, who seemed to have been visibly crying. This scene made Ray's heart break further. She would have never imagined her friend to have been reduced to such a disgusting state.

A sudden breeze of air brought her back from her thoughts, directing her eyes downwards, Ray saw that she was in fact naked, and on her knees and bound by rope. Looking to her side she saw the three other women of the group. One was crying, and the others were silent, with their heads hung low in defeat.

"I see that you are all awake. Then, I can now begin." Kalvyn said with a wide grin.

Having spoken, he began to walk around the group of women, his ever hungry eyes examining every inch of them. He didn't need to get too close in order to do so. Having spent many years in this business, he had learned to appraise a woman's body from a certain distance, since there could be some associated dangers.

"Young, seemingly in good shape, and no visible markings or scars. I will admit, coming from a group of street punks, I am surprised at their quality." Kalvyn said, looking at Logan.

"Screw you! You fat bastard!" Ray roared in disgust.

Like that silence fell upon all of them as Kalvyn stopped, and all those present waited for his reaction. The noble calmly straightened his posture, and walked up towards the rebellious Ray. Stopping at a safe distance from her, he took a moment to examine her rage filled face, before then speaking.

"I guess you will have to do. I was hoping to have someone of a… higher class to fill that role, but I guess someone of your level will have to do it. You see, I like to offer my costumers a challenge. Give them the opportunity to do some of the hard work themselves. With those words, you've just earned yourself that spot."

Ray felt a chill go down her spine at the sound of those words. She knew perfectly well what he meant by "costumers", and could somewhat understand what he meant by his statement. It made her feel both terrified and sickened just from thinking of it.

"Please, do not grow so pale. After all, soon enough you will be the star of the party." The man added, with a sadistic smile.

"Now, for the rest. The one that is crying, she is to become a utility, and I want her ready for proper use before the next event. The other two can actually be worked into a package. Double the experience for only half the pay."

With that, their fates were sealed and soon enough all of them were once more knocked out. Soon enough they would be transported out of the city, where their "integration" into the noble's business would begin.


	5. New Clothes & Old Marks

Amelia opened one of the curtains of her room to let the early morning sunlight in. The window she stood in front of lead to the inner garden, where she knew that at that time Swim and his men would be. The reason she was actively seeing if they were indeed training, was because Adelin had informed her that Aizen had agreed to train them.

Indeed, her information was current, and Aizen was a man of his word. In the garden was the Shinigami, watching on at an exhausted group of men. Some were on their backs breathing heavily, while others were on all fours. Meanwhile, Swim was the only one that managed to remain on his knees, all the while looking up at Aizen. Amelia's thoughts came to an abrupt end, when someone knocked at her door.

"May I come in, my lady?" The maid asked from behind the door.

"You may." Amelia replied calmly, turning to look at the newly arrived servant.

"Good morning, my lady. Do you wish to be served breakfast?"

"Yes. Have it delivered to the dinning room. I will be there shortly."

"As you wish." Taking a bow, the maid left.

After the maid left, Amelia once more directed her attention to the garden. The fact he had taken the time to actually train Swim and the others, was very curious. She understood Aizen enough to note his incredible abilities and intelligence. These only made it frightening to think that this was him while he's still ignorant of how their world works.

He didn't seem to be the type to do something without a proper reason. A reason that would benefit him, even if he had to give something back. That's how she rationalized the fact he had promised her a reward for her help. If not for that Amelia would honestly question why would he bother remaining around her. Certainly it was not because of how she good she looked, or how she was in bed.

That being said, the reason for him to have accepted training them, must be for some kind of gain he could take from it. Perhaps he saw Swim and his men, as the perfect opportunity to further learn about this world's fighters, and even learn more about [Martial Arts]. Amelia sighed at the thought of this, taking this time to go get dressed and quickly wash up. Certainly he would not be satisfied with whatever he could learn from Swim and the others. Even she knew that they were just average in strength.

As she thought about him, another important question came to mind: how much did he actually learn from reading all those books? He had easily learned their language, if not others, which was already impressive enough, but he would have gained knowledge on other subjects.

Things like how the several nations were organized across the land, how they worked in terms of politics and overall mentality, religious beliefs, the several beings that populated the world, some history, [Martial Arts], Magic, etcetera. All of this, she knew to be present in the library. Because of the freedom her father gave Walter, and how he believed a library should have books related to a wide range of topics, in that regard Aizen was very lucky.

* * *

Swim took in several long drags of air as they had all been made fools out of by Aizen. That was how he managed to explain it. As much as it may surprise some people, this wasn't the proper training Aizen had promised, this was just an evaluation. Upon Aizen's request, he faced each member of the group in one-on-one combat. He asked for them to take things seriously and attack him at a 100%, and with true killing intent.

Everyone attacked him, and all of them had been easily brushed aside in 2 moves or less. Even if it sounded brutal, Aizen assured them there was a valid point to this. He simply wanted to see how each member of the group was, and he assured them that such method would give him the information he required.

"Alright. That is all for today. Tomorrow we will truly start. For now, you should all go and get some rest." Aizen announced.

"W-What!?" Swim gasped in surprise.

"I have gathered the information I need on every one of you. With that information, tomorrow I will have a proper training session prepared. For today, anything else will not be necessary. However, if you wish to continue, I would suggest light exercises." Aizen calmly replied.

Swim could not help but feel underwhelmed, but he did not find anything wrong with Aizen's explanation. Since it would make no sense for him to start training them without first understanding what needed to be done.

"V-Very well. Thank you for your time." Swim said, taking a bow.

"Likewise. I will be back tomorrow at the same time." Aizen remarked, before leaving.

The Shinigami made his way back into the house. He kept his usual composure even if underneath he was depressingly underwhelmed. It was not like he was expecting amazing things from the guards, but to truly witness how weak and limited they were, further showed him how he would need to go look for stronger individuals.

At the moment, he had yet to think about how he would go about doing it. Even if he had already started considering some nightly outings. However, during the day, he would perhaps take another look at the library. There were some topics he wanted to investigate further, especially magic and this world's inhabitants. Still, he knew that a library placed in some merchant's house could only go so far, even if it was already surprisingly well stocked. Aizen could see it enabling him to cover most bases, which would be under the more specialized knowledge he sought.

Aizen had also read some legends that had caught his attention. At first, he had dismissed them, but some of the simple and vague texts he came across hinted at hidden truths. Because of this, and many other things, he had to thank Walter. After all, the old man looked so happy to see someone touch the books he went through so much work to acquire.

His eyes briefly went down to his chest, focusing on what rested under his clothing, the Hōgyoku. It's abilities also had to be tested, now that Aizen was operating at a corporeal level. He was interested if the Hōgyoku had also gone through some changes itself. Said tests could also wait till later, perhaps on one of his outings. For now he would have to integrate with the household.

Aizen made his way towards the dining room, just in case someone of interest was there. Entering the room he saw that Amelia and her father were there. Naturally finishing up with their breakfast, his arrival caught the attention of Adelin, who in turn announced his presence to the others present.

"Morning, Aizen." Amelia said, not bothering to turn around to meet him.

Gaius said nothing, "welcoming" the new arrival with a simple nod, before going back to finishing his meal. Aizen walked to the side of the table, but didn't bother to take a seat, even if he was going to, the elder spoke before that.

"Do not bother to take a seat. You will be going out with Amelia soon enough." Gaius said flatly.

"Oh? May I ask what we will be doing?"

"My father wants you to get some proper clothing, outside of those old suits. I will be taking you to a place where we can take care of that."

"I take it I am to look presentable, for future use?" Aizen asked, with a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Exactly." Amelia replied.

"Thank you for taking care of me." The Shinigami said, taking a bow towards the group.

"Adelin, go and make sure the carriage is ready for departure." Gaius ordered.

"As you wish."

Adelin took her leave, returning about 5 minutes later, to announce that the carriage was already waiting by the front door. Amelia got up to her feet, gave her father a quick goodbye, and then began to walk away, gesturing for Aizen to follow her.

* * *

Getting inside the carriage, they began to make their way through the city and towards their destination. Aizen took this opportunity to examine the city through the window. He understood they were in one of the rich parts of the capital, and he would admit the scenery managed to support such claims. However, he could also see the poverty hidden within it.

"What has gotten your attention, Aizen?" Amelia asked, getting his attention.

"I am astonished by the poverty that fills the, so-called 'wealthy' part of the capital." Aizen replied, to which Amelia let out an audible yawn.

"Does the topic bore you?" He asked.

"Not at all. However, it loses whatever interest it could have had, when I've heard it brought up more times than I can remember."

"Then, you would prefer action?" Aizen remarked.

"I generally do. Now, let me ask you something. What is your interest in this subject?"

"From what you've told me, and from what I could gather in the library, this world seems to be filled of situations like this. The mighty hide away in their wealth, leaving the work for everyone else. There is an inherent imbalance to this world's societies…" He was saying before Amelia had decided to interrupt him.

"And is that what bothers you? How unbalanced this world is. How unfair it is?"

Aizen gave her a slight smile as a reply. It was no concrete answer, but she believed it to mean that her words were not to far from the truth.

"Then, what bothers you is not the poverty. You aren't referring a world without such things. In a fair world, poverty, pain, and suffering, would still exist. However, it would happen equally to all parts of society. Correct?"

"Such is the nature of a fair world." Aizen replied.

"But such a world is an impossibility. People are corrupt by nature, and nature, is something really difficult to change."

"It can change. They would need proper guidance."

"In that situation, said guidance would be met with heavy resistance. Am I to assume then, that this 'guide' would also have the power to fight that resistance?"

"Power is a vague word, which can be applied to several situations. Would this guide need to have the power of the mind? Yes. Would he need the power of the tongue? Of course. Would he need the power to fight?" Aizen paused, his attention once more going to the window.

"Yes, but not as absolute a power, as the ones mentioned before. No one man, can bring about such great change alone. He just isn't strong enough to face all the opposition there would be alone. He would need help from others."

"Still, he would need the strength to fight alone. Since, when his goal is to reshape how the world works, those that stand by him could turn on him." Amelia added, getting Aizen's attention once more.

"Indeed."

Silence then fell inbetween them. Amelia too looked out the window, doing her best to hold back the large smile and audible laugh that wanted to escape from her. She had to admit, he thought big. The idea of wanting to change how the world worked was certainly a grand one. Amelia herself had never considered such things. She had in a sense accepted the boring nature of her life, finding outings to break it, but never had she considered doing something so revolutionary.

"Is that what you plan to do, Aizen?"

Again, he was silent. However, he kept the same expression, the one that didn't tell her yes, but definitely didn't tell her no.

"Very well. Stick to your silence. But do you want to know what I think of that idea?"

"Do as you wish." The Shinigami replied, his eyes going back to her.

"Honestly, it sounds like a pointless effort. A simple waste of resources and man-power. However, I would gladly be there to watch them try. It sounds like fun." Amelia informed, with a devilish grin on her face.

Aizen's smile only grew slightly wider. She took this as his approval. Either way, whatever his intentions actually were, she still felt it was too early and too vague, for him to actually put it into motion. She only hoped, when the time came Aizen would remember her words. If he didn't then she would remind him that she wanted in on it. Not because of the idea itself, but to see someone go about reshaping the world as she knew it, and if anyone seemed capable of doing it, in her eyes, he did.

As the carriage ride continued, Amelia's eyes went to Aizen, his attention was somewhere else, and not on her. She would never admit it, but she wanted him to look at her, like he did before their night together, with such intense hunger. It wasn't like she had never been looked at like that before, but never had it been so intense, and no one before him had been able to back it up.

Aizen now looked at her with neutrality. It almost made her regret having slept with him, even if she would never do such a thing, not after experiencing how good he was. This experience she wanted to repeat, naturally, even if she admitted it would be as easy as before, not that would deter her in any way, it would be a welcomed challenge.

* * *

Their destination was a warehouse sized building, with a beautifully design front, with the name "Fidel's House of Taste & Fashion". Leaving the carriage, and going inside what was an oversized shop, Aizen noted that it was somewhat empty given its size.

As soon as Amelia entered, a man in his 20s came to greet her, who Aizen assumed to be a employee who had the role of greeting costumers.

"Welcome. Is there any way I can help you?" He spoke, taking a small bow.

"No. Thank you." Amelia replied.

"As you wish, madam." The employee said, taking his leave.

"So, what do you want to get, Aizen?" Amelia asked, looking at the Shinigami with mild curiosity.

"Let us keep the suited look."

"Follow me."

Amelia took Aizen to a section of the store that was apparently dedicated to that type of clothing, and the accessories that would go along with it. Having been given free reign to do as he pleased, Aizen took little time to choose the suits that caught his interest, and some matching fedoras which could always come in handy. Having picked up everything he wanted, Aizen was meet by Amelia, and a female store employee.

"Give her your things. She'll carry them to the entrance." Amelia instructed.

"Thank you." Aizen said, as he gave the woman the clothes.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Actually, does this store have anything in terms of glasses?"

"S-Sure… Follow me." Amelia replied, not understanding the point of the question.

Amelia took Aizen to a section where several types of glasses were in display. The Shinigami looked around, reading the tags that indicated price, and in some cases magical enhancements. Ignoring those without enhancements, Aizen found out that all the spells used on the glasses were rather simple, and things that for someone like him, were useless.

Picking up a pair of square glasses, with a visual enhancement spell, the Shinigami went to the closest mirror where he placed them on, followed by messing up his hair. Amelia watched the reflection as he did this. At first, she was wondering why he was doing this, but when he started changing his hair, and his facial features began to soften, everything became clear. He was now creating a disguise, but what for? It wasn't like there was someone after him, or was he planning on doing something that could get him unwanted attention?

"How do I look?" Aizen asked, looking back at her.

For a moment, Amelia was somewhat taken aback by what she saw. The Shinigami's usual confident, imposing, and worldly look was gone. It was replaced by a much kinder expression. His eyes were now kind and warm, and his smile was much more pronounced and understanding. For a moment, he felt like a completely different person.

"Heh. I almost didn't recognize you, Aizen." Amelia replied, with a sarcastic tone.

"Thank you." He said, letting out an awkward laugh while scratching the back of his head.

Once more she was put off by his words, not because of the change, but how fast and drastic it was, clearly showing her that this was not the first time he did this. As she thought of this, her eyes were on Aizen, when he removed his glasses, and by simply passing his hand through his hair returned it to its usual shape.

"Not bad, but it still needs some work." Aizen remarked, picking a case to carry the glasses.

"What's the disguise for, Aizen?"

"It will be useful, for when I go out with you to conduct business."

"And for other purposes beyond that. Correct?"

"Correct. This disguise goes beyond getting the better of your clients. It also helps me go about without drawing as much attention to myself as usual."

"I see someone has a high opinion of themselves." Amelia pointed out, sarcastically.

She saw Aizen's mouth begin to open in order to reply. However, he stopped mid-motion as his eyes went to something beyond her. Turning her head to see what had caught his attention, Amelia was surprised to see the Countess, Ada Stone Victoria. The Countess had a calm smile on her face, and on her left arm rested a newly acquired dress.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Countess." Aizen greeted, taking a small bow.

"Likewise." The woman said cordially.

"Lady Ada." Amelia greeted.

"Amelia, it's been too long. I was in the manor just the other day, but I did not get the chance to see you." The Countess remarked with a friendly smile.

"M-My apologies. I was, somewhat, indisposed."

Ada covered her mouth, in a rather seductive manner, with her eyes momentarily drifting towards Aizen, before going back to the merchant.

"That being what I had assumed from your maids gossiping, but I am glad that you are all better now."

"It was just a fleeting thing. There was no need for real concern." Amelia casually pointed out.

"But, I am happy that we got this chance to meet. Truly, it has been too long." She added.

"I will be taking my leave then." Aizen informed, walking away before anyone could say anything about it.

"How polite of him." Ada remarked.

"What do you think of him?" Amelia asked, in a more serious tone.

"I am glad that you finally refined your taste in men. He is a very good find." The Countess replied.

"I'll admit, he is not like the rest. He even managed to convince my father into letting him stay."

"Oh? A frightening thought. Your father is not an easy man to move. Then he was allowed to stay under what conditions?"

"Aizen is to help us in our businesses, and also work to some extent as my bodyguard."

"Is he strong?"

"He killed a group of 12 men all by himself." Amelia replied, to which Ada gave a shocked expression.

"Oh, my! He may even be better than my husband's best bodyguard. B-But is that all?"

"Should there be anything else?" Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"As a husband, of course!" The Countess pointed out, as if it was obvious.

"No! Absolutely not. I have not interest in marriage, be it with him or anyone else. I mean no offense, but I enjoy my freedom."

To this the Countess gave her an understanding smile, which somewhat surprised Amelia since from what she knew, Ada was the complete opposite to her. Given the fact she was married to the Count for almost 25 years now, and from what she could tell was happy with it. However, given her experiences working with the Count, he was not an easy man to work with, and not in the same way as her strict father. Which meant, that beneath the surface she wasn't as happy with the marriage as she looked.

"What a shame. He is so much like you, it could possibly be the perfect fit."

"I'll politely put that idea aside."

"You can't blame me for wanting what's best for you. After all, someone with your capabilities only deserves the best."

Amelia blushed slightly at the sound of the older woman's praise, which she followed by taking a small bow as a sign of her gratitude. As she was about to raise, she felt something land on her head, looking up she saw it was the Countess's hand.

"There's no need to get so flustered." She said, with a warm, motherly tone.

Lifting her hand, Ada finally allowed Amelia to straighten her posture, with her face now decorated with a more sheepish, weak look.

"Oh, look at that face. Do you want Aizen to see you in such a pitiful display?"

"No, definitely not!" Amelia growled, recomposing herself.

At that moment, another man approached them. He was one of the Count's bodyguards.

"My Lady, we have to go." He respectfully informed.

"Very well. Amelia, I hope we get more time to speak the next time we meet." The Countess said in a friendly tone.

"Likewise."

"And do try to take care of your new toy. After all, you still have that habit to break them."

Taking another bow, Amelia watched as the Countess left with the bodyguard, and as she did a thought took shape in her mind. That new dress, did it cover her back, like the rest of them? Such a question came about because no one had ever seen Ada with her back exposed. She could only assume the Count was an exception to that rule.

As time went on, the accepted theory was that she had some kind of large scar, that prevented her from exposing more of her body. That being the reason why no one really talked about it, at least not anymore. However, Amelia then found herself thinking of this as she walked away. Her thoughts came to an end, when Aizen rejoined her.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

"N-No. Are you done here?" Amelia asked, to which Aizen replied with a nod.

"Then, let's get going."

* * *

Arriving back at the manor, the trouble of taking Aizen's newly bought clothes to his room was left to a couple of maids. Amelia and Aizen were taken to Gaius's office, having been informed he wanted to speak with them.

"You wished to speak with us, father?"

"Yes. I need the both of you to go to E-Rantel, and once there acquire one of the 'Golden Dragon' statues. The details are in these documents." Gaius replied, gesturing to the papers on top of his desk.

"Very well. When do we leave?"

"In 30 minutes." Gaius said in a terse manner.

Having been given their instructions, the duo made their ways to their rooms in order to pack and prepare themselves. As he approached his room, he was greeted by Eva, who had been standing there for quite some time now holding in her hands a bag.

"I managed to get what you asked for." She informed, sounding very cheerful and proud of herself.

"Thank you, Eva." Aizen said, taking the bag full of notebooks and writing equipment from her.

"T-There's no need, after all I am here to serve."

Aizen was more than thankful for the girl's visible excitement. She seemed eager to be of use to him, and he had already understood why. What she wanted he had already found out, why she wanted it at the moment was not an issue as long as she presented herself as being that open to helping him with these small tasks. That being the case, he would not decline said help.

Opening the door to the room, he took a few steps inside. Now his priority was to pack for their trip to E-Rantel. Inside the room were already some maids, they however were worried with putting away his new suits, and general cleaning.

His mind then went to their destination, and the name Falco. Certainly Amelia had thought of the same thing as he did. By going to E-Rantel they had the opportunity find and question the man in order to find what the real cause of the attack was.

The idea itself was an utter bore. Aizen knew himself to be above such simple games of cat and mouse, yet he thought it may bring about more interesting things, than the boring life of a merchant. Also, there was Amelia. He had promised to repay her with whatever she could imagine, and during their little conversation on their way to buy new clothes, she had showed a certain interest in his idea.

That interest, along with everything he had learned about her until now, was the reason he had yet to turn his attention elsewhere. She was a person of interest, one that he saw as possibly being useful in the future, so he was not going to risk and letting her walk away, or get killed.

* * *

Having made his bag and put on his disguise, Aizen went to meet Amelia at the front door. Shortly after the carriage came and they promptly got in. Upon entering the carriage, Aizen found that they were not alone. A man that appeared to be in his 60s, bald with a long white beard, wearing a robe, and gloves, was sitting in front of them.

"Greetings, Lady Amelia." The man said.

"Greetings, Igeor." Amelia spoke back.

"Igeor Umoya Famel, this is Sōsuke Aizen. He prefers to go by Aizen. Igeor, is a member of the Magician's Guild, and will be helping us as a specialist on magical objects."

"Then, you are a Magic Caster?" Aizen asked, showing great enthusiasm.

"W-Well, I used to be…" The man replied, fearful of wasting the younger man's enthusiasm.

"I take it something happened." the Shinigami said, in a low tone

"Nothing too bad. Just a classic case of a man wanting to go beyond his ability."

Having said this, Igeor proceeded to remove his gloves, showing the damaged skin on his fingers and the bottom half of his hands, the results of an unfortunate accident.

"I was young, and foolish, and tried to cast a 4th tier spell. At the time I was convinced I wouldn't be able to make anything happen. Unfortunately I was wrong. The spell failed shortly after being cast, leading to the burns and the lost of the ability to use magic all together."

"M-My apologies if I brought up a sensitive subject. But having never seen magic in person, I was understandably excited."

"Think nothing of it. I use this story as an example to all of my students. But, you have never seen magic?" Igeor asked, surprised by the statement.

"I forgot to mention, Aizen is a foreigner, in his land things were done differently." Amelia informed.

"I see. Then does that mean, you can use different forms of magic then us?"

"From what I know of yours, I believe so. At least in some cases." Aizen replied.

"Then you must show me! I'm certain that I can find someone to show you proper magic at work. However, if you wish to simply learn the theory, as a teacher, I am more then capable of helping you." Igeor announced, with fire in his eyes.

"I've already read a few books on the subject, perhaps we could start from there?" The Shinigami suggested.

"Of course, please start by telling me what you already know."

Meanwhile, Amelia sighed in boredom, understanding that this was going to be a very long trip, especially now that Aizen was using this side of himself.

* * *

It was night as Ada and the Count were sleeping. Everything was peaceful until a sound echoed through that floor of the mansion. The Countess sat up almost immediately, having heard the disturbance in what was supposed to be an empty house. Having her body covered only by a nightgown, she looked at her sleeping husband, before deciding to go investigate by herself.

As she was getting out of bed, a hand grabbed on to her right wrist. The hold was weak and could easily be lifted. However, she would not do such a thing to her husband. He was an older man, and already in his 60s, with short grey hair, and a thin body.

"Where are you going?" He growled.

"I-I heard a noise."

"Let the guards take care of it." The Count remarked, pulling her arm.

"But they aren't here today. T-Today's the day you gave to them as a break." Ada pointed out, fearful of his reaction.

Letting out an angered grunt, the weak arm fell back onto the bed, showing Ada that she had the permission to go and do as she intended.

"Don't take too long." He ordered, as she was about to leave the bedroom.

Closing the door behind her, the Countess activated the small crystal she had on her right hand, causing it to emanate light like a handheld lamp. Ada was quick to arrive at the entrance to the room from where the noise had come from. Using the stone to illuminate it, she saw that in fact one of the windows was open.

Almost as soon as she entered the room, someone jumped her, easily throwing the Countess onto the ground. Ada tried to get back to her feet, but one of the men sat on top of her, and thus easily restraining her.

"Nilson. Guess what I just caught?" The one on top of her laughed, while placing a hand over her mouth.

"Keep it down." Nilson growled back.

"I know. But just look at her."

As he said this, their eyes went to the pinned Countess. Her nightgown had been slightly opened, exposing to her attackers part of her body that was in perfect form for her age.

"To think this body is wasted on that old man." He said, lifting his hand from her mouth.

"W-What do you want?" Ada asked, in a frightened tone.

"We came here to rob you. But now, I may just take something else."

The man's sadistic grin, quickly turned into a surprised and pained expression, as Ada's right hand wrapped around his throat, with strength even beyond his own.

"N-Nil-son, h-hel-lp…" He gurgled.

Trying to help his comrade, Nilson tried to grab on to the woman's arm to pull her away. Before he could even get close, the sound of a neck snapping echoed throughout the room. Nilson let out a horrified gasp, as the other man's body fell to the side and the Countess calmly got back to her feet, not even bothering to cover herself back up.

"I simply cannot allow, something to like that to happen. Now, tell me how many of you there are." She said in cold, threatening tones.

Nilson turned around, ready to sprint out of the room and warn the others. He just happened to not be prepared for her speed. As soon as he turned around, he felt a presence behind him, which was followed by a hand wrapping around his throat and pulling him back closer to the Countess.

"How many?" She hissed.

"S-Screw…" Nilson didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, as his neck was broken the instant he failed to comply.

Ada then let out a bored sigh, wondering why something like this had to happen when the guards weren't present. It was almost too convenient to be a coincidence.

"[Hunter's Knowledge]!" She announced, placing her right hand on the floor.

This technique was unique to her, and very useful, as it mapped in her mind the entirety of the mansion, and those within it. Via this scan, Ada concluded that there were 4 others remaining, also in separate groups of 2.

Gustave was one of the butlers of the Count's house, and a member of the crew that was now attempting rob said house. Knowing that on this particular day there would be no guards, he had convinced the rest of his crew to take the opportunity. After all, the fact that Count left himself defenseless was the same as asking for this.

Either way, what she had to do was evident and clear, taking into account her husband's order to be quick, Ada vanished from sight going after her next prey.

He and Far, had gone of the old door in the first floor, a door that was never opened and no one had the key to, he had only heard from others that sometimes the Countess was seen going inside.

What they had found was not what they had expected. They went down stairs that led to something akin to a dungeon. The floor, walls and ceiling were made out of stone bricks, some chains hanged from the ceiling, there were several weapons resting on one of the walls, large stone blocks were also scattered around, along with other training equipment. However, what really got their attention, was the alter that rested against one of the walls.

On it there were several candles, some completely melted, others still burning. On top of said altar was the figure of a strange being. It had its legs crossed, hands clapped together, holding on to each other, and the head was slightly lowered. The thing looked like the cross between a man and a fish, yet such a simple concept was enough to unnerve the two men, perhaps it was because the scenery that surrounded it.

"You think it's worth anything?" Far asked, looking at the sculpture.

"I-I don't know. I've never seen anything, like it." Gustave replied.

"And you never will, again." A familiar female voice announced.

Their heads turned around almost immediately, falling on the Countess that stood at the base of the stairs. Their surprise, was enhanced to pure fear, when their eyes saw the body that rested over her left shoulder, and the one that was being dragged by its hair by the right. They belonged to the only two women in the group.

"M-My lady!" Gustave gasped.

"Did you think, this was the best day to do such a stupid thing?" She asked, in an empty tone, letting go of both bodies.

"What the hell is going on!?" Far growled.

"I-I don't know!" Gustave shouted back, his voice echoing through the house.

"Please be quiet. You will wake up the Count." Ada said.

"To hell with that! I'm not going to die here!"

Having announced his wish to live on, Far lunged at the Countess with knife at the ready. He went for a straight jab, just for his target to easily avoid it. His attack only succeeded in cutting through her nightgown, and taking it down with him, after Ada had landed a quick blow in the back of his head.

As the nightgown fell, the Countess was left naked, and Gustave was able to see what had been hidden from the eyes of the world for so long. On her back, was the image of the thing depicted by the statue. It was painted in black, yet it didn't feel like a simple tattoo. He felt something much more coming from it. He also noted something else. She was incredibly well built, as both a woman and as a warrior, which only served to show him how foolish he had been to think this plan would have ever succeeded.

"N-No, please don't! I'm sorry, I-I didn't know…" He cried out, pathetically falling to his knees.

"I am not interested in pleas, and the Count is not interested in traitors. As of now, your services are terminated."

Just like that, Ada closed the distance between them. Her skilled hand went around the throat of a pleading Gustave, and with a simple motion she broke his neck.

The Count was trying to go back to sleep, but the audible noises that polluted the mansion did not allow him to do so. It only served to further anger him. The sound of the door opening, prompted him to finally sit back up in bed, standing there was his wife, her nightgown having been placed back on, the knife mark visible.

"My apologies, I seem to have taken too long." She said, in the same empty tone.

"It's only been 10 minutes. No punishment will come of it." He said flatly.

"Thank you, my Count."

"What was the problem?"

"A group of six broke in, and intended on robbing you. One of them was a butler."

"Do I have to call someone to clean up the mess?"

"Only the bodies. I was careful as to not spill blood."

"Good. What about the nightgown?"

"My apologies. One of them attacked me with a knife."

"And you failed to avoid it?" The Count asked, with a stern tone.

"Yes."

"Throw it away then. Now come back to bed."

"Thank you, my Count."

Taking an elegant bow, Ada walked back to the side of the bed, and rejoined her husband, for a quiet and good night's sleep.


	6. E-Rantel

Ray found herself being dragged through a large hallway, and to both her sides were cells filled with 3 to 4 women each. She was bound by chains, and her clothing had been replaced by a simple cloth gown. The ones that had been brought in with her had been taken in another direction.

She could only imagine they were going to suffer some kind of conditioning in her absence. While she seemed to be taken directly to wherever the rest of their workers were kept, the 2 men that were transporting her stopped in front of a cell where a single female figure rested in the shadows. She too seemed to be restrained by chains.

One of the men opened the cell's door, while the other pushed her inside like a piece of trash, before then closing the door behind her. Managing to place herself on her knees, Ray directed her attention to the woman sitting on the bench in front of her. She had long messy grey hair, piercing blue eyes, and seemed to be in her 30s. Her chains were placed around her ankles, left wrist, and neck. Her right arm was bound at the shoulder and joint, because she apparently lacked a right hand.

"So, you are my new cellmate?" She asked in a neutral tone.

"W-Where am I!?" Ray asked back, visibly terrified by the situation.

"We're somewhere near the southern Re-Estize border." The other prisoner calmly replied.

Ray's heart sank, as the overwhelming reality of her situation came crushing down on her, and she remembered Kalvyn's words, and Olivia's fate. Soon she became a shivering mess, fearing for what would happen to her, when then a weak chuckle began to echo through the cell.

"Surely, you are not this weak? No, that which is seen as weak, isn't brought to this cell."

"I-I don't care how I am seen! I-I… just want to get out of here!" Ray roared back.

"Don't turn your anger on me." The woman remarked, still calmly sitting in place.

With those words, Ray slowly seemed to regain control of herself, understanding that panicking and directing her frustrations and fears at the nearest person would not do her any good.

"You show the first sign of weakness, and they will target you. After all, the more mentally unstable you are, the quicker they will make money. However, I guess that in our case that is not how it will go, most of the time." The fellow prisoner added.

"O-Our case?" Ray mumbled in confusion.

"We... are different from the others that are brought here. They, one way or the other, have their minds broken so as to make their 'jobs' easier. However, that is not our case. They want us to struggle. That's why we're the 'stars of the party', as we'll be attracting most of the costumers' attention. They will take turns trying to make us theirs, and whoever succeeds in doing it, will take us home that night, like a prize. Our 'job' is to resist it. Not that the costumers make it easy, but our resistance makes Kalvyn money…" She calmly replied, pausing for a moment before continuing.

"... But do not think, that if you are done in easily, it will end. After all, we have no idea who the one that ends up taking us, will treat us any better than what we are treated here. That being said, do your best to make it through this."

The instant her cellmate concluded her explanation, Ray felt sick at the thought of having several men use her during the night. At the thought of all of them doing their best to make her their possession. Once more panic threatened to take hold of her body. She forced her breathing to slow down. She had to put her mind somewhere else. Anything else would do, but to think of such depravity.

* * *

"W-Who are you?" She asked, her question seemingly surprising the woman.

"My name is Juno Ulmeyda. What's your name?"

"Ray."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ray." Juno said with a weak smile.

Juno was not hopeful when she looked at the newcomer. Surely she had some energy when she was acquired, but now she seemed to have lost it. It was not the first time she had seen this, and as much as it pained her, it would not be the last. She had seen many come and go, and Ray reminded her of some of her former cell companions. From her past experience she could guess Ray would last a month at best.

Juno was brought back from her thoughts, when she noticed Ray's eyes on her stump, and the feeling made her uneasy, her left hand clenching in response. The missing hand was her weakness, the mark of who owned her, a reminder of what brought her here, and why she wasn't as beautiful as other women.

The last thought coming from her time spent in Kalvyn's "employ", was where they would go to great lengths to hide her deformity, in an attempt to not discourage the clients. The rare times her missing hand wasn't an issue, was when a client would ask for her in order to have a private session, and specify he wanted her fully.

"Don't look at me!" Juno growled.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." The newcomer tried to explain herself, but Juno interrupted her.

"It's fine. I take it you are curious?"

"Y-Yes."

"Very well. I lost my hand around 2 years ago, just before being brought here."

"You've been here for 2 years!?" Ray gasped, to which Juno weakly nodded.

"D-Does that mean, that for 2 years you've…" Once more Juno spoke over her.

"Yes. Among other things that they had me do. Be it private sessions, or being used as the 'entertainment' in one of Kalvyn's business meetings. But my circumstances are a bit different. I take it you were captured?"

"I-I was."

"I was brought here, because of a wager that I lost. You see, before coming here I was a fighter. I had a simple, yet happy life where I fought for money. One day, Kalvyn offered me a large sum if I could defeat his champion 1-on-1. I lost the bout, and shortly after his champion took my hand. Having crushed my dreams Kalvyn decided to keep me as a trophy..."

Suddenly the sound of a whip echoed through the air, getting both of the women's attention. Ray looked through the bars of the cell, trying to find the source, managing to see someone approach from her left, with a whip in his hand.

"Get back." Juno quietly mumbled.

Doing as she was told, Ray distanced herself from the bars. Just as she did the figure came into view. He was a man in his 40s, with short dark grey hair, dark brown eyes, and wrinkled face. He seemed to wear some kind of simplified version of a military uniform. This was telling Ray that it held no actual meaning, and was worn just for effect.

"Are you making friends with the new girl, Juno?" He asked, his depraved voice making Ray's skin crawl.

"That's none of your business, Castro." Juno replied with venom in her voice.

The man gave her a chilling smile, as the grip on his whip tightened, a clear sign of how her remark angered him. After all, it was an insult upon his authority. However, his actions were somewhat limited here. Physical damage was not acceptable, especially in the case of these two, who would be put on display for all to see. Rape was also out of the question, since if they managed to break down the girls before the clients, such a mistake would be paid with their lives.

"Heh. I see. Then I hope you don't waste your time with getting to know this one. After all, it isn't like she will be around for very long."

"You bastard!" Ray growled defiantly.

She was ready to lunge at the bars, when the whip came smacking into them. The sound stopped her in her tracks, and all the while Castro had a smile on his face.

"You have fight in you. That's good! The clients will be very happy with that. They tend to get bored with the easy ones." He said with a perverse grin.

"Now ladies, if you don't mind, I have to go check on the 'utilities'. They tend to get a tad excited from even the smallest sign of commotion."

Giving the women a mocking bow, Castro began to walk away in the direction of the "utilities". It was the code word used for women who had been mentally driven to the point where they were simply living toys to be used by men.

* * *

It was a clear day as Amelia, Aizen, and Igeor had arrived in E-Rantel in the late afternoon. Amelia and Aizen would be taking up residence in the Shining Golden Pavilion, given the fact Amelia always stayed there when in E-Rantel, and Aizen really was not given any other choice. Igeor was quick to dismiss himself, opting to stay at another inn he seemed to favor, given his familiarity with some of its residents.

Aizen was given a rather small room despite the high quality of the inn. Apparently a better option wasn't available at the time, which he didn't mind at all. As he placed his bag in the room, his mind began to go through his lengthy conversation with Igeor.

Truly the man seemed to be a master of his craft. Through said conversation Aizen got a better, and more well-rounded view of magic and how it worked. Not wanting to seem like he was offering the old man nothing, and wanting to further encourage him into talking, Aizen had spoken about his own "magic", Kidō.

Igeor had shown great interest in the topic, especially when Aizen described it as using the energy of the soul instead of mana. The old man brought up the topic of Wild Magic, the magic of the soul. Apparently, said magic originated from dragons, and was based upon the sacrificing of lives in order to get the wanted result.

In some cases it could even put the user at risk. Aizen wondered if perhaps that was one of the reasons it fell into disuse, since it seemed to be a rather crude way of doing things, given the fact it involved such careful use. Yet Aizen could see value in this. If someone were able to use it properly and without putting themselves in danger, said being would be a troublesome opponent.

Speaking of which, according to Igeor the only being he knew for certain of being able to use it is Draudillon Oriculus, the Queen of the Dragon Kingdom, whom carried the blood of a Dragon Lord. The Dragon Kingdom was where Igeor said he learned about it during his travels. However, the elder did say that surely there were other Dragon Lords that could use it.

Outside of the informative conversation, Aizen had picked up on something else. To be honest he still felt it, as it was like a faint buzzing sound in the background. It was a similar feeling to Reiatsu, though it was different enough from what he was used to, so as to not make him think it came from another Shinigami. From what he was able to understand, the source came from deep under the city, and to it smaller fragments of different origins, were drawn in before being absorbed into the larger source.

This was something he would have to investigate. However, he still had other "duties" to attend to. To be more specific, dinner with Amelia. Igeor would not be joining, which Aizen understood since he was staying at another Inn with people he knew, but he also suspected that even the elder was aware of the rumors that surrounded her. To that point he feared to be caught in-between any of her schemes.

* * *

Aizen and Amelia took a seat at one of the many tables in the inn's restaurant. The Shinigami took his time to take a look around, calmly examining his surroundings and the feeling of wealth they transmitted.

"You like the view?" Amelia asked, in a somewhat teasing tone.

"It's of simple and neutral taste. I assume that the decorator's idea was to appeal to as many people as possible." Aizen calmly remarked.

"I take it that is a no. Then, what do you like, Aizen?" She asked, leisurely leaning back in her chair.

For a moment he looked at her, wondering if he should indulge in this attempt at small talk. In the end he decided that what would be the harm in it.

"I prefer something simple, yet natural. For example, are you familiar with Cheery Blossoms?"

Amelia let out a muffled laugh in response. Was she to assume Aizen enjoyed Cheery Blossoms? She wasn't judging or mocking him for it, but the thought of it for some reason brought an amused smile to her face.

"I am. While I've not seen them in person, I know they exist in the southern countries. The same place where katanas come from."

"What a shame. Who knows? Perhaps we will both get the chance to see them one day." Aizen remarked.

"Are Cheery Blossoms really something that catch your attention that much?"

"You say that, because you have yet to see them. I try to find beauty in rather simple things, like the moon reflected in water or a flower in a mirror."

"I did not take you for a man of simple tastes, Aizen. I was under the impression you were into more complex, and learned things." Amelia pointed out, to which Aizen let out a weak chuckle.

"But, as we both know, the things that catch our interest come to us rarely. Unless we seek them out, of course. But while we do so, I find it is necessary to look at the little things."

Amelia found herself liking that point of view. Truly, for them the world held little that could provide satisfactory stimuli, which brought about the need to simplify their needs in order to gain something. She admitted that she found herself doing this through sex. It was something easy for her to get, but something that as time passed also began to bore her. Now, in Aizen she found a new source of stimuli, be it through sex, or several other types of ways.

Soon a waiter came by to take their requests. As this went on Amelia noted how Aizen kept this new side of himself while talking to the man, and she found it very amusing. After the waiter left, she found herself beginning to bore. This was given the fact she was ultimately too impatient to wait for the right moment to make a move on Aizen. That meant she would have to take the initiative, which in no way bothered her.

* * *

As a mischievous plan formed in her mind, Amelia was thankful of the fact the cloth that covered the table went all the way to the floor, as she then skillfully removed her right foot from her high heel boot. Whilst completing her preparations, she decided to strike up a conversation with Aizen.

"Why don't you tell me more of what you discussed with Igeor? Tell me more about your magic."

"I thought the conversation was boring you." Aizen pointed out.

"It was, until you mentioned Kidō." Amelia explained, leaning in towards the table.

Aizen was about to reply when he felt something graze his right leg. For a moment he wondered if it was some kind of animal, but it didn't quite feel like it. His attention went to Amelia, and her perfectly composed expression. Yet, he could see some flaws in it, flaws that for the moment he decided to ignore.

"There isn't much else I could say, that I haven't discussed with Igeor."

"Nonsense!" Amelia protested, quickly dismissing Aizen's reply.

"Ahem! My apologies. But I find it hard to believe that you told everything to some out of commission magic caster, which you just happened to meet."

"You give me too much credit. Everything I told him was the truth. A simplified version perhaps, but the truth nonetheless."

"Then what didn't you tell him?" Amelia asked, now with genuine curiosity.

Aizen looked around, using his superior senses in order to make sure no one was paying any attention to their conversation. As he did this his eyes fell on a man in the distance. Said man wore a black cloak which hid his face as he stood near a wall, seemingly going unnoticed by those who walked past him. For the moment Aizen decided to ignore this, as it was nothing to be worried about.

"First, the true name given to the source of energy used for the spells is Reiryoku, which is used as the source of my power. The pressure applied by said power is called Reiatsu, which one can regulate by will, and can also be used for several purposes..." Aizen began, pausing when he felt something brush against his leg once again.

"Is something wrong?" Amelia asked.

"I was just making sure you understood what I said so far." Aizen remarked, to which Amelia frowned.

"Let's move on to what you didn't tell Igeor." She pointed out.

"Very well. It is true that Kidō spells are ranked beginning at 1, and the things called 'tiers' in your magic system do not exist, yet they are in fact divided by differing types. First type is Bakudō, used for defense, communication, binding, tracking, and sealing spells. Second type is Hadō, which is used for offensive purposes. Both of these categories have spells that start at rank 1. There are also other unranked spells, which are separate because of their nature, or power, do not conform to these categories. To give an example, there is a third category called Kaidō, which is used primarily for healing purposes, and do not have number ranks or spells. Its effectiveness is limited only by the skill of the user."

"How proficient are you with them? When Igeor asked that question, I felt as if you undersold your capabilities."

"There is no reason for me to call too much attention to myself."

"Either way, how proficient are you?"

"I am a top level Kidō master."

"Then, if I say a number between 1 and… 100, will you be able to use that spell?" Amelia asked, to which the Shinigami simply nodded.

"Very well… Hadō… #90?"

"Kurohitsugi. One of my personal favorites."

"And I guess that you can't do a practical demonstration?" Amelia asked, to which Aizen simply nodded.

Throwing herself back on her chair, Amelia let out a displeased sigh, truly it was a shame she couldn't get a demonstration of his skills. She guessed she would have to be content with her current stratagem.

* * *

Shortly after, the waiter came delivering their meals. As they both dug in, Amelia took the opportunity to more openly caress Aizen's left leg with her foot. No reaction came, but she understood that he liked to play hard to get. Not wanting to waste time, her foot began to make its way upwards, all the while brushing against his leg.

The Shinigami seemed to stop mid-bite, and his eyes looked up towards her. Much to her disappointment there were no signs of lust in them. No matter, she would just have to take extreme measures.

In fact, Aizen was not looking at Amelia, but the man in the distance, who was now making his way towards them. He felt something rather familiar coming from him, and as the figure made his way towards them, the Shinigami noted many things.

Specifically, those around the area did not seem to notice him or his presence. Not when they were walking straight into him, or when he bumped into a chair and a coat would fall. This was enough for Aizen to connect the dots, and why the feeling was so familiar to him. This figure was a soul, and apparently only he could see him.

"Y-You can see me, can't you?" The figure asked almost excitedly, while Aizen acted as if he didn't hear anything.

"Don't ignore me! If you ignore me, they will get her!" The figure roared with an echoing voice.

"Amelia, excuse me, but I need to use the rest room. Can you tell me where it is?" Aizen politely asked.

"Walk all the way behind me, and to the left."

As Aizen got up from his seat, his eyes met the figure as he did so, a signal for him to follow. As they walked the figure continued to talk.

"Where are you going!? You have to warn her! That…"

The man's words were cut short, when with what could be seen as a simple motion, had ended up shocking him. Aizen had grabbed onto his cloak, and soon after that they then vanished from sight. When his senses came back to him the figure found himself in an alley, near the inn, the stranger looking down at him with an overwhelming gaze.

"I take it that you are Falco?"

"Y-Yes. How do you know?"

"Halvar was rather talkative after his defeat. He said that you were the one that contacted them." Aizen coldly replied.

"D-Don't tell me… You were the one that killed them!?" Falco gasped in surprise.

There was no reply or reaction to his words. After a moment of silence the spirit continued speaking.

"Yes, I was the one that contacted them, but that doesn't matter now! You have to warn her about the guy that hired me."

"I'm listening."

"His name is Kalvyn Portio Ranoc, and he and his men are in the city right now! She cannot be left alone."

"Why? What does he want with her?"

"I-I'm not sure, but I have heard rumors that he is involved with some nasty stuff. Stuff related to prostitution and slavery. I guess he wants her for that."

As helpful as the information was, it was terribly vague, yet it did give Aizen somewhere to start looking.

"Do you know where he is staying?" He asked.

"W-What? No way! Going after him will get you killed! He has 3 bodyguards that make Halvar and his men look like nothing." Falco pointed out in concern.

"I simply wish to know the face of the man who is after the person who helped me. Surely you can help with that. After what they did to you, I'm sure you wish for nothing but retribution. What else would keep you here, unable to move on?"

"H-How do you know about that?"

"Simply an educated guess. Now, will you show me where he is?"

"Just know that if we get caught, it's your funeral."

"Then, wait here. I will be right back." With that Aizen once more vanished.

* * *

Amelia lazily made her way through her meal, she wasn't particularly hungry, and the situation had lost most of its interest when Aizen left. She wondered what was taking him so long. Suddenly a hand fell on her right shoulder, followed by Aizen's face emerging to her left side, his lips close to her ear.

"Should we perhaps take this somewhere else?" He whispered.

"But you've barely touched your meal. It would be a waste to leave it like that." She lazily remarked, seeming uninterested.

"I understand. Do you perhaps need some time to put your shoes back on?" Aizen remarked, earning him a mischievous smirk from Amelia.

"I was starting to fear that you had lost the sensibility in your lower body."

"You should know very well that my lower body doesn't give out that easily. The same, however, can't be said for you…"

Aizen went silent, when Amelia dropped her silverware on her plate, a sound that echoed through the nearby area, getting the momentary attention of some of those around them. She had, for a moment, lost her composure, her face blushing slightly. Internally she cursed herself for her weakness, but she was also thankful, as truthfully, she was not in the mood for charades.

"Point taken." She remarked, regaining her composure.

Getting back to her feet, Amelia motioned for Aizen to follow, which he naturally did. No words were exchanged during their walk between the restaurant and Amelia's bedroom. No words were needed.

Amelia opened the door to the bedchamber, before throwing herself onto the bed, watching on as Aizen closed the door behind him, and began to approach her.

"Well? Do you expect me to do all of the initial work? Again?" She asked sarcastically.

Getting back to her feet in order to walk up to him, she studied his expression, and slightly tilted her head as a thought occurred to her.

"Or, do you have other plans for tonight?" She asked as she stopped in front of him, and was removing his glasses.

"Was it that obvious?" Aizen dryly asked.

"Somewhat. You're just lucky that the restaurant was beginning to bore me."

"I've gotten some information regarding the ones that attacked you. To be more specific, the one who ordered it."

"And you want to go investigate it now?"

"I plan to do so, yes."

"Alright. Then give me a moment to get ready." Amelia remarked, giving Aizen back his glasses, and turning around to make it to her briefcase.

"From what I'm told he is a dangerous man, who is actively looking for you. You going is too much of a risk."

"That's why you're around Aizen, to protect me..."

As soon as she said that, Amelia felt something behind her. Her eyes went to where Aizen had been before, and he was no longer there. Then for a moment a chill went down her spine as he spoke.

"Then, I hope you understand this."

The last thing she saw was his hand in front of her face, before her senses left her and she collapsed. Using the same arm, Aizen carefully prevented Amelia from falling onto the floor, placing her on the bed before leaving. Closing the door, Aizen was met by Falco, who was leaning against the wall seemingly waiting for him.

"That was fast." The soul commented.

Ignoring the unnecessary remark, Aizen raised a Kyōmon barrier in order to keep anyone from entering the room. Yet knowing that the enemy was in the city, he would be placing part of his attention on the room at all times.

"Now, lead the way."


	7. The Party

Aizen followed Falco through the dark alleyways of E-Rantel, and had it been up to him this wouldn't be taking as much time as it was. However, since Falco was the only one that knew the way, and he did want to examine the soul, Aizen allowed things to progress slowly.

Falco's soul seemed to differentiate somewhat from those in a similar situation that Aizen had seen in his world. There was no chain, and there was a foreign aura around him. It was faint but was highlighted by the moonlight. This aura was greyish in color, and was as of yet, for and unknown purpose. Could it be used for a similar purpose for the chain in his world? An interesting subject, but could be explored later, since he was almost certain Falco would know nothing about it.

Finally emerging from the alley, they were met with a carriage rushing pass them to the point it almost ran over Falco.

"A-And there he goes." Falco nervously pointed out.

"He? Do you mean Kalvyn?" Aizen calmly asked.

"Yes. I didn't think he was going out tonight too." The soul replied.

"Going out?"

"He and his three thugs left the city around the same time yesterday. I don't know when they came back."

"Where are they going?" The Shinigami asked, walking to the middle of the street.

"I-I don't know. I can't leave the city." Falco replied.

"I see. Then I will be going after them on my own."

"Wait! What about me? I…" The soul tried to say, but Aizen spoke over him.

"I will repay you later. I need to follow them now." With that Aizen vanished.

"Fine. It's not like I've got a life to live anymore."

Using his superior speed, Aizen easily caught up to the carriage and kept on following it. The vehicle made its way through dirt roads, until in the distance a large, seemingly abandoned manor became visible.

Aizen stopped his pursuit, before the carriage entered the clearing where the building rested. Four men emerged from within it, and were greeted by the woman that was standing near the large front door, with two men flanking each side. The man Aizen assumed was Kalvyn exchanged a few words with the woman, before the two guards opened the doors allowing him and the other three to enter.

The Shinigami began to think of a plan of approach, when his senses detected something approaching the manor, from what he could tell it was another carriage, and possibly his way to enter the building.

The carriage belonged to three young and wealthy men, who in their already drunk state, were now looking for the pleasure brought about by Kalvyn's parties. The poor man tasked with taking them there, let out an exhausted sigh, as he did his best to keep his eyes on the road. As the carriage took a turn, the driver had to pull violently on the horses in order to stop them from trampling the man that stood in the middle of the road.

"W-What the hell?! Get out of the way!" The driver growled, too tired to have any patience.

"What's the hold up!?" One of the drunk passengers grunted, stumbling out of the vehicle.

"Gentlemen, I'm afraid this is where your night ends." Aizen said.

* * *

The carriage entered the clearing, on the reigns was the same driver, who now had a more alert look to him. Getting close to the building he stopped the vehicle, right in front of the woman who was greeting the guests. She was an average size woman, with light brown hair and eyes. Her outfit was made so it would enhance all of her curves and showcase her considerable cleavage.

The carriage's door opened, from it a single man emerged. He was wearing an expensive looking suit, his hair was completely swept back outside of a single strand hanging down his face. The air around him was filled with an exquisite perfume, which coupled with his looks and piercing gaze, was enough to make the woman's legs weak, and almost regretting the fact she was not tending to clients that night.

"G-Good evening." She greeted.

"Good evening." Aizen calmly replied.

"Well, before we can let you through. I need to know the password." The woman politely informed.

"Of course. The password is... Asmodeus."

For a moment, she didn't say anything, almost as if she hadn't heard him speak. It was just that his eyes were so captivating, as if commanding her attention.

"E-Exactly, sir. You may go in, and please enjoy the evening." She nervously said, taking a step to the side.

"Thank you."

Giving the woman a small nod, Aizen began to move pass her,and just as he made his way to her side, the woman grabbed onto his sleeve, regaining his attention. For a brief moment. she was fearful. In her current role she was not allowed to touch the clients, and she didn't know how this particular man would react.

There were some men who didn't like to be touched, but did like to be the ones to do the touching. They liked the power that came from being the ones to initiate things, and she knew of situations where when this need was overlooked they could reply violently.

Her eyes, which would have normally looked down in fear of a negative response, were kept on man, his expression was unchanged. It continued to be warm and at the same time overwhelming, yet it strangely was enough to brush away her fears.

"Yes?" He calmly asked, prompting her to let go.

"M-My apologies. But, you seem to be new here, I was wondering if you plan on coming here tomorrow?"

She pauses, this time grabbing onto his hand, before moving it up to her chest and giving him the most seductive look, she could muster. A look she hoped was enough to move a man of his caliber. No words came from him, as he calmly moved his hand away from her, moving it in such a way his finger tips brushed her chin, sending electricity through her body.

"I'll consider it." Was all he said, before vanishing through the door.

As the door closed behind him, Aizen was faced with a small hallway ending in a crimson curtain. Said hallway was decorated by several paintings, all of them depicting a scene that was in some way perverse.

Breaking through the curtain, Aizen found himself in the first chamber of the building. It was a section dedicated for a simpler and less sexual way to pass ones time. In the center there was a large bar which was in turn surrounded by several tables, chairs, and couches. All of the people Aizen could identify as workers were female, all wearing clothes which provided several degrees of nakedness.

Some were working at the bar, others simply serving or talking to clients, while others masterfully pole danced. There was also another curtain covered opening, which from the sounds he could perceive coming from it, over the ambient music, was the area designated for carnal entertainment.

* * *

Wanting to look like a normal client, and knowing that thanks to the 3 men he meet on his way here, money should not be an issue. Aizen then made his way towards the bar. However, his progress was cut short, when two women approached him. They looked very similar most likely twins, their hair was blonde and their skin slightly tanned. Their leather outfits left their mid-section and bust fully exposed, and leather handcuffs held them together.

"Hello mister." The one to his left said in a friendly manner.

"Would you like some company?" The one to the right added.

"Perhaps later." The Shinigami curtly replied.

He tried to walk around them, but they just moved in the same direction as he did, effectively blocking his path, and all the while holding lustful smiles on their faces.

"Don't be mean, mister.~" The sister to the left pointed out in a cute pout.

"We're much better, than whatever they give you at that bar."

"We'll make it really cheap for you, mister.~" The one to the left said.

"Y-You can't do that!" Her sister pointed out in a slight stammer.

"But I really want him.~" She replied with lust glazed eyes.

"You heard her. Why don't you reconsider our offer?" The girl to the right asked.

Her left arm moved to approach Aizen, when her eyes went to something behind him. To be more specific, another approaching woman, who freely took his arm before speaking.

"Do run along now. He is a man of more... refined tastes." The familiar voice of Ada informed.

Aizen looked to his side at the Countess. She was wearing a dark crimson dress, which was decorated with golden flowers, and was also wearing high heel boots. For some reason his mind went to what Amelia had asked earlier about Ada's back being exposed, which from what Aizen could see it was not.

"Very well. Continue enjoying the evening." The one to the right said with a small bow, before beginning to walk away.

"Call for us if you get bored, mister.~" The other added, before being dragged away.

"Poor things, unable to read a man's disposition." Ada remarked with a smirk.

"Countess." Aizen cordially greeted.

"I was on my way to get a drink, but it seems something much more interesting has presented itself before me. Now tell me, how did a 'lowly foreigner' such as yourself, get into a place like this?" She asked with an amused expression.

"…"

Aizen was about to reply, when she spoke over him.

"Please walk with me. The Count is not too keen on me being away from him for too long."

As she said this, she also motioned to 2 men who were watching her from the distance, men which Aizen assumed to be her bodyguards. Seeing this as a chance to get some attention, Aizen did as he was told, and allowed Ada to pull him through the curtain. It lead to a much larger section of the building, where there was also another section separated by a curtain. In this chamber was the area where most of the perverse acts of the night took place.

In the center of the room, bound to a structure that made her seem as if she was to be executed was a girl named Ray, with her head hung low, and her body exhausted from the several men that had "visited" her. Behind her stood another massive line of eager "visitors" waiting their turn.

As he walked towards one of the isolated tables, Aizen found himself having to avoid contact with several of the servants roaming the area. Some seemed to have left humanity behind, and were being walked around like dogs by other women, all the while mumbling sickening things to whatever male happened to catch their attention. He also witnessed several open usages of drugs and alcohol. Ada seemed unfazed by this, but judging by what she had said about the Count this was not her first time here.

* * *

Arriving at the free and isolated table, Ada motioned Aizen to sit, before doing so herself, and directing her attention to the single bodyguard that was still following her.

"You may leave." She informed.

"But the Count…" The man tried to argue, but she raised her hand in protest.

"He won't miss me while he waits for his turn. And as you can see, I am in the company of a rather sophisticated gentleman. He knows his place."

"Still, I…" Once more he was interrupted.

"And he will not try anything, nor would I let him."

"V-Very well." With that the bodyguard promptly left.

"My apologies. So, how did you find your way here?" Ada asked.

"I followed Kalvyn Portio Ranoc here." Aizen replied calmly.

"And snuck your way into the building? He's not the type of man to let anyone into his events, and I doubt the use of your ties to the Aigner family would be enough to convince him… Don't tell me you tricked your way in?" She asked, with a sarcastic gasp.

"That's not too far from the truth. Do you not agree with my means, Countess?" The Shinigami remarked, earning himself an amused smile.

"I don't mind them at all. It must have been the most interesting thing you've done since you came here. After all, you don't seem interested in the women or the drinks. Makes me wonder why you are here, and not with Amelia."

"My I ask you something, Countess? Why are you here? From what I understood of our limited interactions, you also don't seem like the type to be interested by such events."

"Indeed. I find these events distasteful. However, my husband doesn't share the same views, and he insists on having me accompany him."

As she speaks her eyes go to the line of men waiting for their turn with Ray, and among them was her fragile looking husband, escorted by his bodyguards.

"Is that a regular ritual at these types of events?" Aizen asked, looking at Ray.

"It is. Poor girl. This is just her second night taking on that role. Given the amount of people that are here today, I thought they would go with the more experienced Juno." Ada remarked.

"Juno?"

"Of those that take on this role during these events she's been here the longest, at 2 years. But that isn't saying anything good. Most of the women here, are here against their will, and from what I understand they are conditioned into staying."

"Two years? How is she able to endure?" Aizen asked, a hint of interest in his voice.

"If you are asking if they give her the means to endure it, I doubt that is the case. However, I do know that before coming here she was a skilled warrior, who made money from her fights. Perhaps what keeps her going is the fighting spirit in her." Ada replied.

"But if she is a warrior, as you say, why waste her talent on these events?"

"Because that's the type of man our host is. But why are you so interested in her all of a sudden?" The Countess asked, leaning back on her seat.

"I know little of this world. It would be highly beneficial for me to have at my disposal a strong warrior that could teach me about their skills and abilities." Aizen replied, to which the woman rose an eyebrow at.

"I see. I don't know how she is mentally, but assuming that she is in good shape, and is responsive, I don't see why she wouldn't be able tell you about her experiences."

"What about her body? In what shape is it in?"

"She's rather skinny and is missing a hand. She lost it in the duel that ultimately brought her here. I'm not that well versed in the ways of warriors, but I would assume she is not in fighting shape."

"Where would she be, if she is not in that spot today?"

"She should be through those curtains. In there a client can have some private time with a girl of his choice, or the one that is already in the room." Ada replied.

"You are asking a lot of questions, about this girl. Why?" The Countess asked in genuine curiosity.

"Like I said, it is a waste for a warrior like her to be reduced to a place like this."

Ada was unsure of what to say next, Aizen's expression was a wall, no matter how much emotion it showed. She could only perceive certain things that were happening beyond it. It was a frightening thought to know that Amelia was interacting with him. Would she be able to handle him? No, that seemed to be a pointless question from what she had understood from seeing them together. Still, it didn't make her feel any less relieved, especially now that he seemed to be forming some kind of ideas related to Juno.

"You've yet to tell me, Aizen. Why are you here? Surely it is not for this feeble conversation about one of the girls."

"I guess that it was rude of me not to answer right away. While making our way back to the capital, we were attacked by a group of men. After their defeat they informed me that they were hired to capture Amelia. The one that hired them was in E-Rantel, and today I learned that the one that hired them, was in fact himself hired by someone else. That someone being…" Aizen replied, just for the Countess to finish his sentence.

"Kalvyn."

"Exactly."

What happened next, surprised Aizen. Even if he wouldn't admit it out loud, it was as if a wave of heat hit him full force. The release happened for less then a second, however it was enough for him to see the abnormal, and unexpected, power coming from Ada. During this interval, he also saw a break in her composed and charming expression. It being replaced by pure rage. As soon as he felt it, Ada reeled it back in, masterfully getting a hold of herself once more, something that could have worked perfectly on anyone else.

"W-What are you planning to do?" She asked in uncertainty.

"That's not important at the moment. I would much prefer to talk about you now." Aizen replied, his smile growing slightly wider.

Ada gulped, had he sensed her outburst? She didn't think that was the case, since she had managed to put it under control almost as soon as it happened. Yet, his expression and the timing of his words, told her otherwise.

"First, I would like to commend you on such impressive strength, Countess. And the ability to keep it so well hidden, even from myself."

The Countess let out a muffle laugh, one that had hints of nervousness in it. Her eyes momentarily went to the Count and his bodyguards. They didn't seem to be paying enough attention to her to have noticed her current situation. That much was enough to relieve her, since the last thing she needed was her husband knowing about this.

"Are you concerned about the Count knowing what is going on?" Aizen asked.

"Speak for yourself, Aizen. It won't end well for you, if he finds out about this."

"There's no need to be worried. I don't plan on sharing this, limited information with anyone. However, I would like to know more about you, and your surprising power. I'm certain not all nobles are blessed with such strength."

"There's no need for flattering. And there isn't much to this situation. I'm just the wife of the Count, and like a good wife I am tasked with looking over my husband's well-being. And just in case you are considering asking me to teach you anything, then I must apologize, but my commitment is to the Count. I am his after all."

Aizen leaned back on his seat, his mind processing everything that she had said. He had no idea she had such a secret, but he was more than pleased with the fact mentioning what his true reason for coming here, was enough to bring down her defenses. As much as parts of this conversation made his mind draw similarities between Ada and Amelia, unlike Amelia the Countess had a weakness, and a very interesting one at that.

"I wouldn't even think of asking such a thing. I can see that your priorities lay elsewhere. Then, why don't we move on to other things. Like perhaps, the 3 men that guard Kalvyn."

"Very well. Like you said there are 3 of them. The strongest is Logan, a [Monk] and an expert at hardening body parts to use in combat. That's how he fought Juno who was using a sword with his bare-hands, defeating her and taking her hand. The next one is Razor, a trained rogue, and from what I heard a wizard with projectile based weapons. Especially the metal toothpicks he carries with him. Finally, you have Kevel, the weakest of the 3, and a warrior who from what I know prefers a battle axe, and a [Martial Arts] user."

"They sound like an impressive group. How would they compare to you?"

"Now, don't try to go off topic, Aizen." Ada replied.

"My apologies, Countess."

"Anything else you would like to ask?"

"No. I guess, I will be paying a visit to this Juno." The Shinigami replied, getting back up from his seat.

"What are you planning, Aizen?" Ada asked once again, her tone serious.

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with. And if you are worried about Amelia, I've taken precautions to keep her safe while I'm here."

"I-I see."

* * *

Taking a brief bow, Aizen said farewell and began to walk away from the Countess, making his way towards the curtain covered entrance. Walking through it, he was meet by a large bulky man, who seemed to be on guard duty. The man looked at Aizen from top to bottom, carefully examining him, before speaking.

"How may I be of service?"

"I was wondering if the girl named Juno is available." Aizen replied, to which the man lifted an eyebrow at.

"She will be in about 20 minutes, they are currently cleaning her and the room. But if you want I can lead you to the entrance of the room."

"I would appreciate it if you could do that."

"As you wish. But before I do so, I need to make sure you have enough money for the service. The service corresponds to 1 hour with her, and it can have a few extras included with extra costs. The base cost is…"

As the man was about to tell Aizen the price, the Shinigami revealed a small bag from one of his pockets, he opened it and showed its contents to the guard.

"I… W-Well that certainly is enough. Please follow me."

"Lead the way."

"Will you want any extras with your service?" The guard asked, as they walked.

"What kind of extras can one get?"

"More girls, if she is restrained or not, what she's wearing. Things like that."

"Then I want her unrestrained, and wearing something tasteful, a simple nightgown would suffice."

"In her case, I must warn you that having her unrestrained may be dangerous."

"I'm well aware. There is no need for concern. I have no wish to provoke a violent response from her." Aizen informed, with a calm expression.

"U-Understood."

Stopping in front of a door, the man told Aizen to wait, before he went into the room, closing the door behind him.

Inside of the room was Castro, with his whip at hand, and a group of magic casters making the room and Juno presentable.

"There's another client waiting for her. Will this take long?" The guard asked Castro.

"It shouldn't take too long. What did he ask for?"

"He wants her unrestrained and wearing a nightgown."

"Really!? He is either bold or has a death wish. But so be it, he will get her as he wants." Castro said with a laugh.

* * *

After a 15-minute wait, the group of magic casters, Castro and the guard emerged from the room. The group and Castro left, and the guard remained behind.

"She's ready for you. You may go in."

Aizen gave the man a slight nod, before vanishing through the door. The room was comparable to his sizable room he had in the manor. It lacked any windows, the walls were covered in velvet, there was a large bed in the center with the necessary alterations for all kinds of desires. On one of the walls were several tools that one could also use to inflict both pain and pleasure. The nightstands had several bowls on top of them, with multicolored pills inside, and a label on the side.

Sitting on the edge of the bed was Juno, she had long straight grey hair, subdued blue eyes, she wore a pink nightgown that went all the way down to her feet, and on her right arm was chalk colored prosthetic.

"Good evening. My name is Aizen. Sōsuke Aizen."

Juno kept an unfocused eye on the man that entered the room. She took several deep breaths, since even after all this time it did not get any easier, and every man that came was different in his way to do things. There were those who said no words, be it before, during, or after the act. There were those that were loud, seemingly enjoying the feeling of having a woman under their control then the act itself. There were some that didn't like to make eye contact with the woman, some of which could turn violent if eyes were to meet. Sometimes, they would introduce themselves, but that didn't mean she was allowed to do the same.

This particular individual felt different than most that she had come across. She couldn't say he was good looking. Such opinions had been dropped long ago for her own well-being. What really caught her attention was his eyes. They were all seeing, as if she was fully naked before him, both physically and mentally. They commanded her attention, and in turn such forced will upon the room, as if they knew each and every corner from a simple glance.

He had introduced himself, should she do the same? Maybe that was not the best option. She tried to look at him and figure out what may please him to hear, but she could come up with nothing.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"I-I'm Juno. Juno Ulmeyda."

Aizen walked pass her as she spoke, sending a certain sensation through her body. Slowly moving her head to the side, Juno followed the man as he went to investigate the bowls.

"I see you are not presented as I wanted you to be." He pointed out, his attention on the pills.

"M-My apologies. Is there a way for me to correct this situation?" Juno asked.

"Could you remove the prosthesis?"

Juno gulped, her heart beginning to beat faster, at the sound of the strange request. Few were those that had asked to see her without her missing hand covered. After all it was ugly, and unpleasant to look at. It reduced her appeal as a woman, and by doing so the appeal her services had, which would affect her master's gains from the night, and earn her a reprimand.

"As you wish."

Slowly, Juno undid the straps that held the object connected to her body, allowing it to fall on the bed. When she was done with this, Juno was surprised to see Aizen standing not too far in front of her.

"Is this to your liking?" She asked, slightly lifting her arms to the side.

"Don't concern yourself with that. I am more interested in talking about you." Aizen replied, taking a seat on the opposite side of the bed.

Juno did her best to keep her "professional" look. This was not the first time she had been asked this, but this was the first time the question sounded sincere, with no hint of perversion behind it.

"W-What do you wish to know?"

"Please drop the formal tone, at the moment it is not needed. I will like to learn more about how you were as a warrior, and what brought about the loss of your hand."

Feeling a weight being taken off her back, followed by an uneasy grip by the man's knowledge of her. The feeling brought about the necessity to protect herself. This was subconsciously shown by the left hand covering the right-hand stump.

"How do you know about me? Who are you?"

"You are well known to those that come to these events. I simply had a conversation with one of them."

"I doubt you heard anything of worth.. from those pigs!" She growled, between gritted teeth.

"I doubt that is her case. From what she said, I believe she sees in you a capable warrior. Even after your defeat at the hands of Logan. She seemed to had assumed, that it was thanks to your fighting spirit, that you have lasted for 2 years."

"I-It must be easy for her to talk. She's not the one that has to spend entire nights…" Juno began to say, but Aizen calmly spoke over her.

"I happen to see truth in her words, that is why I am here now. Because, I believe that you indeed have value as a warrior, and it is that value that brings me here tonight."

Juno looked briefly at Aizen, unsure of how to interpret his words. Was he truly being honest? He seemed to be, but she wasn't really sure. He was too hard to read properly. If he was, what value could she possibly have, her eyes went down to her hand and stump. What worth could she possibly have as a fighter after losing her hand, and spending so many years as a whore. She saw herself as being ugly. She was far too worthless to be of any proper use to anyone as she was now. So dirty, so lacking, so worthless.

"N-No. You must have confused me with someone else. I am too far gone, to be of any use to anyone."

As she said this, she got up from the bed, staggering away from it, her body as uneasy as her current mental state. Turning to face Aizen, who still sat on the bed, she held her right arm up, as if she was trying to use her hand to motion the man to stay put. Then, her mind cleared for a single moment, her eyes going to her lifted arm, a single gaps left her mouth before it was quickly covered by her hand.

Strength left her legs, as she fell to her knees. Juno had taught herself many things. She had learned how to prepare her body to both survive the nightly abuse and pleasure the clients. She had learned to ignore the sensation of her right hand being there, however this man's words, brought it all back.

The tingling sensation filled her unseen right hand, her left hand curled into a fist, as tears now freely drenched her face. She was so dirty, she was so weak, she was so worthless. Why was he here? What was he expecting to bring about from doing this to her, from telling her such meaningless things? What good would it do her?

"Understand, that I am not offering you help." Aizen spoke, slowly approaching her.

"W-What do you m-mean?" She asked in confusion.

"I believe that in one month's time, that I will be able to give you a life, and the potential to be a warrior once more."

Juno slowly rose her head, her reddened, drenched, face looked up at him, his face was decorated with a kind expression. It was but a look, but it told her so much. It almost gave her hope, something she had given up long ago. How ironic, that she who had never seen the potential for a better life on an outsider, was beginning to wonder what Aizen could do for her.

"A-As I am, I can't do much. My body is weak, dirty, scarred. Without my right hand, I-I can't…" The man interrupted her.

"When I spoke of giving you back what has been taken from you, it involved all of those things."

"In one month… W-What do you ask of me?"

"Like I said before, I am not offering you help. I will simply be giving you the means to start a new life. What you do with it is up to you."

"Then…" Juno went to speak, but was interrupted.

"Do not give me an answer now. I will return tomorrow, and hear your answer then. If you happen to accept, I will naturally take you with me away from this place."

Juno simply gave several nods, showing her understanding of the man's words. Part of her wanted to pathetically beg for him to save her now. However, she knew that this was not the best way to do things. First there was the issue if his offers were truthful, and then there was the fact such a display could change his mind about her.

Even with all these concerns, her eyes kept low on her body, and the through that Aizen was offering her a way to get it back to how it used to be, enabling her to live a life of her own, a life of freedom.

"W-What now? You still have a lot of time left." Juno pointed out.

"Is it mandatory for me to use all of the time given?"

"At least h-half." She replied, using her hands to clean her face.

"Very well. Then, let's make things believable for when they come in. Will that be alright for you?" Aizen asked, beginning to talk towards the wall with all of the objects.

"O-Of course. You are free to use me however you wish, after all."

No words came from the man, as he carefully examined the various items displayed on the wall, thinking of the best way to stage what might have happened during their time together. Wanting to start with the lack of any loud noises, Aizen picked up a ball-gag, what he would do next, took form in his mind as he approached Juno.

"We will stage something simple. There's no need to go overboard, for this."

When Aizen emerged from the room, about half an hour after going in, the guard was waiting for him. He may have spent all this time near the door in case assistance was needed.

"There's still some time left." He pointed out.

"It will do for tonight. Is it possible to make a reservation for tomorrow?"

"It is. But it will cost slightly more."

"No matter. I want a reservation for the same time as today. I want her unrestrained, and wearing more civilian like clothing."

Aizen materialized the same small bag as before, from which he took several coins out and showed them to the guard, to see if it was enough.

"T-That's a very generous tip, sir." The man pointed out.

"It is a very generous service you provide." Aizen said cordially, but with a hidden undercurrent of sarcasm that was lost on the man.

"T-Thank you."

With a small bow, the man eagerly took the coins, before Aizen walked away.

* * *

Walking through the curtain and past a group of deviant men and women, something grabbed onto his right leg, stopping him in his tracks as he looked down. Laying on the ground was the disheveled form of a naked woman, with a dog collar hanging from her neck. She was a slavering mess, little did Aizen know this was one of the women designated as utilities.

Once her new "prey" stopped, she pulled herself forward, followed by making her way up his leg, in an attempt to fulfill her now unchecked function. Aizen was about to do something about her, when someone pulled on the chain that was connected to her collar, the motion being enough to separate her from Aizen, seemed to keep her under control.

The one that pulled her was another disheveled looking woman, who looked to be in control of her own mental faculties.

"My apologies. She's just too worked up, for her own good." She explained.

Aizen didn't even bother to look at the woman. Continuing to make his way through the building, and ultimately out of the it for the evening. There the two guards and woman that had welcomed him, still stood.

"Were the services not appealing to you, sir?" She asked.

"Not at all. This event is very much worth my time. So much so I will return tomorrow."

A sudden wave of heat went through her body, at the prospect of tomorrow being the one to service him. However she couldn't let it be that obvious to him. She didn't want to look as easy as she was now being.

"Then, please do consider me, to keep you company."

"I already have a reservation. But if that ends up not being satisfactory, you will be the next person on my mind." Aizen informed, with a charming smile.

The woman blinked her eyes a couple of times, taking in the meaning behind his words. Her heart began to race wildly with pure anticipation.

"Where is my carriage?" Aizen asked, bringing her back from her thoughts

"It will be brought to you right away."

The woman went into the building, reemerging a minute later, and several minutes after the carriage which was still being controlled by the entranced man appeared before Aizen.

The carriage took him to the same spot where they had first crossed paths. There Aizen exited the vehicle, and his attention momentarily going to the 3 young men who still slept by the side of the road. Lifting the effects of Kyōka Suigetsu on the 4 men, the Shinigami vanished making his way back to inner E-Rantel.

* * *

Stopping before arriving at his destination, his mind went to the ever-present feeling that affected him since he arrived at the city. First, he would need to find the large source of this energy. Using his hands he drew a circle on the dirt floor, with several symbols inside of it, this was a necessary part to use Kakushitsuijaku. From the circle a grey light emerged, and soon enough Aizen had the location of his new target, which from what he understood was underneath E-Rantel.

The hardest part was what came next, which finding a passage underground, and upon considerable search, the Shinigami found a passage in the forest, which seemed to be abandoned for a while. Making his way down, the tunnel got wider and wider, till finally leading to a large cavern where a wall blocked his progress, on it was depicted a flame filled world, and in the middle a massive obsidian colored dragon.

Noting down the image in his mind, Aizen applied some of his power on the already brittle looking wall. It didn't take much effort to cause part of it to crumble in order to create a passage for himself. Now the rest of the massive cavern was made available for him, from a hole on the top came down a ray of moonlight, a ray that was reflected by the several golden artifacts that littered the floor of the chamber. Several other glass based objects also served to reflect the light.

What really interested Aizen, since it was the source of energy he was looking for, was what rested in the center of the chamber surrounded by the treasure: a massive dragon. To be more precise it seemed to be the mummified remains of a dragon. It was grayish in color, and extremely thin, with several spikes that went down its back to a impressively long tail. The folded wings most have been double the size of the body once fully extended. The jaws were massive, with a row of long dagger-like teeth emerging from the upper jaw of the closed mouth, and on its head rested two mighty horns.

The small sources of energy came down from the hole on top of the roof, before being sucked into the resting body. Before Aizen was a dead husk. A husk that was serving as the center for spiritual energy that was being sucked in from all over the area. This was enough to make him wonder if what was before him was indeed a dead being. Dead he was certain the creature was, however he had spoken with Igeor about Wild Magic, the magic used by the mightiest of dragons, the Dragon Lords. A type of magic that could supposedly be used to resurrect the dead, using the energy of the soul as fuel.

The Shinigami began to approach the body as he pondered on the subject. Could it be that this dragon was placing himself through this type of process? Such a theory was possible, then why go through such an inefficient method? He was inside a cave, whose only opening could never be used by another of his kind. Even a group of men would have to walk in a line to get through it. There was also the relatively imposing wall and its mural. Was this a being that was driven into this chamber, where it hid itself and its treasure from the world, using even after death its magical powers to slowly recover?

Aizen walked around the husk, further examining the body, when he saw on the right side of the beast was a massive gash. On the floor there were remains of dried blood. His hand went to the dried wound, finding that the wound was a deep one indeed. Perhaps of a nature that was either crippling or could not be easily healed, even with magic. Walking back to the front of the body, Aizen found his curiosity driving him to wanting to test his theory. Lifting his hand he placed it on the creature's snout, before allowing his Reiatsu to pour through it.

The effect was immediate, as the sounds of popping and cracking echoed through the area, and the husk slowly seemed to regain some color. The wound forcefully pulled itself together, and the body began to recover some long-lost volume. Pleased with what was starting to happen, Aizen lifted his hand away from the body, who now looked much fresher then the mummified husk from before. Indeed, the night had been very fruitful.

* * *

Arriving back at the entrance to the inn, Aizen was confronted by Falco who had been waiting for him on the roof. He jumped down to the streets below once Aizen appeared.

"Well?" Falco asked.

"I take it that you were waiting for a reward?"

"What can you give a dead-man? And I want to know what you did to Kalvyn?"

"For the time being I did nothing to him. And I may be able to free you from this realm."

"R-Really?" Falco gasped in shock.

"Follow me."

The duo made its way to another ally, where Falco witnessed Aizen materialize a Katana in his right hand, before then turning to face Falco.

"W-What are you going to do with that?"

"A simple experiment. If you are similar to the souls I am accustomed to, this will free you."

Falco seemed puzzled by the Shinigami's words. However, did not have time to say anything else as the pummel of Aizen's weapon hit his forehead. With an intense pulse his aura vanished, followed by small particles of light beginning to float from his body and into the sky.

"W-What did you do!?" Falco asked, looking at his glowing hands.

"Konsō. I freed your soul from the world of the living. Where you will go after this I cannot say."

"R-Really!? I am free!?" the soul gasped, still shocked by what was happening, half of his body gone.

"For the time being."

To those ominous words no reply came, Falco's body fully broke down into light particles, ascending into the sky.

* * *

Lifting the barrier on Amelia's room, Aizen entered it in order to check on her current condition. Amelia was sitting on the bed, her piercing glare focused on the newly arrived Aizen.

"Out." She said, in a serious and commanding tone.

Keeping his composed expression, Aizen closed the door behind him, as he slowly approached her. He didn't get far when Amelia's spoke again.

"Didn't you hear me? You can get out, or better yet you can leave my life all together after what you did to me."

"There is no reason for such a reaction. I simply did what was best to keep you safe."

"Bullshit. The last time I checked, I was the one in charge, not you! If you want to do things on your own, you might as well be on your own!" Amelia roared, getting up from the bed.

"By acting alone, I was allowed more freedom in how I could act. It was not meant to be an act of rebellion."

"Is that so? Is that why you opted with knocking me out?"

"It was the fastest way to get on the move. As I knew you wouldn't be easy to convince, and from what I later discovered, I was right in doing so."

These words caused Amelia's face to turn red with rage. As her fists clenched, and her breathing got faster, she was a few moments away from simply going for a punch, or a kick between the legs.

"Before you make any rash decisions. I want to inform you, that I found out who sent those men after you."

Amelia raised an eyebrow at him, letting out a low growl. She relaxed her posture and hands, before crossing her arms, motioning him to speak.

"His name is Kalvyn Portio Ranoc. He is the organizer of events, where sex and substance abuse are the main forms of entertainment. Those men were sent after you, so that he in turn would use you in those events."

"Ugh! I always said that there was something wrong with him…" Amelia mumbled, anger still present.

"Do you know him?"

"My family has done business with him on a couple of occasions. I never liked the way he looked at me, but it never crossed my mind that he was that much of a bastard."

"What did you do?" She asked in curiosity.

"I followed his carriage to one of those events."

"I guess that explains it." Amelia pointed out.

"…"

Aizen went to speak again, but she decided to enlighten him.

"You reek of sex. Honestly it's not helping me wanting you here."

"I didn't see him at the event. But I did learn that most of the women working there, are doing so against their will."

"And why didn't you deal with him? Or do you want him to try and get me once more?"

"I will deal with him, eventually. Till then, rest assured, I will guarantee your safety."

"I see that you already have plans for him."

"Not for him, but for the time being one of those that work for him. That being the reason I will return there tomorrow at the same time."

Heat began to permeate through Aizen's body, as his mind went back to the event. Perhaps it was because, as Amelia pointed it out, but he now began to sense the stench that came from his clothing.

Amelia was till processing what he had said. To know that he had managed to learn who was after her, helped to quell her rage, but not to fully control it. She was still considering kicking him out of her presence. To give him another verbal beatdown for having gone beyond his boundaries. She never liked when others took liberties with subjects she had interest in. Not even Aizen, outstanding as he was, was free from this.

As she looked at him, noting the small changes in him, that transmitted to her a sense of him being uncomfortable in his clothing, and his now slightly reddened face. Above all of this were his eyes. The hunger. The hunger that had first gotten her attention seemed to be back. His gaze was all seeing, as if she was once more bare before him. Her body could still feel his touch upon it, and it was a feeling it now began to call out for.

Amelia knew this couldn't affect her current standing. What would he think of her if she were to give in so easily?

"You know what? I've changed my mind." Amelia spoke up, sitting on the bed once more.

"I will overlook what you did here tonight." She added.

"In exchange for what?" Aizen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Good to see that your head is still working, Aizen. It's rather simple, you just have to make it up to me." Amelia replied, with a mischievous smile.

Skillfully taking off one of her boots, Amelia leaned slightly back while extending her left towards Aizen, making contact with his lower body.

"You look uncomfortable, Aizen. Will you be able to keep working in such a pitiful state?" She asked, letting out a mocking laugh.

Aizen would never admit it, but it would seem that the ambience of the event had had a delayed effect on him. One that in this new undisciplined body of his, seemed to be enough to cloud his mind. Luckily for him, a solution for both his unruly libido and Amelia's current disposition, had been made clear by Amelia herself.

"Come on, Aizen. There's no need to be shy." Amelia said, keeping her teasing tone.

"Then, Lady Amelia, allow me to make up for my unruly behavior."


	8. The First Pawn

Amelia rolled over in bed, her body groaning under the exhaustion from last night. The state she was in didn't surprise her, since this was the second time she had spent the night with Aizen. It did not mean, she was a fan of the feeling of pure exhaustion that came from it, or that in this situation where she wanted to have the upper hand, she had completely lost it.

In her mind, another feeling persisted. That being all of the downsides were completely worth it, when compared to the unparalleled and otherworldly experience that was sleeping with Aizen. She only really wished she could have maintained the position of power she held when the night started, which he quickly took from her.

Her eyes lazily went to the edge of the bed. Aizen was sitting there, and he was wearing a new suit. His hair was still a mess, and in his hands rested his glasses. His eyes seemed to be focused on them, most likely because he was thinking about something.

"Morning." Amelia mumbled, failing to lift herself back up.

"Morning." Aizen replied, placing his glasses back on.

The spectacled Aizen got back to his feet, and turned to his side to look down at the disheveled Amelia. She was in no condition to go out and do business, and they didn't have the time to let her recover with time. Sitting next to Amelia, Aizen placed his right hand over her. It began to glow with a green colored light, as it moved over her body, filling her with an unfamiliar, but incredibly pleasant and warm sensation.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked, her eyes following the hand in curiosity.

"Healing you." Aizen replied.

"It's the least you could do." The woman said with a superior sounding chuckle.

"Aizen, when you said you had plans for one of the people that work for Kalvyn… Were you referring to one of his whores?" Amelia asked in a bored sounding tone.

"I do not recall having described them in such a fashion, but yes, it is one of the women that work for him."

"Oh. I meant no offense. Then, why one of them? Surely, there is someone better for whatever you have planned." Amelia pointed out, to which the Shinigami's lips curled slightly.

"She is a warrior, who happened to fall on his bad side. That means she has fighting skills and experience, which I need. She is also in a position anyone would want to get out from, and is craving, even if she seems to do her best to ignore it. Simply put, a new life, and a new life is created through several means, means she lacks, but I can deliver."

"And by providing her with what she needs, you plan on having her fall into your debt, and be of use in the future? Is that it?"

"I won't be placing her, or anyone, in my debt. She will follow me if she sees the gain in it." Aizen said as he finished the healing process.

"Oh? It doesn't change the fact she will be in your debt. And what are these means that you will give her?" Amelia asked, finally succeeding in sitting back up.

"I'm not sure. That's why I told her I would deliver them in one month's time."

"One month!? What are you planning to do with her till then?"

"I was planning on letting her have my room, in the manor."

Amelia raised an eyebrow at this. Did he think he could just take people into her home without consulting her, or her father first? There was also the question of, if this woman would be staying in his room, was he also planning on sleeping in there with her? Amelia really did not like the idea of sharing Aizen, with some unknown woman, who had been used and abused for who knows how long.

"And you were planning on telling me that when?"

"After I got her. But I did not think it would be an issue, since I do not plan on sharing the same room with her, and I doubt she will be an issue when it comes to needs…" Aizen began to answer, but Amelia interrupted him.

"From what I had understood, there is a good possibility she has some lingering mental issues. How will that be easy to deal with?"

"That is why, I want her in a room, alone. With only interactions from the maids, until instructed otherwise. I believe there are no issues with interacting with other women, but I am not certain it will be the same with men."

Amelia stopped herself before she spoke, deciding instead on getting out of bed. She walked towards the curtained window, opening it only slightly so as to keep her naked body hidden. She briefly looked at the outside world, then letting go of the curtain, she began to make her way towards the small bathroom that was part of her room.

Stopping before going inside, she turned back to look at a silent Aizen. Why was he deciding to pick up a woman who could at the end of the day be nothing but useless? Even if she was useful, why would he pick her up? Surely, he could find some other means to do whatever he wanted to do with her.

"Is she to help you? In achieving whatever goals you have for the world." Amelia asked in a serious tone.

"You said that you would be interested in watching things unfold. Why would I spoil such a detail for you? Would it not ruin the story for you?" Aizen remarked.

"Because, depending how interesting it is, I may do more than watching in the future."

Aizen didn't reply right away, and Amelia watched as he seemed to think of a way to answer her. As he did so she saw his right hand move upwards. Had it been any other situation, she would have ignored the action, but he seemed to be motioning to the jewel that rested in his chest, now covered by clothing.

"I will say this: Your view of one needing assistance when bringing about great change is not wrong. I have adopted such a mentality in the past. That is what she is to become, and if she wills it, she is to become the first of my assistants."

Amelia had to be honest, she did not fully understand how the jewel in his chest was connected to the woman that would eventually help him. In her mind she thought the word "serve" would be more correct in this situation. She did not understand, but she wanted to, and not only that, but seeing that he actually had plans of going about and changing the world, wanted her to do more than just watch him do it.

Why shouldn't she want to do more than watch? It isn't every day one could go about doing such things, since the best almost any mere mortal would be able to do, was to think and dream about it. However, Aizen was no mere mortal, and he could possibly possess the power to reshape the world, and he seemed to have his mind set on it.

Why not help him do it? She was bored of how things were, and it was true she didn't think of changing things. Even Amelia admitted that drastic changes to certain aspects of life scared her. Yet, the thought of being able to be among those that were fighting towards such grandiose goals, made her shiver in excitement.

"You're wrong about one thing, Aizen." She pointed out, sounding almost triumphant.

"How so?" He replied with a raised eyebrow.

"She will not be the first of those to aid you in your ambitions."

Having said this, Amelia opened the door to the bathroom. Before going through it, she once again looked at Aizen and spoke.

"And just so you know, I won't settle for anything below being your right hand."

With that the door closed, leaving Aizen alone in the room, with an amused smile on his face.

"Indeed. You would make for a good right hand." He said to himself in a pleased tone.

* * *

Not even 10 minutes later, Amelia emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, nonchalantly walking pass Aizen. She went to pick up her bag before placing it on the bed and opening it.

"Well? Have you considered my offer?" Amelia asked, her attention on the clothing she was removing from the bag.

"I wouldn't mind having you as my right hand. However, even if your experience in this world is very useful, and you seem to know how to handle people, a merchant can only do so much." Aizen pointed out.

"You would be surprised at what a "merchant" is able to do. I'm sure you've thought about how my father was able to appease the Countess. It wasn't just because of the connection we have with her. Not at all. In that moment it was serious business, and she was there in the Count's name. She wouldn't have been pleased unless my father could guarantee the Count's satisfaction. Such an influence comes from many years of experience and status." Amelia said, pausing as she dropped her towel.

"Status?" Aizen asked, to which Amelia smiled eagerly.

"Now you are interested? Indeed, my father holds a special type of status, that also being one of the reasons why he isn't that eager to give me the place at the head of the business. My father is a member of the 'Great Merchants'. Are you familiar with them?"

"No, I am not."

"They control commerce and trade throughout the Kingdom, and are the main movers and shakers of the nation's economy. They are also the ones that secretly fund the Magician's Guild, since they receive not a copper from the country for magical research and development."

As she got dressed, Amelia kept her eyes on Aizen, with his expression shifting slightly when presented with this new information. Her smile widened in satisfaction.

"Just remember to keep this to yourself. Understood?"

"Of course." Aizen replied.

"Then the answer to my, generous, offer?" Amelia asked, finishing putting on her clothing.

"I will gladly accept your, 'generous', assistance as my right hand."

"Then, when are you planning on dealing with Kalvyn?" She asked, putting her scattered clothing into the bag.

"In one month's time."

"I see. Very well. Then I can see what can be done about the aftermath of you dealing with him. Since, the plan is to kill him, correct?" Amelia asked, to which Aizen nodded.

Closing her bag and leaving it on top of the bed, Amelia made her way towards the door. After all the business they had come to E-Rantel to take care off would take place in 1 hour. Walking past Aizen, she handed him something, before motioning him to follow and leaving through the door. Looking down at his hand, Aizen found that what she had indeed given him, were her panties from the night before. Letting out a low sigh, he dropped them and followed after their owner.

* * *

They went to the restaurant, which at the current time would be serving breakfast. Amelia didn't bother with picking a table going straight for the counter, with Aizen doing exactly the same.

"You've read the files on what we are going to be doing?" She softly asked.

"I did."

"Good. We'll be going in together, the 3 of us. You will be acting as my assistant for this one. There's no need to say much, unless the situation calls for it."

"Very well."

"What will you be having today?" A female waiter asked, approaching them.

"We will both be having toast, I want a strong coffee, and he will have an equally strong tea." Amelia replied.

"Very well." With that the waiter left to take care of their orders.

"Tea?" Aizen asked.

"I was told that was what you asked Eva for while you were in the library. And it's not like you can say anything against it. After all, I'm the one with the money."

To this Aizen placed a small bag on top of the table. The sound it made as he dropped it, had Amelia's attention immediately fell on it. Her eyes going back to the Shinigami, before going back to the bag which she grabbed. Slightly opening it, she looked inside, letting out a amused chuckle. She closed it handing it back to Aizen.

"Where did you get that?"

"They were given to me, by the people that generously aided me yesterday."

"That's a mild way to put it."

Breakfast was delivered to them, and they proceeded to enjoy it. While they were doing so Amelia spoke up again.

"Did you keep what I gave you?" Amelia asked with a smirk.

"No."

"Shame."

Once they were done, they made their way to the entrance of the inn where Igeor was already waiting. After exchanging greetings they began to make their way to the site where the deal was to be made.

* * *

Arriving at a two-story building, Amelia then knocked at the door, and shortly after someone came to meet them. He was an older looking man, in formal clothing.

"Miss Aigner?" He cordially asked.

"Yes."

"Please, come on."

Opening the door the old butler took a small bow to greet the newly arrived guests. Making a motion to indicate them to follow, he led them through the first floor. They stopped in front of a wooden door, and the butler knocked, before announcing their presence.

"Miss Aigner is here, sir."

The door opened, leading them to an office where behind the large desk was the man they had come to do business with. He looked like he was in his 40s, bald, with light brown eyes, and wearing clothing associated with the Baharuth Empire. His name was Jull Jullien. The rest of the men in the room, who seemed to be guards wore much simpler looking clothing.

"Please, take a seat." He offered.

"Thank you." Amelia said, as they took their seats.

Aizen's eyes went straight to what rested to their right. Standing on top of a large wooden block, with wheels under it, and under a glass pane, was the item they had come to retrieve: the Golden Dragon. It looked like the depiction of a Chinese Dragon, so much so it reminded Aizen of many he had seen in his world.

The statue was made out of solid gold, and had a healing effect over those who were exposed to it. Said effect was said to be slow, that being why it would normally be placed on a shrine where it would be available to several people. It was effective when it came to healing minor wounds and diseases, but missing limbs or things similar to it were beyond its power.

"I've got to say I was surprised when I was told I would be doing business with a woman." The man casually laughed.

"Is there an issue with that, Mr. Jullien?" Amelia asked with an unmoved expression.

"No, not at all."

"Very well. Shall we get started?" The serious business woman asked.

"Of course. As you can see the statue is over there. How much will the Cranes be able to pay for it?"

The Cranes were the family which Amelia was now representing. They were a rather small and simple family of nobles, that indeed had money and power, but rarely got involved in power struggles. The reason they wanted the statue was because the only reason they were well known was because of their skill at organizing all kinds of events, and currently something like the Golden Dragon would be very useful.

Amelia shifted in her seat, her eyes going to the statue. He was far too eager to get things done. Was this is first time doing this kind of business?

"We can discuss payment later. If you don't mind, I would like to take a look at the item before making any decisions."

"Surely there is no need for such things. After all, we are both businessmen here, and we both have reputations to keep. Why would I risk my own by presenting you with something that was not authentic?" Jull pointed out, keeping his calm and professional look.

"Who said anything about it not being authentic? I simply wish to examine it up close. The one I represent, as you know, wants the statue for artistic purposes. I have to make sure it is in good shape to be displayed. And if there are some minor issues, I can work around them, so both sides will be pleased." Amelia argued back in a professional manner.

"Hm. Fair enough, please do examine it." The man said, with a chuckle.

"Remove the pane." He ordered his men.

"Igeor, with me." Amelia instructed, as she then got up from her seat.

The duo made their way to the now exposed statue. Amelia looked around it, searching for signs of any major damage. The statue itself had some minimal flaws, caused by the passage of time, which wasn't an issue since this type of damage was to be expected. If anything, she was surprised by how new it seemed to be. Especially with how old the item was supposed to be.

"How does it compare to the one you saw?" She asked, her attention still on the statue.

"It does look newer, but that tells us little."

Amelia nodded, before tapping on several different points of the statue, her sharp ears perceiving every little sound that came from it. She had been told the statue was made out of solid gold, yet her experienced senses told her otherwise.

"What do you think?" Amelia asked.

"I sense some form of enhancement, but that's the best I can do." Igeor replied.

"Aizen, come here." Amelia instructed.

Doing as he was told Aizen, somewhat clumsily got up from his chair, joining the duo near the statue. Amelia didn't need to tell him what to do. Her expression was enough as he proceeded to repeat all of the things she had done while examining the statue herself, in order to make his very own conclusions. He then glanced at her with a smirk, to which she smiled back before turning around.

"We're ready to start negotiations now. How much are you willing to receive for it?" Amelia asked, taking her seat once more.

As she made her way from the statue to her seat, her eyes had been on Jull the entire time, carefully reading the man. His expression changed ever so slightly. He seemed to be sweating slightly, and his face had also gained a certain shade of red. They were all small changes but curious nontheless. There had also been his reaction to when she had asked to see the statue up close. Even if he tried to hide it, she was pretty much certain he did not want her to do so.

"I believe 50 gold coins, would be the correct price." Jull replied.

"Indeed, that is the correct price." Amelia pointed out, looking at Igeor for approval, which was given via a nod.

"However, this is not the right situation for it, now is it?"

Amelia's eyes went right to Jull's hands, as he corrected the sleeve on his right arm, his mind coming up with the necessary response.

"I do not understand what you mean."

"That statue is a fake." Amelia said, in a deadpan tone.

The tension in the room immediately became palpable, both in the guards and their master, who had now become even redder, which just gave Amelia reason in what she had said.

"T-That is nonsense. You dare come here and throw such accusations at me!?" Jull growled.

"These are no mere accusations. It is true that I cannot determine what enchantment is affecting it. However, I am certain that it is hollow, which is strange since anyone who is familiar with these statues, knows that they are made out of solid gold. And it also looks too perfect to be something with the age a Golden Dragon is supposed to have."

"You…" Jull went to speak, however Amelia lifted her hand to silence him.

"As you said before, we both have reputations to keep, so that is why I want to know what kind of enchantment was placed on that statue."

Jull tensed up even more, his left eye twitching in a sign of held back anger. The woman before him was completely composed, her face too blank for him too properly read. What a disaster, to come to this place and have a woman treat someone like him like a simple thug. For a moment he considered ordering his guards to do something, but that would just complicate matters. Any other option was restricted by the fact she knew it was a fake and nothing could stop her from telling others, ruining him in the process.

"V-Very well. It offers a pleasant sensation to whoever lays their eyes on it."

"Then, why didn't we feel those effects?" She asked incredulously.

"I-It takes some time to take effect. I have no reason to lie about this now!" Jull pointed out.

"We'll take it for 5 gold coins." Amelia announced.

"W-Wait. Surely it's worth more. After all it is made out of gold and the enchantment…" The man tried to argue back, but Amelia was not listening.

"It is the fact that it is made out of gold, and has that enhancement. That makes me thing it is a good price. If not for those aspects, it would be worth very little, since it would just be a meaningless imitation of the real thing that anyone could buy at the right store."

"V-Very well. You can take it for 5." He said dejectedly.

"You've made a good decision, and I'm sure you will not regret it. As I believe it as already been arranged, tomorrow morning we will return to take the statue with us."

Getting back to her feet, Amelia gave the men a small nod, before turning around and walking away, leaving Jull to deal with the mess he had brought upon himself.

"That was a waste of time." Amelia sighed, as soon as they left the house.

"Surely 5 gold coins, is better than nothing." Igeor remarked.

"They don't even feel well-earned. Not when I have to deal with such simple idiots." She growled back.

"Oh, I didn't even ask. Aizen, did you have anything you wanted to add?" Amelia asked.

"No. Not at all." Aizen replied, fixing his glasses.

"Then, we're done here. Igeor we'll see you tomorrow when we return here to get the statue."

"Actually, I would like to go see more of the city with him." Aizen said in a friendly manner.

"Alright, just come back in time for dinner."

* * *

Aizen and Igeor went on a long walk through E-Rantel, stopping at several places along the way. Among them Lizzie Bareare's establishment where Igeor went to acquire some potions, all the while Aizen methodically examined everything around him.

A large commotion then caught their attention. It was coming from the Adventurer's Guild, that was some distance away, where a large crowd of people had gathered. Driven by his curiosity, Aizen made his way through the crowd and into the building, while Igeor failed to do so and decided to wait outside.

Inside of the building, the group seemed to be focused on a particular table. Politely making his way through the crowd, the Shinigami finally discovered what the source of the commotion was, and at first it disappointed him. It was an old man, whom wore a worn-down light blue, almost white robe, with a rope wrapped around his waist to serve as belt. On his feet were sandals, with his long walking stick resting on the floor.

His gray hair was short, his matching beard was long and messy, and his eyes were dark brown. From his exposed arms and shape of the robe Aizen could tell that the man was thin yet surprisingly well built for his age. The man seemed to completely ignore the crowd, focusing more on the large water filled mug and the stew that was his current meal.

"I can't believe it! I'm actually meeting Rylen Tsezgerra in person." A young adventurer said.

Looking around, the Shinigami searched for someone who might be able to tell him who the elder was. After scanning the area, his eyes picked up on someone who seemed to be among the more composed in the commotion, so he decided to ask him.

"E-Excuse me, do you know who that man is?" Aizen cordially asked.

"I see you are no adventurer. Just a curious soul, I take it?" The man asked raising an eyebrow at him, to which Aizen simply chuckled.

"This man is Rylen Tsezgerra, a warrior who could be held among the greatest warriors to have ever lived, if he so wished. However, he cares little for such things and now he wanders the land, seemingly aimlessly, letting his name fall out of use. That is for everyone, who is not a learnt adventurer or warrior."

Suddenly, Aizen found himself being pushed by the crowd. Managing to look back he saw 3 men forcing their way through the mass of people, pushing everyone who did not step aside. They stopped next to the table, and their leader took a seat in front of Rylen, his fists hitting the top of the table with great force.

"I see you have not changed, Logan." Rylen remarked, with a coarse voice.

"I'm surprised you have yet to drop dead, Rylen." Logan growled in response.

The tension in the air became obvious, even to the strongest adventurer's present. All the hostility and power was coming from Logan, who seemed to be hold nothing but loathing and contempt towards the venerable elder. Rylen simply looked up from his meal, so his tired eyes fell on the unwelcomed company he had been "blessed" with.

"Indeed, you have not changed. You still let your pride make the better of you." The elder cooly remarked.

"I have grown stronger old man. Far stronger than I would have ever gotten training under you."

"And yet this happens every time we cross paths. You still feel the need to gloat to your master. You are very much the same even after almost 20 years."

Logan gritted his teeth, his fists clenching as he held himself back from hitting his former master. Rylen kept his calm look, seemingly too tired and old to deal with this younger man's anger towards him.

"Tell me, Logan. Have you managed to master my technique?" Rylen asked, a mocking smile forming on his face.

"O-Only its first form." Logan reluctantly admitted.

"Progress from the last time we met. That's good. I will tell you, what I told you back then. If you wish to progress you must devote more time to your training, and less to the men you decide to serve for money."

"Don't make me laugh, old man! The fact that I work for money, is what will save me from ending up like you! In the past a great warrior, and now reduced to a homeless nobody, remembered only by this pathetic lot, who are too ignorant to see that you are no longer relevant." Logan roared back.

"You speak the truth. I am long pass the point where I could be considered relevant, and this body of mine is pass his prime. I do not ask for them to acknowledge me, but if they want to do so, they are free to. If they ask for my aid, I will gladly give it. After all I am still a teacher. And, as I said in your first lesson, you are more then capable enough to surpass me. You fail to do so, simply because of your own limitations." Rylen said.

"How dare you speak to the Boss like that, old man!?" Kevel growled, pushing away Rylen's food.

"Ah.~ An eager one I see." Rylen calmly remarked, looking up at the tall warrior.

"That's enough, Kevel!" Logan commanded.

"B-But…" Kevel tried to argue back, but his superior wasn't having none of it.

"Enough! We're leaving."

Logan got up from his chair, with his gaze still fixed on Rylen. His fists relaxed, and the air around him once more became bearable for others to be around. Letting a cocky smile come over his lips, he spoke.

"Try not to die soon, Rylen. That pleasure will be mine for the taking."

"I'll be waiting, Logan."

Aizen's lips curled into a slight smile, as he had just found out what Kalvyn's 3 main bodyguards looked like. Truly, this world was making things easy for him. His attention also went to Rylen. There was something more to the tired and calm looking old man, something strangely familiar, the feeling one emanates when age is not a big a barrier as it should be.

* * *

The rest of the day went on smoothly, so when the time came, Aizen switched to the most presentable of his suits and went to join Amelia for dinner.

"That was such a disappointment." Amelia sighed, obviously still annoyed by the situation from earlier in the day.

"You're still upset over that?" Aizen asked, leaning back on his seat.

"I'm not upset. Just disappointed. It wasn't even that good of a fake. He was either an idiot or had he himself just been dealing with idiots so far."

"Ugh... Moving on. What's the plan for tonight?" Amelia asked as she composed herself.

"I finish dinner, go to the carriage that will be waiting for me, go into the building, get into contact with her, then teleport of out there, without being noticed."

"You have a carriage waiting for you?"

"Yes. It also assisted me yesterday, and I've arranged for the same thing to happen today."

"And the teleportation?"

"Kidō based."

"Do you need anything from me?" Amelia asked.

"Not in this situation. I will be teleporting her to my room here at the inn."

"Just make sure she doesn't get caught. It would just mean trouble for me, unless you think damaging my public image is worth it." Amelia remarked with a slight scowl.

"Do not worry. Your public image is far too valuable for me to put at risk."

Amelia gave the Shinigami a pleased smile. So now her public image was valuable? That already told her something about what he had in mind for her to do. Since she was, out of the both of them, the only one with some kind of pull in this world, her image would have to be maintained, and even heightened, so in the future it could be of use for him.

"I do hope, you know what you are doing." Amelia said.

* * *

Dinner came and went, now the time had come to go acquire Juno Ulmeyda. Making his way out of E-Rantel, Aizen made his way through the forest until he arrived at a spot where a carriage was waiting. Said carriage had the same driver as the night before, whom Aizen had influenced into complying.

Just like the night before the driver left Aizen in front of the building. The two guards were the same as before, but the woman was different. She had long black hair, light green eyes, and pale skin. Her outfit carefully outlined her features, and freely exposed her less then moderate bust.

As Aizen emerged from the carriage, he could feel the woman's eyes on him. She bit down on her lip, carefully examining him, and she seemed to be biting with some considerable force, as some blood had been drawn.

"Good evening." Aizen greeted.

"Good evening, sir. Do you know the password?" She asked, still taking her time to examine him.

"Asmodeus." Aizen replied.

Almost immediately, the woman's face went red, her legs almost seemed to give way, as her tongue teasingly licked the blood that came from her, the woman's eyes began to transmit pure lust, coupled with something else.

"I-I know, master, told me to behave. B-But, would you like to be my master, tonight?" She asked excitedly.

"I already have a reservation. I'm afraid it will have to wait for another time." Aizen replied, with a charming smile.

"Y-Yes. P-Please consider. Y-You'll be able to make me feel all kinds of pain, just for you own pleasure."

"May I go in?" Aizen asked, wanting to change the topic of the conversation.

"O-Of course!"

"Thank you."

Going through the main doors, Aizen quickly made his way through the first area of the building. The same thing happened in the second chamber, and soon enough he went past the final curtain and was once more face to face with the guard.

"Just in time." The guard remarked.

"Is the girl ready?" Aizen asked.

"She is. Follow me."

The man led the Shinigami to a different room than the previous night, which validated Aizen's plan, since he had also considered just teleporting in and out of the room in order to get Juno.

Having the door opened for him, Aizen vanished into the room. Just like the night before, Juno was sitting on the bed. This time she was wearing more normal looking clothing, and her eyes seemed to have more life to them.

"Good evening." Aizen said.

"G-Good evening." Juno replied in a nervous tone.

"I have come to get the answer to my proposition."

"Y-Yes. Please take me with you!" Juno quickly announced.

"Then, you understand everything that I've told you?" The Shinigami asked, getting a nod in reply.

Aizen motioned Juno to approach, which she did, albeit somewhat reluctantly looking. When she was close enough Aizen signaled her to stop. He simply didn't wish to have to put unnecessary power into what he was about to do.

"Calm yourself, Juno. What you are about to witness, is something that from where I come from, would give one a life sentence. Not many have a chance to witness it."

Aizen then clasped his palms together in a vertical position, and then pulled them apart agin. A green light began to emanate from him, and it quickly intensified prompting Juno to shield her eyes. However, Aizen's words resonated in her mind, and those words seemed to move her arms out of the way, so she could witness as the room ultimately was swallowed in light, before they vanished.

* * *

Kūkanten'I had worked perfectly, and when Juno's senses recovered from the flash, she found herself in another place entirely. It was a room of similar size, but lacking in the several tools used for pleasure and pain, bowls with pills and the velvet padding. The room also had a window, from where the moonlight entered. Just the sight of it was enough to make her gasp. It felt like an eternity since she had last seen it.

"Do not get close to the window. It could become troublesome for all of us." A female voice said.

Juno's eyes went to the bed, where on it sat another woman. She was Amelia, who had decided to wait for Aizen's return in his room. Unsure if she should do as the strange woman instructed, Juno's eyes went to Aizen.

"Do as she said."

"Y-Yes, m-master." Juno mumbled.

"There is no need to refer to me as master. A person who owns you and controls your every action, no longer exists. If you wish, refer to me as Aizen-sama." The Shinigami pointed out.

"A-As you wish, Aizen-sama."

"This is Amelia Bedelia Aigner." He said, introducing the woman on the bed

"You can call me Amelia."

"I am Juno Ulmeyda."

"Make yourself at home, Juno. Until we leave tomorrow morning this room will be yours. Amelia and I, will leave you to accommodate to it."

"T-Thank you!" Juno said with a deep bow, trying desperately to hold back the tears.

"There is nothing to thank me for. For now, rest. I will return shortly with something for you to eat."

With that Aizen left, with Amelia following after him. Closing the door he made sure to use the key to lock it, just to make sure no one tried to get in. As they began to walk away from the room, Amelia spoke up.

"You didn't tell me she was missing a hand, and is malnourished." She remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't think that would be relevant."

"Still, I would have liked to know. She may need special care."

"And she will get it. She will get everything she needs to get back what she lost, if not go beyond it."

"..."


	9. Preparations

The guard who had allowed Aizen to enter the room, leading to him taking Juno, found himself on his knees in that very room. His face showed the signs of having taken a few blows, with part of it swollen and somewhat bloody. Standing behind him, arms crossed while waiting for further instructions was Kevel. Leaning against a wall close to the door was Razor, whilst Logan stood to Kevel's side. Kalvyn was looking down on the kneeling guard, doing his very best to keep his frail composure.

"So then... you heard nothing?" Kalvyn asked.

"N-No, sir. I-I mean nothing that I saw as being suspicious. After all you hear all kinds of things around here." The guard nervously replied.

"Logan... again." Kalvyn said as he sighed.

As instructed, Logan struck the guard once again, before the noble spoke again in a dangerously low tone.

"Do you not understand what happened here?"

"Sir, I…" The man tried to reply, but his superior silenced him himself with a lifted hand.

"Yes, or no."

"Y-Yes."

"Good. Then you understand that some pretty-boy looking bastard, took what is rightfully mine!? You understand that because of that, we had to pay for and offer free services, to those that wanted to spend their money on her!? What kind of business do you think I am running here?" Kalvyn said as he growled into the poor guard's face.

"Sir, please calm down." Logan suggested in a low tone.

"Be silent." His superior hissed.

Massaging his temple he looked back at Logan as he tried to calmly speak.

"Magic?"

"Most likely. It would have to be something beyond what our security system was prepared to handle." Logan replied.

"U-Useless! All of them! I knew I shouldn't have let her out of my sight." Kalvyn growled.

"Sir, if you wish, me and my men can go and look for them."

"Very well. Find them. I want her alive, and unharmed. I also would like to have him brought in alive. I want to personally oversee his punishment, but if you end up killing him, then no harm will come of it."

"It shall be done." Logan assured, with a small bow.

"Sir, what shall we do with him?" Kevel asked, referring to the guard.

"Get whatever information you can out of him, then teach him what happens to those who fail at their jobs. But keep him alive. He has work to do after all."

Kalvyn let out a low grunt as he began to walk out. He was tired of this subject and the incompetence of the people that surrounded him. His body called for the necessary relief of alcohol and women. These being the things that at the moment were capable of calming him, after some scoundrel had robbed him of what was rightfully his.

"I'm going back to my office. Tell Castro to have two of the girls delivered to me, and make sure they are appropriate for the situation."

Having made his wishes known, Kalvyn fully exited the room, leaving Logan and his men to make sure such wishes were brought into reality.

* * *

The morning had gone by smoothly, and now Aizen, Amelia, Igeor, and Juno were making their way back to the capital. Their carriage also pulled a trailer where the fake statue was being held during the duration of the trip.

Unlike the trip to E-Rantel however, Aizen did not sit next to Amelia. He had to sit next to Juno as she had seemed somewhat unreceptive to the idea of sitting next to Igeor. However, she did not have the same reaction to having the man who freed her from Kalvyn take a seat next to her. Even if at times she seemed to press her body against the carriage, trying to put some distance between them.

Upon seeing Juno, Igeor had naturally wanted to speak up about her. After all he had no idea who she was and why she was now with them. These questions came to a quick end, when upon partially parting his lips, Amelia silenced him with a simple look.

Igeor had lived a relatively long life and he had learned much. Enough to know when not to ask questions, and feign complete ignorance. This was one of those situations. Even if he knew what to do, knowing that he would have to go through the journey back with her, made him nervous, and even afraid of what could happen.

Luckily for him, everything went smoothly during their return trip, and upon arriving at the capital, outside of receiving his payment, Igeor's part in all of this was over.

* * *

Arriving at the manor, Aizen, Amelia and Juno were naturally welcomed in by several of the servants who came to take their things and help them with whatever they needed. Also among those waiting was Gaius. The elder's stern gaze stared down at them, and it went through every member of the trio one by one, before finally stopping on Juno.

"Who is she?" He asked in a monotone.

"This is Juno Ulmeyda…" Amelia began to reply, but her father spoke over her.

"It seems you are making a habit of bringing in whatever strays you find out in the street. Do tell me why you brought this one here."

"I was the one that convinced Amelia to bring her with us." Aizen informed, gaining him the man's attention.

"And you made that decision based on what? I see nothing special in her." The old man coldly pointed out.

"Perhaps not at first glance, but she is related to the people who sent those men after Amelia." The Shinigami remarked with a light smirk.

"Go on."

"The man who ordered the attack is named Kalvyn Portio Ranoc..." Aizen began to say, stopping when he saw Gaius' expression.

His face subtly, but noticeably changed at the mention of that name. Obviously he had heard of the noble in question. His expression showed that much. It didn't show any signs of surprise, however there was barely held back rage on the face of someone who felt personally insulted by the situation.

"W-Where do you plan to keep her?" Gaius growled, doing his best to keep his composure.

"In my room for now." The Shinigami replied, to which the elder raised an eyebrow.

"And you will stay where?"

"I will make do. After all, there will be much work for me to complete."

"I see. Very well. Go and get her settled. Amelia, come with me to my office. It seems we have much to discuss. You will join us when you're done, Aizen."

Gaius didn't even wait for a reply, beginning to make his way towards his office, with Amelia going after him shortly thereafter. Aizen made his way back to his room, and to his right was Juno, and in front of them leading the way was Adelin.

* * *

As they were making their way to the room, someone came to eagerly greet them. To be more specific, to eagerly greet Aizen. It was the maid Eva, whom took a small bow before speaking.

"Welcome back."

"Eva, don't you have work left to do?" Adelin pointed out in slight annoyance.

"My apologies. I simply wanted to welcome our guest back home."

"Make it quick then." Adelin remarked, to which Eva rolled her eyes at.

"Greetings, Eva." Aizen said, giving her a quick nod and smile.

"G-Greetings." The maid greeted back, before her eyes fell on Juno.

"This is Juno Ulmeyda. She will be staying in my room for the time being." The Shinigami informed.

Eva blushed slightly, before then looking up at Aizen with a perplexed expression. This woman was going to be staying in his room? Who was she to be granted such a thing?

"B-But if she is to stay in your room… where will you be staying?" She managed to say in a stutter.

"There is no need for concern. I will find somewhere else to spend my nights."

"A-As you w-wish. B-But if you need, I-I could try and find you s-somewhere else to s-sleep." Eva suggested, holding back her flustered state.

"Please concern yourself with your own work." Adelin remarked with a stern tone.

"Exactly. I appreciate the concern, but for the time being do not concern yourself with me." Aizen added.

"Very well."

Eva took another small bow before the trio walked away, leaving her to wonder over just who this woman was. A woman that from what she could see was of an even lower level than herself. Yet was being led directly to his room. She let out an exasperated sigh once she was far enough away, and decided to take their advice and focus on her more immediate duties.

Arriving at Aizen's room, Adelin opened the door and naturally went to go in. After all, she was to help the new guest get accommodated to the room. As she was to enter it, Aizen spoke, politely asking her not to do so as he then turned to address the other woman.

"Juno, go on ahead."

At the sound of his calm command, the former warrior gave a small nod, before walking past Adelin and into the room, leaving the maid and Shinigami alone.

"I suspect she will spend much time in this room, so I ask that measures are taken so that if that is the case, she can do so freely." Aizen informed.

"Like bringing her meals here?" Adelin asked, to which Aizen nodded.

"I see. Anything else?"

"She will need some clothing, and she may have some issues with interacting directly with men. If possible I would like for the people to interact with her to be only women."

"I understand. Then, should I go in alone and leave you here?" The maid suggested.

"It is quite the opposite actually. I seem to be an exception to this, so she should be fine around me. I will go in alone, and I would like for you to go and see if my conditions can be met."

Adelin took a moment to eye down Aizen. Whatever his relationship with Lady Amelia, she did not like the idea of some stranger coming into her superior's home, and begin to make his will known. Still, it wasn't like she could deny him what he asked for. She saw the reaction in Gaius' face when Aizen spoke that name and how he acted afterwards. She could also see the shape this woman was in, and then relented her misgivings.

"Very well. I will be back shortly." Taking a small bow, the maid left.

As Adelin walked away, Aizen entered his chamber closing the door behind him. Juno was motionless while looking at his bed. Aizen said nothing, taking the time to first put his things near his closet, so he could unpack later.

"Is this your bed?" Juno asked in an empty tone.

"It was. Now, it is yours." The Shinigami warmly replied.

Juno's hand grabbed onto her stump, holding back a sob. Not one of sadness, or one happiness for Aizen's selflessness. It was one of disgust for what her mind had first imagined when she had laid eyes on it. It wasn't rare for her to share a bed with her former owner. No, it was something that happened rather often as the man enjoyed the superiority he held over her. It disgusted her, that after spending so much time suffering at Kalvyn's hands, part of his depravity had seemingly affected her.

"There are no second intentions here, Juno. I have no wish to use or abuse you. After all, I am not your owner, or absolute master. At best I may be your superior, but that does not mean that I will force you into doing anything you do not want to do." Aizen softly spoke, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"I-I didn't mean…" Juno mumbled, looking down.

"I know. I simply wish to make things as clear as possible. You are free now, so do as you wish. For the time being, I will make sure no one stops you from doing so."

"W-Where is the bathroom?" Juno asked as she looked back to Aizen.

Aizen simply motioned to the door in reply. Juno didn't say a word, walking past him whilst barely avoiding walking into the Shinigami. She almost ran into the bathroom, most likely wanting to go and clean 2 years worth of filth from her mind and soul.

Aizen's attention then went to his bags. There should be no need to take care of those now, even his notes shouldn't be that much of a worry, since he had written the most significant of them in Japanese. Now, he had other things to do. Of course, he still wanted to say more things to Juno just to make sure she would settle in perfectly into the situation, but it seems she had other plans. He couldn't really blame her for what she wanted to do at a moment like this.

That aside, he had to go deal with Gaius and Amelia. To be honest he wasn't that worried about what the elder would say. His reaction to Kalvyn's name was enough to tell Aizen that he knew something about the noble. Enough to have been genuinely flustered by the situation.

* * *

Arriving at the office, Aizen had apparently stopped Amelia mid-sentence with his presence. Stopping whatever she was about to say, she looked upon him with no visible sign of being annoyed by the interruption. Instead she leaned back onto her seat, motioning for him to do the same. He noted this did not please Gaius, to see her giving directions to people who were entering his office.

"Just in time, Aizen. I was about to ask my father why he reacted like he did when you mentioned the name of the man who sent people after me." Amelia informed with an amused tone.

"I see. Then I did not miss much." The Shinigami remarked, taking a seat next to Amelia.

"Who said you were allowed to sit?! If I remember correctly this is my office." The elder growled, but his daughter was more than eager to ignore his complaint.

"Let's talk about serious things now, shall we?" Amelia hissed.

"You dare speak to me like that!?"

"I simply want to know what you know of the man known as Kalvyn Portio Ranoc." She insisted without concern.

Gaius' face reluctantly softened, yet he failed to hide the rage boiling within. He leaned back on his chair and began to ponder on something. The old man seemed to remain like this for a good amount of time, his eyes going to Aizen and Amelia from time to time, before falling back into meditation.

"Where did that woman come from?" He finally asked, looking at Aizen.

"She came from an isolated manor not too distant from E-Rantel."

The elder's face stiffened, as what seemed to be something he had feared became a reality. He leaned forwards, his hands falling on his desk, as he carefully chose his words.

"You will do nothing about this." Gaius growled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Amelia mumbled with a sigh.

"Be silent, child! You must understand that some things go beyond what even I can do." Her father tersely argued back.

"I take it that you know what that girl was doing there?" Aizen asked.

"Yes, I know. And the fact he sent men after Amelia, i-is…"

Gaius fell into silence, gritting his teeth in anger. It was an act that placed into jeopardy everything he had ever worked for. It wasn't something that under normal circumstances he would tolerate. However, he lacked the necessary power to make any kind of affront towards a noble like Kalvyn.

"I see that you find the subject very... upsetting." Aizen remarked.

"Do not mock me, Aizen. That aside, my word is final, you aren't to get involved with him. It is too much of a risk. Especially now that you stole from him."

"He has no idea who took her from him, so that won't be an issue. And when it comes to not taking any action, I'm afraid that will not be possible." The Shinigami informed.

"We have already decided it. This conversation is not for us to get your permission." Amelia added.

The elder let out a frustrated grunt. Looking upon Amelia and Aizen like one would mad men. Did they not understand what such a thing could do to all the work he spent his whole life on?

"You will risk throwing all my work away, for this!? Do you know what he will do to us if he finds out!? Those men that walk around with him aren't just for show. They will cut down anyone that get in his way." Gaius growled.

Aizen saw as Amelia shifted in her seat, seemingly affected by the fact her father was more concerned with how going after Kalvyn would affect his business, and not what it could mean for her.

"I see you've got your priorities sorted out, father. However, as much as it pains you, I plan to go ahead with this. That pig thinks that he can even consider using me like he did Juno?! He's sadly mistaken. We will not only take him out, but also…" Amelia began to roar back, when her father spoke over her.

"Silence! You want to throw your life away, fine! But I want to have nothing to do with it. The less I know about whatever you two are planning the better."

"Whatever makes things easier for you, father." Amelia remarked in a disappointed tone.

"You will show respect when addressing me. Remember that you are my daughter and this is my home."

"What about the girl?" Aizen asked, before Amelia could speak.

"As long as you keep her, and your plans, a secret I will allow it." Gaius replied.

"That will be all then. Thank you for your time." Aizen coolly stated.

Getting back up from his seat, Aizen took a small bow, before motioning Amelia to leave with him, which she reluctantly did. Closing the door behind her, Amelia let out an annoyed sigh, before walking past Aizen taking the lead.

"I did not expect him to affect you that much." The Shinigami pointed out.

"He didn't. It was his attitude that annoyed me. That he is far too obsessed with his 'work' to look around him."

"Perhaps you give him too little credit. Couldn't this be his way to try and protect his possible successor?" Aizen argued back.

"Ugh. Moving on. What now?"

Aizen gave her a slight smile, which only served to further infuriate her. The whole conversation with her father had already gotten her into a less than pleased mood, meaning she really didn't want to deal with his little games.

"We have a month to prepare. I will do my part, and you do yours." Aizen calmly replied.

"Oh? That simple?"

"Yes."

* * *

Indeed it was that simple as said month passed by rather quickly. Those who had been informed of Aizen giving his room to Juno had questioned where he would be staying. Some assumed they would be sharing the bed, while others joked he would be sleeping on the sofa. However, none of them got it right, as many noted that Aizen spent many of those nights out of the house. Leaving either by the front door, or even through the window of his room.

This latter means of exit was noted by Eva, who in her ever-growing fascination with the Shinigami had taken to keeping an eye on him from time to time, even if she was unable to do so when he left at night, since he would just vanish.

It also didn't take long for Eva's interest in Aizen to be noted. First by Adelin and then by Amelia, whose also growing in interest for whatever Aizen was doing at night, decided to confront the maid with it.

"You wished to speak with me, Lady Amelia?" Eva asked, having been summoned to her superior's room early in the night.

"Yes. I wanted to talk about something with you." Amelia replied, focused on putting on her nightgown.

"It has come to my attention that you like to stalk Aizen around." She added, finally looking at the maid when she was through.

"I-I do not mean to be rude, but I do no such thing. I-I simply do my work." Eva informed, shifting slightly.

Amelia let out a laugh, visibly mocking Eva's words, and amused by the maid's weak lies. As if she would be either convinced, or was completely ignorant of the maid's interest in him.

"Work that involves stalking him, going above and beyond in order to earn his favor. And there was also that time, you 'accidentally' dropped tea on his lap, which you followed by 'carefully' trying to clean the mess you made."

Seeing that her intentions had become fully clear to her competition, Eva gave an almost released expression, followed by one that almost gave her a superior look. If Amelia knew what she was trying to do, there was no more reason to try and keep it hidden from her.

"Is there an issue with that, Lady Amelia? I am free to pursue whatever man I choose."

"Not at all. As long as it doesn't affect your body. We don't want you to tire yourself out with a lost cause, now can we?" Amelia remarked, taking a seat on her bed.

The maid's expression shifted to a visibly annoyed one, not seeming to bother with putting up an appeasing façade to her superior so as to keep her pleased.

"Are you scared of some healthy competition, Amelia?" Eva asked.

"An amusing thought, if you could actually compete."

"E-Excuse me? I am sure that if a man like Aizen can waste his time on a woman with a reputation such as yourself, then my chances should be pretty acceptable." Eva quickly retorted.

"Such tone and rudeness. Is that any way to speak to your superior? To insult her to her face?" Amelia questioned, in a calm manner.

Immediately the maid understood what she had said, and that it meant almost certain firing and possible ruining of what little reputation she has.

"M-My apologies, I…" She began to say, when Amelia interrupted her.

"Too late. But don't worry. I won't do anything about this. I'll just satisfy myself with watching you crash and burn on your pursuit for Aizen."

"A-Am, I dismissed?" Eva nervously asked, to which Amelia simply nodded.

As the month went on, after her conversation with Amelia, Eva kept on trying to get Aizen's attention, failing every time. That was until one night, where she was lucky when Aizen decided to stay in the library, which was always empty at night.

Her strategy was simple and bold, presenting herself to the Shinigami completely naked, hiding in no way her intentions or how far she would go to get what she wanted. Only after she vocalized this, did Aizen look up from his books to examine her, as their eyes meet he gave her a calm and charming smile.

It was as if time had stopped. Eva's attention went all to the Shinigami, ignoring everything around him. His gaze held her in place, commanding her attention. This trance was broken when Aizen pushed himself back on his chair, looking at her as if he was waiting for something.

"Well?" He asked.

"I-I…" Eva mumbled, having lost her ability to form any coherent words.

"You are a maid, are you not? Do you plan on having me do all the work for myself?"

"N-No."

Needless to say, cries of passion echoed through the building during most of the night, sounds that soon were recognized as coming from Eva.

In the morning, Amelia got up earlier than usual, not being at all pleased with the idea of another woman having been with Aizen. It wasn't like it bothered her, what bothered her was the fact that she did not like to share.

Much to her surprise, and Eva's, the man who had the luck of spending the night with her had been in fact Swim. The poor guard, who had to now deal with Eva's various accusations at having tricked her, could only say that she had been the one to drag him to the library asking him to spend some time with her.

In the end, nothing came from this. That was outside of Amelia questioning Aizen about the situation, not believing that as obsessed as Eva seemed to be she would go and sleep with Swim.

"You don't know anything about this?" She asked, looking at Aizen who was taking some notes in his books.

"I gave her what she wanted. Perhaps not how she wanted it, but it was what she wanted." The Shinigami replied, still focused on his notes.

"What did you do?" Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I made her see what she wanted to see."

"Explain." She demanded, forcefully closing his notebook

"If you insist. I have the ability to summon a weapon called Kyōka Suigetsu, which has an ability I call 'Perfect Hypnosis'. It allows me to control one's five senses."

The moment Aizen had completed his explanation, Amelia seemed visibly bothered by it. She took a few steps away from the Shinigami, before then turning back to face him and spoke.

"That's... a rather useful ability. Can you do that with anyone?"

"There is no need to be concerned. I haven't used it on you."

"Is that supposed to reassure me? Eva was fully convinced that it was you. How can I be so certain?"

"I suppose you can't. You will just have to believe my word."

Amelia did not look convinced. She eyed the Shinigami down trying to find the small dents in the armor that was his expression. It wasn't like it didn't seem he was speaking the truth, however she couldn't be 100% certain. After all she was becoming more and more familiar with him. Such familiarity made her consider even more of what he was saying, and how truthful it was.

"You better hope you are saying the truth, Aizen. Just remember who needs who in our situation." Amelia said with a subtle twinge of annoyance.

It was towards the end of the month, that Amelia managed to get her hands on one of Aizen's notebooks, her curiosity finally having got the better of her. Unfortunately, she couldn't read a thing of what was written on the book's pages, being unfamiliar with the strange symbols depicted on it.

The best she could do was admire the strangely masterful drawings made on some of the pages. Some were the anatomy of certain beings. Others were landscapes, which she was unfamiliar with. One was a desert with the moon shining down on it, while another was a depiction of a land similar to what she had heard about in the south.

This prying didn't last long, as after putting the book away where she thought it would not be found, Amelia woke up with Aizen sitting on a chair next to her, notebook in his right hand. Her eyes lazily fluttered as she spoke.

"Don't worry. I couldn't read a thing of it." Amelia informed with a muffled yawn.

"I don't mind. This one didn't have much critical information, outside of my failures to duplicate the results I had in my previous experiments."

"Oh? Is that an issue?" Amelia asked, wondering what this meant for his plans.

"Not at all. It just meant I had to find another solution..." Aizen replied with a confident smile as his left hand went to the jewel under his shirt, the Hōgyoku, which seemed to hum at his touch.


	10. Holy Night

Despite the ancient look of the chamber, the dungeon-like room was surprisingly sound proof, so as to make sure no one could hear what was going on inside. It also helped that the door was currently locked from the inside, so there was no risk anyone would walk in on whatever was taking place within.

This was the same room where a traitorous butler and his fellow robber had died, yet it looked somewhat different than it did then. Everything was pulled aside, so the altar was isolated from the rest of the objects in the chamber. Several lit candles decorated the room, both on the altar and around it. The candles on the floor were arranged so as to make certain types of shapes and symbols.

Kneeling in front of the altar, where the idol of the fish and human hybrid rested, was Ada, her body in foul display since she lacked the proper clothing for the rituals, and the Count did not allow her to acquire them. After all, she was already lucky enough for him to allow her to do these rituals on certain nights of the year.

Taking full advantage of the sound proof nature of the room, Ada let out several chants and ritualistic cries praising the being depicted with the idol. She then called forth a god which was alien to the region, and one that the Count dismissed as simple foolishness, but a foolishness he was generous enough to let her indulge in. After all, as much as it had surprised him, this simple freedom seemed to give her an impressive boost in her disposition and morale.

Ada had bowed several times before the figure, and the exposed tattoo on her back reacting to every motion of her body, acting more like it was a true part of her, and not just a simple foreign marking. Her upper body raised, her head lowered, and her hands came together to mimic the same pose as the statue. Now her prayers were silent.

This was a special night, one where her god was closer to its people, and one where she prayed to it in what one could say was an almost apologetic and regretful expression.

* * *

Juno slept soundly on her bed, as this was something that had only just become routine rather recently. In the first few nights she could not either sleep, or when she did, she would wake up with terrible night terrors. With time things got a little better. She had begun to eat decently, and managed to regain some of her lost weight.

She also took the initiative to ask for a sword, saying that she wanted to train. The maid whom she asked this of seemed lost, so the subject ended there. That was until Aizen himself came to the room, with a wooden sword in his hand. He gave it to her saying that for the moment this was the best they could do. Juno simply accepted it, making the best of the wooden sword and her missing hand. Whatever progress she actually made no one really knows since she never told anyone.

Juno was brought back from sleep by the unfiltered presence of two individuals in the room. Lazily opening her eyes, she scanned her surroundings, and it didn't take long to see who the intruders were. Indeed, they were anything but intruders, as standing near the door were Amelia and Aizen, both fully clothed as if going somewhere.

The realization dawned on her almost immediately. The time had come. For what she was not certain, but it had come. Pushing herself up, so she was sitting on the bed, the duo approached her. As a sign of proper politeness she went to exit her bed so as to properly welcome them, but Aizen stopped her with a raised hand.

"As you know, the time span that I gave you is coming to an end, and today, I come to you with what I offered you one month ago." Aizen calmly said, stopping at her side.

"I-I'm ready." Juno pointed out, earning her a curious expression from Aizen.

"Before you can properly decide, I have to fully inform you on what will happen tonight, if you agree to do so. I do this so you can understand what will be happening to you."

Juno did not fully grasp the meaning behind his words. Had she not already agreed to this one month ago? If so, why was he insisting on seemingly dissuading her from doing something she had already decided? These feelings only made her to want to know more as she responded.

"I understand." She said, with a nod.

"Very well." Aizen remarked, taking a seat next to her.

"In the most basic of terms, the process I will be using, will fuse your body with that of another being."

Her heart sank at the sound of his words. The prospect of something further altering her body terrified her. The thought alone made her second guess her decision. What would he do to her? What would this fusing imply. Would it somehow change the way she looked? Would she still be herself after it? As if sensing those questions Aizen spoke once more.

"The fusion will not be a visible one, for the most part. You will keep your appearance, even if I must warn you that some changes are possible, yet from experience I can say that these won't be too dramatic…" Aizen continued, when she interrupted him.

"What about my hand!?" Juno growled almost in desperation.

"It will grow back. I have experience with similar cases, and that much is a constant. In addition, your lost body mass will return, possibly even better than before. That is the main point of the procedure. It will return to you the ability that you lost. Not only that, but it will also give you power beyond that which is yours, and that of the other being."

Juno's left hand went to her stump, grabbing on to it tightly. Her breath then became shallow with anxiety. This sounded too good to be true. She could gain all of that and just risk slight physical changes? It sounded too good. It almost brought tears to her eyes knowing that with this she could regain her life.

Not only that but who knows? Maybe even go beyond what she already was. Perhaps go beyond the bastard who took her hand, and after that, she would get them back for everything she went through.

"Of course, I can only offer this to you. Remember that I will give you nothing but the opportunity. That is why I once again much ask if you want to go through with this?"

"Yes. I accept your offer. P-Please give me my life back." Juno replied with her head lowered.

"Very well. I'll give you 5 minutes to get changed." Aizen said as Juno immediately bolted from the bed and into her closet.

After the 5 minutes had passed, the Shinigami simply motioned both women to follow him as he walked to the middle of the room. When they joined him, he clasped his hands together vertically, before parting them and filling the chamber in a green light. Light so bright it forced both women to shield their eyes from its intensity.

* * *

When they looked back at the Shinigami, the trio was no longer in the room. They were in fact in the middle of a forest, with a cold wind passing through them, chilling both women to the bone.

"Ugh. Unpleasant." Amelia growled in annoyance.

"Please, bear with it." Aizen calmly remarked.

"Fine. Anyway, where did you bring us?"

"We're north of E-Rantel."

Juno's attention went to the Shinigami, then to some other direction in the forest. She had not stopped counting the days after she got rescued. She had gotten familiar with Kalvyn's schedule, meaning she knew exactly what was happening today and most likely where he would be. She wondered what she would be able to do after going through the fusing process. Perhaps she would be able to make a little detour and settle things with him.

"Juno, after we are done here I would like you to stay with us some more time. Just to make sure everything is fine." Aizen spoke up in a concerned tone.

"U-Understood."

Aizen's attention then went to a large pile of dirt which in front had large amounts of vegetation pilled up. The Shinigami easily pushed it aside, and revealed a large opening leading underground, from where now a low sound echoed from, it was similar to a hiss.

"Both of you wait here for a moment." Aizen instructed.

"Will you need any assistance?" Juno asked, but no reply came.

Making his way down the hole, Aizen stepped over several fragments of bone, some which were very fresh. However, he wasn't focused on these. He already had enough time to study the beast that lived here. From what he knew it was among the mightiest in the region, thus making it the perfect subject for this phase in his experiments.

Arriving at the base of the hole, from where some moonlight still broke through, the Shinigami stopped and waited. The low hiss stopped, being replaced by an annoyed, bestial growl. The ground shook slightly as the cavern dweller rose from its resting position within the shadows.

As much as he wanted more time to study the creature, especially up close, Aizen found himself limited by his current goal. Meaning he would have to bypass any sort of admiration he might have for it, in order to get to his current objective. It did not take long for the creature, a female Gigant Basilisk that was large even for its kind, to break through the shadows, it's lips curled into a snarl.

The beast was indeed magnificent, showing little wear and tear from what was also a rather advanced age, one that not many of its kind ever hoped to reach. This proved how tenacious and ferocious this individual beast was, which meant it was the perfect candidate for what Aizen was planning to do.

Spending only a brief moment to admire the Basilisk while it was alive, Aizen lifted his hand his index finger pointed at the aggressive beast.

"Hadō #4: Byakurai."

The bolt shot out of Aizen's fingertip, hitting the creature in the forehead, before easily going through and emerging from the other side. The Basilisk only had the chance to let out one final roar, stumbling forwards and ultimately collapsing before Aizen. A single, yet precise, blow to the creature's brain, which would normally be protected by a thick skull, was enough to kill it. Especially when one used the kind of power Aizen did.

"It's now clear to come in." He announced.

* * *

Shortly after both women entered the hole, Amelia showing some difficulty making it down the treacherous opening. Both reacted in the same manner, upon seeing a dead Gigant Basilisk after only having witnessed a flash of light from outside. This was a feat that in Amelia's mind easily overshadowed his defeat of that group of men so long ago. Indeed, it felt like an eternity since that happened, when compared to now.

In her mind, this easily confirmed her suspicions that he was at least capable enough to challenge Adamantite ranked adventurers. No, thinking about this now was futile. She already had similar thoughts before, and in what she knew of him, and what she felt from him, in her limited grasp of how to accurately judge one's power, he felt beyond such simple ranks. This much proved it, as he has easily dispatched such a feared being with what had felt like a simple attack. After all she had only seen a light.

Juno thought the same thing. She had never imagined herself being able to accomplish such a feat, and she doubted all of the people she had faced could do it. Not even the detestable Logan, who held himself so highly, should be able to replicate this.

"Juno, approach if you will. I will begin preparations shortly."

With a hand motion, the Shinigami motioned her to sit near the fallen beast, all the while he materialized a large piece of cloth from one of his pockets. Even if it looked like any ordinary, oversized, piece of cloth, it was in fact carefully made out of normal matter and Reishi. Its purpose was to function as the connector between Juno and the dead Basilisk, from where Reiatsu would be poured into, flow through, and eventually join both individuals.

Motioning Juno to hold her hand and stump together, Aizen wrapped part of the cloth around her arms, effectively restraining them. He then proceeded to wrap the cloth around part of the beast, which given its size he only did so around part of the snout and lower jaw. The objective was to create a connection between the two bodies, a connection that would be both physical and spiritual. The Reishi would then be used to connect both souls, so the process could be successful.

Yet, there was an issue. The dead Basilisk had no soul to be used. That was on one side necessary, since due to the differing nature of souls in this world, the presence of two souls in the same body would cause a clash between them, which could lead to horrible results. This meant Aizen had to add something else for the process to work. After all, what he truly wanted was something to prompt the physical fusion between them.

Placing a hand on the creature's side, the air around Aizen began to get hotter, heavier, and thicker, and the corpse itself seemed to vibrate after his touch. What was actually happening was that Aizen was pouring his Reiatsu into the body, energy that would later be used to mimic the presence of a soul in the body and prompt the fusion to be successful.

Having infused the body with his energy, Aizen's hand fell to his side, as he then began to make his way to a position in-between Juno and the Basilisk. Grabbing on to the cloth, he gave her one final look, to which Juno replied with a nod, before directing his attention back to his other hand, as a glow began to break through his clothing. The glow came from the jewel in his lower chest, the Hōgyoku, which hummed with energy as Aizen evoked its powers.

Amelia could only place her hands in front of her face, to shield her eyes from the ever growing blinding glow that soon engulfed the cavern. It wasn't only the light, she also felt unwavering heat, and the air grew thicker making it difficult for her to breath. The change was so sudden, that she began to feel weak, almost light headed. So much so, she began to stumble almost falling to her knees. Then Aizen appeared in front of her, preventing her from falling.

"W-What…" She mumbled.

"Perhaps it is better that you go outside. This place is far too cramped, and this is just beginning." Aizen remarked.

"W-What d-do you mean?" Amelia asked, using the Shinigami to hold herself up.

Looking past him, she saw that the light and the strange feeling was now coming from where she had seen Amelia, and that now the light was changing. No longer was the light a shining white, it slowly turned green. However, she only had a small chance to witness as Aizen almost immediately moved her and himself out of the cavern, keeping a good distance from it.

The green light grew larger and larger, until ultimately a large pillar erupted from the ground and into the sky, trembling the forest around them. The display was so overwhelming, Amelia wondered why she no longer felt affected by it. In fact, it took her a moment to notice Aizen had created a barrier around them, to shield her from the event.

"I-Is this b-barrier for m-me?" She asked, slowly regaining her composure.

"Yes. I can't have my right hand die so early on, now can I?" He replied with a wry smirk.

"How considerate of you." Amelia replied in kind.

The pillar began to fade, and ultimately dispersing completely, leaving nothing but a smoldering crater where the cavern once rested. In the center was still the kneeling figure of Juno. The barrier dropped, and Aizen began to approach her, his attention no longer on Amelia.

"How do you feel?" He asked, still at some distance from her.

"I-I… T-Those words…" she mumbled in confusion.

"Words?" Aizen asked, intrigued by the direction things were taking.

"Y-Yes. Those… two words, that echoed through my mind…" Juno replied, going to all fours.

It didn't take long for Aizen to understand what this was. It was an unexpected surprise, but a welcome one. Until now he had only experimented on animals and other lower beings. None of them had showed any signs of this, but of course they couldn't think or talk, so that could explain it.

Even so, none of them had showcased it, so Aizen believed that these words were her command phrase. The one that much like a Resurrección, would give her access to untapped power, that normally was kept sealed. Noting the lack of any new items on her, he assumed this power was actually sealed within herself, a byproduct of using a similar procedure he had used in the past in his world.

"You must not say those words. Not until your life depends on it. Those words, hold your greatest trump card, and your true power."

Juno was left baffled by his statement. She felt so strange. It was as if she was both a stranger in her own body, and yet nothing felt out of place. Her body seemed to pulsate from the aftershocks of the process, and she felt as if she could do anything, take on anyone, fight anyone, and even kill anyone.

Her eyes looked all around her, first falling on her hair, which under the moonlight she could see that it had gone from gray to white. Being moved by a subconscious need to touch it, Juno found herself raising her right arm. That was when her attention fell on it, and a loud gasp filled the air.

Tears fell from her eyes, when before her was a right hand. She couldn't believe it. It was actually there, and no longer was a phantom feeling. It was real. Indeed it was not the same hand, nor was it fully human, as it was covered in smooth scales, assuring that it wouldn't be fully uncomfortable to the touch.

The proportions however were correct. It was neither over or undersized, and the structure was human. So at first glance one could think it was a glove of sorts. The fingers ended in small talons, which could be made to look like overgrown fingernails.

Despite these alterations, she cried all the same. It was HER hand. One of the things that showed how Kalvyn owned her was gone for good. Looking down her hands went to her body, feeling every inch of it over her clothing. Her body felt fuller and fitter than it had ever felt before, and it matched how she herself felt. Once more, her fingers traced a few irregularities under the clothing, perhaps some scales, yet they felt small and relatively smooth, so at the moment all of this could be overlooked.

What mattered was that all she had lost was back, pushing herself back to her feet, her tear-filled face managed to contort into something resembling a genuine, happy smile.

"Your hand… This is troubling…" Aizen mumbled to himself, standing next to her.

It seemed the fusion had not been perfect. Her hand, the change in hair color, and her now jade colored eyes told him this much. He also assumed other changes might have occurred, even if they didn't seem to bother her. There was not a doubt that she was a success, but there was still much room to improve.

Juno was about to say something, but her mind drifted elsewhere, being distracted by a previous powerful thought: Kalvyn. Like a machine she began to turn, getting a sense of her location, and then she stopped, her eyes empty and emotionless.

"Juno…" Aizen was about to say, when she vanished.

The female warrior had just started running into the forest, at speeds so great Amelia could no longer see her. Speed that Aizen was almost certain Juno herself was not even aware of either.

"Aaah.~ There she goes. All going according to plan. Right, Aizen?" Amelia asked, to which he gave a confident smile.

"Let's leave her to it. We should go and set your part of the plan into motion."

* * *

On this specific night, even if it had large significance for some, for Kalvyn it was one of the nights where his business wasn't in operation. Instead of staying at his official residence, he came to the manor where the events were held, since there he could indulge in all the pleasures his flesh craved. No guards were stationed outside of the building, so as to make it look vacant. However, guards were placed inside, and in most cases also partaking in whatever remained from the events.

Meaning, it wasn't surprising when they were completely caught off guard by the main door being kicked in and into the floor. The men stumbled to their feet, some having to go through the extra step of putting their pants back on, none of them mentally ready to face any type of threat. Of course, this much was expected, that being the reason why Logan and his men enjoyed this free time under Kalvyn's watch, where they could be controlled, as the rest were but fodder.

The guards managed to assemble themselves in front of the intruder, an expressionless and unknown woman, who seemed to be looking beyond them at something in the distance.

"W-Who are you?" The main guard asked with his sword raised.

No reply came. Only a blood curdling cry echoed through the air, as the intruder's right hand easily slashed through the guard's neck, and her other hand easily taking his blade away from him. Given their less than stable state, the men weren't ready to act right away, so no one acted as the woman cut down several others, before finally one swung his blade at her. Much to his horror, she used her now free left hand to stop his attack, followed by beheading him.

As a few others tried and failed to stop her, some had just dropped their weapons, running past her and into the exit. While one managed to use the carnage to run away and warn his boss, who he ended up meeting without announcing himself, as he pushed the doors of Kalvyn's office open, interrupting the depravities that were going on within.

"S-Sir, we're being attacked!" He announced, falling onto his knees.

"Heh. We know. You lot were screaming pretty loudly." Razor chuckled, pulling the girl that was servicing him aside.

"T-Then we were left to die?"

"You can't expect us to take care of everything." Kevel growled, getting back to his feet.

"Kevel, Razor. Handle this. Now." Logan ordered with an annoyed growl.

"If you insist, Boss." Kevel sighed, picking up his weapon and placing it over his shoulder.

"I was getting bored of this girl anyway." Razor added, jumping back to his feet.

"Oh. And clean up that trash there." Kalvyn coldly said, motioning to the guard.

"W…" was all the young man managed to say, before a toothpick pierced his brain.

* * *

Juno looked around her. In her hand was the blood-stained sword which she had used to slaughter all of those who attacked or failed to get away from her. Around her were the mutilated bodies of the poor men, who were in the end just miserable pawns too insignificant for their own good. Beings that in her current state Juno would not spare.

Making her way to the second section of the building, 5 metallic toothpicks landed in front of her, in an obvious warning sign. Her eyes went from the projectiles to the center of the room, where the duo of Kevel and Razor were waiting, both looking rather bored by the situation.

"Yo." Razor greeted in a friendly manner.

"Oy. What a mess." Kevel sighed, looking at her bloodied figure.

"What's your name, little girl?" Razor asked, taking a toothpick out of his mouth.

"Juno. Juno Ulmeyda." The intruder replied, in an empty tone.

Both men looked at each other with shocked, unbelieving faces, and then back at her for examination. Then again back at each other, before breaking down laughing.

"S-Sure. Last I heard about it, you were missing a hand!" Kevel laughed.

He looked down at Razor, waiting for some reply, however his comrade seemed to be taking some more time to examine her. His keen eyes managing to see through the blood covered hand.

"Where did you get a thing like that?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" His taller companion remarked.

"That thing looks like lizard skin."

Kevel looked at it, but this was far beyond his interest, and this abnormality had completely lost him, meaning he now just wanted to get this over with and go choose the next girl to keep him company.

"Let's just get this over with. I hope you're ready, you vanilla midget."

He began to make his way towards her, who much to his surprise did nothing in order to prepare for the incoming attack. Letting out an annoyed growl, Kevel then charged, angered by her apparent calmness before him. He decided to put some extra punch behind his attack.

Activating his martial arts [Body Strengthening], [Ability Boost], and [Slash], Kevel brought his axe down on his smaller opponent, with enough momentum behind him to easily cut her in twain.

Then, at the last possible moment Juno reacted. She threw herself back so the mighty blow hit the floor full force, sending it crashing through the floorboard and effectively immobilizing Kevel. The big man only had a moment to look in front of him, before a sword was sent flying through his forehead. With such a simple trick the mighty Kevel had fallen.

Juno was about to go remove the blade from the man's skull, when Razor had appeared next to her, using his great speed to try and land a slash at her. Luckily for her, her keen senses were enough to allow her to avoid the blow and put some distance between them.

"Y-You monster! What did you do to yourself!?" He growled, looking down at his fallen comrade.

"I… got better." Juno replied in a haunting tone.

Gritting his teeth, Razor materialized several of his projectiles, beginning the process of pouring his [Martial Art] into them. His [Piercing Aura Weapons] enable him to raise the piercing capabilities of both his projectiles and bladed weapons. This along with his [Firing Boost], which allowed him to used his aura to send his projectiles flying, should be enough to get the job done.

With two rapid and violent movements of his hands, he sent a barrage of toothpicks darting at the thing that stood before him. Juno jumped clear over the incoming attack, going on the offensive as soon as her feet hit the floor.

Activating [Flow Acceleration] and [Pace of the Wind], Razor equipped his two daggers, making sure to pour his aura into them, as he prepared for a unavoidable clash, using these abilities only reduced the damage he would take.

Juno's right hand reached out to him, and acting quickly Razor went for an attack himself. His blade meeting her palm, led to some momentary friction before it then shattered into several pieces. He went to throw himself back, just to find this motion aided by a kick from Juno who sent him flying into the ground, rolling several times before stopping.

"D-Dammit…" Razor hissed, his entire body aching.

Managing to place himself on his stomach, Razor began to try and pushing himself back to his feet, yet his movement was drastically reduced by the pain that filled his entire frame. Before he could do anything, a foot came down on his head, forcing it back into the ground.

"W-Wait! L-Let's talk about his!" He pleaded, squirming under her foot.

"I-I didn't do anything to you…"

"You never did anything for me either." With that her foot lowered until it met no resistance.

* * *

Not much resistance met Juno's advances as she made her way to the hallway where at the end of it rested the door to Kalvyn's office. She was already soaked in blood, from all of the other guards she had met, yet her gaze was still empty, as if up till nothing of note had happened. Stopping in the center of the hallway, Juno listened and watched as the door opened and from within emerged Logan.

"I can't believe someone like you managed to make it so far." He pointed out, slowly beginning to approach her.

"So, you can tell who I am?"

"You feel different, but still familiar enough for me to know who you are."

Juno said nothing as she also began to approach him, her hands curling into fists. Logan did the same, his fists beginning to glow as he poured his Ki into them. He could get a reading on her, and it was impressive how she had managed to improve this much in one month. His mind wondered if this had really been self-improvement. After all, she had regained her hand, seemingly recovered all the strength she had lost, and even added on to it. Her overall appearance had changed, even how she felt as a living being.

This detail was enough to terrify him. He didn't know of any way one could go through such changes. Could she even be considered fully human anymore? Everything that he could see told him no, that was not the case. This much his highly trained senses told him. He doubted many others would have been able to feel this change in her.

Logan charged at Juno, as he put all of his power into this one attack. His senses told him that she wasn't at his level, yet his long years of experience told him that she was in fact holding back. How much he couldn't be sure.

That is why he decided to go for one decisive blow. Closing the distance between them, he threw himself into the air, bringing his right hand down on her. As he did so he activated his [Strike], an ability comparable to the slashes of light used in [Martial Arts], and [Natural Steel Weapon], to harden his lower right arm.

As his overwhelming attack came rushing towards its target, Juno also acted, using her right hand she grabbed on to his fist. The following clash sent a rush of wind all through out the corridor. Not letting his shock overwhelm him, Logan went for a kick, when out of nowhere his opponent's left hand went through his right elbow. Letting out a pain filled hiss, Logan threw himself backwards, managing to send himself back to the office door, and his hand holding on to his bleeding stump.

His breathing became heavier, and his visor had fallen so his aged eyes became visible for all to see. His head lowered to quickly look at the damage. He couldn't believe it. She was toying with him. This ungrateful, unworthy brat saw herself as being at a level to simply toy with him. No, he wouldn't let this stand. It pained him to have to fall so low, but he would show her what true power looked like, even if it costed him his pride.

"Shocking, isn't it? To lose a part of yourself." Juno coldly asked.

"Don't put me at the same level as you, brat! I will not be affected by something like this."

Taking a deep breath, Logan clenched his fist and took his stance, closing his eyes as if in meditation, paying no attention to this Juno simply continued to advance forward. That was until he violently opened his eyes, letting out a war cry. A blue aura erupted from his body, sending large gusts of hot wind in all directions, finally getting her attention.

"[Gate: Release-1]!"

Activating the same abilities as before, Logan closed the distance between them once more, doing so much faster than the first time he did so. His sudden burst of strength managed to surprise Juno, and with this giving him a much needed opening, one that allowed him to hit a clean blow to her face.

Before his eyes he saw the woman being sent flying into the ground, rolling a couple of times. However, this victory was not long-lived, as Juno found a way to get back to her feet as she was rolling across the floor, managing to gracefully get back to her feet.

Letting out a frustrated roar, Logan went for another blow, taking the naturally created opening by the moment a warrior recovered from a blow to when he was ready to act once more to this advantage. Going for an upper cut this time around, the path seemed open for another clean blow, until his eyes meet hers. It was as if all the weight of the world had fallen on him, restraining even his now limit breaking body. Much to his horror Logan felt as if he was frozen.

"A decent effort, child." Juno said in empty tones, emulating the same words Logan had told her when he took her hand.

Her right fist landed on him, and what followed was a macabre display of gore, where what was left of Logan was sent flying through the office door, clearing the way for Juno's entry. When this happened, Kalvyn and Castro stared on in shock and disbelief, before Kalvyn then composed himself and grit his teeth.

"W-What are you standing around for!? Do something, you fool!" Kalvyn roared, at a frozen Castro.

"B-But sir… Look at w-what she did to Logan…" Castro argued back.

Kalvyn's face distorted in both absolute rage and absolute fear, as the strangely familiar looking stranger walked into the room, effectively cornering him. Much to his, and the surprise of all of those present, she seemed to force a smile, as her eyes fell on him.

"I'm back, master."

His heart sank as his eyes widened to the size of saucers. The voice was the same, even if she now looked vastly different, it was Juno. No, surely that was impossible. There was no way it was her. After all this woman looked so different from her. She had a hand, her hair was different, as were her eyes. She couldn't have possibly done this to Logan. He knew perfectly well that she wasn't at that level.

Juno's eyes went to Castro, and the man shook in place, his hand reluctantly moving to his whip. That was the last thing he did, as Juno appeared in front of him delivering a quick blow to his chest, shattering his insides immediately.

"W-Wait! T-There's no need to do this. Surely we can work something out." Kalvyn argued, as her gaze went back to him.

The woman said nothing, as she rushed towards him, jumping over his desk and tackling him onto the ground. Kalvyn hit his head hard, momentarily stunning him. His eyes weakly went up to the intruder that was now straddling him, one hand grabbing on to his collar. What happened next he couldn't understand, her scaly right hand went to his face, seemingly caressing his cheek.

"Am I beautiful now, master?~" She asked with a twisted expression adorning her face.

"W-What?" The fat noble mumbled in confusion.

"Can't you see? I have a hand now." Juno explained, showcasing her bloodied hand to him, a few drops falling on his face.

"He he. I-I see." He replied with a delirious laugh.

Her expression turned to one of doubt, then to a mischievous smile, as her right hand went to his mid section.

"W-What are you doing?" He asked, frightened by her touch.

"Do you not like this, master?"

Kalvyn had no time to reply, as her grip on him tightened drawing a painfilled cry from him, which ultimately opened the gates to his anger.

"W-What are you doing, you bitch!? Let go of me. Do…" He went silent, as the grip on his neck tightened.

"Don't you find me beautiful? Am I still not allowed to be presented to others, just like any other woman?" She hissed.

No answer came, as her grip was too tightened to allow him to say anything, yet it was as if she had gotten an answer given what happened next. Her right hand closed fully around his midsection, prompting an agonized scream from her former superior, as this only got worse.

Not lifting her grip, Juno forcefully lifted her right hand, ignoring the sounds coming from the thrashing form of Kalvyn. Not even Juno was certain of what happened next. Her closed hand fell on Kalvyn's face several times, so many times she lost track. So many times that when it was all over there was a hole in the floor in the spot Kalvyn's head used to be.

As she was doing this, Juno found herself shouting several things at him, things that went from the image related scars brought about by 2 years of abuse, to her gloating over her new found freedom. It was a scene that would indicate to any one sane, that she was in fact too far gone to function in regular society. Something that surely proved that what Aizen did to her was a mistake.

* * *

Having spent all her frustration, Juno got up and for the first time since she was fused with the Basilisk, the female warrior truly looked around to take in her surroundings. Much to her surprise there was a massive hole on the building's side, something she couldn't explain. What had happened was that during her moment of complete and utter madness, she had lost some of her grip on her power, with the destruction of part of her building being the result.

Her gaze went to the outside world. From that spot she could see everything in front of the manor. In the center of the clearing, was something that brought about great fear, even in her new empowered state, in a state that made her believe no one could ever even hope to match her. Aizen looked at her from the clearing, on his face an expression she couldn't fully read, either way she felt nervous, everything she had done coming back to her.

Jumping to the ground below, Juno quickly made her way towards the man who had freed her, pathetically falling on her knees as she got close to him, her heart beating at full speed.

"I… I-I'm sorry. M-my greatest apologies master. I did not mean to o-offend you…" Juno ranted.

She couldn't fully understand why, but the calm visage of Aizen struck some kind of unknown fear in her. An ever-present, encroaching fear she had never felt before. Something that was enough to make her empowered form, quiver miserably at his feet, in a feeble attempt to maintain her life.

"I see that you have taken care of what ailed you for so long." Aizen said in a calm manner.

Juno's eyes widened, surprised by his words. Slowly looking up to meet his gaze, she saw that indeed there was no rage, or perceivable discontent coming from the man who had put one month of his life into helping her, just to see her run away without so much as a thank you for it.

"Y-Yes. I-It was all thanks to you, master. If it was not for you, I surely would have never been blessed with this second chance." She replied with the same pleading tone.

Only then did she notice a change on his face. One that she didn't bother to fully analyze, as the fear of losing not only this chance to get her life back on track, but losing her life itself, seemed to be too great for rational thought.

"I believe that I have already told you, not to refer to me as 'master'." Aizen pointed out.

"My apologies, Aizen-sama."

"And you give yourself far too little credit. I simply gave you the means to do this, but the one who did it was you. It just goes to show your great ability and skill."

With this, the Shinigami took a step aside, as if opening the way for her, once again he spoke.

"You are free to go. After all, you must have a lot to do after losing 2 years."

"B-But I thought you wanted me to stay a little while longer after the procedure."

"I did, but after what you did here today, I see that there is no reason for me to worry."

Juno got on her knees, her eyes looking to the open way, then back to Aizen. She could just leave? Leave, and never see him again if she wanted to go do what she wanted with this new power of hers? Surely there would be no limits to what she could do. Thinking this, her freedom felt wrong. Did she deserve to simply walk away after having received this much from Aizen? Wasn't this the ungrateful thing to do? Did she not owe a debt?

"P-Please let me stay!" She cried out, before any other thought could form in her mind.

"Hm? Don't you want to move on with your life?" The man asked.

"Yes. Please, allow me to do so, by remaining by your side, Aizen-sama! I wish to make up for what you have done for me." Juno pleaded, properly kneeling before him.

"You wish to serve me? To help me?"

"Yes. Please, allow me to do so."

"Are you certain?" Aizen asked, to which he got only a vigorous nod.

Juno saw him placing himself in front of her once more, symbolizing how she had sealed her fate. A decision she fully accepted and was resolved to live with. His smile was now slightly wider, she could see unfiltered triumph, and in her heart she could only hope to keep pleasing him as she did now.

"Very well. Juno Ulmeyda, I officially name you the first member of the Espada."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama! I will not make you regret this decision." Juno said, getting back to her feet.

"I'm sure you won't. Then, let us be going."

"W-Wait. T-There is something I must ask."

"What is it?" He asked in his usual tone.

"W-We must free the women held here, and get them proper help."

"There is no need for you to concern yourself with that. After all, what happened here tonight would have happened one way or the other. For that purpose, me and Amelia have already taken steps in order to make sure those girls get the treatment they need. As we speak, the proper authorities are on their way. That is why we must leave so as to not get directly involved."

"I-I understand. Thank you, Aizen-sama." Juno said, taking a deep bow of gratitude.

* * *

Across the sea, several miles from the Re-Estize Kingdom's shores, there was an island. Said island had no given name, and was remembered by none, since it was magically hidden for little under 300 years. Said magic was a dome shaped barrier, that made the island invisible for whoever was outside of it. It was also quite useful to keep track of whoever entered or left its perimeter.

The island was solely occupied by women, who had been brought there by their god, a being who took residence in the underground aquatic cavern that existed under the mountain that rested in the center of the island. The name of their god was Cthalpi, and it was their ever-present protector, who had brought them to the island and given them the means to survive, making it only natural for them to worship it with several rituals, rights, and even festivals.

Tonight, was a special night as it was among those where their queen's link with the old one grew stronger than usual. This meant the festival was also grander than usual. The main city, that was located at the base of the mountain, was fully decorated in the most extravagant of displays, creating a beacon of life that would rival even the grandest of capitals.

All of the inhabitants of the island, be it young or old, would take part in it, singing their praises for Cthalpi and the gifts their god had given to them. Overseeing the festivities was their queen, Eilyte. She and the other higher members of their society oversaw the main ceremony in the center of the city.

All of them wore robes of varying quality and extravagance, going from plain blue robes, to ones decorated with gold lining. Those of a higher ranking also wore several golden accessories. However, all robes had in them the depiction of their god, which was the same depiction that was marked onto their wearers backs since their youth. It was a being that looked like the mix between man and a fish, its legs crossed, hands clasped and holding on to each other, and head slightly lowered.

Something else oversaw the ceremonies. Taking the seat to the queen's right, it too looked like the mix of a man and a fish. It was the first servant ever created by their god, and the originator of all others of its kind, a Deep One Priest.

The reason it was the only one of its kind present at these major events was because of the man used in its creation, was the same that mated with their god, to give birth to the first queen. Not to mention, that it was the main way for the women on land to communicate with the Deep Ones that resided in the ocean.

Eilyte returned to her seat, after finishing another round of dancing, and her eyes then briefly going to the unblinking creature next to her, before looking back at her fellow sisters. It would be a lie to say that all women were present in these events. Some had to remain behind on guard duty.

Those women were responsible for guarding the only men who had been brought onto the island. These were men who were captured at sea, and were brought in for the simple purpose of continuing the island's population, before ultimately being disposed of. One of these women, Ida, who was considered among the top warriors on the island, approached the queen, being forced away from her duty by a something urgent.

"M-My Queen, t-there as been an incident." She reluctantly announced whilst kneeling behind Eilyte's seat.

"I'm listening." She coolly replied with a raised eyebrow.

"S-Some of the new men… e-escaped." The warrior informed, lowering her head fearing her superior's response.

"What!?" Eilyte growled, pushing herself up from her seat.

"M-My apologies. T-The one looking over them was Duayle. She is known for being too kind towards them. I-I believe one of those b-bastards took advantage of that, and killed her, so they could leave their cell."

Eilyte let out a low hiss. Those damned pigs. If it wasn't for their usefulness in keeping their numbers, she would have never allowed men on her island.

"Go and inform the rest of your people. Tell them that we have men on the loose, and that they may be making their way towards the shore." She said, then looking at the Deep One.

The being simply nodded, before getting up and walking away. She then looked at the ongoing festival. She didn't want to cause a panic, but she couldn't allow this to go on without first warning her people of the danger.

"My sisters, heed me!" She instructed, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look in her direction.

"I ask you not to be alarmed, as all of this will soon come to an end. However, a group of men escaped and are now free on the island." Eilyte announced, getting several worried looks in reply.

"Do not worry. I will not allow this to ruin this holiest of nights, but I must ask all of you to stay alert, and help to recapture them."

The worried faces, slowly softened showing the women's great confidence in their ruler, even if some were silently praying to the being that slept under the mountain.

"Show me the body." Eilyte ordered, looking at Ida.

"As you wish."

The queen was taken to where the captured males were kept. As she was making her way towards the cell, her eyes picked up on the blood trail leading away from it. When she arrived, Eilyte was met with several guards, all of them standing around the body covered by a white sheet. Motioning them to lift the sheet, Eilyte was outraged by what she saw. Apparently Duayle payed for her kindness by being stabbed multiple times in the face and neck.

"Y-You said that only one of them did this?" Eilyte hissed.

"I-I believe so, when we saw them running into the forest, only one of them seemed to be covered in blood." Ida replied.

"Where are they now?"

"My people are following them now, but they seem to have split up in the commotion, meaning that we lost some of them." The warrior replied, once again fearful of what her queen would say.

"Focus on those that you say are innocent of having committed this barbaric act."

Eilyte was absolutely enraged by these events, and if her visible hate wasn't enough, she slowly removed her necklace. On said necklace rested an amulet of green jade, that also depicted a figure that resembled a crouching winged hound, or a sort of sphinx with a semi-canine face.

This was one of the artifacts gifted to them by their god. That, along with the combat armor worn, items, and other equipment used by the queen, was passed down from ruler to ruler, as a showing of not only their status, but also their closeness to Cthalpi.

"M-My queen…" Ida gasped in surprise.

Her face was painted with pure horror, as were the faces of all of those present. They all knew what the amulet was and what came from it once it was used.

"You said that the one who did this was covered in blood, correct?" Eilyte asked, to which Ida simply nodded stiffly.

"Then, I'll make sure it only gets him."

The six escaped men ran through the forest, like rats do from a cat. They were half lost by the natural darkness of their surroundings, and the fear of re-capture, or worse. They had scattered in all directions, and were completely separated from each other. No longer certain of where they were actually going, all they knew was to keep away from all sources of light where the sounds of celebration came from.

If these fears were not enough, a sound echoed through the air. A sound that sent a primal chill down their spines, causing a reaction that was far from what any of them could explain by using such a simple thing as words. Through the air echoed the faint distant baying of some gigantic hound, that for a moment plunged the whole island into silence. The men could only imagine what it was, because those that lived in this place, knew the full meaning behind it.

As the sounds of the island's festivities slowly returned, they continued their endless and directionless run for freedom, now terrified of whatever fiend was now certainly coming for them.

Guille, a young sailor in his early 20s, wearing the torn remains of his clothing, made his way blindly through the forest, in the direction of what seemed to be an abandoned house. He assumed this because there were no lights, and it was isolated. Either way he felt too spent to go on, and his mind beckoned him for rest.

Like an amateur, he tried the front door, and much to his surprise, it was open. Slowly pushing the door, he entered the two-story building making as little sound as he could, before closing the door behind him. Guille took a look around, in search for anything that could be useful or help him hide. Then he froze, as a noise came from above him, which seemed to be of organic origin, yet he couldn't be sure of what kind.

Silently turning around, Guille tried to exit the house, just so whatever made the noise didn't catch on to him, even more than it already had.

"There's no need to leave. I won't harm you." A female voice said.

A chill then shot through his body. The voice reminded him of a person of age, as there was a certain tone to it that could only be found in the elderly. However, it also had a slight gurgling component he could not place.

"I'm on the first door to the left of the stairs. Come, nothing bad will come of it, child." She spoke once again.

Gulping, Guille found himself turn into the interior of the building. His feet seemed to move on their own, as if moved by a will not completely his own. Before he could even consider his next course of action, the young man found himself already going up the stairs. Making the turn to the left, he came face to face with a closed door. His hand hesitantly going to the knob, before grabbing on to it, and turning.

Opening the door, he was greeted by a rather small and humble bedroom, lit only by the moonlight that came from the window. On the bed was the source of the voice, as he had imagined an old woman. The bed sheets covered most of her, leaving only the upper half of her body exposed. She was wearing a white nightgown, that left her neck and lower half of the body exposed.

Guille was left frozen in place, being terrified by the woman's appearance. She had wide yellow glowing eyes, and her hair was disposed in such a manner that helped to hide severe hair loss. Most of her visible skin had a blue tint to it, with some of it being visibly composed of fish-like scales, and her right hand having a webbed quality.

On her neck there were gills, and he could perceive certain inhuman curves under her clothing. Yet her face, which suffered little from these anomalies, was that of a simple old woman, which was very kind and very warm, transmitting the opposite message the rest of her did.

"Oh my.~ It's been so long since I had a young man come and keep me company in my chamber. Please, come in. I am harmless." The elder said, with a weak laugh.

She motioned to a chair located near the window. Feeling no signs of hostility, Guille slowly made his way towards the chair. He took a seat without moving it, so as to keep some distance from the bed and its occupant.

"My name is, Jacenia. What's yours?" The old woman cordially asked.

"I-I'm Guille."

"Pleasure. Now, may I know how you got here?"

Guille didn't reply right away, as he was unsure of what he should say. That was when once again the faint distant baying of some gigantic hound echoed through the air, prompting the woman to speak.

"I take it that you did something bad. What else could have happened to have led my daughter to summon it back into the world."

"I-I d-did nothing." Was all he managed to say in his fright.

He kept his head low, fear beginning to overwhelm him. The young man could feel the elder's eyes on him, carefully examining him.

"No, you aren't acting like someone who is guilty. But the question, still stands, how did you get here?"

"W-Will I not get killed for it?" The boy asked, looking up at the woman.

Jacenia laughed weakly at this. Truly he was a young and innocent child, who had found himself in such a troublesome situation.

"That depends, on what you did. I may no longer be the queen, but my word still holds some influence."

"I-I… I simply ran. T-The Captain was the one that did it. I just wanted to be freed from that cell!" Guille cried back, tears barely held in.

"I see. How troublesome… But you cannot have your freedom, not like this." The former queen informed.

"But why!? W-We did nothing wrong! We were on our way back to land, when we were attacked, and…" The boy began to say, but the woman lifted her hand to stop him.

"You can't, because you are necessary for our survival. By ourselves, we can't maintain the population, we need outside help to do so. Your help."

Guille's eyes widened, as his mind began to understand what she meant. The idea of being with several women was always an attractive one to him. However, from what he understood, they were to be tools for them to use, and not willing partners.

"Please, do not think too much about it. There is little you can do about it now." The elder informed.

"Am I expected to just give myself to them!?" Guille growled back, mind swirling with a chaotic mix of conflicting emotions.

"That would be the easiest way for both sides to go about it. It is a simple sacrifice that we ask of you, and there is no need to worry. After some time you will be released, and it will be like this never happened."

"W-What if I don't give myself to them?"

"Willingness is not required. And I'm sorry but escape is not an option."

The young man's head once again dropped, as his mind went over everything that had happened so far. He just wanted to go home. That was why he decided to go along with the Captain's plan. Of course, murder was never meant to be a part of it.

Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps filled the house, all of them going in the direction of the room. Guille jumped back to his feet, adrenaline rushing through his body, his eyes desperately looking for a way to escape. However, it was already too late, as two female warriors stood at the entrance, blades pointed at him.

"Get away from Lady Jacenia." One of them growled.

"There is no need for that." The old queen calmly said, pushing herself up in bed, and surprising the two women.

"But my Lady, he…" The other warrior tried to explain, but the elder lifted her hand to silence her.

"He simply wanted freedom. There's no need to harm him. Isn't that right, Guille?"

"Y-Yes."

"See? Please take him back, and make sure his punishment is not too harsh, be it for him and whatever others under similar circumstances."

"A-As you wish."

Fang, the captain of the escaped crew, continued to make his way through the jungle. In his right hand was the dagger used to kill their guard. It wasn't like he wanted to kill her. The plan was simply to take her as a hostage, but when the time came he froze.

He stopped just long enough for her to see his weapon, after that he was overcome by an animal instinct that drove him to eliminate the threat to his freedom. That was why he had stabbed the poor girl so many times, and was now making his way through the jungle, his clothes still stained with blood.

Making a quick turn, Fang found himself at a dead end, with trees and rocks cornering him from all sides, except the one from where he had come from. Deciding to go back, Fang soon discovered that he was trapped, as a black shape moved through the trees in his direction.

The creature made its way towards him, letting out a low laugh-like hiss, with its eyes glowing in the darkness. Soon it broke through the treeline, allowing the moon to reveal some of its features. It looked like a massive hound, almost as tall as a man, with black fur, and front legs that had membranous wings much like a bat. The most horrendous feature however, was the face, which even if at first glance looked like that of a hound, also had some characteristics which could be described as human.

The sight was maddening, and was enough to send Fang into delirious shouting. Opting to run into the rocks and try to climb them in his crazed state, the thing however was faster, and the last thing Fang felt was its teeth digging into his back.

It didn't take much time to capture the rest of the men, and soon enough they were all presented before Eilyte. Their eyes looking at everything except the mangled remains of the man that had been Fang. Now only one of them remained to be captured, which was the youngest member of the crew, Guille.

"We have captured the last one."

Two warriors announced as they came into view, and presenting themselves before their queen. The young sailor who with a simple motion joined the rest of the crew.

"Where did you find him?" She asked.

"In your mother's room."

"What?" Eilyte growled in surprised.

"It is true. They were talking before we captured him. Lady Jacenia, asked for those who simply ran away to be given light punishment."

"Of course, she did." Eilyte sighed, looking at the men.

"Very well. I want them restrained, and readied to be used in this festival. It is the best they can do after causing so much trouble."

"As you wish." The several women present replied.

Within the mountain, there was a special shrine, where on the walls the story of the people who came to the island and their early days were depicted. It was in this shrine where the body of Duayle had been taken to, as per the queen's orders.

A single priestess had been left to look over it. She was somewhat young and not too used to dealing with certain aspects of her profession. One of those situations was the one she found herself in now. The poor girl had been confronted by the Deep One Priest, who had come to take the body back with him.

She couldn't simply allow it, as she had not been instructed by the queen to allow such a thing. The Priest also didn't seem to want to go back empty handed. His voice was a bit similar to that of Jacenia, but with a deeper gurgle, and given his position it did not please him that a simple priestess was going against him.

"B-But, I can't allow such a thing. I didn't get permission to do so." The girl argued.

"You don't need her permission. I order you to do it."

"You'll order nothing, in here." The queen growled, entering the chamber followed by several other priestesses.

"The body, is of use to us." It pointed out.

"She is of more use to me alive." Eilyte argued back.

"Very well."

Giving another look at the young priestess, it left, finally letting the girl take a sigh of relief.

"T-Thank you, my Lady." She said with a small bow.

"Don't worry about it. You did good, in holding him off."

The uncovered body of the fallen warrior was placed on top of the altar, its wounds having been closed to make the ritual easier. All of the priestesses kneeled in front of it, even the young one, with Eilyte in between them and the altar. In the queen's hand there was a book, another one of their god's gifts. The Forbidden Necronomicon, bound in tanned human flesh.

"I shall now bring her back to life." The queen announced, taking a deep breath and opening the book in the correct page.

"Y'AI'NG'NGAH. YOG-SOTHOTH. H'EE-L'GEB. F'AI THRODOG. UAAAHH!"

A crack formed in the air above the body, and all heads were lowered, as from within emerged several tentacles, each wrapped around a part of the body, before pulling it inside the crack. Shortly after the body fell back onto the altar, the tentacles retracted, and the crack closed. With that the ritual was over, and now they just had to wait.

A loud gasp came from the once dead warrior, and two of the priestesses got up immediately to go and check up on her, to give her any needed help, or any necessary magical boost. In this case, this was not necessary, since her previous wounds had been healed during the ritual. The queen, and the others, got back to their feet to look upon the revived Duayle, who was looking around visibly lost.

"Calm down. You have been revived." One of the women said.

"R-Revi…ved?" The warrior weakly asked in confusion.

"Don't strain yourself. You still have yet to fully recover." The queen said, stunning Duayle with her presence.

"M…My l-lady… my… a-apo…" She began to speak, when her superior lifted her hand to silence her.

"We can discuss it at another time. For now, rest. Understood?"

"Y-Yes… T-Thank y…you."


	11. Moving Pawns

Aizen's words held true, as Juno suspected they would. The women held in the manor were removed and taken to respectable and trustworthy places. Thanks to some connections Amelia made available to her, Juno learned what she most feared, that the ones that had been dubbed "utilities" were, for the most part, completely lost and could only be made to live a comfortable and humane life with assistance from others.

The rest of them, with time managed to re-adapt to a normal society, and slowly learn to live with the trauma that had affected them. Juno herself at times wondered if she should go and find some help, from someone who could help her deal with her own trauma. At times like this she would sigh, and her mind would go to Aizen, the man that had seemingly accepted to help her with her issues.

Not only that but he had given her back her hand, given her back her lost power, and even added on to it. Surely this was all the support she needed. Even if it wasn't, Aizen's calm, confident, and all-knowing expression, told her that if she needed something else he would deliver it. Juno could only hope to pay him back for it. Yes, she would use this new life to pay him back.

She also questioned another thing, and only because she had heard the topic being brought up. That was the fate of her former master's wealth. The initial answer she got, from Amelia, was that it was in a safe location. Later on, she came to find that those words were indeed truth, using her connections Amelia had the wealth distributed in several locations under the name of different nonexistent people, so one day it could be used, if needed.

Like that, almost in the blink of an eye, two years went by. Juno found herself going from place to place, serving as a bodyguard to both Amelia and Aizen when they went out on business trips, be it merchant related or not.

As the years passed, Aizen learned much, about these world's inhabitants, about its culture, about its history, all aspects of it, even the part of it hidden from the public knowledge. He also obtained better mastery of his unruly body, so that when those two years were gone, he was in as much control of it as he was in his previous one.

Aizen's actions were also not isolated events. They were so that they caused ripple effects and put in motion other events. Ones that would come together in the end of those 2 years, in E-Rantel.

* * *

Alvis Kavaro, found himself being thrown face first into the disgusting dirt floor of the alley, with the ones whom had projected him through the doorway, stood in between his fallen form and the opening. One of them, seemingly not happy with this humiliation, went on to kick the fallen man in the ribs sending him rolling a few of times across the floor.

"And don't come back! The Lucky Dice is not interested in cheaters like you. Now, leave my sight before I decide to change my mind about letting you go!" The man growled in aggravation.

Alvis clumsily got back to his feet, and began to walk towards the street, not making any eye contact with the men as he did so, since the last thing he wanted was an unwanted confrontation.

Alvis was a young-looking man, who was little over 20 years of age. His hair a medium sized cut and black colored, with his eyes having a slight shade of red to them, and his skin a slight pale complexion. He wore expensive looking clothing, even if now much of it was now dirty. He sighed at this, his right hand going to his hidden pocket to make sure his bag of money had not dropped, and much to his relief it was still there.

His thoughts momentarily went to the idea of going back to the casino and continue playing, after all it wasn't his fault he was intelligent, and it made things easier for him. Quickly that idea left his mind, they would not be as forgiving next time and he didn't want to cause a big scene. Perhaps it was because of his isolated village upbringing, since even after all this time away from it he felt like he knew little of how the outside world actually worked.

He would have to admit that he would from time to time, indulge in certain less than healthy habits, ones that if they went wrong could get him killed. Alvis justified this with his age. It was true that he was a genius, and the second smartest person he had ever meet, but in his mind he was still human and at an age when he yearned for certain experiences.

Speaking of which, his eyes went to the approaching end of the alley which led to the street. Standing there leaning against a wall was a prostitute. She had long curly blonde hair, rather heavy make-up, light green eyes, and a luxurious dress that masterfully outlined her figure. Her eyes went momentarily to him, meeting his, and after a brief moment to examine his figure, she turned away, her attention going back to her cigarette.

Alvis wondered if he should go for it, since his nights tended to be lonely ones and his experience with women was limited to say the least. Moving his hand back to the pocket he wondered if it had enough. He hoped so as he was sure she would ask that much for her services. Surely one night, without anything weird wouldn't cost that much.

"E-Excuse me…" Alvis began to say, but she quickly interrupted him.

"I'm going to stop you right there, honey. I'm not interested in no-life losers." She growled.

The young man was taken aback by this for a moment. She must have seen him getting thrown out of the casino and the state his clothes were in. It was as if this night was destined to end badly for him.

"This isn't my fault. They thought I was cheating, while in reality I was just that good at it." Alvis explained, earning him a raised eyebrow.

"Then if you're that smart, you should be able to come up with better way to convince me…" She pointed out, taking a long drag of her cigarette, before speaking again.

"But, you do look pitifully desperate. So, I'll tell you this…" She paused to smoke some more.

"I'll give you the night for 20 silver coins, but if this is for you to pop your cherry, it will cost you extra."

"Huh? N-No, that's not it." He replied, with an awkward laugh, this seemingly shocking her.

"Good. Now, what are you waiting for? Lead the way. Or do you think I'm just going to bend over in some alleyway for the entire night?" The woman hissed.

"Oh! R-Right. Then please, follow me."

He took her to the room he had rented at an inn. As he walked towards it he couldn't help but notice the unfavorable glances he received from some of the other customers, some whom had even complemented him at previous times.

The night was spent as he would have imagined it, even if it had a few surprises justified by his lack of experience, but he made the most of them to learn how to better himself. By the end, even if she would never admit it, he could tell the woman was exhausted from what she may now be considering too much work, due to his extensive stamina.

* * *

Alvis was brought back from sleep early in the morning, by the sound of something moving. His eyes lazily looked around, while his body forced itself back up. Standing next to the bed, near the clothes he had thrown to the floor the night before, was the woman, who now seemed to be busying herself with rummaging through his belongings, having opened his bags. He could only assume she was looking for more money, in a rushed attempt to rob him before he woke up, but had failed.

"What are you doing?" He asked calmly, gaining her attention.

His still half opened eyes, fully awoke at the sight of a small knife in her right hand, and a less than pleased look on her face.

"Don't you have more money!?" She growled in anger.

"Huh? N-No! I only had that bag." Alvis explained.

"You brat. Do you think that what you had is enough to cover the shape you left me in?"

"I-I doubt I did you that much harm. Actually, I doubt I harmed you at all."

"Don't get funny with me! You better pay up or I'll…"

She stopped when his face turned serious for a moment, which was quickly followed by a panicked expression, which didn't seem to be fear of her.

"And I really wanted to solve this one without having to do this…" Alvis said as he sighed.

[You will leave behind whatever you took from my belongings. You will take the 20 silver coins you were given, and leave. You will forget my face as soon as you do that. Understood?] He said with a subtle echo in his voice.

"Yes." The woman replied, in an almost mechanical fashion.

Seeing the woman leave, the young man fell into a mental panic. He had to get dressed, but also had to take a shower. After all, he was in no condition to just walk around, and without anyone noticing his peculiar smell.

He then remembered that the showers in the inn only opened after a certain time, had he woken up after or before said time, because if it was before he may have to wait for a vacant space to use. Falling back onto the bed he let out a loud sigh, wondering why things had to be like this, and couldn't just calmly enjoy life.

* * *

Maul was a gold ranked adventurer, and was above average height, bulky, and tanned man, with bald head save for a braided ponytail, and light brown eyes. Until that night he was a man that saw himself over everyone, so much so he and the two women that accompanied him would actively prey on the weak and the desparate.

Then, as they were making their way away from their latest pillaging expedition, they met a hooded figure on the road, and that was where their hell started. Right away he lost one of the women, which prompted him and the other one to run past the figure on their horses, stopping at an abandoned cabin near a rushing river.

They thought that everything was fine. That was until the remaining woman decided to go and check out the small porch that lead to the river. The only thing he remembered her saying was seeing something in the water, before she vanished. Followed by the sound of something falling into the river.

Now he stood alone in them middle of the cabin, his sword in his hand, his crazed gaze turning to look at everything around him. Suddenly his senses went to the entrance to the porch, his panicked senses having picked up on the distinct sound of something emerging from the water.

Steadying the grip on his blade, he stared down the figure that stood by the opening, its wet skin sparkled in the moon light, enabling him to see a certain grayish tone to it, and his short hair was of a darker color. He stood about the same height as Maul, with a slender, but still muscular build, and on his neck rested gills which moved from time to time.

"Y-You finally decided to show yourself, you freak!" Maul growled.

"You needed to bathe in your own fear for a little while longer. Being the leader of the group, it only makes sense that you suffer the most." The figure calmly explained.

"The hell you going on about, cunt!? Who the hell're you?"

"My name is Jillur Gralik. I take it upon myself to clean the world of scum like you."

Having made his intentions known, the stranger threw to the ground two golden plates, presenting Maul with the fate of his followers. The adventurer however simply let out a superior snort, his body moving as if he was preparing to attack, something Jillur was expecting him to do.

"Y-You must really be an idiot. Do you really think you can take me on one-on-one? You should have stuck to sneak attacks." Maul laughed.

His opponent remained silent, which only served to build up his delusional ego. Taking his stance Maul attacked, having faith in his own strength. Closing the distance between them, he brought his blade down on the "freak", who responded by taking a step to the side, allowing his opponent's sword to move downwards and hit the wooden floor. He followed this with a kick to Maul's arm, easily breaking it, and causing the screaming adventurer to stumble and ultimately fall onto his back.

"T-The hell's wrong with you!?" Maul growled.

"You, the 'strong', that prey on the weak, for their amusement and some easy profit, deserve nothing else but this."

Maul was about to cry out some other piece of profanity, when Jillur made quick work of him with a swift kick to the head, sending it flying into a wall. Looking down at the body, he removed the golden plate, and picked up the other two, before making his way out of the cabin to look at the horses still bound to a tree. Cutting the animals free after searching them for what their masters had stolen, Jillur looked at the sky, knowing that he should make his way back to the village that had been raided by the trio.

He let out a small sigh, as slight hunger began to overcome him, it had been a while since he had had a decent meal. Part of himself was tempted with asking the village chief for a meal in return for his services, but he couldn't do it. After all, he took up this job just because he was in the area and was not hired to do so.

Meaning he had no right to claim a reward for what he did. That being the case he walked back into the cabin, his eyes falling on Maul's remains. His tastes were rather broad as of late, so much so this situation was for him the perfect opportunity for a filling meal. Not wanting to take too long, Jillur's mouth opened, exposing his sharpened teeth, and then he dug in.

* * *

It was a knock on the door, at such a late time at night, that lifted the village chief from his rest, made him put on a heavy robe and open the front door. He was startled at first, to see a hooded figure standing in front of him, with a high collar. It would have hidden the lower half of the man's face under normal circumstances, but at night no face was visible.

The figure, who was carrying a bag over his left shoulder, carefully placed it on the floor, before throwing on top of it three blood stained gold colored plates. Right away the elder understood what was going on, his gaze going from the bag, to the figure, and to an attempt to verbalize his gratitude.

"T-Thank you. Those bastards took everything from us… I-If it wasn't for you…" The chief paused, at a visible loss for words.

"How can we repay this debt to you? We don't have much, but if you wish…" He was saying, before being interrupted by the figure's raised hand.

"You don't have enough to pay my price. But, one day I may return, and when I do I will call upon some form of payment. Until then, I wish you, and your village, good luck."

The figure took a small bow, turned around, and walked away. Jillur ignored whatever the chief said as he distanced himself. He had been doing this for long enough to accurately imagine what was being said. In the end, this form of payment he mentioned was just a necessary excuse he had come up with. He had found that many people, even if grateful for having been saved, found it strange that their savior would ask for nothing in return.

* * *

Eugene Infrit Brovada, was a handsome looking young noble, who made his way out of the inn he had been staying at for the past week, and on his way back to his carriage. Everything had already been taken to this room, so outside of waiting for him, there was also need of waiting for the lovely young woman who was his bride.

Candice Felucia Brovada was a stunning beauty. There was no woman that could match her flowing blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and creamy white skin. It didn't even matter if she was from a lower noble family, and this marriage had some aspects of convenience. He cared little for this when his parents presented him with what could easily be described as a living work of art.

This was what he used to think, until just a few days ago when he met a woman named Annika Masador Aenar. He first saw her in the restaurant next to the inn, and when his eyes fell on her, his primal instincts seemed to take over. Her skin was tanned, her long silky hair was black as the night, and her strangely colored green eyes pierced through him, especially when they seemed to slightly shine scarlet when light hit them.

The light also showed him that her hair was not entirely black, but also possessed some purple highlights, which were ultimately swallowed up by the surrounding darkness. How could he describe her body? Truly it was perfect. His Candice was of small features, while this woman wasn't small. or even big. She was in a perfectly balanced middle ground, as if her body had been sculpted by some genius artist who knew a man's desires.

Since that time, his eyes had meet her more than a few times. Sometimes when their gazes met, he found himself the one looking away from her feline like stare. Eugene stood his ground and fought against the feelings that could put his relationship with Candice at risk, and he succeeded until Annika crossed paths with him as he was leaving.

"Good evening.~" She cordially greeted, her voice matching the highest grade of music.

"G-Good evening." He nervously stuttered.

"I saw that you were leaving, and I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor." Annika informed, sounding a little embarrassed by the situation.

"I-Indeed I am leaving, b-but depending on what it is, I may be able to help." Eugene remarked, still uneasy.

"Oh, such a kind man you are, sir…"

"Eugene. Eugene Infrit Brovada." The young noble quickly added.

"You are a kind man, to even consider wasting your time on such a lowly priestess as myself.~"

Annika said, taking a cordial bow, her words had a mix of true gratitude, and a hidden hint of superiority, which he could not place as being true in such a person. It stunned him that she was a priestess. After all, she looked so... sinful.

"I-I was wondering if you could take me with you." She finally said.

"M-My apologies, but I…" Eugene began, but she spoke once more.

"Not all the way of course.~ Perhaps 'till the closest city. I believe that isn't too far from here. Would that be alright?"

"J-Just until the next city? If that's the case, then perhaps…" His words were drowned by her again.

"I'm sure your female companion won't mind. After all, you are just helping a priestess, are you not?~ There is no need for you to concern yourself with her reaction."

Before Eugene could fully process her words, she had closed the distance between them. He seemed to feel the heat coming from her, the sweet smell, all these things further dazed his mind.

"V-Very well. I shall take you to the closest city. Please, follow me." He said almost in a daze.

* * *

Candice opened the door to the carriage she and Eugene shared, and as she did so her mouth fell open as she let out a shocked gasp. Her man was in the middle of an overly friendly conversation with a woman whose beauty was unquestionable.

"We were waiting for you. Please come in, you will get a cold by standing outside." Eugene remarked, offering her help to get inside.

Candice took this help, even if her attention was at all times on the strange woman, that was in many respects an almost complete opposite to herself, who seemed to regard Candice with the same warm expression she did Eugene.

"Candice Felucia Brovada, this is the priestess Annika Masador Aenar." Eugene informed.

"Pleasure.~" Annika greeted warmly.

"Good evening. Eugene, honey, why is this woman in our private carriage?" Candice couldn't help but ask in a mixture of curiosity and uncertainty.

Eugene seemed to be somewhat taken aback by the question, but did his best to explain the situation. However, before he could act, Annika moved. Candice watched as the so-called priestess leaned towards her, and gently placed a hand over hers, at that moment Candice felt a wave of heat go through her. It was a strangely pleasing feeling.

"It is my fault. I asked him for help. You see, the people that brought me here left without any way to leave. When I saw Eugene, I approached him and asked if he could help. And, being the kind man he is, accepted to help me."

"I-I see." She remarked with a barely stifled gulp.

"There is no issue with it, right?" Annika asked with a kind smile.

"N-No, there is no reason to leave you alone here."

Candice wasn't sure if this was what she wanted to say, but the woman's warm touch and sweet smell seemed to cloud her mind, and move her into saying these words. She would say something about it, but the effects that woman had on her made her drop the thought entirely. Instead, she wanted to continue to feel like this, and perhaps even consider feeling more.

"I'm glad you understand, honey." Eugene remarked in relief.

"Of course. Now, perhaps we should get going?"

"Yes. We are ready to leave." Eugene shouted, giving the driver the order to depart.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise, as two people made their way through the forest. Their destination was one of the taller trees in the region, that allowed whoever stood on it to see everything around them.

The one leading the walk was Jaecar Laporin, a man of average height, and healthy build. His shoulder length hair, now held in a pony tail, was light brown which got darker till it ended in black coloring. His eyes were light brown, with a slight yellow tinge to them, and just in his overall look, there seemed to be a certain majestic hair about him.

Walking behind him was Elsa, whom was of average built when it came to women. Not really the type that could easily catch someone's attention, her brown hair was also held in a pony tail, one of her eyes was light blue, while the one was dark, almost black.

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked, letting out a tired sigh.

"Up that tree." Jaecar replied, to which she let out an even louder sigh.

"We're apart for more than a year, and as soon as you come back you're already making ridiculous demands! And why are we going to climb that thing anyways!? The target is that way!" She continued in an annoyed tone.

"Simple. I'm going to hit him from the top of that tree, so we don't have to run away as soon as we get the job done." He casually explained.

"What?! You're good, but you aren't that good. You can't hit him from that far away."

"Please don't be so loud. And yes, I can. I didn't spend that time away for nothing." Jaecar remarked with a grin.

"I thought you were out on a solo assignment."

"A-And I was. But I learned a few things along the way."

"Like whatever you did to your hair?" She dryly asked.

"Huh? What's wrong with my hair?"

"N-Nothing. It just looked weird at first glance. But it's not that bad."

"Just keep walking."

They stopped in front of the tree and began the difficult task of climbing. Stopping in one of its oversized branches, Jaecar's attention went to a manor in the distance. Taking a deep breath he drew his bow and a single arrow, before taking aim.

"I can't believe you're actually going to try it." Elsa said once again.

"Just confirm the kill." He growled in annoyance.

Pouting slightly, Elsa drew an enchanted monocle, an item one would use to enhance their eyesight and allow them to perceive things at great distances. In this, case it allowed her to perfectly perceive the target, who was sitting by a window. He was some noble who seemed to have tricked the wrong people with some shady business of his, and they were the Workers hired to handle the job of "taking care" of him.

"Can you see him?" Jaecar calmly asked.

"Yeah. I can."

"Tell me when it hits."

Moving his arm backwards, Jaecar held the arrow in place for a little while longer, before letting go. The projectile was sent flying at great speeds, soon vanishing from sight. For a while Elsa said nothing, but then her jaw dropped.

"N-No way."

Being too overwhelmed by the extreme showing of marksmanship by her companion, Elsa didn't even notice the monocle falling from her face and down the tree. That was until Jaecar's arm moved with lightning like speed catching it before the item fell.

"Don't break this." He growled, handing it back to her.

"H-How... did you do that!?"

"Training and skill." Jaecar replied, with an uninterested tone.

"Don't joke around!" Elsa spat, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Be careful! Or you may just end up throwing me off this tree."

"Who cares!? How did you do that!?" She insisted.

"Fine. I developed some new techniques." Jaecar replied, with a small awkward laugh.

"I still don't buy it. You were away for this long, and that's the best you can come up with?"

"What…"

Jaecar began to speak when he suddenly paused. His expression turned serious, followed by a pensive expression decorating his face. Elsa was surprised by this, enough to silence her in order to let him recover from whatever shock had affected him, but what he did further surprised her. He looked down, the look in his eyes, was one familiar to her. It was the look he gave when considering something. Was he considering jumping from this height?

"A-Are you going to jump?"

"I have to go. I'm sorry, but you will have to continue this one on your own." He curtly replied.

Elsa's free hand sprung up, grabbing a hold of Jaecar's arm. This was a gesture to make sure he couldn't easily throw himself off the tree.

"No! No way. I'm not going to let you go just like that. Not after you spent all this time missing."

"Then, what do you suggest?" Jaecar asked with a sigh.

"You tell me what's going on."

Jaecar's expression turned serious, to a point she did not remember seeing in a very long time. With a simple brush he freed his arm from her grip, and placed his hand on her shoulder, before speaking.

"Can I trust you?"

Elsa was taken aback by this. She was ready to growl how offended she was by his words, but his expression held her back. There was something major going on.

"O-Of course. You know you can."

"Then... promise me you'll keep your mouth shut. Under no circumstances will you speak of what you are about to see."

"J-Jaecar. You're scaring me... but I promise. Not a word will ever leave these lips if you want it to be so."

"Very well… I will show you where I've been."

* * *

Elim Cusak took one last big gulp from his glass before he left the table, and began to walk towards the gorgeous woman by the bar. He was the leader of a team of workers that was a match for a group of Mythril ranked adventurers.

He was in his 30s, and his body was enviable by almost everyone that laid eyes on it, the result of several years of training. His features were hardened, yet relaxed. His eyes were gray in color, and he had a trimmed goatee and with brown hair. His hair decorated with a white patch, from some long-lived trauma, he had never openly discussed with anyone.

The woman that he had his eyes on, a blonde beauty, had gotten his interest since the moment he arrived just on the previous night. He had decided that today would be the day he would speak with her. At first, it seemed this was not meant to be as another man had approached her. He, however, was no longer sober and got too personal with her, trying to brush away the hair that covered the right half of her face, a gesture which had earned him at least a broken jaw.

The man's friends took him away, and no one tried anything against her, both fearing her reaction and having seen that he was the one that had started it. Taking a seat next to her, Elim asked for 2 drinks, and when they were delivered, he moved one of the glasses towards her.

"Good evening. I'm Elim Cusak." He informed with a confident tone.

Her visible green eye moved to the drink, then to him, before going back to her own drink which she had yet to finish.

"Evening." She said, not sounding too interested.

"Can I at least know your name? I mean, I told you mine, so it's only fair if you give me yours." Elim respectfully pointed out.

"Leinas. Leinas Rockbruise."

"Wha? I-Isn't that the name of one of the Imperial Knights of the Baharuth Empire?" He asked, unable to hide his surprise.

She let out a small chuckle, before emptying her glass, followed by pushing it aside so as to make room for her new drink.

"The name of a former Imperial Knight." She dryly corrected.

"T-Then you are her!? The…" Elim gasped, when she raised a hand to silence him.

"Be silent. The last thing I need is unwanted attention."

"R-Right. Sorry about that. Still, I heard rumors of an incident in the Empire, about the same time I began to hear about one of the Knights leaving. Are those rumors…" Once again he was silenced this time by a more violent motion.

"Continue down that road, and the night won't end well for you." She warned.

"T-Then, by any chance, would you be interested in a job as a Worker? I'm the leader of a team of 4, and an extra hand would always be appreciated. Especially with someone as powerful as you must be." He suggested, and once more she chuckled.

"You have no idea. But I'm not interested in that at the moment."

"Ah. Such a shame. It could've benefited the both of us." Elim mumbled, drinking from his glass.

"Speaking of which, is that what you wanted to say when you came up to me, and gave me a drink?"

"Not really. But it's not everyday someone like me gets to share the same space as someone like you. I couldn't ignore that opportunity."

"Then what did you want?" Leinas asked, with a slight smirk.

"W-Well, that's a bit of an unfair question. You just caught me off guard and all."

Leinas moved her glass aside and turned to look at him. This action caught him by surprise, as he slightly shifted in his seat, perhaps fearing she would break his jaw too. Elim was surprised by what she did next. With her right hand she brushed her hair away, fully displaying her face to him. No, the beauty he had seen before did her no justice, as two green orbs looked back at him, as if unbeknownst even to her, they called out for his approval.

"So, what do you want?" She asked, with a mischievous smile.

"I-I don't mean to sound rude, but I was wondering… If you were interested in having me as your company tonight?" Elim asked, putting on the most charm filled expression he could muster.

She emptied her glass, and dropped down from her seat, not even giving him time to react she grabbed on to his right wrist and began to walk, pulling him along with her. Elim tried to think of something to say, but his mind went blank at the prospect of spending the night with such a high quality of woman.

Taking him to her room, Leinas threw him onto the bed. Elim went to sit on the bed, but the woman jumped him, landing on top of him in such a manner that even if he struggled, he knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"Before we get started. I have one question for you." Leinas informed, removing the top portion of her clothing.

"W-What is it?"

"Are you familiar with the expression 'going at it like rabbits'?" Leinas asked, to which he replied with a gulp.

"Good."

* * *

The morning after, Elim groaned as his entire body ached under the pressure of waking up. The previous night had been insane, and even that word didn't feel like enough to describe what happened. He wondered if this was explained by the difference in strength between them, because for a few moments he wondered if she was human. His mind was fussy on what had actually happened. He fully remembered the first couple of hours, with the rest was either a blur, or just a few flashes.

Elim went to push himself up, just to have his lower half give out under the strain. His arms also felt drained, but still responsive. The only reason he dropped the idea of moving, was when his half-opened eyes went down to Leinas, who was resting her head on his chest, with her arm draped across it.

Using his free left arm, he took the moment to caress the right side of her face. He internally cursed himself for the ridiculous luck he had. With how things were turning out, Elim was almost certain he was not going to get this far with her, but he guessed the attraction was mutual.

Suddenly, her eyes darted open, her hand went to his left wrist wrapping on to it and forcing his hand away from her face. She sat back up, her eyes constantly on him, Elim let out a both surprised and painful cry at her actions. This seemingly enough to bring her back to her senses and let go of him.

"S-Sorry about that." She remarked, taking a seat on the bed.

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't have touched you while you were sleeping." Elim quickly argued back.

"Can you stand?" Leinas asked, obviously wanting to move on from the topic.

"My lower half is numb." Elim replied with a laugh.

"Numb? I was certain we had done enough to leave you on that bed for the rest of the day. Should we continue working towards that goal?" She suggested, with a teasing smirk.

"A-Actually, my team should be waiting for me. We have things to discuss, before we leave." He pointed out.

"That's good. Because, even if I wanted to, I have to leave, right now." Leinas informed getting out of bed.

Elim was silent, as she went about the room, getting the necessary things to go and get a quick shower before apparently departing.

"I-Is there any chance I will get to see you again?" Elim managed to ask, catching her off guard.

"Perhaps. I think I'm going to get rather busy soon enough." She replied.

"I see." He mumbled, when she spoke up again.

"But... do you want to see me again?" She asked, in a low tone, approaching him.

"If possible. I would like to actually get a better chance to know you, before we…you know."

Leinas blushed at this, almost as if his words had just showed her what she had actually done. She walked around for a brief moment, before stopping and looking back at him, her hair hiding part of her face once again.

"My apologies. I did overreact."

She paused, and on her face came over a certain hint of indecision. She cursed herself for having let her libido get the better of her. It had been a while, and he fit perfectly on her tastes. He had even managed to hang on for a decent amount of time. However, she couldn't let a pretty face and a few compliments affect her so easily, and now he was talking about seeing her again. It didn't help with her situation.

"I cannot guarantee that we will meet again. But I can give you this, if you want to remember me."

Going to her things, Leinas materialized a potion, which she threw at him. It landed on the bed due to him failed to move to catch it.

"Don't worry. I won't forget that night that easily."

* * *

"Woo!"

The sound echoed through a small inns bar, as a night long party began to pick up steam. The source of the "war" cry was the soul of the party itself, Cayo Ozzik Gantz. He is a Mythril ranked adventurer, even if at the moment he was missing his plate.

His blonde hair was medium sized, going just below his neck. His eyes were olive colored, and his body as fit as fit could be. He also had the habit of partying. Wherever he went, whenever the opportunity emerged, he would set the fire in whatever bar he ended up in. A fire he would see burn to its peak, and slow back down until it went back to nothing. All the while he drank, danced, and got his hand on whatever girl happened to catch his interest.

As the event had just started, he danced around, with a woman under each arm, and surrounded by people who said that they could keep up with him, as if such a thing could ever be possible.

"Honey, why don't you have a drink of this?" Some young woman said coming up to him with a glass.

Letting go of one of the girls, he used his newly freed arm to do as she asked, downing it in the blink of an eye, before giving the empty glass back to the woman, and eyeing her down curiously.

"Tonight! You! Me! And whatever you put in that glass." He laughed, wrapping an arm around her.

"I see. That it worked like a charm." She chuckled, her hand going to his lower body.

"Well...~ Aren't you the naughty one?"

"Everyone!" He shouted, getting the attention of all those around him.

"Just so you are informed. The one and only, Cayo Ozzik Gantz, is about to take these two fine ladies to heaven and back! And for all those other young ladies of this fine establishment, know this; If you want to experience what heaven fells like, you go up those stairs, turn right and walk to the door at the end of hallway." He paused.

"Cayo Ozzik Gantz has no issues with numbers. Be it 2 women, be it 6 women, be it 10 women, be it a 100 women! He will take all of them to heaven of back, guaranteed. And if you don't believe it, you can ask these 2 fine ladies, in 2 hours time. Woo!"

* * *

Cayo woke up the morning after, with the same energy as if he hadn't drunk as much as the combined number of people that spent the night in the inn. Sitting up in his bed, the early rays of the morning sun entering through his room. He wasn't shocked to see 6 women scattered around his bed, with 2 more sleeping to his side. Cayo let out a slightly disappointed sigh. He felt as if he could have done better with that given situation, but it would seem he would have to do better next time.

Taking advantage of the early hours and the hangover that affected everyone else, Cayo quickly cleaned himself, got dressed, even cooked himself some breakfast, before he left behind the payment for what he used in making it. As he exited the inn, he was confronted by a group of at least 20 men. It didn't take him long to see that they weren't happy with him. Like usual...

"Morning, gentlemen. How can I help you?"

"We were told that our wives and daughters were seen going to your room, last night." The leader of the group angrily said.

Had it been any other situation, Cayo would have had a little fun with them, but he found himself in a certain need to rush. Instead of speaking right away, he motioned them to his plate, indicating his rank and the odds of them being able to beat them.

"If I slept with your wives or daughters, or both, it is because they failed to tell me so. And do believe me when I tell you this; many of them seemed to be convinced that I was their 'daddy'. Now, if you want to attack, go right ahead. But, I will not be going easy on any of you."

"You bastard! You think you can just look down on us and get away with it?" Another man growled.

"Yes. And you want to know why?" Cayo asked, staring the man down.

"Because, I'm just that damn good! Now, if that's all you wanted I'll be leaving."

No one did a thing. They simply allowed the man to walk past them. After all, what he said was true. They had no chances of getting the upper hand in a fight with him, even with their numbers. Of course, in every group there is one exception, and that turned out to be the same man who decided to speak out of place to begin with, as he tried to stab the adventurer in the back.

No one could fully explain what happened next. Cayo just moved too fast for them to fully perceive it. They just knew that by the end of it, the attacker was on the floor with his arm bent the wrong way.

* * *

Elfis Aie Bronson, a man in his 50s, who for monetary reasons still worked as a Worker, but now limited himself to being the second in command of his team. His hair was white, like his small beard, and his eyes were a light gray, almost like he was blind, but his eyesight was sharp. Sharper than most. His almost always wore his armor, the same set he had worn for years. The one that one the lower left of his stomach that the mark of a hole. A hole that had gone through his body, and then closed up when the armor was repaired.

Tonight's job was an easy one. So much so all the members of his team were relaxing in the cabin given to them as shelter for the night, but he as always kept eternal watch. Eternal watch for the thing that had punched that hole into his armor all those years ago. Their job was to look over a plantation. That was all they knew, and no questions were asked about it, even if they suspected the distorted nature behind its owners.

"Is it me or is it getting colder?" The only woman in the group casually asked.

"Huh. Now that you mention it, I think it is."

Suddenly, Elfis got up from his seat, marched to the window and forced it open, so he could look outside to the dense forest in the distance. A thin cloud of mist was coming out of it, as well as pale cold clouds were forming over them, with the apparent origin over the forest. It didn't take long for snow to begin to fall from the sky and on to the plantation. All were wondering what could have caused this, but the old man with his hand extended to the outside seemed to know.

"He came. He finally came for me!" He announced, with a maddened expression.

"Y-You can't be serious." One of them nervously stated.

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life. It's him. It's the White Buffalo."

"But, elder, that's just a legend, is it not?" Arim, the tallest of the group, remarked.

"What is the White Buffalo?" The young female worker asked.

"It's an old legend associated with the Frost Giants. It is said that the creature, a great white beast was freed from time to time, in order to deter anyone from getting too close to their territory. The beast would be released upon a group of people, leaving only one of them alive in order to spread the legend. Elfis is one of said survivors."

The cloud grew and grew, now seemingly covering everything their eyes could see. The snow continuing to fall down still, but with reduced intensity. Then, a crashing sound echoed through the area, and all eyes went to the window. They saw what seemed to be one of the great trees of the forest falling to the ground.

"Elfis." All said, looking at the shaking figure of the old man.

"I-It's him… I'm certain of it." Elfis mumbled.

No one believed his words. The most feasible explanation would be the use of magic for a direct attack on the plantation. That was until a sound echoed through the area, which could not be said to belong to a beast. At least, one that they knew of, but what else could it be? The call came from the forest. It was similar to the sounds made by cows and similar creatures, but on a more massive and dominating scale. It broke through the air, not like an animal, but as a force. Some unstoppable force.

"It's him! It's him! It's the White Buffalo!" The elder shouted desperately.

The call finally broke through the barrier between the forest and the small wooden fence that was placed around the plantation. From the forest, taking another tree down in its way, emerged a great white mass. The four-legged behemoth, began to make a direct line towards one of the many cabins in its path, cutting its way through the many crop filled fields in the way.

"W-We have to do something!"

"There is nothing we can do. Run! All of you run away! It's either that or death." Elfis ordered.

The sounds of violent knocking assaulted their door. The leader of the group was the one to open it, revealing the master of the plantation.

"What are you standing around for!? Go and take care of that thing!" The man growled.

Before the leader could reply, the blood curdling cries and a violent crash filled the air, as a cabin was easily knocked down by the creature. The impact doing little to stop its advances.

"Everyone, get ready. We are going to kill that thing." The leader announced, with a determined look.

"You can't! No one can!" Elfis pointed out.

"But we gotta try! Or do you plan to die here as it destroys everything in its way."

Elfis said nothing, allowing the rest of the group to exit the cabin and go do their jobs. The girl, the bow user of the group, took to the roof so as to hit the beast from afar, and the other two men had to stick to the ground both being expert sword users.

The cold was starting to bother them, and the cold mist that now seemed to cover the lower half of their legs, made it difficult for them to move. A few arrows had been fired but they simply bounced off the creature's hide, failing to get its attention. It seemed to prefer to be tearing down everything else around them. Some had tried to escape on horse or carriage, including the master of the plantation, but those were easily sent flying by the beast, showing them that escape was not an option.

"Damn it! Why doesn't it come at us." The leader growled in confusion.

"Because those are not its orders." Elfis confidently declared, finally emerging from the cabin, his war axe on his right shoulder.

"So, you've decided to join us, old man?" The leader sarcastically asked.

"I've decided to accept my death. You young ones, should still try to escape, while I hold it back."

"You can hold it back?" The girl asked, from on top of the cabin.

"I doubt it, but given the situation I can try. The rest of you stand back. I'm going on ahead."

Elfis began to run in the direction of the next cabin the beast was targeting. He ignored the shouts of his younger teammates, his mind focused on what he was certain were the last moments of his life. As he ran, he could see arrows fly at the Buffalo who like before completely ignored the projectiles, continuing its path of destruction towards the next cabin.

Placing himself in the beast's way, Elfis activated his martial arts, [Body Strengthening], [Cutting Edge], and [Fatal Edge]. His axe began to glow, as now visible symbols took a bright orange color. Soon flames erupted from the weapon, both his hands wrapped tightly around it, as he raised the axe over his head, his lungs emptied with a mighty war cry, and with a simple motion he brought his axe down on the approaching beast.

It was as if the resulting shockwave ignited, raising a large wall of fire, that went in the opposite direction to the creature, resulting in a head-on impact. The clash resulted in a massive explosion that shook the surrounding area, as well as momentarily lifting the mists in the area.

Where the mighty beast had once stood was now a massive mass of fire. Elfis however was on his knees, using his axe to hold himself up. His breathing was heavy, and his strength had abandoned him. His team rushed to his side, kneeling down next to him, offering him potions, whatever the elder needed after his massive effort. Yet, the old man's eyes were still on the fire, as the mist stealthily regained terrain, and the snow got more intense.

The cry filled the air, as the flames violently swirled around, as if they were the gates of hell opening the way for one of its mightiest demons. The White Buffalo calmly emerged from the flames, the only visible mark on it was a rather large scorch, and a few burnt hairs. Outside of that the beast was fine, calm even.

It took a few steps out of the flames, and began to look around as if examining the people who had dared to stand up to it. Shaking its head a couple of times, it began to prepare another charge.

"All of you get out of the way from here." Elfis roared, pushing them aside.

"We can't leave you!" The leader objected.

"You can, and you will! Or we will all die here."

Pushing the younger man aside once again, Elfis stumbled forwards, standing in between the group and the Buffalo, ramming his axe into the ground he cried out a proclamation.

"Come at me you bastard! I will make you regret having left me alive all those years ago!"

The animal of legend let out its own war cry and charged, that was all there was to it. Elfis went for another weaker swing, just to be sent flying with a simple head motion. The two remaining men tried to slash at the beast's eyes as soon as it got close to them, but they were also sent flying. The girl fired a few arrows, before her survival instincts took over and she jumped to the side. However, this didn't stop the beast from stomping on one of her legs as it passed by her.

The pain spread through her body like a bolt of lightning. Not even thinking of getting back up and noting the beast was continuing its rampage, she tried to crawl towards her missing bow. She could only go in the direction she imagined it would be, since the mist made it almost impossible for her to find it.

It didn't take long for her to see something similar to its outline, and giving her body one final push, she went to grab it, when a massive foot fell on it, making it impossible for her to lift her weapon. Her head slowly went up, and in front of her stood a 7-foot tall colossus of a man. He was muscular, bald, with a bluish shade to his skin, and light gray, almost white, eyes.

On his shoulder someone was sitting. She was almost the complete opposite, being short and childlike in stature, with long silver hair that must have reached her feet if she was standing up. One of her eyes was green and the other blue. His name was Inon Zur Morres, and hers was Carmyn Zoya.

"I think she is the last survivor." He said in a low tone.

"It would seem so. Meaning, you can call back your pet. The thing is starting to make an unnecessary mess of the place." The childlike figure casually remarked.

The giant lifted his right arm, and in it rested a crystal of incredible beauty. He uttered a single word, [Return], and at the sound of that command, the crystal began to shine and in the distance the creature disintegrated into light particles before returning to the crystal.

"Now, we have to deal with her." Carmyn sadly added.

"Should I do it?" Inon asked.

"No. I'll do it. The poor child has suffered enough. [Lightning]."

The single bolt was enough to end the young woman's life. Lifting his foot from the bow, Inon began to walk, making sure as to not step over the body of the fallen Worker. He was not the type of man to do such thing.

"Let's go find somewhere to spend the night. I'm starting to get sleepy." Carmyn said as she yawned.

* * *

Gazef Stronoff was pulled back from his sound sleep by a knock at his door, it was a weak knock, yet one that he could tell was trying to get his attention. Sitting up in bed, and letting out a weak yawn. The Warrior Captain pushed himself up into a vertical position and made his way to the door.

Opening the door he was surprised by who he saw standing there, and relieved since being who it was the ridiculous hours made sense. Before him was Rylen Tsezguerra. The sight of the hood wearing figure, flustered him momentarily. After all, this was one of the men that had helped train him, and was a friend of his mentor, Vesture Kloff Di Laufen.

"M-Master Tsezguerra. Please come in, make yourself at home." Gazef quickly said, taking a small bow as he stepped aside so the old man could enter.

"I hope I didn't wake you up, Gazef." The elder chuckled.

Rylen removed his hood and entered the room. For some reason the image of him sent a small shiver down Gazef's back. Rylen's hair was short, as he knew the man had always liked it to be. His beard which was long and messy the last time he saw it, was now much shorter and decently groomed.

His overall build seemed somehow fuller than before. As if Rylen had gone through the trouble of building up his lost bulk, and his eyes, had a newly found fire to them. Fire that Gazef for as hard as he tried to remember, couldn't place the last time he had seen Rylen with such a look. It was almost as if this old warrior, who had long ago given up on making any kind of impact on the world, had suddenly changed his mind.

Gazef wanted to ask about it, but a quick glance from the elder was enough to silence him. Even if he was certain the aged fighter couldn't do much against him, if such a situation came about.

"Would you like something to eat?" Gazef cordially offered.

"Thank you, but today that is not what I came here for."

"Then, how can I be of any help?"

"I would like to spar with you, Gazef. I want to give these old bones of mine some exercise." Rylen replied, surprising Gazef.

"A-Are you sure, Master Tsezguerra? I mean no offense, but in your current state…" Gazef was about to say, but the elder spoke over him.

"Do not concern yourself. I brought healing potions with me just in case. And I'm very sure about wanting to do it."

"Very well. Give just a few minutes to get ready, and then I can take us to some secluded location where we will be free to spar." Gazef replied.

"I appreciate your diligence, Gazef."

"Think nothing of it, Master Tsezguerra. It is the least I can do for one of the men that helped train me."

"The meals and place to sleep from time to time are enough."

"Not for having been given the means to build a respectful life."

* * *

Gazef returned 5 minutes later, wearing light armor and two swords in hand. One that he offered the elder, who politely declined it, but Gazef decided to take it with him. The duo went to an isolated forested region, stopping in a moonlit clearing. Rylen stopped on one end of the clearing, while Gazef walked to the other side and dropped one of the blades, unsheathing the other.

"Whenever you are ready." Rylen said, stretching his limbs a bit.

"Very well. I will be attacking now."

Gazef charged at the elder, holding himself back so as to not seriously injure Rylen, bringing his blade down with the idea of stopping just before hitting. Gazef was surprised when his opponent used his staff to block the hit. The elder followed up by moving his staff so as to strike a blow of his own, but Gazef easily threw himself back in order to avoid it.

"I thought that saying this wouldn't have to be necessary. But given the situation, I guess it is a forgivable mistake. Don't hold back. There is no reason to do so." Rylen informed.

"Are you certain?" Gazef asked, not feeling comfortable with the idea of killing a former mentor.

"Do you think I would ask you not to hold back, if I wasn't certain?" His opponent growled, becoming impatient with the back and forth.

"M-My apologies."

Taking his stance, Gazef charged once again, this time putting real strength behind his blow. He still feared what could happen, but he didn't want to offend Rylen any further. Going for an upwards swing this time, Gazef kept his idea of stopping his blow before he hit, just like last time Rylen went to block the attack.

Stopping his advance, Gazef used [Flow Acceleration], as he spun around in order try and land a blow on the other side of the elder. He was certain this would be too much for the aged fighter, but much to his surprise, Rylen's burning gaze followed his every motion. As the younger fighter was mid-spin, Rylen used his staff to kick his leg right from under him, followed by hitting Gazef in the chest with his opened palm.

Being sent right into the ground, Gazef was quick to recover from the shock and try to get back up, when he felt his opponent's staff on his neck.

"Give up." Rylen instructed.

"I yield." Gazef admitted.

Rylen offered him a hand, and Gazef took it, so the elder could give him some help getting up, even if Gazef felt himself doing most of the effort himself.

"Heh. I guess someone's ego is getting the better of them." Rylen said with a laugh.

"Perhaps a bit. But, I must admit, you are in formidable shape Master Tsezguerra." Gazef pointed out.

"You give me too much credit. I call what happened luck."

"E-Even, so. Would you be open to working for the King?" Gazef insisted.

"No. I still have much to see in this short life of mine."

"Please consider it. Any help would be welcomed, especially from someone as skilled as you."

"As always, your diligence is admirable. Outside of your strength, I can see why the King decides to have someone like you close to him. However, I have decided to take my life in another direction. But who knows, it may lead us to cross paths once again in the future." Rylen said.

"Then, there is no way to convince you?"

"No."

"Very well. Thank you, for the sparring session."

"Likewise."

Gazef watched as the elder simply turned around and began to walk away. He did nothing to stop him as he knew that this was a habit Rylen had, and actually convincing him wouldn't be possible. As Rylen vanished, Gazef tried to convince himself that indeed all of this had been just luck on his opponent's part, but his experience and senses, told him that Rylen was hiding something.

* * *

Rylen stopped his walk a good distance from the capital. Looking around he saw that he was truly alone. Going into his bag he materialized a cube, and using his free hand he pressed the side facing upwards, causing it to fire upwards along with a white cloth. The cloth began to fall around him in a spiral pattern. More and more cloth exited the cube, causing the one that was surrounding Rylen to begin to tighten, until in a flash of bright light he vanished.

When Rylen became aware of his surroundings, he looked at the cube, which was now empty as if it had never held anything within. He looked around as he saw similar flashes to the one he saw before arriving appear around him. Other people had arrived in the room via the same means as him, they much like himself were looking around at their new surroundings and strange faces.

"Everyone, can I get you attention." A familiar female voice growled.

All eyes went to the large table in the center of the room. It was a long table with 12 seats in total. On the back of each chair was written a name and a number. Out of these 12 seats, 3 were already filled, and these individuals were familiar to all of them. Sitting in one of the chairs with the number "4" was Juno. To the right of the head of the table was the woman that had previously spoken, Amelia. At the head of the table itself was their mutual benefactor, Sōsuke Aizen.

"I am glad that all of you have answered my call. Please sit down. We have much to discuss." Aizen calmly said, and all obeyed without a word spoken.


	12. The Espada

Several miles from the Re-Estize Kingdom's shores, was an uncharted island. It has been magically hidden for 300 years, by a dome shaped barrier, that made the island invisible for whoever was outside of it. It was also quite useful to keep track of whoever entered or left its perimeter. Underneath this island, populated only by women, events were in motion.

The priestesses of Cthalpi prepared for the next sacrifice in a large chamber where upon its walls were depicted their god in the act of creating their underwater protectors. The beings intercepted any ships that came too close, and captured the men that they needed to increase their population. They were the Deep Ones.

The priestesses weren't the only women present. There were also some guards looking over the 10 men that were to be given to them. In addition to these men, there were also 5 corpses, and on several baskets, either sleeping, looking around, or crying were several small male children. The five priestesses kneeled near the entrance of the chamber, with the baskets to their left displayed in a line, with the men to the right also in a line, and the bodies on the floor carefully covered by blankets.

A few moments later, a [Gate] opened in front of the wall where the mural of their god was depicted. From within first emerged the Deep One Priest, which was then followed by at least 10 of his underlings. The Priest looked around the room with his unblinking eyes, its gaze lingering on the presented sacrifices, before giving his followers a simple motion, ordering them to take the children back to their underwater city. They gave him a nod and a grunt, before walking up to the baskets, and taking the children, using the minimum amount of effort so as to not damage them.

The Priest then walked deeper into the chamber, moving towards the priestesses, before turning towards the adults that they had been presented with.

"These are not enough. I demand more men." He growled with dissatisfaction.

The guards didn't move at the provocation. Even if they wanted to, it wasn't their role to do so. The priestesses however exchanged several worried looks, before all eyes went to the two in front, the oldest of them. They were the highest authority amongst them, yet that didn't say much in front of the authority the Priest held, even on land.

"We were not authorized to give you any more, or any less then what we have here." The youngest of the two informed, to which the Deep One gave a guttural sound as reply.

"That is not of my concern. However, our numbers are. I want more of them, and I know you have the numbers to deliver it."

"Our apologies, but we were not given such freedom." The woman replied once more.

The Priest let out a displeased croak, his eyes going over them once more. His sight then focused in on the two aged women, and in his mind an idea started to form.

"If you insist upon that excuse, then I am open to the idea of opening participation of 'The Deep Dive' ritual."

An audible gulp went through all women present. This ritual was one where the older women of the island, would willingly go to the beaches at an appointed time, on a predetermined day, and would be taken down to the Deep Ones' underwater city of Carcosa, to be themselves turned into one of them.

This served as another means to increase their numbers, and by which acquiring new immortal bodies whom were gifted with similar likeness to their god. Even if it meant losing everything else, it enabled them to feel closer to it. This was the reason why few women ever died on the island, as almost all of them would eventually go through this ritual. The only women that ever died there, because they weren't meant to go through the ritual, were the queens themselves.

"Would you be open to going with us, Esta?" He asked, looking at the woman who had been replying to him so far.

"N-No. I still have much to do here." The elder replied solemn tones.

"Foolishness. You have nothing left on this island, no family for you to go back to, and you have long since passed the age of breeding. Even this position as a priestess can be easily filled in by others. You have no reason to decline me."

"I-I have my daughter." The woman argued back, to which the Priest gave a bored grunt.

"Humph. Your daughter? You know very well that she is gone, and will never come back." The fishman coldly informed.

"T-That is not true. She will come back. I-If your people had done their jobs she would still be here!" The elder roared back in the heat of the moment.

"You dare…" The Priest was saying to shout back, when his senses picked up on something.

* * *

His attention went to the entrance, as he then took a few steps backwards as if opening the way for someone else. Eilyte emerged from the shadows of the opening, and on her face was a less than pleased expression for what she had heard before coming here. For now however, there were more important things to take care of, especially since she knew the Priest hadn't reacted to her.

"Everyone make way, and make yourselves presentable." She firmly ordered.

The priestesses went to the sides of the entrance, keeping to their bowed state while the guards could only straighten their postures as they still had to look over the men. The present Deep Ones also bowed, this included the Priest, Eilyte reluctantly joined his side and also bowed as they waited for what was about to break through and enter the chamber.

The first figure to emerge was that of a young priestess. She seemed somewhat flustered and overwhelmed by her task as she looked around. Her task was to help an old woman make her way into the chamber, and this old woman was the figure that was emanating all of the respect being shown by the others.

This woman was wearing simple looking robes, her hair which had once been black, was now graying and thinner. The skin that had once been a healthy tan was now slightly pale, and her looks could have been compared to an ancient Egyptian, if such word had any meaning in this world. Yet in the middle of all this age her burning orange eyes remained.

"Why were you two arguing?" The woman asked with a calming voice.

"I-I simply asked for more men to take with me. They failed to comply." The Priest quickly replied.

The orange eyed elder looked at the kneeling priestesses, her attention falling on them before she spoke again.

"Which one of you were talking back to him?"

"I-It was I." Esta replied.

"Then, please lift your head. You too." The old woman instructed, looking back at the Priest.

Esta's eyes fell on the old woman's, their gazes locked on to each other as the priestesses saw the aged face turn pensive, before lighting up in recollection.

"I see. I remember now. That voice is in fact familiar…"

"Y-You flatter me… For you to remember such a random being such as myself…"

Esta tried to say, but the old woman's hands fell on her cheeks in a warm and almost motherly gesture. On her face was a matching smile, her touch being enough to silence the priestess.

"Esta. I see that not much has changed, since the last time we meet."

"N-No." Esta replied with a sorrowful tone.

"I am certain your beliefs are not unfounded. You will see her again, one way or the other." The woman replied, turning her attention to the Priest.

"T-Thank you. Thank you, so much." Esta said beginning to lightly sob.

Looking away from the emotional priestesses, the elder's attention went back to the Priest, her experience much colder and stern.

"Is the situation that dire that you must attack them on a personal level? The people you are tasked to protect?"

"A-As you know, my people and I value greatly the gifts that are offered to us. That is why, as you know, we put our best efforts into maintaining the holiest of rewards, the 'Dark Young' that was so selflessly put under our care, in this world. A-And as you know, t-there are certain sacrifices that must be made in order to keep it…" the Priest began to reply, trying to sound as subservient as possible, yet she silenced him.

"I am aware. I remember when you first told me of your discoveries, and the sacrifices that were necessary to achieve them. And while the usage of live humans is troubling, I did accept it as long as they were in used in small numbers…" This time it was he who fearfully interrupted her.

"I-Indeed. H-However, much has changed since those times, and now we require more men to keep it attached to this world."

The woman made a troubled expression, easily understanding that his wishes, even if being presented in an extreme fashion, had reason to them. Her eyes went to the prisoners, then to the corpses, then finally back to him, as she spoke.

"You will get 5 extra men. Will that do?"

"Y-Yes."

"You can give them to him correct?" She asked, looking at the queen.

"Of course."

The elder gave them a slow nod, before signaling the same woman who had helped her to enter, to come and help her walk out. The tense air lifted once she had done so, only then did everyone get back to their feet, and let out a relived sigh, before going back to the matter at hand.

* * *

It didn't take long for the extra men to be delivered, and they along with the rest were taken through the portal of the [Gate], and into the underwater city of Carcosa. They of course were taken to a dry area of city. Even if the air was rather damp, and the walls wet to the touch, it wasn't the best place for humans to inhabit full time. Luckily for them, they wouldn't be spending that much time in the city.

Still, the men were left mesmerized by the wealth the walls around them transmitted. On them were painted epic murals of things that were, things that are, and things that could one day be. There were decorations of gold, silver, and other precious minerals only present in the depths of the ocean. One could only imagine what the actual city would look like in terms of grandeur.

The Priest commanded the others of his kind through a mix of guttural sounds and gestures, sending some of the men and the corpses in one direction, while the ones that remained were taken to the opposite direction. The Priest went along with this group as it was the quickest one to deal with, while the other group still had to be prepared.

As they walked some of the men mumbled to themselves, some of which were actually praying to their deities. The Priest was by now familiar with several of these chants, and needed only to listen to a few words before letting out a gurgling laugh.

"You pray to your gods?" He asked with a mocking tone.

The prisoners, even those that were silent, looked at the Deep One surprised at the outburst. The creature continued his chuckling even with their reactions, and soon gurgled something in his language that got the rest of his kind doing the same.

"Foolish. All of you. But that is the way of your kind, is it not? No need to worry. Soon I will open your bodies and souls to the truth. To the true god. To Cthalpi."

* * *

A large room had nearly a dozen individuals whom were gathered around a long table. At the head of the table itself was Sōsuke Aizen, whom had instructed those standing to sit down, and all complied without a word spoken.

Everyone took their named and numbered seats around the table. Those who had a uneven number assigned to them sat on Aizen's left side, the even numbers sat on his right, and on the opposite end of the table from the Shinigami was Rylen. All waited for Aizen to speak, yet he did not do so. He kept his usual composed expression, as Amelia then spoke up, her visibly less than pleased expression focused on Elsa.

"Jaecar Laporin. Can you tell me who she is?" She asked sternly.

"T-This is Elsa, she…" Jaecar tried to reply, but she continued to speak.

"I remember that everyone was told, that when they were called upon, they were to come alone. Then I must ask, why is she here?" Amelia strongly insisted.

"W-Well, I tried to talk my way out of it… B-But I failed." He replied with a weak sigh.

Amelia was about to speak up once again, her face painted with total disbelief and annoyance that he, as someone who had received such a token of confidence from Aizen, had failed at doing such a simple thing. However, she was stopped when Aizen calmly motioned her not to do so.

"I am not surprised you failed in doing so. I had predicted something like this could have happen since the first time we met. However, that does not mean I will simply let her go." Aizen coolly informed.

"Do you wish me to eliminate her?" Juno asked, showing signs of being more than ready to fulfill the command if it was given.

"S-She can't do that!" Elsa cried out, looking down at a seated Jaecar.

"E-Exactly. Surely there is no need to do something like that." He added in his consternation.

"I am not sure. That would depend on what she can do for us." The Shinigami calmly pointed out.

"W-What does he mean?" Elsa asked, looking down at her companion.

"I-I don't…" Jaecar began to reply, but Aizen motioned him to be silent.

"First things first. I would like to extend a welcome to all of you. I am happy to see that all of you have answered my call, and I hope you came here in order to take me up on my offer."

Aizen did not ask, but his tone transmitted a question. Everyone looked at each other, even Jaecar managed to recompose himself during this, while Elsa felt as if at any moment this man would call for her execution. No one went against Aizen's words, and indeed they were all here for him. To continue what they had started when they first met him, before being given some time alone to adapt to their new selves.

"I believe all of us are here with the same intentions.~" Annika pointed out with a bewitching smile.

"Even you, Jaecar, given the situation you are now in?" He asked, looking at the marksman.

"Y-Yes. I said I would have been more than willing to have accompanied you from the moment we met. That hasn't changed."

"Very well. Then, I must decide what to do with you, Miss Elsa." Aizen calmly remarked.

His eyes went to the young woman, then to Jaecar, followed by Juno, at which point the previous two felt a chill go down their backs, and then he spoke.

"Jaecar, tell me what she does for you."

"W-Well, Elsa is my spotter. She is an adapt ranger and tracker, also skilled in combat..."

"But not as skilled as you?" Amelia interjected.

"Well, y…" he went to answer, but this time Elsa spoke over him.

"N-No. I'm not. He was always the best of the two of us."

"What are you saying?" He argued back in concern.

"The truth. I'm not going to let you get yourself killed along with me." She growled back.

"Please, calm yourselves. I don't want, or intend, on killing any of you, even if you have brought about a somewhat troublesome situation. Actually, Elsa I would like to ask if you would be interested in joining us?" Aizen suggested with a grin.

"J-Join you? For what?" Elsa asked in confusion.

"Well. At least he didn't tell you that." Amelia mumbled with a relieved sigh.

"Simply put, we are working towards a new world. One that is fair, and not bound by the holds of those in the higher echelons of society. Those that think that the world belongs to them. That is what we are here for."

Elsa looked around with widened eyes after hearing the man's intentions. She saw a table full of people who had a certain overwhelming presence to them. Now that she was in this environment, she seemed to feel a similar sensation coming from Jaecar. Yet, the one that seemed to tower above all of them, with his gaze alone, was the attractive man at the head of the table. The one that had been talking to them, and the one she assumed was in charge.

"Um. Y-You plan on changing the world? W-With only them?" Those the first words that stumbled out of her mouth.

"No. They are to be the main force, but more help is welcomed. That is why I am extending an offer to you. Would you be open in continuing to assist Jaecar?"

Elsa gulped. What would happen if she said no? He had said that he didn't want to kill anyone, but she felt as if her presence alone, and having seen all of this, was already enough for them to silence her if need be.

She looked at Jaecar, and never could she have imagined this was what he meant when he told her that he met a man who had given him powers, and now was calling him back for a meeting. To think he would get involved in something like this went beyond what she would expect him to do. After all, he normally liked to stay low, and not bring too much attention to himself.

"Y-Yes. I would like to do so." She nervously replied, receiving an amused smile in reply from the man.

"Then I welcome you, Elsa. My name is Sōsuke Aizen. This is Amelia Bedelia Aigner." He cordially informed, motioning to the woman to his side.

* * *

He then motioned to the people sitting around the table, in a gesture that seemed as if he was making some kind of grand announcement. Something that not even them knew as they looked on in mutual curiosity.

"These, are the Espada. They will work as the main force in our organization, which will also bare the same name." Aizen announced before pausing.

"Each member of the Espada, is ranked from 1 to 10, according to their overall power. With 1 being the strongest and 10 being the weakest." He continued, getting a nervous chuckle out of Alvis, who sat in the chair marked "10".

"As you can see on the table, in front of you is a ring. On said ring is your respective number, the same which is on the chair. This ring is to be worn in order to identify yourselves as members of the Espada, and will serve as visual identifiers of your membership. However, before you put it on, I must warn you of one thing. That upon putting it on, the ring will mark you with your respective number on a random location on your body."

"Does that mean no one else can see us naked then?" Cayo asked nervously.

"No. That is not an issue." Aizen responded, getting a sigh of relief in reply.

The members of the newly reformed Espada, picked up their rings and placed them on, almost instantly feeling a burning sensation on different parts of their body. Some had taken the pain better than others, but it only took a second for them to recompose themselves.

"I see that you are all certain that this is what you want. I am glad." Aizen said in a low tone.

"Perhaps you should've expected this, Aizen. Your cause is more noble than most, and you go about giving people the means to get their lives back, or the ability to actually make something of themselves. I doubt you would do that with people you thought would not repay a dept." Rylen pointed out, his attention partly on the "1" that now decorated the back of his left hand.

"I recall saying when we crossed paths, that I do not do this for debts of gratitude. I do this, because indeed I see people who are either lacking, or failing to live up to their full potential. I simply give them the means to do so. Nothing else. That is why I have yet to force anyone to do anything. I did not force anyone to come here, and I certainly didn't make anyone join me. However, you, all of you, did so and it now falls upon me to welcome you back and treat you as all of you expect, and deserve to be treated."

"Is that so…" The elder mumbled.

"Watch your tongue, Rylen." Juno hissed in indignation.

"Calm yourself, child. I meant no offense. I simply wanted to point out that our leader is perfectly aware of what he is doing." Rylen remarked.

"…!"

Juno seemed about to say something else, but Annika interrupted her.

"Let's not do this. Please, calm down. There's no need for things to escalate." She said with a soothing and calming tone.

Juno said nothing, but she seemed to relax after this. Same thing happened to Rylen to a lesser extent, since he was the calmer of the two.

"Hey, old man. Are you by any chance THE Rylen Tsezguerra?" Cayo asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"I am."

"N-No way!" Cayo gasped, falling into an unnaturally long silence amazed at the presence of such a figure.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves to each other? After all, you will have to work together from here on out." Aizen suggested.

"A-Alright. Then I'll go first. I'm Alvis Kavaro, my rank is 10."

"I'm Jaecar Laporin, 9th rank. This is Elsa."

"I'm the 8th Espada, Cayo Ozzik Gantz!" Cayo proudly announced in grandiose fashion.

"Jillur Gralik. Rank 7."

"My name is Inon Zur Morres. I'm rank 6."

"Carmyn Zoya, rank 5."

"It's a kid.~" Cayo mumbled with a chuckle.

"What did you call me!?" Carmyn hissed.

"Ahem! I mean, you're a child, aren't you?"

"Don't let my appearance fool you, boy. I'm old enough to be your grandmother." Carmyn replied, silencing a shocked Cayo.

"Oy. Moving on." Amelia instructed with an annoyed groan.

"I am the Cuatro Espada, Juno Ulmeyda." Her introduction getting the others attention.

"Please continue. I shall explain it shortly." Aizen informed

"I'm Leinas Rockbruise. I'm the 3rd Espada." She said calmly, receiving a few surprised, raised eyebrows from the others.

"My name is Annika Masador Aenar. I'm the 2nd Espada.~"

"I'm the 1st ranked Espada, Rylen Tsezguerra."

"I hope you all get along well. Now, what Juno said is the denomination given to her rank as 4. Alvis you are the Diez Espada. Jaecar you are the Noveno Espada. Cayo is Octava. Jillur is the Séptima Espada. Inon is the Sexta Espada. Carmyn the Quinto Espada. Leinas the Tres Espada. Annika is the Segunda Espada. Rylen is the Primera Espada."

"I... Um... W-What about me?" Elsa managed to say.

"You will work as a member of Jaecar's, 'Fracción'. That being the name given to those that work directly under one of the Espada."

"D-Does that mean she will also go through the procedure?" Jaecar asked in concern.

"W-What procedure?"

"It is something to bring out your full potential and add on to it. It involves fusing your body with that of another being, giving you certain characteristics of said being." Aizen calmly replied.

"I-Is that what happened to you?" She asked Jaecar shock, who then simply nodded.

"There is no need to concern yourselves with that right now. After all, we still have a few things to discuss." Aizen remarked, with Elsa falling back into silence.

* * *

"In order to further our goals, we will need more than just raw strength. We will need money, influence, and reputation. This gives us the reach we would never have as we currently are, even with Amelia's contacts. That is why, we will begin operations as a mercenary company. The Espada Mercenary Company." Aizen informed, pausing to see if anyone would say anything against his plan.

"We will offer our services at lower prices than others would make available. Through this, we will slowly start to build up a reputation, for offering quality work for reduced prices. I understand that some of you either have work as adventurers or workers, which I do not mind as long as the Espada are your first priority, and whatever other assignments you take help enhance our reputation."

"What will our work involve?" Jillur asked from under his hood and half covered face.

"We will not limit our line of work too much. However, I do not plan on forcing any of you to do anything you are not comfortable with. Of course, I cannot promise that conditions may not lead to situations like those happening."

"Like... we'll have to kill innocent people?" Alvis asked in worry.

"As I said, the situation may come up where we will be forced to do less than pleasing things. We cannot rule anything out, and thus we must prepare for anything." Aizen replied.

"To have to do something unpleasant can be unavoidable." Leinas stoically pointed out.

"The Espada will work as two man units, each of them taking on a different number of tasks depending on their level of difficulty…" Aizen continued, just for Cayo to interrupt him.

"Why two men team? I mean, aren't we strong enough to take out anything that comes our way by ourselves?"

"If you had waited for Aizen to finish, you would understand why we chose this set up." Amelia replied with an annoyed hiss.

"And you are short-sighted to think we have reached the peak of strength in this world. Our current situation shows us that much." Carmyn informed.

"This world's full of events that bring about powerful beings. What's to say that we would be prepared for something of that nature?~" Annika said, with a brief pause.

"Or that we aren't that event~" She added with a chuckle, looking at Aizen with a teasing smile.

"Fine. I retract what I said. However, if that is the case, I call dibs on a female partner!" Cayo announced energetically.

"Ugh. What is wrong with him?" Carmyn asked Inon in a low tone.

"Don't worry. I'm not referring to you. The age to body ratio is kind of a turn off, but I'll willingly take any on any other of you fine ladies. Hell, I'll even take the 3 of you." Cayo said, with a suggestive tone and grin.

"I'm not considered for teams. I remain by Aizen-sama's side."

"What about the other two ladies? Interested?" He asked, looking at Annika and Leinas.

"Don't look at me, twerp." Leinas hissed.

"I don't mean to offend, but you are sounding rather desperate.~" Annika remarked in an amused grin.

"And you've the subtly of a hormonal teenager." Carmyn added, losing patience with the scene.

"That'll be enough. Teams will be decided by me." Aizen sternly interjected, silencing them.

"Hm. Curious. What about the one that will be left without a pair? Since Juno will remain with you." Rylen asked, to which Aizen gave a slight smile.

* * *

"That is another of the topics that I will discuss. We are currently in E-Rantel, and underneath the city in a makeshift tomb are the remains of a great dragon. With some research we discovered that it was indeed the remains of Naz'da'gar Cyddrunarth, also known as the Catastrophe Dragon Lord."

A collective gasp of shock went through the Espada, their minds going all over the several things this could mean, but most of them focused on the idea of Aizen having come across something to fuse with the dead dragon.

"You will use the body on someone?" Rylen asked.

"In a sense. I have already examined the chamber, and I am aware that while in fact it is dead, the body is far from inactive. As we speak it is drawing small quantities of energy into itself in order to revive. We will be giving him the necessary boost to finish this process by fusing him with someone."

"Y-You plan to control a Dragon Lord!? That is madness." Carmyn growled in shock.

"Do not misunderstand. I don't plan on controlling it. Simply aiding him. Just as I did with all of you."

"Feh! Madness nonetheless. I've studied enough ancient lore to know that Dragon Lords are users of [Wild Magic], and are far more dangerous than the rest. Things could end badly. For all of us."

"I am aware, and that is why I am prepared to put an end to him if need be." Aizen said, with a confident expression.

"Oh, I hope you know what you're doing." Carmyn sighed, falling back into her seat.

"If no one has anything else to add, we'll be leaving in half an hour. Elsa will remain here. Jaecar, go find one of the servants and ask them to prepare a proper place for her. The rest of you are free to wander around the estate until the appointed time."

* * *

Aizen and Amelia smoothly got up and exited the room, going into a small office where an unkempt man was waiting, looking old for someone who was in truth in his early 30s. Hearing them enter, he quickly stood up and took several bows before them, before going back to his seat. Amelia sat on the opposite side of the desk, with Aizen choosing to remain on his feet.

"It's good to see you again, Crawl." Aizen remarked.

"Likewise, Aizen-sama. Lady Amelia."

"How is your body holding up?"

"Fantastically. Since you infused me with that power, it's been incredible. This past month made me feel like something of legends, b-but the time has come, and I'm ready." Crawl informed with a determined look.

"Are you certain of this? Understand that if you go through with this, you will die." Amelia pointed out.

"I-I am certain. Aizen-sama gave me the power to deal with the men that took my family away from me. Now that I've had my revenge, nothing else binds me to this world. At least I can go out doing something meaningful."

Amelia leaned back in her seat and looked up at Aizen, who had his usual confident smile on his face. This told her that everything was going according to plan.

"If you are certain, then rest. We will leave shortly. Outside of this room is a maid. I had ordered for you to be treated as a guest of honor. Ask for whatever you want, and it will be granted."

The man simply gave a deep bow of gratitude towards both figures, before leaving the office, and Amelia alone with Aizen, who took the seat that was previously occupied by Crawl.

"You sure do have an eye for them."

"How so?" Aizen asked.

"I mean, you got the one man who, even after receiving your Reiatsu, would agree to lay down his life for you."

"Don't word it like that, Amelia. If someone where to hear you, they would think I am some kind of manipulative monster." Aizen said with a weak chuckle.

"Heh. Which you are not. Also, are you certain this will work? Aren't there risks of him taking over during the process?"

"He won't. Crawl is far too weak minded at this point. That weak mindedness will create the opening we need to bring the Dragon Lord back."

"I-I know, but I'm still worried about this. After all, from what you said, he should be considerably powerful after the process."

"Are you concerned?"

"Self-preservation is strong amongst humans." Amelia chuckled, to which Aizen gave a confident smirk.

"Worry not. Everything will go according to plan."

* * *

The half hour came and went, and the Espada, Crawl, Amelia, and Aizen made their way into the cavern. Inside of it, surrounded by massive amounts of treasure, were the mummified remains of a massive dragon.

"Everyone, remain near the entrance. Crawl with me." Aizen instructed.

Aizen motioned him to kneel next to the beast's snout, while he materialized white pieces of cloth. He proceeded to wrap it around the man's arms, then took a rather considerable amount of time to do the same around different parts of the dragon. Having finished with the preparations, Aizen took a hold of the piece of cloth connecting the dragon to the human. He gave both participants one final look before starting.

A barrier formed around Aizen, the man, and the dragon, before glow a began to erupt from the Hōgyoku in his chest, which hummed with power. The glow went down his arm, to his hand, and finally settling into the cloth. The light grew brighter and brighter, until from outside the barrier, only a light filled cube could be seen.

As all those present waited in frozen silence to see what was actually happening, the ground began to shake. At first it only felt like a vibration, which quickly began to escalate until almost all of them were thrown onto the ground. The piles of treasure also eventually gave out and fell, scattering even further than it already had. Cracks started to appear on the walls, quickly climbing up until they met in the center of the chamber.

Although this was already enough to place the Espada on guard, they felt an unnatural fear grab hold of them when the barrier containing the energy also began to crack under unseen pressure. In addition, the bright colored light was quickly overwhelmed by a black and dark purple mass.

After what seemed an eternity, the ground stopped its violent tremors, the cracking on the walls ceased, and seemed to stabilize. Suddenly, the barrier exploded, sending the strangely colored mass spewing in every direction. The overwhelming energy filled the chamber, its effects beginning to affect the weaker Espada, but to a much greater extent Amelia, who upon contact was reduced to her knees.

Luckily for them, the mass quickly retracted back to its source, which was in the center of the chamber where now rested a sizable crater. All eyes went to what rested inside of it. There they saw Aizen, almost all of his clothing having been burnt away, and around his neck rested a five fingered clawed hand.

The massive hand belonged to a figure who easily stood over Inon at 8½ feet. It's body was covered in obsidian colored scales, sharp spikes rested on its elbows and knees, and two massive wings flapped slightly upon its back. Several spikes went down the creature's back and down the tail. The being's head possessed a small snout, with several large teeth emerging from the upper jaw, with two impressive horns resting on top of his head, and two blue snake like eyes beamed down on the Shinigami.

The creature didn't release its grip upon Aizen's throat. Instead, using the hold to pull him closer to it, while its head lowered as he seemingly smelled the Shinigami. His keen, predator-like attention didn't waver. Not even when the Espada, outside of Annika who was looking over Amelia, rushed to their master's aid, ready to attack if the opportunity presented itself.

"Your smell is not unfamiliar." It remarked, lifting its head to sniff the air.

"There is a woman whose smell is also familiar."

"Who are you? What have you done to me?" It asked in a voice that seemed to rumble.

"My name is Aizen. Sōsuke Aizen. I have accelerated your resurrection process, all the while giving you something more." The Shinigami replied calmly, seemingly being unfazed the entire time the giant clawed hand was around his throat.

The creature released Aizen after receiving its answer, who much to its surprise landed easily on his feet, still unmoved by what had just happened. Indeed, he felt different, he felt stronger than he had ever felt before his seclusion. Not only that, but he also felt something alien go through his body. The creature seemed surprised as it looked itself over, and found he was now bipedal, seemingly lifting its two legs in sequence as if to test them. It felt both strange, and natural at the same time. Narrowing his vision he spoke...

"What do you want from me, Aizen?"

"Assistance. If you so wish to give it."

"Hmph! In order to do what?" The Dragon Lord asked incredulously.

"I want to make this world a place of fairness. One where people won't be able to leech off the world based on their place in society, or be given differential treatment because of their status or race."

"Ah. A noble cause, but it makes me wonder, why amass such great forces in order to achieve said goal?" He asked as he looked over the nearby group, and then back to Aizen.

"Minds are not an easy thing to change, and it is not something one man can do alone. He will need help in order to do so. I ask you, as I did all of them, for that help." Aizen said as he also looked to the group nearby.

The newly formed bipedal Dragon Lord narrowed its eyes on Aizen once more. Something he could not explain stirred within him as he gazed down upon the man whom uttered such high sounding words. He was filled with confusion, as his first impulse to kill the man called Aizen stabbed at his mind and heart. Like it was something that didn't feel like the right thing to do.

He was a Dragon Lord, and should be above all those in his secret revival chamber. He should kill all those around him. He was the Catastrophe Dragon Lord. Yet, for reasons he could not fathom he stayed his hand.

He sensed the truth in Aizen's words, but also a pull to the man. It felt like... gratitude? This filled Naz'da'gar Cyddrunarth with both confusion and annoyance. He recalled Aizen's words. He said that his resurrection process had been "accelerated", but also gave him, "something more".

Between the power he sensed from Aizen, and his unfamiliar scent, he knew that this was no human, or any other being he had ever encountered. After a moment of consideration, he decided it would be more beneficial to understand what had happened during his long sleep, how the surrounding world had changed, and how he had changed before making a final decision.

"Hmph! Very well, Aizen. For now, I accept your offer. At the very least until I gain a better understanding of what you did to my body." The revived Dragon Lord said with a growl.

"I am certain I will be able to convince you to aid us for much longer than that." Aizen said with a charming, confident smile.

* * *

With that, 10 months came and went, and much like Aizen had planned, the Espada Mercenary Company began to slowly gain in fame. By the end of those 10 months, they were already at the point where many would come to them as their first option. This had upset the Adventurer's Guild to a certain extent, but given that the Espada were a small group when compared to the guild, and their actions had safeguarded many human lives, a certain co-existence had been wordlessly adopted.

The sun was nearing its time to set over E-Rantel, as two newly minted copper-plate adventurers stepped out of the Adventurer's Guild, and were making their way through its streets, drawing whispered attention to themselves as they did.

The first was an extremely tall man equipped with a fully jet-black, full-plate armor that possessed intricately edged gold inlay. He wore a full, closed helm with narrow slits that made it nigh impossible to see into from the outside. In addition, he wore a crimson red cape, and had two, finely crafted greatswords on his back. Curious passers by could not help but look in his direction, with some whispering under their breath, "a dark warrior".

The second was a foreign looking, but incredibly beautiful woman with black eyes that glimmered like onyxes, with lustrous black hair that was tied into a ponytail, and perfect snow white skin shining like pearls in the sun. Walking alongside her companion, there was an air of elegance around her. Her attire was a dark brown robe that was, although plain in make, immaculate in appearance, and proudly worn like a uniform.

Their names were Momon and Nabe, and they were currently making their way to the inn that they had been recommended by the guild, and where they would be staying for the time being. They quietly spoke amongst themselves, with not a whisper audible enough to eavesdrop on by passers-by.

As they made their way down the street, they were walking past a rather large building when a man emerged from the front door. He was carrying a box, and with the split second loss of attention of carrying it and talking to some unseen person, got distracted and bumped into the black, full-plate armored warrior. Naturally the smaller man fell on his back, managing to at least keep the box from falling to the ground. A fact that he remarked on as he sighed in relief.

Seeing the man fall, the dark warrior Momon was quick to go and help him, not wanting to risk giving off the wrong impression to those around him. Carefully picking up the box with one hand, he helped the man up with the other, and as he did this he managed to get a better look at him. The man wore glasses, had messy brown hair and wore a suit. The impression he got was that of a "salaryman", as he mused to himself.

"M-My apologies for the disturbance. I-I was too preoccupied with my own business. I kind of lost track of what was round me. My greatest apologies." The man remarked in apologetic tones, taking a small bow.

"N-No. It was partly my fault. I could've noticed you sooner." The adventurer humbly remarked.

"What was that noise, Aizen?" A female voice growled from within the building.

The man, whom the warrior now knew was named Aizen, made a defeated expression as he sighed and turned around to meet the woman who emerged near him. A less than pleased expression was decorated on her face as she spoke.

"Well?" She insisted.

"W-Well, Amelia. I was distracted and mistakenly bumped into these two. Luckily the crate didn't fall, so no harm done." Aizen replied, with a nervous chuckle.

Amelia glanced at the two adventurers. The massive knight looking warrior with his closed helm told her nothing, but the beautiful woman had a disgusted expression on her face. It didn't take her long to understand what had caused that reaction. It was herself and Aizen.

"You're adventurers correct?" She asked, while Momon gave the crate back to Aizen.

"Yes, we are. I am Momon. This is Nabe." The dark warrior said as he motioned to himself and his companion.

"Huh. Still copper-ranked…" Amelia mumbled, looking at Aizen for a moment, before speaking again to the tall adventurer.

"Would you be interested in taking another profession?"

"W-What do you mean?" Momon asked, his voice wavering just enough to indicate his surprise at the sudden offer given.

"We are in charge of the Espada Mercenary Company. You might have heard of it, and I was wondering if you would be interested in joining us?" Amelia informed with business-like finesse.

There was a moment of silent hesitation from the man called "Momon" as he looked to and fro to each of them. The body-language was enough for Amelia to discern small bits of uncertainty, as well as caution. It was this last point that drew her attention, and she resisted the urge to perk a brow at this.

"Why us?" He replied in neutral tones.

"Because we can see that you have potential. I may not look like much, but I do have an eye for talent." Aizen replied with a friendly smile.

"Hm. We appreciate the offer, but we already have jobs as adventurers, and it would be unfitting if we were to throw away our previous commitments for this one."

"What a shame. You could really have done us some good." Aizen said as he sighed in disappointment.

"But please, do keep the offer in mind." Amelia cordially added.

"We shall. Apologies, but I'm afraid we must be leaving." Momon informed.

He took a quick, but polite bow before turning and walking way, with his beautiful companion following closely behind. After about five minutes, the adventurer duo were nearly out of sight as Amelia then began speaking.

"So? Why did you signal me to get them talking?" Amelia asked.

"They were more than they seemed." Aizen replied, his attention still on the duo in the distance.

"Oh? How so?"

"The man is an undead, and an incredibly powerful one at that. The girl I highly doubt is human, but I am unsure as to what she is."

"Hmph. She hated us."

"Indeed."

"Well, we can always keep them under surveillance." Amelia stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes. Let us do so." Aizen replied with a cunning smile.


	13. Life as Mercenaries

Shortly after having bumped into the strange duo of Aizen and Amelia, the newbie adventurers Momon and Nabe settled down in the cheap inn that had been so cordially suggested to them by the guild. Having reached their room, the wooden door closed behind them with a "thud". The room was bare, apart from a pair of crudely-made bed frames with accompanying chests. Momon looked around the room, and his shoulders slightly sagged, his body language clearly showing disappointment.

They then momentarily lifted these necessary personas as "Momon", with a brief wave of his hand, the helm of his black armor and the two greatswords on his back melted away into nothingness, revealing the bleach white skull of the Overlord of Death, Ainz Ooal Gown. He twisted and stretched his neck, finding it oddly comfortable being free of the extra weight.

"I can't believe they would dare to let you stay in a place like this, Momon-sama."

"Don't say that, Nabe. Our aim is to become adventurers, and then increase our fame to the point where everyone knows of us. Until then, it won't hurt to experience the life of a newbie. Also..."

Ainz got into a brief conversation with his companion "Nabe", on how she should not address him so formally, with only limited success. As they then discussed their current situation, the conversation eventually went to how they, even with all the resources available to them, needed a job if they were to make any of Ainz's goals possible. It was then that one, simple encounter once more came to the forefront of the Overlord's mind, as even if he had not admitted it, said encounter had never really left him.

Ainz had wondered if he should have accepted their offer, even with his previous commitment to the guild. After all, to him the life of a mercenary sounded somewhat more profitable than that of an adventurer. Not only that, but the freedom that could come from such a life, could possibly allow him to gather information at a much quicker rate, than a newbie adventurer working his way up through the ranks.

"Nabe, what did you think of those people we met on our way here?"

"I believe such insects should be properly punished for how they treated you, Momon-sam... san."

Ainz tapped at his forehead with a finger, lamenting on how useless his companion was on learning something as basic as addressing him informally in the outside world. He then brushed these thoughts aside as he continued...

"Don't say that, Nabe. Remember that while we are here, we stand on the same footing as them… No, perhaps we are on a lower social-tier. They did seem to have this superior presence to them." Ainz remarked with a thoughtful tone.

"A-A superior presence? I... I do not understand Momon-sa... n. How can beings like them be in any way superior?" Narberal asked in a confused tone.

"Remember that while we are under the guise of the newbie adventurers 'Momon' and 'Nabe', we don't have much in terms of social status. On the other hand, they seemed to belong to an upper echelon of society." Ainz said in a wistful tone, as if remembering a long-ago experience.

"I-I see. Such insight, as expected of Ai... Momon-sa... n. I greatly apologize for not having understood…" Narberal began with a bow, but Ainz was quick to stop her.

"At ease, Nabe."

"Thank you very much, Momon... san. Should we have them put under surveillance?" She suggested.

Ainz contemplated her suggestion. The Espada could prove to be useful in the future. If for some reason his job as an adventurer went south, accepting their offer could be his only other option. As it is, the only reason he didn't accept it, was because he had prior commitments with the guild, and he was worried about what people would think of him if he was a mercenary. He didn't know anything about these Espada, and for all he knew they could have a bad reputation. Something he surely didn't want to get involved with.

"No. The both of us will look into them ourselves, as adventurers. For all we know, there could be nothing noteworthy to them."

"As you wish, Momon-san." Nabe replied with a bow.

Still, Ainz was unsure of how he should act. He did not like the presence of the man named Aizen. He felt different from anyone he had come across in his entire life, even those from Nazarick. There as a certain air of unease around the clumsy looking man. It was almost as if something in him actively assaulted his very nature. That in itself could be a good reason for them to look into Espada. Yet it could also be a good reason to stay away from them, since he failed to understand what was making him feel such unease.

"Hmm... Still, I wonder what these Espada are like..." He mumbled aloud, completely ignoring Nabe's presence.

* * *

Annika and Jillur had just arrived at Peixe Village. It was a small and somewhat isolated coastal village whose population lived from fishing. Given their isolated nature few were those that when they came of age would remain there. Most would leave, but still some of those would come back from time to time to visit distant family, old friends, or simply to reminisce.

It was one of these individuals that returned home, when it had not long before fell into an unending nightmare. Their way of living and their livelihood was now put at risk by a 25-foot shark that had decided to make its home near the village. The creature attacked from time to time, taking a few fishermen with it, before retreating back into the seas' depths.

It belonged to the Mythril-Shark species, named as such due to its color resembling the metal. In terms of appearance it could be compared to a Great-White Shark, yet these were far bigger, bulkier, cunning, and voracious than that species. This one was of decent size, yet some were known to reach 30 feet, but what made this one strange was that it was so close to the shore. Most of its kind preferred the open ocean, only coming close to land at certain times of the year.

What most fishermen used to justify this, these being the men who saw the beast and lived, with some even managing to hit it with some harpoons, was that the animal was in fact old. From previous scars they had managed to see, one clouded over eye, and other marks that men like them could associate with great age. This was their most reasonable conclusion. Still, it didn't mean they could let it do as it wished, yet the entire village could not do much against it, even when the odd harpoon hit.

That was why when one of those previous residents returned to the village and was told of recent events, he suggested the use of a mercenary group a friend of his had heard about. At first the village elder was against it, thinking they would ask for prices equal to the Adventurer's Guild, but when he was informed of the low pay for good results, he relented, and the request was made.

The Espada seemed to have arrived at about the right time., for as soon as they did, someone recognized who they were from their numbered rings. They were swarmed by a small group of villagers headed by the village chief, Keao.

"Y-You are the Espada correct?" The man asked with a concerned, yet stern tone.

"That is correct.~" Annika cordially, and softly replied.

Keao carefully eyed the duo. One of them had most of his face covered with a less than pleasing air about him. The other was a woman whose beauty alone made him feel like a young man once more. Nevertheless, he trusted the advice that had been given to him, since those that returned to the village were generally more well informed than those who had never left, like himself.

"Very well. You will be taken to the beach. That thing has attacked us once again. There are injured are already on land, yet there are still some in the water. Can you help?" He curtly asked.

"Lead the way." Jillur promptly replied.

A group of younger men took the duo to the beach, where they were surrounded by a small crowd composed mostly of women. Some of the men leading them made the crowd step aside so the duo could take a closer look at the injured.

There were three of them with several degrees of injury. One of them had only minor scrapes, another was missing part of his left leg, and the last one was missing part of his right side. The final two were the most serious cases, and were men who in the given situation would have certainly died. However, with the presence of the Espada that would not happen.

"I'll heal them. Jillur, take care of the rest." Annika calmly instructed.

"We need to prepare a group of ships to deal with the animal." Jillur announced, getting the attention of those around him.

"T-To arrange several of them will take time." One of their guides nervously informed.

"Then I'll make do with just one to save those that are still in the water."

"F-Follow me." The same man quickly said, leading the Espada.

Meanwhile, Annika moved in to heal the injured men, but in her way stood an elderly woman. She didn't seem defiant of her actions, but seemed unsure if she should allow them.

"I need you to let me through if I am to help them." Annika calmly informed.

"I-I know, however if you do heal them, the village will have to pay extra, c-correct?" The woman nervously asked, visibly split by her actions.

"What are you saying!?" One voice shouted.

"They are going to die!" Another loudly added.

"B-But the village will have to pay more for it. As it is we are giving them most of our money to solve our problems. We don't have enough to pay for the healing." The female elder argued back, distraught with her own words.

"That's right.~ Everything you said is true. If I was still affiliated with a temple you would have to pay extra for my healing services. However, that is no longer the case. I left my temple when I joined the Espada. I never agreed with people having to pay for our aid, or ever will, that is why I offer my services for free. And if you want them to live, you will let me through.~" The Espada calmly informed.

"M-My apologies." The old woman said, taking a clumsy low bow before stepping aside.

"I will do my best to make sure they will live. However, I must ask all of you to keep what you see here to yourselves, and make sure no one ever learns of it." Annika said with a serious tone that sent chills down the peoples' backs.

"A-As you wish. Please help them!"

Some of the more experienced villagers completely understood the meaning behind her words of, "make sure no one ever learns of it". Even if one was not affiliated with a temple, the use of magical healing was considered to be their jurisdiction. It was their purview, and thus their law. If healing magic was used, a fee or a portion of a fee was to be turned into the temples.

The reason for this regulation, was related to the continued existence of the temples. In order for the them to provide for the people without becoming controlled by any nation's politics, the only source of income they received was from the nation's people themselves.

This was done either through tithes, the selling of magic items only they knew how to produce, or in this case, healing. Those that failed to comply with these rules could end up being targeted by one of the temples' punishment squads, whom would target those branded, "apostate priests", in the name of safeguarding Temples' continued existance. Knowing all of these things, made the villagers all the more grateful for this beautiful woman and healer, whom seemed to become an angel in their eyes.

* * *

Jillur was now being taken on a small boat to the spot where a larger fishing ship that was already half underwater rested. On it were three other men waving wildly for the incoming boat. However, with Jillur was only an old fisherman. The only one that had managed to get a boat ready as quickly as the Espada wanted. Not only that, but the other younger men seemed less than open to the idea of going into the water with the creature still in the area. Something the old man didn't seem concerned about.

"So, you're going to kill it?" The elder asked, his voice worn out, as if from years of drinking.

"Yes." Jillur replied in an uninterested tone.

"Huh. You're the silent type, I see. Still, this old timer must ask, how do you plan to move underwater with that cloak and hood on?"

"These are rather simple to remove, so there is no need for concern. But I must commend you. For someone who might be heading to his death, you are rather calm." The Espada replied, moving his fingers through the water.

"I'm not concerned about such things. I have long accepted my own mortality." The old man nonchalantly informed, as if he was talking about an everyday topic.

Almost as soon as the fisherman said this, the Espada lifted his fingers from the water, and rose back to his feet looking around, as if searching for the creature. At the same time the elder's keen and well trained senses began to feel something odd in the air. He didn't have time to think about it however, as the boat was sent flying out of the water.

The shark they had been so intently searching for had in fact swam up from under them and propelled itself into the boat. Sending both the vessel and itself flying out of the water. Jillur and the old man both saw as the massive beast's body broke through the surface of the ocean before crashing back into it, almost at the same time as they did. The old man violently coughed as he emerged from the water's surface, looking about.

"Kid…"

The fisherman tried to check on the Espada next to him. However, before he could he only saw Jillur being pulled under water most likely by the cloak he had talked about just a few moments ago. Since nothing happened after, he could only swim to the sinking ship, an effort that with his advanced age proved difficult yet still achievable.

For a while nothing happened, but then they eventually saw the creature's fin emerge from beneath the waves. Yet much to his surprised the shark was not moving in their direction, it was moving towards the shore. As it moved, it left a large trail of blood behind it, and continued its advance at great speed. As it did, the blood trail got larger and larger in the water.

It was only when it got really close to the shore that it became visible to all watching, that Jillur had rammed a dagger into the creature's side for leverage, while using another to stab it repeatably. This process allowing him to disorientate and drive it onto the land.

The villagers saw Jillur's violent motions, which seemed to not be affected by the water. Each wound drew more and more blood from the creature, until it ultimately hit the shallow water, and effectively trapped itself. The mighty shark now fated to die a slow death. At least, that would have been the case, if not for the group of harpoon wielding men that were now more than eager to help the Espada. One of them helping him up and away from the creature, while the rest finished it off with savage blows.

Jillur, whose cloak was now reduced to a few shreds around his neck, calmly dismissed the young man's help taking only a few moments to regain his bearings, before making his way back to Annika. It didn't take him long to find her. He had only to follow the words and sobs of gratitude that normally followed her actions.

Annika was the healer of the Espada, meaning the injuries he had seen on the men, as long as proper secrecy was sworn, were nothing before her. Jillur didn't even need to get close in order to confirm this, and decided to keep his distance from the people surrounding his partner.

Even with the creature dead, the duo remained in the village for a little while longer. At least until everyone was safely back on shore and healed up.

"Here is your reward." Keao informed, approaching the duo who were preparing to leave.

"Thank you.~" Annika remarked with a graceful head bow, as Jillur took the bag from the elder.

"N-No. We are the ones thankful. If not for you, who knows when this nightmare would have ended."

"We're glad that we could be of use. We wish you and your village all the prosperity that you deserve. And if you ever see yourself faced with a similar issue, with are more than happy to help.~" The former priestess informed with a gentle tone.

Keao then watched them walk away, seemingly going back to where they had come from on foot. He knew that as sweet and caring her words were, even if they were willing to solve their issues, that would only happen when the right payment was offered. Still, compared to the price of hiring appropriately ranked adventurers for the same task, he could not deny the results, nor the blessing of having their lives saved.

* * *

Having successfully completed their assignments, Alvis and Cayo decided to rest at an inn while on their way back to E-Rantel. Alvis, even if able to go without any real rest for long periods of time, still enjoyed the feeling of a good night's rest. That being why he went to bed while Cayo stayed behind to get a drink.

Unfortunately for the young Espada, what was supposed to be a simple drink soon escalated to what he understood to be an all-out party. So much so not even his pillow was enough to muffle the sound. Things only got worse when the room door, which he shared with Cayo, flew open, and through it emerged his partner, one woman on each shoulder and two others doing their best to hold on to his arms.

Alvis could only slowly turn on his bed, so he would be looking away from what he knew was about to happen, and kept using his pillow to drown out the sound. As things went on, and the room began to get filled with a primal and carnal atmosphere. Even he was beginning to find it hard to keep his composure. Things got even more ridiculous every time the room door opened, and his senses told him it was even more women coming to join in on the fun.

Having reached his limit, the young Espada was ready to get up and walk out of the room to go and get some fresh air, or take a cold shower, when he felt tugging at his sheets. That coupled with what his senses easily picked up on, and the audible giggles, Alvis was soon aware of who was trying to get his attention, and what their intentions were. At this he could only sigh in resignation, and went with the flow.

When Alvis woke up it was already morning, his body groaned and ached slightly as he lifted himself from his bed. Letting out a loud yawn, his tired eyes scanned the room, almost with a shimmer to them.

Cayo's bed had collapsed, and the man himself was still asleep surrounded by an insane number of women, that Alvis didn't even try to count. What really surprised him was when he took the time to look down he found himself completely naked, covered by a mess of sheets, with one naked woman to his left half against the wall, another on the floor, and one half on the floor half on the bed.

Sitting up on the bed, he could only sigh as he felt slightly disgusted and ashamed of himself for having so easily given into urges that were more befitting of an animal than a human. He understood that now, he wasn't really human anymore. None of the Espada were, and that his other half was usually connected to certain indulgences. Still, he felt like he had acted beneath himself that night, and he wondered if this would in anyway affect how others saw him if they knew.

His eyes went to the semi-opened windows from where the sun was shining through. He knew the basics of telling time from watching the sun, and so he tried to do it via the light entering through the window.

Using his [Talent] called [Probability Sense], his eyes took in every little detail of the scene before him, while his mind easily worked out the calculations and associations necessary to determine what time it was. His still somewhat dull expression quickly straightened as he realized that it was already mid-morning, and that they should have already left at a maximum 3 hours ago.

Getting up from the bed, wrapping the sheets around his waist so as to hide his lower body, he made his way towards the still sleeping Cayo. Being careful not to step on any of the women, he managing to get close to his partner. Alvis could only shake him awake, as subtly as his sense of urgency allowed him.

"Let me sleep." Cayo mumbled, pushing Alvis' hands away.

"I-I can't. W-We're late!" Alvis pointed out, with a nervous tone.

At the sound of the word "late", Cayo mechanically sat up let out a loud yawn, blinked his eyes open and turned his head to look at his younger companion.

"How late?…" He asked, once more trailing into a yawn.

"... At least 3 hours."

"And you only warn me now!?" Cayo growled, now fully awake and stumbling back to his feet.

"He he. I-I actually just woke up myself." Alvis replied, with a nervous chuckle.

Cayo raised an eyebrow at this. His companion was never one to deviate from a task or a set goal, so the fact he had actually slept in was mind blowing for him. His eyes trailed his partner, and then went to the bed where he had slept, in which he found 3 naked and still sleeping women. Momentarily forgetting their current situation, Cayo could only laugh while hitting Alvis in the back in a gesture of pride.

"He ha ha. So, you finally popped your cherry." He announced with a smile.

"I-I already told you that I was not a virgin before this." Alvis pointed out with a sigh.

Cayo could only raise an eyebrow at him, before going back to the matter at hand.

"S-Sure. Alright… We'll take a quick shower and leave. We can get something to eat while on the road." He instructed.

"…"

Alvis was about to say something, but got interrupted.

"Aaaand~, we should do all of that in less than 5 minutes. Because from experience, something tells me sooner or later we're gonna get confronted by their fathers, and/or significant others."

"Ugh... W-Why me…" Alvis said with a sigh and facepalm.

* * *

Jaecar and Elsa watched the surrounding forest from one of the taller trees in the region, with their attention on a nearby camp. It was small, with walls built from wooden trunks, and inside were several different sized tents. Elsa took the time to carefully examine its layout, while Jaecar prepared his bow and arrow for firing.

"You can fire at pretty much everything except the tents. There may still be something salvageable down there." Elsa said in a professional tone.

"Hostages?" Jaecar asked.

"Doubt it. The bodies we found on our way here matched the last group of people taken by them."

"Alright. I'll open fire. You go down there and get the goblins and ogre's attention. Rylen will handle the leader."

"All right. I'll go and get ready."

Elsa jumped off of the tree, and Jaecar calmly prepared his bow and arrow, taking aim as he activated his ability, [Hunter's Bursting Arrow: Red]. A red aura emerged on the tip of his fingers and enveloped the projectile, gifting it with an explosive ability upon contact. Taking one final deep breath he opened fire.

His first arrow hit one of the camps walls, the arrow releasing a shockwave of super-heated air, punching a hole into the wall and burning the area around it. He fired two more of these arrows at the walls, followed by equipping the [Blue] enhancement and firing it at the initial group of goblins that emerged at the entrance. With this aura the resulting impact sent shrapnel in every direction taking out the group and some others nearby.

Elsa then went into action, actively taunting the survivors in such a manner that pretty much all of the goblins ran out of the camp after her into the forest, leaving the path open for Rylen. Walking into the camp, the elder began to make his way towards the largest tent, where they believed the leader of this group was.

As he was making his way there, 2 ogres emerged from within the tent and immediately lunged at him. Removing his hood Rylen awaited calmly for what would come next. The first ogre that got next to him brought its club down on the Espada, to which Rylen calmly took a step back, causing the creature to hit the floor.

The elder followed this by placing his foot on top of it effectively stopping the ogre from lifting it. Using his foot as support Rylen threw himself head on into the brute, spinning midair, and landing a clean blow on its head with his walking stick. This simple move was delivered with enough force to shatter the creature's skull, sending blood everywhere as it collapsed on the floor.

The remaining ogre went in to grab the old man, who swiftly ducked under the hand and uppercut the beast, sending a cracking noise echoing through the area, before it collapsed. Dusting himself off, the Espada continued making his way towards the tent. Upon finally entering it he was faced with this group's leader, a Zoastia.

The bulky centaur like being, was resting on worn out yet comfortable looking cushions, most likely taken from the people they attacked. On its right was a large two-handed hammer, and on his left was a blonde woman in chains. The only surviving human in the camp. It was covered in white fur with black stripes, on its face rested two saber like teeth, the left one broken. On the left side also rested a large scar which covered most of that side of his face, including a missing eye.

Rylen was surprised, to see one of their kind so far away from the Abelion Hills, yet that did not matter now, since the assignment involved killing the group of goblins attacking people in nearby villages, and roads and their leader.

"Finally, some proper entertainment." The Zoastia growled, getting up and picking up his hammer.

"Is that what you think this is?" Rylen asked in an empty tone.

"Grr... Honestly, no. You're going to be just another fly I have to swat out of the way, on my way to grandeur."

"Do you have a name, o' great Zoastia?"

"He ha ha ha. You don't need to know my name. Just call me Chief, like everyone else in this camp does." The Zoastia said with a laugh.

"I see... A shame. I wanted to know the name of the very first Zoastia I ever had the opportunity to fight in one-on-one combat, during my long life. My name is Rylen Tsezguerra, the Primera Espada."

The "Chief" almost didn't wait for the old man to finish speaking before lunging straight into action, determined to put a quick end to things. He was truly annoyed that his goblins seemed to have been killed. It meant that once again he would have to go and find new minions.

The scar on his face from when he tried to take over his tribe seemed to ache with his growing annoyance. The situation shone light on his damaged ego. The ego that had made him set out on his own after defeat to create his own tribe, and conquer his own territory. Getting close to the man he swung his hammer at him, just to have the elder jump clean over it and hit the damaged side of his head with a stick, sending the Chief stumbling to the side, hissing in anger.

"You talk much, yet in the end it seems you are just a brute." Rylen remarked with a bored tone.

"Graggh! Don't you look down on me human!"

The hammer once more was swung towards Rylen, however this time it was stopped by the Espada's right hand, with such ease it looked like he was stopping a child.

"I-Impossible…" The Chief gasped in shock.

With a simple motion, Rylen got close to the Zoastia breaking its arm, which forced the Chief to let go of the hammer, and by taking possession of the weapon proceeded to hit its former owner on the head with it, flooring the creature permanently.

His attention then went to the chained woman, who he quickly went to release, just as Jaecar and Elsa returned, with a bag full of goblin and ogre ears, as physical proof of having fulfilled their assignment.

"We killed the rest of them." Jaecar matter-of-factly announced.

"Very good. Elsa, take care of this girl here. We'll be taking her with us. Jaecar take some kind of proof from the Zoastia, perhaps the remaining tooth." The elder calmly instructed.

"Yeesh. Why do I have to be the one cutting parts of them off?" Jaecar said with a sigh, still doing as he was told.

"It is good experience for someone as young as yourself." Rylen deadpanned in reply.

"Right... What should we do with the body? I mean, these things are pretty rare around here." The weaker Espada asked.

"True. We will take the proof, since that is mandatory for this request. We will then transport the body back to Aizen. I'm sure it will be useful."

* * *

Carmyn and Inon were making their way to the capital on an assignment given to them by Amelia. They were being taken by a carriage hired by her for the effect. Inon sat on one of the seats while his partner sat on the floor. Since she had work to do during the interim, Carmyn had placed on top of the free seat several parts of dismantled items, and a bowl with smashed herbs with a glass top.

"If I may ask, how is your work going?" Inon asked, trying to make small talk.

"It's... going decently. However, even with my abilities, I can only do so much with these materials..." Carmyn replied with a light sigh.

"Hm? But I thought we were working with the best materials available."

"That is almost true. I have studied and heard of tales of better quality herbs. Ones that could give us even better quality healing potions. We just need a concrete lead on their location."

"Surely, if they exist, our contacts would be able to find something on them." The giant pointed out reassuringly.

However, the small woman was not moved, as a slight gruff escaped her young sounding voice as she replied.

"They'll take too long. We could use them now…" Carmyn curtly said, then falling into silence.

She paused, and finding herself no longer interested in the topic of conversation, she decided to change the subject.

"What about your gauntlets? What do you think of them?" She asked noting that he was not using them, since he usually had no need to.

"They are marvelous weapons. Thank you." Inon replied with a grateful tone, taking a small bow.

"That's good to know. But if you want to thank anyone thank the Dragon Lord. After all, they used to belong to his treasure trove. I was always under the impression dragons didn't easily part with their things."

"It must have been because of Aizen-sama's influence. He showed the dragon that there is more in life than a dragon's natural, greedy impulse to horde treasure."

"Hm. If you think so..." Carmyn mumbled, before going back to her work.

"Still, I wonder why we have to be the ones taking care of Amelia's personal business." She commented with a sigh.

"Perhaps it's a sign of the value she attributes to our team." Inon suggested.

"Even if that's the case, we deserve more breaks. Someone my age doesn't have the patience for long travels like this." The small Espada pointed out.

The rest of their trip didn't take long, and soon the carriage stopped in front of a small manor in the capital of the Kingdom. Inon was the first to exit the transport, carrying with him a painting wrapped in cloth. Carmyn appeared shortly after. Given his height it was the male Espada that knocked on the door, as they waited to be received. It didn't take long for them to get an answer, as a young woman in a maid's uniform opened the door, before eyeing the strange duo.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"We are here in the name of Amelia Bedelia Aigner. She wants us to deliver something to the master of the household." Carmyn replied.

The young woman looked down at the child like figure, then at the shape that her keen eyes could tell was a painting. Giving them a nod, the maid opened the door fully for them.

"Master Wilde, there are people here to meet you. They bring the painting you requested of Lady Amelia Bedelia Aigner." She announced, her voice echoing through the building.

Shortly after they heard the sound of quick footsteps making their way towards them, until before them appeared the master of the manor. He was a man seemingly of the same age as Amelia. He had spiky hair, with a pointed goatee, and his skin had a slight tan to it, with his eyes being a deep green. He wore a robe, that from the way it moved told the Espada, that he was actually naked underneath it.

"Hoh! Interesting… A child and a giant…" He mumbled, looking at the duo.

"…We were sent here to deliver this to you." Carmyn informed, pointing at the painting while holding back her anger at his comment.

"I knew it! Having asked anyone else to bring this back to me would have been foolish! Please follow me." He instructed excitedly, already making his way through the house.

The Espada quickly did as he said, mostly because they didn't want to get lost in the building having lost track of Wilde. He, being a painter himself, lead them through corridors full of several paintings, some of which were his own creation, until they finally arrived at a large room with an empty spot on the wall. Stopping in front of it, Wilde unceremoniously took it from Inon's hand, carefully unwrapping it from the cloth before putting the piece on the empty spot.

For the first time the Espada's eyes fell upon it, and what they saw was truly stunning, as if seeing an image from real life. On it was depicted a woman wondering through some low-class street. She wore a light brown cloak which seemed to have served to hide part of her head. However, in the moment depicted on the painting, her face and part of her head were visible, and to say she was beautiful would have been an insult.

Her long hair was black and seemed to be as smooth as silk to the touch. Her skin was decorated with a healthy tan, and her features seemed to have been sculpted by the hands of the gods themselves. In another world, she could have been compared to an ancient Egyptian, even if it easily surpassed them. Finally, was the thing that drew their attentions even more than her overwhelming beauty and sheer presence. It was her eyes. Her fiery orange eyes which seemed to be pits into the void itself.

Managing to look down at the frame, Carmyn's eyes went to the title that was written on to it. Apparently, the name of the piece was, "The Dark Empress from Beyond". In her mind it felt strangely fitting.

"Yes... This is it…" Wilde said with sheer excitement.

"I must thank you. And you must send my thanks back to Amelia. For having brought back this priceless work of art after having it stolen from my family 50 years ago."

Wilde added, turning from the painting to look at the duo, just to see that much like himself they were stunned before the beauty of the "Empress". He couldn't help but continue to speak.

"I see that both of you also recognize the beauty. Beauty so overwhelming that cursed the maker himself."

"What do you mean?" Carmyn asked in curiosity.

"This painting is ancient. Almost 300 years old. It, along with what remained of the maker's diaries, were bought by my family only 100 years ago. And on said diaries, the author wrote pages about the simple day he glimpsed this woman walking through the streets. He tried to follow her, but as soon as she appeared she was gone, and was only left with a mental image of her. An image that you see immortalized here, but sadly that wasn't the end for him." Wilde began, pausing to let the information sink in.

"He wrote about how the image of this woman came to him in dreams, and in dreams he experienced things reserved for the gods. These experiences ruined his marriage, and also seemed to send him into ruin. After that, I do not know what happened."

"Will the painting have that effect on people?" Inon asked, causing Wilde to laugh.

"Ha ha ha! Oh, no. There is no reason to worry. But now, let's go and get your well-earned payment."

* * *

The group of Momon, Nabe, Nfirea Bareare, and the Swords of Darkness, having come to an agreement for both parties to work as the young man's bodyguards, were making their way out of the guild. The common sound of other adventurers talking came from all around. So much so they seemed to have adapted to not listening to it.

Still, this meant that whenever it stopped it caught everyone's attention. That being what had just happened, as the guild fell into silence, this sudden change briefly stunning Momon, as he knew something must have happened to cause it. Indeed, something had caused the silence, as all eyes were now on the entrance to the guild and the two people standing in it.

The smaller of the two, a woman, had large blonde hair which slightly covered the right side of her face, and on her shoulder rested a large spear. The other was a man who stood at least as tall as Momon. He too was fully covered in armor which was made out of Adamantite. The helmet covered his face and was shaped like the head of a wolf. On his waist rested a large broadsword that no normal man could hope to wield with one hand, which the armored figure was known for doing.

"I wonder who they are?" Momon mumbled, thinking out loud.

"You don't know who they are?" Peter Mauk asked, looking somewhat surprised.

"N-No. I don't. Please remember we are new to this area."

"Ah, I see. My apologies. They are members of the Espada."

"The Espada? I see." Momon remarked in a distant tone.

"Are you not familiar with them?" Ninya asked.

"I can't say I am." Momon replied, half lying in a subtle attempt to draw information out from the young adventurer.

"Who are they?" Nfirea asked, being also ignorant of who they were.

"They are members of the Espada Mercenary Company, or the Espada for short. They are a group of mercenaries that offer their services at low prices." Peter replied in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

"I heard they were composed of 10 main members, divided into 2 man teams. And each of them has a rank equivalent to their strength, with the lower numbers apparently being the strongest." Lukrut added.

"Is there anyway to know their rank?" Momon asked in curiosity.

"Through their rings. It should have the number of their rank on it." Peter replied.

"I see. Then, that one doesn't seem to have a ring." The dark warrior remarked, looking at the armored figure.

Ainz took in the new information as he saw the duo walk into the guild, easily earning themselves scornful looks from the other adventurer's present. They made their way to where the requests were posted. Once there the female of the group scanned them intently, before stopping once it seemed she had found what she wanted.

"That one." She said, pointing at the specific paper.

"Are you ordering me?" The armored figure asked, looking down at her.

"No. But it is far too high up for me to take it." She explained with a light smirk.

"That sounds like laziness to me. After all, what is all that strength for, if you cannot pick up a simple paper?" He growled while picking up said paper.

"Should I ask you the same thing about your treasure?" She asked in a low tone, earning herself a hiss from her companion.

Ignoring his anger, she took the paper from his hand and began to make her way towards the reception desk. However, before she could do so, she was confronted by a group of gold-ranked adventurers.

"Is there an issue here?" Leinas asked, eyeing down the young group.

"These are not for you, or the rest of your people! These requests are for those of us adventurers." The leader of the group growled.

"You should stand down, boy. You know nothing of what we are doing here." The armored figure pointed out.

"Stand down, Nazz. I can handle myself." Leinas said, in a low annoyed tone.

"I know enough! We all know what you are doing here. We all know how you will slowly, one by one take what is rightfully ours! It all began when you took Cayo Ozzik Gantz away from us! Do you understand how this world truly is lacking in good adventurers? Because of you he was forced to leave the guild, since everything the Espada asked him to do went against what the guild saw fit for him to do. And now, what in the future could've been a top-ranked adventurer, is wasting his as a merc." The young man said in his indignation.

"It really is as Nazz says, you know nothing. If you did, you would know that what we do is not meaningless. You would know that we take the jobs that the adventurers see themselves too good to do. Have you ever thought about that? We do what you won't or can't do, cheaper and better than any of you would ever be able to handle. That is a fact." Leinas hissed back.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do."

Leinas began to walk past the speechless adventurer. He was truly at a loss for words, having had his weak argument destroyed by the woman. He was about to move, perhaps about to do something more driven out of anger than proper thought, when a massive hand fell on his shoulder.

"Reconsider what you are about to do. This is a fight you cannot win. The '3' on her ring is NOT for show." Nazz sternly informed, before letting his arm fall to the side.

The duo made their way to the receptionist, who seemed a bit overwhelmed in the presence of these two unpopular figures, especially now that they had directly taken a request from the Adventurer's Guild request board.

"This request was given to us, by the same man who made it to you." Leinas informed, placing the paper on top of the counter.

"I understand. H-However…" The receptionist began to say, but Leinas was already one step ahead.

"This is the paper proving that what I said is true. As you can see, it's signed by the same person who signed the request."

The receptionist could say nothing more as she took both papers so she could take care of the necessary paperwork to inform the rest of the guild of the change. Leinas and Nazz turned to walk away, when the woman's attention fell on the dark warrior and his beautiful companion. They seemed to be the same duo Aizen had mentioned to them just a few moments ago before they were tasked with taking care of the request and going to the guild.

"Hey, you. Your name is Momon, right?" Leinas casually asked, approaching the large group.

"Such, rudeness…" Nabe began to say through gritted teeth, when Momon chopped her over the head to halt her actions.

"Ahem! Yes, that is my name." He cordially said.

Leinas looked at the brief scene that took place before them. The woman seemed to be as impulsive and protective of her male companion as Aizen had suggested she would be. Still, her heightened senses could pick up on something that distinguished them from the rest, even if at the time being she failed to fully pick up on it.

"You know them?" Peter asked, surprised by the strange turn of events.

"He doesn't. But he did have the honor of meeting our bosses." Leinas coolly replied.

"Hmph. And foolishly not accept the offer they were made." Nazz bluntly added.

"Offer!?" The entire Swords of Darkness group gasped in shock.

"Ah... Um... Y-Yes. We were offered a place in the Espada." Momon replied, mentally thanking his undead passives that helped keep his voice steady at the surprises.

"But we declined, since we already had a commitment with the guild." He clarified, earning him loud cheers and awed looks from those that heard him.

"These people definitely don't know any better." Leinas sighed in a low tone.

"I'm certain that you will come around. There is nothing better with gaining experience as an adventurer, but do remember that as an Espada you will gain freedom beyond what'll forced upon you by a guild. Said freedom would allow you to evolve beyond what you would normally do here." Nazz said, looking at Momon.

"Hm. While I understand and see the truth behind your words, for the time being myself and Nabe, believe that our place is here, and we will not be considering changing anytime soon."

"What a shame. Perhaps you could've been a good replacement for that pain in the ass Cayo." Leinas remarked in mild annoyance.

"Ignore her. It was a pleasure meeting you, Momon." Nazz informed, extending his hand towards the dark warrior.

"Likewise." Momon replied, taking his fellow armored warrior's hand in a shake.

For a short, less then a second, moment they both seemed to stop as their hands went into place, before they parted once more.

"Heh. That's quite the strong grip you've got there." Nazz chuckled.

"Are you done? We still have work to do." Leinas curtly said.

"Yes. Let's go."

The Espada left the guild's entrance and began to walk away. Only after they were a good distance away from the building, did they speak once more.

"So? Did you get what you needed, Cero?" Leinas asked.

"Indeed, Tres. Aizen was correct. He is an incredibly strong undead. Certainly the strongest I've ever come across in a long time." The disguised Dragon Lord replied in his remotely controlled armor, as two ghostly blue eyes shined inside the helmet.

"Yeah. My senses were on alert around him."

"Hm? You didn't use your ability to gauge him?"

"No. Not this time. It wouldn't do to show my hand if he could pick up on it."

"A wise decision, Tres. Now, let us go. We can report this to Aizen later..."

"..."


	14. Las Noches

Aizen sat behind the desk in his office, as he diligently worked through several pieces of paperwork necessary to keep up the façade of him being the right hand of Amelia. This wasn't the only thing he was doing, as in the room with him was the first and second Espadas respectively, Rylen Tsezguerra and Annika Masador Aenar.

"This sounds like a very interesting situation.~" Annika amusingly remarked about the current situation.

She and all the other members of the Espada had been informed of the encounter with Momon and Nabe, what Aizen had felt, and how the Dragon Lord had confirmed such feelings. This information had quickly been made known, via the use of their rings, which allowed them to communicate with each other in a similar fashion to the tier magic spell, [Message].

"He could be dangerous. It would be foolish to let an undead of such power wonder around, doing as it pleases." Rylen sternly said.

"From what Aizen-sama said, I highly doubt it will just lash out and attack the city.~" Annika calmly pointed out with a charming smile.

"Agreed. From what I understood, he is a rational being, and is genuinely trying to keep his true nature hidden. If there is anything to worry about, is his companion, she seems to be too impulsive for her own good." Aizen added.

"Then, maybe we should keep them under surveillance. An undead with such presence is a rare find. It would be a waste to lose track of him.~" Annika suggested.

"I'd have to agree. But, it is most likely is too dangerous to use magic to keep track of them." Rylen retorted.

"If he is anything like the last one we found, then that is the correct assessment. Which is why I am considering keeping track of them indirectly. Instead of focusing on them, we will focus on what they do and where they go. All the while keeping a distance from them." Aizen clarified as he was putting his papers aside.

"That does sound like the best course of action. Especially when we know so little about them." The elder mused as he stroked his well groomed beard.

"Exactly. As expected of Aizen-sama.~" Annika remarked in a pleased tone.

As they seemingly finished their conversation, the office door opened revealing Amelia and Juno. Letting out a small annoyed sigh, Amelia made her way into the room, taking the seat Annika had just freed up for her, while Juno remained on her feet closing the door behind them.

"How did the meeting go?" Aizen asked.

"The guildmaster just wanted to hear from my mouth what was already explained on the document we delivered. It was a waste of time." Amelia replied, looking through the papers on the desk.

"It is a necessary part of things. Pluton Ainzach holds considerable amounts of influence over the guild's adventurers. As long as we give him reasons to understand our actions, he will be able to placate some of the negative reactions we may receive from his men. Of course, he can't pacify all of them, but having to deal with only a few unhappy adventurers is much better then having to deal with all of them." Aizen calmly explained.

"You don't need to explain it to me, Aizen. If I didn't understand it, I would have not gone to that last-minute meeting." Amelia hissed in aggravation, before continuing with a fatigued sigh.

"Ugh. Moving on. What is going on here?"

"We were discussing what we would do about this Momon and his companion. We had agreed to keep an indirect eye on them. We will track what they do, but will not keep surveillance on them directly." Aizen smoothly replied.

"Because we know nothing about them, right? Could we have Rylen go and meet him? Perhaps he will give us a better idea on Momon's nature." Amelia suggested, looking at the elder.

"My senses are not that keen, even if I am part undead myself." Rylen informed.

"Then, for the time being we will go with your idea, Aizen."

"I'm glad you agree. Now, all of you are dismissed, and free to do as you please until the evening." Aizen announced.

At this the Espada, gave their superior a small bow before walking out of the room, leaving Aizen and Amelia alone in the office.

"I was told Alvis and Cayo have yet to arrive. It's a bit strange for them to be late. You think Cayo finally managed to get Alvis to go along with his antics?" Amelia asked.

"I would not be surprised. Even if Alvis has the higher mind, he is still young and inexperienced when it comes to interacting with others. Cayo having managed to affect him, even if slightly, would happen sooner or later." Aizen replied as he got up from his seat.

"Let's hope they didn't get into that much trouble." Amelia sighed, as she saw Aizen walk towards the middle of the room.

"Amelia, do you remember what I told you before? About how some time after we acquired Juno into our ranks I tried to find a path between this world and the spiritual one?" Aizen asked, as he materialized his Zanpakutō.

"I do. I also remember how you said you failed, because some great force made it impossible for you to get there, even if you opened the portal. And I also remember that you ended up in some empty dimension."

"It was devoid of life, but was not empty." Aizen corrected, to which Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Moving on. Did you finally manage to get something out of it, after spending more than 2 years going to it?" Amelia asked.

To be honest it had always annoyed her, how Aizen vanished into what she understood to be another dimension and when he returned he would say nothing to her. Even when she asked him, he would give her a simple and underwhelming answer, that effectively told her nothing.

The only real thing she ever got from him in relation to it, was the ring he had given her. Said ring was similar to the one's used by the Espada, to which he had said were all important when the time came. When he gave it to her, Amelia had amused herself by poking fun at him for giving her a ring, but after a while not even that was enough to appease her curiosity.

"You have been very patient, Amelia. And that is why you will be the first to see the fruits of my labor." Aizen informed with a cunning smile.

Amelia said nothing as she got up from her seat and motioned him to get on with it. Aizen simply gave her a nod as he moved his blade forwards, which seemed to insert itself into the air, part of it vanishing from sight as space itself became distorted. He followed this by turning it to the right as if it were a key. The air began to contort as he removed his weapon from the now growing abnormality.

Before her eyes, the distortion turned into a vertical line of bright color, which slowly began to part, opening a door to another dimension. She was mesmerized by this, she had experienced much with Aizen, but never had she imagined she would get to see another dimension.

"Through this opening is the dimension I found long ago. I have since named it, 'Hueco Mundo'." Aizen calmly informed.

"A-Are you s-serious!?" Amelia asked, visibly showing her lack of composure.

"Naturally. If you still have the ring on you, would you like to accompany me through this portal?" Aizen asked.

Amelia looked down at her hands, verifying that indeed she was wearing it. After all, she had decided to keep it on just in case it turned out to be important.

"I… Yes." She replied as she steeled her resolve.

Giving her a nod, Aizen began to walk into the wall of light. Amelia quickly did the same, trying her best to be keep calm, even as her body made contact with the light, and they both vanished from the room.

* * *

Annika was walking through the manor, wondering what she should do to kill some time, when she heard a panicked laugh coming from the entrance. Recognizing the voice as being Cayo's, she decided to go see what was going on. However, things only got stranger when she heard Alvis apologizing for them being late.

Making a turn on the corridor she was in, her eyes fell on the entrance, where much to her surprise the duo were speaking with one of the maids. At first she was surprised, but when her eyes got a better look at the woman, their reaction became obvious.

The woman the duo was currently faced with, outside of the maid outfit, had blue eyes, and black hair braided in front of her body. Her expression was always a calm and warm one. However, almost everyone in the manor had felt a certain dread when talking to her. Especially when they said something they should not have or made some kind of mistake. This woman's name was Retsu Unohana, and she had been brought here by Aizen. No one else knew anything else about her beyond that.

Deciding that she should go and put an end to whatever was going on, Annika started walking towards them, soon enough getting the attention of Alvis and Cayo.

"Annika! Please help us!" Cayo desperately called out.

Hearing the name, the maid turned around to face the incoming Espada, on her face was her usual calm and warm expression. No one would believe someone like her was able to make Espada like Alvis and Cayo quiver in their boots.

"Annika-sama." Retsu greeted with a bow.

"Oh, my. What is going on here~?" She asked, looking at the duo with both amusement and curiosity.

"Alvis-sama and Cayo-sama are quite late, and I was trying to understand what had happened. After all, they have inconvenienced Aizen-sama and Amelia-sama." Retsu replied calmly, but also sternly.

"Hmm. Indeed.~ Would you two care to explain yourselves~?" Annika asked, looking at Cayo.

"W-Well, we had a 'busy' night, the both of us. And we got up late…" The lower ranked Espada replied with an awkward laugh.

"Oh? The both of you~?" Annika asked, raising an eyebrow at Alvis.

"I-I got carried away in the flow of things…" Alvis mumbled, lowering his head as if in shame.

"And lost his virginity because of it!" Cayo laughed, hitting Alvis in the back.

"I already told you, I was not a virgin!" The younger Espada remarked with a scowl.

"…"

Cayo was about to say something back, but Retsu spoke over him.

"Please do not raise your voices in the hall."

"I… I'm sorry." Cayo said with a sigh.

"Putting that aside, we were given the rest of the day until the night. So, just make sure that you two are around when Aizen-sama calls upon us." Annika coolly said.

"We have all that time to ourselves? If that is the case, what do you say if the two of us spend it together?"

Cayo said this as he got closer to Annika, putting on the most charm full expression he could muster. That was until the female Espada spoke back to him.

"Oh, dear. Haven't your urges gotten you into enough trouble today~?" She asked, getting no response.

"Thought so.~" She said with a triumphant smile, beginning to walk away.

As they saw her walk away, they noticed that she stopped and turned around with an extremely elegant and alluring motion, before giving them a very attractive and charm filled smile.

"However~... You, Alvis, are free to join me whenever you wish.~" She purred seductively, before leaving.

"Oi. Lucky…" Cayo said, under his breath.

While Cayo went out using his free time to indulge himself on what E-Rantel had to offer him, and also blow off some steam after the verbal jabs Annika gave him. Alvis decided to stay in the manor and reorganize his thoughts by doing some reading and studying in the library.

* * *

The young Espada was in the middle of finishing one of the many books he had already gone through, when his senses picked up on someone sitting next to him. Almost immediately he put the book aside and straightened himself in his seat, as his senses told him that the person sitting next to him was in fact Aizen.

"Aizen-sama." He greeted with a small bow.

"Alvis. I was informed on what happened to cause you and Cayo to be late. I am surprised that you went along with his antics." Aizen said.

"M-My apologies. B-But I couldn't help myself… my instincts took over and after that I was unable to stop." The young Espada informed, lowering his head.

"I see. I already brought up this topic before, but have you considered actively working towards gaining control over that part of you. As you are, you only exercise the form of control that comes to you naturally. Perhaps you should consider learning to impose a better limit on your nature." The Shinigami suggested.

"That is actually what I was trying to understand by reading these books, since all of them approach that subject one way or the other. But I still feel that I am far too inexperienced to do this alone, and that said inexperience is also connected to me failing to suppress that side of me."

"That's good." Aizen remarked, much to Alvis' surprise.

"It is true that out of all of those present you are the youngest and least experienced of the group. However, it's good to see that you are able to look at yourself and correctly analyze what you see. Not many can truly do so. Even those far more lived than you have that issue. As it is, I suggest beginning by talking with either Rylen, Annika or Jillur."

"I-I will do as you say! T-Thank you, Aizen-sama." Alvis replied, taking several bows.

"Be at ease. But this is not the reason I came here. I was wondering if you could go and do something for me." Aizen informed.

"Of course. Ask and it shall be done." Alvis remarked, quickly putting his books aside.

"In an hour there will be a meeting in one of the alleys near the Shining Golden Pavilion. There will be two women, and they will be carrying a request from a powerful ally of ours. I want you to go and pickup said request."

"Very well. I'll just put these books away and will head out right away." The young Espada said, already getting back to his feet.

"There's no need to rush things, Alvis. You have more then enough time to get everything done." Aizen pointed out as he too got back to his feet.

"R-Right. I-I guess that I am far too worried about having failed you…" Alvis began, but the Shinigami spoke over him.

"Do not concern yourself about this. This is far from having failed me. It was a simple mistake, correct? I'm sure that you will do your best so it does not happen again."

"T-Thank you, Aizen-sama."

Alvis took one final bow as Aizen walked out, thinking of how he was truly overreacting over this. Still, he felt that he had in some way failed the man who had given him the means to get so much. Looking at things in a positive manner, he realized that he now had an opportunity to deliver Aizen another success by getting going to this meeting.

* * *

Tia and Tina patiently awaited in the shadows for the person they were supposed to meet to show up, since all they knew is that said person was a member of the Espada. To be honest both of them were a little curious to see one of them, given the opinion most of the adventurers had on the Espada.

Tia was in the process of shifting her current stance, when both her and Tina picked up on a presence who apparently had snuck its way towards them. Acting on the surprise and a unexplained sense of danger, both twins threw themselves back, their hands going to their hidden blades. The only reason they did nothing more then this, was because the young man that now stood before them, had on him a ring of equal design to those they knew were worn by the Espada.

"S-Sorry. I was sent here Sōsuke Aizen, to retrieve the request." The Espada informed, as he took a small apologetic bow.

The sisters briefly looked at each other, put off by the strange disconnect between his personality and his apparent skills. It made them wonder what his rank is. From what they knew and had been told, the Espada were composed of people who fell on either Orichalcum or Adamantite ranks in terms of strength and ability.

Going on this alone, they could only conclude that he fell on the latter category. Since it would be the same as themselves, and it would make it possible for him to sneak up on them so skillfully. Still, it did not make them feel any better, when he seemed to have done this without meaning to do so.

Putting this aside, Tia materialized the plain looking letter from a pouch on her hip, and slowly approached the Espada and gave it to him, before then walking back to her sister's side. There being no other reason to continue this, she was about to motion her sister to leave, but Tina's blabbermouth nature stopped this from happening.

"What's your rank?"

"Hm? I'm the 10th Espada." Alvis unthinkingly replied.

Both sisters were silent, as it dawned on them the fact that a man who should be weaker than them had unintentionally gotten the jump on them. Once again, they looked at each other, then back at him, as they saw his expression change, because in Alvis mind the same realization also dawned on him.

He cursed himself for not having thought things through, over being too worried to do his best in this small assignment. He began to think about what he should do about this, since surely trying to explain it away would not work on someone of their level.

As he was stuck in his own mind, the sisters could only see his expression change to that they could only associate to someone who was preparing themselves to do something they did not want to. Exchanging a quick look, both women vanished using their amazing speed to make their way out of the alley and into the cities rooftops.

"W-Wait!" Alvis called out just after they vanished.

Kicking the floor, he let out a frustrated sigh, once again cursing himself for being too overly concerned about something that Aizen himself had told him not to worry about.

Tia and Tina had already put a good amount of distance between themselves and the Espada, when out of nowhere what they now knew to be the weakest member of the group appeared in front of them. This time they drew their blades, all the while keeping their distance from the man, who obviously was not going to let them leave as they were.

"I'm sorry. This was my mistake, but I cannot let you leave knowing even a little bit of how strong I really am." Alvis calmly said.

They said nothing, knowing that the best option was to run away. However, as soon as their bodies went to move, Alvis' eyes picked up on this and then he activated one of his special abilities, [Song of Captivation]. An ability which made people susceptible to his will, and even enabled him to change people's memories to a certain extent.

[Stop!] He ordered, his voice taking on a slight echo.

The duo froze in place not even having time to take one step, leaving Alvis feeling terrible for having to do this when he could have easily avoided it all.

[You will forget all that happened after the moment you met me. Do you understand?]

"Yes." Both sisters replied in a monotone, their facial expressions blank.

[You will remember having met me in the ally. I approached you from the main street. When I introduced myself, you gave me the letter, and then left. Do you understand?]

"Yes."

[Good. You may leave.] Alvis continued, his voice going back to normal.

Alvis took the letter from his pocket, looking down at the plain envelop and all the trouble he had caused himself while trying to get it. He stood there for a while until he heard a male voice speak.

"Get moving, now will you!?"

Waking up from his trance, the young Espada looked around, but he couldn't see or feel anyone near him. Well, not counting the black cat that was resting near the edge of the rooftop. Looking around one more time, he did as the voice told him, and vanished making his way back to the manor.

* * *

Arriving back in the manor, Alvis went to deliver the letter to Aizen, before going back to his reading until the time came, and the Espada gathered in the meeting room. Once there, several members of the group took their seats around the table on the chairs that were marked with their numbers. Now being an extra seat marked with a "0" where the armor controlled by the Catastrophe Dragon Lord rested.

"So, Jillur, what's it like to be paired up with Annika?" Cayo asked, trying to kill some time before Aizen and Amelia arrived.

"She's a good partner. I am lucky to have someone so skilled working with me." Jillur replied, with an uninterested tone.

"Aww... You're going to make me blush.~" Annika remarked, to which her companion growled.

"I mean, surely you must have put some moves on her. If it was me, after spending all that time alone with her…" Cayo began, but Jillur interrupted him.

"Not everyone is as simple minded as you are, Cayo." Jillur said as he hissed in annoyance.

"And, his heart already belongs to another, doesn't it~?" Annika asked with a teasing tone.

"Be silent." Jillur growled.

"Why can't he just shut his mouth?" Elsa whispered in Jaecar's ear, referring to Cayo.

"Honestly? He doesn't know any better." Her superior replied.

"If you have someone, I have nothing against it. But let's be honest, I'm certain she has nothing on Annika." Cayo argued back.

"Can we change topics?" Leinas asked, looking visibly bored and impatient.

"…"

Cayo was about to speak, when the Cero Espada spoke.

"I would prefer if you stayed silent, boy." He growled.

"Aye. I second this." Carmyn added.

"Agreed." Jillur growled.

"Then, if I may. Leinas, where did that cat come from?" Inon asked.

All eyes went to the black cat that at it's mention seemed to react, by jumping from the floor to Leinas back and then to the top of the table, its golden eyes scanning everyone around it.

"He followed us here. Since it was just a cat, I didn't see any harm in allowing it to come in." Leinas replied.

"It's just some str…" Cayo was about to remark, but the cat looked at him with fierce eyes silencing him.

The doors to the room opened, causing all of the Espada to straighten themselves in their seat, as Aizen and Amelia walked into the room. What some of them managed to notice as they looked at Amelia, was a slight sense of enthusiasm, which anyone else would have missed if they had not payed a certain amount of attention to it. Then this expression quickly changed, when her eyes fell on the cat in the middle of meeting table. So much so after she took her seat next to Aizen, she had to point it out.

"Why is there a cat in the middle of the table?" She asked, and much to her surprise the animal seemed to frown.

"She allowed me in here." The cat replied in a male voice, while motioning to Leinas.

This shocked nearly everyone seated. Despite everything they had been through, a talking cat still came as a bit of a surprise.

"Y-You?" Alvis mumbled.

"…"

Amelia opened her mouth to speak, but Aizen calmly spoke over her.

"I'm glad you could join us Yoruichi." Aizen said, further surprising those present.

"I should be saying that. I was getting bored of wandering the streets doing nothing." The cat remarked jumping off of the table.

"First, allow me to welcome all of you back. And congratulate you on having successfully completed all your assignments." Aizen said in a pleased and welcoming tone.

"Thank you." The Espada said in unison.

"We shall start this meeting, by making a necessary change of scenery." The Shinigami announced.

"Little over 2 years ago, I found a passage to another dimension, one that resides between the world of the living and the dead. This dimension was devoid of life, yet held enough resources in it for me to create a new base for us. And after all this time, said base is now complete and ready for occupation."

"W-We're going to another dimension?" Cayo asked in shock, getting a nod in reply.

"Before we leave, I must ask all of you, if you have your rings on? Since in truth these do more then identify you as a member of the Espada or allow you to communicate with each other. This ring will also keep all of you safe from the negative effects the dimension has on the soul of the living."

"Then, we must wear the rings at all times, while we are there?" Carmyn asked.

"Indeed. Even people of your power are not safe from those effects. Naz'da'gar Cyddrunarth, you will have to join us for this trip, as I'm certain you cannot control your armor through dimensions."

The armor replied with a grunt, before letting itself lean forwards, a signal that the strings holding it up had been removed. Just a moment later, a cloud of purple smoke formed in the chamber, it slowly took humanoid form, before solidifying and revealing the imposing figure of the 0-ranked Espada. The bipedal Dragon Lord stood in place as his weight slightly buckled the floor beneath, and towered over his comrades. He kept his wings folded over his shoulders, as space for him was limited enough as it was.

"Does everyone have their rings on?" Aizen asked.

"Yes."

"Very well. Amelia could you show them how to use their rings to open the portal to Hueco Mundo?"

"We can also open these portals?" Leinas asked in surprise.

"Yes. All members of the Espada can do it. While Fracción's rings are limited to allowing their survival once inside."

Amelia got up from her seat and distanced herself from the table. Stopping she placed her closed fist against the air. Turning it to the right, a vertical line of light formed before her, which then opened revealing to all of those present a tunnel of light.

"Lead the way." Aizen said, motioning Amelia to walk forwards.

"Everyone, follow me." Amelia ordered, disappearing into the wall of light.

Aizen walked after her, with the rest of the Espada slowly going after them. Alvis found himself in the end of the line, as he was still focused on the cat, who was also making its way into the portal.

* * *

What the Espada saw on the other side was breath taking. Before them was a room of unimaginable beauty. It was furnished with what seemed to be the most expensive and elegant kind of decorations and furniture. To the point it would make even Kings and Emperors look on in envy of its grandeur. The beauty was not just limited to their surroundings. The five people who were waiting for them, three men and two women, were also ridiculously good looking.

The one that got the attention of the entire group was the one standing in the middle of what seemed to be servants. He, like the rest of the men, was wearing a more elegant version of a butler's uniform, with a green sheathed katana on his left. His skin was pale, his black hair was messy allowing part of his bangs to fall between his eyes, which were green colored with slit-shaped pupils. Upon his face were teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes.

"Welcome back." He and the rest of those present greeted the new arrivals

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer, and I will be at your service." He added.

"The rest of you can leave, your services won't be necessary." Aizen announced, to which the other four servants bowed and did as they were told.

"Lead the way, Ulquiorra." Aizen instructed with a soft smirk.

"As you wish, Aizen-sama."

What followed was a small guided tour of what the Espada soon understood to be a massive building, whose size might even be comparable to that of E-Rantel. According to Aizen, it was named Las Noches, and it would from that point on act as their main base, with the manor in E-Rantel being a secondary base. According to Amelia, they would soon be moving many of their riches and supplies to this dimension, since it made it much easier to store and access whenever they were needed.

"If I may ask, who is he? And why is the cat also here, without wearing a ring?" Leinas asked, motioning to Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, Yoruichi, the maid you all know as Retsu Unohana and everyone in Las Noches, are artificial beings. They are artificial souls, that inhabit artificial bodies who are able to adapt to the characteristics of those souls. For example, this is not Yoruichi's true form, yet this artificial body can adapt itself to this transformation." Aizen explained, pausing so the information would set in.

"However, the three individuals I mentioned and many others who reside here, are near perfect copies of individuals I lived with before coming here. Of course, many of them are not as powerful as the originals, and many had their personalities altered in order to make them more subservient to us." He added.

"And who was his original version?" Rylen asked.

"He was the former Cuatro Espada." Aizen replied, getting the attention of Juno.

"…"

She was about to speak, when Jillur spoke over her.

"Is that an ocean?" He asked, looking through one of the nearby windows.

"You could consider it to be one, yes. Much of the center of Las Noches is filled with water, with few platforms and smaller buildings built on it, with bridges connecting those to the main building." Aizen explained.

The group continued their walk-through Las Noches, until they finally reached another large room with a large rectangular table in the center. Surrounding it were several chairs with numbers on it. Everyone took their seats, while "Ulquiorra" stood near the entrance. A small group of maids entered the room, placing in front of each Espada a cup of tea, including one extra cup for Elsa who also remained on her feet.

"I must say, that I approve of this new base. Especially the female help." Cayo chimed in with a grin.

"While the servants are completely loyal to us, I would suggest not using them to fulfill your wishes and needs. This goes for every single one of you." Aizen pointed out.

"However, this does not apply to the servants in your private palaces. Most of the servants there were made in order to perfectly serve the palace's ruler."

"I-Isn't a palace too much?" Juno asked in surprise.

"Not at all. I want all of you to be as comfortable as you can be while staying here. But, as I was saying every member of the Espada, except Cero, will have one servant that much like Ulquiorra is based on the last person to have held that rank. In your case Naz'da'gar, if you wish on a later date you can chose a servant to take on this role."

"As things are, I see no need for having servants." The Dragon Lord plainly remarked.

"Still, I insist on everyone having a group of servants, to at least keep their palace in good shape."

"Hm. Very well." The Cero Espada said with a growl.

"Today's meeting will be a brief one. Given our current successes, we are now in a position where we can give all of you a few days off." Aizen announced.

"However, keep in mind if any urgent request comes up you will have to move out. We can't afford to start declining requests so early on. I am saying this because, today we got a one of those urgent quests." Amelia added, placing a letter on top of the table.

"This letter comes from one of our strongest allies, and it would be wise for us to see it through and keep said ally appeased." She continued.

"The request comes directly from Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself and she asks us to aid in the battle against Eight Fingers. She asks us to dispose of a ship who is, as we speak, making its way to one of the Kingdom's ports, and from what we were told we should have about 2 days before it arrives." Aizen explained.

"I could do it." Jillur calmly informed.

"Yes, I was already considering sending you and Annika to deal with this request." The Shinigami said.

"There's no need for her to come with me. If the goal is to simply dispose of the ship, I alone am enough to sink it." The Espada suggested.

"Oh? But there's no need for you to go alone. Or for me not to go.~" Annika pointed out with a confused headtilt.

"I simply wish to let you have your rest. But if you want to go with me, I will not argue against it." Her companion remarked.

"Then, it's settled. The two of you will take this request." Amelia affirmed.

"The two of you will leave in 1 hour's time. The rest are free to remain here until they are called upon." Aizen said.

"Before you are all dismissed, there is something else I would like to show you." Aizen said, placing a small cube shaped item in front of him.

"This is a Caja Negación. It can be used to trap an individual in a pocket dimension, for a varying period of time based on their power level. In your palaces you will find 5 of these in your bedroom." he continued.

Upon saying this, ten other servants entered the room, each of them walked towards a member of the Espada, leaving only Juno without one.

"These servants will take you to your individual palaces. Juno, Ulquiorra will take you to yours." Aizen informed.

"You are dismissed." Amelia said.

With that the Espada got up from their seats and began to follow their respective guides out of the chamber and into Las Noches, until they ultimately arrived in their own palaces. Once again Alvis found himself dumbfounded by the presence of the cat named Yoruichi, which was now actively following him.

* * *

Cayo, much to his enjoyment, had been given a female guide who much like all the other women he had seen in Las Noches, was quite the looker, and he just couldn't help but speak with her.

"I know Aizen said we shouldn't do it, but if I asked you to do me a little service would you do it?" He asked.

"My apologies, but I cannot." She replied.

"And why is that?"

"Because it would go against Aizen-sama's commands."

After that Cayo was silent, only able to hope that his palace was filled with nothing of beauties like her, and that whatever former Espada he had was also a world class beauty.

Jillur found himself walking through one of the bridge like corridors that lead to one of the buildings in the "ocean" that occupied part of Las Noches. As he was walking, he saw in the distance a large gate like door, with a 7 engraved on to it, which he assumed to mean that this was the entrance to his servant.

"I must leave you now." His guide informed, once they got near the door.

The Espada replied with a simple nod, not even looking as the servant walked away, as he was now preoccupied with pushing the doors apart and enter his palace. Finding himself in a large lobby, Jillur saw in the middle of it a group of 15 servants, male and female, wearing both butler and maid outfits. T

he one that got his attention, was the one leading the group, who had a katana to his left, was tall and muscular with dark skin. On his head was a small Mohawk, and a pair of golden eyes, he wore two skull shaped earrings and a bony necklace.

"Welcome, Jillur-sama. I am Zommari Rureaux, the head servant of your palace." The tall servant announced, as all of those present took a bow.

"At ease." Jillur said, not seeing a need for his servants to be so cordial around him.

"What are your roles?" He asked.

"I am tasked with coordinating the rest of those here, in order to keep your palace in a state that will please you. I am also the main line of defense if anyone happens to invade your palace. The rest of them will serve you fully in whatever way they can, there are no limits to what you may ask of them." Zommari replied.

"What about you? Will you do anything I ask of you?"

"As long as it does not go against the main directives given to me by Aizen-sama, or my personal beliefs. However, worry not, I will not go against your wishes, Jillur-sama."

"Very well. I only have less then an hour before I leave, so for today I will only ask for a quick showing of the palace."

"As you wish. Please follow me." Zommari said.

* * *

Jaecar and Elsa stopped in front of the Espada's palace, giving a quick goodbye to their guide as he left. Pushing the doors aside Jaecar allowed Elsa to walk in first, with him quickly following after her, having made sure the doors closed behind them. In the main lobby they were greeted by a group of both male and female servants, numbering in about 20 with an especially tall individual in front of the group.

They assumed this was the duplicate of the former being who held the same rank as Jaecar. He was a tall individual, so much so he was only slightly shorter then Inon, with aqua colored eyes and spiky raven black hair. He wore a butler's uniform and globes, and unlike Ulquiorra he didn't seem to be carrying any weapon with him.

"Welcome. We are Aaroniero Arruruerie, the head servant of this palace." the tall butler said, after all had taken a bow.

"We?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. We refer to ourselves in the plural, however if it is and issue we are can refer to ourselves as you would consider normal." Aaroniero replied, motioning to himself.

"Weird guy." She mumbled, back to Jaecar.

"There's no need to change that, continue speak as you prefer." Jaecar quickly said, wanting to move away from the topic.

"Thank you, Jaecar-sama." The duplicate replied.

"So… what do you want to do?" The Espada asked, looking at Elsa.

"Why are you asking me!? This is your palace isn't it?"

"It is but… it's just too much to take in. I... don't now what to do. He he." Jaecar replied with a nervous chuckle.

"May we suggest a tour of the palace?" Aaroniero calmly interjected.

"That sounds good. We will go with that."

"Very well. Then follow us."

* * *

Leinas watched as the man who had been leading her to her palace, opened the gate like doors and kept them open so she could walk in unobstructed. Walking pass him, the servant dismissed himself, closing the gates behind her. She was greeted by a group of 15 servants, with a slightly higher number of males then females. In between her and this group was a woman who she assumed was the leader.

This woman was wearing a female version of a butler's outfit, with the particular aspect that the upper half of her clothing had a zipper, with an extremely high collar so much so that it covered the lower half of her face, all the while keeping her abdomen fully exposed. On her back was a sword. She had olive colored skin, aqua eyes, short blonde hair with 3 large braids and an extremely large bust.

"Welcome, Leinas-sama. I am Tier Harribel, the head servant of your palace." The woman cordially greeted.

Even if she was hearing what she assumed to be the duplicate of the woman who had previously wielded her rank, Leinas found herself focused on the woman's bust. Her eyes went to Harribel and then to herself, and she frowned at the sight, before going back to business.

"Where is my bedroom?" Leinas asked.

"Please follow me." Harribel said with a bow.

Dismissing the rest of her servants to whatever duties they would normally be doing, Leinas followed the duplicate through her palace, till they arrived at a chamber which she was certain would have made Emperor Jircniv green with envy. That thought alone brought a pleased smirk to her lips. Looking around the room, she saw a small box on top of one of the night stands, walking up to it Leinas opened it and found the same items Aizen had shown them.

"Interesting." She mumbled, deciding to close the box back up.

"So, Tier…" Leinas began, just to be interrupted.

"I beg your pardon Leinas-sama, but I would prefer to be referred to as Harribel."

"Then, Harribel what is there to do around here?"

* * *

After having her guide open the gates to her palace for her, Carmyn walked through the open door and quickly went about analyzing those that were waiting for her. She was faced with 20 servants, both male and female. Outside of the butler and maid outfits she didn't note anything peculiar on any of them.

That was outside of the Inon sized and slim man with a large smile, that looked down on her with a particular look. He had large black hair, wore a large eye-patch over his left eye, leaving only a single dark grey eye exposed, and unlike Ulquiorra he carried no weapon.

"Is something the matter?" Carmyn asked, looking up at him.

"No offense, Carmyn-sama. But I was expecting someone taller." The strange man replied.

Carmyn raised an eyebrow at this, before jumping upwards so she would be above him, just before landing a blow on top of the tall man's head, sending him to his knees.

"W…!" He was about to say, but his superior spoke over him.

"Behave. I do not have the patience to deal with people like you. Aren't you supposed to be my servant?" Carmyn hissed in her indignation.

"M-My apologies." The tall servant replied, lowering his head, but with a hint of anger in his eye that couldn't be seen.

"I'm glad you understand. Now, what's your name?"

"Nnoitra Gilga."

"Is my palace equipped with a lab, or a place where I can continue my work?"

"No. But there are places like that around Las Noches." Nnoitra replied, getting back to his feet, his expression now stern and stoic.

"Lead the way. I want to get acquainted with them, before my things get brought there." Carmyn curtly ordered.

"As you wish, Carmyn-sama." Nnoitra said, just before Carmyn jumped and sat on his shoulder motioning him to walk.

* * *

Annika carefully eyed the 25 servants who stood before her, and she was especially interested in the one modeled after the one who had previously wielded her rank. An old man named Baraggan Louisenbairn. She found his scars interesting, since they were nothing more than aesthetic. She also found him to be overly muscular, especially for someone who looked like an old man.

Not even Rylen was as muscular as him. She also noted that Baraggan carried no kind of weapon. Still, what really got her attention was the sense of pride and superiority she felt from him, which was very interesting since he stood below her, and she was certain that this he would not question.

"You have a very regal presence to you, don't you Baraggan~?" She asked seductively.

"Naturally. In this palace I stand above all."

"Except me, correct~?"

"Of course." He promptly replied.

"I see… Well, I don't have much time, so I would like a tour of the palace before I have to leave.~"

To this Baraggan, turned to look at the other servants, quickly looked through them, before ordering one to come forward and presenting him as her guide. Annika was about to point out that if he should not be the one taking on that role, but thinking back at what she had perceived from his personality, she said nothing. After all, this did not seem like an issue, and the one he had picked out was much better looking than him, so for the time being she would let him act like this.

* * *

"Welcome, Inon-sama. I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. The head servant of this palace."

These were the words Inon was greeted with when he entered his palace. They came from the butler standing between him and his 12 servants. This man was wearing a butler outfit, with a katana to his left, his hair was blue, and spiky, and his eyes were light blue.

"I understand that you are stronger than most beings in my world, correct?" Inon asked, to which Grimmjow grinned.

"That I am."

"Then, would you be open to a sparring session?"

"I would love to. Follow me." Grimmjow said, beginning to walk away with a toothy, excited grin.

* * *

Ulquiorra opened the two gates, leaving them opened so Juno could pass through them, before closing them behind her and joining his superior at her right. Juno was visibly underwhelmed by the 15 servants that stood before her. Seeing mostly women than men among their ranks.

"They are here to tend to the needs of the palace and yours. As Aizen-sama said, they will fulfill your every desire and need." Ulquiorra said.

"W-What about you?"

"I will do the same, as long as it does not go against my other responsibilities."

Juno simply took his words in. She had to be honest. She felt lost about what she was going to do. Especially since Aizen had dismissed her for the time being. Looking around at the overwhelmingly beautiful surroundings, Juno was not sure what to do next, and simply moved as her instincts guided her.

"A-All of you are dismissed. Except for you Ulquiorra." She said.

The servants simply bowed and walked away, going back to all their other duties, so now she was alone with Ulquiorra.

"What would you suggest doing next?" Juno asked.

"A tour of the palace, it would be beneficial to know its layout." Ulquiorra said with an emotionless tone.

"Very well. Please, lead the way."

"As you wish, Juno-sama."

* * *

Opening the doors to his palace, Cayo immediately forgot the rejection his guide had given him and was now almost on his knees singing praise to action. Before him were 20 female servants all of them in maid outfits and drop dead gorgeous like he had imagined them.

"Welcome, Cayo-sama. My name is Szayelaporro Granz. I am the main servant of your palace."

The greeting came from the only other male in the room. He had pink hair, rectangular-framed glasses and amber colored eyes. He wore a butler like outfit, gloves and had a katana to his left.

"I was really hoping you would be a woman…" The Octava Espada mumbled to himself, but the duplicate seemed to have picked up on his words as it chuckled.

"I am sure you were. Unlike some of my comrades who have been given a similar task to mine, I went out of my way to get properly acquainted with your profile. So much so, as you can see everyone here is a female, especially designed to serve someone as... 'healthy' as you are." Szayelaporro remarked while fixing his glasses.

"Those are some bold words. I highly doubt they were all made to be a perfect match to my tastes." Cayo replied, with a certain air of superiority.

"Please, do not offend me or Aizen-sama's work. After all we worked very diligently to make these palaces' servants as accommodating as possible. But, I do understand if you must prove my claims for yourself."

As Szayelaporro said this, he walked to the side, leaving a direct path between Cayo and his newly acquired harem. Not even missing a beat, Cayo closed that distance and wrapped his arms around two of them, while ordering another to lead him to his bed room.

"If I am not needed, I will be going." The head servant informed, beginning to walk away.

Cayo heard none of this, as he and the entire crowd of women were already walking away, clothes having already started to fly everywhere. Cayo could only think that he was now in heaven.

* * *

As the doors to his palace closed behind him, Rylen was surprised by the shouting that was coming from another nearby room. Paying little attention to the 12 male and female servants that had greeted him, he gave them a nod before dismissing them and going to investigate the noise.

As he walked he could only make out the sounds of a girl shouting at a man named Starrk, wanting him to get up and go properly greet their superior. This Starrk however mumbled something back, that only prompted her to apparently hitting him.

"Is there an issue here?" Rylen asked entering the room.

The sound of his voice, made the girl in a butler's uniform quickly straighten up. She had pink eyes and green hair, while the man laying on the sofa with a similar outfit, gloves and a katana, had blue-gray eyes, long and messy brown hair and a faded goatee. After hearing his superior's question, quickly got back to his feet, even if his movements still showed some lack of enthusiasm behind them.

"W-Welcome, Rylen-sama. We are the head servants of your palace. I am Lilynette Gingerbuck and this Coyote Starrk." The girl announced, before elbowing Starrk so he would bow along with her.

"That's enough. There's no need to hit him." Rylen curtly said.

"As you wish. But I could always hit him more." Lilynette remarked with a grin.

"Still, I expected a proper welcome." The elder pointed out, looking at Starrk.

"My apologies." Starrk said, taking another bow.

Rylen was surprised by the fact of this Starrk, who he assumed to be the duplicate of the person who had held his rank, was so lazy and laid back not really showing much interest about anything. Even now, when his superior could be about to punish him.

"You seem to be lacking in enthusiasm, Starrk. Lilynette is there any place where we could spar?" Rylen asked, looking at the girl.

"Actually, there is." She replied with a mischievous grin.

"Then, take us there. Starrk, I wish to test your strength against my own. So, you better drop that attitude once we get there."

"As you wish." Starrk replied, with a small sigh.

* * *

As Alvis watched on as his guide opened the doors to his palace, he heard the black cat speak up to him.

"I do not envy you kid. Having to handle one of the worst servants in Las Noches." Yoruichi said.

"Huh? W-What do you mean?"

"Well, you will have to deal with Yammy. And he is pretty much just a simple minded brute."

"Uhn... Why me…" Alvis sighed.

"But don't worry, I will be staying with you for a while, so it will balance things out."

Dismissing the servant, Alvis walked into the palace following after Yoruichi who had already made its way inside. Much like the cat had said, the first thing that his eyes fell upon was a colossus of a man. So much so that his suit bulged slightly because of his muscles, with a katana to his left. Yammy had one long black colored pony tail, with sideburns and brown eyes.

"Welcome. My name is Yammy Llargo and I am the head servant of this palace." The giant proudly announced with a smile.

"Not bad, Yammy." The cat chuckled.

"What are you doing here!? This is my job, I don't need your help!" Yammy roared back.

"True, but you don't have the skills this kid needs. That's why I am here. So, why don't you go do something else while I talk to him? Wouldn't you agree, Alvis?"

"I-I do…" Alvis replied, unsure of what to do.

"Feh! Fine. If there's anything you need, just call on me, Alvis-sama." Yammy growled, walking away along with the rest of the servants.

"Good choice, kid." Yoruichi remarked.

After saying this, a fog began to form around the black cat. Before Alvis it began to grow and take humanoid shape, much to the young Espada's surprise. The fur vanished, revealing dark colored skin, her body took the shape of a well-endowed woman, with purple hair, yet she kept her cat like eyes. Alvis was frozen in place, stunned by the transformation he had just happened and the fact there was, for no reason, a naked woman in front of him.

"Is something the matter~?" She asked, with a mischievous smile.

"Uh... W-What just happened? And why are you naked?" He asked, distancing himself from her.

"What? Have you never seen a naked woman before?"

"I-I have, but that's not the issue."

"Exactly. We have more important things to worry about. I watched how you dealt with those two women, and it was an insult to the skills you possess." Yoruichi remarked.

"And you are going to help me?" Alvis asked, to which she gave a confident smirk.

"You're quite sharp, that's for sure. Indeed, I am going to train you in how to properly use your skills. That being said, follow me." Yoruichi replied, turning around and beginning to walk away.

"W-Wait! C-Can you put something on first?" Alvis asked, looking the other way with blushing cheeks.

"Heh. If it is that much of an issue, fine."

She replied with a chuckle and a grin as she motioned Alvis to follow her to a nearby supply room. Alvis meanwhile, was completely unsure as to what will happen next as his thoughts drifted to the fantastic decor of what was now "his" palace.

"Hmm... I wonder if this place has a library?"

"..."


	15. The Power of Jillur

The Catastrophe Dragon Lord, and Cero Espada Naz'da'gar Cyddrunarth, made his way through Las Noches, walking just slightly behind the servant appointed to lead him to his palace. As he walked through the several corridors, his mind went to his lack of a servant based on the person who had held his rank. It wasn't like it bothered him to not have one. After all, he didn't want any servants period. However, also he understood that they would be useful to help keep his residence in order in his absence.

"Can you tell me anything regarding the special servant the other members of the Espada have?" He asked his guide in an empty tone.

"They are the head servant of the palace, and oversees it while the master is away." The guide calmly replied.

The Dragon Lord gave a low growl to this. He knew it. These servants were more than just duplicates of their predecessors, as they also had some other uses inside their palace. Knowing that having one could remove from his mind the worry of having to keep his palace in check, made him regret not having preceded Aizen on the subject.

"If I wanted to acquire a head servant, would it be difficult to do so?"

"Not at all. Las Noches has several individuals similar in nature to those serving the other Espada. Of course, in my opinion, some are better fit for the role then others, but there are many to choose from."

"Then, would it be possible to take care of this issue now?" The Dragon Lord asked, causing his guide to pause and look at him.

"Of course. Aizen-sama warned me that this could be a possibility, so I am prepared to aid you in this search."

Naz'da'gar Cyddrunarth gave the servant a nod, while motioning him to lead the way. It honestly did not surprise him that Aizen had once again been one thought ahead of him. It was rather annoying at points. However, no matter how annoying it was, he had always found himself dropping the subject in favor for an unknown loyalty in the man's decisions.

He had felt this strange sense of trust in Aizen in their very first meeting. At that time he did not know what had caused it, but as time went on he began to learn about it. Along with relearning the mechanics of his own body and powers, he learned about the man used in the process to revive him. He learned about how this man viewed Aizen in high regard. So much so he felt like his life belonged to Aizen.

These conclusions came from his conversations with Aizen and Amelia, along with the strange unknown emotions he felt towards the Shinigami. He felt himself bound to serve this man. It was true that he could fight this feeling, but the Dragon Lord found it easier to accept it. Especially when his goals were found to be similar to Aizen's.

"Of these servants, which ones are not available for this role?" He asked to shift his line of thought.

"Are you sure you want to know? I would imagine that these names would be rather meaningless to you." His guide remarked in concern.

"Hm. Perhaps. I would like to know either way."

"As you wish." The servant replied, pausing as all the names came to mind.

"If I'm not mistaken, their names are Yammy Llargo, Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerbuck, Baraggan Louisenbairn, Tier Harribel, Ulquiorra Cifer…"

Naz'da'gar quickly zoned out listening to the list of names. This servant was right in that these names were meaningless, and what now felt like a waste of time was starting to bother him.

"…Retsu Unohana, Yoruichi Shihōin, Kisuke Urahara, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Byakuya Kuchiki…" The servant continued until he was finally silenced by the Dragon Lord.

"It seems you were correct. These names are meaningless to me. Let us continue 'till we reach some usable servants."

"As you wish. But before we go, I must ask, is there anything in particular that you look for in a head servant?"

"If this is someone who is tasked with overseeing the management of my palace, I expect it to be someone open to taking orders. Someone who is loyal, yet sincere, and who will do their work not because they have to, but because they want to."

* * *

The Cero Espada found himself following his guide for a good amount of time. As they walked, they naturally went past other servants. This brought up another thing that had changed in him. Something that came up when his eyes fell on the female servants. He had gained an interest for the female humanoid form, and it wasn't related to seeing them as meals, but as females he could mate with.

He found himself letting out a few guttural grunts at some of them. Even excitedly moving his tail in their presence. Acts which only served to further annoy him. Yet, he knew it could be worse had he not spent the past 10 months learning how to deal with his changed body and nature.

Finally, they arrived on top of one of the tower like buildings that rested in the "ocean" that filled part of Las Noches. On top of this building, they were met with a considerable number of other servants who seemed to be on a break.

"Sajin Komamura! The Cero Espada, Naz'da'gar-sama, wishes to see you." The guide formally announced.

The reaction was shared by the entire group as all of them got up, turned to meet the newly arrived Espada and bowed, before rising and staying in perfect formation. In the middle of the group only one walked towards the duo. He stood above all others in height. Even to the Dragon Lord himself. Like the others he wore a butler's outfit, with gloves, and a katana on his left. His head was that of an animal. More specifically a wolf, with light brown fur, and dark, yellowish-brown eyes.

"You asked for me, Naz'da'gar-sama." The massive servant said, taking another bow.

"A demi-human?" The Dragon Lord mumbled in curiosity.

"T-That is not the case. Even if he could pass as one in your world." His guide explained, getting only a nod in reply.

"My guide has informed me that you would be a good option to take on the role of my head servant, in my palace. Would you agree with his opinion?" The Dragon Lord asked calmly.

"That is a rather important role to place upon such a lowly servant as myself. However, if that is your wish, I shall do my best to fill such a role for you, Naz'da'gar-sama." Komamura dutifully replied in a determined tone.

The Espada carefully examined this Sajin Komamura as he spoke. It pleased him to see the characteristics he was looking for in this demi-human-like being. Even if he seemed to hold himself in somewhat low regard, it did not seem to be a crippling issue. It might even be surpassed with the right help. Overall, he would have to agree with his guide. This one did seem to be a perfect fit for his needs.

"I do hope so. Because I will be making my way to my palace right away, and you will be accompanying me." The Dragon Lord stated in a calm, but commanding tone.

"As you wish." Komamura replied, taking another bow.

The newly formed trio began to make their way back to the initial goal, when out of nowhere a small girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes, and wearing a simple looking maid like uniform, emerged from a corridor to their left.

"I found him!" She cheerfully proclaimed, pointing at the Cero Espada.

"And you are?" The Dragon Lord asked with a frown, having had his way blocked.

"Come on, Kenny. I found him!" She continued, ignoring her superior's questions.

"I heard you." A male voice replied, emerging from the same corridor.

Before the trio was now a tall, slim, yet muscular individual in a butler's outfit. He wore an eyepatch covering his right eye, with a scar running down the left side of his face. His exposed eye was green in color and his hair was arranged into several spikes ending in small bells, and on his left rested a long bladed katana.

"Your name?" The Espada sternly asked.

"Kenpachi Zaraki." The newly arrived man replied, with a wide grin.

"Do you have some business with me?"

"Actually… I was wondering if you were interested in a little sparring match." Kenpachi suggested with a smile, receiving a raised eyebrow in reply.

The bipedal Dragon Lord briefly looked over this Kenpachi Zaraki, and sensed a barely contained fighter's impulse to seek out a strong opponent with which to test his mettle. It was also predatory in a sense. Naz'da'gar knew that feeling all too well, and decided to humor him, even though he knew what the likely outcome would be.

"Is there somewhere where we can do it undisturbed?" The Espada asked, looking at his guide.

"Y-Yes."

"Lead the way then." He instructed, getting an even wider grin from Kenpachi.

* * *

Aizen and Amelia made their way to her own palace. A guide not being needed, and as they walked, the several servants they passed by naturally greeted both of them. Even if they were ignored for the most part as the duo was in the middle of a conversation.

Arriving at the door to her palace, Aizen very cordially opened them for her, allowing Amelia to enter it first, before he closed them behind him. Looking at the illustrious decorations of her palace, which made anything else she had ever seen pale in comparison, Amelia felt rather pleased with the sight.

In front of her were 21 servants, both male and female. As she analyzed them she found her gaze being drawn to one particular individual who wore a butler's uniform. Unlike the others he did not carry a katana, but something called a "wakizashi". His hair was a light lavender color, and his eyes were narrowed down to slits.

"Welcome.~ I am Gin Ichimaru, the head servant of your palace." The man announced with a bow.

Amelia felt her skin crawl. The almost snake faced man was rather unsettling for some reason she, for the time being, failed to understand. Quickly putting this aside, to keep up her look of superiority, Amelia spoke.

"All of you are dismissed. Expect for you, Gin. I want you to lead the both of us to the bedroom."

"Of course.~ Please follow me."

As he spoke, the man took a small bow with a smile, with what Amelia could tell to be badly hidden sarcasm. Still, he turned around and proceeded to lead the duo to said bedroom, which much like the rest of the palace was extremely well decorated and extravagant. With a wave she dismissed the head servant, before taking a seat on the extremely soft and comfortable bed.

"So, what's his problem?" Amelia asked while looking at Aizen.

"Nothing, really. He is simply a duplicate of the man who once could have been called my right hand." Aizen replied.

"Whatever 'issues' that might have arisen have been properly dealt with." He added with a smirk.

"If that is the case, you could have taken care of that personality of his." Amelia retorted with a huff.

"Think of it, as part of his charm." The Shinigami said amusedly, to which she frowned.

"Very well. Now, close the door. I want some privacy." She had instructed with a mischievous smile.

Aizen did as she said yet showed little to no interest in her intentions. This had been the case since he had gotten a better control of his body and falling to his urges rarely, if ever, happened. While Amelia saw nothing wrong with him being back to what she understood to be his old self, and by extension 100% of his ability, it did deprive her of the unmatched surge of pleasure that was sleeping with him.

It didn't mean, he wasn't open to doing it. However rarely did he allow himself to do so without a proper reason, since Amelia had learned Aizen easily found things to occupy himself with, and by extension not sleep with her. This meant that she had to take a more strategic approach to things if she wanted to share the same bed as him, which luckily for her she had the abilities to make it happen.

"Come on. We should celebrate this huge success of yours." Amelia said, beckoning him to join her in bed.

The Shinigami considered her words for a moment. He could only imagine that she was feeling a bit dissatisfied with their new arrangement considering this particular topic. Having now fully adapted to this new world, he no longer found himself in a position where she could lead him on and get her enjoyment out of him.

He would not say that he had not found some enjoyment in the intimate times they spent together, but it was nothing so pleasing that would permanently affect him. Yet, he did understand that for Amelia, who before meeting him only had sex as a way to break her overwhelming boredom. It was such thoughts that made him wonder what she would have gone to when even sex had lost its interest for her.

That being the case, while he was certain the endeavor they were currently undertaking was enough to keep her interest, Aizen knew it lacked the immediate rush she craved. Not wanting to have to deal with whatever her boredom might bring, Aizen from time to time allowed her to "convince" him to spend some "time" with her. After all, he couldn't risk having his right hand at anything less than 100%, since she was very useful especially for a normal human being.

"Indeed. I believe that over 2 years of hard work deserve, proper celebration." Aizen remarked, closing the distance between them.

"No need to rush." Amelia chuckled, lifting her now bare foot to his mid-section.

"I believe you said we would be having a few days off.~" She added mischievously.

"Indeed, I did."

"Then, let's make up for..."

Amelia's words were cut short, when Aizen calmly pushed her leg aside, reduced the distance between them, and placed his index finger on her lips silencing her. She quickly understood what he meant, and fully agreed with him. Her talking was only wasting more time.

* * *

Both the Dragon Lord and Kenpachi were taken to one of the many training centers in Las Noches. They occupied one of the many open spaces designed for sparring matches. He gave a nod to begin, and Kenpachi wasted no time to respond in kind. For the most part the Espada did nothing. Either easily avoiding his opponent's sword swings or using his hand to wave the blade aside.

While the one-handed sword swings seemed a bit wild, they held masterful levels of precision and skill. Despite that however, their power gap was simply too wide, and although Naz'da'gar could sense an odd fluctuation in his opponents power, it was nothing that he could not handle as the strongest of the Espada.

He let out a sigh, getting bored of the affair, thinking that maybe he should try to actually do something. His thoughts were brought to an abrupt end when his opponent stopped mid-motion and gave him a bored expression as well.

"While being in a sparring match with the Cero Espada is cool and all, I was expectin' to see some of that power of yours." Kenpachi remarked.

"Hmph. If you insist."

With one flap of his massive wings, the Espada doubled the distance between them, followed by motioning Kenpachi to come after him, which he eagerly did. Naz'da'gar took in a deep breath. A process that was followed by the spikes on his back starting to stand erect and glow blue.

When Kenpachi was close enough, the Dragon Lord then unleashed a stream of blue flame. The flames struck the floor, soon creating a wall of fire between himself and his opponent. One that from what he understood of Kenpachi and the power he put into it, would do little to stop his would be adversary.

Kenpachi let out a joyful and maniacal laugh as his blade sliced through the flames, and he went in for a downwards swing on the Espada, who this time around easily caught the blade in between his right index and middle finger. Lifting his free hand, clenched into a fist, the Espada concentrated a small portion of purple colored energy into it, and followed up by delivering a punch to Kenpachi's gut, sending him flying into the ground.

He didn't put that much power into it, so it wasn't surprising when his opponent began to get up, only to stop mid-motion when he finally noticed the upper half of his outfit being eaten away by purple colored flames.

"Don't worry. I held back enough so you will only lose that part of your outfit." The Espada lazily informed.

"…"

Kenpachi was about to speak, when the Dragon Lord lifted his hand.

"That's enough. We can continue this at another time."

"Hah! I'll be waiting." Kenpachi growled back, as his superior walked away.

* * *

Jillur and Annika were being led by a servant towards an area of Las Noches used to create portals to certain locations that, in their own words, which would make it easier for the Espada to move around from now on. They arrived at a large area with several doors with numbers on them. Behind each door were two pillars connected to a machine responsible for picking the destination and activating the portal.

The door with the number "1", was already open with a portal, and a servant inside by what would be called a computer in another world. Before they were allowed to leave, the duo was given a ring similar to theirs, but it could only be used once to open a gate back to that very room. The Espada looked at each other before walking through the portal, and shortly after finding themselves in the shore near the port where their target was supposed to land.

"How should we proceed~?" Annika asked in her usual friendly and soft tone.

"I'll go on my own. There's no need for you to go with me." Jillur flatly replied.

"Oh?~ Are you sure?"

"We just need to sink the ship. It's better for me to go alone." He curtly informed, to which she sighed with a tinge of disappointment and boredom.

"If you insist.~ I will remain near here, in case something else comes up."

Jillur gave her a simple nod and began to walk away from the port, wanting to find an isolated location to begin his part of the operation. Having found a relatively hidden stop near some large rock formations, he proceeded to remove all of his clothing, including his ring.

He then placed on a pair of skin tight pants made for when he had to go out swimming. His other clothing was carefully placed on a bag which he then hid under a few large stacks of rocks. Having done this he began to walk deeper and deeper into the water, using his hands to hydrate his inactive gills.

Soon enough he was easily making his way through the water. However, he was not making his way deeper into the sea, but instead he was moving along the shore. His destination was a particular cave near a rarely used beach, given the fact some water went into the cave into a very small underground lake, the Espada was able to make travel completely underwater.

* * *

Given his amazing speed underwater, Jillur made this trip in less than an hour. Having no real need to breath, he only breached the surface when he had finally arrived at the underwater lake, which given its size was closer to a very large pool.

He was not alone, for outside of the water, resting on a rock was a woman. This was not any woman however, but a female Merfolk. To be more specific, a huntress of the species, her status being represented by the spear that laid next to her. She was naked, as it made it easier for her to follow her prey. Her skin was light blue in color, small fins emerged from her lower arms and legs, with another going down her back.

Her face was very human like. So much so her beauty could even be appreciated by a limited number of men or women. However, her eyes were much like those of a fish but much more responsive than those would ever be. Her long hair which was only slightly darker then her skin, was braided into a long ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way when she swam. Once on her feet she would be just slightly shorter than him. Her body was slim and athletic, which helped to hide how strong she actually was, with her bust being of a modest size.

The sound of something emerging from the water, seemed to startle her, as she quickly got back to her feet with spear at hand. Very quickly she saw how much she had then overreacted. When her eyes fell upon Jillur, who she went to help out of the water, something he did not need yet accepted nonetheless.

"Thank you." Jillur said, as he walked past her.

He did this not noticing that her eyes had immediately gone to the back of his neck where a 7 rested. She would comment on it, but her senses were quick to pick up on other things, even after the long period of time he had spent underwater.

Jillur took a few steps away from her before turning to look upon her. One would expect a heartfelt embrace from these lovers who had been apart for so long, but that did not happen. The Espada simply wasn't the type of man to be easily swept up in the emotion of the moment, so it was up to her to act. As she closed the distance between them and placed a hand over his chest.

"I thought that you would leave me waiting yet again." She said in a low tone.

"My apologies. My work kept me from coming." Jillur explained, placing his hand over hers.

"Your work…"

The huntress took a step away from him, thinking of what she should say next. She was unsure if insisting on the fact he had, for little over 10 months, left her waiting for him on this same day, in this same spot.

"I-Is this related to that man you spoke to me about? Is t-that why you have been branded?" She asked, her words carrying visible anger.

"Mira, I ask you to please calm down."

"I am calm. Just answer me." Mira said, in a pleading tone.

"Yes, this is related to him. I work for him as one of the Espada…" He began to explain, but she interrupted him.

"As in the Espada Mercenary Company?" She asked, surprising Jillur.

"I... Y-You are aware of us?"

"My kind is prone to listening in on land dwellers when we come near the shore."

"I see. Yes, I am one of them. As you saw I am the 7th strongest." Jillur informed, seemingly shocking her.

"H-How is that possible!? Someone like you… W-Who is capable of so many great feats, h-how can you be so low in rank?"

Finally, she managed to break through his outer shell, as the Espada gave her a weak chuckle, his left hand going to where his ring normally rested.

"There isn't that much too it, I am simply surrounded by very powerful individuals." He replied, causing her to frown.

"Still, I doubt any of them could do what you can." Mira remarked, not satisfied with his explanation.

"T-Then, I take it that that is why I… can smell another woman on you." Mira said, lowering her head so as not to see his reaction.

"I ask you to not think anything of it. The one you smell is named Annika Masador Aenar, she is my partner. All of the Espada have to work in pairs."

"S-She smells strange… a-and is so... intense. I would think that the two of you…"

This time around Jillur, closed the distance between them embracing, Mira in the process. He was not completely tone-deaf, and knew that she was not moved by words alone.

"That is not true. I have eyes for no one else. You know this." He reassured her.

"I do. It's just been too long. I miss you, Jillur." Mira admitted, looking up at him.

"I know. B-But I still have a mission to see through. This... is just a detour."

Mira pushed him away from her, only succeeding because he allowed it, his words had not settled well with her. It didn't matter that it was the truth, as she knew that he was no liar, but would prefer that he would be more careful about how he worded things.

"Do you need my assistance?"

"That is not why I am here, Mira. I wanted to see you… I hoped to make up for those times I was unable to come see you."

"Would you stay the night with me?"

"I am sorry, but I cannot."

Mira let out a weak sigh, letting herself fall back on the rock she was sitting on not long ago. She should have expected this. After all, she had spent almost an entire year with him before he left. He was a man who made his work his number one priority.

Not only that, but from small exchanges, she had learned that he held the one known as Aizen in very high regard. Feeling towards him a large sense of gratitude. She knew that no matter what happened, this man would always hold over Jillur some kind of control. It was too much of her to ask him to prioritize her over whatever Aizen asked of him.

"Can... I go with you?" She reluctantly asked.

"N… If you keep your distance." Jillur replied.

"O-Of course."

"Then, what are we doing?"

"Sinking a ship. And we are not going to be the ones to do it. We will only lead to it."

For a moment Mira was at a loss, but her mind quickly went through everything she knew he was capable of. It didn't take long for a possible meaning for what he implied came to her, and she could only gasp at the realization.

"Y-You will do such a thing?"

"I will. It will also be a good way to see how good my control over it is."

She only gave him a nod, since after knowing what was going to happen, she could only place her trust and life in his hands. A decision that ultimately, she was very comfortable with. Turning around, and picking up her spear, Mira began to walk towards the water, but Jillur spoke up getting her attention.

"Is something the matter? It is strange that I startled you so easily." He remarked.

"Actually… Recently we have been worried about the situation with the 'Deep Ones'." Mira replied in concern.

"I thought your people did not actively get involved with them."

"We don't. However, they have been more active than usual, and going further away from what we believe is their territory."

"Do you need my help?" Jillur asked.

"No, you have already helped us enough. And we can deal with them well enough, since they are not violent unless provoked."

"Are you sure I am not needed?" He then insisted.

"I am."

"Very well. Hold onto me while we go."

"Like we usually do. I know."

The duo jumped into the water as Mira wrapped her arms around him, with Jillur also grabbing onto her. Like that he went off swimming in the direction of his target.

* * *

It didn't take him that long to see in the distance the ship named, "Water Wolf". It was a rather impressive looking ship, making it a shame that he had to destroy it. As his and Mira's heads emerged from the water, watching the ship in the distance, he could feel her heart beating faster which worried him.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No. I'm just excited to see you at work.~" She happily replied, almost sounding like a school girl.

"Hm. I hope to not disappoint." He said as he smirked, going back underwater.

Jillur went several feet down, stopping when the time felt right. He made sure Mira was holding onto him as tight as she could, and only then did he activate [Ki Manipulation], an ability that enabled him to control unintelligent sea life, by channeling his Ki into the water itself, it acted as a conduit, facilitating the ability's activation.

He called upon a mighty creature. One that he had come in contact with before. It was during this encounter that he had meet Mira, and saved her and her people from it's wrath. The creature was the member of a very rare species which normally dwelt in the open ocean, or in its darkest spaces. It was known for being able to create terrible storms and destroy whole cities because of them. This creature was one of the Krakens.

It took a few minutes before he got a reaction, but his senses soon picked up the behemoth moving through the dark waters. It had never really returned home, much like he had instructed it. After all, what good would a creature like this be if it was miles away from him. His heightened senses picked up on its movements, and he could tell where the beast was going. It was going straight to the ship he had indicated as its new prey. Swimming back to the surface the only thing that was left was to watch the Kraken go to work.

Mira however, kept her head underwater, wanting to see the creature itself via her specialized eyes. Even if she had seen it more than once, she never felt less amazed by it. The creature's lower body was long, lean and fish like, while the upper body was humanoid, possessing two arms on each side, which were very flexible ending in four fingered hands.

Its head had several fish like features, with an almost beak like mouth, displaying two teeth on the lower jaw. From its head and to the caudal fin it had several spikes and some small fins. The creature's body was greenish in color, and massive in proportions, to the point she was sure it would only need two hands to pull the ship under the waves.

Soon, the creature breached the surface of the water, the resulting water displacement pushing the ship away from it. However, using one hand the Kraken stopped it. Screams could soon be heard through the air, but these were easily overwhelmed by an annoyed roar from the beast. It lifted another one of its free arms into the air, before bringing it down on the ship easily breaking it into two.

"It's done." Mira remarked.

"Not yet. I have to make sure there is nothing left." Jillur said, in a serious tone.

They spent the following five minutes watching the creature slowly sink what was left of the ship and when that was done, they witnessed it either eating or squashing the survivors. Only after all of this, did the behemoth go back to its lair and Jillur decided to swim away from the scene.

* * *

The morning after, Jillur returned to where he had left his things. Much to his surprise Annika was already waiting for him, sitting on a dried rock with his bag next to her.

"Someone's had a fun night.~" She said with an amused chuckle, before throwing the bag back to him.

"I do not know what you mean." Jillur remarked dismissively.

"Hmm.~ You have this strange glow on you. I wonder what happened...~" Annika teased with another chuckle.

"May I have some privacy to change?" He asked in a neutral tone.

"Of course.~" She cordially replied before walking away.

Annika waited by the water, near the rocks, not having to wait for that long a time until Jillur emerged back in his regular clothing, which hid most of his features.

"Did you sink the ship?"

"I did. What did you do?"

"I took out some people who were waiting for said ship, and its shipment.~"

"Then, it seems we finished our assignment." Jillur flatly remarked.

"From what we know, that seems to be the case. We should go back and report to Aizen-sama?~"

Going to an isolated area, Annika put on the ring that was given to them before the mission started, which she then used to create a portal back to Las Noches. Walking through the portal, they found themselves back in the same room, with the same servant looking over the machines, and the same one who had guided them.

"Is the mission completed?"

"It is.~" Annika replied with a smile.

"We destroyed the ship and got rid of those waiting for it at the port." She added.

"Very well. I shall go to inform Aizen-sama. You two are free to do as you please." The guide said, with a bow.

Having been give permission to rest, the Espada spent the next few days mostly in Las Noches. From time to time they would go into their own world, but they did little there, before going back to Hueco Mundo. In the case of Amelia and Aizen, they rarely left her palace, or more specifically her bedroom. Of course, when needed a break would be taken, and they would take care of whatever business needed to be dealt with.

* * *

That was the case, when Gin knocked at their door, and informed them that one of their contacts in the Adventurer's Guild, had informed them of an incident that was taking place in E-Rantel's cemetery, involving large numbers of undead.

"What else do we know, Gin?" Aizen asked from the other side of the door.

"Nothing else of relevance, Aizen-sama.~"

"Gather the Espada. We will be there shortly."

"As you wish."

"..."


	16. The Cemetery Incident

The Espada and Elsa had been gathered in another large room with a rectangular table with seats for every member of the Espada, and for Aizen and Amelia, who had yet to arrive. This room also had excellent yet simpler decor, with a small group of maids in the corner who were responsible for serving those present tea. They had done so once all of the Espada had gathered and would also serve Aizen and Amelia when they arrived.

"So how many rooms like this do you think this place has?" Jaecar asked looking around while still in awe of the surroundings.

"Heh. A lot?" Elsa remarked with a sarcastic tone and expression.

"Why don't you two ask Aizen or whoever is working as your head servant?" Cayo suggested, with his head resting on the table.

"What happened to you?" Elsa asked in wonder and a raised eyebrow.

"I'm bored." The Espada replied with a yawn.

"W-What? You're bored?" Alvis asked in surprise.

"You hadn't noticed?" Cayo asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"W-Well, you do seem different than usual." The young man remarked in confusion.

"Didn't you have anything to do during these past few days?" Jaecar asked.

"I did. Actually, I had 20 perfectly shaped things to do during all this time. But after spending more than one day in bed, just going at it non-stop I decided to stop." Cayo replied, lifting himself from the table.

"R-Really?" Alvis asked in disbelief.

"What? If I had gone at it without stopping, I would eventually get bored. That's what tends to happen when you do something for long periods of time with few breaks in-between." Cayo dryly informed with another yawn.

"Then, what did you do during the rest of this time?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I drank a little. Walked a lot. Especially when I got lost…" He began to reply, when Jaecar interrupted.

"Didn't you ask anyone for directions?"

"Hey! I was scared they would think less of me. And I wanted something to do." Cayo replied, with a laugh.

"So, outside of that… I also did some sparring." He finished with a light grin.

"T-That is unexpected." Elsa said flatly.

"Did you think I would spend this entire time banging my servants?"

"Yes." The other three simultaneously replied in a deadpan.

"Huh!? Why did you think that!?"

"I-Isn't that what you do most of the times?" Alvis asked, while hiding his reddened face sipping his tea.

"I… I guess you would fall under that impression. Especially since most of the time I am not this bored. And sex is among the most enjoyable things to do…" Cayo replied, falling into a strange, even contemplative silence.

"What did you do Alvis?" Jaecar asked.

"W-Well I…" Alvis began to reply, before being abruptly silenced by the black cat that jumped on to the table.

"He trained." Yoruichi flatly replied.

"A lot." Alvis added in a semi-embarrassed tone.

"And has improved a little. Still, he should be ashamed of himself for letting someone of his level get out maneuvered by me several times." Yoruichi remarked, stunning both Jaecar and Elsa.

* * *

"Did you train?" Rylen asked, looking at Leinas.

"A little." She replied, to which the elder frowned.

"You should take this more seriously. If it was up to me, I would never have begun training you. However since Aizen requested it, I decided to oblige. That being said, outside of me, you are the only one who knows of this ability, and is still alive. Do not waste it." Rylen growled sternly.

"Listen to him. It is a useful ability." The Dragon Lord casually added in a growl.

"What does it matter to you?" Leinas hissed as she narrowed her eyes.

"Like I said, it is a useful ability. If you find yourself without a weapon, it would allow you to properly defend yourself. Lack of training could result in serious damage to your body. Like you have already experienced previously." The Cero Espada replied dryly.

"Fine. I'll get back to it when we get some more free time." Leinas said, sighing in defeat.

"Hm. The sooner the better." Rylen added.

"So, Juno. That Ulquiorra is quite the looker.~ I would imagine it must have been hard to get any proper rest with him around.~" Annika playfully chuckled.

"P-Please do not imply such things." Juno remarked, wanting to put a quick end to the subject

"Oh. My apologies. I forget that you are far too worried about Aizen, to consider such things.~" Annika said, to which Juno's face lit up.

"Either way, I just wanted to point that Ulquiorra seems like a very capable individual.~" She added, in a more serious tone.

"H-He is." Juno spat out, recomposing herself.

"He is a very capable individual. I-I am very fortunate to have been given someone like him as my head servant." She calmly added.

"Lucky you." Carmyn spoke, joining the conversation.

"Is there an issue with your servant~?" Annika asked

"He has a major personality issue! First thing he did when he meet was call me short! I mean, does he not know how to properly treat his superior!?" The small Espada growled in annoyance.

"Hehe. It would seem he didn't.~" Annika remarked with a chuckle.

"But we are sure you ratified the situation." Juno said seriously.

"Exactly. Knocked him over the head. and since then have been keeping him in line." Carmyn announced triumphantly.

"As expected of someone as wise as you." The forth ranked Espada said in respect.

"I guess. My servant also has some issues. Not as bad as yours, but still might be a problem in the future." Annika thoughtfully commented.

"How so?" Carmyn asked with a curious head-tilt.

"He sees him self as the supreme figure in the palace, except for me. Meaning he rarely does anything I ask him directly, always ordering someone else to do it. That being said, he has great taste when picking the ones to do said tasks.~"

"…"

Carmyn was about to say something, when their senses picked up on the arrival of Aizen and Amelia. The duo took their respective seats, and as if on cue the maids served the duo tea, while also replacing the cups of the others with freshly filled ones. Upon having done this they left.

"I hope none of you have had any issues with their head servants. Even you, Naz'da'gar after having obtained one for yourself." Aizen cordially stated.

"Actually, mine had some personality issues." Carmyn pointed out.

"Hmm. I understood that those were taken care of, correct?" The Shinigami remarked, to which she frowned.

"Indeed."

"Alvis, I hope training went well." He said.

"I-I have made some improvements. Thank you, for your concern." The young Espada informed with a head bow.

"And there are many others to be made." Yoruichi quickly added.

"One step at a time. What matters is that you are getting results from this training." Aizen remarked.

"Putting that aside, we can move on. I am certain everyone was given information on the current incident taking place in the cemetery in E-Rantel, correct?" Amelia said in a serious tone.

"Yes." The Espada all replied.

"Good. From what we know the group of Momon and Nabe have already gone into the cemetery, however after they went in the number of undead at the gates has increased, meaning no one else can get through. That being said, the Espada will selflessly send two of their members to aid the adventurers that are trying to handle the incident." Amelia informed.

"Along with that duo. Four others will be sent. Jaecar and Rylen will go, with Jaecar using his abilities to inform us on what Momon and his companion are doing. Rylen, you will aid the other duo in making sure no undead manage to make it over the surrounding walls…" Aizen began, but was interrupted by Cayo.

"We can do that!" He excitedly announced, placing a hand on Alvis's shoulder.

"Your enthusiasm is welcomed, Cayo." Amelia said, looking at Aizen who gave her a nod.

"For those that will help the adventurers, I pick Leinas and Naz'da'gar. Given the undead nature of the enemy, you two are among the more qualified for this situation."

"As you wish." The Dragon Lord growled.

"If you insist." Leinas sighed, not happy with having to help those who openly despise them.

"I am sure the both of you will do your best. We leave for E-Rantel in 10 minutes." Aizen announced as he stood up.

* * *

In front of the closed gates to the E-Rantel cemetery, was a rather sizable crowd of adventurers. Some had already gone in, but got either killed or injured by the undead vultures and wraiths that seemed to be actively killing anyone that went in, as well as a hundred undead skeletons on the ground. Because of that, the gates had been closed and now the several men involved were trying to come up with a useful strategy.

This process was brought to a swift end when some picked up on the presence of an approaching duo, which they quickly recognized as Leinas and her armored companion Nazz, of the Espada.

"What are you two doing here!?" Several growled, as the duo stopped.

"The Espada Mercenary Company, kindly provides two of its people to aid in this situation." Nazz calmly informed.

"To hell with that! We don't need people like you here!" A young adventurer roared out.

"I feel exactly the same way, but orders are orders, so we don't have the time for this." Leinas coolly remarked.

"As if we are supposed to believe the Espada would give anyone, anything for free!" Another spat out.

"That's enough!" An older gold ranked adventurer roared, placing himself in between the crowd and the duo.

"Now is not the time for this!" He sternly added.

"But…" someone else tried to say, but he continued regardless.

"We may have our differences, but right now we have a mutual problem on our hands. If we do nothing about it, those undead will break out and overrun the city. Are all of you going to allow it, just because of some petty rivalry!?" No one dared argue against him when reminded of what was behind the locked gates in front of them.

"Nicely put. Now, if you don't mind we need to get up those stairs." Nazz said, looking at the crowd.

Rather slowly the group of men opened a path for the duo, who quickly made their way up said stairs, joining some of the guards on top of the wall.

"I must say I am surprised to see the Espada here." The guard said.

"Do you have anything against it?" Leinas coldly asked.

"Not at all. At this point, we just want to put an end to this."

"That's what we came here to do." Leinas remarked, jumping to the other side of the wall.

"If you will excuse us." Nazz added, before doing the same.

Leinas landed in front of a small group of low level undead, who were easily taken care of by a simple swing of her spear as she took it from its resting place on her shoulder. Nazz who landed not too far from her, cracking the ground underneath as a result, and found himself right in the middle of another group of undead. He disposed of them with a single sword swing.

Another large swarm of undead approached, and the armored figure of Nazz simply charged straight through, either blowing the skeletons into bits of bone from the impact, or skillfully relieving them of their heads with sword swipes so swift and quick, the guards and adventurers watching on top of the walls could not track his movements at all.

"A-Amazing..."

A younger adventurer quietly commented, completely awestruck by the martial prowess of the armored Espada, who then looked at his silver plate in dejection.

"T-Those moves! T-That footwork! What martial arts school did he go to!?" Another young silver ranked adventure commented.

"Don't you kids know anything about the Espada? Rylen Tsezguerra is among their number as their first ranked." The older gold ranked adventurer from before added.

"W-Wait! THE Rylen Tsezguerra!? That great man!?"

That alone was enough to silence all present, when the gold ranked adventurer spoke up again.

"That's not all. That female warrior down there that you were so quick to be rude to is Leinas Rockbruise, known as 'Heavy Explosion', and formally one of the Four Imperial Knights of the Baharuth Empire."

Audible gulps could be heard from the crowd as that information sank in. The Four Imperial Knights are the strongest elite military unit of the Baharuth Empire, whom serves as the personal guard of the Emperor, Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix. They are tasked with carrying out the emperor's will, and in terms of authority in the Imperial Army, they would be considered equal to the rank of a general. Despite their disdain for the Espada, the thought that they had talked down to someone like that, who was plowing through hordes of undead made them shiver.

Leinas was indeed plowing through the undead hordes as she gracefully twisted and twirled her adamantite spear with a speed and athletic ability that made the adamantite armor she wore look like it weighted nothing at all, as she did a backflip that put at least 5 meters worth of distance between herself and a group of 30 undead. She then took up a stance as she pulled back on her spear.

[Explosive Barrage]!

In a flash Leinas charged forward, and executed her [Martial Art] that created incredibly fast series of thrust attacks. These generated concussive explosions that blew apart the group of undead, and scattered their remains as if they were autumn leaves in the wind. This was similar to the [Slashes of Light] in that it creates multiple thrusts to attack group targets, or one large, singular target.

The female Espada was looking around for anymore undead within her range, when a single undead vulture darted towards her, which was taken out by Nazz's sword before she could react.

"Try not to drop your guard that much." Nazz chuckled, picking up his sword.

"Likewise."

Leinas chuckled as she said this, pushing him aside as she used her [Divine Battle Aura] art to pour her fighting spirit into her spear, giving it properties equal to holy magic weapons, so it would have the necessary effect to damage the two wraiths that was approaching them. In a single leap, she closed the distance with them, and a streak of white light was all that was seen as they dissolved into nothingness.

"Not bad. Still, we should start pushing forwards." Nazz remarked in a tone that would make one think that he was smiling.

"Agreed. If we stay here, it will take the entire night for them to get to us." Leinas coolly remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaecar had found a high spot on one of the larger mausoleums at the edge of the cemetery. With his enhanced eyesight that allowed him to watch something from a maximum distance of 24 miles, this allowed him to perfectly view what the duo of Momon and Nabe were doing. This coupled with his special ability, [Angel's Blessing: Hunter's Guiding Eye], allowed him to share his sight with someone else. This enabled Aizen to see the scene from the confines of their manor in E-Rantel.

From the Espada's eyes Aizen watched the most interesting of things, as Nabe held her own against a Skeletal Dragon, which was already enough to prove that her strength was beyond that of a normal individual. Yet, he was certain that she was not going all out. His senses had told him that much.

Momon on his end seemed to be swinging mindlessly at his opponent, showing a visible lack of skill as a warrior. This made Aizen think that that was indeed the case and the undead was simply not a trained warrior. However, his superior abilities allowed him to hide that fact from those that were weaker than him, and not on a level they could pick up on this, which the strange woman he was facing could.

The woman appeared to be around 20 years old, with short blonde hair, and delicate features that gave her a cat-like appearance. Her armor was made from the medals of adventurers of various ranks. Aizen concluded that these were trophies of sorts for her. Her weapons were stilettos she wore on her sides, though she also seemed to have a mace-like weapon as a backup.

Nabe continued to impress as she not only held her own against one Skeletal Dragon, but also did the same when another joined the fray. Not only did this show him how strong he suspected her to be, but also showed how much stronger Momon could be, given the fact that he noticed how she placed herself below him, as a servant would do their superior.

After a while of playing around with Momon, his opponent attacked twice, both times Aizen was able to once more confirm the undead's lack of skill as a warrior. However, in the second attack he noted that Momon was unaffected by a blow to what should have been his eyes, which began to give the idea that perhaps Momon was not a being with flesh that could be affected by such blows.

Then, it happened, as Momon gave out a command and the entire tone of the battle changed, as Nabe changed a maid-like uniform with shining armored portions, and the image of Momon faded, replaced with a robe-like uniform, and a bleached skeletal face. What happened after did not shock him, as they won their respective fights, all the while Aizen had an amused smirk at his face.

"What is amusing you so much, Aizen?" Amelia asked from her seat.

"As expected, Momon and Nabe are even more than they seemed." The Shinigami replied.

"Is that an issue?"

"I do not think so. Still, I require more information." Aizen coolly informed.

"Oh? From who?"

"The ones they defeated."

[Aizen-sama, what should I do?] Jaecar asked, via his ring.

[You can deactivate your ability, but do not leave the area until told otherwise.]

"So, what are we going to do? Since I assume they are dead."

"I need to speak to Annika." Aizen replied.

* * *

Leinas and Nazz had easily cleared the undead swarming the gate, thus allowing the adventurers to enter the cemetery and together they began to fight their way through the grounds. Things were going rather well. So much so that the Espada no longer were the ones at the head of the group. This meant that even when they picked up on the incoming enemies, given the speed one of them displayed they had to fake surprise, as the adventurers heading the group were slaughtered by a masked fiend.

Shocked and horrified gasps went through all of those present, especially when a bulky and bandaged colored undead joined the masked attacker. They were the mid-tier undead Jack the Ripper and Corpse Collector, summoned by "Momon" to clear a path and after sent back to hold back the adventurers in case they made it through the gates.

"These two are on another level." Leinas said, taking her stance.

"Remember to hold back." Nazz mumbled.

"We'll handle this." She announced to the rest of the group

"B-But…" one tried to argue in shock, but Nazz interrupted.

"Move on ahead we will hold them."

"I'll take the masked guy." Leinas said.

"Good choice."

The duo lunged at the two undead. Jack reacted first going straight for the two Espada with Leinas placing herself between him and her partner. Jack went for a downwards slash, which Leinas deftly avoided by throwing herself back, which she followed up by pointing the tip of her spear at the undead and lunging herself forward.

Nazz having made his way past Jack attacked the Corpse Collector, trying to take him down with a vertical swing which the brute managed to catch easily. Not being bothered by this, he continued his attack, punching the undead in the face with his other hand. The blow seemed to stun the undead long enough for him to regain his weapon and land a strike on the Collector's shoulder, which only managed to slightly cut it, leaving only minor damage. Nazz was about to continue his assault, when a swing from the brute sent him into the ground.

Leinas found herself being thrown into a tree in an attempt to escape Jack's deadly swings. Ducking under another one of his attacks, Leinas witnessed as the wayward swing sliced clean through the tree. Taking this opportunity, Leinas thrusted her spear upwards, landing a clean hit through the creature's neck and into it's skull. Much to her surprise, it continued to squirm. More precisely, trying to wildly swing at her.

Getting back to her feet, Leinas used the distance created by the spear to push Jack away from him, leading to it letting out some horrifying moans and gasps. Still, the undead seemed to be more than capable to continue attacking wildly, so she activated her [Explosive Thrust] as she closed the distance between her and the undead, before stabbing him in the abdomen. The resulting concussive explosion of air sent pieces of the undead flying everywhere, leaving behind only the lower half of the body.

For his part Nazz was also dodging most of his opponent's blows. That was until the Collector managed to grab his free hand and pull the Espada towards him. However, this was Nazz's plan, because as soon as he was close enough for what seemed to be a bear-hug, he rammed his sword into the brute's neck. This was followed by a quick yet brutal move, as Nazz moved his sword to the right, slicing through the Collector's neck almost beheading it. However, he had managed to sever the spine, meaning his foe was unable to move, and open to the true beheading that followed.

"Are you two alright?" The adventurers that had not gone on ahead asked rushing to their side.

Even if the battles had been rather quick, all of them had felt the presence of the two undead and the power behind their attacks. They also noticed what they could only describe as being two individuals giving their best to quickly take them out, so much so that they now seemed to be heavily panting. Such show of bravery and spirit had not gone past them, as they rushed to their side and tried to offer them their help.

Some even went as far as presenting them with a potion, since they saw in the Espada the heavy hitters their group needed. Even, if some had moved on ahead while the Espada fought the undead duo, many believed that they might not make it that far especially if there were any other strong undead out there. However, the Espada had proved themselves able to take them on, so it only made sense to make sure they could carry on the fight.

Of course, these potions were quickly dismissed in favor for a small break, where a small group of adventurers would stay with them, while the rest moved on. It took some convincing, but the adventurers agreed to the plan and moved on, leaving a team of 10 behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cayo, Alvis and Yoruichi, were left to wander around the cemetery walls just in case any undead tried to climb over. Having nothing to do, they would exchange random topics of conversation, but nothing concrete. that was until Alvis decided to speak up about what had been said before the meeting.

"S-So, if you don't want us to think that you only think about sex, w-why do you act like it?"

"Oi. Like I said, it's among the more stimulating and pleasing things you can do. Why shouldn't I talk about it?" Cayo lightheartedly argued.

"You must really enjoy it then." Yoruichi remarked with a chuckle.

"I really do." Cayo replied with a laugh.

"If you only talk about having fun and enjoying yourself… W-Why are you here, why are you with us?" Alvis asked in a confused tone.

Cayo stopped, and turned around to look at his younger companion. He didn't seem that affected by the question. He eyed Alvis for a moment, before sighing, turning back around and beginning to walk away, continuing on with his task.

"Well, I like you people, so that's a big factor." Cayo replied.

"I-I'm serious!" Alvis growled in aggravation.

"I know. But that is a factor. Basically, you are asking why someone who seems as shallow as me is helping change the world, right?" Cayo stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I... Yes."

"Hmmm… I think it can be explained as a rich-boy's attempt at doing something that will leave a real impact in history. You see, I am the youngest child of a rather wealthy family and if not for having become an adventurer, I probably would have taken over the family business. Well, not really take over, but more be a figure head for my father, and the people he has running the actual business. So, I found myself choosing between a life of wealth, luxury, and women while working as a figure head, or a life where I actually do something for the world, and still have women. As you can see, I chose the latter, and after I meet Aizen, I thought what greater impact can one have outside of changing the world? That is why I am here. To do something meaningful with my life." Cayo said with a serious tone and expression that seemed out of place on the Octava Espada.

Alvis was somewhat taken aback by what was said. Truly it was not what he expected from what he thought Cayo was. This explained why Aizen would have considered bringing someone like him into the Espada. Since, surely Aizen would have not even considered having a simple-minded womanizer join them.

"I-I see." Alvis mumbled.

"You're surprised right?" Cayo asked, with a rather warm smile.

"Well... yeah. I am."

"Don't think too much about it. We have stuff to do."

* * *

The clean up of the cemetery ended in the early morning. However, the Espada had left before a true victory was achieved, given the fact Nazz had taken upon himself to leave. Leinas for her part, decided to follow after him, seeing no reason to remain behind if her partner wasn't going to stay with her. However, she began to be suspicious of what was going on, when she noticed that he was going deeper and deeper into the forested part of the cemetery, until he finally stopped.

"What are we doing here?" Leinas asked.

"I'm going to settle some unfinished business. I'll leave it to you to inform Aizen." The Dragon Lord replied.

"Wait. W-What!?..."

Leinas could only let out a word of shock before the remote controlled armor shot up into the sky, causing a shockwave that sent even her stumbling onto the ground. Soon enough Nazz had vanished from sight, and Leinas was left to return to the manor while making sure no one saw her, and questioned why she was alone and no longer with her partner.

Having sent a warning before her arrival, Leinas was meet by Juno and Amelia, with her superior having a less then pleasing look on her face.

"And you didn't try to stop him?" Amelia asked.

"I didn't have the time to do it! He just took off." Leinas growled back.

"At least his real body is still here. Aizen felt the same disturbance as him, and went to speak with him about it. I guess that Nazz took it upon himself to go out and act upon it on his own. Ugh. No matter. for the time being we will allow this." Amelia informed, beginning to walk away.

"Did he tell Aizen what made him act like this?"

"He did mention that it was another Dragon Lord, but he didn't let slip who it was. However, from his reaction and what Aizen said, it must have been an enemy. Aizen even theorizes it might be the same being who fatally injured him in the past." Amelia replied, to which Leinas sighed.

* * *

Deep in a nearby forest to E-Rantel, a silver, platinum color scale mail armor was floating through the air, with a myriad of weapons orbiting it. The armor's construction looked a bit similarly to that of dragon scales. It had some sort of small sword-like insignia that was embedded in the middle of its chest. In addition, the helmet had long hair-like fabric on top, as well as a layer of fur around the two arms. The armor had a pauldron depicting a dragon on both shoulder sides with two horns that protrude from it. This was the remotely controlled armor of the Platinum Dragon Lord, Tsaindorcus Vaision.

The armor was making it escape from its encounter with the powerful undead he had stumbled upon. Its power had surprised him. So much so that his armor had been damaged by it. Still that only meant that only using that armor he wasn't a match for the undead. Deep down he felt that using his own body, a victory might have been possible.

The armor was flying at high speed, when the Dragon Lord picked up on something else coming his way at similar speeds. He froze mid flight sensing the familiarity of the approaching being. He turned in the direction of the being, when a broadsword bathed in purple aura came rushing towards him, impaling the armor in the gut.

The Dragon Lord found himself being sent flying and eventually crashing into the forest below, with the resulting impact creating a sizable crater, and scattering all of his own weapons. He was quick to act and try to pull the blade from his gut, fearing the effect the purple aura could have on his armor. However, the blade lifted itself away from him and into the air.

He expected another attack, but the blade simply floated several feet away from the crater. Tsaindorcus Vaision began to get back up, when his senses picked up on the presence approaching him once again. Hardening his resolve he prepared for combat, as he landed near the floating blade. He quickly recognized who it was from the armor alone, even if his senses had already confirmed who it was, as much as he didn't want to believe it.

"Long time no see." The Catastrophe Dragon Lord growled.


	17. The Test: Aizen vs Shalltear

Queen Eilyte slowly made her way through the tunnels under the island's mountain, her current destination being the underwater cavern where their god Cthalpi resided. She was wearing a simple virginal white robe, with a golden depiction of her god on the back. It was long. So much so that part of it dragged on the floor.

There were several corridors, but only a few actually lead to the god's lair, with the others leading to either dead ends or deadly traps. On the walls, with about 2 meters of distance between each, were torches where green fire burned, painting the corridors with sickly greenish light. The tunnels were wide enough for 4 people to walk next to each other without much problems.

Knowing exactly the path to follow, Eilyte soon found herself in a large chamber. It was perfectly rectangular, with a stone path connecting the entrance to the exit, and width was nearly the same as a tunnel. On the ceilings were several lamps with the same green flames that decorated the corridors. Eilyte took one step on the bridge, when on the other side something began to emerge from the dark water.

It was a mass of gelatinous flesh, tentacles, eyes, and teeth filled maws. Said mass then began to take something one could call shape, as it amazingly began to reduce its massive body into a more humanoid shape. The creature continued to collapse and fold, until finally it took a form only slightly taller than the queen herself. Since its appearance, the thing had been making a sound, which could only be described as whistling, yet the noise itself was nothing more then a mockery of a human voice.

The creature had taken the shape of a generic looking woman with pale skin, long dark gray hair, similarly colored eyes, with a small bust and a robe not too different from the woman before it. It almost looked like an actual human being, outside of the fact that it still showed some slime like properties. The still whistling figure, which now seemed to be emitting the noise from its lips, suddenly stopped and spoke.

"Tekeli-li." It said in a mock greeting.

Eilyte naturally knew what it was, especially this old and evolved individual of the slime species. Before her now stood one of the Proto-Shoggoth, the first of its kind, and was summoned at the same time as the Deep One Priest, and with its great age had grown far stronger than the Proto-Shoggoth created and used by the Deep Ones.

"Stand aside. I wish to pray in peace." She announced beginning to walk towards the creature.

"You can do that somewhere else." It said, in a plane voice which seemed to belong to both male and female.

The queen gritted her teeth in anger. This Proto-Shoggoth much like the Priest and the other guardian of her god, infuriated with how they seemed to see themselves as her equal or superior. She was the queen of this island, surely, she should rule over all, naturally she did not want to go against Cthalpi's decisions, but wouldn't it have been better if these guardians were subservient to the queen?

While in her thoughts Eilyte missed the opportunity to growl out some kind of reply at the guardian, as the creature took a step to the side and revealed the other guardians. She had not heard the figure approach, but that was not new as that was always the case. This guardian moved without making a sound, almost as if it had no feet.

The new arrival was an old looking man with an ancient looking robe with a hood, and wore gloves whose age matched the rest of his clothing. He had a bland expression, which surprisingly felt very warm and welcoming to her even after all the times she had seen it. Yet his face bore unmoving eyes, and its face was very wax like. She had remembered that as a child it had tricked her, but now she knew that his face was in fact a mask.

This was a unique individual on the island, who had been summoned at the same time as the Priest and the other slime-like guardian. It was said that it possibly held more power than the two of them, yet currently no one could be sure of it, and that while it did not wield a [Necronomicon] of its own, it could use any other in existence. The second guardian was one of the Kings Worms, beings who were said to come from the corruption of normal worms when these consumed be body of evil inclined individuals.

The new arrival beckoned her to follow as it motioned deeper into the tunnel where her god rested. The Kings Worm rarely spoke, seemingly because its true voice would show its lack of humanity. That being why it used its body to communicate.

She followed it down the corridor and away from the bridge, where she could still hear the Proto-Shoggoth slowly go back into the water, where it normally resided in its true form. Soon she arrived at a much smaller cavern, which unlike the rest of the tunnels, seemed to be naturally formed. Yet on its walls were carved several symbols and the depictions of ancient history. Even some events which were said to have yet happened. In this chamber rested the underwater pool where Cthalpi rested. Its water was crystal clear, and anyone could see inside a massive black shape resting at its bottom.

Eilyte took a few steps into the cavern, when suddenly one of the ancient guardian's gloved hands grabbed onto her robe pulling it, and effectively exposing her body. This made very visible her unused gills, and certain patches of skin which were scaled like a fish or Deep One. To this she replied with an angered hiss. It wasn't because it was looking at her naked body, but the fact the thing that looked like an old man had not warned her. However, the Kings Worm simply used its other hand to motion to the water, transmitting to her an order, not a suggestion or request.

Doing her best to ignore him, knowing that a fight was not the best way to go about it, especially in the location she was in, the queen simply looked away from the fiend and walked towards the water. There, she sat by the edge, letting her legs partially go in. Clasping her hands together she closed her eyes and concentrated on what was bothering her. She thought of her insecurities as a queen and above that her fear of not being able to bare a successor. Having visualized these things in her mind, she allowed her body to fall into the water and join Cthalpi.

* * *

Annika was on her knees, her hands clasped together, her head hung low and her eyes closed in silent prayer. She called upon her gods and asked for strength to see through the task Aizen had asked of her.

She was in one of the empty bedrooms in the manor in E-Rantel, the only window was blocked by the curtain, so the only light came from the several candles lit around the room. Normally, Annika had a shrine with depictions of the Four Great Gods. However, given the nature of the situation she had not had time to set it up. She was wearing a simple gown since it was easy to put on or take off.

Just earlier Aizen had asked her to resurrect the dead. Something the both of them believed she could do, even if one of the corpses was badly burnt. However, because of her abilities, this process would involve extensive physical contact with the body. That was the reason why at first, she refused to do it. Still, in the end she gave in to her superior's request. Such was his skill with words and her wish to not fail him, even if the situation did not feel that comfortable for her.

Having now taken on a task that, not only she had never done before, to succeed at it twice, and for two bodies that could not be in less than perfect condition. That was why she was deep in prayer to her gods. She had been doing so for a while, and was just now in the last prayer she knew and found useful for the situation. She then took a deep breath, and continued her prayers directing them now to someone she placed above the Four Gods she had learned to worship and serve.

This new addition who stood above all in her eyes was the one who gave her, her new power, Aizen. After meeting him, Amelia saw in him a god of flesh and blood. Someone who could bend the rules of the world to his own will, yet he himself would never bend to anyone. Her faith and commitment to him were enough to have Annika put her own feelings aside and try to fulfill an assignment that went well beyond what she was comfortable with. That being said, Annika now sent all her prayers to Aizen, the great god who would one day replace the four she worshiped.

Several moments later, Annika was interrupted by a knock at the door, the female Espada was quickly brought back from her prayers as she knew this meant that the time had come, and she would have to see her task through.

"Please enter.~" She said, and the door opened revealing Alvis.

"We have recovered the bodies from the morgue, like Aizen-sama requested. W-When will you be able to begin?" Alvis nervously asked.

"R-Right away. I ask you to bring the body of the woman first."

* * *

Tsaindorcus Vaision strengthened his will so as to keep his control over his armor absolute. He felt as if the situation had gone from bad to worse, as before him stood someone he genuinely never expected to see again. Before him was the Catastrophe Dragon Lord, a being who in the past unfortunately lived up to his title, and because of that had to be put down.

Put down he was, or so he thought, as he seemed rather well from the presence his armor exuded. So much so he seemed stronger. Not only that, but his presence was different from the Dragon Lord he knew in the past. Yet, he was still similar enough to be recognizable as the same being.

His thoughts were brought to a quick end when his opponent took one step forward. The motion, coupled with the shock of the situation and what had happened before, caused the Platinum Dragon Lord to act like a rookie and reflexively attack. With one motion he sent all of his weapons flying at his opponent. An action that was greeted by Naz'da'gar placing his broadsword in a vertical position between himself and the incoming weapons, without the use of hand motions.

"I'm not here to play around." Naz'da'gar hissed.

His blade began to spin like a fan, creating a surprisingly effective barrier that blocked the incoming projectiles, sending them flying in every direction. Stopping the rotation of his sword, the Dragon Lord grabbed on to its hilt and once again stared the Platinum Dragon Lord down.

"Have you come for revenge?" Tsaindorcus asked, straightening his posture.

"Would that surprise you?"

"No…" The Platinum Dragon Lord said as he sighed.

"Understand that what I did to you in the past was my only option. And was something you brought upon yourself." He then added.

"It is shocking to see that the great Platinum Dragon Lord justifying murder with his lack of ability to handle those that go against his ideals." Naz'da'gar growled.

"Preposterous! You know very well it was your actions that forced me to attack you! You were offered an opportunity if you ceased your pointless slaughter, one which you dismissed. After that what was I supposed to do!?" The Platinum Dragon Lord roared back.

"I have told you in the past, that my actions were far from pointless. I simply did what you and the rest of our kind are to cowardly to do, and bring about true peace in this world." Naz'da'gar argued with anger in his words.

"The slaughter of entire towns and settlements is not a justifiable act!"

"I slaughtered them, so as to put an end to all possible threats to the order you hold so dear. Do not stand there and say that I attacked people at random like some monster. You are very aware of those who I destroyed, and what they were doing in the background. Yet, you stood in the background, far too concerned with the "big" threats. Too blind to see the ones brewing in your own backyard!" The Catastrophe Dragon Lord shouted back.

"But…" He said as he paused, and then continued.

"I do admit that my methods were rather crude and ineffective. It was far too great a mission to be undertaken by one being, or via the means I employed. However, as I'm sure you can see, much has changed, that includes my methods." Naz'da'gar informed.

Tsaindorcus Vaision, was stunned with what his attacker said. Never would he have expected the Catastrophe Dragon Lord to change his mentality to such a degree. If he had ever expected that to be possible, he would have never been forced to try and kill him. Still, he did not know what had actually changed, but from how his fellow Dragon Lord spoke, he was expecting a more well thought out and peaceful approach.

"Yet, that does not mean, I will let you go unpunished for what you did to me." Naz'da'gar growled.

Tightening the grip on his sword, Naz'da'gar then enveloped his blade in a purple aura. Seeing this the Platinum Dragon Lord heightened his senses to their max and unleashed his next attack. Clapping his hands together, the weapons that were scattered around the area shot in the direction of his adversary. His opponent however was faster than he expected, as he lunged towards him, before his blades could make any contact.

Not letting his surprise get to him, Tsaindorcus prepared to redirect his weapons to his advancing opponent, hopping to hit him in the back. However, before he could do anything, a figure appeared between them, this surprise seemingly stunning both of the Dragon Lords, as Naz'da'gar stopped his charge almost immediately. The new arrival seemed human in appearance. However, he felt different than any other Tsaindorcus had come across. He even felt different than the beings from YGGDRASIL. He was wore all white clothing, with a katana on his left, and a confident yet calm expression.

"That is enough, Naz'da'gar." The stranger calm said.

"Keh! It's not like I was going to kill him." Naz'da'gar remarked.

"Either way, I will not allow this conflict to escalate any further. He is too valuable of a possible ally to antagonize."

"A-As you wish." Naz'da'gar replied, much to Tsaindorcus' surprise.

"Greetings. I am Aizen. Sōsuke Aizen." The new arrival said.

Once again, the Platinum Dragon Lord did not know what to say or think. The name was not entirely new to him, as he had gotten some information on the Espada Mercenary Company. What didn't match up to his information, was the description he had been given of the man that went by that same name. He also now understood who was the mysterious man in armor that was part of the group.

He was unsure how to proceed. While Naz'da'gar seemed fully passive since the arrival of Aizen, the man himself was impossible to read. His eyes felt very overwhelming and dominant, yet at the same time managed to put him at a strange sense of ease. As if he could place all of his hopes on this man, and in return had them fulfilled.

"Tsaindorcus Vaision. Also known as the Platinum Dragon Lord." He managed to say.

"I am honored to be in the presence of another one of your kind." Aizen said, with a small, cordial bow.

The Platinum Dragon Lord was silent. He was unsure of how he should reply to such strange kindness and cordiality. It in no way felt faked or forced, and certainly this Aizen was not affected by being in the presence of a Dragon Lord. Perhaps he should answer honesty with honesty and get his questions out of the way.

"Why are you here?"

"Like I said, I did not want this conflict to escalate. I also was interested in meeting a potential ally." Aizen replied calmly.

"Ally?" The Dragon Lord asked, with a tone that implied a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed. Of course, I make this offer with some basis. From what I've been told I believe that in the future our interests might align, and that one of us will call upon the other for help. I was wondering if until then, we would simply be able to coexist? And of course, this incident would be put behind us." The Shinigami informed.

Tsaindorcus pondered silently on the offer. It was rather vague in its nature, and he was simply offered help in the future, or he himself would have to aid them, as long as he ignored this incident. He didn't think that Aizen would call upon him to do anything questionable in nature, his eyes and expression told him that much. Letting the incident go didn't seem like that big an issue, since so far Aizen had kept the Catastrophe Dragon Lord in check, and how he acted towards Aizen showed him that this wouldn't change anytime soon.

"Very well. I will take you up on your offer Aizen."

"I am glad to hear that. Now, I would also like to know what you were running from. I can assume it is the same thing that created that hole in your right shoulder." The Shinigami remarked.

A silence fell upon the trio, as the Platinum Dragon Lord felt like he had gotten himself into a difficult situation. His instincts told him that Aizen was not related to the creature he had faced, at least not directly. Still, talking to him about the creature, did not feel right, no matter how much Aizen's expression put him at ease.

"Answer the question." Naz'da'gar growled in his impatience.

"I do not see how it is of any benefit to you to know anything about it." Tsaindorcus said, looking at Aizen.

"I understand your concern for our newly formed alliance. However, I believe that if the creature was strong enough stand up to one of the strongest Dragon Lords, and make him withdraw, said creature should be further analyzed."

"And who would you send, in order to 'test' the creature?"

"I would go of course." Aizen replied in a relaxed fashion.

Once again the Dragon Lord felt uneasy with the sheer presence, power and confidence Aizen exuded. It made him see no issues with telling Aizen about the creature. In the back of his mind he also saw this as an opportunity to know more about Aizen, which at the moment felt like a necessary thing.

"You can go in the same direction I came from. You will arrive at a large clearing, with a female undead in red colored armor. I believe she will only attack if provoked or when you are within a certain range." Tsaindorcus informed, pointing in the direction behind him.

"Thank you." Aizen said, before vanishing.

"…"

Tsaindorcus was about to speak, when Naz'da'gar spoke over him.

"We should wait for him to return."

* * *

Using Shunpo, Aizen quickly arrived at said clearing where in the center rested the undead that had been mentioned to him. The creature was unmoving in the center of the clear area. Aizen eyed her carefully, it was strange that something like this would be left to guard an open area.

What his intuition told him was that she was either left here to get someone else's attention, or on the opposite side her being here was a complete whim. Analyzing the creature and her armor from the distance, he felt that she was too high leveled to be in a place like this in order to get attention. No, having something like her here was a complete waste, that much he could tell. Either way, Aizen was certain he would find his answer soon enough.

Via Shunpo, Aizen reduced the distance between them to less than half, at which point the female undead lifted her head bathing him with pure killing intent, before she lunged at him. Taking advantage of the simple nature of the attack, Aizen threw himself to the right easily dodging it, before lifting his left hand towards her.

"Bakudō #4. Hainawa."

At his command a yellow rope of Reishi darted from his hand to the creature, which from it's pale skin and red eyes Aizen believed to be a vampire, wrapping around her and for the moment seemingly immobilizing her.

"Y-You insect!" She roared.

"I ask you to remain still. It will make this much easier."

As Aizen said this he slowly unsheathed his blade, to which the creature's eyes went to as soon as it was bathed by the sunlight. To the sight of the weapon, the vampire simply laughed, right before tensing her muscles and breaking free of the restraints.

"Do not make me laugh. As if someone of your level can do something to me." She laughed.

"Perhaps. Still, must we fight?" Aizen asked, giving her a somewhat charm filled expression.

"Oya.~ Fight? Not really. For someone like you, punishment is more fitting. But do not worry, I will take your above average human looks into consideration." She replied with a mischievous tone.

Once again, the female vampire lunged at her prey. This time she went for him with her free hand wanting to grab him. However, just like before he managed to avoid the attack by throwing himself back, which only managed to further amuse her. He was like a hamster who once freed from his cage would run around, and even try to escape its master, as the simple animal he was.

"Ara! It seems like I will have to put you in a cage.~" She remarked.

"But before we get to that, [Charm Species]!" The vampire added.

For a moment her prey's face seemed to shift before going back to normal, seemingly satisfied by the result as her face twisted into a perverse expression.

"Why don't you come to me?" She suggested.

He didn't say anything but accepted her offer as he began to approach her, stopping only when he was at arm's reach of her.

"Such a well behaved pet you are. But, I did say you would be punished."

With one swift motion, she hit the man in the chest with her free hand, easily sending him into the ground. Before he had anytime to even consider getting up from the ground, she stepped on his head, doing her best so as to not kill her new toy.

"Much better, don't you think? Beings like you only deserve to be under my feet."

She began to feel a certain heat beginning to form in her midsection, as she looked upon the figure of his form under her feet. The thought of his face, which she almost pitied for having been born in such a bland world as this, being deformed by her foot. She could already imagine dragging him home, having him healed, just to chain him and break him down all over again, over and over again until she got bored.

Her thoughts came to a swift end, when a hand fell on her right shoulder. The touch was so slight and so calm, that it didn't cause her to attack right away, but instead turn her head to as to see who it was. Much to her surprise it was her prey, who showed no signs of having been under her feet or on the floor. Her eyes then darted to the floor when she realized that under her foot was a rock instead.

"Fascinating." Her prey remarked in a calm tone.

He followed this by raising his other hand, pulling back his middle finger with his thumb, releasing it afterwards, effectively flicking her. At first she didn't expect nothing, but soon she found herself being sent flying by the physical force behind the blow. The strength was such that she was sent several feet back, until ultimately, she was sent rolling across the floor and into the dirt. What Aizen had just used was a Hakuda move used by high leveled Shinigami called, "Oni Dekopin". He knew its effectiveness, as he had once been on its receive end.

"I was led to believe your kind ware immune to mind altering abilities. Since that rule does not seem to apply to you, do you really deserve to feel as superior as you do?" Aizen asked with a smirk.

Almost as if his words had a physical effect on her, the vampire got back to her feet with lightning speed, her face twisted with anger and her eyes adorned with a crimson glow. Anyone else would most likely expect an attack from her at this point. However, Aizen did not. From what he had learned so far, she had a great tendency to speak, and boasting herself and blemish her adversaries. That being said, she would first speak and counter his questioning of her abilities, before seeing her words through with actions.

"How dare you!? I am Shalltear Bloodfallen! One of the servants of the Supreme Beings! I will not be mocked by the likes of you!" She roared balefully at him.

"I see. Then, why are you in a place like this? Alone nonetheless. Have these 'Supreme Beings', forsaken you?" Her prey asked, with that hatefully calm and confident expression.

"A-Alone…"

Shalltear froze, her mind going back to everything that had happened before. She had remembered having attacked a group of people. Then there was a flash, but everything after that was a blur. As her mind worked on trying to make reason of her being there, her eyes kept themselves on her prey, her senses for the first time taking him in fully.

It was then that she felt something strange about him. Almost as if something about his nature was actively trying to assault her. With this new revelation, her mind easily transitioned from questioning her circumstances and her ideas of keeping him as a pet, to the idea of killing him. Surely, that would be the only option to someone who had mocked her, and now was assailing her with his presence alone.

"I've had enough of hearing you talk. I will now do what I should have done in the beginning, and squash you like the bug you are!" Shalltear growled.

"Indeed. Let us finish this."

Ignoring him, Shalltear attacked head on. However, this time she placed effort into her attack, not like before where she was putting in her attacks the same effort one does behind swatting away a fly. Easily closing the distance between them, with lightning speed she easily pierced through her opponent's gut.

She saw his body bend forwards, yet he continued to infuriate her, as instead of a shocked or painfilled expression, he was wearing an amused smirk on his face. Her mood worsened as his image faded, leaving behind his suit jacket, her senses quickly picked up on her prey, who was now not to far to her right, his upper body covered only by a thin shirt.

"Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō."

She saw him aim his index finger at her which sparked with yellow energy, this was followed by the appearance of six energy beams that slammed into her mid-section before she could react. Shalltear let out superior sounding laugh. Her immunities to resist binding and immobilizing made her feel confident that she could break out of it if she wished.

Noting that her left arm was free from the restraints, she went to lift it and use magic on her target, just to find herself unable to do so. She naturally tried to free herself from them, but found that her wild attempts at freedom did not work. Her eyes then widened in shock, unable to grasp how she could have been rendered immobile due to her passives and immunities. Nothing made sense to Shalltear as her mind reeled from the implications. Just then she heard him speak again.

"Do not worry. You will be free after I am done. That being said, allow me to say my goodbye." He informed, still with that superior expression that filled Shalltear with hate.

Aizen knew that for this part he would have to hold himself back greatly, and suppress the lion's share of his power, so as to not risk killing Shalltear, since something told him that in the long run, him killing her here would not be that beneficial for him. It was her mention of "Supreme Beings", and the obvious fact she did not know why she was there that made him make this decision. So, blocking part off his power, he prepared to cast his final attack.

"Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi."

Shalltear's mouth was agape as she saw another unfamiliar spell take shape all around her in the form of near complete blackness. What further shocked her was the fact that as the Darkness formed all around her, she could not "see" anything. Only black as the hatefully smiling face of the "insect" was all that she last saw, before the darkness overtook her sight.

* * *

Aizen did not wait to see the aftermath of the attack. That was no longer important as he felt he had acquired a good gauge of her strength. Having made that decision, he vanished from the scene using Shunpo, leaving the red clad vampire to her fate.

The two Dragon Lords had spent the entire time looking around, not directing a single word to each other, as neither had a particular desire to speak with the other. That was why, Aizen's return was the necessary thing to inject some life back into the bored Dragon Lords.

"Well?" Tsaindorcus asked in an almost eager tone.

"She's still alive."

"Did you risk your life for nothing?"

"Watch your tone." Naz'da'gar growled.

"I understand you are worried, but yes, I did get somethings done." Aizen calmly remarked.

"Her name is Shalltear Bloodfallen. She mentioned being a servant of the 'Supreme Beings'. However, it was visible that she did not know why she was there. In terms of power, you were correct to escape. At least as you are now, you would not able to defeat her." He calmly added.

Tsaindorcus fell into a deep silence, as the new information was very troubling. The designation "Supreme Beings", immediately made him think of the Eight Greed Kings or Six Great Gods, or to a lesser extent those he accompanied in the fight against the Evil Deities. These Supreme Beings were not beings from this world. That was what his gut told him. The same went for this Shalltear Bloodfallen. He wondered if he should share this information with Aizen. As much as the man seemed to be open to a genuine partnership, he believed that telling him that much information would not be wise. At least for the time being.

"When it comes to what should be done with her. I say she should be left as she is." Aizen said, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"You're concerned what these Supreme Beings might do?" The Platinum Dragon Lord asked.

"I am. As she is, they might come back for her. That being said, we should leave her alone for the time being."

"…Very well. Do you need me for anything else?" Tsaindorcus asked.

"Not for the time being."

"Then, I will bid you farewell." With that he vanished into the sky.

"Is it true? Is she that strong?" Naz'da'gar asked.

"Her strength is considerable, but not something the Espada ranked 4 and above could not defeat. But, we can discuss this later. For the time being let us go back."

* * *

Arriving back in the manor, Aizen dismissed the Dragon Lord, before making his way back to the office, where Amelia was already waiting for him. Doing so while she looked into a half full glass of wine.

"Did Annika see her mission through?" Aizen asked, closing the door behind him.

"She did. And they have been restrained in the space under the building, like you requested." Amelia replied.

"And how is Annika?"

"She is resting. I don't really know if she needs it, but you asked a lot of her today. Even so she managed to see it through, so I saw nothing wrong with letting her rest for the time being." She informed, finishing her glass.

"I understand. Then, should we go see our new guests?"

"Yes. But before we do that, I want to know what happened while you were away dealing with the Nazz situation." Amelia replied.

"He felt the [Wild Magic] used by his fellow Dragon Lords to control lifeless armors like he does. In this case he felt the magic of Tsaindorcus Vaision, also known as the Platinum Dragon Lord. He also being the one that gave him the near fatal injury that drove him into the cave we found him in."

"And he wanted some kind of retribution for that injury? I guess I understand why Nazz did what he did. Still, going so openly against us is a serious issue." Amelia had sternly pointed out.

"True, but because of this conflict we uncovered something even more interesting." Aizen informed with a please smile, which was enough take Amelia's mind off the Dragon Lord's actions.

"You see, the Platinum Dragon Lord before being attacked by Naz'da'gar was attacked by something else. This allowed me to do two things. First, it allowed me to offer him a partnership, which for the time being he accepted, even if he is still somewhat reluctant to trust us. Second, I also had contact with this creature, confronting her myself."

"Is that why you lost part of your suit?"

"Yes. Her name is Shalltear Bloodfallen. A vampire servant of the 'Supreme Beings', as she put it. However, there was more to her than that, as from what I could determine she was not there on their orders. She herself didn't seem to know why she was there, but she did seem to know that she had to attack whoever came into a specific range. The same should apply to any force that is hostile towards her."

"Could it be that there is something in that area?" Amelia suggested.

"I don't believe that is the case. I felt nothing in the area."

"How strong was she?"

"Her power is considerable…" Aizen began, but Amelia spoke over him.

"Is she stronger then you?"

"No. But she is stronger than most of the Espada. The Espada ranked 4 to 1 should be able to handle her, if transformed. In the case of Naz'da'gar, using his armor he should do somewhat a better job than the Platinum Dragon Lord, but using his own power, victory should not be difficult to achieve." Aizen replied, his words visibly surprising Amelia.

"So, you are telling me that there is something out there that could pose a threat to the Espada? Not only that, but there might also be these 'Supreme Beings' laying in wait somewhere?"

"Correct."

"An unexpected turn of events, that's to be sure. Especially, now that we are dealing with this Momon and Nabe situation…" Amelia remarked, falling into a brief silence.

"Do you think this is in anyway connected?" She asked, not really sounding convinced by her own words.

"Hm. An interesting thought." Aizen admitted.

"But something we can discuss later. For the time being, lead the way." Amelia said.

* * *

The duo made their way to the large bookshelf that rested in the room. Aizen placed his hand on one of the books and pulled it back. This caused part of the bookshelves to move apart, revealing a passageway which both stepped into. This was followed by the floor below them to begin moving and lowering, showing that this hidden space was in fact an elevator, which lead them to a small corridor. This stone corridor, had to their left stairs that lead to the entrance in the first floor, and to their right was a large metal door.

Going through the metal door, they arrived in a large open space. It was covered by stone bricks and lit by several torches. In the center of the room were the newly resurrected Clementine and Khajiit Dale Badantel. They were sitting on the floor, having been stripped of their equipment, so that they were now wearing simple looking robes.

Sitting on a small bench near the door was Alvis. He looked bored out of his mind even if he was trying his best to hide it. The responsibility of looking over the prisoners had been placed on him, since he could influence their minds if necessary, and even being the weakest of the Espada he could easily handle the two prisoners.

"Alvis, you are dismissed." Aizen announced, as soon as he entered the room.

"As you wish." The young Espada said, taking a bow before leaving.

"Greetings. I am Aizen. Sōsuke Aizen. This is Amelia. Amelia Bedelia Aigner." Aizen informed.

"Might I know your names?" He added.

"I-I am Khajiit Dale Badantel." The man hesitantly replied.

"Clementine.~" The woman said in a mischievous, albeit disinterested tone.

"I will be very direct with the both of you. I want you to join me and aid the Espada in their cause." Aizen said.

"Uh? And what is this cause?" Khajiit asked incredulously.

"I wish to change this world, and in order to do so, I offer you the chance to join my forces. Of course, as you are, the two of you are rather weak so you will be gifted with a power boost of sorts. In return, I expect full servitude. I believe that isn't asking much, after having brought you two back to life." Aizen replied with a stern, yet superior tone.

Khajiit looked at Aizen, then Amelia. He had lived long enough to understand who these people were, and knew they were the ones in charge. He found himself focused on Aizen's eyes, and they made him shiver. He felt like those eyes would tell him no lie, at least not in this situation. He understood that in Aizen's eyes he was another pawn, one that he would like to have, but failing to obtain it would not be the biggest loss for him.

Khajiit took everything in, like he had done several times after having woken up next to the being named Annika, alive and with his body restored. He had been completely humiliated by that woman, yet he found himself unable to feel anger towards her, since he had been the fool all along. His victory had never been possible, and he doubted that it would have ever been, in the face of a magic caster of her caliber.

Now, he was given new life and new purpose. These people saw in him a possible pawn in their plans to change the world. To be honest he cared little for how they wanted to change it. His past did not allow him much choice when it came to new opportunities.

Aizen even offered him more power, which for him made things immediately more interesting. Above all this, was still the fact that he was alive. That someone brought him back to what for the time being seemed full capacity, even after he had been badly burnt. He needed to learn more about this. He saw in this opportunity a possible way to expand his magical abilities.

"T-The woman that brought us back to life, d-did she also gain her powers from you?" He asked expectantly.

"Correct." Aizen calmly replied.

He was right. This sounded perfect for him. For all that the world knew he was dead. No one would be looking for him now, meaning he could devote all his time to this. Looking at Aizen and Amelia, he got to his knees, then bowed placing his hands and forehead on the floor.

"P-Please, allow me to serve you! Allow me to gain access to such pits of magical knowledge as the one who brought me back did." Khajiit pleaded.

"You have chosen well. Now, what about you, Clementine?" Amelia asked, looking at the woman.

"Since this is a choice, I will decline.~" Clementine replied, jumping back to her feet.

"Oh, really? You're leaving?" Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Correct~" Clementine remarked with a mocking smirk.

"So, you are going back out, and get yourself killed once again?" Aizen asked, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Excuse me~?" She hissed, her head tilting to the side.

"Did I say something wrong? Do you honestly expect a different outcome when you face the same being that killed you again?"

Clementine's face twisted into an expression that was a mix of annoyance and anger, her eyes scanning both him and Amelia. She noted the katana on his left, yet she also didn't feel anything about its owner that gave her a reason to be on guard. She found his eyes extremely annoying. Perhaps she should disarm him, and after that take his eyes. Perhaps she should also take his tongue, that was also beginning to annoy her.

She eyed Khajiit for just a brief moment, quickly dismissing him since he had already pledged his loyalty to the people before them. Clementine then eyed Amelia, she seemed to be a normal human, which for her seemed to be a perfect hostage in the given situation.

Aizen's words served to fuel her anger, as it reminded her of the humiliation she had felt at the hands of some undead magic caster. Not that it mattered now, after making her way out of this place, Clementine was certain that now that she knew what she was dealing with, she would take the undead out.

Strengthening her resolve, Clementine decided to use [Flow Acceleration] and [Pace of the Wind] to close the distance between herself and Aizen. She opted to use both on the man, maybe because he just pissed her off that much.

Activating both [Martial Arts], Clementine lunged at Aizen, however just after she began her attack, she felt something akin to an incredible weight falling on her back, sending her straight onto the floor. Gritting her teeth, Clementine placed her hands on the floor trying to push herself back up, her head moving up and meeting Aizen as she did so.

"Is something wrong, Clementine?" Aizen asked calmly.

"Y-You b-bastard!" She shouted.

"I simply wish for you to reconsider your choice. Understand, that you are not at the level to compete with an Overlord-type undead." The Shinigami informed.

"I-Impossible!" Khajiit said, shock visible in his voice.

"An understandable reaction. An Overlord is a creature of legend, not something one can ever expect to meet. However, we have had a previous experience with one. Based on that experience, and taking into account what we know of what Clementine faced, I believe that it was in fact an Overlord." Aizen explained.

"W-We never stood a chance…" Khajiit mumbled with a nervous chuckle.

Aizen then turned his attention back to Clementine, who was still firmly held under the pressure of his Reiatsu. In order to get quicker results, he made it so that most of the pressure was applied on her back, so as to send her mind back to the moment of her death. This option seemed to be paying out, as during the brief moment he took his attention from her, she seemed to have curled into a fetal position, becoming a quivering mess on the floor.

"Is there something you wish to say, Clementine?" He asked sternly.

"S-Stop…" She mumbled.

"I did not understand. Could you please speak up?"

"S-Stop." Clementine repeated, this time so everyone could listen to her.

"You have to ask nicely. I have no room for unruliness among my people. You have to ask me nicely." Aizen informed, with a stern and commanding tone.

"…"

Clementine was about to speak, but he interrupted her.

"Another thing, this time for the both of you, when referring to me, do so as Aizen-sama. Now, you were saying, Clementine?"

"P-Please… have m-mercy, A-Aizen…-sama."

"Very well." Aizen remarked, lifting his hold on her.

Even after having been freed, Clementine remained as she was, a quivering mess, her mind going through her final moments in the embrace of the undead magic caster.

"Did you break her?" Amelia asked, looking at Clementine.

"In a sense, but do not worry. She won't be difficult to rebuild. Still, perhaps you should go back. You might be needed upstairs, sooner or later. Also have it so that what I told you before we came here, is made known to all Espada." Aizen replied.

"Oy. If you insist." She sighed, leaving as he had suggested.

"Now, the three of us have a lot to discuss." Aizen said, looking at Clementine and Khajiit.

* * *

As Ainz entered his usual double room from before, he dispelled his magic and resumed his true form, showing his bleached white marbel face as an Overlord. The mythril plate around his neck clinked loudly against the armor he had created with his magic as he sat down on the cheap straw bed with cotton sheets.

After he had explained his part in the previous night's activities in the incident in the cemetery, he had been awarded that metal plate, along with the adventurer rank it represented. Ainz could not help but feel vindicated and proud from his choices that led to this. Especially the awestruck looks the others in the inn were throwing his way. Still, despite this he also felt dissatisfied.

In his nonexistent heart, he had hoped a promotion all the way to orichalcum rank, and as he fiddled with the plate it reminded him of a similar experience in his original world when he was just Suzuki Satoru, the Japanese salaryman.

"How insolent of those bag-worms to only give you mythril rank, my lord." A nearby Nabe said with venom in her cool voice as she noticed her master picking at his plate.

This brought Ainz out of his musings as he calmly replied.

"Don't say that, Nabe. The guild had reasonable concerns for promoting a newbie so quickly. Still, the surviving guards from last night are speaking of my actions around E-Rantel and raising my name. All as planned." Ainz said in a pleased tone.

Only a small number of people knew of the matter, but when he narrated the events to the guild, "Momon's" accomplishments were truly unbelievable. Though he could have been elevated to orichalcum rank right away, but that hadn't happened because he had no prior accomplishments, and the investigations were not complete. Therefore, the guild decided to be prudent about the matter, so as to not displease a golden talent.

As time goes by, the story of the battle in the cemetery, as well as the great name of "Momon" would spread throughout the city, thanks to the fleeing guards' stories of his exploits. The plan had gone so smoothly that Ainz could not help but be pleased. It had all gone perfectly. His inner reverie was once again interrupted by Nabe's cold voice.

"May I ask how we should deal with those two?"

"Hm? Lizzie and Nfirea Bareare? She said she would pay everything she had. Therefore, I will have her bring Nfirea to Carne Village. They will make potions for me. No, for the Great Tomb of Nazarick."

As Ainz replied, Nabe fell into an uncomfortable silence as he looked upon her. It was clear that something bothered her so Ainz calmly spoke to her.

"Nabe. Is something the matter?"

"Actually, Ai... I mean, Momon-sa...n. I was referring to those two lower lifeforms from the Espada. The ones that were so rude to you in the Adventurer's Guild."

"Ah, you mean them..."

All at once, Ainz understood what she meant. Truthfully, he had forgotten, or more accurately, he pushed it away from his consciousness. The adventurers that came to greet him as he carried Nfirea on his shoulder, had informed him that the only reason that they were able to breach the gate and enter E-Rantel's cemetery was due to the aid of the Espada. The same two members that he had met, before setting out with Nfirea and the Swords of Darkness.

He already knew this for the most part, as one of his passives had allowed him to sense the destruction of his undead summons. The Bone Vultures and Wraiths were low-tier undead summons, so he would not have fretted over it. They held back the adventurers whose ranks ranged from iron to gold, and gave him an even better idea as to the power scaling of the other adventurers. However, his other concerns were raised after that...

"What were their names again?... Eh... Hm... Ah. Leinas and Nazz, wasn't it?" Ainz mindlessly muttered aloud.

"My humblest apologies, Momon-san. I have difficulty remembering the names of these inferior lifeforms." Nabe apologetically stated with a bow.

"Eh? Oh. Ah. Umu. That's fine Nabe." Ainz quickly waved it off as he realized she was replying to him talking to himself.

Dragging his thoughts away from her, Ainz refocused his thoughts on the 2 mercenaries that he met, and the ones the adventurers seemed more than happy to discuss despite their previously established dislike for them. He had listened as closely as he could back then, and it both stirred his curiosity and concerned him regarding two things.

First, his earlier suspicions regarding the potential usefulness of [Martial Arts], and how the adventurers had described them being used to completely decimate the remaining undead at the gates, which included his low-tier summons. Second, was the fact that the 2 Espada had done the same to the mid-tier undead summons he had left behind as another line of defense against interference, Jack the Ripper and Corpse Collector.

Based on what the adventurers had told him, and what he could guess by comparing estimated levels, in order for the Espada to take them on 1-on-1, they would have to be as strong, if not a bit stronger than Gazef Stronoff, or that Clementine woman he had "fought". This made him curious and he wondered as to how to make use of the Espada in the future, and his desire to gather more information on them grew.

'It really surprised me that a for-profit mercenary company sent help for free. Maybe they'll use this to gain favors. Oh! That's good! I need to use that! Dammit. I guess I should have taken them up on their offer...'

He silently cursed himself for turning them down, because now he would have to find another way to gain more information on them. He wanted to speak with them directly after rescuing Nfirea, but they had already left after finishing their battles. Still, Ainz also grew concerned about the Espada themselves. Just how strong were their members? This was a question Ainz wanted answers to, but no matter how hard he thought on it he couldn't come up with an answer.

Ideally he'd like to use his spell [Discern Enemy] to answer some of those questions, but using his Momon persona and its armor kept him from using that spell. There were other methods he could use, but none guaranteed success. Especially if they were high enough leveled to detect those methods. Ainz lightly shook his head, and decided to kick that can for his future self to pick up as he then remembered something else...

"Let's leave the matter of the Espada aside for now. I need to check in with Albedo." Ainz said as he placed his joined left index and middle fingers on his left temple.

[Message].

He received word earlier from Entoma Vasilissa Zeta. She was an Arachnoid NPC and one of the Pleiades Battle Maids of Nazarick. Via [Message] she tried to relay news of some sort, but since he was busy dealing with Nfirea's kidnapping, he could not speak and was told to contact Albedo later. It was only now that he remembered to do so.

After the [Message] spell connected to Albedo, she spoke with a seriousness in her voice that took Ainz off-guard.

[Ainz-sama. Shalltear Bloodfallen has rebelled against us.]

For a moment, he had no idea what those words meant. Albedo's sudden report had far exceeded his imagination. After they slowly filtered into his mind, Ainz's reaction was akin to that of a moron as the lights in his skull faded to black...

"… Hah?"


	18. The Test: Espada vs Vampire Brides

Amelia let out a sigh as she walked out of the Adventurer Guild. She had been called upon to take part in a meeting with the guildmaster Pluton Ainzach, E-Rantel's mayor Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier, leader of the Magician's Guild Theo Rakheshir, and every Mythril ranked adventurer team E-Rantel had at it's disposal.

The meeting was regarding a vampire that had been seen near E-Rantel. Amelia knew exactly who this vampire was, but that meant nothing during the meeting, since she was to feign ignorance of the topic. Her role in the meeting was to sit there, speak whenever needed, cause the commotion her presence alone created, and above all that make sure Momon took part in the assignment to take out this vampire. Luckily for her, he also made his own case to be the one to go after her. He had even come up with a cute little story. However, that was not important at the moment, since she had to return to the manor and inform Aizen and the Espada on the role they would be playing.

She looked at the scene unfolding before her and sighed once again. Juno, who had remained outside the guild, was in the middle of some kind of confrontation with Nabe of "Darkness". She hadn't heard any type of argument, so she could only assume some low-voiced insults had been thrown. Either way they were currently standing in front of each other. Nabe looking away from the Espada, showing little interest in the situation, while Juno seemed to be ready to take things to another level, all the while keeping a somewhat composed expression.

"Is there an issue here, Juno?" Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lady Amelia, this woman dared to speak ill of you and Aizen. And, even now she refuses to apologize." Juno hissed, her eyes still focused on Nabe.

"So loud, for an insect." Nabe coolly remarked.

"You…" Juno hissed, when Amelia interrupted her.

"That's enough. Drop it, Juno. We are leaving."

"B-But, this woman…" The Espada tried to argue, just to be interrupted by Nabe.

"You should do as your master tells you and clear the way for Momon-san."

"That's enough, Nabe." Another voice sternly announced.

The voice came from Momon, who had just emerged from the building. Upon seeing him, Nabe quickly straightened her posture so as to be presentable before him, and took a small bow as she apologized.

"I apologize, if she caused you any problems." He said, looking at Juno.

"No matter. Juno, let's go." Amelia said while walking away.

* * *

It didn't take long for Amelia and Juno to arrive back at the manor, where Aizen and the rest of the Espada, excluding Rylen, Jaecar and Elsa, were waiting. Juno Ulmeyda took her respective seat in the chair numbered with her rank, while Amelia as usual sat next to Aizen.

"I see Rylen and Jaecar have already left." Amelia remarked.

"I thought it was better for them to leave while you were at the meeting. After all, they have a lot to prepare before their assignment." Aizen pointed out.

"Speaking of assignment, we were given one by the city." Amelia informed.

"Are we going to take out that vampire?" Cayo asked with a small grin.

"No. The honor of slaying the vampire Honyopenyoko goes to the adventurer group Darkness and Kralgra." Amelia replied.

"That's what they are calling her?" Carmyn asked.

"That's what Momon called her. According to him, he has been hunting her and another vampire for quite a while. He didn't say much more than that, and even threatened an international incident when asked about his true identity or place of origin."

"Hm. I would imagine that was enough to silence everyone else." Jillur flatly remarked.

"Correct. He also showed us his face, during the meeting. It was very plain looking, and had the features of a foreigner."

"I take it that he was forced to remove his helmet?" Aizen asked.

"Yes. Igvarge of Kralgra had pointed out that removing one's helmet as being basic courtesy, which Momon agreed."

"Meaning he won't remove his helmet unless forced to.~ And even in those cases he has a back up plan in that of a fake face of his.~" Annika smoothly remarked.

"I see little importance in this. After all, don't we already know who he is?" Carmyn asked, leaning back on her chair.

"We know who he is?" Amelia asked, looking at Aizen.

"We have a theory. From the information I got from Clementine and Khajiit, Nabe or Narberal, referred to Momon as Ainz. So, while I continued my work on them, I had Alvis look over the information we had, and he came across the report we received from some of our sources in the capital, that referred to an incident in Carne Village. Said event referred to how the Warrior-Captain, Gazef Stronoff, was aided by a magic caster named Ainz Ooal Gown. From this and the vague description made of this magic caster, we believe that Ainz and Momon are the same being." Aizen informed.

"Huh. That was easy." Amelia remarked, with an underwhelmed tone.

"While it is said that he wore a mask while at the village, the garments were exactly the same. You must remember that he did not expect anyone to be observing him at the cemetery. There is also the fact that while at the village he was accompanied by a woman in black armor, who they said was most likely a warrior. Leading us to believe that it was not Narberal, but someone else, but of that we cannot be certain." The Shinigami added.

"Could it have been the vampire?" Amelia asked.

"She wasn't wearing black armor when I meet her. There's also the fact that we don't have anything to connect her to this 'Ainz'."

"Isn't that why we sent Jaecar to watch over the vampire?" She remarked with a chuckle.

"Exactly. We can take our conclusions after that. For the time being, you should tell us what this assignment is."

"Well, at first the mayor was pushing to have us go deal with the vampire. But he soon dropped the idea in favor of wanting to maintain his positive relationship with the guild. So, we were hired to look over the city, while Darkness and Kralgra handle the vampire."

"Do you mean that we will all have to take part in this?" Leinas asked Amelia.

"Correct."

"Were you told how the Espada are expected to look over an entire city?" Aizen asked.

"No. But I think they intend to have them placed on the wall, so that they can intercept anything that might come in. Of course, they won't be alone, there will be city guards and some adventurers." Amelia replied.

"Even so, it is a lot of work. Especially when we have to hold back during the entire process." Leinas pointed out.

"That is why we will call upon some of our 'assistants'." Aizen informed with a chuckle.

"This will be a great opportunity to enhance our fame. Even if nothing happens, having taken on such a job will gain us more attention. And like Leinas said, even for us, it is too large an assignment to do with only the people here. That is why, each of the Espada duos present will pick up a servant from Las Noches to bring with them. Said servant can be one of their head servants. In the case of our missing duo, I will pick a suitable replacement from the servants at our disposal."

"Sounds like a plan. We have to be at the guild in less then an hour. Everyone, go and chose your servant. Make sure they are appropriate for our current assignment, but keep in mind that we might be faced with a combat situation. You have 20 minutes to do this. Understood?" Amelia asked, scanning the table.

"Yes." The Espada replied in unison.

"Now go."

* * *

It didn't take long for the aforementioned hour to end and for the Espada and newly acquired Fracción to make their way to the guildbase, where they were greeted by the guildmaster himself, Pluton Ainzach. No one else that had been at the meeting was present. Amelia could only assume they had already left to handle whatever their duties were. At the moment she was rather enjoying Ainzach's attempt to hide his surprise at the strange people who accompanied her.

Ainzach did not understand what was going on. He recognized the Espada, also noting that two were missing like Amelia had told him. He had also recognized Aizen, the unexpected spectacled and weak looking man who had somehow ended up serving someone like Amelia. He however did not recognize the individuals that accompanied each duo of the Espada. He also did not recognize the extra duo, who seemed to work as substitutes for the missing Espada.

"Who are these people?" He asked, when Amelia stopped next to him.

"They are part of our secondary group of agents. They handle smaller jobs that do not justify the use of the Espada. They can also accompany them whenever that happens to be necessary." Amelia replied.

"And are they competent enough for this job?"

"What did you say old man!?" The blue haired stranger growled.

"Be silent!" Amelia roared back, which was seemingly enough to put an end to the situation.

"Ahem! I-I will need their names." Ainzach informed.

He made a motion towards the inside of the guild, from where a young female adventurer emerged, with a large note pad in her hand, seemingly waiting for the names to be stated.

"If you insist. All of you come forwards and state your names, so she can write them down."

Ainzach watched as the individuals walked forward, allowing him to get a better look at them. He first noted that they were wearing different types of clothing. Taking into consideration that they didn't seem to wear any kind of armor, seeming to opt for what could be seen as regular clothing or clothing that would not restrict movement or affect their speed. He was surprised to see that many of them were carrying katanas or similar weapons, which would tell him that these were in fact very skilled individuals.

The first to approach came from the duo of Cayo and Alvis. She had gray eyes, short black hair, outside of two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She was wearing a uniform without sleeves and that left her back uncovered, and on her lower back she carried a blade similar to what is known as a wakizashi.

"Soifon." She curtly stated, before going back to the group.

The second individual came from the duo of Carmyn and Inon. He was the same blue haired individual who had called the guildmaster, "old man".

"Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He said with a large grin.

After him came the woman who was accompanying Leinas and Nazz. She was a very exotic beauty, who even caught the attention of Ainzach and the young adventurer. Especially her strange jacket which hid part of her face, leaving her abdomen exposed.

"Tier Harribel."

Harribel was followed by the one accompanying the duo of Annika and Jillur. He was a very attractive individual, who even with his looks seemed to have been taken out of bed just a moment ago, still showing signs of being half-asleep.

"Coyote Starrk."

Finally, came the duo who were there to replace the missing Espada. One of them was tall, with gray eyes, long black hair held in a ponytail and long bangs going down the left side of his face. The other was a tall yet thin man, long white hair, black eyebrows and green eyes,and he unlike his companion carried only a single weapon.

"I should have brought my hat." The gray eyed man remarked, using his right hand to block the sunlight.

"We get so few opportunities to enjoy the sun, you should just enjoy it." The other remarked, with a chuckle.

"Y-Your names?" The adventurer asked, overwhelmed by the looks of the two men.

"Shunsui Kyōraku."

"Jūshirō Ukitake."

"T-Thank you." She said, looking down at the paper.

"You're welcome, young lady." Shunsui remarked, with a kind smile.

"Is there anything else you need, Ainzach?" Amelia curtly asked.

"No. I can have someone take them to their respective positions on the wall."

"If you happen to need anything else, I will be at the manor."

Giving the guildmaster a wave goodbye, Amelia began to walk away with Aizen and Juno following closely after her.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, in a location between E-Rantel and Shalltear's location, a massive [Gate] opened. From it had emerged a large horde of low-level undead created by Ainz's several experiments on bodies he had acquired, headed by a group of sixteen Vampire Brides. They stopped in front of the portal as it closed, their gazes focused on Pandora's Actor, who was standing on a nearby rock, his arms resting behind his back.

"Attention, meine Kameraden!" Pandora's Actor said, getting everyone's attention.

"We are here today in order to run one of Ainz-sama's great experiments. We are here in order to test the members of the Espada Mercenary Company and determine the power of these newly created undead.~" He continued, before focusing on the Vampire Brides.

"You lot, are to lead the charge and make sure that the undead do their best to break through the city's defenses. You understand?~" He asked with exaggerated hand movements, getting several nods in reply.

"Gut!~ Now, what else did you have to do?"

For a small period of time the vampires looked at each other, until one finally managed to speak up and answer Pandora's Actor.

"Fight the Espada."

"Genau!~ And which ones are the Espada?"

"The strong ones, with rings." Another answered in a monotone.

"Or wearing armor, with wolf helmet."

"Correct! You are to fight them 2-on-1. Remember to give them your best, because they will do the same to you. And Ainz-sama will be waiting to hear of your successes, so make sure to do your best to impress him!~" He remarked in a theatrical fashion.

"We shall do our best, for Ainz-sama." They all declared.

"Very good. Now…" He began, turning around in the direction of E-Rantel and doing a less-than-tasteful salute.

"Charge!~"

* * *

For the time being the Espada were limited to waiting for anything to happen, and since most likely nothing would make its way towards the city, they were expecting to spend the rest of the day sitting on top of the city walls.

While Soifon looked over the wall, with Yoruichi in her cat form doing the same, Cayo was looking at Alvis with an expression that suggested that the young Espada had betrayed him.

"So, you are telling me that not only did you get to train with Soifon. But that Yoruichi is a woman, and you also got to train with her?"

"Uh... yes. I-I don't see what the issue is." Alvis said uncomfortably.

"You didn't tell me! As your partner I deserved to know."

"I didn't think it was important. A-And you had your servants, so it's not like you didn't have any woman…"

"That's not the point. Had you told me, I could have used my time on some 'training sessions' instead of walking around Las Noches."

"Hah! Like I would train you." Yoruichi laughed in reply.

"Hey! I also need some training from time to time." Cayo argued.

"Then, you can go get it elsewhere."

"W-What about you, Soifon?"

"I agree with Lady Yoruichi. You should go find someone to train you somewhere else." He cold replied.

In another location of the wall, Carmyn was in the process of hitting Grimmjow over the head with her wooden staff, which was a relic from before she met Aizen. The reason for her hitting him was because he did not seem to be the waiting type, and was very vocal about being bored, which she did not like.

"Oi! W-What did you do that for?" He hissed.

"If you want to complain, do so in a low tone. I don't have the patience to listen to you. Inon, I thought you had told me he was a good option." Carmyn remarked, looking at her fellow Espada.

"He's a good fighter. When the time comes, he will show you his worth."

"What tells you that a fight will happen? We might just end up staying the rest of the day here." Carmyn remarked in annoyance.

"I don't think so. There is something in the air. I am certain something will happen."

"We shall see. Still, he is better than Nnoitra." She replied with a sigh.

"Of course I am! It doesn't take much to be better than that bastard." Grimmjow growled.

On her spot in the wall, Leinas sighed in annoyance, being tired of listening to the nearby group of adventurers and magic caster who might as well be slavering over Harribel. It also did not help that Harribel had crossed her arms just under her bust, which only served to remember Leinas of her own busts inadequacies.

"Is something wrong?" Nazz asked approaching her.

"That group is annoying me. Can't they stop ogling her?" Leinas hissed, looking up at him.

"You can't be affected by such simple things."

"Look who's talking. It wasn't me that went out on his own because of some ancient grudge." She growled back, with a defiant expression.

"Hold your tongue, Leinas. And do not speak of what you do not know." The Dragon Lord said, his tone sounding like a command.

"Don't give me that tone. And I honestly do not care what your problem is. I just want to be certain that it is not an issue, after all I need a stable partner." Leinas hissed, standing her ground.

"There's no need to be worried. I have resolved my problem."

"Good. Now, let's see how long it takes 'till we get to leave this place." Leinas said, walking past him.

"Bored?" Nazz asked.

"Very."

"Don't worry. Something tells me we will have something to do soon."

"I do hope you are right." Leinas said with a smirk.

Jillur spent his time looking over the wall doing his best to detect any incoming threats. Starrk was napping until he was called upon, while Annika was speaking with a group of adventurers and magic casters. Male ones.

"W-What are you guys doing!?" A female magic caster cried out, running to them.

"What happened?" One of the magic casters replied.

"Something broke through our detection spells! We aren't sure what they are, but there are a lot of them." She explained.

"W-What!? Everyone get moving! Take us to the direction they are coming from."

"W-Why didn't you tell us anything?" One of the adventurers asked Annika.

"Because I had no idea. The Magicians Guild decided that it was best for the Espada not to be involved with setting and overlooking the spells.~" She replied in a kindly tone.

The adventurer was about to spit something back at her, but his comrades pulled him away, since now almost all eyes were focused on the incoming threat from the forest.

"Get up, Starrk. We have to go." Jillur said.

"Fine." Starrk replied, with a yawn.

"I'll go on ahead." Annika informed, picking up her silver staff, a gift from Aizen.

* * *

Quickly, a small group formed at the spot of the wall over the city gates. Annika and Carmyn had made their ways to the front of the group, where already several magic casters and arrow using adventurers and guards were positioning themselves. On the main road to E-Rantel a group of female figures in white had emerged. They were still distant from the gate itself and seemed to be observing the people on the wall.

There were three of them, and they stared for a while, before the one heading the group let out a primal bloodcurdling screech. The piercing sound seemed to set the forest alive as the nearby trees began to shake violently, which was followed by several other of the strange woman appearing, and followed by a massive horde of undead.

"T-There's so many of them!" One adventurer pointed out in shock.

"They're going to attack the gate." A guard announced, already taking aim at the horde.

"T-Those women, are they vampires?" A magic caster asked in a shaken voice, but no one replied.

"Now is not the time to panic!" Carmyn growled.

"Warn everyone on the wall, undead might be trying to approach from other directions. Have them open fire on any undead that get too close. The same goes for us, everyone open fire on them!" Annika commanded, causing everyone to do as she said.

Arrows and several spells began to rain down on the undead, and the barrage managed to get some initial positive results. That was until the female vampires reached the wall. The sixteen vampires began to run up the walls, once again reigniting the panic those felt were feeling. Carmyn cried out a spell.

"[Fireball]!"

A large orb of fire went straight at the vampires, only hitting one in the process since the others had managed to avoid the blow or were running in other directions. Even the one that had been hit had only fallen to the ground below, seemingly suffering little damage from the fall. Having failed to stop the vampires from climbing the wall, it didn't take long for three of them to jump to Annika and Carmyn's location. They took out several guards, adventurers and magic casters as they did so, before closing the distance between them and the Espada.

Unlike Annika who had managed to use [Fly] to gain some much needed distance, Carmyn had seemingly failed to do so and was just a few steps away from being jumped by one of the vampires. Luckily for her Inon came to her rescue, throwing all his body weight against the already attacking creature, managing to send her into the floor, even if the effect was temporary.

"Argh! What a pain." Carmyn hissed.

"Are you hurt?" Inon asked, visibly worried.

"Are you joking?" His partner remarked, with an annoyed expression.

"We're going down there." She added.

"B-But, our orders…" Inon tried to argue, but she wasn't having it.

"All but one of them have made it on to the wall. We have to attract them away from it, along with reducing the number of undead. Agreed?" Carmyn asked.

"Y-Yes."

"Good." She remarked, jumping on his back.

"Now, charge!"

Carmyn held on to Inon, who as soon as he was sure that she was holding on tightly, charged at the Vampire Bride, managing to throw himself, Carmyn and the vampire off of the wall and into the forest bellow.

Annika had landed near a group of guards and adventurers who were working on firing arrows at the undead, who were already being protected by magic casters, yet these were not enough to handle the two Vampire Brides who were making their way towards them.

"Everyone cover your eyes!"

"[Holy Light]!"

Pointing at the two vampires with her staff, Annika formed a bright spotlight on the tip of it, showering the two beings with holy light. The attack did no severe damage, but seemed to have greatly affected the vampire's eyes as they stopped in their path and screeched in pain.

"Get people to go down there. We don't have enough arrows to take them all out." She ordered, momentarily turning to face them.

"But going down there is suicide!" A guard argued.

"Go and get the people that came with us for assistance. Tell them I gave the command, they will obey."

The guard gave her a stiff nod and began to run in the other direction, and so did most of the group leaving only two magic casters and a single guard with Annika, right as the vampires recovered from the attack. The Espada then casted a spell on those around her.

"[Reinforce Armor]!"

Both magic casters used [Acid Javelin] on the vampires, who dodged the blows, as they once again attacked Annika, who once again escaped to the air using [Fly], a spell the other two magic casters also used. However, as she was lifting from the ground, one of the Brides grabbed on to her legs, pulling her and throwing her onto the ground.

The guard tried to defend her, but the other Bride easily sliced through his neck, using his sword as a projectile to throw at one of the floating magic casters, which followed by jumping at the remaining one. Annika acted quickly, placing her staff against her attackers' gut before activating [Holy Ray], which effectively formed a beam that pierced through the vampire, causing it great pain.

The Bride fell back stumbling against the other vampire just as she was finishing up with killing the others that were with Annika. Seeing the wound in her sister, she looked at Annika with hate filled eyes and lunged at the fallen magic caster, when suddenly she jumped back a small slash on her shoulder.

"Damn. I almost got her." Shunsui sighed.

"Are you alright?" Ukitake asked, keeping his attention between Annika and the vampires.

"I-I'm fine." Annika replied, getting back to her feet.

"You two need to leave. Go help with the undead or someone else who is being attacked by these vampires. I can handle them myself."

"Are you sure?" Ukitake asked.

"You heard her, Ukitake. Let's go help someone who really needs it." Shunsui remarked, beginning to walk away.

"Alright. Good luck, Lady Annika." Ukitake said, also beginning to walk away.

"Likewise~" Annika remarked, readying herself for proper combat.

* * *

Jillur found himself limited to dodging the several blows the female vampire was throwing at him. The theatricality he had to go through, given the fact that he had to make himself look at maximum an equal to her bothered him. Since he knew he could easily take out the two vampires who attacked him, but he was now limited to dodging the blows of one of them while Starrk did the same to the other. Of course, Starrk had already some shallow cuts, since he had to make it seem as if he was weaker than Jillur.

"Starrk, go find someone else to help." Jillur said, dodging another blow.

"Un? Are you sure?" Starrk asked with a bored tone.

"I am. Just make sure you go around your opponent when you do."

Starrk did as instructed, dodging the vampire just as she was attacking. Seeing this Jillur jumped over his opponent just as she was doing the same, this resulting in both Brides landing a blow in each other. Being now in front of his two opponents, Jillur took his stance, before lunging head first into his angered opponents.

He stopped his charge when he was within their range of attack. He avoided one blow and acting quickly Jillur landed his fist on her arm, breaking the lower part, yet he was forced to throw himself back when the other vampire lashed out at him. Jillur found himself landing near the body of a magic caster. More particularly near the bag where she carried potions. Working under the assumption that it contained something that would affect the vampires, he grabbed onto it with one hand.

Just as he did this, the uninjured vampire went to attack him, which he responded by spinning around with incredible speed, hitting her face with the bag, and bathing her face with its contents. His idea seemed to work as she was momentarily stunned, allowing him to take advantage with a spinning kick that sent her falling down the wall. However, his victory was short lived, as the other vampire attacked him from behind throwing both herself and her pray also down the wall.

Cayo and Alvis were working together, as they were faced with four vampires. Cayo used a shield and large bardiche combination, while Alvis had several blades given to him by Yoruichi. Alvis threw himself to the ground, dodging the attack of his two own opponents, before throwing himself between them, almost like a cat. The Brides quickly turned around to face him, but were met with a barrage of small blades. This was but a small distraction as he quickly made his way past them to aid Cayo.

Cayo wasn't having the best time against his two opponents, since they were forcing him to spend most of his time hidden behind his shield, getting few strikes in. Luckily for him Alvis came to his rescue, jumping over him and throwing some well placed blades at the Brides, hitting one of them in the eyes, while getting the attention of the other. Seeing that one of his opponents was blind, Cayo was quick to act spinning around with his bardiche landing a clean blow on her neck, beheading the vampire, killing her.

"I-I did it!" He shouted, with what seemed to be genuine surprise.

He would go and help Alvis, but his senses picked up on the vampires behind him, both infuriated by what he had just done.

"Come on, ladies. I have enough for the both of you." He chuckled, taking his stance while puckering his lips in a kiss.

Leinas had found herself protecting a small group of adventurers from the two vampires that had attacked them and her. They were young and had little experience, which made her wonder why they were there in the first place, but that did not matter now. Harribel, like the rest of the servants, had joined the forces that were fighting the undead, while Nazz had long ago taken his fight to the forest below.

She had managed to do little to nothing to her opponents while in this predicament, simply because she had found herself too focused on helping people escape the vampires. She quickly looked back at the group behind her, only one of them was injured, bleeding from the gut, meaning he needed help fast.

"[Anti-Evil Protection]!"

"Now run all of you!" She roared after casting a divine defensive spell.

"B-But…" One of the female adventurers tried to speak, but the Espada quickly interrupted her.

"I'll take care of them, now go and get help for him."

The group did as she ordered, giving her the freedom she needed to actually fight back. She went for her [Piercing White Dragon Tusk], which added holy damage to her thrust attack. Leinas thrusted her spear towards one of the vampires, who managed to grab on to the weapon. Yet this was enough for her to feel the effects of the added divine-type energy. The bride let go of the spear, her hand burning. Leinas followed this by hitting the other vampire's legs with her spear sweeping them out from under her.

Leinas jumped at the fallen vampire, who quickly rolled out of the way causing the Espada to ram her spear into the floor itself. Before she could even try to remove it, the injured vampire slashed at her back, causing Leinas to let out a hiss. Trying to avoid what could follow, Leinas made a quick note of the injured adventurer, activating another [Martial Art] on her immobilized weapon.

"[Explosive Thrust]!"

The resulting blast, was enough to free her spear and destabilize the ground under the vampires. Seeing one of her opponents near the edge, Leinas reactivated her [Piercing White Dragon Tusk] art and charged at her, impaling the vampire as she went over the edge.

She landed in the same space Nazz did when it had all begun. The vampire was still pinned under her spear, yet she was quickly dealt with by the large broadsword that landed on her head. Leinas' eyes quickly went to the source, which was Nazz who had already dispatched one of opponents and had seemingly managed to cut down a tree so it would land on top of the other.

"You're welcome." He remarked, picking his blade back up.

"I had her."

"Maybe you can handle the other one by yourself then."

At the sound of those words, Leinas and Nazz jumped back as another Bride landed from the wall. Nazz had little time to recompose himself, as his remaining opponent jumped on his back trying to claw his armor away in order to get what one would expect to be underneath. He was quick to act, running backwards until he hit a tree. The impact causing her to let go long enough for him to spin around in order to behead her.

The vampire however was able to avoid the blow and throw herself at him, being able to send him onto the ground. Nazz did not let go of his blade and managed to stab her in the side, followed by a punch to the face. The Bride staggered backwards, her attention going momentarily to her injuries, a mistake that proved fatal as it gave Nazz the opening he needed to behead her.

Leinas managed to dodge the attack from her own adversary, who now seemed to be moved by her anger towards those who killed her kin, meaning her attacks were much simpler and easy to read. This allowed Leinas to land a hit on the vampire's head followed by the blast created by [Explosive Thrust], thus blowing the vampire's head off.

"What a pain." Leinas said with a sigh.

"You should have jumped when I did. We would have this finished much sooner." Nazz pointed out.

"I... got occupied with helping some people."

"A very noble thing to do." The Dragon Lord chuckled before continuing.

"But, we should go and help the others."

"Yeah. Let's move out."

* * *

Annika, was gasping for air as best as she could in order to convince the guards and magic caster around her, that she had nearly spend her magical reserves, after defeating the two vicious vampires.

"Don't you have any potions?" One of the guards growled, looking at the magic caster.

"I-I don't have anything for the energy she spent. I can only try to relieve whatever wounds she might have and her physical fatigue, even so I already spent my best potions on others."

"T-That's fine. I can still do my job." Annika remarked, using her staff to move forwards.

"You should stay put." Another guard pointed out.

"Not yet. I can still aid those in need. Now you...~" She said, looking at the magic caster

"Yes?"

"Take me to those that need healing.~" Annika said with a warm smile that could melt the heart.

"V-Very well. Help her walk and follow me."

Cayo and Alvis found themselves between the edge of the wall and the two remaining vampires. Cayo had already lost his shield, while Alvis was reduced to a single blade, both of them had several cuts.

"Maybe you should jump." Yoruichi suggested, standing behind them.

"Why don't you do something?" Cayo asked, keeping his eyes on the enemy.

"I'm just here to observe. And it isn't like the two of you are in any real trouble." The cat replied in an amused tone.

"Feh! Fine. What do you want to do?" He asked, looking at Alvis.

"We could run to the sides, perhaps divide their attention to each of us."

"We could also jump." Cayo suggested.

"I thought you were against that." Yoruichi reminded.

"I was hoping for a better option. But right now… I'm game."

Turning around, Cayo used his free hand to grab onto Yoruichi and jump down the wall, followed by Alvis who was forced to do the same, in order to get the attention of the two vampires.

The duo landed in a partially frozen part of the forest, the ice was thin, so it was already beginning to melt. Cayo had no time to look around, as the cat in his arms clawed at him, forcing him to let go of it.

"W-What did I do!?" He cried out in surprise.

"You have to hold me gently. Not like some bag of potatoes."

The conversation was brought to a quick end, when Alvis landed near them followed by the two vampires. Luckily for them, from the still frozen part of the forest Inon and Carmyn emerged, the small magic caster resting on his shoulder. They were covered in several scratches and tears in their clothing, especially Inon since he like usual had gone above and beyond to protect Carmyn.

"Are you two struggling?" Carmyn asked, with a yawn.

"Is it that obvious?" Cayo remarked with a sarcastic tone.

"Shall, I deal with them?" Inon asked.

"No. Let the children have their turn." She remarked.

"Hah! Great help you are! What happened to team work?"

"Speaking of which, maybe you should help Alvis. He's taking the two vampires at once." Carmyn comment with a finger pointed in his direction.

Indeed, Alvis was dodging each and every attack thrown at him, as if performing a strange dance with the deadly beings. Cayo could only sigh and join him, since Carmyn did not seem interested in helping them, yet he was not going to be upset at her for doing so. Everyone of the Espada had understood, that these vampires had attacked each of them in pairs, and that was why Carmyn had decided to have them finish off their own opponents.

Jillur, had not defeated any of his opponents, had lost part of his cloak, and had some scratches, but all of this seemed to be for nothing. He now wielded a sword that belonged to one of the small groups of adventurers who had come to assist him, yet were killed by one of the vampires.

He had managed to land several hits on them, yet he had refrained from delivering any killing blows, since he had noticed that they were mostly interested in him, and only disposing of others when they got too near. Since they were only interested in them, he took the opportunity to learn more about these vampires, thinking that the information could be useful in the future.

* * *

While this battle took place in the front gates of E-Rantel, Pandora's Actor watched the scene from the distance using a mix of [Invisibility] and [Fly] to be able to watch the event without being caught or disturbed. He had to admit he was surprised. These "Espada" were holding their own very well against the Vampire Brides. So much so that now there were only four remaining. The undead horde was also reduced to less than ten, but that was less impressive to him. After all they were such low level beings, yet the humans had suffered some losses and many injured.

[It's time to fallback. Ainz-sama is done with his fight against Shalltear.] Came Albedo's command via [Message].

"As expected of mein creator!~ But now is not the time for that, we must leave."

[We're falling back.] He commanded the Brides via [Message].

Upon his command, the remaining Brides began to run away from their opponents, something that baffled the Espada, yet they didn't interfere once they were certain they were truly escaped. As the vampires ran away, some of them went past the front gates and the people still there, who were worn out by their fight.

"T-They're running?" One asked, looking around.

"They're running!" Another declared.

"Momon must have done it!"

"He defeated the fiend that sent those things here!"

"Momon did it!"

Soon the wall and front gate lit up with the victorious cheers of those that had survived the battle. This was coupled with a full-on focus on helping those who had been injured or moving those who died.

"Get off of me." Grimmjow hissed, pushing aside a magic caster who wanted to help him.

"We should get going, Grimmjow." Harribel pointed out, approaching him.

"Bah! What a waste of my time."

Grimmjow growled, kicking one of the defeated undead next to him. Harribel however said nothing having already begun to walk away, leaving him with nothing else to do but go after her.

Ukitake had gotten himself involved with helping those in need. While Shunsui also did something similar however, he went about gathering those that had survived talking to them and keeping them at ease, even after an obvious victory. Soifon and Starrk had done a very similar thing, having done their part they returned to the Espada they had been accompanying in the start.

The Espada themselves were left to fake heavy exhaustion from what should have been hard fought battles against very powerful vampires. It was these battles and the willingness some of them had shown to help others all the while facing these foes, that lead to an unexpected showing of good faith and comradeship from the adventurers, magic casters, and guards at the scene. The different members of the Espada quickly found themselves being surrounded by the other people who had taken part in the battle, all praising them for their feats and asking if they needed any help.

* * *

At the same time Pandora's Actor got his order to fall back, Aizen was informed by Jaecar that the battle was over. He had been sent to the area where Shalltear was, equipped with a [Kido Cloak], a cloak based on the idea presented by those Aizen and Urahara had used. This kept the Espada hidden while he oversaw the scene from a distance of about 24 miles, with the use of items to mimic the [Fly] spell.

This proved valuable, as Jaecar noted the presence of several powerful beings in the area of the fight that seemed to be acting as sentries. Some were living, and others appeared to be undead creatures, that were about 2 meters in diameter with a pink body. They had countless murky eyes which looks like they are haphazardly sewn together, using eyes removed from the carcasses of many different types of creatures.

His instincts told him to stay well away from them, sensing their attention in his direction whenever he got too close to the area. Despite playing this game of cat-and-mouse, he was able to watch the battle as instructed by Aizen, while still remaining undiscovered. What he saw beggared belief as he saw displays of power and magical might that he knew would have seen his end, had he been caught up in it. Once the battle had ended he was able to leave the area without incident.

Aizen had watched the fight via Jaecar's [Angel's Blessing: Hunter's Guiding Eye], all the while resting in his office. His hands had rested during most of the time on top of the desk. When the battle ended, he moved his right hand under the desk, moving his arm as if he was performing a quick petting motion. After doing this, Amelia emerged from under the desk, a mischievous look on her face as she sat on the chair in front of him.

"That was… refreshing." Amelia remarked, leaning back on her seat.

"I'm glad that you found something to occupy yourself with, Amelia." Aizen said, composing himself in his seat.

"Indeed, it was so boring just waiting for the battle to end, I had to do something. But, putting a hold on that, how did it go?"

"A lot happened. I believe we should discuss it after everyone is present." The Shinigami replied, to which Amelia frowned.

"Surely, you can tell me something now."

"Very well. I believe that we are correct and that Ainz is related to Shalltear, and from what I saw not only is he related to her, but he may be one of the Supreme Beings she mentioned."

"T-Then does that mean he is a threat?" Amelia asked in surprise, to which Aizen simply smiled.

"..."


	19. The Test: Results

Ainz sat behind his desk, interlacing his bony, marble white fingers as he awaited the latest report. To his right stood the radiant beauty of the Guardian Overseer Albedo, and kneeling in front of them was Pandora's Actor. The Overlord had just revived Shalltear moments ago, and had wanted to take a small break from what had been a rather exhausting day. Yet before he could do that, he wanted to hear how his experiment in E-Rantel had gone.

"Rise, Pandora's Actor. You can begin by telling me how the undead performed." Ainz commanded in a regal tone.

"As you wish, Ainz-sama.~ I believe the undead performed rather admirably for low-leveled creations. They managed to hold their own decently against their adversaries.~" Pandora's Actor informed in a happy tone.

"What happened to those that the undead faced?"

"They suffered a few casualties and some injured. However, most of these came from the Vampire Brides. And I believe the undead would have performed better, if it had not been for the six strangers that were with the Espada.~"

"The Espada brought other people with them?" Ainz asked in a tone that hinted curiosity.

"Ya, mein creator.~ Each Espada duo had someone else with them. I believe that two of these six were there to replace the two missing Espada."

Ignoring the slight use of German that made him inwardly cringe, Ainz pondered on these words for a moment. From his information, he had understood that there were ten Espada. They worked as pairs, however there was one duo who was accompanied by a third person, and another that was comprised of one Espada, and a man in full-plate armor, whom did not possess a ring himself. He had also learned their names and ranks, along with hearing rumors that the lower numbers, one through four, could be given an Adamantite rank and the rest Orichalcum.

Having heard of this, and knowing of the feats the duo that made up of the third ranked Espada Leinas, and the unranked Nazz accomplished in the cemetery, he wanted to better test the Espada as a whole. That was why, upon hearing that the Espada would aid in E-Rantel's defense, he had gathered a group of Vampire Brides, and horde of undead to attack the city, under the guise of an attack from the minions of the vampire that Momon was facing.

The presence of more than the individuals he had been informed of did not surprise him that much. In his mind, Ainz understood the need to have more people within their organization. After all, having only 12 people was more than likely not enough for all the assignments they were given.

Still, the fact he had heard nothing about extra individuals was a bit troublesome, yet even this seemed justified in his mind. Especially when he understood that the Espada Mercenary Company did not have the best of relationships with those around it. Until recently, this was true when it came to E-Rantel's Adventurer's Guild. These individuals were most likely weaker than the rest, and only used when the situation called for it. Meaning that his experiments might have forced Amelia to show her hand in a sense.

"What did you think of these individuals?" Ainz asked.

"Weaker than the Espada. However, some of them might be closer to their level than others.~"

"Umu... I see. Good. Now, tell me about the Espada themselves."

"Ya. The 10th-Espada Alvis, showed commendable skills as an Assassin, showing enough speed and skill with blades to deal with the superior, yet less competent abilities of the Vampire Brides. This allowed him, even if he is the weakest of the Espada and weaker than a Bride, the ability to hold his own against them and aid his partner in their fight. Having taken out two of them together.~"

Ainz cupped his chin with his bony left hand as he listened intently, very eager to learn more and commit it to memory. He found the speedy yet weak assassin build to be interesting, and saw it occasionally during his YGGDRASIL days.

"Then, comes the 8th-Espada, Cayo, Alvis partner. He used a shield and large bardiche, showing commendable prowess with his equipment. This allowed him for the most part block to the vampires' attacks. He showed greater strength than Alvis, being him that finished off the two Brides they defeated.~"

'Eeeh... Sounds like a Tank/Damage-Dealer type. Paired with an assassin class? Strange, but not a bad combo...' Ainz idly thought as Pandora's Actor continued.

"Next is the 7th-Espada, Jillur. He also seemed to be an Assassin, but also showed great prowess in hand-to-hand combat. Even managing to break part of one of the Bride's arms. Which I believe shows greater strength than most assassins. He also lacked any visible weapon, using for the most part his hands or whatever he could acquire.~"

'Eh? That's strange. He sounds more like a [Monk] class than an assassin...' Ainz thought as he tapped his chin.

"The 6th-Espada Inon, is a hand-to-hand fighter by nature. He showed great ability when it came to using his body has a weapon. He showed the ability to use ice based attacks when necessary, being able to add them to his other attacks. It is worthy to note that he showed great care for his partner and seems to be easily influenced by her.~"

'Huh? Ice? A human using elemental attacks? Must be the effect of a magic item to buff his attacks. With a Brawler/Monk type that could be troublesome for a normal foe...'

"His partner, the 5th-Espada, Carmyn is a magic caster with druid capabilities. She seems to rely a lot on Inon to protect her from any enemy that comes too close to her. Even opting to sit on his shoulder during their fight and after it. Both she and Inon worked together to defeat their four enemies."

'A druid type magic caster? Then she should be able to heal her partner's wounds as he acts as the shield and front-liner. Aaaah.~ How nostalgic... Hm. Those two kind of sound like siblings with the way Pandora's Actor describes them...'

"The 3rd-Espada, Leinas, a warrior skilled in the use of a spear. She also showed the ability to use explosion based [Martial Arts]. And she seemed to show great care when it came to those around her, only being able to properly fight back after making sure those around her were safe. I believe the fact she didn't go all out from the beginning led to her needing some assistance from her partner do deal with her opponents."

'Ooooh!~ A [Martial Art] that creates explosions? That could be very useful. She sounds a lot nicer than I thought she was from our first meeting. And she was fairly pretty too...'

"Annika, the 2nd-Espada, is a magic caster, with the ability to use divine-type magic. She also seems to be the healer of the group. Which can explain why she showed great care for all of those around her, even going so far as to heal the injured after she was mostly spent by her battle."

'Oh? She sounds like a really nice person. From the description, she might be a priestess type...'

"Finally, we have Nazz. A warrior type that he wears wolf shaped armor and uses a broadsword. Outside of the probable use of [Martial Arts], considerable strength and speed, he brings nothing else of note to the table. Outside of the fact he was powerful enough to handle two Brides on his own.~"

'Eh? Really? That's it? Can't you give me more to work from?! Ah! No matter. From what he's saying he sounds a little bit like Gazef Stronoff. That could explain why he's paired with an Espada despite not having a ring...' Ainz mused as he interlaced his fingers and addressed his Doppelgänger NPC creation.

"I see… Good work, Pandora's Actor."

"Thank you, Ainz-sama.~"

"It seems that they are a powerful force in their own right. And very troublesome. Especially when we don't have information on all of them, and they are not limited by ranks like the guild…" Ainz pointed out, going back into deep thought.

"Then, in that case, should we eliminate them, Ainz-sama? If they are that troublesome, and noteworthy by this world's standards, could they not pose a threat to the plan of raising Momon's image?" Albedo asked in cold tones.

"Umu... A valid concern, Albedo." Ainz regally replied.

"Thank you, Ainz-sama.~"

"However, I believe killing them would be a waste. The fact they are at the levels that they are, and are not limited by ranks, gives them a mobility Narberal and I do not have as adventurers. Meaning, they can do things that we can't. So, I believe that we should make use of them, in the situations where we cannot afford to send our own people out on assignments, for one reason or another." Ainz said in a confident tone.

"B-Begging your pardon Ainz-sama, but in that case, wouldn't we need to give them the assignments and pay them for it?" Albedo hesitantly questioned with a frown.

She was visibly not pleased with the idea of paying such creatures for tasks given by her beloved, and master of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown. In her mind, and in the minds of the other NPCs, service to the Supreme Beings was a matter of course, and these lower lifeforms should be grateful in being allowed to serve them. The calm voice of Ainz then pulled her away from her discontent as she refocused on her master.

"It is a small price to pay, taking into account what they could do for us. I see it as no different than summoning mercenary NPCs, when you think about it like that. In their case, it would be cheaper, they can blend with this world's natives much more easily, are more knowledgeable of the world itself, are experienced and skilled professionals, and would attract less attention, as those totally unaffiliated with Nazarick. Since the wielder of the [World Class Item] is still at large, it also allows us to accomplish much more with less risk."

"A-As expected of Ainz-sama!~ To see so much to be gained in a single move. I, Albedo, apologize for my shortsightedness!" The Guardian Overseer quickly remarked, while taking an apologetic bow, as her wings quivered with reverence and excitement at her love's unmatched intellect.

Ainz resisted the urge to facepalm at Albedo's praise, a feeling of awkward discomfort creeping up his spine as she gazed at him with eyes glazed over in lust and want. Forcing himself to ignore it, he cleared his nonexistent throat as he moved things along.

"Ahem! Think nothing of it, Albedo. You brought up a good point. And you, Pandora's Actor, did great work in bringing me this information."

"Thank you, Ainz-sama.~"

* * *

The Espada, Elsa, Amelia, and Aizen sat around the meeting table in the manor in E-Rantel. Jaecar looked particularly spent as he leaned back on his chair, still recomposing himself from the mission he had gone through. Elsa was by his side like always, asking him how he felt, while the rest of the Espada exchanged small talk.

"I ask you all to remain silent as we begin this meeting." Aizen said, causing everyone to comply and go silent.

"We will begin with your thoughts on what happened in E-Rantel during the battle." He then calmly added.

"Argh! It was a pain. I'm too old to be playing around with weak vampires." Carmyn informed in an annoyed tone.

"Heh. I'd have to agree." Cayo remarked with a grin.

"Shocking." Carmyn mumbled while rolling her eyes.

"Alvis could have taken them all out and the undead on his own. Probably with both hands tied behind his back." Cayo casually added.

"I-I'm not that skilled." The younger Espada pointed out.

"You have the power for it. Still, I would not recommend going into any fight with your hands tied behind your back. If you can avoid it that is." Yoruichi pointed out, resting on top of the table in front of him in her cat form. If Alvis didn't know better, he could swear that she was smiling at him.

"Well… I believe we played our part perfectly.~" Annika remarked, subtly trying to get the conversation back on topic.

"Agreed. If the scratches and damage we took mean anything, is that we went through a less than certain battle." The Dragon Lord Naz'da'gar remarked.

"I'd have to agree with Carmyn. This was a pain…" Leinas began to say, when Jillur spoke over her.

"Necessary pain." He stoically informed, causing her to role her eyes at him.

"I know that. We all do. Still, they were too weak for us to have spent that much time on them. But I understand why we did it. That said, I think we succeeded in what we set out to do." Leinas coolly said with a proud smirk.

"They also made it very easy for us, and way too obvious. You know, with trying to attack us in pairs and all." Cayo pointed out with a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

"With that in mind, I think it's safe to assume that the undead were there just to distract the rest of the people around us.~" Annika added in amusement.

"Indeed. That is the line of thought we will be adopting for the time being. That those vampires and undead were sent there to test the Espada. That is why they wanted to have very specific two-on-one fights." Aizen informed.

"We support this also on the fact that the fight Jaecar witnessed, began and ended at nearly the same time the attack on E-Rantel did." Amelia added with a serious edge in her voice.

"Jaecar witnessed the battle between the Undead Overlord we have identified as 'Ainz', against the powerful vampire we know as 'Shalltear Bloodfallen'." Aizen said, pausing briefly before continuing.

"While he watched, along with Ainz and Shalltear, he saw two dark elves watching over the area, a boy and a girl. And even with the precautions we took, Jaecar had to go through great lengths to ensure that the girl did not pick up on him. Correct, Jaecar?"

"Y-Yes." Jaecar replied.

"Along with those two, Elsa and Rylen also noted other creatures in the area. However, they could not get close enough to learn anything about them. We are assuming that them being there was not a coincidence." Aizen sternly said.

"Now for the two fighters. Both of them showed magical capabilities far beyond what this world offers. Doing so with the same naturality and ease magic casters use low tier magic..." At that point he was interrupted by Annika and Carmyn.

"What about us?" Both eagerly asked.

"You are above average and able to perform some magic at the same level as them. But for example, Ainz showed himself able to perform magic at a completely new level from anything you two are currently able to do."

"Even if we transform~?" Annika asked with a curious head-tilt.

"Probably." Aizen replied, before continuing.

"The vampire Shalltear, like I mentioned was able to use high-tier magic. Along with this she summoned several beings during the battle, including a duplicate of herself, which appeared to be equal in physical strength to herself. More importantly, she managed to bring herself back to life after this 'Ainz' used an attack that killed everything around them. She possesses greater physical strength and speed than him, however like she did in the confrontation I had with her, she failed to fully utilize them."

"You've mentioned it in the past, and even now, you paint this 'Shalltear' as someone who lacks any proper combat experience." Rylen remarked as he stroked his beard.

"Correct. I believe that is the case, or she is far too arrogant to take any opponent seriously. Either way, this presents a major weakness that can, and should, be exploited if any of you cross paths with her again." The Shinigami calmly informed.

"You are telling us that one that one of the biggest threats to our operation, is nothing but an amateur with more power than she knows what to do with?" Naz'da'gar growled as he spoke in a sardonic tone.

"Indeed. Well, she was since she lost the battle and was killed."

"She might come back." Amelia thoughtfully suggested.

"Depending on the state of the body it might be possible.~" Annika remarked.

"It was destroyed." Jaecar informed.

"In that case… I'm not sure…" She mumbled.

"It could be possible, after all we do not know enough about their abilities to say otherwise." Aizen said.

"Then, if she was killed, are we to assume that this Ainz is stronger?" The Cero Espada asked incredulously.

"No. I believe that if she had the experience that she is lacking, and a smaller ego, she could have won the fight in its early stages." Aizen confidently replied before continuing.

"To begin with, Ainz was wearing different equipment than he did in the cemetery when he killed Clementine. It was much simpler looking, lower-leveled, without rings or any other visible items or equipment. He took advantage of Shalltear's inability to react to his presence to cast several enhancement spells on himself, and equipped a bracelet and several small wooden sticks. Which he later used to summon different types of high-level equipment and weapons, even thought he is a magic caster. He showed himself able to prepare for the battle ahead. During said battle he managed to direct it along a certain, vague, line. He is a capable person when it comes to strategy and tactics and showed that he, unlike her, has experience in combat." Aizen said as he paused for a moment to allowed the information to sink in.

"Something else that is very important in this, is that from the way they interacted, they knew each other. Well, enough for Ainz to do things in a very specific way, that showed he was familiar with her and her abilities. Shalltear too, also showed signs of knowing him, but appeared to not fully know what he could do."

"Could that explain why he wasn't wearing high-level gear? That he knew her enough to be that confident?" Cayo suggested.

"No. The battle wasn't easy for him either." Jaecar replied.

"From what has been said here. I would believe he wanted to prove something with this." Amelia said.

"That is most likely. Going with the assumption he is one of these 'Supreme Beings', he might have wanted to personality rectify whatever was going on with her." Aizen added.

"Meaning, he was not connected with her being there.~" Annika thoughtfully remarked.

"Then… Something else happened there? Something unrelated to them or us?" Naz'da'gar suggested.

"An interesting thought, but for the time being, it is just that, a thought." Aizen replied.

"Either way, if she was there because of someone else, what could have been done to an undead of that level to leave her like that?" Carmyn asked, wanting to further the conversation along.

"It most likely was some kind of mind altering affect. But on an undead of that power, I don't know what could possibly do that…" Annika said, falling into deep thought.

"The way she seemed to be acting could suggest some form of mind control. It is not natural for a being to only attack when provoked or when one gets close enough. At least not in the way she seems to do." Jillur pointed out.

"I did consider the same when I confronted her. However, given how limited she seemed, I believe it could be a failed attempt at mind control." Aizen added.

"Any other questions?" Amelia asked, with no one saying a word in reply.

"Very well. A report will be made and delivered to all of you, so you can have an actual, step-by-step description of what happened." She added.

"Until then, you are all dismissed." Aizen announced.

* * *

Having finished the meeting, Aizen and Amelia made their way back into the office, with Amelia taking the lead, so she could be the one to take the seat behind the desk. Letting out a somewhat superior laugh when she took her seat, and Aizen was left to sit in front of her.

"To think that these were supposed to be the Espada's days off..." Amelia remarked, leaning back on her chair.

"But they turned out to be very profitable. Not only are we receiving some unexpected payments, but we also did enough to affect how others see us, and enhance our popularity." She added.

"And yet to seem somewhat dissatisfied." Aizen pointed out with a small smirk.

"Well, if you must know, I would have loved to have seen some of these fights in person." Amelia informed, with a slight whimsical sigh.

"I'm certain you would have. But, I'm also certain you understand that your well-being is very important for the Espada. We cannot risk it." Aizen said matter-of-factly.

"I know. Still, I miss the excitement from the times we spent gathering the Espada and traveling." Amelia said, in a somewhat nostalgic tone.

"I am certain that sooner or later you will get to do something like that once again."

"Hmph. Preferably sooner. Now, I take it that for the time being we will do nothing about Ainz?" Amelia asked, changing the topic of the conversation.

"Exactly. Even if we have a decent amount of information, it is still not enough to give us an accurate idea of who he is, and what he wants."

"Thought as much." Amelia said with a sigh.

"Then, we will continue to keep track of 'Momon' and 'Nabe'. I'll get the information related to our latest accomplishments to our contacts, and make sure they spread it as far as they can. The cemetery incident and the attack on E-Rantel, will do wonders for our reputation and our popularity." She informed with a confident grin.

* * *

Several days had passed since then, and the now adamantite ranked "Darkness" were making their way through E-Rantel. They had gone to the guild, but having been met with no quests befitting of someone of their rank, they were now making their way to the manor used as the Espada's main base. The duo stopped in front of the door, with Momon knocking at the door, while Nabe stood slightly behind him to his left.

It didn't take long for the door to open and for them to be greeted by a maid, one who had particular large braid in the front of her body. The woman had a very kind and welcoming expression, yet her eyes showed great and careful scrutiny as they scanned the two people before her. Both Momon and Nabe looked as her blue eyes went to their plate, something that would, under most circumstances clear the way for them, and seemingly dismiss it as she finally spoke.

"Welcome. Momon and Nabe of Darkness, how might I, Unohana, be of service?" She asked, taking a small bow.

"G-Greetings. We would like to speak with Leinas and Nazz, of the Espada." Momon informed, being slightly taken aback by her before recomposing himself.

"My apologies. But at this time, they are gone on an assignment."

"I see... Do you know when they will come back?" Momon asked.

"I do not know. And I am not in liberty to say anything about their assignment." Unohana replied.

"Unohana…" Came a familiar female voice from inside the manor.

The maid quickly turned around, coming face to face with Amelia who had just walked to the building's entrance. Amelia had stopped when she noticed the two individuals at the door.

"Lady Amelia. Is there anything you need?" Unohana asked.

"We are short on tea in the office. Could you go get some?"

"Of course." The maid took a small bow and left.

"What brings the two of you there?" Amelia asked, placing herself in front of them.

"We were here to speak with Leinas and Nazz."

"I see… Would you mind speaking with me then? As their superior, I should be able to answer whatever you wanted to ask them." Amelia suggested.

"If that is not an issue. We would appreciate it." Momon replied.

"Follow me then."

Momon and Nabe, found themselves being taken to the second floor of the manor, more specifically to a medium sized office. When they arrived, Unohana was exiting it after having left the newly made tea. Inside, sitting to the right of the desk, looking over a massive pile of papers was Aizen, with the look of someone who was being worked like a slave. An expression Ainz found familiar from before his transfer to this world. Upon seeing the two guests Aizen quickly fixed his glasses and went to greet them, but Amelia was quick to intercept his actions.

"There's no need for that. Please continue with your work." She said with a somewhat commanding tone.

"A-As you wish." Aizen replied, with a tired sigh.

'Eeeh... I feel sorry for him...' Ainz ruefully thought to himself.

"Please, take a seat. I feel like we have much to talk about." Amelia said, taking her seat behind the desk.

"Thank you." Momon said, taking one of the two seats in front of her, with Nabe taking the other.

"First, I think congratulations are in order. I've never heard of adventurers reaching the adamantite rank so quickly." Amelia remarked, leaning back on her seat.

"We appreciate it. But, there wasn't much to it. We had the abilities to make it happen, so getting to that rank was just matter of time." Momon humbly remarked.

"Exactly. When you were offered a chance to join us, that was because of this potential you have. Potential you are still wasting as an adventurer, even if you are adamantite ranked. Think about it, Momon, what you could do with the freedom you could have as a member of the Espada."

"I will admit I have thought about it before, and I see the advantages it would give me. However, like I said before, I have made a commitment with the Adventurer's Guild, and I am not one to go back on my commitments."

"Oh? What a shame…" Amelia sighed, momentarily looking at Aizen.

"In that case, what was it that you wished to discuss with Leinas and Nazz?" She asked.

"Well, they were the first duo that we met, and were also the ones sent to help with the undead in the cemetery. I was told that during the incident both of them took out two very powerful undead. An act just below myself and Nabe defeating those responsible for the incident itself. I wished to discuss these things with them. There's also the fact I can't help but find them somewhat similar to us." Momon replied, ending with an awkward laugh.

Amelia looked at them and understood what he meant. Both duos were made up of tall, powerful men in armor and a shorter female. It was an amusing thought to be sure. Yet, a strange thing for Momon to say, taking into account the image she had of him.

"I-Indeed, those two undead were very troublesome. It could have ended very badly for us." Aizen remarked in a low tone to the side.

"Is that so?" Momon asked, looking at the spectacled man.

"Yes. From what they say in their reports, they had to depend on their agility and experience to manage to defeat them. Had it not been for that, who knows what could have happened."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Aizen. Have more faith in the people we pick up." Amelia said, sounding displeased with what he had said.

"I know that. But, you have to admit that these two incidents, with powerful undead, happened very close together. Not only that, but very close to E-Rantel. It could put the business at risk." Aizen argued back, causing Momon to chuckle slightly.

"Is something the matter?" Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No. I apologize. It's that I was under the impression you two were surrounded by several strong individuals. Including some who could be ranked as top tier adventurers. Surely they could have handled what happened in these past days, if they all worked together."

"Well, I am not so certain about that. As things are, we rarely have everyone in the same place, to make what you just suggested possible. And, in the case of that vampire you killed, we don't have legendary crystals with 8th-tier magic that we can use. Because, from what I understood, had it not been for that crystal, you wouldn't be here right now, correct?" Amelia argued back.

"You…" Nabe prepared herself to growl something at Amelia, but Momon quickly spoke up.

"That's enough, Nabe."

"M-My apologies, Momon-san."

"You too Amelia. There's no reason to get angry." Aizen pointed out, looking at Amelia.

"I didn't say anything." She growled.

"B-But you looked like it." Aizen pointed out, to which she frowned.

"F-Fine. But in my defense, so did she." Amelia said, looking at Nabe.

"I…" Nabe went to speak, but the woman decided to push the subject.

"You don't like us don't you, Nabe?"

"She…" Momon tried to speak, but Amelia continued.

"From what I heard, you don't seem to like anyone, period. Outside of Momon that is."

"How is that important?" Momon growled, seemingly loosing a hold of his cool persona for a moment.

"She looks down on people, doesn't she? So much so, that it gives her this… dangerous aura. It makes one wonder what she would do, if left unchecked." Amelia replied, in a calm tone.

"Amelia, please stop." Aizen pleaded, once again fixing his glasses.

"Tell me, Nabe, do you enjoy seeing insects die?"

"That's enough!" Momon announced, hitting his hand on the table.

"Agreed. You went too far." Aizen added.

"I think we should be leaving." Momon informed, getting up from his seat along with Nabe.

"I-I will take you to the entrance. Please follow me." Aizen announced.

* * *

The trio left Amelia alone in her office and soon found themselves outside of the manor, Nabe had yet to say anything, choosing to look away from both Momon and Aizen, who was trying to speak with the "Dark Hero".

"I hope this didn't cause too big of an offense. You see, Amelia is of noble blood and did not learn how to filter her opinions, please forgive her." Aizen said, sounding as apologetic as possible.

"Is she always like this?" Momon asked, his arms crossed.

"Not always. But like I said, sometimes she can't help but to voice her opinions. I ask you to please forgive this and remember that her way of being does not reflect how the Espada do things."

"Is that so? Still this situation is troubling. It makes me wonder what would have been of us if we had taken your offer…" Momon began, just for Aizen to quickly speak over him.

"I-I ask you not to think too much into this. And to please do not mention this to anyone. As a token of our appreciation, the Espada can offer you their services if needed."

"Without pay?" Momon ask in curiosity.

"Of course. Think of it as a favor, and as an apology." Aizen said with a bow.

"Hm. Very well. Nabe, we're leaving." Momon announced, turning to leave.

"Just one more thing." Aizen spoke up, getting the adventurer's attention once again.

"Even if Amelia has this issue, rarely is she wrong about these things. I don't mean to offend or to insinuate anything, but perhaps you should look into what she said."

Momon said nothing, instead nodding and then simply continuing to walk away, stopping only when both he and Nabe were a good distance away from the manor or anybody else for that matter.

"Momon-san, I apologize for…" Nabe began to speak, but Momon raised his hand to silence her.

"No need. As much as it pains me to admit, that woman was correct. I have already told you this before, Nabe, that you must put aside whatever your views on these people are and do your best to work along with them. It is true that her throwing out accusations like that is not a smart move. However, they are not unfounded. Do you understand what this could do to our reputation?" Momon sternly said, with a hint of aggravation.

"Yes. I'll make sure it never happens again." Nabe replied with a slight head bow.

"Well, make sure it never happens again. The last thing we need is for someone else to pick up on this." Momon sternly said as he motioned for them to move on.

Aizen walked back into the office, with Amelia leaning back on her seat, with a large grin on her face.

"Well?"

"He agreed to using our help whenever he needs it. But I'm certain he would've agreed if we offered help ourselves." Aizen replied with a cunning smile.

"For an undead, he seemed to be scared enough." She chuckled.

"Indeed. I find him to be quite the fascinating creature. It should also give us something to influence his Momon persona if needed." Aizen in amusement.

"Heh. I'm looking forward to it..."


	20. The Sealed Evil Tree

In the forest near E-Rantel, a fire lit up the area that had been bathed by what was a rather moonless light. This fire was used to illuminate and warm the small camp around it, and near this camp were two horses which were now resting, two small tents and two small logs that were working as seats for the two individuals there. The woman who was currently using the fire to warm her hands, was named Roos, and she usually worked as a spy and information gatherer for the Dragon Kingdom.

Normally, she would be walking the invisible line between the Kingdom's territory, and that occupied by the beastmen. However, given how few people there were that could actually be afforded to leave the Kingdom, she was chosen to go on this important journey. She was chosen because she indeed had the skills necessary for what they needed, and knew how to put up the necessary act to get what was asked of her. However, she being the one to do it was unorthodox, yet it was nothing compared to the one accompanying her.

Sitting next to her, simply looking at the fire, was Cesar. He wore an old cloak and hood that was used to purposely hide his appearance. He normally wore a mask, but he had taken it off for the time being. As his hood was positioned part of his face was visible, it was that of a primate-type beastman, who shared many characteristics with that of a chimpanzee. He stood as tall as a normal human, and had a somewhat human-like face, with some signs of age. However, his globed right hand showed that he was missing his pinky and ring finger, along with a large burn scar covering the left side of his face, and some of his left arm, this meant that his left eye was blind.

"We should get to sleep." Roos pointed out, letting out a relaxed yawn.

"Hm. Yes. We should." Cesar said in a low tone.

"Come on, it's just one more night sleeping with that mask. After tonight, we will get there." Roos reminded, trying to sound optimistic.

"Not counting the fact that if we are to bring them back with us, I will need to be wearing the mask at all times."

"R-Right." She replied with an awkward chuckle.

"Let's go to sleep then. The faster we get this over with the better."

"Fine…" Roos said, her tone lowering as she then murmured...

"Old man."

* * *

In the following day, Ainz was in the office, looking through some of the newer quests they had received. Their numbers had increased greatly since the incidents in E-Rantel, but the same couldn't be said for their quality. While indeed there were several quests that could do wonders for their popularity, many others were something that simply did not justify hiring the Espada. Of course, Aizen was certain that their lower prices had something to do with this. He was leisurely drinking some tea, when Amelia entered the room, portfolio in hand, and took a seat next to him. Following this up with putting the papers next to him.

"We just missed a huge opportunity." She informed with an annoyed tone, leaning back on her seat.

"Would you like some tea?" Aizen asked, seemingly ignoring what she said.

"No. Because, as I was saying, we just missed a huge opportunity." Amelia repeated herself, while showing a somewhat annoyed expression.

"I'm listening." Aizen said, putting the quests aside.

"Well, according to our sources in the Adventurer's Guild, Ainzach was directly given a quest, which he later on gave to Momon." She informed.

"Do we only know that?" He asked, his interest now awakened.

"Of course. They report a man entering the guild, presenting a paper to the receptionist, and right after being sent to meet with Ainzach. Another source confirmed that after they spoke, Ainzach had someone call upon Momon, and that from that conversation came the quest in question. It required him to retrieve a rare herb that grows in the northern region of the Great Forest of Tob. Said herb supposedly has legendary healing properties. Apparently 30 years back a team of adamantite adventurers, along with 2 teams of mythril adventurers, undertook the quest. From what I understood the nature of the quest was quite dangerous for them. Momon has already left, along with his pet the 'Wise King of the Forest'. Nabe, seems to have gone by herself on some goblin pacifying quest."

"I see... Do we have a description of this man? And from what I understood, given the nature of the request, since it was given directly to the guildmaster, the herb will be given to him, and he will give it back to this individual?" Aizen asked.

"It's all in these papers. And yes, that is what the procedure seems to be."

"This herb might be what we need to actually make some progress in our potion enhancing research." Aizen calmly remarked.

"I must say, that you being this calm, is surprising. Even for me. After all, we are going to lose this herb, which could have done wonders for us." Amelia pointed out in a neutral tone.

"Nonsense. The herb is already ours." Aizen remarked, taking another sip of his tea.

"What…" Amelia went to ask, when everything became clear in her mind.

"You are planning on taking it from Ainzach. Aren't you?"

"Well…" Aizen began to speak, but she quickly interrupted him

"No... You want to take it from whoever this man is." She said with a raised eyebrow, to which Aizen gave a cunning smile.

"Exactly."

"Still, who would we send? The Espada are all either going to, coming from, or on requests. We even had to send some of your 'duplicates' to deal with minor jobs."

"We'll send Yoruichi. She will take care of this easily."

"T-The cat?" Amelia asked in surprise, raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's a transformation she uses in order to hide herself in plain sight." Aizen replied in a calm tone.

"Huh. I see. I suspected that there was something more to her. Especially for her being the one to train Alvis. Still, I was not expecting this. Also, she sounds male. But, I guess that is the point of a disguise." Amelia remarked with a thoughtful tone.

* * *

As Yoruichi was summoned and debriefed on her new mission, Unohana was brought to the front door by knocking. Opening the door, she was greeted by two people. One a woman in formal clothing, and the other a figure in a cloak and hood, who wore a blank mask with only two openings for the eyes.

"Greetings. My name is Retsu Unohana. How my I be of service?" She asked in a warm tone, taking a small bow before the duo.

"Hello. I am Roos. This is Cesar. We are emissaries from the Dragon Kingdom, and we wish to do business with the Espada." She said in a dignified tone.

"Very well. However, before I let you in, I will need proof, that you are in fact emissaries." Unohana informed, causing the duo to exchange brief looks.

Roos reached into her bag, pulling out a letter where upon it rested a seal with the crest associated with the Dragon Kingdom. Roos simply presented the letter to the maid, not being in the position to hand it to anyone that was not those in charge of the Espada. Unohana eyed the seal carefully, and indeed it was legitimate. Of course the fact the woman didn't seem like she would let her handle the letter somewhat limited her analysis of it. Still, she believed this letter to be sufficient proof, leaving her only with the distinct feeling she was getting from Cesar. Her senses told her that he was not human.

"Miss Roos, you may enter. However, I must ask that your companion removes his mask before entering." Unohana pointed out.

"Y-You see…" Roos went to speak, but Cesar interrupted her.

"I would prefer not to do so. I have suffered several injuries during the war, some of which left me disfigured. I do not want to force others to have to see them."

"I apologize if that is the case. But I must insist that you remove it." The maid insisted, in the same calm tone.

"Why are you insisting on this? He is not comfortable with showing his face. Can't you accept that?" Roos argued, causing the woman to look at her with a warm smile.

"Acceptance has little to do with it. It would be much simpler to remove the mask, since I am aware that your intentions are not hostile, and that he is not human." The maid replied, shocking Roos.

"H-How did you…" She went to speak, but Cesar spoke over her.

"You are no ordinary maid, are you?"

"No." She replied, with a calm smile.

"Of course, I won't ask you to do it here. I will lead you to the office, where those you wish to speak to are waiting. Then you can remove it. Agreed?"

"You can't demand that of him!" Roos growled protectively, forgetting herself in the moment.

"Yes, they can. It's either that or we will not even get the chance to speak with them. We agree. Please lead the way." Cesar calmly pointed out.

"I'm glad you understand. Please follow me."

The duo was then led to the aforementioned office, being the first to enter with the maid behind them. Inside they saw a woman sitting behind the desk with a man wearing glasses to her right. Standing near the entrance was a woman, that by the ring she wore they could tell was a member of the Espada.

"What is this?" Juno growled, her eyes focused on Cesar.

"They are Roos and Cesar. Emissaries from the Dragon Kingdom."

"Is that so?" Amelia asked, after looking briefly at Aizen at the corner of her eye.

"We are. But before we move on, I agreed to remove my mask." Cesar replied, as he removed his mask.

"You brought a beastman here?!" Juno roared at Unohana, as soon as her eyes fell on his face.

"Juno, that's enough." Amelia said, with a wave of her hand.

"You are dismissed, Unohana. The two of you, please, sit." She added.

"T-Thank you." Roos said, as the duo took their seats.

"Well, I believe introductions are in order. I am Amelia Bedelia Aigner. This is Sōsuke Aizen. Now, please tell me, how may the Espada be of use to the Dragon Kingdom? And, if you can explain to me why there is a beastman in my office." Amelia said with an amused expression.

Roos hesitated for a brief moment as she eyed the people in the room. She of course already knew who these people were from the information the Kingdom's contacts had passed along. What she was not prepared for were their scrutinizing gazes, that had immediately told her that the people she was dealing with were not simple coin merchants. Their eyes held an intelligence and an awareness that made it clear to her that any attempt at concealing information would be seen through.

The fact that a "maid" had seen through Cesar's nature, and that both Amelia and Aizen did not seem perturbed or even surprised by his presence was enough to clarify the caliber of people that she was dealing with. Even Juno's presence held an aura that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. It was something she could tell Cesar felt as well. With all this in mind, she came to the conclusion that full disclosure was their only option as she began to speak...

"As you might be aware, the Dragon Kingdom is going through a very difficult period, because of our war with the neighboring Beastman Nation. As things are, our military has been incredibly reduced. So much so, that we are mostly dependent on the services of adventurers, workers, and other countries to help us to fight. This also means that there are very few skilled people who could be sent out of the country to make the journey here. That is why I was chosen, since I have worked as a spy and information gatherer. I have what it takes to see our assignment through. Of course, this risks the Kingdom suffering a bit from the lack of information I could have provided." Roos explained.

"And Cesar?" Aizen asked, fixing his glasses.

"I am a traitor to my own people. I took the human's side in order to put an end to this meaningless massacre." Cesar informed.

"That's a rather interesting thing for someone of your kind to say." Amelia remarked in a cool tone.

"Indeed. I'm among the minority when it comes to this opinion. There are others that would abandon the war, but they have their reasons to continue. Mostly the fear of what their king might do."

"Yet, you betrayed them nonetheless?" Aizen asked in an analytical tone.

"I had nothing else left. Most of my tribe has been killed, or turned against our original ideals. My mate and children were killed, when it was found that I was secretly helping the humans. As you can see, I payed greatly for my betrayal." He stoically replied, then motioning to his scars.

"He then came to work more directly with us. In this case me. And since I was told to take someone I could count on, I chose him. But few are those that knows he exists." Roos calmly added.

"They are not lying." Aizen pointed out, looking at Amelia.

"I know. Very well, how can we be of service to you and your Kingdom?"

"I have with me a letter, written by the Queen herself." Roos said.

As she reached into her bag, Roos was thankful that her instincts were correct. Though the glasses wearing individual did not seem like much to the average person, she felt something was "off" about him. Those instincts had served her well in gathering information, and in saving her life. The same went for Amelia's gaze that seemed to see through anything a person said or did. Cesar then spoke as she produced the letter...

"On it is the request she so desperately wanted Roos to give you."

"If you wish, I can read it." Roos said.

"No need. Just give it to me." Amelia said, as the letter was handed to her.

Given her experience with having to read long documents and contracts, Amelia made quick work of the letter, since it was just a single page long and rather straight forward in what it asked of them. Having read the letter with an unchanging and hard to read expression, Amelia closed the letter and placed it in front of Roos.

"I apologize, but we cannot fully agree to what is being asked of us." She coldly informed.

"B-But without this help what are we supposed to do?" Roos asked, her nervousness getting the better of her.

"Apologies. I meant that we cannot deploy all of the Espada to aid your people. It is simply too much of a risk for us."

"You can't mean that. Surely we didn't come all this why for nothing."

"Roos, control yourself." Cesar calmly remarked.

"B-But…" She tried to argue, when Amelia spoke over her.

"I will offer you 4 of the Espada to help you…" Amelia began to reply, when Aizen interjected.

"And perhaps some Fracción."

"Perhaps, but don't count on it that much. As we speak two of the Espada duos are making their way back to E-Rantel. They will be here tomorrow, and they will be the ones that we can send with you. Those are our conditions." Amelia finished informing.

"Still, only 4 of them… These Fracción, are helpers correct?" Roos asked in concern.

"Yes. They are weaker than the Espada, but are still capable fighters." Aizen explained.

"But, we are not making promises about how many we can provide." Amelia added.

Roos did not know what to say. Why did she have to decide this? For all she knew she could be making a major decision for the fate of the Dragon Kingdom. For all she knew these 4 Espada might be capable, and put up a decent effort until they got better help. Or, they could be killed like many of the people that had come to aid them. Still, even if that was the case, their deaths could prevent the deaths of innocents, and buy her people some time. Of course, she had heard that the strongest of the Espada were adamantite level, so that could make a difference, yet she was also aware of the power the strongest of the beastmen wielded.

"I-I accept. In the name of the Dragon Kingdom, I accept your offer." Roos declared, her tone wavering with the overwhelming pressure of the situation.

"I'm glad you did. I can assure you that the people we make available to you will do their best to be of use, and bring this war to an end of course." Amelia remarked with a chuckle.

"Also, in terms of pay, we will adjust the price suggested in the letter. Still, don't think it will come very cheap. I know we offer services at lower costs than others, and I am certain you will still be paying less than you would with adventurers or workers. However, given the nature of the situation the price won't be that different." She then firmly added.

"Thank you." Roos declared, taking a bow.

"Don't mention it. After all, this is an interesting business opportunity." Amelia remarked.

"T-Then we will take our leave and come back tomorrow." Roos informed.

"Very well. Tomorrow we will introduce you to the Espada and sign a proper contract. Given the situation we can't take things likely."

* * *

Yoruichi had long since left in search of the man who had given Ainzach the quest. She explored a good portion of the city in her cat form before coming across the individual, since he was at the edge of the city in a rather secluded area, that was home to the lowest quality of places.

She found her target in a small bar, drinking cheap drinks in one of the outside tables. He was wearing a large brown long coat, black pants and boots. His hands were covered by silver platting indicating that he was wearing gauntlets under his sleeves. His eyes were light brown, his hair was short and grey, that also being the color of his noticeable facial stubble.

It was like the report said. He didn't look like a simple messenger. No there was a certain air to him. Even if he wasn't doing it on purpose, he felt distinct. Of course, this would only be evident to anyone with actual combat experience and that knew how to analyze ones opponent carefully. Yoruichi knew how to do this, and her senses told her that he was dangerous if provoked.

Using her cat form, she approached the man, using the stealth expected of an ordinary cat, which didn't last since as soon as she got close to the table, she felt his gaze on her. Ignoring this she continued walking and finally jumped onto his table, before starring at him.

"Hello there."

Giving her an amused chuckle, he went to pet her, but the cat replied with trying to claw at his armored hand, a gesture that he avoided with ease. Seeing that the cat wasn't one for petting, he scratched his stubble and went back to drinking, letting the cat take a seat in the chair next to him. He remained like this for some time, until he finally got up, payed for his drinks, and began to walk away. Yoruichi following him shortly after. She kept hidden from his sight until night, where she followed him to where he was staying and followed him into his room. Of course, this was after he had noticed her, but naturally dismissed the cat.

Yoruichi decided to lay down in a corner, watching as he went to bed without removing any of his gear, showing that he was more than ready to act if attacked. Waiting for few more hours, she got up and began to claw at the door, this was enough to wake him up and convince him that the cat wanted out of the room, as he opened the door for her. Now free, she was quick to make her way back to the manor to report to Aizen what she had found.

She found Aizen in the office, something that didn't surprise her in the slightest. He was looking over another large stack of papers, but this could wait as she had to report in.

"I have returned." Yoruichi announced, jumping on his desk.

"What did you find out?" Aizen asked, looking away from his papers

"I found out where he is staying. I expect him to leave that place when the time comes to collect the herb. I have yet to get a name, but he is not a normal courier. My senses tell me that he is skilled and highly dangerous."

"A good thing we sent you in then. Rest assured in knowing that you can deal with him as you see fit. That is after he gets the herb."

"Does that mean I can toy with him a little? It's been some time since I've gotten some proper exercise." Yoruichi remarked in a chuckle.

"If you wish. As long as you don't go overboard."

"As if I would ever do that. Well then, I will be going back." With that, the cat left in a blur.

* * *

Night came and went, the same for the morning as Roos and Cesar were called upon to meet the Espada in the middle of the afternoon. They were taken to a small meeting room, which was used for the more frequent clients. When they arrived, Amelia and Aizen were already there, along with four of the Espada they had been promised. One of them was in full armor, while the rest had rings with the numbers "6", "5" and "3".

"Please take a seat." Amelia said, motioning to the couch next to the one she and Aizen were sitting in.

"So, these are the Espada who are going to help us?" Roos asked, taking her seat.

"Correct. Of course, they can't go right now and would need a few days to rest. Let's say, 4 days before they can leave." Amelia replied.

"But... then it will take a long time to reach the Dragon Kingdom." Roos remarked, visibly worried.

"I know. But, if you want them at their full capacity, you must allow them rest." Amelia calmly argued.

"We understand. What about the Fracción?" Cesar asked.

"You will get 4 of them, but they won't get here for some time. Still, there's no need to worry. They will be here on time." Amelia replied.

"Among them there is one named Nnoitra Gilga, he has some personality issues, but…" Aizen began to inform, when Carmyn firmly spoke over him.

"I will keep him under control. There's no need to worry."

"That. There's also Sajin Komamura. A beastman." Aizen informed, causing Cesar to look visibly surprised.

"A-A beastman?"

"Indeed. We found him injured not long ago. Having healed him, he decided to pay his debt by working for us."

"But there's no reason to worry. No matter how they might act, they are more than capable on the battlefield. And, in the end, isn't that what you need?" Amelia asked, with a slight, cunning smile.

"Y-Yes." Roos replied.

"Then, can we learn more about those that are actually in front of us?" She added, changing the subject.

"Of course. First, we have 6th-Espada, Inon Zur Morres…" Aizen began, when Cesar spoke over him.

"As in, 'Inon The Titan'?" Cesar asked in a thoughtful tone, looking at Inon.

"Exactly. How do you know that?" The Espada asked back.

"As I said before, there are some of my kind who are not happy with this war. and are doing it out of fear for their own lives, or the lives of those close to them. Among those individuals, is someone who used to be a close friend. Tomo, also known as 'The Stone Bear'."

"He is among the beastmen fighting in the war?" Inon asked. with a somewhat troubled tone.

"He is. He is among the strongest in the army."

"Hm, Makes sense." Inon remarked, still in deep thought.

"You know him?" Amelia asked in curiosity.

"I do. As you know, before joining the Espada, I was a pit fighter. While most matches were between two men or more, sometimes for the amusement of the VIPs, people would be matched up with a beastman that was open to working with humans. That was Tomo." Inon stoically replied.

"He worked with humans?" She asked, this detail piquing her interest.

"Hm. From what I heard, he was payed and also got the bodies from those who died in any deathmatches."

"So, you fought him?" Roos asked.

"Yes. Of course, I never stood a chance. No one did."

"Well, I hope that changes if you come across him now." Amelia remarked.

"It will." Inon calmly said.

"You believe that you can defeat him by yourself?" Cesar asked, trying to hide his disbelief.

"He can. I'm sure of it." Carmyn replied.

"And even if he can't, I will be there to make sure it happens." She added, in a more threatening tone.

"This is Carmyn Zoya, the 5th-Espada. She is a druid-type magic caster." Aizen informed.

"I hope we can get along well." The small Espada said.

"This is Leinas Rockbruise, the 3rd-Espada. She…" Aizen continued, when Roos spoke over him.

"W-Wait. Is she the same Leinas from the Baharuth Empire?"

"That is correct." Amelia replied, a bit annoyed by the sudden outburst.

"A-And she's number 3?"

"Correct." Aizen replied.

Roos seemed to freeze for a moment, thinking herself, "How was this possible?!" She had heard from her limited sources that Leinas Rockbruise was known for being only slightly weaker than Gazef Stronoff, who was known for his great strength. Could it be that among the Espada there was someone stronger than even Gazef himself? She wanted to ask, but the look on everyone's face told her not to do so, and she found herself relenting to their wishes.

"Finally, we have Nazz. A highly skilled and powerful warrior." Aizen calmly informed.

"He will be working as the leader of the group. He may not be a ranked member, but he has the necessary skills to lead the rest." Amelia explained.

"I'm looking forward to working with the Dragon Kingdom." The armored figure said, with a polite nod.

"Then, can we move on to signing the contract?" Amelia asked, to which Roos gave only a nod.

The signing of the contract took some time, as Roos lack of experience with these types of documents resulted in her taking some time reading it. She saw nothing wrong with the contract itself. However, couldn't help but feel unease when she noticed that the death of any of the involved Espada, including Nazz, would result in the Dragon Kingdom having to pay a certain amount per death. Still, she signed the contract, not wanting to risk losing the aid of what was starting to dawn on her, to be a group of very powerful people.

"Done." She announced, finishing signing the contract.

"We will meet in 4 days then. Until then, I hope you'll continue to enjoy E-Rantel." Amelia remarked, taking the contract.

Shortly after the meeting ended, with Roos and Cesar leaving, and the Espada starting their "necessary" rest. Aizen and Amelia had gone back to their office, with Juno now accompanying them. Amelia taking a seat as Aizen poured himself an her some tea.

"This is going to be very good for us." Amelia remarked, putting the contract to the side.

"This is a great payoff to having gone through the effort of having our contacts spread our deeds so far." Aizen added.

"Especially to a dying kingdom like this one. I still think this might cost us in the long run." Amelia pointed out, looking at the reflection in her tea.

"Don't worry. It is the 'dying' nature of the Kingdom that will open us to all the possibilities it can provide us."

"So you've said. Still, having 4 Espada busy for who knows how long will cost us some quests. Meaning we might have to use those duplicates of yours more often."

"That is not an issue." Aizen calmly said.

"I know. Because no matter how well ending a war will do for us, our immediate reputation will be damaged if we fail to take quests as often as we normally do."

"The duplicates will make up for that. Of course, we will have to show a small drop in quality because of it, but we will be able to meet the expectation nonetheless."

"Oh? I'm holding you to it." Amelia said, finally drinking from her cup.

* * *

The following day, Momon did the impossible and completed the quest given to him by Ainzach, by retrieving the herb within two and a half days. When night fell Ainzach went to deliver the herb to the courier, who then made his way out of E-Rantel by horse. He was not alone however, since Yoruichi was following him at a distance.

He had already put a good distance between himself and the city, when his senses then picked up on a projectile being launched at him to the front. Acting quickly, and keeping a hold of the bag that contained the herb, the courier jumped to his left, letting the horse take the blow as he made his escape into the forest. As he did so, he could see someone else following him in parallel, going at the same high speed and using the same swiftness as himself. Seeing that simply outrunning his attacker wouldn't work, the courier stopped as soon as he arrived in a clearing.

His pursuer ended up being a woman, with dark skin, golden irises, and dark, purplish hair. She wore a black backless, sleeveless undershirt, black wrist guards replacing the missing sleeves, black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight shoes. Everything told him that she was a trained individual, who probably had received similar training to himself. Meaning, she probably was an assassin like he was.

"Exposed face. I see this is not a normal robbery." He pointed out with a tired sigh.

"Correct. I was given orders to do as I wish with you, as long as I get the herb." The woman informed.

"Are you sure you want to take this route? The only thing that awaits you is death."

"I'll take my chances." She replied with a confident smirk.

"Haaah.~ I'm too old for this…" He sighed, dropping the bag with the herb.

"Very well. Can I get a name before we start?"

"Hoh? Why should I give you my name?" The woman asked.

"It's called 'manners'. I believe in letting my opponent knowing who I am before I kill them. And, as a gentleman, I will allow you to go first." He explained, causing her to chuckle.

"Very well. I am Yoruichi Shihōin."

"Pleasure. My name is Tou. Former member of Ijaniya, currently serving as a Worker. Also, even at my age, I can handle Adamantite ranked individuals just fine, so if you want I will allow you to turn around and leave."

"Good. Anything below that level of strength would be too easy." Yoruichi remarked.

"Kids these days."

Tou mumbled this as he removed his coat, revealing the vest he wore underneath, which held what seemed to be rather large needles. His lower arms like she had expected were covered by gauntlets which had 3 holes each.

For a moment nothing happened, till both assassins charged at each other, meeting in the middle of the clearing. Yoruichi went for a right palm strike, which Tou dodged to her right, bringing as he did so his own right hand towards her gut, on it 4 large needles. Seeing this, she dropped to her knees, letting her upper body fall backwards, a motion she followed by spinning trying to take her opponents legs from under him. To this Tou reacted by jumping into the air, and raining down several needles on his opponent, who used her great speed and agility to escape the barrage.

When Yoruichi rolled back to her feet, she was met by Tou, calmly standing on the needles he had just thrown. Materializing some knives, Yoruichi proceeded to throw them at him, in order to see how he would react. He did not do anything until they got within arms reach of him, where with surprising speed her proceeded to swat every single one away from him and into the ground.

"Not bad." She remarked, with an enthusiastic smirk.

"You think so? I used to be able to do this more easily when I was younger." Tou said, beginning to approach her.

Yoruichi went back on the offensive, closing the distance between herself and her opponent, she went for a kick to his left side, which the Tou dodged by ducking under her leg and throwing himself back. Tou threw several other needles at Yoruichi, with her dodging several of them and catching a few others to throw them back at her owner.

The male assassin used his gauntlets to block the projectiles as he went back to hand-to-hand combat, closing the distance between them and delivering an uppercut to his foe. Yoruichi managed to dodge this, especially when 3 large spikes emerged from the holes in the gauntlet, the same happening to the other. Seeing how close she was to him, she went for another palm strike, however he swatted her arm away with his hand, going for another blow in the process, avoiding this blow Yoruichi spun around this time managing to sweep his legs from under him.

Tou, now on the floor, watched as Yoruichi lifted up her left leg above him, preparing herself to drop it on his chest. As she went to drop her leg, Yoruichi saw him avoid the incoming blow with the same surprising speed he had used to avoid the knives she had thrown at him before. Rolling out of her way, Tou positioned himself on his back as he aimed his left arm at her firing the three spikes that had emerged from it, using these projectiles as distractions to allow him to keep some distance between himself and her.

"That's some impressive speed you can muster.~" Yoruichi remarked with a smile, looking at Tou.

"[Extreme Senses]. An ability I developed over several years. It allows me to momentarily bring my body to its limit in order to avoid blows I would normally fail to avoid." Tou informed, looking rather tired.

"A useful ability, even if it seems to take a lot out of you."

"Like I said, I'm not as young as I used to be. It begins to take its toll on me."

"Perhaps you should have withheld on using it then?" She suggested, causing him to chuckle weakly.

"You think I didn't notice? You are holding back, you have been doing it since the beginning, and something tells me that if you went all out, this would have been over long ago." Tou pointed out, causing Yoruichi to show a pearly white, toothy smirk.

"You have very well trained senses. You're right. If I wanted, this could have ended long ago. But it's been a while since I've been allowed to take part in an actual fight. I was in need of the exercise." She explained, causing him to lift his right arm and fire the 3 spikes at her, which she easily swatted away.

"What now? You'll kill me?"

"No. Seeing that ability of yours, it would be a waste. I will take you back with me, along with the herb, and have you teach it to my student."

"I see… That sounds like a good plan. Surely beats me being killed…" Tou said, with a thoughtful tone.

"However…"

"[Death Before Dishonor: Cremation]!"

Before Yoruichi could act, Tou erupted into blue flames, these flames eating away at him at an unnatural rate until his body was nothing but ash.

"Well played.~" Yoruichi remarked, a certain hint of respect in her voice.

* * *

Taking the bag with the herb, Yoruichi returned to the manor, where Amelia and Aizen were waiting. Entering the office, she placed the bag on top of the desk, before Aizen spoke up.

"Where's the body?"

"It was destroyed. He preferred to kill himself by destroying his body then getting captured." Yoruichi replied, her head slightly lowered.

"Captured? He had something of use to us?"

"[Extreme Senses]. An ability that allowed him to dodge powerful blows for a moment by taking his body to its absolute limit."

"It could have been useful. Especially for Alvis, correct?" The Shinigami asked, getting a nod in reply.

"I see. No matter. We've acquired the herb, that's what matters. You're dismissed, Yoruichi."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama." She said taking a bow, before leaving in a flash...


	21. The Strange Quest of Obed Marsh

Several days had passed since Aizen acquired the legendary healing herb. This meant that the 5th-Espada Carmyn finally had the necessary ingredients to continue her potion research, which was now made easier by the resources present at Las Noches. Making his way through the massive structure, Aizen went to meet Carmyn, who after these few days had announced that she had some preliminary results to present him with.

Arriving at one of the exceedingly large laboratories that existed in the massive building, Aizen walked through, getting several greetings from those working on various projects. Finally, he reached the section that was focused on the herb. There, he was met by Carmyn who was accompanied by the three other great scientific minds of Las Noches, Szayelaporro Granz, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Kisuke Urahara.

"Welcome, Aizen-sama." Granz greeted with a bow, before going back to work.

"Hoh.~ Aizen." Urahara greeted with a friendly tone.

"We need proper subjects." Mayuri growled towards Carmyn as they spoke amongst themselves.

"We have more than enough subjects to test these potions on." The Espada argued back in annoyance.

"You know very well what I meant. Our subjects are far too limited." Mayuri pointed out in consternation.

"I know that very well, but we won't go around kidnapping people to experiment on." Carmyn growled.

"Yet." Aizen remarked, getting their attention and putting a stop to their argument.

"What?" Carmyn asked in surprise.

"You are going to a place rich in potential subjects. That being said, outside of bringing back all the corpses you can, I will allow that some live subjects be brought in if needed to test your potions. Of course, for the time being this only applies to beastmen."

"See? I told you, your point of view was limited." Mayuri pointed out with a superior sneer.

"Don't get your hopes up! I will make sure you won't lay a hand on them." Carmyn hissed.

"You…" Mayuri went to argue, when Aizen calmly spoke over him.

"I believe there was something you wanted to show me, Carmyn?"

Straightening her posture, she motioned the other three individuals to step aside as she approached the table and motioned to the five finished potions resting on top. From left to right they had the glowing colors of green, orange, blue, teal, and vanilla.

"Now, as you can see these are not like the potions you will normally find out in the world. Had I managed to create any of these before meeting you, I would have died happy. However, that is not the case. That being said, these are just prototypes. They will work, but not as well as a refined version."

"I see. What do they do?" Aizen asked in a genuinely curious tone.

"We have yet to name them, but the green potion is a healing potion that will dispel any illness, poison, and once refined will enable the user to regenerate lost body parts and organs. The orange potion negates fatigue, and once refined it will allow one to use it as a replacement for a full night's rest. This blue potion allows the user to continuously regenerate from injuries, along with protection against poison and disease, for a period of 5 minutes. But that can be refined to up to 15 minutes. The teal potion boosts one's strength. Right now it can do so up to 10 minutes, but like the previous potion it can be refined to 15. Finally, we have the vanilla colored potion, which greatly enhances one's speed and dexterity, under the same limitations as the previous potion."

"Shame. Still, you can return here during your assignment, and the people here can continue work without you. I expect these to be deployed in this war you will be taking part in." Aizen calmly pointed out.

"Naturally. What do you take me for, Aizen? We will be perfecting and mass producing these in no time. As it is, we have already determined that this herb reacts surprisingly well to the atmosphere of this dimension. Which makes me wonder where this thing came from to begin with. And with the help of these three, and the other knowledge you gave me, these potions will not spoil. Meaning, we can create as many of them as we want, and have them wait until they are needed. I'm certain we will get a chance to test them on this assignment." Carmyn said proudly.

"Very well. Make sure to be ready when the time comes. We can't have our clients waiting. They are in a hurry as it is." Aizen said as he turned around in order to leave.

"Speaking of which, do I need to take Nnoitra with me?" She asked in a fatigued tone.

"Please do so. I am certain that you can control him without much trouble." With that he left.

* * *

Night had fallen, with the moonlight bathing E-Rantel and the surrounding forest with a soft luminescence. Roos and Cesar were waiting on one of the many roads leading out of the country, already on their horses ready to leave as soon as the Espada arrived. It didn't take long until they saw the group approach them. At the front was Nazz, with the armored fighter resting on top of a large black horse, who had a surprisingly hard and stern look to it.

Behind Nazz were three wagons, each pulled by four horses, and each carried a different amount of supplies. On the front wagon was Inon and Carmyn, and behind them was a massive individual whom wore a helmet, shoulder plates and gauntlets. On the third wagon was a woman with tanned skin, whose looks were enough to earn her Roos' and even Cesar's awed and admiring attention.

On the horse to the left of the wagons was a strange individual. He was tall yet very slim, on his face was a skin crawling smile. To the right was a man with blue hair, whose looks that transmitted the air of one who cared little for what was going on, yet still showed unmatched cockiness, with a few hints of the air a thug to him, made Roos linger on his appearance for more than she would like to admit. Behind all the wagons was Leinas, who was visibly displeased for having to ride in the back as the rear-guard.

"Stop." Nazz said to the rest of the convoy.

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting." He cordially added, as Roos and Cesar approached on their horses.

"Oh, not at all." Roos pointed out in a casual tone.

"Those are a lot of supplies." The masked Cesar remarked in curiosity.

"We decided that it would be beneficial to bring in supplies of our own. After all, I am certain that the Dragon Kingdom might be running short on their own supplies." Nazz informed.

"S-So this is all for you?" Roos asked, understanding that the Espada were not open to sharing.

"And whoever might be working with us at the time. Even if I will make certain we will operate on our own, these can always be used to help those in need." The armored warrior replied in a soft tone.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Leinas coolly asked from the back.

"Before that, let's introduce you to the Fracción that came to aid us." Nazz said, motioning to those behind him.

"Nnoitra Gilga." He said, motioning to the man with the large smile.

"Sajin Komamura." As he motioned to the massive individual with a helmet.

"Tier Harribel."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"I'm looking forward to working together with all of you." Roos said, eyeing the four individuals.

"We have to work together with these weaklings?" Nnoitra said in contempt, looking at Nazz with a questioning expression.

"Hold your tongue, Nnoitra!" Carmyn growled to rebuke him.

"I'm not one to downplay enthusiasm, but getting too overconfident might just cost you." Cesar calmly pointed out.

"Is that so, mo…" Nnoitra went to speak, when Nazz's booming voice overwhelmed his.

"Enough! I will have none of this. Now, Roos, Cesar, please lead the way."

"Y-Yes." Roos said, beginning to follow her instructions.

It was sometime after their journey began, when Nazz approached Roos and Cesar, and asked them a question in a tone of jest.

"The name of 'Dragon Kingdom'... Does that mean you are ruled by a dragon?"

"No. I think if we were this war wouldn't be taking place." Roos replied with a chuckle.

"Fair enough. Still, I assume that we will get to meet the current ruler."

"Yes. Given what we are going through in order to get the aid of the Espada, the queen will make it a point to meet the one in charge of them. In this case, you." Roos replied.

"Such an honor. It's not every day one gets to meet royalty."

"Well, let's just hope you make as good as an impression as we hope." Roos remarked in a low tone.

"Hm? Why is that?" Nazz casually asked, surprising her with the fact he had heard her murmur.

"Um... Well… As you know, there are some other groups aiding us. Among them is the adventurer team, 'Crystal Tear'. They are led by Cerabrate, and…" Roos paused, as she tried to arrange the words in her mind as best as she could, for the sake of good taste.

"Let's say that he is a man of 'twisted' tastes, and that our queen fears she will have to satisfy those tastes, since he is playing a major role in protecting the Kingdom." She said with a subtle, but distinct tone of disgust.

"I see. If I am not wrong, Crystal Tear is adamantite ranked?" The armored warrior asked.

"Yes."

"Very well. They won't be an issue." Nazz calmly pointed out, much to the controlled surprise of Roos.

"O-Of course, I imagine that a group like yours has little to worry about."

"Let's hope that applies to the beastmen." Cesar stoically said.

"Is that situation that bad?" Nazz asked in a tone of concern.

"I fear it is. While we might have individuals with power comparable to Gazef Stronoff, I'm afraid that is nothing compared to the power of the current King." Cesar informed, getting the attention of all those present in varying degrees.

"You see, the current King of the beastmen is relatively new to the role. He killed the previous ruler, slaughtered those who opposed him, and turned what used to be simple raids, into a all out invasion." Roos coldly explained.

"What type of beastmen is he?" Carmyn asked.

"He's not a beastman. He's a War Troll. We don't really know where he came from, but he came accompanied by a female Hobgoblin, who is also a powerful magic caster from what I've seen and been told." Cesar replied with an edge to his voice.

"Does that mean we will get something interesting to do?" Grimmjow asked with a grin.

"Isn't an army of beastmen 'interesting' enough?" Roos asked, unsure of what to think of his words.

"I guess that all depends of how strong they are."

"…"

Roos went to speak, but Nazz spoke over her.

"Remember what Cesar said. Overconfidence might cost you."

"Keh! F-Fine. I'll make sure not to underestimate them." Gimmjow remarked, with a somewhat sarcastic tone.

With that they continued their long journey from E-Rantel to the Dragon Kingdom. Roos and Cesar now somewhat unsure of where these people actually stood in terms of how strong and prepared they really were. Yes, they had great power, and even brought with them several supplies, but they all seemed relatively calm in the face of walking into a warzone. It was also during this night that Jillur and Annika had returned from their own assignment, to the Espada's manor in E-Rantel.

* * *

Early in the morning Unohana was brought to the front door by the knocking of a possible new client. Opening it, she was greeted by three men, with the two to the sides obviously playing the role of guards to the one in the middle. This individual was an older man, with slightly pale skin, and sunken eyes from a lack of sleep. His face was also clean shaven, with his head lacking in hair. He used a cane, along with wearing black clothes as one would wear during mourning.

"Greetings. My name is Retsu Unohana. How my I be of service?" She asked in a warm tone, taking a small bow before the trio

"Good morning young lady. My name is Obed Upton Pickman Marsh."

"Please come in. To my right you will find a room where you may wait, while I go to speak with my employers." Unohana cordially and softly said, motioning to the room.

"Hm. Very well."

Unohana took a step aside, as Obed motioned his two guards to follow him as he went into the waiting room. Leaving Unohana to go and speak with her more immediate superior, Amelia, since Aizen was still in Las Noches. At this time she knocked on the door of Amelia's bedroom. The door opened a few moments later, as Amelia emerged, having just finished getting ready for the day.

"Did something happen?" Amelia calmly asked.

"Good morning, Amelia-sama. We have a new client, already in the waiting room."

"Oh? Does he look promising?"

"I am not sure. He seems to be rather exhausted and desperate." The maid replied matter-of-factly.

"Huh. I see... Go and get Aizen, and have him head straight for the office. I will go meet this new client myself." Amelia curtly instructed.

"As you wish." Unohana said with a bow.

Amelia quickly went to the waiting room, doing her part to give Aizen time to return from Hueco Mundo. Arriving in the waiting room, she was met with three men, and quickly recognized two of them as being guards, while the older of the three seemed to be the client.

"Welcome. How, can we of the Espada be of assistance?" Amelia asked while approaching the trio.

"Lady Aigner?" The elder asked, getting up from his seat with some effort.

"Correct. I am Amelia Bedelia Aigner. I believe that we have yet the pleasure of meeting…" Amelia pointed out, pausing so the man could speak.

"Obed Upton Pickman Marsh."

"I hope we can be of help. Why don't we move upstairs to my office? So, we can speak in private."

Obed said nothing, instead opting to weakly motion Amelia to lead the way, which she did. As they went to the office Amelia, even as she walked at the head of the group, had noted that the man was rather weak and frail, having difficulty going up the stairs. It was here that she also noticed, that the two guards, also played a role in aiding the man, as they helped him climb those stairs.

Opening the door to the office, Amelia was greeted by Juno and Aizen, already in his disguise, walking towards her seat behind the desk, she proceeded to introduce Obed to those present.

"This is Obed Upton Pickman Marsh, our latest client." She said motioning to the elder.

"This is Juno Ulmeyda, my bodyguard, and he is Sōsuke Aizen, my assistant." Amelia informed while taking her seat.

Obed simply gave them a nod, before taking his seat and letting out a tired and labored sigh. The trip from the waiting room to his current location, apparently had taken a lot out of him. Something that didn't seem to surprise Amelia, or Aizen, as they saw the already ragged look of the man in front of them.

"We can begin whenever you wish. I would like to know more about you, before knowing of the request itself. This would allow us to know that you are trustworthy." Amelia said smoothly, yet bluntly.

"We don't mean this as an insult, but…" Aizen went to say, when the man raised his hand to silence him.

"I understand. This is a business after all, and you need certain assurances. I am more than willing to tell you about myself. At this point I am willing to do anything." Obed informed, mumbling the last phrase.

"I used to be a noble of the Baharuth Empire. I was designated as 'untrustworthy', so I was to be purged. Luckily, I still had some contacts which warned me about my fate, allowing me to escape, and call in a few favors to allow me to live on a manor near the Theocracy. I still had part of my business and wealth, meaning the loss wasn't that grave. That was until 10 months ago. I had a son, Wilbur, who at the time had gone on one of the ships we used for business. That ship vanished and I haven't seen him since." Obed said, pausing for a moment as he did his best to keep his composure.

"You want us to look for your son?" Amelia asked, however when the elder spoke he seemed to have not heard her speak.

"I used a great deal of my resources to try and find him. However, I ended up coming across something else. It seems that for many years, centuries perhaps, ships have been vanishing in a particular area of the ocean. Most of the men on these ships are never found, but…" Obed continued, when Aizen spoke over him.

"Some do comeback. Being found on small boats, with children next to them." These words, causing Obed to freeze.

"Y-Yes. B-But none of them was my boy!" He shouted, hitting his fist on the desk.

"I too have researched this topic. However, I fail to understand how this can be related to any quest." Aizen pointed out.

"I... I understand. However, I believe that if some of the men do comeback, the same might be possible for my son. The fact they comeback shows that there is something more to this. I want to prove it as such. I want to go to near that area and investigate it." Obed said, with his eyes then burning with a fiery passion.

"Hmm... Isn't this a suicide mission?" Amelia asked, looking at both men.

"It may end up being one." Aizen replied, in an unnervingly calm tone.

"I have a ship. It is filled with skilled individuals. I simply ask for two of your Espada for extra security. And I do not plan on going into the area where all of the disappearances have taken place. We will go near it, but not inside. I don't plan on dying before finding my son!" Obed passionately growled.

"Even if that is the case. This is too much of a risk for us, we cannot allow ourselves to send off two of our people to their possible death." Amelia coldly argued.

Obed however did not seem too visibly worried, as he reached into his pocket and produced 4 platinum coins, each being worth 10 gold coins. This turn of events almost managed to show a crack in Amelia's calm mask. After all, it wasn't everyday that something like this happened. However, the same could be said for the ridiculous quest.

"What is this?" She coolly asked, carefully eyeing the man.

"An upfront payment. The rest will be given to you after the ship leaves port."

"How much?" Amelia asked with a hawk-like gaze, making sure to properly read the man.

"I can get you the equivalent of 260 gold coins."

Amelia was feeling somewhat uncomfortable with the situation. Payment-wise, this was a very lucrative situation. Meaning that he could be perfectly lying in order to get what he wanted. However, this was not the case. She could tell many things from examining the man, and she was certain that he was not lying. Even looking at Aizen she could tell the same thing. Obed was not lying.

"And you can produce this amount that easily?" She asked, causing the elder to laugh.

"I was very smart during my time. I put myself and my family through some difficulties, especially taking into account our status, in order to build up my wealth. There is also the benefit that all of the other people involved won't be payed nowhere near this amount. They don't know why we are going on this trip. Something I hope that your people can keep to themselves."

"Even if that is the case, I cannot…" Amelia went to speak, when Aizen then calmly interrupted her, looking at Obed.

"Why don't you give us some time to deliberate?"

"Of course, I understand that this is not an easy thing to decide." Obed cordially replied, though not pleased with the lack of a straight answer.

"Thank you, for your understanding. We will have an answer soon enough."

With the help of his two guards, Obed left the office, leaving Amelia, Aizen and Juno alone in the room.

"Juno. Go get Annika and Jillur." Aizen ordered.

"As you wish, Aizen-sama." She replied, leaving the room.

"Alright. What are you doing?" Amelia hissed.

"This is a very lucrative opportunity for us. There is no reason for us decline." Aizen replied, in his usual calm manner.

"No reason? You heard what he said, and you know it's true. There is the possibility that they will not return." She argued, not happy with the idea of losing two of the Espada that they went through so much work to acquire.

"Annika is incredibly powerful. So is Jillur, and he is skilled in handling water based situations. Meaning there are few things that could realistically put them in that type of danger. However, I understand your concerns of not wanting to risk losing them." The Shinigami pointed out.

"And what are we going to do about it?" Amelia asked, already understanding that Aizen had something in mind.

"They will be given teleportation items to allow for a quick escape. But, since I have been looking into this subject myself, I also plan on going with them."

Amelia was visually taken aback by this. How could he decide this on his own? Did he not understand that they no longer were going around gathering the Espada? That they had an organization to operate and plans to see through? No, this was a foolish thing to think. That was not something Aizen would do. Still, she failed to see the interest in this situation.

"W... But why?" Amelia asked with a defeated sigh.

"There is obviously something more happening here. I wish to find out what it is. After all, it might be something beneficial for us." He replied in his usual calm and confident manner.

"B-But you cannot be sure about this! Even if you are there, you do not know what is really going on. We might end up losing one of them." Amelia argued, causing Aizen to give her an amused smile.

"Have I ever failed you, Amelia?"

"No. But…" She tried to reply, with Aizen speaking over her.

"Then, I ask you once again not to worry. You are more than capable to handle business here. Not only that, but you will be kept safe by Juno, and the rest of the Espada, and everyone else in Las Noches. I will make sure of it."

Amelia gave him an annoyed growl. She was not please with this. Not one bit. Not only was it possibly putting at risk their operation, but also the fact he was going off without her, especially when she was with him every step of the way before. Even when there was great danger. To think that she would miss out on whatever this was felt almost like an insult for her. Yet, Aizen's always calm demeanor was enough to make her understand that her going along was no longer an option, much to her displeasure.

At that moment, Juno returned, now accompanied by Annika and Jillur, who took their seats upon a motion from Aizen.

"We have a new quest. However, before we accept it, we need your opinion, since you will be the one taking it." He informed, his words getting a curious look from Annika and no reaction from Jillur.

"The client is Obed Upton Pickman Marsh. A former noble from the Empire. Ten months ago, the ship his son was in went missing, in an area that is located several miles away from the Re-Estize Kingdom's shores. This being but one of the many ships that went missing in the area. Few are those that come back, and when they do they normally bring male children with them..." Aizen began, pausing when he sees a small reaction from Jillur.

"He wants two Espada to go with him on a ship that will go near that area. On this ship are other skilled individuals with you. providing an extra security measure. We are discussing if we should take this quest, taking into account the risks." Aizen added.

"So, we don't have any indication of what we might have to deal with~?" Annika asked.

"I'm not sure. What do you have to say, Jillur?" Aizen remarked, looking at the weaker Espada.

Jillur looked down for a moment, unsure of what to say. This was a rare situation for him to be in, and for others to see him in. Rarely did he seem to get flustered, especially before a question from Aizen.

"I... I have connections to the Merfolk… They talk about the 'Deep Ones', who seem to come from a location that could be the one where the ships go missing. However, I am unsure of how large that area is, since I have been told that they are more active than usual, and going further and further away from their usual territory."

"But you are not sure if they are the ones sinking the ships?" Annika asked in curiosity.

"No."

"What else do you know about them? Do you know how they act? What they want?"

"I know they only attack if provoked. But they have yet to tell anything about what they want."

"And what they have to do with the ships, or the recovered men that have children with them." Amelia sternly remarked.

"I doubt they can produce offspring with humans." Annika remarked.

"And I doubt that all the ships provoked them." Jillur added.

"The attacks on ships might be explained with them entering their territory. But that doesn't explain them sending people back, with children of unknown origin." Aizen pointed out in contemplation.

"I believe this is something we could take this opportunity to look into. What do you think, Amelia?" He asked, looking at her with a charming smile.

"Ugh! I get it! There's no need to rub it in my face! Fine. This is an interesting situation, I'll give you that." Amelia growled, agreeing begrudgingly.

"Then, do you accept us going?" The Shinigami asked.

"U-Us? Do you mean you will go with us, Aizen-sama~?" Annika asked in surprise.

"I will as a fail-safe in case things do go wrong."

"What an honor~" She remarked, with an awed tone and mischievous look.

"Of course, that all depends on what Amelia has to say about it."

"...! F-Fine. I'll stay behind and take care of things myself. Just make sure all of you come back."

"I'm glad to see that you care about us, Amelia." Aizen remarked, with a playful smile.

"Of course. It would be a waste if the three of you died." Amelia replied sarcastically.

"Naturally. If that is the case, the two of you are dismissed to go and prepare. We will be leaving soon." Aizen said.

"As you wish." Annika and Jillur said in unison before leaving.

"Juno go and get Obed. Tell them that we have come to a decision."

"As you wish."

Having said this Juno left the room, arriving shortly after with the elder and his two guards.

"I was told that you had reached a decision. I hope it is positive." Obed said, taking his seat with a firm resolve in his voice.

"We agree to take on your request. That is as long as you keep your word regarding the payment. And take Aizen along with you." Amelia informed, catching the man off-guard with her final demand.

"Why do you wish to go?" He asked, looking at Aizen.

"As I've said before, I too have looked into this matter and now that I am presented with the possibility to go there myself. I would like to take it. If that is possible of course."

"V-Very well. Like I said, I have taken precautions to make this as safe as possible. I would not mind having someone else who knows of the subject on board."

"Thank you." Aizen said, with a small bow.

"I expect to leave tomorrow. Is that an issue?" Obed asked.

"While we like to have the Espada rest before going on their next assignment. Given the nature of the quest, we will allow it." Amelia replied.

"Thank you. For understanding how important this is."

"Don't mention it. Now then, let us take care of the contract..."


	22. The Call of Cthalpi

Roos, Cesar, and their Espada companions had stopped for a small pause in the early morning. Sleep would not be that much of an issue, since they had enough people to implement a decent rotation system, where some could rest while others continued the journey. Still, they decided to pause so the horses could rest, stretch their legs, get something to eat, or get some extra rest.

Everyone attended to different things, with Cesar and Roos taking care of their horses, before their gazes went to Sajin who was looking over his carriage. The duo exchanged looks, and being done with their mounts, decided to approach the massive beastman, who was still wearing his helmet, just like Cesar was wearing his mask.

The duo stopped behind the giant, who as soon as they did, stopped whatever he was doing and turned around, to look down at both of them.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Sajin asked politely.

"We would like to speak with you. Since you are a beastman working with humans." Roos replied with a subtle hint of curiosity.

"I was wondering if your motivations were similar to mine." Cesar pointed out in a neutral tone.

"I understand that you went through much in order to be able to aid the humans, and to try to put an end to this war, correct?" Sajin asked.

"Correct." Cesar replied in a rather stiff tone.

"Well, I cannot say that my case is the same. I am from the Abelion Hills. I was injured in a dispute with my kind over our different views on certain subjects. I ran, injured and no longer accepted among my kind. I was found by Aizen and Amelia, who saw worth in me, took me in, and healed me." The massive beastman replied in a solemn tone.

"But, doesn't that mean that they might be using your debt to them as a way to have you do what they want?" Cesar calmly argued.

"W-What are you saying?" Roos mumbled to the side, surprised Cesar being so forward about the subject.

"Perhaps you are right. However, I have no qualms with being of use to the people that saw worth in me, and took me in for who I am." Sajin said looking down at Cesar.

"Indeed. Finding somewhere to belong is difficult. Especially for us. Those who go against the norm." Cesar remarked, removing his mask in a thoughtful manner.

"Agreed. Yet, in the end I am certain one will find where they are meant to belong, one way or the other."

With this Sajin removed his helmet, revealing his face, which surprised the duo. He had wolf-like features, which wasn't the reason for the surprise. It was the fact that he was massive in size for any similar type beastman that they had ever seen.

"I-I am surprised that anyone could stand against you." Roos chuckled.

"I was taken by surprise, and they had the numbers advantage. But do not worry, I am more than ready for what is coming." Sajin said in a reassuring tone.

"Everyone! We leave in 5 minutes. Get ready." Nazz's commanding voice echoed throughout the area.

"I guess we should get going then." Roos said, giving Sajin a nod before walking away with Cesar.

"So, what did you think?" She asked Cesar, after they had put some distance between themselves and the massive beastman.

"His loyalty towards the humans is firm. There aren't many of our kind that would work for them so willingly or selflessly."

"Well, you work with me just fine." Roos remarked with a playful smirk.

"But I have a goal. An objective."

"Fair enough."

As they were walking back towards their horses, they were stopped in their tracks as their path crossed that of Nnoitra, and his seemingly ever-present smile. He leaned forwards slightly, so his mocking expression could bathe the duo, with his eye focusing on the woman as he spoke.

"You are just the most appetizing thing." He said in a malicious tone.

"Step…" Cesar went to speak, but Nnoitra was quick to turn his attention to him.

"I heard your kind was supposed to be stronger than a normal human. I don't mind taking you on for a warm up." The tall man said mockingly as he laughed.

"Step aside! You are working with us, for us. We do not have to take this from you. Now step aside!" Roos growled, with fire in her eyes.

"That's funny. Shouldn't you be showing some respect and gratitude." Nnoitra hissed, with a disturbing tone as his arm lifted towards her.

"Nnoitra, don't you have a wagon to take care of?" Grimmjow growled, approaching the trio.

"And don't you have something else to do, outside of ruining the moment?" Nnoitra spat back in annoyance.

"Huh? What moment? I simply put an end to your usual pathetic displays. You have other things to do than making yourself look bad in front of the employers." Grimmjow pointed out with a bored tone, before continuing with a mocking grin.

"Also, do you need to be reminded of what Carmyn will do to you if she finds out about this?"

"Bastard…" Nnoitra mumbled, looking at the duo, before then walking away.

"Fine."

Grimmjow didn't even pay attention to Nnoitra as he left. He seemed focused on the duo, who he quickly eyed before speaking.

"The same goes for the both of you. Get back to your horses. The Espada don't really like to delay things like this." He pointed out with an uninterested tone.

"T-Thank you. For dealing with that bastard." Roos managed to say.

"Don't think too much into it. We don't need him to go about causing us problems."

"I still fail to understand why you keep someone like him around." Cesar growled, still incensed.

"They say he's useful. I guess he works as a good meat-shield. Either way, get moving." Grimmjow stated in an uninterested tone as he walked away.

As he did, Roos stared at his back admiringly, gaining her companion's attention as he put his mask back on.

"You can stop staring now." Cesar remarked in a deadpan.

"Eh? I-I wasn't…" Roos tried to argue, but he spoke over her.

"Try not to let him distract you too much. His type tend to be troublesome." Cesar pointed out, resuming his way to his horse.

* * *

Later that morning, Aizen, Jillur, Annika, and Obed arrived at the port where their ship waited for them. It was an older vessel named the "Arkham". Yet, it had been fully remodeled and fitted with magical items to enhance its traveling capability. So much so that the trip to the designated area should take about four hours. The ship was finishing being stocked and checked for the oncoming trip, with some people still boarding. It was visibly obvious that some of them were adventurers.

The arrival of Aizen's group got the attention of almost everyone that was currently on the ship. Mostly because they were accompanying Obed which everyone knew to be their eccentric and wealthy employer. Their eyes were then drawn to Annika, the only woman on board, and an extremely beautiful one at that. While some of the older and experienced individuals were quick to mumble something about their displeasure with having a woman on board, the younger men and those hired for the same capacity as the Espada were more open with wanting to greet her.

In the end, even they were stopped when the captain of the ship stomped onto the scene. He was an older individual, with a hardened and weathered expression, small gray beard and hair, and dark brown eyes. He was not particularly strong, but he still commanded a superiority of authority fit of a captain, and someone who had sailed with people of all kinds. Even beastmen at some points. This man's name was Enoch Conger.

"Oi! We did not agree to this!" The captain growled, his voice indicating years of heavy drinking.

"Captain Conger. I apologize if this is sudden, but I did tell you that I would be bringing 2 of the Espada with me. And you agreed based on the power they wield, as per their reputation." Obed calmly argued.

"But I made it very clear that women are not welcomed on board. Especially when she's as beautiful as she is, and the only one on board. It will affect the morale and discipline of those here."

"With all due respect, Captain…" Aizen went to speak, when Conger interrupted him.

"And who are you? You do not fit into the rest of the people he brought with him."

"This is Aizen. He, much like myself, is knowledgeable on the matter." Obed informed.

"I see. Then, what about the woman?"

"I will, naturally, take responsibility for whatever might happen. But as you all can see, she is the 2nd-Espada, making her the second strongest, with power to match even an adamantite ranked adventurer." Obed proudly replied.

Enoch eyed Annika for a brief moment, and it was true she didn't look like an ordinary woman. Her obvious beauty aside, she was probably a magic caster, and those normally looked softer than the rest.

"Hmph! Very well. She can come aboard. But whatever happens, you will answer for it." Enoch growled, before leaving for his duties.

"As you can see, that was the captain. Do not worry. He is a rather amiable individual in the right situation." Obed pointed out with a fatigued sigh, turning to face the trio.

"He does seem to have a softer side to him.~" Annika remarked with a playful grin.

"One could say that. Speaking of which, someone will take the three of you to where you will be staying for the duration of the journey. Aizen, in about an hour's time, come meet me in my cabin. There are more things I would like to discuss with you." Obed informed.

"Very well. I cannot wait to talk more about this with someone who understands the subject." Aizen said with a friendly smile, as the man gave him a nod and began to walk away with his two guards.

"It seems we will be staying in the same space together." Jillur said in an empty tone.

"We will be staying in the same space as Aizen-sama~? Oh my…" Annika said with a girlish giggle.

"Don't go getting your hopes up. The Captain won't have any depravity happen on this ship." The voice of another older man spoke up.

Their attention was drawn to another older sailor. He was much slimmer than the Captain, carried a cigar on his lips, and smelled like that was not something new. He had a long white beard, and medium sized messy hair, which did not detract from his ocean blue eyes. His name was Georg, and was one of the captain's trusted aids.

Georg was quick to lead the trio into what would be serving as their quarters for the duration of the voyage. He explained that since they were only expecting 2 additional people, and were only able to carry 50 people, their quarters would be rather cramped, and that someone would be having the pleasure of sleeping on the floor. Opening the door to said room, the trio was greeted with a single bed bunk. Almost immediately next to it was an old mattress, with a single sheet, and a small window next to it.

"Enjoy. Like I said, try not to cause any depravity. And lock the door at night. A lot of things can happen with a single woman onboard." Georg informed in an ominous tone, handing the key to Aizen.

"What…" Annika went to comment on this with an almost innocent head-tilt, when Aizen spoke over her.

"We'll make sure to do so." Aizen informed, as the old sailor walked away.

"Perhaps Annika should keep the key." Jillur suggested.

"Agreed. Leave your things here and take this time to look around the ship." Aizen instructed.

"Very well. But I think this is a bit much." Annika mumbled, taking the key from her superior.

"It is just a precaution. There should be no reason to worry since the trip will be a short one." Jillur said.

Having left their few things in the room, the trio split up, with each going to do a specific task. Jillur was quick to find something to do, and ended up helping around the ship. This was something which was rather appreciated by the sailors, since none of the other hired hands were doing so.

Annika took some time walking around the ship, getting herself the attention of pretty much all those around her. This did not seem to phase her, as for the most part she gave them a polite smile, a nod, and a friendly wave. Nothing that would necessarily get their hopes up. Especially as these acts could be interpreted as politeness, with her not directing a word towards any of them. That was until someone decided to deliberately put himself in her way.

This man was taller than her by at least one foot. He had an athletic build, with short blonde hair, and green eyes. He did not seem to be an adventurer since he did not wear a plate. Giving Annika a confident smile, he took a small bow, taking her hand in his as he kissed it and introduced himself.

"My name is Ricci Silva, and I am delighted to make your acquaintance." He said, with a charming smile.

"Ah! A pleasure.~ My name is Annika Masador Aenar.~" The Espada greeted, with a mischievous tone.

"I was wondering if I could keep you company." Ricci suggested, keeping on a confident expression.

Annika did not reply right away, giving him a thoughtful expression. She looked around, moving a bit in what seemed to be a mindless gesture that just happened to showcase more of her figure to him. Something Ricci had no problems with. Especially when she looked as otherworldly as she did. It was as if she had been created simply for the attention of men, and he wasn't going to let such an opportunity slip by.

"Oh, I don't know. I already have some good company.~" Annika said in a coquettish tone, bringing Ricci back from his thoughts.

"Yet you are here all alone. It would be wrong of me to let a lady like you walk around here by herself."

The Espada gave him a warm smile, which for him seemed to show that his efforts were actually going somewhere. Even more so, when she lifted her hands towards him, just to strangely straighten what he was wearing, even if he felt her fingers brush pass his neck several times, heat permeating throughout his body with every touch.

"I can see that you are very caring.~ However, why don't you worry about what you have back on land~?" She asked with a slight head-tilt.

"W-What?" Ricci gasped, unbelieving of what she said.

"You have a family back home, correct~?"

"Y-Yes. But…" He tried to talk his way out of it, when she placed her left index finger on his lips.

"I want you to think about them. You will think of them every time you look at me, or any other woman with those intentions. You will think of them and why you are doing this. You will see them be disappointed in you. You will see your children ask their mother why their father abandoned them. She will be crying, unsure of what to say."

Her words hit Ricci like several devastating physical blows. His senses weren't even able to process her words. It was almost as if they had automatically become facts in his mind. Ricci took a step back and blinked several times, each time seeing what Annika had just said. He tried to regain his composure, but his mind was overflowing with that image, of him failing his family and goals, just for simple self-fulfillment.

"I-I'm sorry. I did not mean any offense. If you'll excuse me, I have to go." Ricci said, taking a step aside before walking past Annika.

"You are welcome.~" She mumbled, with a pleased smile.

Having taken care of him, Annika continued her progress through the ship, knowing that sooner or later someone else would come greet her. Had it been any other situation, she might just take some of them up on their offers. However, taking into account how worried the captain was about a woman being on board and Aizen's presence, she had decided that she would not be indulging anyone during this assignment.

* * *

Aizen made his way to Obed's office, as it wasn't too hard to find as one of his guards was at the door, with the other one being inside personality looking after the elder's well-being. The room he was currently in was the largest on the ship, and was normally occupied by the captain. However, this time around it belonged to Obed, who was in charge of the operation. There was a small desk inside with two chairs, a small bed to his right, with a large trunk next to it. Behind Obed, who was sitting at the desk, was a large glass window, which allowed him to watch the see as they traveled.

"I'm glad that you came. Please sit down." The elder said, motioning towards the empty seat.

"Thank you. You seemed eager to discuss something with me." Aizen remarked, doing as Obed instructed.

"That is indeed true. To begin with, what do you think of the Captain Enoch Conger?"

"A stern man, most likely because of his position as captain, and the things he has experienced throughout his life. Even if he is stern, he is not without reason, as he saw enough value in your words, and Annika being here to allow her to stay." Aizen replied in a dispassionate, analytical tone.

"You are a sharp one. Much sharper than you seem." Obed remarked with a fascinated tone, before then continuing.

"There is a particular reason I chose him for this assignment. First, is that he is indeed a very experienced captain. He is not of high standing, but he has the knowledge we need to properly navigate during this trip. He's also one of those that was found on a small boat with children with him."

"Is that so?" Aizen asked, his interest piqued.

"Indeed. From what I could uncover and what he told me, he was taken about 30 years ago. Being found on the beach approximately 3 years after that. From what he's said, he doesn't remember a thing. He vaguely remembers leaving port, and after that he has memories of being a drift with the children, only regaining full consciousness and recollection when he was found."

"What about the children?"

"He never saw them again. Motherless babies, especially ones as young as those were, are very valuable. Most likely some of them were acquired by noble families, while others were left to their fate in some hole." He said in a grim tone.

"Do you believe that these children could be his?"

"Probably. But I believe that maybe that is not the case for all of them, given the fact that there are more men to go missing. I also know that it is always boys that accompany these survivors."

"Yet, not every man returns, and the same might be possible for other male children… First of all, I believe we might be dealing with a uncharted island, or some kind of underwater base. Where the people from the ship, and the ship itself, are taken." Aizen thoughtfully suggested.

"An island? I don't think so. Someone would have seen it by now, and even if they didn't get close enough, I believe there would be mention of it, somewhere."

"Not if said island was hidden. In this case with magic."

"But that would take very powerful magic. Not to mention it would have to be active at every possible moment. For that to be the case, such an action would have to be performed with an item. A very powerful, almost mythical one at that. Also, there is the question of what would be attacking the ships. Are you thinking it some kind of water based demihuman?"

"We live in a very old and complicated world. I am not against the possibility of such an item existing, even if it is strange for it to be in the middle of the ocean, possibly in the hands of demihumans. And yes I believe that is the case. From what Jillur told me, there is this race of aquatic humanoids called 'Deep Ones', who seem to live somewhere within the area you defined."

"And how does he know of their existence? I have never heard of them, not even during my study of this matter."

"He's interacted with the Merfolk, and they have told him of these Deep Ones. A race of humanoid, fish-like people who seemingly do not attack unless provoked."

"I doubt the ships would have provoked them. Which would imply they are attacking them for some reason." Obed thoughtfully mused.

"Exactly."

"And do you think they will attack us?" Obed asked with a more serious expression.

"I do not know. But I believe that as long as we continue doing as you have planned nothing will happen."

"I see…"

Aizen watched as Obed said this, and while the elder was somewhat blank in some of his expressions, Aizen could still read him with some ease. Especially in this moment, as he saw in Obed's face, not the fear of those Deep Ones, but a wish for his words to be true, and possibly for them to attack.

Night had fallen, by this time the Arkham had long ago arrived at the invisible barrier between the ocean and the area defined by Obed. This meant that some preliminary dives and investigation had already began, but all of them with no success, from the elder's point of view. From that point on, Obed felt it was just a matter of waiting...

* * *

In E-Rantel, Unohana was brought to the door by the sounds of light knocking. Thinking this was a possible client, she opened the door, and was greeted by the beauty of a woman in her 40s, with fiery red hair, deep blue eyes, and expensive looking clothing.

"…"

The maid went to speak, but the woman ended up speaking over her as she introduced herself.

"Good evening. My name is Ada Stone Victoria. I was wondering if I could speak with Amelia." The woman said with a superior yet warm tone to her voice.

"Is this a business matter?"

"Not at all. It simply has been too long since I've seen her. And since I was in the area, I decided that we could catch up."

Unohana saw nothing wrong with what was being said, and everything felt like the truth, even if the woman herself was difficult to read. Giving her a nod, she motioned Ada in and proceeded to lead her to the door to Amelia's office, where she knocked and waited. Shortly after it opened revealing Juno.

"There is someone who wishes to see Lady Amelia." The maid informed, stepping aside to reveal Ada.

"Hello, Juno. It's been some time." The countess greeted in a friendly manner.

"You are dismissed, Unohana. Please come in, Countess."

Ada entered the office, as Juno closed the door behind her. At her sight Amelia was visibly surprised, as she was not expecting the countess to be in E-Rantel.

"Lady Ada." Amelia said, raising from her chair so as to properly greet the countess.

"Oh, there's no need to get up, Amelia. After all, it is just us here." Ada pointed out with a smile, taking a seat.

"I did not know you were coming to E-Rantel."

"Neither did I, honestly. I am taking part in a business trip with the count. However, we got delayed and now will have to spend the night here, before we depart tomorrow morning. And since I knew you were now working here, I decided to come see you."

"Juno can you serve us some tea?" Amelia asked, which Juno was quick to do.

"I hope you have been well." Ada remarked in a caring tone.

"I have. Business has been quite good. This is far more interesting than continuing to do the regular work as my father wishes."

"But you know that one day he will call you back, correct? From what I've heard, your father sees this more as a hobby than an actual business." The countess pointed out, causing Amelia to roll her eyes.

"He is a stubborn as ever. I wished he would understand once and for all that I have no interest in continuing the family business. This is far more interesting and exciting."

As Amelia said this, Juno served both women their tea, which Ada was quick to taste, her eyes showing some surprise at how good it was.

"Hoh! Your tastes in tea have greatly improved, Amelia." She said with a small chuckle.

"That was actually Aizen. He is far more into it than I am."

"Speaking of which, where is Aizen?" Ada asked, putting her cup down.

"He is out on an assignment with two of the Espada." Amelia replied, with a subtle glint of displeasure in her eye.

"Really? I thought that he also remained here with you."

"He does. But he was curious about this newest assignment that we received. He had studied the situation himself and wanted to go there. And when this assignment was given to us, he decided that it was the perfect opportunity." Amelia replied, with a less than pleased expression.

"You wanted to go with him?"

"Heh. Is it that obvious?"

"For me, it is. Still, where did he want to go so badly?"

"Someplace in the ocean. It is related to a series of missing ships."

The reaction was almost immediate. So much so that it surprised Amelia greatly, even if she managed to keep part of it hidden, unlike Ada. The countess had gone pale for a single moment. Even if she managed to somewhat regain her composure, she had taken long enough for Amelia to fully pick up on it.

Ada's eyes quickly went to the tea, but she knew she had messed up, and Amelia had picked up on her moment of weakness. She did not know what to do. If it had been anyone else she might have been able to think of something, but Amelia was a different story all together.

"Is something the matter?" Amelia asked in concern.

"N-No. I just remembered that there was something I still had to do. I-I should get going, before the count notices, or he will…" Ada replied, in a tone that Amelia had never seen her use before. One of uncertainty and lament.

"What will he do?" Amelia asked in a calm, almost emotionless tone.

"He…"

Ada cursed herself for what she had said. She wasn't thinking straight and that had led her into making a rookie mistake. She was better than this, yet not good enough to be able to put up a convincing excuse in the face of Amelia. Not in this situation. Not when faced with the analytical and cold look of the girl she had so many times seen as a daughter, was giving her now.

"Nothing." She mumbled, trying to adjust herself in her seat.

"Ada, what do you know about this?" Amelia asked, leaning towards the countess.

Amelia did her very best to keep a calm look, but she was being surprised by how the countess was acting. She knew her for a long time, and never had she seen Ada look so lost in her life. However, she could not ignore the fact that Ada seemed to know something about this, to the point it had caused her to grow pale and visibly flustered.

"I-I do not know anything…"

"Would it be easier to speak if we were alone?"

"No. There is no need for Juno to leave. I don't put into question the trust you have placed in her."

"Then, why don't you tell me? If you know anything else, I want to know. So, I at least can understand what Aizen got himself into." Amelia explained, her right hand reaching out for Ada's left.

"You shouldn't think too much about it. For all we know he is already gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?" Amelia asked in a more serious tone.

"As you know, when these ships go missing, very few are able to comeback. Even if Aizen is powerful, even if his strength were to match that of Gazef Stronoff himself, he is not guaranteed to return." Ada replied in a mournful tone, her eyes fixed on the tea.

"That is impossible. Aizen will return." Juno stated matter-of-factly.

"Even though he's exceptional, he is still only human. He can only do so much." The countess argued with a distant tone and look in her eyes.

"Ada, what are you talking about. Tell me, please." Amelia said in a soft voice.

At this the countess looked at her, lifting her free hand so she could caress Amelia's cheek. How she wished things had taken a different turn. She almost regretted having come here on this day, but she could never regret the time she spent with Amelia.

"I had always imagined that I would tell you this under different circumstances. Or that I would never had to tell you this. But now I know that is was inevitable…" She said, pausing briefly.

"Very well. I will tell you everything."

"Do you want Juno to leave?"

"I am certain she won't tell of this to anyone, so she can stay."

"As you wish." Amelia remarked, leaning back onto her seat.

Taking a few deep breaths to compose herself, Ada looked Amelia in the eye as she then began speaking.

"I was born on an island, miles from the Kingdom's shores. On that island there are only women, with men being brought in from time to time from ships that were captured and brought their. These ships were brought in by the Deep Ones, a race of aquatic humanoids, and Proto-Shoggoth, a strange race of slime-like beings."

With that one brief statement, Amelia felt completely blindsided. Never had she even considered that Countess Ada, the woman she would at times consider to be a sort of surrogate mother, had been hiding such a secret. Also, the thought of an island's population being composed of only women? While intriguing, it also seemed absurd, as maintaining a population without men would not be feasible. This was explained by the disappearance of the ships. Wanting to know more, Amelia continued her questions.

"And where is this island? How has it, or these beings ever been found?"

"It happened approximately 300 years ago, when the Great God Cthalpi came to this world. It is said that upon seeing the state it was in, she decided to take a group of women, who were innocent in the middle of its chaos, and placed them on an island where they could leave in peace. In order to ensure this, Cthalpi created a barrier to hide the island from the outside world. She created the Deep Ones, the Proto-Shoggoth, and other beings to protect these women. Cthalpi also had a child with a human male, and said child became the Queen of our people. That queen had a child with a human male, to originate the next Queen, and so on. Men would be captured and taken to the island, in order to maintain the population. They would be used until there was no further use for them, or in some cases if they died they would be brought back to life. When they were no longer useful, if they had behaved in a manner that pleased his captors, they would be freed without any memories of this. Sometimes male children would be freed along with them…"

"What happened to the others?" Amelia asked, in a more serious tone.

"They would normally be given to the Deep Ones. To be used to increase their own numbers, or to be used as sacrifices..."

"And why are you here? Why did you leave the island?" Amelia asked, in a slightly more aggressive tone, showing clear signs of displeasure.

This conversation, the tone Amelia was taking with her, truly hurt Ada. She had never wanted to have to go through something like this with Amelia. Sighing in resignation, she once again readjusted herself in her seat before speaking.

"It happened like over 25 years ago. I was training for being a warrior but would always wondered about the world outside the island. We knew very little of it from the information we got from the people we captured. But all of it made me want to go out and explore it. I wasn't alone, but as we grew up, most would forget about these ideas. We were safe where we were, and knew that going to an unknown land would be dangerous. I, however, wanted something different. Something more. So, one night I took a small boat and left…" Ada began, pausing as she mumbled something.

"Sometimes… I wonder how mother is…" She said with a forlorn sigh as she shook her head and continued.

"B-But, moving on. I arrived near the Kingdom. For some days I went around getting food, finding some places to sleep. Until one day I managed to arrive at a village and was given help, or so I thought. During that night I was attacked by two men, they tried to drag me, but I was powerful enough to handle them. I ran, but was ultimately stopped by another individual, who was much stronger than I was at the time. I thought I was going to be killed, or assaulted, but I was instead captured and put in a cage. I was to be sold as a slave..." She continued, Amelia carefully analyzing her as she did.

"I spent some time in that predicament. I did my best not to get sold to whatever bastard that came along and could pay for me. Then, one day the count appeared there. He was older than me, but had a certain charm and superiority to him, even how my captures spoke to him was different then the rest. I knew, then and there, that he was my way out, and even my way into learning of the world I was once so eager to discover." At this she let out a self-deprecating laugh.

"I did my best to get his attention, especially when he mentioned wanting someone that could work as a decent guard. I broke out of my cage and even manage to momentarily take out the same man who had captured me. Having caused a decent amount of chaos, I proceed to present myself to him, using what I had learned on the island and during my small time traveling, to convince him that I was the best option for him… Even then he commented on my above average beauty… He seemed pleased with me and bought me. I was taken to one of his houses and stayed there for some time training, learning how to conduct myself with more ladylike etiquette, how to better control myself, and how to blend in no matter the circumstances. Even sharing his bed from time to time. At first it was difficult, given how we handled sex on the island, but I understood how it had to work, and I didn't really mind. He is more caring then he looks." At this Ada slightly blushed.

"And one day, he came up to me and said that I was to be his wife, so I could be close to him and protect him when needed. Especially when I am much stronger than any of his other guards. At the time my name was just Ada, so he had to do some work in order to give me a believable background. After that was done, we lived as husband and wife in the eyes of the world ever since."

"…A-And how strong are you?" Amelia asked, almost stumbling over her words, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Currently, my power is between that of Gagaran of Blue Rose and Gazef Stronoff." Ada replied, visibly stunning Amelia.

"You hide it very well." Juno respectfully remarked.

"Thank you." Ada replied with a appreciative tone and head-bow.

Amelia honestly did not know what to say. It genuinely had never crossed her mind that Ada, a person she knew since she was but a child, could be hiding something like this. She had never questioned her or suspected her of anything. Well, unless she did not count the fact that she had never seen her back. Even now she could tell, that Ada's clothing covered her back.

"I-Is that why you cover your back? Do you have some kind of scar from when you were a slave?"

"Of course…" Ada chuckled, with a weak and warm smile.

"I'm sure that you have been wanting to ask me that for some time…"

Amelia almost regretted having asked this, after having driven Amelia to the point she had revealed pretty much all her life to her. This being caused by the closeness she knew the countess felt for her. Amelia was tempted to silence the countess before she could speak. However, before she could do anything, Juno walked towards the desk, placing her always gloved right hand on top of it.

"I-I believe, that the countess also deserves to know more about us." The 4th-Espada said in a stoic tone.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Ada asked in a low tone.

"Juno, this…" Amelia went to speak, but silenced herself.

Perhaps it was the fair thing to do. After all, she had moved Ada into giving them all this new information about herseld and the island. Surely telling the countess about them, would put them back on an even playing field. Something at the moment Amelia was rather keen on.

"Very well…" She decided, just for Ada to speak over her.

"Y-You don't have to do anything. I did this because I wanted to."

"No. You did this, because of me. It is only fair for you to know more about us."

"..."

"Then, allow me to continue."

Ada said this as she got up from her seat, turned around and carefully lowered her dress, so her back was now fully exposed to both women. First thing she noted, even if with her dress on, it was somewhat easy to see, was that she was indeed very well built, and in enviable shape even for those younger than her. Next was the tattoo, which depicted in black ink the form of her meditating god, Cthalpi. Both Amelia and Juno, to different extents, could feel something else coming from the tattoo, which most likely suggested the presence of considerable magic.

"It is a depiction of Cthalpi, as she maintains the barrier that hides us from the world. Funny enough, if some of my captors had their way, it would have probably been a scar." Ada informed, putting her dress back on.

"I-I am sorry, to have made you tell us all of this." Amelia managed to say, just to receive a kind smile from Ada.

"There is no need to apologize. I knew that this would have to be said sooner or later."

"Does the count know about all of this?"

"No. He didn't show much interest to begin with. He understood right away that I had nowhere else to go, and that seemed enough for him. He was interested in my tattoo, which I explained as being the god I believed in, to which he argued with it being some made up thing. Nevertheless, he allows me to continue my worship, as long as it is away from prying eyes."

"… T-Thank you. For telling me all of this. I'm sure that you already know this. But this information won't…" Amelia began to say, when Ada calmly interrupted her.

"Do not say that. I know you will tell Aizen and probably more people within the Espada. But I am certain that you will never tell anyone that is a risk of this information getting into the wrong hands."

"Y-Yes. I will make sure that never happens."

"And for that, I thank you."

"Now, as I said, allow us to tell you something about us." Amelia announced, looking at Juno.

Juno turned to meet the countess' gaze, and she began by raising her right hand and removing the glove, exposing the smooth scales and talons that decorated it. She did not stop there, perhaps going the extra mile because she was in the presence of woman and had learned the value placed upon Ada. Juno proceeded to remove the upper half of her clothing, exposing the smooth scales that so naturally decorated the outlines of her body.

"W… How?" She asked in shock and surprise, her eyes transfixed on Juno's well built and somewhat otherworldly physique.

"Well, unlike what you believe, Aizen is not a just human." Amelia said with a mischievous smirk.

* * *

As this was going on, the Arkham had stopped for the night, with almost everyone turning in to get some rest. Only the Captain and some sailors were still on watch, so as to make sure everything with the ship was in perfect working order, or if they could see anything strange in the water.

Georg was one of those looking down the side of the ship, to see if he could pick up on anything in the water. As he was doing so, he saw something dark move. It seemed to lack any defined shape, which made him think of a slime, which wasn't that difficult to happen since there were some species that could indeed live i then water, even if they preferred the sea floor. These could at times come to the surface and try to get on to ships. If one was near it, but they could be easily scarred off with some loud noises and bright lights, given the fact they lived in places where these two characteristics weren't that present.

This one however was differently than the ones he had seen, and he had seen plenty in his time. It began to move and shift, until he could make out tentacles, which were soon enough followed by eyes and several maws. He had never seen anything like it, and the things was so terribly disturbing to look at. Even more so when it began to make a noise, almost as if it was trying to articulate its inhuman growls, until finally it uttered a sound.

"Tekeli-li."

"..."


	23. At the Island of Madness

Aizen, Annika, and Jillur were in the small cabin they would have to call a room during their voyage. Jillur had taken the mattress on the floor, Aizen was in the bottom bunk, and Annika on the top bunk. While Aizen was in the process of reading a book, and Jillur was simply looking at the ceiling, Annika was talking, making sure none of them would really be able to fall asleep even if they wanted to.

"Ainz-sama~ Can I help to keep you warm~?" She asked in a coquettish tone while leaning over the edge of her bed.

"I appreciate your selfless nature Annika, but I can handle our current situation." Aizen calmly replied, still focused on his book.

"Awww...~ There's no need to be like that, Aizen-sama…" Annika went to say, when Jillur interrupted her.

"Annika, be quiet. You are bothering Aizen-sama." He pointed out, to which the female Espada frowned.

"That's not true, Jillur. What she is doing is most welcomed. People would expect some 'normal' conversation between us." Aizen explained.

"Exactly.~ So… Why don't we talk about your girlfriend, Jillur~?" Annika asked with a mischievous look and tone.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about." The male Espada remarked, looking strangely flustered.

"You are really bad at hiding it then.~ Or should I try to guess~?" She suggested with a smirk.

"You are free to do as you wish." Jillur replied, recomposing himself.

"Very well~ Let's see… She is related to your connection to the Merfolk.~ To be more specific, I would say that she is one of them herself…" Annika began, when Jillur vehemently interrupted her.

"T-That's enough!"

Before anyone could say anything else, their above average senses picked up on several inhuman presences getting closer to the ship. Right away they went silent, with Jillur and Annika changing their demeanor to their more serious side, while Aizen kept his calm look, preparing for when he would have to play the part of the victim.

"Just do as we discussed."

"As you wish." They replied in unison.

Soon, they felt these presences begin to latch onto the ship and begin to climb it. Almost immediately the maddening scream which they recognized as coming from Georg, seemed to fill the air, as utter chaos broke loose aboard the ship.

The small window in their room exploded inwards, as something tried to make its way in. All eyes went to the thing that looked like the mix of a fish and a man, its features distinctly different from that of a Merfolk. Jillur acted quickly, grabbing a piece of glass from the broken window, that he rammed easily into its neck.

It was something that would kill most beings, but the creature ignored it as its right hand went to the Espada's neck. Luckily, only the upper-body of the creature had gotten in, so he still had the advantage. Removing the glass from its neck, Jillur continued to stab at the creature, having to deal serious damage to the neck and head so it would stop and fall back into the ocean.

"We have to move. Leave your things and get out of the room." Jillur commanded.

Aizen dropped his book, fixed his glasses, and waited for Annika to be in front of him, since in this situation he played the weak human who couldn't really defend himself. Grabbing a wooden staff, Annika opened the room door leading the way out, while Jillur continued to use a piece of glass to lash out at those that tried to crawl through the window. He then followed the other two out the door, which Annika was quick to lock with her key.

* * *

Being now in the hallway, the Espada saw that they were not alone, and the other hired hands had also been woken up by the disturbances, with one of the older and more experienced adventurers having already began to give everyone tasks. They could already hear the sounds of combat coming from above them, along with the sounds of several other windows breaking as their attackers began to fill the hallways.

"W-What are we going to do?" Aizen mumbled, looking around panicked as he played his role convincingly.

"Do not worry! You are surrounded by the best." A young adventurer that was near them remarked with a confident grin.

On the upper deck of the ship, Georg was dead, his old heart having given out in the face of the Proto-Shoggoth. Such a mercy had not been spread to the fighters that had already made their way to the scene, with Ricci among them. He had caught the attention of one of the humanoid beings, having already had his ego insulted when only one of them had decided to face him.

However, he was not going to let this affect him, as he had more than ego to fight for. Letting out a passionate battlecry, he lunged at his spear wielding opponent, going for an upwards swing. The creature easily dodged, before moving its spear in a horizontal fashion. Ducking under the swing, he charged forwards, ramming his blade into his opponent's gut. However, the creature did not react. This only served to further unnerve him, as surely this thing which seemed to be alive, would have reacted.

"Weak." The thing gurgled at him, before hitting him in the face with its left fist.

Ricci was sent onto the ground, almost knocked out by the blow. Luckily he could still feel the blade in his hand, and he knew that with the correct [Martial Art], he could go back on the offensive. Then he saw it, the creature's wound, was beginning to close up, and in a moment it was as if he had done nothing.

"Get away from him!"

This voice came from a much younger fighter, who in what was a very questionable move, had jumped on the creature's back, beginning to stab away at it. Taking this advantage, Ricci regained his senses and charged, failing to see that his opponent was no longer amused by their attempts at fighting back. With its free hand, the being grabbed onto the new arrival before violently throwing him onto the ground, taking him out for the time being. In the case of Ricci's his attack, it was easily dodged, and then followed with a blow to the back of the head which took him out of the "fight".

A group of six individuals had taken it upon themselves to fight the slime-like creature that had led to Georg's death. These efforts were almost immediately affected by the presence the being exuded, which worked towards reducing their will and courage. While they tried to fight the creature, some of the fish-like beings attacked them, so now only two were actively fighting the Proto-Shoggoth.

One of them was a magic caster, while the other used a bow and arrow. Surprisingly he was landing some hits on the creature, mostly because the eyes it formed were solid enough to land a hit. However, these eyes could go back to being part of the being, making said hits useless. Not counting the fact his arrows only seemed to annoy the creature. The magic caster was also failing to do anything, as his spells simply dispersed across its body upon contact. Eventually it seemed to get bored, and swat both individuals out of its way, as it continued on to the ship.

Another group of 5 individuals, led by an older man named Ward, were celebrating an actual victory on the other end of the ship, as they had managed to defeat a group of 3 of the fish-like humanoids. They were lucky to be strong fighters who used heavy attacks to take out their opponents, which in this way landed critical blows to their attackers. It wasn't the simplest of fights, but they had done it, and seemed confident to be able to do so again. What they didn't know, was that they Deep Ones they had killed, which wore little clothes or armor, were the lowest ranks of the invading force.

Their attention was directed to the edge from where a single being had appeared. This one was wearing an expensive looking robe, along with displaying somewhat more feminine features than the rest. They took their stances and waited for it to get closer, but the new comer did not move, instead using its unblinking eyes to scan them.

"Human. Men…" Its voice gurgled, looking at those they had killed.

"Acceptable."

They thought it would attack now, but it did not. It actually began to sing, and right away they regretted having waited for their foe to make the first move. The sound seemed to force its way into their minds, and they began to feel uncomfortable in their own bodies, feeling sensations of cold, and the sounds of the ocean intensified, and then became more violent, crashing in their ears.

The group was taken over by a fear of drowning, as the waves seemed to bring the sound of gurgling voices with them. It was as if something was gaining a hold of their being. They eventually fell to their knees, their vision becoming blurry as if a wall of water was between them and the outside world. This was followed by them collapsing into consciousness.

* * *

Obed found himself cornered in his office, but even so he was bathed with a certain sense of fulfillment. Before him he saw the validation of his and Aizen's theories, as in the room with him was a Deep One. However the creature had acted in a different way than he expected.

The elder, from his talks with Aizen and his own beliefs, would expect the creature to capture whoever it could. However, the one that stood before him had killed his two guards. This had not happened right away. The Deep One had barged into the room, having sent the guard at the door through it, knocking him out. The creature had examined the room for a moment, acting only after its eyes lingered shortly on Obed.

With a dagger taken from the first guard, the creature had easily killed the second and finished off the already fallen one. It then began to make its way towards Obed. The elder however did not flinch, as he was being moved by something other than fear as he slowly got up from his desk. He felt no fear. Not even in the face of the murderous Deep One, who was also slowly approaching him.

The two met when Obed was beginning to move around the desk, and for a moment they looked at each other, the human's face being bathed in a fish-like smell and breath. Obed's heart was beating at dangerous speeds, but he did not care about this. His body was now moved by another instinct that seemed to be suppressing the primal feelings of survival or fear. His eyes began to swell up, tears forming in his reddening face, as his aged hands began to move upwards, until they fell on the cheeks of the creature that also eyed him with a curious uncertainty.

"M-My boy." Obed mumbled, causing the Deep One to tilt its head to the side slightly.

"M-My Wilbur…"

The Deep One reacted, much to his surprise, as it's free right hand went to the elder's shoulder. It's slimy, cold hand transmitting to Obed such a warmth he could not possibly explain. To begin with he did not know why he had seen this creature has having been Wilbur. Perhaps it was something in the eyes, how it walked, or presented itself. Obed did not know, yet now this touch felt so familiar. Very much like when Wilbur had convinced him to go on the ship, even if Obed was always worried about his son going out on his own to places he did not know about.

Suddenly, a sharp pain filled his stomach, the elder's eyes dropped down to see a dagger rammed into his body. He did not react, he simply froze as the Deep One gurgled something as it tried to speak a language that was not his own.

"Safe…"

Obed, in his final moments, understood. His child, having been turned into a monster, who visibly did not remember who it was outside of some vague instinct and primal recollection, had showed him a great mercy in killing him.

The Deep One watched as the elder died and fell to the ground. Looking at the body it did not know why it had done what it did. Why it had showed mercy towards someone who could still be useful to his kind. Of course, the body was still of use, but having killed him went against all of his orders. Surely some kind of punishment would come from this, but at the moment it did not care much about this.

* * *

The group Annika, Aizen, and Jillur had joined had slowly been reduced to a mere 10 people. This was the result of the Deep Ones attacking them from every possible direction, even damaging the roof or floor to get the better of them. This was the reason for Jillur to be separated from the group, as he had fallen into the level below them when the floor gave out on them.

So far Annika, had played the role of healer and support magic caster. However, now they were lacking in any true heavy hitters. Especially when in their efforts to escape they had found themselves cornered by a Proto-Shoggoth, which no one present could possibly injure.

"I'll handle it. The rest of you run past it while it recovers." She firmly announced, much to the surprise of those present.

"What are you going to do to it?" One asked.

"What can you do that we can't?" Another argued.

Ignoring all of this, Annika placed herself between the group and the creature, before ramming her staff into the ground and shouting...

"[Holy Ray]!"

A beam of pure holy light fired towards the slime-like being. At first no one believed it would do anything, but to their surprise not only did the beam do damage, it punched a clean hole through the creature. The Proto-Shoggoth let out a mix of screeches and incomprehensible noises, as it reeled from the impact, shifting backwards and away from the group.

"Y-You did it!" One declared.

"Incredible!"

"Y-Yes, I did it…" Annika mumbled, looking visibly spent.

This was understandable as she had been healing and supporting others during the entire event. Meaning that even if she had easily showcased why she was the number 2 of the Espada, she was getting spent.

The end came even earlier than expected, when from a door to her side, a Deep One warrior emerged, quickly dashing towards and sending Annika into the opposite wall, the impact being enough to immobilize her. Of course, this was only an act, but it was more than enough to convince the others around her, as they attacked the Deep One. Their efforts were also brought to a swift end, as an unknown song filled the air, this being enough to take out those that were left, including Aizen, who much like Annika continued to act as if they were weak.

Much like his companions, Jillur was in the process of acting incredibly exhausted, displaying some scratches and bruises, from a one-on-one fight with a Deep One warrior. He had put up as much of a believable fight as he could. Having used everything around him to slow down the creature, until he could more easily wrap his arms around its neck, following this with breaking it and eventually ripping the Deep One's head from its shoulders. Now however, he was faced with 10 of these creatures, meaning he could do nothing but to raise his arms up and kneel in defeat, an act that earned him a blow to the back of the head.

* * *

The ship had been taken, with minimal losses on both sides. The Deep Ones having lost few of their forces, simply because of their resilience and difference of power, and the crew having mostly survived because of their usefulness in the beings' eyes. Having taken control of the ship and bound its "cargo", the Deep Ones continued to steer it deeper into the area Obed had defined during his research.

Eventually Aizen, Annika and even Jillur, who were much stronger and with sharper senses than the rest began to feel the presence of magic. Very, very strong magic. This feeling continued to increase, until they finally broke through what many on the ship called an invisible wall. This being the point that the trio felt the highest amounts of magical power. After breaking through this barrier, all could see what wasn't there before: an island. As sailed further away from the barrier, that source of magic felt weaker. However, the trio could still feel another source from within the island itself. But this one felt strange. It was both overwhelming, yet unstable.

The ship made its way closer to the island, going to a bay on its side that led into a cavern in the side of the mountain that decorated the land. Within this cavern was a small port, being large enough to let a ship in, but make getting out much more difficult as it was not expected to leave again. This being the place where it was to be dismantled and repurposed for it wealth of resources and materials.

Waiting for their arrival was Queen Eilyte, surrounded by some of her guards, and the Deep One Priest, who was also accompanied by some of his people. Behind each of them was a [Gate]. One led to the cells where the men that were to be used by the women of the island would be kept, while the other led to the Deep One's underwater city of Carcosa.

The crew was placed in a line, so each man could be analyzed by the Queen and Priest so they could decide where he would go. On this day, unlike most times, they were presented with two individuals right away. A bound Annika and Jillur. The Priest looked at the two warriors that were accompanying these individuals, he asked them who they were and why they were being singled out, to which one of the warriors gurgled the answer back.

"She can use divine-type magic?" Eilyte asked while looking at the Priest.

"And healing magic." He replied, causing the warrior to gurgle something else.

"Impressive. She actually managed to hurt a Proto-Shoggoth. Something most of your servants fail to properly do." The Priest said as he lightly laughed.

"They simply lack the proper skills to do so. And we are short on magic-casters. That being why I will be taking her. She is a woman, is powerful, and can use a type of magic only spoken of by Cthalpi." Eilyte informed, motioning one of her guards to take Annika and place her next to the rest of the woman accompanying her.

"I will allow it. But surely you have no need for this one." The Deep One Priest then remarked while motioning towards Jillur.

"That depends on what he did." She replied, as the Deep One warrior gurgled the information she wanted.

"He's mine!" She quickly declared.

"On what grounds!? If he killed one of my warriors, he will be perfect to create a replacement."

"I don't care. I will not risk wasting someone so powerful in something like that. He could give this island new and more powerful warriors. He could even give us the next queen." Eilyte defiantly argued.

"Do not use your mates as an excuse for your failure to bear a child."

Eilyte however ignored his words, giving two of her guards a very specific sign, which they were quick to obey as they approached Jillur. This action only further infuriating the Deep One Priest as he spoke in his gurgling voice that also started to growl.

"Who said that you could decide what to do with him!? I can…" He begun to say in protest, when Eilyte spoke over him in a very confident tone.

"Do you really want to bother our god with this matter? Do you truly think you will be able to convince her that creating one powerful Deep One, is a larger priority than creating a new successor to the throne, and additional powerful children?"

The Deep One Priest went silent, his attention then going to the men from the crew, already in the process of picking out the strongest ones. She might have been able to take two powerful individuals away from him, but they both knew this meant he would have a larger pick from the rest as a result.

As he did this, the two women were in the process of undressing Jillur, pulling away the clothes that hid most of his body, so Eilyte could better examine her possible mate. The women had just laid his upper half bare, when they both gasped and took a step backwards.

"H-He has…" One mumbled in a stammer and paused.

"…g-gills!" The other finished.

"What!?" Eilyte gasped, pushing both women aside.

She was greeted with an incredibly well built body, with grayish looking skin, which for some reason awakened in her a reaction no other man had ever caused in her. Of course, she would never mention this. She wouldn't risk letting anyone know that she had seen a man for something other than a thing to increase their numbers with.

On his neck, like the guards had gasped, were gills, which for the time being remained closed. Approaching him, she lowered herself slightly and lifted a hand to the gills on his left, brushing her fingers against them. This caused both them and the prisoner to react. Her eyes meet his and she saw the rather uninterested and unworried look in his gaze. This somewhat annoyed her, as she liked to see the emotions in men's eyes.

"Place him next to the woman. One of you, go and get the cell in my chambers ready." She ordered in a steely tone.

"Hmph! Now, this is a waste. He is most likely of an unknown species. For all we know, you can't even conceive a child with him." The Priest growled in disapproval.

"I guess we will find that out in due time. Until then, you can wait. I plan on giving him, or at least his body, when we are done with him."

What followed was an examination of the rest of the men in the crew. Annika and Jillur being kept where they were since the queen wanted to deal with them afterwards, when she would have more free time on hand. The Priest took many of the low to mid-tier adventurers, along with the older men of the group, with the queen taking some of the younger, livelier ones and some of the strongest among them.

Eventually, it came the time for Enoch to be examined, when the still unruly captain was forced to kneel in the presence of the two individuals. He for some reason seemed to catch the attention of the Priest, who took a step forwards to get a closer look at him. Reaching out and grabbing the captain by his chin, the Deep One moved his head to the side several times, before backing away, and letting out what one would call a laugh.

"What is it?" Eilyte asked with a scrutinizing expression.

"He has been here before. Long ago, but he was here." The Priest remarked.

"Y-You bastard." Enoch growled, seemingly understanding what was happening before spoke up again.

"It was you who made me lose part of my life?"

"Indeed. And now, like a few others before, you managed to find yourself back here, in a less than 'appealing' condition."

"…"

The captain went to spit something back on the creature, but was interrupted.

"You will become one of us. Nothing is left for someone like you. Take him away."

Just like that, the captain was dragged into the [Gate], all the while shouting curses and insults at the creature who was already busy with the next individual. Eventually, came Aizen's turn, who apparently was among those whose fates were sealed from the very beginning as the Priest motioned him towards his portal.

"Don't you dare!" Annika roared hatefully.

"Control her." He coldly remarked, looking at the queen.

"Does he have anything useful for us?" Eilyte asked, looking at the Espada.

"He is our superior." Jillur stoically replied.

"In rank only. He looks miserably weak." She argued in a disinterested fashion.

"Whatever you want from us, you can forget it if he is to become one of those... things." Annika hissed back.

"Hm. Is that so?"

"Meaningless…" The Priest mumbled, as he motioned for Aizen to be taken.

"Wait." Eilyte commanded.

"You say that he is of use to us?" She asked, looking at Annika.

"He is tougher and more resilient then he looks.~" She replied with playful smirk.

"Hm. Very well. I will take him. You can take the rest."

"As you wish."

Eilyte really did not want to do this. However, she wanted to have Annika to be as calm and open minded as possible, which she doubted would happen if this man were to be turned into a Deep One.

* * *

With that Aizen, along with all other men chosen by Eilyte, were then taken to the cells where they were to be held until the women had any need of them. There they were put in new restraints, and relieved of any item that could be considered dangerous before being put into their cells.

Annika and Jillur met two different fates. Jillur was sent to the queen's bedchambers, being put in a cell where her current mate would normally be placed in. It unlike other cells, offered him certain luxuries and freedom, even if he was still in restraints. Annika on the other hand was taken to the throne room, where Eilyte rested surrounded by some of her strongest warriors.

"What shall we do with him?" A woman who seemed to be more like an attendant inquisitively asked.

"Is he in the cell?" Eilyte asked back.

"He is."

"Good. Have Ida go see him. Have her take four women of her choosing. Tell her to take no chances, and to make sure that he can indeed, 'perform'."

"As you wish, my queen." Taking a bow, the woman left.

"Now, you. Can you tell me your name?" Eilyte asked while looking at a kneeling Annika.

"My name is Annika Masador Aenar."

"I welcome you, Annika. I am Eilyte, the Queen of this island, and it's people."

"I am humbled to be in your presence.~" The Espada remarked with a small, graceful bow.

"If we were to remove your restraints, would you behave?"

"I am far too tired from the attack on the ship to be able to do anything, even if I wished to."

"Free her."

Upon the queen's command, Annika was freed from her restraints, allowing her to massage her wrists which were starting to feel uncomfortable on her smooth skin.

"Annika, you seem to hold considerable power. Not to mention you are able to use a type of magic that no one else on the island possesses. I will be direct about this. Join us." Eilyte stated in a demanding tone.

"W-What?" The Espada asked, seemingly dumbfounded by the sudden declaration.

"Stay on this island as one of us. You will be given freedom that you wouldn't be able to gain anywhere else, and your powers will receive the appreciation they deserve. No longer will others limit you…" Eilyte began to say, when Annika calmly interrupted her.

"No one that is not you, or that thing you were speaking to just a moment ago."

"How dare…" One of the guards angrily went to rebuke her, when the queen raised a hand to silence her.

"You would only have to obey me. The Deep Ones are another matter you don't need to concern yourself with, so long as you do not provoke them. Of course, you will also have to obey the will of Cthalpi, but that is another matter."

"Cthalpi?~" Annika asked in a confused, yet curious tone.

"Our god, from whom I descend from. That is why if you obey me, your life here will be a peaceful, serene one." Eilyte said in a slightly softer, and more reassuring tone.

"And if I should refuse?"

"Simply put, we can either make you stay, or we give you to the Deep Ones. What happens after that is up to them to decide." Eilyte coolly replied.

"..."

Annika did not immediately reply, as she seemed to enter a pensive state, which the queen mistook for contemplation. In truth at that moment, across every Espada ring, including the one Aizen bore, came a message from Amelia. In it she informed the team of what Ada had told them, along with the fact she had also made Ada aware of several things about them. Almost immediately after, both Annika and Jillur received the same message from Aizen...

[Amelia has given us the additional information we needed. Let us move. We will start with their ruler.]

* * *

Jillur found himself being pulled by his chains to what he assumed to be their ruler's main bedchambers. Two women were doing so, while three others watched, with the leader of the group giving out orders.

"There are places on the bed to restrain him. Our queen seems to see great worth in him, so we must make sure he is up to those expectations." Ida said with determination.

However, upon hearing Aizen's command via his ring, Jillur suddenly stopped and proceeded to easily break the chains that bound him. This stunned the two women, leaving them open to one quick blow each, that easily knocked them out. Directing his attention towards the other three, he charged straight at them, taking out the other two, with their leader managing to avoid the blow meant for her.

"What did you do to them, you bastard?" Ida growled balefully, taking her stance with her sword.

"I knocked them out. I made sure not to seriously injure them." Jillur stoically replied.

"Impressive... but don't think that will work on me!"

With that Ida went on the offensive, all the while making sure none of her attacks would kill him. Jillur, who was in the process of easily dodging every single blow, was quite surprised with what he saw. Her strength was easily above that of Gazef Stronoff. Something that would certainly make her the strongest fighter he had ever met. That is, if he had never come across Aizen, and almost everyone else he had come to know through him. Lifting his left hand, Jillur easily caught her blade.

"H-How?" Ida gasped, growing pale at his actions.

"I'm sorry. Our strength is simply too far apart."

Taking advantage of her shocked state, Jillur followed this with a hard elbow to her gut, the blow causing her to collapse on the spot.

* * *

Annika in response to Aizen's instructions had changed her entire posture. She went from the stance and presentation of a humble prisoner, to her usual composed and confident self.

"What do you think you are doing?" Eilyte growled as her guards going into their combat stances.

"I will answer that right away, but first I shall reintroduce myself." Annika informed, lifting the hand where her ring rested.

"…"

The queen was about to speak as her vision narrowed on the ring, but the Espada interrupted her.

"I am the Segunda Espada, Annika Masador Aenar. We of the Espada, came here for one reason only: to speak with your god, Cthalpi."

Eilyte's face twisted slightly in the face of the woman's declaration. How did she know about Cthalpi? She was an outsider, of that much she was certain. If she was someone from the island, the barrier would have picked up on her tattoo, which she knew to be impossible to remove by anyone that was not a high-tier Deep One, or Cthalpi herself.

The way Annika spoke was also cause for her anger. She spoke as if there were more of these "Espada". Could it be that the other two that were with her were Espada? She could understand that being the case for the one that killed a Deep One warrior, but the other man appeared to be a weakling.

Staring down Annika, she let out a low sigh. Eilyte was getting worked up for nothing. She had seen that both of them were spent, and even if they weren't, no matter how strong they were they couldn't compare to her, or the beings created by Cthalpi. Soon she was laughing at the Espada, this taking her guards by surprise. Especially in the face of the woman's surprising and bold statement.

"Is that so?" Eilyte hissed, as she now felt incensed by their audacity.

"And who are you to come here and so boldly declare that you want to speak to our god Cthalpi!? Especially when I have yet to decide your fate?"

Her words did not seem to cause any fear or dread in Annika. Instead she was faced with some indignation and even annoyance at her words. This only served to further anger Eilyte as Annika spoke again, glaring at her.

"My fate is not yours to decide." Annika growled in a somewhat menacing and unsettling tone, before she sighed, and changed over to a calm demeanor before continuing.

"Still, we do not want to hurt anyone, but we will do so if it's needed. However, I understand that our demands may not sound reasonable, but we want nothing but what is best for both sides. That is why we want to speak with the one in charge."

This was enough, as Annika's questioning of Eilyte's power and standing hit the queen's ego and insecurities, her face twisted and turned to a menacing grin.

"Subdue her!" Eilyte belligerently ordered.

"Surely, that is not needed."

"...!"

* * *

This was a new voice, one that caused the guards to stop in their tracks, as it was one of a male. Something that they had never heard in this room. All eyes then went to the entrance, which was closing behind the new arrival, which Eilyte quickly recognized as the weakling Annika had so intensely defended.

"H-How did you get here!?" She demanded, rising from her seat.

"I walked in. Your guards seemed more than willing to let me through." Aizen calmly replied, in a somewhat friendly tone.

At the statement, Eilyte's mind quickly went to some kind of mental manipulation. This got her to raise her guard somewhat. This was because of the fact the women she ruled over, given their contact with Cthalpi and the beings she had created, had a much higher mental fortitude than outsiders. There was also the fact some of her guards had items to further strengthen their mental fortitude, so for this man to be able to walk past them, he had to be extremely skilled.

"Annika, it seems you are having some trouble convincing them." Aizen remarked, nonchalantly approaching the group of women as he kept his hands in his pockets.

"M-My apologies. She is a bit stubborn, but I can handle it." Annika quickly replied whilst taking a small bow.

"No matter..."

"Do not speak as if you know me! I am the Queen of this island and I will not be made a fool by a group of outsiders. Kill him!" Eilyte roared, her frustration getting the better of her.

The women immediately did as they were ordered, more than happy to kill the man who dared to behave in such a manner in front of their queen. Annika quickly moved to act, however she was not fast enough. In the blink of an eye, all of the guards were on the floor, Aizen still standing in the same spot he was in before. Eilyte watched as all of the guards seemed to squirm under the hold of some unseen force, as a low hum could be heard in the air.

"If you insist, I shall do things your way." Aizen informed, his words sending a slight chill down her spine.

With his left hand Aizen removed his glasses, placing them in one of his jacket pockets, following this by using his right hand to sweep his hair back. In this moment his entire complexion had changed. No longer did he look weak and out of place. He now seemed to impose his will and authority from his eyes alone. While Eilyte felt slightly unnerved by him, her ego did not allow someone else imposing his authority and superiority upon her domain and just walk away.

Eilyte did not have her gear, which was originally Cthalpi's before being given to the first queen, and all of those after her. After all, she did not consider that wearing it might be necessary. Still, she was confident in her own abilities, and considered herself more than capable to punish them with her own hands. Suddenly Aizen vanished, appearing right after in front of her, his right hand on her chest, his eyes seemingly piercing into her very soul as his locked onto hers.

"Understand this: you have no power here." He said in a low tone, his voice seeming to echo in Eilyte's ears.

"…"

She was at a loss for words as she fell back onto her throne, stunned that a any kind of man could impose his will upon her. Before she could respond, Eilyte heard Aizen's calm voice echo in the halls of her throne room as he walked away, and back to Annika's side.

"We did not wish to do this. As Annika said, we simply wish to speak to this being known as Cthalpi. It is my intention to form a partnership between the Espada and your island. I understand that as a ruler you have an image, and an ego, to maintain. However, doing that now, in this situation is foolish."

"So cool.~" Annika whispered to herself in an almost girlish glee.

"And so I say this again: We wish to speak with Cthalpi." Aizen firmly said.

"And what if I decline?" Eilyte growled, trying to maintain her position of authority.

"Please Queen Eilyte.~ We know where she is. The only problem is getting there." Annika replied in a calm, even soothing tone of voice.

Eilyte looked around, and saw her guards were still being held down by whatever ability Aizen had activated. She could see a certain distortion in the air around them, and that low hum continued to persist as she could feel the air itself become heavier. It seemed that she was backed into a corner. The feeling was both infuriating, and even exciting in a sense. Either way, she was determined not to give them what they wanted.

Luckily, something happened to break the tension of the situation, as a [Gate] opened not too far from them. From within the black-purplish portal emerged the King's Worm. Something that visibly made Eilyte worry more than the Espada, since his appearance there was something that had not happened in over 100 years.

The robed figure with the waxen mask took a few steps forward before stopping, and then moving its head in the direction of the queen, before going to the duo. Raising its right hand, it beckoned in the direction of Aizen, motioning for the Shinigami to follow him into the portal.

The queen's eyes grew wide at the action. Surely this man was not being granted an audience! She understood that via her link with their god, Cthalpi would be able to understand how she was feeling, but surely that did not justify giving him an audience. Especially to go as far as to send her greatest guardian to bring the man to her.

"Annika, get in contact with Jillur. Have him come here." Aizen said, as he began to walk towards the being.

"Wait! You can't…"

Eilyte quickly tried to argue, when King's Worm spoke. Something that also hadn't happened in a very long time, as its voice carried a distorted hiss

"No."

"Are we that much of a concern?" Annika asked in a relaxed tone.

"No. He, is." It replied in an empty tone, pointing at Aizen.

"And yet you will take me to your god, even knowing that I am a threat." Aizen remarked in a curious tone.

"Cthalpi does not wish for unnecessary violence."

"Neither do we. Please, lead the way."

With that, Aizen released the hold his reiatsu on the nearby guards of the queen, who then collapsed in a panting, exhausted state. He then walked after the guardian, with them both vanishing through the portal shortly afterward.


	24. The Dragon Kingdom

Emerging from the portal, Aizen found himself in a small cavern with several carvings decorating the walls, while not forgetting about the wax-faced being that was currently behind him. His focus then went to the pool. The water was crystal clear, allowing him to clearly see the massive shape that rested on the bottom once he was close, along with the presence coming from it. Honestly it felt different to him. Certainly it wasn't something he had yet to come across, even if it felt slightly similar to the Deep Ones.

"Stop." His 'companion' hissed, to which Aizen complied.

Having said this, the hooded figure turned around and began to walk away, as Aizen saw the water in the pool began to move and shift as the dark mass in the bottom began to make its way upwards. As it got closer to the surface, Aizen continued to get a better feel of the being. Indeed it felt strange. Interestingly so, as it carried massive amounts of magical power, yet these seemed to be unstable and not a full capacity.

Finally, two large hands broke through the water, placing themselves on the edge as the island's god began to slowly push itself out of the water. The body was soon out of the water, as the creature that presented itself before Aizen stood as tall as Inon. The body of the being was very similar to that of a female Deep One, with slight feminine curves, and a somewhat more humanoid shape then a regular Deep One.

The head was almost exactly the same as the rest, with the same unblinking eyes. Unlike the rest however, it had barbels like a catfish. The shading of the body had, a long time ago, indeed been dark and shiny, but what Aizen saw was a paler and faded version of that display. That was what Aizen easily saw, as the creature, who was seen as a god by the people of the island, looked old and tired. A far cry from what he was certain it had once been. The creature then gave Aizen its full attention, which prompted him to respond.

"Greetings, great Cthalpi. My name is Aizen. Sōsuke Aizen." The Shinigami said with a cordial bow.

Cthalpi's head tilted slightly to the left, before returning to its base position. As it spoke, the voice was not sounding too female as it carried with it a slight gurgle.

"Sōsuke Aizen? I am not familiar with that name. Are you using your real name, perhaps?" She asked inquisitively.

Aizen was unsure of what she meant by "real name". However, he decided to go along with this line of inquiry in order to let her speak freely without feeling pressured by him.

"Indeed. This is my real, and only, name."

The creature seemed somewhat surprised by this, as the barbels then began twitching slightly from the confusion, and her thinking on his words. Anyone else might have had problems reading the creature's inhuman features, but Aizen had only a little difficulty in adjusting. He then saw as it seemed to try to think back about something, before it spoke again in a curious tone.

"Where do you come from then?"

"My apologies, but I do not understand what you mean." Aizen replied sincerely.

"Every 100 years, there is an event where the very fabric of this world weakens, and something comes forth. That happened when I arrived in this world long ago, and it happened after. But recently there was an anomaly. Something different from the rest. Was that you?" Cthalpi asked plainly.

Examining the creature once again, Aizen wasn't sure if he should reply. However, he saw no immediate reason to not answer either. After all, if given some information, Cthalpi might just do the same in good faith. Well, she would do so one way or the other, but from what he gathered, she was more than willing to share information, if it was also given in kind.

"Indeed, that was me. That being said, I am also curious about where you came from." Aizen replied, a slight hint of curiosity in his own voice.

"I guess it is only fair for me to tell you about myself. My name is Cthalpi. I came to this world… long ago, from a place known as YGGDRASIL..." She began when Aizen perked a brow and calmly spoke over her.

"YGGDRASIL? The same as in Norse mythology?" He asked in genuine surprise, causing the deity to chuckle.

"Teehehe. In a sense, but I don't think the particulars are quite necessary right now. So... Why did you come here?" Cthalpi asked, now with a more serious tone.

"An alliance, between me, the Espada, and you and your people."

"Hm? Why? We have been isolated for a very long time. I doubt we have anything that could benefit you in any way." Cthalpi informed in a plain tone.

"Isolated? How interesting. What about the disappearing ships? How you use the men on them to increase your numbers, with only some of them being freed? Certainly, you maintain a form of contact with the outside world via those methods?"

In that moment, the island's god seemed to tense for a moment, with Aizen then seeing certain hints of emotion in her inhuman features. It seemed to turn to the sides slightly, as if looking for a way out, or someone that would help her. That was the impression that Aizen seemed to get. Ultimately, it shifted in place before speaking.

"And yet you still want to be associated with us?" Cthalpi said, with a hint of confusion in her tone.

"Yes. Of course, I can only do so openly when you change some of the things you let your subjects do."

"We won't be revealed to the world! We came here and isolated ourselves, for a good reason." Cthalpi growled, the very notion seeming to incense her.

"I understand. However, 300 years have passed, much has changed. Not only that, but we will be there to assist you. I will not force any of the women to move into a world they don't know anything about."

"300 years?... Only that much?" The creature mumbled.

"Did it seem to have been longer than that?" Aizen asked with a curious tone.

"I-I am unsure. The passage of time is rather different for me. That aside… I don't know how much I can change about what the women do."

"Oh? I thought you were their god. Won't they listen to you? Or has your current condition affected how they perceive you and your authority?"

Cthalpi let out a grunt at this, making Aizen understand that he was in the wrong, and she most likely could still influence the women as much as she would want. This gave him the idea, that it wasn't that she couldn't influence them, but that she simply didn't want to.

"Is there a reason you do not want to convince your subjects to consider an alliance?" Aizen calmly asked.

"Do not call them my subjects. But you are not wrong. Acting kindly towards outsiders, especially male ones, would risk damaging my image. I can't risk that. Not now."

"Very well. What will you do when the outside world learns of you? The ship that I came in knew that there was something here. The continued disappearance of the ships will eventually get the attention of more people. In all likelihood, they will come here and invade this island. It may take time, but it will happen. Some of those people might be like me, but only not as good-willed or understanding. What will you do then? What will become of the women that you care so much about then?"

"I won't let anything bad happen to them. If that happens, I will…" Cthalpi began, when Aizen spoke over her.

"Kill them?" He suggested plainly, to which she seemed surprised.

"That would a foolish move. It would only get you more attention, and in the state you are in, how long would you hold out if someone like me came along?" He stated matter-of-factly.

In the face of this, Cthalpi took one massive step towards Aizen, with her right hand going around his neck as she lifted him from the ground. Aizen did nothing in response, as he could see from the creature's actions and expression, that this was not a move out of rage, but one done out of simple desperation.

"Let me help you, Cthalpi. It is obvious you have been doing this for far too long. God or no, it is clear you need help." Aizen informed in a calm, cool, and rather comforting tone.

This was followed by her practically throwing Aizen aside, something he allowed to happen as he landed skillfully on his feet, and could see things were moving along nicely. Cthalpi stood frozen for a moment, her eyes going to the hand that had held Aizen, as if she was transfixed on it. Aizen, was also taking in what physical contact with her had shown him.

Her presence, and in fact her entire being, was something that truly felt like it was not of this world. Even if she was not in her prime, she felt massive, otherworldly, and in her own way eternal, and everlasting. Above all forms of earthly life. Yet, he could also see this being as so desperate. So lost. So overwhelmed by her current situation.

"S-So much power… Such presence… T-The strongest I ever felt. It makes me wonder why you would go through the trouble of forming alliances." Cthalpi said, her tone wavering as if she had received a shock.

Aizen simply smiled in a charming fashion as he realized the implications of her words, and then calmly replied.

"I could say the same thing about you isolating yourself in a place like this."

"There was no place in this world for me. The same went for the women I came across long ago, who were nothing more than slaves and toys for others. I decided to take them somewhere they would be safe, and would be able to live as they wanted to. Free from their 'masters'." She informed, in a more calm and somber tone.

"Don't you see that as a waste of your power? You could have changed the world for all people in situations similar to that."

"I had no interest in such grand plans. I also feared what kind of retaliation such an act could bring about. No, this was a much better solution… They are happy here… they are…"

"For how long? Consider my earlier words, and with an alliance I can help ensure your peace continues, and they no longer need to live solely on this island."

The being Cthalpi paused for a moment, in what Aizen could accurately guess was a state of pensivity. She then spoke, her tone communicating caution and uncertainty.

"Why? What do you want us for?"

"I want to do what you feared to so long ago. I want to change this world. To make it a place where all can live equally. No slavery, no people being used as toys, or you feeling out of place for how you look, or what you are. However, I need help to do this. I would like you to be part of that help."

Cthalpi's unblinking eyes then seemed to widen at the proclamation, which to her was completely honest and genuine. Aizen could rightly guess that this was outside the bounds of what she had expected of him, as she then seemed to collect herself before speaking in a neutral tone.

"I'll have to leave this island, correct?"

"I'm afraid so. I believe you are wasting yourself by staying here. Of course, your current condition is not the best, but…" Aizen began, when she raised her left hand to interrupt him.

"It will pass. With the correct potions that is."

"Ah, I see. Then I was correct to think that this was not the result of 'normal' aging?"

"I am immortal. Age does not affect me. This is the result of a great and continuous strain I put myself through, for the good of the island."

"The barrier? You are the one that keeps it?" Aizen asked, as the realization finally became clear, to which Cthalpi seemed to smile at.

"Indeed. [Veil of Apate]. It's a magical barrier that surpasses the 10th-tier. Where I am from, it is referred to as, 'Super-Tier Magic'. It forces me to remain stationary and in a state of hibernation, with its usage causing strain on the caster. I've maintained the barrier for several years at a time, only taking breaks for brief moments, and have reduced myself to this state because of it."

"Hmm... A rather impressive feat. It seems I was correct when I sensed you had great magical capabilities." He pointed out in a praising tone, causing her to chuckle.

"It becomes easier, when one focuses their entire time on one thing."

"I see. In that case, allow me to bring you to full health." Aizen confidently stated.

"Right now?" Cthalpi asked, genuinely stunned.

"Of course. It will work to show you my honesty, and how important I consider this alliance to be." Aizen replied.

"I... They will never accept this." Cthalpi mumbled under her breath.

"That is when you convince them of how this is important for their well-being and survival."

"B-But how they see me might change. I cannot risk, having their world changed so drastically. Especially, after so many years of them acting alone." She spat back.

"But did you not influence them?"

"At first. But since I had to maintain the barrier, much of what they did was based upon my early 'teachings', which became twisted and altered as time went on. I had never intended for them to act like this. At least, not at this level."

Pathetic. That was the word that went through Aizen's mind. What other word could have used, at the sight of a being as powerful as she seemed to be, driving herself so low. He saw that he had to give her an extra push, as now was not the time to let her move at her own pace.

"Pathetic." He coldly said, staring her down.

"You...! Do not judge me! You have no right to do so!" Cthalpi growled back.

"You are failing your people. You are their savior. You brought them here and gave them the freedom they lacked. Yet in your search to give them a world of their own, you failed to properly educate their descendants. Even when you created a queen, your own flesh and blood, she too failed to move them in the right direction. All because you also neglected your own descendants in your own search for peace. I am sure that you have realized this long ago. You failed these people."

"H-How do you know so much!?" Cthalpi roared, her patience now hitting its limits.

"My people have come into contact with someone who was born here, and left to explore the outside world." Aizen calmly replied, this shocking Cthalpi.

"S-She survived!?"

"She did."

"I... I'm glad…" Cthalpi sighed in relief, recomposing herself.

"… You are correct. I have failed my people. I can try to make it right, however I want you to promise me that they will be kept safe." She hissed, starring him down.

"I promise."

Cthalpi pushed her senses which far surpassed mortals to their absolute limit, and sensed no deception from his words. Whether Aizen could perfectly control himself to conceal such deception, she could not say. However, for the moment she felt that he was sincere. Even if he wasn't, if what she felt from him was accurate, there was no way she could oppose him. Especially in her current state. Knowing this, she resigned her self as she spoke...

"Very well. Do as you wish."

Approaching Cthalpi, Aizen lifted both his hands towards her, which began to emit green colored light. This eventually enveloping her body, filling her with an unfamiliar, but incredibly pleasant and warm sensation. Almost immediately she began to feel the changes, her body beginning to be taken over by a long lost and forgotten vitality, with her muscles twitching as strength began to course into them.

Her magical reserves also began to quickly rise, with her fish like scales returning to the dark and shiny color they were always meant to have. The process didn't take long, and in the end Aizen now stood before a full powered Cthalpi, which his senses told him made her only slightly weaker than the vampire Shalltear, but in the case she was to wear similar gear, she probably could take on that vampire and win.

"Impressive." Cthalpi said in approval, looking at the results of Aizen's aid.

"Perhaps now, we can sit down and speak properly?" Aizen cordially suggested.

"Very well."

Cthalpi followed this, by materializing a golden colored robe on her body, which until now was completely bare, and followed this with a spell of her own.

"[Shape of Humanity]."

Cthalpi's body was then engulfed by an intense light, with it slowly growing smaller in size, and taking a more humanoid form, quickly telling Aizen that she was transforming into something that mimicked a humanoid being.

When the light faded, Aizen stood in the presence of a woman of almost unparalleled beauty. Her long hair was black and seemed to be as smooth as silk to the touch. Her skin was decorated with a healthy tan, and her features seemed to have been sculpted by the hands of the gods themselves. In another world, she could have been compared to an ancient Egyptian, even if it easily surpassed them. Finally, there were her orange eyes, which seemed like gates to the infinite, cold, and dark void.

Aizen recognized her. When the Espada were given the assignment to recover a painting for an old acquaintance of Amelia named Wilde, they were given the description of said painting. It was that of a woman who looked just like Cthalpi. Something that was supported by the description given by Carmyn and Inon after their assignment was over.

"Is something the matter?~" She asked with a voice that was as smooth as honey.

"There is a painting of you out there, that goes by the name of 'The Dark Empress from Beyond'." He replied, visually surprising her once more.

"Oh, my.~ Do you know what happened to the painter?" She asked in concern.

"From what I was told, he was haunted by your image in his dreams, and it ruined his life in the end. I do not know anymore than this."

"I-I guess that is to be expected." Cthalpi remarked with a sigh, sounding rather uncomfortable with the situation.

"You don't seem too surprised."

"I possess several passive abilities that affect lower leveled beings. That could be the reason for what happened to him."

"I take it that I do not count as lower level?" Aizen commented with a smile, to which Cthalpi responded with a smirk.

"Oh, not at all. Of course, much has changed since then, and something like that won't happen again. Unless I wish it to happen."

"I see. How interesting. Now then, shall we discuss the terms of our alliance?" Aizen suggested with a hand gesturing out into the connecting tunnel.

"Very well.~" Cthalpi replies as she takes his invitation and walks past him.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Roos, Cesar, and their Espada companions found themselves just a few minutes away from the invisible line that separated the outside world from the Dragon Kingdom. The duo of Roos and Cesar, who were leading the rest, suddenly came to an halt, moving their horses to the side to face the Espada.

"Is something the matter?" Nazz asked in a relaxed tone.

"I will be heading in another direction. My presence is not welcomed among the people of this Kingdom, and would cause too many problems should my presence be found." Cesar replied in a neutral tone, while getting off his horse.

"Is that so? Then what about me?" Sajin asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"Perhaps it would be for the better for you were to stay with Cesar. That is, if that isn't a problem for you?" Roos said, then looking at her beastman companion.

"I don't mind an extra pair of hands."

"Very well. Go with him, Sajin." Nazz stoically instructed.

"As you wish." Sajin acknowledged with a head bow.

With that, Sajin picked up his blade and began to follow Cesar. The duo separated from the main group, and proceeded to delve deeper into a nearby forest, and in the direction of the territory controlled by the Beastman Country.

"We should continue." Roos said in a tired tone.

"Hm. Lead the way." Nazz replied.

While they continued their trip, on the Kingdom's side of the invisible line a group of workers were already waiting for the new arrivals. The leader of said group was Elim Cusak. The same man Leinas had met before being called upon by Aizen to join the Espada. The rest of the group was composed of four women, which some had wrongly assumed to be his "harem".

One of them was Saida, an elf. She had long fiery red hair, light brown eyes, and clipped ears. These being the marks of the life she had escaped as a slave in the Theocracy. She wore a full body leather/chainmail suit, to both protect herself, and hide the scars left from her previous life.

Resting on the horse to her side was her life partner, Mira. That was not her real name, as she had dropped it when she left the Slane Theocracy with the former slave. Mira had been the daughter of a noble family where Saida used to work for. That was before both had decided to go out, and live a life of their own choosing together. She was a shorter than average individual, yet had acquired a well built body with time and necessity. Her hair was blonde in color that was short-cut, and shiny green eyes.

Resting at the back of the group, wearing an all-black, lightly armored outfit with a hood, yet made so as to give its owner all flexibly she needed, was Hissa. Her skin was slightly pale, her body lean and flexible to accommodate her role as an assassin, and her head shaved bald for unknown reasons.

Finally, to Elim's right was Melle Le Maux, and she was the second-in-command of the group. She was rather bulky from her muscular frame, but not to an extreme sense. Her skin was light brown in color, which made her a source of almost immediate interest in many situations. Especially since it was considered an exotic trait in many places. Her hair was dyed black, was straight, and held in a long ponytail, with olive colored eyes.

"What a waist of our time." Hissa mumbled in a discontented tone.

"You know, for an assassin, you are very impatient." Elim pointed out with an amused smirk.

"You know that's not the problem. We could be using this time to go out and kill some beastmen." She coldly remarked.

"Enough, you two. This is also a very important part of our assignment." Melle said with a calm and mature tone.

"Exactly. The fact we are trusted enough to welcome and show the new people around, speaks volumes about what they think of us." Their leader explained with a smile.

"Especially when we have done little in terms of killing any beastmen." Mira said with a scowl.

"Heh! Even better." Elim declared with a triumphant tone.

"Don't get too excited. I too want to get my hands on some beastmen." Melle informed with a hint of eagerness in her tone.

"Here they come." Hissa announced, directing all eyes to the path ahead.

The first to come into view was Roos. Then next to her was a massive individual in armor riding on a large, black war horse. Then came an individual the group knew rather well. Especially Elim. That being Leinas Rockbruise.

"N-No, way." Elim mumbled in his surprise.

Frankly, Elim didn't really focus on the rest of the group. His eyes were trained on the beauty of Leinas. He had never forgotten about the night they spent together, and he honestly was certain such a thing would be impossible. So, finding himself in some kind of trance, the leader of the Worker group only came back to his senses when a voice echoed through his ears and into his memory addled head.

"Excuse me? Is something the matter?" Roos asked with a confused and concerned expression.

"N-No. Not at all." He quickly replied, trying his best to regain his composure.

"I see… Well, these people are of the Espada, and they have come to help us. You make sure to show them where they will be staying. I'll take their leader to meet the queen." Roos informed.

"…"

"Understood." Melle replied, as Elim froze when his eyes met Leinas'.

"Let's get moving then." Roos told Nazz, taking the lead as her horse took up speed, with him following closely after her.

"Oi. What's wrong with him?" Grimmjow asked, approaching the Workers on his horse.

"Don't think anything of it. Just follow us." Melle quickly replied, wanting to avoid the subject entirely as she sighed.

"Are you sure about that? He looks a bit shaken up." Leinas remarked with a strangely amused tone and smirk as she approached Elim.

"I-I… It's been a long time." He finally managed to say with a nervous smile.

"Oh? You know him?" Carmyn asked in surprise.

"I do. We spent a rather 'relaxing' evening together." Leinas replied with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I see…" Carmyn mumbled, picking up on things, and having lost interest in the subject.

"Ahem. W-Well…" Elim mumbled, visibly flustered by the situation.

"Really? Why him?" Nnoitra questioned in a deadpan tone.

"Silence." Carmyn growled, which he ultimately obeyed.

"Now, we should really get moving." She then added.

"Yes. Agreed." Melle added with a fatigued sigh.

"Very well. Elim, why don't you lead the way?" Leinas asked, still with a small smirk.

"Y-Yes. Everyone, please follow me this way." Elim quickly added, turning his head away as his face was quickly turning scarlet.

As the group made its way towards their destination, Elim and Leinas eventually took the lead, as they were the leaders of their respective groups. While in the awkward silence, Leinas finally decided to end it, and spoke in a casual tone of voice.

"So... where will we be staying?"

"R-Right. Well, normally people of the power of the Espada would be kept within the capital. B-But given the fact the Kingdom is going through a… general shortage, you will be staying in one of the many camps built to accommodate the Kingdom's fighters. You and your group, will be kept in one of the camps closer to the capital…" Elim replied, blushing slightly before speaking again.

"I-It is the same camp me and my group are staying at."

"I don't remember you having so much difficulty talking last time we met." Leinas remarked with a small, amused smile.

"O-Of course, not. N-Normally I leave things as a one night stand, with my charms taking the lead. But after our night together, I-I found myself wanting to see more of you, and wanting to know more about you." He mumbled back, visibly unsure as he looked back to Leinas, whose face was hidden by her hair.

"I see." Leinas remarked in a low tone.

"Then, I guess you will have the opportunity to know more about me." She added, in the same tone of voice.

"Yes. It seems like that is the case." Elim replied as he chuckled rather awkwardly.

* * *

Roos and Nazz found themselves in the Dragon Kingdom's Capital, Buraitonesu City. Although it could be said that the capital was rather underwhelming. Even the royal palace, which Nazz could see in the distance, was rather faded in color and even in maintenance.

"I thought I was going to meet the Queen." Nazz said in confusion.

"And you are. But… I ask you to understand that we are in a steady decline, in almost all possible ways. That includes morale… Meaning, that it was decided upon that from time to time, our queen would come closer to where those fighting for her are staying, and has small meetings with some of them." Roos informed, a frown showing she was visibly displeased with the situation.

Looking at the large building they were approaching, which Nazz assumed to be a hotel, he saw the obvious large number of guards, adventurers, and other individuals guarding the perimeter. Some of them were quick to eye Nazz's armored figure, but looked away when they saw he was accompanied by Roos.

"Hmph! What a warm welcome." Nazz remarked in a sarcastic tone.

"I apologize for that, but you can't really blame them."

Shortly after the duo stopped, they dropped down from their horses as two others came to take care of them. Roos led the leader of the Espada into the building and into one of the larger rooms on the first floor. Meanwhile, Nazz never failed to notice the guards placed all around them, showing that they did not slack on security.

"This is Nazz of the Espada Mercenary Company. I came to introduce him to the queen." She calmly, albeit firmly informed.

"Very well. He can go after Cerabrate." The guard informed.

"Our greatest hope." Another guard added, rather proudly.

"Hmm... I see."

Nazz found himself rather focused on what was behind the door, which even if he couldn't see or hear, he could still sense. He was certain that, even if faint, it was the presence of a Dragon Lord. And a female one at that. This caused a rather unwanted effect on him. While his kind were known loners for the most part, when they came together great showings of emotion could be expected. Some could be negative if claimed territory was intruded upon.

This was especially true between a male and female. In the location where his actual body was resting, the Dragon Lord began to move his tail from side to side with some rapidity, his breathing turning into rather labored and low growls, and his heartbeat picking up significantly. This reaction was augmented immensely with the fact he had not been with a female of his kind in a very long time, and he felt his blood literally beginning to boil as a result.

"Is something the matter?" Roos asked in concern, hearing the Espadas' breathing suddenly become irregular.

"I'm done waiting." Nazz growled in agitation.

Swiftly walking towards the door, the guards didn't even have time to react when the massive figure in armor opened it and stepped into the room where the meeting was taking place.

Entering the room, he saw a large desk placed in the center. On one side was a small throne where what seemed to be a female child rested. To her right was an older man in robes, which happened to be the Prime Minister of the Dragon Kingdom, Falko Kemuel Jantzi. He was wearing garments representative of his rank, along with several "accessories" to indicate his past as a devote man of faith.

To her left were three individuals representing their military. The first, from left to right, was Ezekiel Ross. He was the older of them, with his body showing the signs of a battle worn life. His left eye was blue, while his right was covered by the massive burn like scar that covered part of his face, with a bald head.

The one in the middle was the youngest, and had come to his role from his status rather than his experience. His name was Iain La Baran. He had a lean body, but was not that of a fighter. His eyes were brown in color, with his medium length hair a light brown. On his half smiling lips rested a small, hand rolled cigarette. Finally came Sol, who was the tallest and most well built of the 3, having olive colored eyes, and black hair that was shaved on the sides.

Sitting in front of the child was Cerabrate. He stood slightly above the average man, and he sported a well-trained and well-shaped physique that many could work for all their lives and never get. His face was decorated with a slight stubble, blue eyes, and medium length curly hair, with a mix of black and grey color, with the back part of it held in a ponytail. Most women considered him drop dead gorgeous, but Nazz was unmoved as he was focused on the child.

This was the Queen of the Dragon Kingdom, and the Dragon Lord he sensed. Of that he was certain, but it was a child. She was wearing an outfit that made her look like a doll, with a small crown, her long hair black in color, and her eyes having a certain shade of red. Nazz was about to speak, when he was suddenly surrounded by guards.

"Who let this madman in here?" Iain growled indignantly.

"We're sorry…" The guard began, when the queen spoke.

"I-It's fine.~ Everyone, please play nice.~" She said in a low, childlike manner. Her voice carrying a cute, almost innocent tone.

"But he just stormed in here. He can be dangerous." Iain cautiously argued.

"I would have to disagree. He doesn't seem to be a threat. But he does seem to lack manners." Ezekial pointed out as his gaze scrutinized the armored individual.

"I-I'm sorry. It was my fault." Roos spoke up, stepping up from behind the armored frame.

"Roos?" Falko exclaimed, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You brought him here?" Sol questioned with a disapproving look and tone.

"Y-Yes. He is the leader of the Espada Mercenary Company's group." She informed, stunning all of those present.

"So, he is the first ranked?" Ezekiel asked in curiosity.

"Well…" Roos went to reply, but Nazz spoke over her.

"No. While your original request was for all the Espada, we could not grant it. Only three ranked members came. The other four are unranked. I am one of them, but I was chosen to lead the teams based on my experience."

"I see... Everyone, stand down." Falko commanded, which the guards obeyed.

"We can talk with you later. So, can you please wait?~" The Queen said in an adorable tone.

"Ahem. Actually, I think I will be leaving now." The adventurer gracefully said.

"A-Are you sure?" Iain asked in surprise.

"Yes. I can see that this is a situation that should be handled right away."

"We are glad that you understand." The Prime Minister gratefully said, as Cerabrate got up and began to walk out.

"Thank you for your help.~" The queen said waving him away, with him doing the same as he elegantly left the room.

"Now, you can sit." Falko said, motioning Nazz to a nearby seat.

With this the guards left, closing the door, so now Nazz was sitting before the queen, with Roos to his right.

"Queen Draudillon Oriculus. This is Nazz, of the Espada Mercenary Company." Roos said, making a proper introduction.

"Ahem! I apologize for my lack of patience." Nazz said apologetically with a small bow.

However, there was no response, as the Queen was frozen in place, and seemingly overwhelmed by the massive frame of the man that now stood before her.

"Is something wrong?" Falko asked in concern, looking down at the childlike figure.

"I… S-Scary…~" She replied weakly.

While everyone else seemed befuddled at her statement, Nazz could easily tell that this was a lie. He could also tell that she was feeling the same thing as him, even if it was not to the same degree. It seemed to him that whatever the reason was for her to take that form, it also made her act like a child, which honestly wasn't making him happy. It was a degrading display for a being that seemed to be in a similar stance to him, even if she felt far weaker. He was also certain that while he could tell this was not her real form, she could tell that what was before her was a mass of [Wild Magic] controlling armor.

"I apologize. I will make sure to correct my less than favorable first impression." He chuckled awkwardly to try to lighten the mood.

"Well, let us get right to the point. We plan for the Espada to be integrated into our other units…" Iain began, just for Nazz to speak over him.

"No."

"E-Excuse, you?" The young general retorted, tilting his head to the side.

"The Espada are a unit. We are used to working together as a team. All of our successes have come from the missions we did on our own. Asking us to integrate with anyone else would slow us down, and disrupt our cohesion."

"Hmm... Then, you suggest for us to send out the Espada as a single unit, without anyone else added to it for support?" Sol asked aloud in a contemplative tone.

"Yes. Of course, we will understand if you wish to split us into smaller units, and send us out with other groups. Just know that we will be working on our own in any of those situations. That is our condition."

"Oh? Even if we use you to open the way for other teams?" Ezekiel asked with a raised brow.

"If you wish." Nazz plainly replied, which seemed to please the old soldier.

"Hah! Very well! I say, why not?" He said with a laugh.

"Hey! Don't get too excited. These are people we are talking about." Sol growled in disapproval.

"What of it? If they don't mind being meat shields, I say let them. Frankly, I'm sick of sending out lambs to an unwilling slaughter. At least these lot are open to it."

Sol shook his head and sighed at his compatriot's demeanor as he spoke in concern.

"Are you certain about operating like this? You will eventually be used to spearhead certain dangerous missions. Even 'Crystal Tear' is given support from time to time."

"Do not worry. That is why we came here. Know this, Queen Draudillon: The Espada will end this war." Nazz resolutely said.

"Hah! Bold words." Iain said with a laugh.

"Okie!~" The Queen said, shocking Iain.

"What do you think, Falko?~" She sweetly asked, looking up at the Prime Minister.

"Well… If you and the rest of the Espada, are comfortable with this arrangement… And…" He paused, then looking down at Queen Draudillon.

"If that is what our queen wants…"

"It is!~" She quickly and energetically replied.

"Then we are more than happy to have the Espada work for us in this capacity." The Prime Minister affirmed.

"Thank you. You will not regret it."

"I do hope so. Then Roos, take him to where the rest of the Espada have been sent."

"As you wish." Roos acknowledged with a head bow.

* * *

A few hours later, the meetings were done and it was only Prime Minister Falko Kemuel Jantzi and Queen Draudillon Oriculus in the room. No one else was allowed in as the Queen was in the middle of a rather nervous outburst, her breath ragged, and her face flushed, looking as if she was running for miles.

"C-Call for him. I want to see him." She said, dropping the childlike tone, and sounding more like an adult woman.

"Him? You mean that Nazz? I noticed how you acted when he appeared. I understand that it wasn't fear. But…" Falko began, but she interrupted him.

"I need to speak to him alone. From what I sensed… I need to understand why someone like him is here, with the Espada." She mumbled, nervously rubbing her legs together.

"Please calm down. If there are any problems, then you need…" Once more she spoke over him.

"He's a Dragon Lord. I'm certain of it." She finally said, causing the man to grow pale as his eyes widened in shock.

The Dragon Kingdom was founded by the Brightness Dragon Lord, and thus its people held dragons in high regard. Some even hoped and prayed that one would come to save their flagging country from the beastman hordes. However, if Nazz was a Dragon Lord, why did he conceal himself? That was the question running through Prime Minister Falko's mind. While he served his queen, he was not one whom held other dragons and Dragon Lords in such high esteem. In fact, his first instincts were that of suspicion.

"In that case, what is its purpose? What if he attacks you? It will be the end for us if he thinks this a perfect time to time advantage of our weakened state."

"No. He won't attack me. I know it." The Queen resolutely stated.

"Oh? How can you confidently say that?" Falko coldly asked.

"I sensed it. I know he won't harm me, but I need to know why I feel like…" She stopped speaking, as her right hand began to lightly rub her inner thigh.

"Hmm... Are you sure?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes at the display, seeing what was happening.

"Yes." Draudillon growled in agitation.

"I-I see. It shall be done then. You will have him in your chambers tonight." Falko declared.

"…T-Thank you." Draudillion said in a relieved tone, as she quickly snatched a nearby class full of wine, and drank the contents in less than 10 seconds...


	25. The Enemy

While the Espada began to settle into the Dragon Kingdom, Cesar and Sajin made their way into beastman lines. Having officially entered the area controlled by the beastmen, they didn't need to walk too long through a forested area until they had arrived at what looked to be a small camp, with a few tents and log built shelters.

Sajin was quick to notice that part of the shelter seemed to have collapsed. However, while at first he wasn't going to think much of it, how Cesar reacted made him change his mind quickly.

"Stay sharp. I will see where the others are. There might still be some people in the area." He said as he moved in the direction of the damaged section.

Sajin did as he was told, unsheathing his katana as he began to examine the area for any signs of hidden enemies. Meanwhile, Cesar arrived at the collapsed portion of the shelter. Quickly looking around the area he was able to conclude that one of the main pillars had been compromised resulting in what now stood before him. Still, his senses told him that there was someone under the mess, and with that he removed his cloak and mask, going to work on removing the debris.

"Come and help me!" He growled getting Sajin's attention.

In the end he didn't need any help, as when Sajin answered his call, Cesar had removed the debris that had buried the person underneath. Surprisingly she was alive, and the duo was now looking at a female beastman, with tiger based characteristics. She looked to be of a somewhat advanced age, but not much as she had a body that was very well shaped, with a medium sized bust, and wore a simple, yet well made gown. While she had some cuts and bruises from the debris, she also had very clear claw marks that decorated her chest.

"Go to the smallest tent, there should be some potions there." Cesar ordered, as he picked up the unconscious female.

Cesar followed this by placing her inside a tent, where a small bed was waiting. Having gotten the potions from Sajin, the beastman went to work on healing the female.

"Who is she?" Sajin asked whilst sitting outside the tent.

"Pantera Leon. Mate of Leo Leon, the previous King." He replied, still focused on healing her.

"Could it be that she was attacked by people on the side of the current king?"

"No. I think the camp would be in worse state in that case. Seeing the marks, how she was left alive… I would say Liger did this."

"Who?"

"Their daughter. She was living here with her mother… I guess what Pantera said was true. She had too much of her father in her…" Cesar replied in a sullen tone.

Having used the potions, he did the best he could to better Pantera's state as Cesar and Sajin waited for her to wake up. After having spent an hour doing so, Pantera woke up, and the former Queen of the Beastmen, erupted from the bed she was resting in, easily brushing Cesar aside. This led to him falling through the side of the tent, as she followed this by quickly leaving the tent, and lunging at the next obstacle in her way: Sajin.

With surprising speed, she clawed at his helmet, but her rampage was put to a quick end when Sajin grabbed both of her wrists in a powerful grip, and lifted her into the air in an attempt to stop her wild thrashings.

"Pantera, that's enough!" Cesar growled, stumbling back to his feet.

"Let go of me! I have to…" She hissed back, just for him to speak over her.

"It's too late! If she went after Kaze, then she's already dead."

At those words she stopped, prompting Sajin to place her back in the ground, and on her feet. She stood immobile for some time, until Cesar approached and spoke to her again in a calm tone.

"You tried to stop her?"

"What else could I do? She has the temperament of her father, and strength to dwarf both me and him. I could only try, and even then, she swatted me aside like I was nothing." Pantera replied in a forlorn tone.

"You knew this would happen eventually. You should have talked her out of it long ago. Not now when she has grown out of your control." Cesar pointed out in a cold tone.

"Watch your tongue, Cesar. A weakling should know better than speak to me like that." She hissed, turning to stare him down.

"Isn't there something that can be done?" Sajin asked, looking at Cesar.

"No. Trying to do anything would take us deeper into enemy territory. We would never make it back." The beastman replied, leaving Sajin somewhat worried.

"You have yet to tell me who this is, Cesar. Few are those who can restrain me like he did." Pantera asked with a scrutinizing glare, looking up at Sajin.

"He came to the Dragon Kingdom along with a group of human mercenaries to help them win the war. He will be working with me." Cesar replied, getting a disgusted growl from Pantera.

"Grumph! It seems that you are not the only one who has put their pride as a beastman aside. Still, what is your name?"

At this Sajin was quick to remove his helmet, presenting her with his wolf-like features, as he took a small bow and introduced himself.

"Sajin Komamura."

Ignoring his pleasantries, Pantera keenly examined him. He was large. Much larger than any other beastman of the same kind she had ever seen. He was also considerably strong, along with carrying a katana. While these things got her attention, they didn't tell her much. What he did, others could have done. Especially with her not being as strong as she was in her glory days, before Leo managed to "convince" her to join him.

"I see. I do hope you came here with a resolve to die, Sajin. I doubt that your strength will do much, or the strength of those humans you associate yourself with." Pantera dismissively remarked, walking to their side.

"Do not worry. We of the Espada, will put an end to this war." Sajin informed with a determined and confident tone.

"We just have to see what Kaze has to say about this."

"Kaze? I have…" Sajin went to say, when Cesar interrupted him.

"The War Troll that killed Leo and took the place of King."

"He has unparalleled strength. Dwarfing even the strongest of our kind." Pantera added with worry and distain in her voice.

"In the end it won't matter. The Espada were hired for a job, and we will see it through." Sajin resolutely added.

"While your confidence is appreciated…" Pantera began, when Cesar spoke over her.

"Are you done?"

"What do you want, weakling?" She hissed back at Casar.

"I understand if you are feeling miserable, but there's no need to push down others."

At this she gave another growl, but didn't do anything to silence or prove Cesar wrong, choosing instead to walk off into the forest. Something that prompted Sajin to try and follow.

"Let her go. She did something like this when Leo died. She will return eventually."

"V-Very well."

"For the time being, let's try to clean up the mess they made."

"Before we get to that, I feel we have yet to properly discuss Kaze or the female hobgoblin. After all, they are the main threats, correct?" Sajin asked, getting a sigh in reply before Cesar spoke.

"There isn't much to say. He is a War Troll. A bit smaller than most of them are at his age, but more intelligent than what you normally find out there. He seems to be the warrior type, but so far I've only seen him fight using his hands. That's what he did to Leo. He broke him down with just his hands, with surprising ease. The hobgoblin is a magic caster name Kana. The type of magic she uses we still are not sure, but some say that she is a necromancer. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Yes. Indeed…" Sajin replied, when Cesar spoke.

"Good. Then let's get to work."

Still, Sajin wasn't simply going to sit on this information. Having been given a ring for this mission, he proceeded to use it to communicate to the rest of his team, and tell them what he had just learned about the opposition.

* * *

The Espada, the Fracción, and Elim's group had arrived at the camp where they would be staying for the duration of their assignment. It was the size of a small village with a sizable fence around it. By the entrance there were small item shops, where the quality would depend on the day of the week, whenever it was close or distant from when they would be resupplied. Inside there were a few places to eat, public baths, and the actual houses.

The houses were mostly wooden cabins that could house two to six people. Each had a small bathroom and they were made to house both men and women. The group finally stopped in front of two houses that could take up to four people each. Meaning they could split their groups in half for their new accommodations.

"Can't say I was expecting much." Carmyn remarked in an obviously unimpressed tone.

"It was the best we could come up with. But at least you all get to stay together in the same place." Elim pointed out reassuringly.

"Very well. The Ranked Espada will go in one cabin, and Fracción will go in the other." Leinas informed in a professional tone.

"Well, perhaps you should first speak with the person staying in one of the cabins." Melle pointed out.

"…"

Leinas was about to speak, when the door to one of the cabins swung open. From inside appeared an older individual who stood slightly taller than the average man, with an enviable physique for someone who was well past 60 years. His short hair was grayish in color, and his eyes were a light brown, looking almost yellowish in the sunlight. He was wearing armor from the waist down, with a white shirt covering his torso. This man was among those sent from the Slane Theocracy. Meaning, his presence made Saida particularly uncomfortable, with Mira doing her best to put her lover at ease.

"So, you're the replacements?" Labrax calmly asked, eyeing the new group carefully.

"What do you mean, old man? And just who are you?" Grimmjow growled in reply.

"Originally the Theocracy was to send one of their elite forces to help the Kingdom, but in the end they failed to see that promise through." Mira dryly replied.

"And that is why you were called upon, Espada." Labrax added.

"That does not answer his question. Who are you?" Leinas coldly remarked, causing the elder to chuckle.

"No need to get aggressive, I was just getting to that. My name is Labrax Vega Belenus. I'm among some of the soldiers the Theocracy had sent to deal with this mess."

"I see. Still, it's surprising to see someone from the Theocracy here, among us grunts." Carmyn pointed out with a somewhat mocking tone.

"What can I say? Me and the few others sent in advance are also seen as nothing more than grunts, so we don't get special treatment. Either way, I do think someone as strong as me deserves better quarters." Labrax pointed out while lazily glancing at the cabin behind.

"Don't make me laugh. As if someone like you is anything of note." Nnoitra hissed in a mocking tone, getting him a raised eyebrow in reply from the elder.

"Don't be fooled by my age, boy. In my prime I could make the likes of Gazef Stronoff look like children. And as I am now, I still have more than enough to teach brats like you a lesson."

"Keh! Is that so?"

"That's enough, Nnoitra! You will have to share the same cabin as him, so behave." Carmyn growled.

"F-Fine."

"Praise the Great Lord of Darkness who led the Six. He seems to have a brain on top of that oversized body of his." Labrax said with a laugh as he stepped back into the cabin.

"How pleasant." Carmyn remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"H-He seems to have a very specific worship." Mira said uncomfortably.

"Well then, you should begin settling in now." Melle suggested.

"Agreed." Leinas remarked while getting off her horse.

"I take it we can put our supplies in our cabins?" Carmyn asked.

"You did bring a lot, but for the time being I think you can." Elim replied while cupping his chin.

"Alright people, get moving. I want these things in the cabins as soon as possible." Leinas growled in a serious and commanding fashion.

* * *

Eventually night fell, and several events were set into motion. In the capital of the Beastman Country, Liger had finally made her way closer to the residence of the current King, Kaze. The capital was rather sizable, but made out of simple stone and wood buildings, with mostly dirt roads and paths. In the center was the palace, that was once the residence of Leo, but now housed Kaze and Kana, with the structure having suffered some changes to accommodate the War Troll.

Liger, using some of her own abilities and experience gained while she lived in isolation with her mother and Cesar, had managed to sneak her way through most of the capital. For some this was a rather surprising feat, given her impressive and imposing build and size for a female. However, as she was moving through an alley, the young beastman was surprised when a figure fell down and blocked her way.

Cursing herself for having been detected so close to her goal, Liger then placed all her attention on the new arrival. He stood as tall as her, with a smaller frame, his features showing him to be a thylacine-type beastman. He wore baggy pants, with a large sash at the waist, with his upper body covered by light armor and a piece of cloak that covered his right side, which made obvious his lack of an arm. Also, on his right side was a katana, a sort of trophy from a battle he had partaken in long ago. His name was Nato.

"Hehe. What do we have here?" He said with a laugh.

"Out of my way." Liger hissed, to which he frowned.

"Come on. There's no need to rush. We can do this all nice and slow. No one has to get hurt." Nato pointed out, with a cool and laid back tone.

Liger hissed, practically baring her claws at him to get him to move. His calm attitude simply annoyed her. The fact she had at least seriously injured her own mother, was alone in her endeavor to dethrone Kaze, and now someone came along who was making a fool out of her, made her boil with anger.

However, her anger was quickly put aside when she felt the ground vibrate slightly under her, as if something massive was approaching. Quickly turning around, Liger came face-to-face with a giant of fur and muscle. It was the "Stone Bear" himself, Tomo. The massive bear-type beastman, who stood a good 11 feet tall, was truly a behemoth among their race. He had a small snout and overall black fur, which showed several signs of growing lighter with his already advanced age.

Unlike others who seemed to grow weaker with age, Tomo was known for never having distanced himself too much from the strength he wielded in his prime. It was said he had never lost a fight. That was until he too bent knee to Kaze. Without counting that incident he had only ever suffered a draw. This draw had come by the hands of Leo, the former King, who had left upon Tomo a large claw mark upon his chest, right over his heart. However Leo had grown weaker with time, while Tomo stayed mostly the same.

"Subtle entrance as always." Nato mumbled wryly.

"I will not be stopped by this." Liger hissed, standing tall and defiant.

"Don't misunderstand. We are not here to stop you. As is we should be capturing, or killing you." Tomo calmly informed.

"Then, what do you want?" She hissed impatiently.

"For you to turn back." Nato replied, with a more serious tone.

"Are you serious?" Liger asked in shock, looking back at him.

"As you are now, you are not as strong as Tomo. And I'm pretty sure I can take you. So, Kaze will destroy you." Nato replied in a somber tone.

"With only one arm? You're underestimating me."

"And who'd you think took my arm!? Us two were lucky the bastard was in a good mood when he faced us. From what we've heard, the lack of challengers has been making him displeased. You'll get massacred." Nato said as he growled at the memories.

Liger looked back at Tomo for a moment, then back at Nato. Her hands tightened into fists, with her frustration and anger beginning to come forth once more. Was she supposed to take even more humiliation? She was the daughter of King Leo. She was meant for greatness. To be at the head of her people. As she was now, she was certain her power surpassed her father. Even if she was weaker than Tomo, she was certain her abilities would take down Kaze.

"Reconsider. You can still grow stronger." Tomo said in an unusually soft tone for a beastman.

"I... I have waited too long for this. I'm stronger than my father was, and I won't be taken over by my ego and status. I'll do what both of you failed to." Liger growled.

"Hmph! You compare yourself to your father when he was killed. That'll cost you. Leo had become a shadow of his former self by that time." Tomo flatly pointed out.

"The only reason he stayed in power was because of respect and his past achievements. Honestly? It was a matter of time before someone tried to take over. It could've been me." Nato remarked with a chuckle, before he then added...

"Of course, I wouldn't put myself through something as boring as being a king."

"Noted. Now let me through." Liger replied, as her voice seemed to take on a permanent growl.

"You dumb…" Nato went to speak, when Tomo interrupted him.

"Fine. If you insist. Nato, let's go."

"Her funeral." Nato shrugged, walking past Liger to join Tomo as they began to walk away.

She would prove them wrong. She was certain of it. Liger pushed aside whatever doubts they had formed in her heart, and proceeded to make her way to Kaze's palace. As the duo of Tomo and Nato walked away, the smaller beastman spoke breaking the silence between them.

"What a waste."

"It's her decision."

"I know…" Nato remarked, falling into silence before speaking again.

"So... females?"

"No."

"Drinks and females?"

"No."

"Drinks?"

"…Yes."

"Fine…" Nato sighed, not too pleased with the choice, but went with it.

Not long after, Liger found herself next to the wall that separated the King's palace from the outside world. Looking around, she decided that stealth was no longer necessary. Meaning, that with one impressive jump, Liger found herself on top of the wall. An action that almost immediately got the attention of some guards below her.

"Int…!"

One of the guards was about to call out when Liger landed on top of him, and quickly slashed at his throat. His companion went on the offensive, but he was nothing in the face of the intruder, who quickly sliced through his neck. Letting her wilder side take over, Liger went on a rampage, taking out as many beastman guards as possible, in the easiest ways possible, as she didn't want to risk getting tired.

For what seemed to be an instant, Liger found herself painting most of the gardens crimson in the process. Calming down from her frenzy, Liger looked around and saw that she had killed nearly two-dozen guards. A feat that elicited a proud smirk as she made her way to one of the palace entrances.

Then a [Fireball] landed right in her path, forcing her to jump back before being caught in the resulting explosion. All the while letting out an angered growl as she seemed to know who it was. Landing safely, her attention went to the source, where along with a small group of guards was Kana, the King's right hand.

The female hobgoblin was slim, with pale green skin, hunched back, and wearing old rags, with several animal bone based accessories decorating her, including a deer based skull mask. In her right hand was a large wooden staff, decorated with two small human skulls. Next to Kana was one of the palace's strongest guards, Maka. A gorilla-based beastman, who was also of some age with dark yellow fur. He was known for using a chain with a spiked ball as a weapon, which he usually carried around his neck.

"You are ruining my garden." Kana growled with a tired and sickish tone.

"I'm here for Kaze." Liger declared, throwing the body of a guard at Kana, just for Maka to push it aside.

"Don't get cocky. Those just some small fry." Maka hissed, with a rather raspy sounding voice.

"Don't waste your time. I will put her down right here and now." Kana declared, raising her left hand towards Liger.

Then as Liger prepared herself for whatever spell was going to be thrown at her, the two massive doors that led into the building were pushed open, as an equally massive figure emerged from the shadows. His sudden appearance made everyone, even Liger, and excluding Kana, feel a sudden rush of fear go through them.

The new arrival towered over all. Even Tomo, who Liger had seen just a few moments ago. He was greenish in color, with glowing yellow eyes, two large teeth emerging from his lower jaw, and a row of black fur going from the top of his head down his back. This was Kaze, and taking into account he was only wearing clothing from the waist down, it seems the situation had just woken him up.

"My King…" Kana went to say, but Liger spoke over her.

"Kaze! I, Liger, daughter of Leo, have come for the throne and your life!" She declared.

The tired and soft look of the troll, quickly hardened as her intentions were made clear. His rather large tongue emerging from his mouth as he gave her a disgusting and mocking grin.

"Is that so?"

"I will end you." She replied with a hiss.

"Hah! Finally! All of you stand aside. I want to enjoy this." Kaze declared while licking his chops in his excitement.

"B-But my King, she is far too valuable to kill." Kana pointed out.

"I won't have it, Kana! I been bored for too long. If someone wants a deathmatch with the King, I'm generous enough to give it."

"V-Very well. A-At least could the body be kept intact."

"Perhaps." Kaze laughed, staring down Liger.

Liger let out a deep breath and took her stance, while eyeing the troll who remained stationary, further showing his confidence. She felt pretty certain of her chances of winning. Her opponent had just woken up, he was wearing no gear, and he was clearly underestimating her. This was perfect.

"What…" Kaze went to speak, when Liger vanished from sight in a blur.

Liger had spent a lot of time observing her parents, and had also openly been taught some of their [Martial Art] techniques. She had learned from her mother [Tiger Step], which allowed for an incredible boost of speed and agility. From her father she had seen and was aware of his [Lion Claws]. An attack that reduced an opponent to shreds.

As she grew and underwent her own training, she took on these techniques and made them her own, creating what she called [Liger Assault], which incorporated both of her parents' attacks. That was the wrath of what Kaze had just experienced, with Liger now standing not too far behind him, as shocked gasps went through the air when several cuts opened up on the troll's body, blood emerging freely from them.

"You're next." Liger declared, pointing at Kana.

"Don't get too overconfident." The Hobgoblin hissed.

Indeed, Kaze was now in the process of turning around to face Liger, and by doing so, showing that her attack had done nothing more than create several shallow cuts on the behemoth. His head had tilted to the side, as his expression turned less "friendly", his wounds quickly beginning to close up from a troll's natural regenerative abilities.

"Was that it?" He lazily asked.

Liger did not let this affect her, taking her stance once more she activated [Tiger Step], using it in order to move around Kaze and attack his head from behind. Successfully placing herself above the King, Liger raised her right hand going for a technique named [Liger Puncture], which should allow her to easily cut through his spine. However, as she was going in for the kill, Kaze turned, the back of his right hand making contact with her, resulting in Liger being sent crashing onto the floor.

Feeling more than a few broken ribs, Liger began to push herself up, counting on her opponents' slower movements to maintain some distance, even as she was now. As she placed herself on all fours, ready to jump away from the troll, Kaze's foot landed on her left leg, causing her to cry out in pain.

This was met with sadistic laughter from the King, who was once more presenting her with his twisted grin. His tongue dangled from his mouth, his eagerness so great she felt a few drops of drool fall on her smooth fur.

"You were going to use this arm, right?" He asked, using his right hand to grab on to lower half of her right arm.

"Y-You bastard!" She growled back in defiance.

At this he laughed, using his left hand to carefully grab on to the upper half of her right arm, and bent it in an unnatural angle, until eventually a snapping sound was heard, followed by more cries of pain. From his perspective, it was akin to snapping a twig.

"Pathetic. Even worse than your father."

Saying this, Kaze removed his foot from Liger's leg, grabbing onto it with his right hand as he began to pick her up from the ground. What he didn't notice was his prey grabbing a handful of dirt with her left hand, which she proceeded to throw at his face, stunning him long enough to have him drop her.

Finding herself back on the floor, Liger limped back to her feet, her right arm dangling from her body, yet her eyes looked unmoved and seemingly ready to go back on the offensive. Yet, in her desperate state she had failed to remember that a troll was more than just its eyes, as his open left hand rocketed towards her, landing a devastating palm strike which dropped her like a bag of potatoes.

"Get up!" Kaze roared, now openly angered.

Using her left arm, he lifted her back to her feet, just so that she was stable and he could follow this with a series of brutal palm strikes. The sound became nastier as it went on, until it finally was the sound of his hands hitting wet flesh. Only then did he stop and lift her by her arm. Eyeing her carefully, he could see she was alive, even if barely. That being said, he was bored and displeased with how things had turned out.

"Bah! Waste of time." He growled, as he threw Liger's body at Kana's feet.

"It's yours." Kaze declared, walking back into the palace.

"Should we finish her?" Maka asked.

"No. She's strong and resilient. The perfect characteristics our soldiers should have. She is to be healed and then taken to whatever establishment can fit her. I'm certain she will do a great job replacing those she killed." Kana replied with a somewhat amused tone and expression, as she looked on at the bodies around the garden.

"As you wish."

When Liger regained consciousness, she found herself bound and chained to the wall of a moderate sized cell. Her mind was a blur. She did not remember what had happened, outside of agonizing pain and that she had lost. Her anger almost came forth, but the humiliation and genuine fear that clouded her heart, stopped her anger from fully manifesting again.

Her eyes went to the figure standing in the cell with her. It was Kana, who was looking at her as if making sure she was still alive. This helped to put some fire back into Liger. She was not so weak or pitiful that others could so freely look down on her, and since she was bound, Liger decided to spit on Kana's chest.

"Screw you, and your king! I won't ever give up. Do as you wish with me. I won't break!" She hissed defiantly.

Liger was met with Kana dropping her cane, who took one large step towards her, and slapped her across the face with strength that made Liger doubt if Kana was in fact a magic caster. Before Liger could say anything, Kana's left hand went to her neck, with the hold tightening as much as possible without risking her death. Then her eyes met those of Kana's, which she could now see from behind the skull mask. In that moment, those were not the eyes of a hobgoblin. They were virtically slitted pupils.

"You dare spit on me!?" Kana hissed, with a distorted voice that sounded like an imposing male.

"You are alive because I will it! You could at least be grateful, beast." It growled, dropping the hold on Liger.

"W-What…" Liger tried to speak between coughs, when Kana spoke again, now in her normal voice.

"I was thinking of making things somewhat easy on you, but now I will let the beastmen do what they will. You said you won't break? I am sure they will show you otherwise." She said as she chuckled.

"B-Bastard…"

"No. I am simply your superior, and you were a fool to think yourself the better."

* * *

Nazz once more found himself in the Kingdom's capital. However, this time he did so under much less defined circumstances. Roos had come to meet him during the night, and said that upon a request from the Prime Minister, she was to take him to the royal palace.

They made their way to their destination using the most less traveled paths that Roos could find, until they ultimately arrived at a side-entrance of the palace. There they were greeted by Prime Minister Falko himself, who was wearing blander attire than before. He only motioned Nazz to follow, leaving Roos behind. They traveled the lengths of the palace, until the newly formed duo arrived at a small door, which Falko opened, showing Nazz several old and dusty stairs.

"These will take you to your destination." He plainly informed.

"Which is?" Nazz asked, looking down at Falko.

"I am certain that you have come to an answer yourself." Falko coldly remarked.

"I see. Very well."

With that Nazz passed through the door, making his way through the old passageway, that ended in an entrance to what must have once been a beautifully decorated room. However, as it was now, even if it still had a grand and royal presence to it, something felt lacking. Looking at the decorations, the several small tables, chairs, and sofas Nazz could see this room would normally be used for socializing. Still, his attention was drawn to the now familiar presence of the other Dragon Lord in the Kingdom.

Nazz's eyes had fallen on the woman sitting by one of the tables, with a glass of wine in her hand, next to a half-full bottle, and an already empty one. She looked like an adult version of the child he had seen before, seemingly in her early 40s by human standards, with a curvaceous body giving her the air of a mature beauty. All of this hidden by a complexly crafted nightgown, which left little to the imagination in terms of her curves or cleavage. Holding back a guttural grunt, brought upon him reacting to the sight of such a beauty, Nazz prepared himself as the Queen spoke.

"Want some?" She asked, lazily motioning to the bottle next to her.

"I appreciate the offer, but I must decline." Nazz replied with a cordial nod.

"Oh? Suit yourself." Draudillon mumbled, downing her glass and getting back to her feet.

The Queen seemed to briefly loose her balance as she did so. However, she managed to quickly regain control, recuperate her bearings, and present herself with a somewhat disheveled yet dignified look.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I called you here..." Draudillon calmly began.

"I can imagine why." Nazz remarked, with a somewhat teasing tone.

Almost immediately the Queen blushed, before letting out a low cough. Once again recomposing herself, she hardened her expression before speaking.

"Do not get too confident, Dragon Lord. I have… other priorities." Draudillon informed in a serious and regal manner.

"I'm listening." He said calmly, seemingly irking her in the process as her left eyebrow twitched.

"I talk, you listen." The Queen growled, as the alcohol gave her a boost in confidence.

"The moment you walked into the meeting, the moment you walked into this room, I have been feeling… strange…" She began.

"It is only natural. Dragons, and by extension Dragon Lords, tend to be loners by nature. When a male and a female meet, they tend to provoke a strong impression on each other. More so if they both have abilities in [Wild Magic]."

"T-That's not what I was getting at. No matter the case, I need to know who you are, and why you are here with the Espada." Draudillon managed to say, her face rather reddish in color.

She saw the armor seemingly tense, her senses picking up on the small shifts in the magical power flowing through the armor.

"I suppose that is only fair. My name is Naz'da'gar Cyddrunarth. Also known as the Catastrophe Dragon Lord." The Espada calmly, and matter-of-factly informed.

The reaction was immediate. The Queen went pale, stumbling slightly backwards until she bumped into the table and the half empty bottle fell on to the table, spilling its contents, before rolling onto the floor smashing into several pieces. This had drawn her attention, causing her to flinch, as her eyes went to the smashed bottle, she was almost in a state of panic. What could she do? She had read of him, and all of it told her that soon her Kingdom would be ash, even before the beastmen got to it.

Should she call for help? No. From what she could tell he would take her out before anything could happen. Should she stand up to him? No. She wasn't in any position to do so, and it would only serve for her to receive a quicker death. Still, how he was speaking, it didn't seem he wanted to kill her, or destroy her kingdom for that matter. This line of thought made her calm down, take in a deep breath, put up the best façade she could as Queen, and speak once again in a serious tone.

"Are you here to destroy us?"

"Is that what you think of me?" Nazz asked back in the same tone.

"It is what I have read of you." The Queen answered, causing him to chuckle in response.

"Makes sense. As they say, history is written by the victors."

This expression caught her interest, however Draudillon did not let this show. Even in her state she knew that she had to remain calm and sound as impartial as possible. She couldn't be influenced into taking his side, as she had her own concerns to consider.

"What do you mean?"

"Part of what you read is true. Indeed, I have destroyed villages, cities, and even entire kingdoms. I turned them into ash overnight. However, I doubt any of that mentioned my reasons for doing such things." Nazz replied, pausing so as to see her reaction.

"Explain."

"I destroyed them for the greater good…" He began, causing her to roll her eyes at him in her incredulity.

"That is the truth. Our race was at one time the strongest. We ruled this land. However, a time came and we lost that dominance, being driven into near extinction because of it. With that we became reclusive. Legends to many, and cowards to others. Of course, I understand that some threats we cannot fight against, but I would not accept that we would let manageable threats grow out of control! That is why I did what I did. I took it upon myself to do what others could not, and for doing so I was branded a monster. A menace that had to be eliminated. And to show you how far our kind had fallen, they even failed at finishing me off."

"T-Then h-how are you here? Why now? Why the Espada?" Draudillon spoke out, her curiosity getting the better of her after hearing his tale.

"Even if you are a hybrid, you should be able to use some and sense [Wild Magic]. That is how I began my recovery. Slowly, by absorbing the souls around me, until…" Here he stopped, understanding that in a moment of weakness, he was about to say too much.

"I had some help, and made a full recovery. Even better than ever. The Espada were part of that help. Since they share similar goals to mine, and I do have a debt to pay back to them, I decided to become a member."

The Queen was quite baffled. At first she was surprised that he could tell that she was a hybrid, but she guessed that before a pure Dragon Lord, the "imperfections" she had were obvious. Not only that, but what he said went against what she had read. He was supposed to be a prideful and stubborn monster, who had to be put down for the sake of the world. Not someone who wanted to help the world, but just so happened to go about that goal in an extreme manner.

If that was his goal, did that mean that the Espada, the people that came with him, also wanted to destroy those they saw as being a possible threat? Indeed that was good in the case of the beastmen, but surely they could turn on her if she was to make a bad decision. She had to make sure if that was their goal. She wouldn't feel comfortable using their services otherwise.

"T-Then do you plan on destroying the beastmen? Is that why the Espada took this job?"

"No." Nazz flatly replied.

"Wha..? Why not!?" Draudillon gasped, stunned by his reply.

"My goals are the same, yet the approach is different. We will not slaughter every single beastman, but we will stop them, and end this war."

"B-But if there is anyone that deserves to be slaughtered, it's them! Surely you can understand that." Draudillion argued, her tone almost sounding desperate.

"Perhaps, but what I understand is not what matters. Our job is to win this war for you, and that much you can be certain we will do."

Draudillon gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists at the reply. She did not understand why he would limit himself that much. Including why he was using this armor, when he could easily come down in his real body, and make quick work of the enemy. Even if he didn't want to make that big a spectacle, she was certain he could erase any witnesses as easily as the enemy. Yet he did not do so. She did not understand, but could see that pushing the issue would not change a thing. If she had to be honest, as much as she hated and was disgusted with them, she was much more concerned about ending the war than outright slaughtering the beastmen.

"And we... I, appreciate your assistance." She calmly, and gracefully said upon regaining her composure.

"That is what we are here to do."

"T-There is something else I want to discuss. H-However before that happens… I was wondering if I could meet you in the flesh." Draudillon informed, looking to the side slightly so as to not look straight at him.

"I see. I can teleport you there if you wish." Nazz plainly said.

"That will do."

Giving her a nod, the armor closed the distance between them, and placed a hand on her shoulder. This action caused her to flinch as she looked up at him, red faced.

"W-What are you doing!?"

No answer came however, as purple smoke began to emerge from the gaps in the armor, and soon the duo was covered by it. Draudillon had considered moving, but something compelled her not to.

Then, in what seemed to be the blink of an eye, she could tell that they were not in the same room anymore. Especially when her bare feet felt the cold and somewhat damp floor below her. The smoke began to clear, and the armor slowly collapsed to the floor lifeless. Yet she didn't spend much time on this, as her eyes began to quickly examine her surroundings.

She was in come kind of semi-circular chamber that was massive in size, with light coming through a hole in the ceiling. The walls were decorated with simple gray colored bricks, yet she could see several valuable artifacts glistening in the area, along with a pool of clear water to one of the sides. There was no clear entrance outside of the hole, yet that was far too small to work as a functional way in or out.

The Queen's gaze eventually went to the cleanest part of the chamber. There rested a sizable bed, also expensively decorated. Finally, she mustered the courage to face the thing she could feel was standing not too far behind her. When her eyes fell on him, she was shocked. He was massive, easily towering over her or anyone she had ever seen in person. Yet he was strangely humanoid in his form. She knew full-blooded Dragon Lords had the shape of a dragon. Not what seemed to be the bipedal Dragon Lord before her.

"Is something the matter?" He spoke, his booming voice bringing her back from her thoughts.

"I-I am simply surprised by how you look."

"Hm. A side effect of my recovery."

"I-I see…" She remarked in a low tone.

"With that out of the way. What do you wish to discuss with me?"

Once again she felt intimidated by his voice. Draudillion had imagined that there would be a difference between talking to him via armor and in the flesh, but this felt too much. His eyes seemed to judge her with a certain superiority, with seemingly no outward hints of the desire she clearly felt from him.

"W-Well… As you seem to have noticed I carry the blood of a Dragon Lord. I am the great-granddaughter of the Brightness Dragon Lord..." Draudillon began, when the Catastrophe Dragon Lord spoke over her.

"Aaaah. Him. I am not surprised. Only he would go out of his way to mix with humans."

"Well, only a small part of me is Dragon Lord. Maybe one-eighth of my blood at best. As a result I cannot use [Wild Magic] properly. I can transform and do a few other things, but in the end anything more would require too high a price…" Naz'da'gar the calmly interrupted her as she spoke.

"I was curious about that actually. Why transform into a child? Is this not your true form?"

"It is… But it is much easier to gain people's trust and help if I take the form of a child. And you can see, I need all the help I can get." She replied, sounding rather ashamed of the fact.

"You are disgracing your nature." Naz'da'gar growled in disapproval.

"I am doing what I can for my people!" Draudillon hissed back, getting an understanding grunt and nod in reply.

"Still, I know that I am weak, and my line will only continue to get weaker with time… You... You are not wrong. I am a disgrace. I am pathetic to be driven to this point. To have to offer my body…" She continued, but then quickly silencing herself before she said too much.

"Offer your body?" He asked with his head tilting to the side.

"F-Forget it! That is not important now… Not if you win the war for me." Draudillon replied, mumbling the last part.

"What matters is that I cannot allow my line to grow any weaker!" She declared, her face turning bright red.

Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, but she had to keep pushing on. She could not let something like this war happen in the future. Had she been stronger, she could have put an end to it, but she did not have that power. Yet her children could have it. She had felt the pull, the urge, when she first saw the Espada, and she knew he had felt the same. It was time for her to do something about it. She would put her body on the line, for her people.

"I-I want you… T-To help me strengthen my bloodline!" Draudillon shouted, making her intentions clear to Naz'da'gar.

For a moment there was silence. She had her head lowered so as not to look at him, but she could hear the sound of his tail moving lazily from side to side, along with his wings flapping slightly. A guttural grunt broke the silence. It had come from the male Dragon Lord. His tail then hit the ground with some force, as he let the same sound escape him again. Draudillon did not fully understand what was happening, but something in her seemed to tell her that whatever was going on was a good thing.

"Do you understand what you are asking?" Naz'da'gar asked in a composed manner.

"I do."

"Is this what you meant when you spoke of offering your body?"

"I told you to forget that."

"Very well."

At this Naz'da'gar lowered himself so his face was at the same level as hers. Once again he let out the same sound, almost blowing on her face as he did so. Surprisingly she didn't feel uncomfortable because of it. She actually felt warmth bathe her, causing her body to tingle all over. His tail continued to drag on the floor, along with his wings flapping slightly. It was as if he was waiting for something on her end.

Honestly, she was not sure of what she should do. Did he want her to touch him? To say something? Perhaps he wanted a clear indication of her willingness to go through with this. Perhaps as part of some dragon's mating ritual. All she knew is that she could feel as if her blood was boiling in her veins just by being in his presence. A sensation that grew as they breathed within each other's space.

Once more he blew on her, and she began to feel more and more uncomfortable, her legs rubbing together so as to try and scratch a growing itch. Her breath became ragged, and in an unexpected turn of events, out her lips escaped a sound not too different from the one he was making. This surprised both, but she could see it had a positive effect on him, as his eyes showed a growing eagerness.

"S-Shall we go to the pool? I-I feel like I'm burning…" Draudillon mumbled.

The Dragon Lord gave her a nod. Straightening his posture, he took her right hand and began to lead her towards the water. Knowing what was about to happen, one of the final things that went through her mind, was how would his size compared to his overall massive body...

* * *

Night came, and while fresh blood was regularly spilled on the battlefield, there was a small pass that was all too familiar with spilled blood. This allowed for a connection between the two warring nations. While the beastman side didn't seem to bother guarding this, since a large enemy force couldn't use it, the Kingdom had for some time sent out teams to fully explore and map this path. However, on all occasions no one ever came back. Meaning that more combat-oriented parties eventually were sent there, just to suffer the same fate.

What was behind these killings they did not know. However, what remained of the Worker team "Crow Horde", that being 3 of the 6 members, were now in the process of hiding and hopefully ambush the one behind these attacks. The other 3 had fallen victim to this individual, who from what they could tell was human in form.

The trio had decided to make their stand near a small and abandoned wooden cabin, with the [Warrior] of the group, Ramish standing in plane view. He was a well built individual, the showing of years of training. His hair was dark brown as were his eyes. Standing on a tree branch, readying his bow and arrow was Canyo. He was slim and extremely flexible, and while bald he wore a hood, and his keen eyes green in color.

Finally, hiding behind another tree, was a water based magic caster. Her name was Beth Ninhos. She displayed small features, with long blonde hair an olive colored eyes. Out of the three, she was the one having the hardest time remaining calm, with the sight of her dead comrades still clear in her mind. Only her hands could ever hope to stop the sobs that tried escape her lips.

After a long period of waiting, the forest began to come to life with the sound of heavy footprints making their way towards them. Beth was the first to see the figure come into sight. This causing her to curl up in her hiding spot with fear alone. As their attacker came closer and closer, in the same heavy and slow manner, his features becoming clearer as the distance grew smaller.

His lower half was covered by dirty, dark blue pants, with rusted and damaged armor covering the lower half of his legs. His upper body was covered by a simple torn up shirt, with chainmail over it, gloves on his hands. The head was covered by an old brownish bag, with two holes cut into it for the eyes, which with the distance were unseen. In his hand was a bayonet-like blade, which used to belong to one of their comrades. So much so that it still carried some of the owner's blood on it. However, what really got their attention once he got close enough, was the Orichalcum tag that dangled from his neck.

He stopped his advance before entering the small clearing where Ramish was waiting. While the warrior seemed more than eager to fight him, their attacker turned his upper body to the side as he looked in the direction Beth was hiding.

"Oi! Come on ya' bastard! It's me you want!" Ramish roared, straightening his stance.

The figure turned his attention to him, tilting his head to the side before continuing to walk towards Ramish. The young warrior however, was not in such a calm mood and charged swinging downwards at his foe. For someone who had been moving so slowly before, he easily dodged to the side, moving his blade upwards to slash at the worker. Ramish threw himself back to avoid the blow, doing so in order to save himself, and lead the hooded man further in.

While Ramish was still in the process of preparing for his next attack, his opponent continued moving forwards swinging his blade with wild and vigorous blows. Ramish ultimately found himself falling on his back, using his sword to block the blows as best he could. Even so, as things were moving along he wouldn't last long. Luckily for him, Canyo came to his rescue, firing two arrows into the fiend's back, managing only to redirect his target's attention to himself.

"Do it now!" Canyo shouted.

"[Water Stream]!"

Beth's spell command words got their attacker's attention as he turned to face her, just as a large stream of water forcibly bathed him. This gave Ramish more than enough time to distance himself from his opponent. He continued to be drenched by her spell, that even with the sheer amount of water he was able to keep his footing. A feat that in their eyes only added to his strength and resilience, which in Canyo's mind made his plan and next decision all the more justified. He drew and prepared to fire a metallic arrow, on which rested the [Lightning] spell. This was a family treasure having been passed down from generation to generation, and now he was going to use it.

Honestly, Canyo was disappointed that he would have to use it on this guy, but as things were, it seemed like there was no other choice. So when Beth's spell came to an end, he fired the arrow, hitting the hooded figure in the head, this being followed by electricity rampaging throughout his body.

What followed was a bright display of electricity and light, as the body violently convulsed, with the smell of burning flesh quickly filling the area. Smoke came out of the body, including the two holes on the bag that covered its head. When it seemed safe for them to drop their guard, he quickly showed them this wasn't true.

He swiftly turned around and threw his bayonet at Canyo, hitting him in the shoulder and sending him crashing onto the floor. In retaliation Ramish threw his sword as hard as he could into the man's back, and hitting him in the spine. This, along with the massive electric shock and burns, finally floored him.

"Gods! Tough bastard." Ramish hissed as he approached the motionless fiend.

While Ramish did this, Beth went to help Canyo who, outside of a few broken ribs, and a surprisingly shallow stab to his shoulder, seemed fine. He was already in the process of removing the blade and taking a potion when Beth got to him. Ramish removed his sword from the masked fiend's face, turning the body face up as he did so. An action that seemed to pique his attention when it came to unmasking the fiend.

"What are you doing?" Canyo asked, as he saw his comrade reach for the sack.

"I'm gonna to see what he looks like. Then, laugh in his face."

"D-Don't do that." Beth mumbled nervously.

"Aw, come on. He's dead. It's fine."

With that the duo was left to uncomfortably look as Ramish forcefully pulled the bag off the man's head, ripping through part of the sack because of the bolt that was still rammed into the head. Having removed the sack, the trio gasped both in surprise and disgust, when they saw what was obviously the visage of a undead. The head was covered with some grayish patches of skin, and some exposed skull portions, including the left eye socket where there was no eye. The left side was also covered in distinct claw marks, which seemed to have gone through the bone at points.

"Damn. That explains why he was so tough." Canyo remarked uncomfortably.

"Still, wasn't he a bit too smart for a random undead? Do ya' think he's worth some money?" Ramish asked, already eager to receive good pay.

"B-But aren't undead normally resilient to…" Beth began, when their attacker suddenly sat back up.

The sudden and unexpected action momentarily stunned them. Including Beth who let out a terrified cry, which allowed the undead attacker to get back to his feet and go for Ramish. Removing the metal bolt from its head, their attacker rammed it into Ramish's neck causing, him to go down almost immediately.

"Gahk!"

"Run!" Canyo shouted, pushing Beth away as he jumped at the fiend's back.

Beth was left speechless and frozen in place, as Canyo placed one arm around the undead's neck, and began to stab wildly at it with a small dagger. At first she wanted to try and help, but everything told her that it would be pointless. They weren't properly equipped or prepared to face a strong undead in this situation. Not when they should have been fighting living targets. Meaning that staying here she would die along with her friends. Not wanting to die, and to honor their wishes and report to the rest of the Kingdom what they faced, Beth turned and began to run away.

Canyo's attempt at heroism was short lived, as with a single hand his foe grabbed onto his hood and pulled him to the ground in front of him. Canyo tried to get away, but his attacker placed his left foot on his head, leaving the worker to struggle pointlessly as his head was stomped down and eventually crushed.

"You bastard!" Ramish roared out, as life still flowed through him.

With one hand on his neck, he used his other hand to weakly slash at the fiend with his sword. His efforts were naturally pointless, as he got weaker with each motion, until ultimately his sword fell, and his body also collapsed forwards, falling onto his attacker. What seemed to be a rather slow, painful death was quickly hastened when his attacker's arms went around his waist, painfully killing him with a crushing bearhug.

Dropping the body, the undead looked at his handy work, before walking towards his brown sack-mask. It looked briefly at the damaged portion before putting it back on, picking up the bayonet, and then continuing after the girl.

Having found one of their horses, Beth was now making her way down the path they had been hired to clear out. In her panicked state, she had practically lost track of anything else outside of escaping. So much so, she only seemed to become aware of her surroundings when in the path the object of her terror materialized. Before Beth was the same being that had killed her friends just a few moments ago.

With one swift throw, the bayonet was sent into the horse's skull, causing the animal to be sent crashing into the ground. Luckily for Beth, she had jumped to the side before the crash could injure her. Rolling several times as she fell, left her motionless for just enough time to let her attacker get close. As she was faced with death, Beth's mind became clear as a single word left her mouth.

"[Fly]!"

With that she floated out of its grasp, beginning to fly away as fast as she could, leaving the undead staring powerlessly as she did so. This irony caused her to laugh hysterically, with tears flowing down her face as she left the area.


	26. Clearing the Path

A loud groan echoed throughout the Catastrophe Dragon Lord's lair, as Draudillon Oriculus, the Queen of the Dragon Kingdom, tried to push herself deeper into the pool. She had spent most of the night in it, so her body could float and not feel as sore as it did. Well, she assumed she had spent most of the night in the pool. After a certain point everything had become a blur. However, even if she happened to forget everything that happened, her body reminded her of everything. Especially when it felt as if something had been displaced in her.

Lifting her head as best she could she examined her naked body, noting some bruising and a few scratches. Letting out a fatigued sigh, she guessed it was to be expected when her lover was a massive being of scales, even though they were oddly smooth to the touch. Her attention was then on the echoing footsteps that came from behind her. Moving her head back she looked at the approaching form of Naz'da'gar Cyddrunarth, with what seemed to be a toothy smirk on his face as he gazed upon her bare form.

"How are you doing?" He asked, kneeling next to her.

"I-I think y-you broke me!" She growled, letting out another groan as she tried to move.

"You are exaggerating. You're fine. Just not used to the strain." Naz'da'gar casually remarked.

"Is that what you call what you did to me!?" She argued, looking at the marks he had left on her.

"It is to be expected when two dragon-bloods mate. And I held myself back quite a bit in that regard." He replied with a light chuckle.

She frowned, deciding to let go of the topic. After all, she would have to get used to it. There was simply no other way around it after all. Not when she wanted to be certain that she had become pregnant with a powerful heir.

"F-Fine. I'll get used to it." She firmly said, causing him to tilt his head questioningly.

"For the sake of my Kingdom, I need a child. We can't stop until I have one." Draudillon resolutely added, causing him to chuckle.

"Your eagerness will betray you. Your body can only handle so much at one time. That being said, I have brought you some potions."

He presented her with two potions, one of them she recognized as a standard blue healing potion, while the other was orange in color. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of this unknown potion. While she was certain he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, the idea of taking an unknown potion still made her a bit anxious. She was brought away from these thoughts when her new and temporary mate let out a guttural sound, getting her attention on a more primal level.

"The blue one will heal your body. The orange will heal your fatigue."

Placing his hand on the back of her head, he helped the Queen drink both potions, starting with the healing potion. Slowly her marks were healed, allowing her to more easily sit up. Yet, such action still needed some caution on her part as she still felt as if something was displaced inside her body. Next came the strange orange potion, and all at once she felt as if her fatigue was erased from her body. She felt energized like she had never been before, and in her shock she couldn't help but ask the obvious question as she looked at him excitedly.

"I-Incredible! Where did you get that potion!?"

"You will understand if I can't answer that question." Naz'da'gar plainly replied.

Draudillon wanted to keep pushing the issue, but she saw that was not an option, as his expression told her he was not answering no matter what she did. Still, she wasn't going to let this pass. Even if it took some time she would get the answer. After all, not finding out more about this marvel of a potion that so reinvigorated her would be a waste.

"Hmph! Very well. Then, perhaps we should be heading back?"

"Indeed. Prepare yourself and I shall take you back to your chambers shortly."

When Naz'da'gar, now in control of his armor under the guise of Nazz, emerged from the opening the Prime Minister had showed him in order to enter the castle, he was greeted by an unfamiliar face that was seemingly waiting for him.

She was a stunning beauty, with a medium sized bust, light colored skin, platinum-blonde hair, and eyes that gleamed like yellow sapphire gemstones. She wore the outfit fitting of a kind of secretary, with a blue dress that stopped just at the knees, black stockings, blue high heel boots, and a black colored choker necklace. In her right arm rested an old looking book that she carried with care and grace.

"Greetings. I am the secretary to the Prime Minister Falko Kemuel Jantzi. My name is Elizabeth." She informed with a small bow.

Nazz was a bit unsure of what to say, as his senses had unexpectedly picked up on the presence of dragon blood in the woman before him. Although he could tell that hers was weaker than Draudillon's. Especially when it caused little to no reaction in him. However, he could still sense her above average power when compared to even the workers that had greeted his arrival to the Dragon Kingdom.

"Greetings." He cordially said, as he noticed her gaze focusing on where his eyes would be in the armor.

"I would like to know who I am speaking to, as I know nothing about a Dragon Lord named 'Nazz'. Or am I wrong?" She politely asked with a calm tone.

"Hm. You are very perceptive. Very well. My true name is Naz'da'gar Cyddrunarth. I'm surprised someone like you was able to see through me." He replied, to which she gave a small, amused smirk.

"The Catastrophe Dragon Lord… I was led to think you would behave in a different manner, but it seems I thought wrong."

"Who are you?" Nazz asked in a genuinely surprised tone.

"There is no need to worry. Now that I see you are not as the texts described, my intentions are not hostile. My line was created at the same time as the royal bloodline. However, ours was weaker, so we were tasked with serving each generation of the royal family, all the while protecting them."

"And you would have attacked me if I was hostile?" He asked in a tone that would have indicated a raised eyebrow.

"That is my duty."

"I see... Well, as you can see I am not a threat."

"Indeed. That is why I am here. To ask you to follow me. The Espada have been called upon for their first assignment." She informed with a professional tone.

"Then lead the way."

* * *

Nazz found himself being taken to a fortified collection of buildings not too far from the capital. This was not one of the camps created to house those hired by the Kingdom, but was in fact the oldest and most well secured section of the Kingdom. It served as the center of their military command and a bunker of sorts, should the beastmen ever manage to invade the capital.

As he looked around, the Espada saw that the only reason he was even getting past the several security checks was because Elizabeth was accompanying him. After finding himself deep inside this location, he was taken to a specific building where in front of the door was a humanoid looking, 7 foot statue. Elizabeth gave it a small bow, and the statue moved, revealing itself to be a golem as it stood aside, letting her and her Espada companion enter into the building.

The first person he saw somewhat surprised Nazz, as he saw Leinas standing not too far from the door. With her were the Prime Minister and the young military representative Iain La Baran, with Elizabeth quickly taking the Prime Minister's right side. In the center was a large circular table with a map situated on top of it.

Highlighted on this particular map were three large cities, some smaller cities, camps, and a particular path that led to one of these large cities. In the end Nazz didn't pay much attention to this, as he was focused on why he and Leinas had been called there.

"Took you long enough. Where were you?" Leinas growled in barely stifled annoyance.

"I was bettering our relationship with the Kingdom." Nazz replied nonchalantly, leading to the Prime Minister letting out a low cough to get their attention.

"Ahem! Now that we are all here, I believe we should begin." He remarked in a neutral tone.

"Agreed. It's time to put your words to the test." Iain remarked with a low chuckle.

"Please remember your position." Falko mumbled, to which Iain let out an annoyed grunt.

"Given the fact Crystal Tear are currently deployed on another assignment, we have decided to deploy the Espada in order to deal with a situation that has been bothering us for some time." The young general informed, pointing at the highlighted path on the map.

"From what we know, this pass used to be used by hunters, smugglers, and whatever people wanted to use it as a shortcut through that forested area. But as you can see here, it provides an almost direct line between us and Asodosia, the third major city to have been conquered by the enemy. Taking this into account, for some time we have been sending teams to try and accurately map that pass, the terrain, and any enemy force that might be there. Until now no one has returned. That was until a member of the last party managed to do just that. While she is currently in a state of shock, having seemingly been present when her companions were killed, she did give us a description of what seems to be the only enemy that stands in our way." Iain continued, pausing as if to collect his thoughts.

"She spoke of an undead, which she noted to be wearing an Orichalcum plate. Coupled with the people it has been able to kill, leads us to put it at that level of strength if not higher. She said it was resilient to whatever they threw at it, with electricity being able to momentarily stun it. She also said it could teleport, but we are unsure if that is truly the case, taking into account it didn't use anything else that could lead us to believe it uses any kind of magic." He said with a degree of skepticism in his voice.

"Interesting…" Nazz mumbled.

"You want us to kill it?" Leinas plainly asked with an almost bored expression.

"If you had let me finish, yes. That is what we want you to do. Along with clearing the path of anything else that may be there." Iain replied as he narrowed his eyes in mild annoyance.

"You think there will be more undead?" Nazz asked.

"We are unsure. Some of our sources speak of the possible presence of a necromancer among the enemy's forces, which could explain what we are dealing with. Maybe the existence of more of them. However, with the losses both sides have suffered, the natural spawning of undead in the region is very possible." Prime Minister Falko replied matter-of-factly.

This did not need any kind of special explanation, as it was common knowledge that places that had seen a great deal of death would naturally spawn undead. It was one of the reasons why the annual wars between the Baharuth Empire and the Re-Estize Kingdom always took place in the same location. To limit the spread of naturally spawning undead. However, with the full-scale invasion of the Dragon Kingdom by the savage Beastman Country, such measures were not possible, as the beastmen seemed not to care if undead spawned or not.

"We can assemble a team of four to explore the pass. They will handle that undead. If there are more it will make sure to handle them. Even if it takes more than one trip." Nazz casually suggested.

"Only four of you? Isn't that too few?" Iain asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We will send three ranked members, which are Orichalcum class and above. From what you can tell us of this entity, it should be enough. If there are any more undead, I doubt all of them are that strong, and if they are we can take them out in more than one trip, or send in the rest of the team." The Espada calmly argued.

"Very well. This is also meant to test the Espada, so I'll let you do as you see fit. But understand we are expecting results from the expense of her Majesty's coin." Iain growled, trying to sound as superior as possible.

"We are here to deliver results. There is no need for you to worry." Leinas remarked with a confident tone.

"We will leave it in your hands. However, before you go, we must inform you on the Beastmen." Falko said in a cold tone.

"We have separated them into different ranks, in order to determine how much of a threat they could be if encountered. We begin with Regular Beastmen, which are comparable to Silver and Gold ranked adventurers. Since the vast majority of them are at that level, it should illustrate why they're so dangerous. By contrast, the average human without training is at or below the level of a Copper plate. It is that superior strength that has allowed them to overwhelm our cities." The Prime Minister paused to allow the information to sink in before continuing.

"Next are the Beastman Betas. They are comparable to the Platinum and Mythril ranks, but nothing that could give you any problems in small numbers. Then come the Alphas, which are equivalent to Orichalcum and Adamantite ranked adventurers. These are what we consider to be the top of what their kind can offer so far, often functioning as pack leaders and field commanders, and the ones you should look out for. That being said…" Falko tried to continue, when Iain spoke over him.

"There's no need to tell them that. It was just a top-tier Alpha."

"Still, they need to know about it. Not long ago, while on an assignment, two members of Crystal Tear encountered a beastman that managed to put up more than a decent fight. Even managing to injure one of them, until the rest of the team appeared. It then decided to retreat. While we have decided to call it a high-level Alpha, some considered calling it a 'Beastman Elite'. One that can only be faced by teams of Adamantite or Warrior-Captain level fighters."

"Which is an exaggeration. Especially when you take into account the report stated this thing had a katana that seemed to be capable of delivering ranged attacks." Iain added dismissively.

Once Iain had finished his statement, both Leinas and Nazz immediately understood the reasons for his skepticism. Any fighter that could wield a katana would be considered a highly skilled combatant. A fighter among the beastmen, which are normally reputed to be a savage and barbaric race wielding such a weapon, would be surprising in of itself. The fact that the katana it wielded sounded like a type of magic item? Even more so.

"We will be on the look out for this one then. Is there anything else that you can to add?" Nazz plainly asked.

"They were unsure of its racial-type, but it seemed to be missing an arm. In terms of rankings there are still two others, which might be seen as exaggerations, and are more than likely references to their ruling hierarchy. These would be the Shaman and Lord Beastmen, which would allegedly be at the level of heroes. And finally above them, theoretically being able to match the Thirteen Heroes of legend, would be the King ranked Beastman, which rules above them all." Falko replied.

Nazz and Leinas exchanged quick looks at each other as they processed the information. To be honest, Nazz as a Dragon Lord was not surprised by these rankings. He had seen much during his time, including beastmen that would fall under the rank of King. Leinas wasn't that worried either, having found confidence in the power Aizen had gifted her.

"We'll be careful. We don't plan on dying before making an impact. That being said, can we go?" Nazz asked in a somewhat bored tone.

"Hah! Confident as always. You can leave. Someone will be sent to get the team you have decided upon." Iain informed with a superior smirk.

* * *

Having been dismissed, the Espada exited the building and began making their way back to the camp, when they were greeted by the familiar face of Roos. She appeared to be somewhat nervous, as she seemed to be making sure no one was listening in on them.

"Did they tell you about the rankings we have for beastmen?" She asked in a low tone.

"They did." Leinas replied.

"What did they tell you about Beastmen that are Elite ranked or above?"

"That they did not exist, but that some believe an Elite has been encountered." Nazz added.

"And they're right. That being said, follow me to some place quieter."

The duo did as they were told. Especially as they both could tell that she had some important information to give them. Which not even the Prime Minister either knew about, or was in a position to share. They walked for some time, until they arrived in an alley, where she finally let out a relieved sigh and began to speak.

"As you know, I work with Cesar in order to gather information, and from time to time I acquire knowledge that cannot be properly used because its source cannot be properly explained. That involves the existence of Beastmen of those ranks."

"So, they do exist?" Leinas asked with a firm, focused expression.

"Correct. I asked Cesar about it, and while he did tell me about a few Elite ranked ones that he knows, along with some names, he gave me the names of the Lord and King ranked ones."

"We're listening." Nazz said, crossing his arms.

"First, there exists a number of Elites, even if they're far fewer than Alphas. Cesar told me about four of them specifically. The one you were probably told about that scarred a member of Crystal Tear, is named Nato. He's a rare marsupial-type beastman, who uses a katana he got from one of his victims. He also mentioned this katana has some kind of enchantment where it can use wind based attacks to increase its cutting power, and to use ranged attacks." Roos said, pausing to let the information sink in before continuing.

"Next he mentioned Tonga and Loa, the brothers that rule Himassa, the second city that we lost. They were part of his tribe, and the ones that overthrew Cesar, killing his family and leaving him in the state he's in. Finally there's Fale, a large Hobgoblin who is in charge of Asodosia, the latest city to have been taken. He's the one in charge of the united tribes of goblins and ogres that once used to occupy part of the isolated areas that bordered our kingdom and the Beastman Country."

"So, there are at least four beings that need a team of adamantite ranked individuals or Warrior-Captain level fighters to combat?" Leinas asked in a stern tone.

"I-Indeed."

"Hm. One would think that they would be more well known by now." Nazz remarked in a contemplative tone.

"Take it as a hint of how the enemy isn't as simple as one might think. From what I've learned, they're kept away from the frontlines until the time comes for any major moves." Roos explained in a cautionary tone.

"It's also interesting that you mentioned goblins and ogres. One would think they would have been killed off by the beastmen." Leinas remarked inquisitively.

"Well, Cesar said that Kana, the female hobgoblin that serves the King, was the one that argued them not being killed with how useful they could be."

"This Kana seems the rather clever sort." Leinas said in an almost amused tone.

"How strong is she?" Nazz asked in a firm tone.

"Cesar is unsure, but he said she's either an Alpha or Elite level magic caster. Not only that, but he mentioned that she seems to be one of the few people Kaze actually listens to. I would imagine to be able to do that with a War Troll, it must mean she's quite the talker." Roos replied.

"Speaking of which, how strong is he?" Leinas casually asked, which caused Roos to pale slightly before hesitantly answering.

"A-According to Cesar, he's the only King ranked Beastman among their forces."

"That explains why he is the one in charge." The Tres-Espada sighed before continuing.

"What about the Lord ranked Beastmen?"

"Cesar said there were seven of them. One of them you already know his name. Tomo is a bear-type beastman who, according to Cesar, is the second strongest among their forces. Cesar compared him to a walking disaster, seemingly able to create earthquakes if he so wishes. But he has a calm personality, only acting when he has to, or when he's provoked."

"Hmph. A walking disaster indeed…" Nazz mumbled dismissively.

"Then there's Haku, the father of Tonga and Loa. He also resides in the same city as his sons, but he is very inactive when it comes to taking action, since he seems to only focus on his children. Cesar said he is known for his endurance and strength. Endurance that at times is said to be superior to Tomo's. Another is Hash, a flightless birdman-type. Cesar said he is the nicest one among them, who lives in a rather isolated area helping to raise their young. In terms of what he can do in combat, Cesar said that he is very well known for how masterfully uses his claws."

"Sounds like a waste of power, no?" Leinas remarked in a confused tone.

"It seems he wants to lead his kind in a different direction, where conflict with us isn't necessary." Roos replied, causing the two Espada to exchange glances.

"The worst out of all of them, and the ruler of the first city we lost, Asike, is a female feliform-type beastman named Oka. From what he told me, she is the personification of all the horrors we hear our people go through in beastmen controlled territory…" She continued, pausing as said horrors formed in her mind, before she then shook her head to dispel the images that were forming.

"Ahem! M-Moving on… There's Scurll, a monitor-type Lizardman who came to the area some time before the war began, along with her children. She took up a small area at the edge of their territory, and no one really saw fit to question her. Especially when she didn't present herself as a threat. Then there's Sabre, a wolverine-type beastman. She is the loner kind who, according to Cesar, is the one that spends the most time on the front lines, and the one he says is responsible for the 'large' scale attacks on some of our men." She then briefly paused her explanations, as another bitter memory seemed to surface, and once again she shook her head before continuing.

"And finally, there's Shi. He is a wolf-type beastman that was born in this territory, left, and returned some time after the war began. Cesar doesn't know much about him. We only know that he is covered in several scars, and wears a coat made out of the scales of some creature."

"They sound like a troublesome bunch. We will be careful and act appropriately if we run into them." Nazz said reassuringly.

"Still, why did you tell us this? Why not tell others?" Leinas asked in uncertainty.

"Well, I do tell some of my superiors, but they aren't willing to take a beastman's information at face value, or can even explain that one of them gave us that information. That, and no one else would be able to do anything about it. From what I've seen of you, and how strong all of you seem to be, I-I think this is the best option for me."

"We thank you for your confidence. I will make sure it is not misplaced." Nazz said stoically, to which she gave him a respectful nod.

"That being said, you two should get going. Your assignment is an important one." Roos said, to which the two Espada nodded as they began to walk away.

It didn't take long for the duo to return to their horses and begin to make their way back to the camp in order to put together the team that would take on their first assignment. For a while there was only silence between them. Especially as Leinas was in the process of using her ring to transmit to the others the information they had just received. After this she ended up being the one to break the silence, since something had gotten her interest during the meeting.

"Did you pick up on the presence that assistant was emitting?"

"You mean Elizabeth?"

"The one in the meeting with us, yes."

"I did. She confronted me this morning, and didn't do much to hide the fact she has dragon blood in her veins."

"I-Is that so?" Leinas asked, raising an eyebrow at him while keeping one eye on the road and the other on her partner.

"Indeed. Much like the Queen, she is a descendant of the Brightness Dragon Lord. However, since her line is weaker, she is tasked with serving and protecting the royal bloodline." Nazz calmly replied.

"So that means we are now 100% certain the Queen has Dragon Lord blood in her? But why did she confront you in the morning?" She asked, feeling uncomfortable at being left out of the loop.

"You see, yesterday I was called to her chambers. It seems like the royal bloodline is growing weaker, so she wanted to inject some new, stronger blood into it."

"What!?" Leinas nearly shouted, being caught by surprise.

"Hm? Is something the matter?" Nazz nonchalantly asked.

"D-Does that mean you spent the night with her? I-Is this what you meant by 'bettering' our relationship with the Kingdom?"

"Correct. And I will be doing that for as many nights as the two of us are able until we end our assignment and have to leave." Nazz continued, sounding very relaxed/casual about the subject.

"And you weren't going to mention this to us? This is not what we came here to do." She firmly reminded.

"I know exactly why I'm here, Tres. There's no need for you to remind me. However, you cannot say that it was a coincidence that I was sent on this assignment. Even if that is the case, this won't be a distraction if that's what you are worried about. In the long run it will earn us, the Espada, this kingdom's favor." Nazz calmly explained.

"You think Aizen set this up?" Leinas asked as she narrowed her vision.

"Perhaps. And it's not like I'm the only one facing possible distractions. As you seem rather interested in that Elim fellow." Nazz remarked in an amused tone that would have indicated a smirk.

"T-That is none of your business."

"My thoughts exactly. As long as you keep your priorities straight." Nazz said in a plain tone.

"Likewise." Leinas hissed back.

* * *

After arriving at the camp, it didn't take long for the Espada to put a team together and be greeted by a number of the Kingdom's army that would then lead them to the pass they were to explore and clear out. The chosen team was composed of three ranked members in Leinas, Inon, and Carmyn, along with the unranked Grimmjow.

As they were making their way through the pass on horseback, silence dominated most of the time. Yet Inon's silence seemed different than usual. As if there was something he wanted to say. The one to first pick up on this was Carmyn, having spent enough time traveling with him to be able to understand what was going through his mind. At least most of the time.

"Why don't you speak up? You can't be like that forever." She said, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"I-I'm not sure if I am in any position to speak." Inon remarked in uncertainty.

"We're listening Inon. You are free to say what you wish." Leinas calmly informed.

His expression turned strangely serious and determined, as he spoke in matching tones.

"T-Then… When the time comes, I want to fight Tomo, one-on-one."

Once again, a silence fell upon them. Leinas kept her eyes on the road, Carmyn was left with a somewhat surprised expression, while Grimmjow seemed to be distracted by something in the forest.

"I don't want to say 'no', but that is a tall order. Especially when we have a 'role' to play." Carmyn said plainly.

"That is why I tried to remain silent." Inon informed while lowering his head.

"We'll see what we can do. If he is the strongest beastman, not counting this 'Kaze', we might be able to do more than just play our part." Leinas stoically pointed out.

"Don't get any ideas, Leinas. If we mess this up, I don't want to have to explain your mess to Aizen." Carmyn hissed in reply.

"Good thing then that I'll take the responsibility if that is the case. Being the higher rank and all." Leinas calmly remarked, yet the smaller Espada didn't seem too pleased with the idea.

"That aside. What's got your interest, Grimmjow?" Leinas asked the duplicate.

"Yeah, something in the forest. I saw it in the distance a while back, and now it seems to be following us. Shows up from time to time." He replied, sounding not that interested.

"You were going to tell us when?" Carmyn growled at his nonchalant attitude.

"You seemed busy. I didn't want to ruin the fun, and it doesn't feel like anything special."

"Still, it would be helpful for you to tell us you found our target." She replied with a hiss.

"Keh. Fine. Then want me to get him?" He said back in an uninterested tone.

"You brat…" Carmyn began, when Leinas spoke over her.

"Very well. Go get him. Just make sure you don't tire yourself out too much." Leinas said, causing Grimmjow to roll his eyes as he jumped down from his horse.

As soon as the duplicate's feet touched the ground he vanished from sight. In the distance, watching them from behind a tree was their hunter. The same undead that had put an end to all those that had tried to travel through the pass. His sack, which had been ripped before, had been put back together as best as an undead could. In his hand rested the sword that had once belonged to the Worker named Ramish. His silent stalking was put to a swift end when a figure suddenly appeared before it, delivering a swift uppercut that sent the undead flying into a nearby tree.

"Yo." Grimmjow greeted with a pleased grin, his hands going into his pockets.

His eyes lazily went to the sack that had fallen from the undead's head with the impact, then to the exposed face, which had a right eye and a scarred left side. It was nothing that interesting to him. It didn't take long for the right eye to look up towards him, seemingly burning with very lifelike anger, as it slowly got back up, with a tight grip on its sword.

"Come on. Show me the power that has all those Kingdom guys so worried."

The undead got back to his feet, marched towards its target, and brought its blade up for a larger swing. Grimmjow easily avoided it by shifting his body to the right, and then lifting his leg to kick his opponent in the gut. Much to his surprise, the undead managed to use his free hand to grab on to his leg, and easily send him into the same tree the undead had been thrown into before. He followed this by marching towards the fallen Grimmjow, who jumped back to his feet almost as soon as he was thrown. He showed no real signs of damage, looking more disappointed than anything else.

"Keh! Seems I was holding back too much. Not bad for a mindless grunt. Now, let's see how you handle this."

With a small grin he charged the undead, easily closing the distance between them. The duplicate allowed his opponent to attack him with a downwards swing, letting the blade hit the ground so he could put one foot on top of it, and then use his free leg to deliver a devastating spin-kick to behead the undead.

"Well…"

Just as Grimmjow was in the middle of proclaiming his victory, the still standing undead delivered a punch to his gut with its free hand, revealing to the duplicate that his foe was still functional without its head.

"Oi! I thought undead like you were done when you removed the head!" Grimmjow hissed as he jumped away from the headless body.

Letting his hands fall to the side, Grimmjow scratched the back of his head as he waited for what his foe would do next. Much to his surprise the undead threw its sword at him, to which the duplicate decided to swat away instead of dodging or blocking. However, in the moment he acted his opponent vanished. Almost immediately he saw the figure in the corner of his eye. The undead was now behind him, his arms moving to wrap the duplicate in a tight hold.

"Cheh! 'Guess that confirms you can teleport…" Grimmjow hissed, as he seemed to struggle in his opponent's grip.

This "struggling" however didn't take long, as it was nothing more than an act, and with a little added strength Grimmjow broke free of the hold, spun around, and delivered a devastating strike to the undead's torso, denting the rib-cage and sending the body once again onto the ground. It didn't take long for the body to begin moving again, just as the rest of the Espada began to approach, now on foot having left their horses behind.

"What's taking so long?" Carmyn asked in an annoyed tone.

"The bastard just won't stay down." Grimmjow replied in an equally annoyed tone, to which she rolled her eyes.

"Inon, destroy the head." She instructed in a deadpan.

The tall Espada simply gave her a nod, before walking up to the undead's fallen head. The right eye still moving looked up as Inon squashed it with his foot, which caused the body to stop moving, and fall down as if it were a puppet whose strings were cut.

"Oi! You could have just told me to do that."

"I was just testing out a theory. It could have failed as easily as beheading him did. Still, it isn't exactly normal for fleshy undead of this type to continue moving without their heads." The small Espada pointed out.

"The teleportation ability also seems misplaced for an undead that focused on non-magic based attacks." Leinas added contemplatively, as she walked towards the body.

"It probably has something to do with the necromancer we've been told about." Carmyn remarked.

"In that case, doesn't it mean that it is a highly skilled individual?" Inon asked in curiosity.

"Indeed. Especially when the enemy are beastmen. Just seeing them use magic is a surprising enough occurrence." Carmyn replied.

Their conversation came to a quick end, when the forest suddenly came alive with several different sounds, causing them to put their guard up as they tried to understand what was happening. Leinas was the first to see what was going on, as in the distance she saw the ground move and shift as something steadily emerged.

It turned out to be the decayed remains of a gold-ranked adventurer, reanimated as an undead. This was followed by all members of the Espada seeing similar things happen all around them. From the ground, from behind trees, or even dropping from treetops, they were now surrounded by at least 40 undead. All of them with a similar presence to the one they had just defeated.

"Keh! So if that one gets killed, these guys show up. What a cheap trap." Grimmjow commented with an eye-roll.

"Looks like we are surrounded." Inon calmly remarked.

"Alright. Let's try to make this last a while." Leinas instructed.

She took up her stance with her adamantite spear, as Inon likewise took up what looked like a boxer's stance. Carmyn sighed in an aggravated manner as she mumbled how bothersome it was to constantly hold back. Nevertheless, she lifted up her wooden staff, the tip of which started to glow with a soft greenish-blue light, as Grimmjow unsheathed his blade with a bored expression on his face as Leinas then suddenly shouted...

"Attack!"

* * *

Night had fallen, and in the entrance to the pass Roos, along with a few other soldiers, were waiting for the return of the Espada. Some were beginning to lose hope, while Roos did her best to keep her faith in them. As she let out a sigh, her eyes were gifted with the Espada emerging from within the pass. They looked somewhat worn out, yet when they became visible to all, the group of soldiers cried out in wild cheers, as they knew victory was theirs.

"You did it!" She declared exuberantly.

"We did. The pass had about 41 undead. We believe most of them were those sent in to clear the pass before us." Leinas informed grimly.

"A-And you managed to take all of them out?" Roos stuttered in wide-eyed shock.

"It wasn't easy, but we did."

"I-I see. I'm glad to hear that. Then please, don't let me hold you! Go back to the camp and rest. Tomorrow morning someone will meet you to get a proper report."

Just like she had promised, Leinas delivered her report in the early morning, which naturally spread through the Dragon Kingdom as it carried the news of an important victory for their side. The young general Iain got his copy of the report mid-morning as he took care of some paper work. A process he took some enjoyment in. Especially when the other generals Ezekiel and Sol seemed not to take it that seriously. Meaning they did not reap the benefits he saw in doing this.

Having quickly read the document, the young general excused himself from his office. He made his way to his private quarters, for what his servants understood as him taking a small and well-deserved break. In his bed chambers, he had a door that led to a small, dark room, lit only by candles where in the center rested a crystal shaped item. This was known as a [Relaxation Point]. An item used by those of higher status that could afford it, which would allow the owner to relax when it is in their presence, or for maximum effect, they can perform a mediation session next to the crystal.

In Iain's case, this was but a very elaborate and high-tier fake. While the crystal was the same used for a [Relaxation Point], the magic itself was something else entirely. Sitting in front of the item, having made sure the door was locked, the general took a deep breath and began his mediation session, allowing his soul to make a connection to the item. He took a few breaths, each getting slower and shallower, until eventually his body stopped breathing altogether.

* * *

The next thing Iain was aware of, was complete and utter darkness. Yet he was already used to this, although he would have to admit that in the first couple of times, he had panicked, as he knew that he was in a cramped coffin-like container. After about a minute of waiting, someone came to open said container, light bathing him as a figure came into view. This revealed something that most people of the Dragon Kingdom would react with hostility and hate: a beastman. In this case, a Quagoa.

As he emerged from the container, he looked down at his body to witness and confirm the results of the ancient magic that rested upon the crystal. His body was now that of a humanoid golem, very similar in form to a mannequin. It was brownish in color, with a unique symbol on his chest to identify him. He had left his body behind, his soul now controlling this construct. Looking around in order to see if anything had changed since his last visit, he saw several other containers decorating the walls. All of them belonging to people like him, who had turned to a higher power in order to achieve their goals.

The walls were brownish in color, with light coming from crystal fixtures that were carefully placed around the room. In front of him, already showing some signs of impatience, was one of the residents of what he knew to be an underground civilization. A Quagoa with a purple robe covering his body, decorated with golden lining. His fur was lighter in color and shade than the usual member of the species, since they typically had fur coloring of brown or black tea, which was the most common.

Quagoa are a form of mole-type beastmen that have sharp talons on both their feet and arms. They were a race that lived underground, and as such had keen eyesight in the dark. However, due to this they were more or less blind under the light of the sun. They are physically superior to humanoids, but considered weak by demi-human standards, yet he had come to understand that these particular members of the species were stronger then average.

"Follow me." The beastman instructed, as he began to walk away.

Iain did as he was told, beginning to make his way through several hallways. Walking past several other Quagoa, and even other golems like the one he was controlling, all of them also escorted by a guide. He never said anything to them, since he did not have any interest on who these people were, or what their goals were. Especially when he was aware none of them came from his kingdom.

As he walked, he turned his head to the side to the openings that served as windows for the compound he was currently in. Through them he could see the center of civilization that this particular population of Quagoa had made. It was a great city, made out of stone and hardened dirt, with several crystals adorning the buildings so it could remain properly lit. Even he had to admire the work put into it, and how it even managed to compete with some human cities he had seen.

He was also well aware that this was not the work of a random tribe. No, he knew that they had been brought here long ago by the one he chose to truly serve in place of his queen. They had been uplifted, provided with everything they needed, and in turn they worshipped their savior as a god. Perhaps a god was not that far off the mark. At least that was what Iain thought when he took into account all he knew about this being.

His thoughts came to a quick end, when he bumped into someone on the way, who themselves were just entering the hallway he was in. Quickly he looked to see what had happened, and found out he had bumped into one of the Quagoa that was carrying a crate filled with some expensive looking ores. Yet while the creature didn't seem all that bothered, the one standing behind him was another matter.

"Oi! Ar' ya' blind!?" The figure spat, as he marched up to Iain.

Before his golem form now stood a Dark Dwarf. He was comparable to a child in terms of height, yet his muscular body, slightly tanned skin, rough demeanor and large braided black beard told him otherwise. Iain had interacted with dwarves long ago, yet he was always surprised by the differences between them, and the Dark Dwarves he saw here, as their more well proportioned body made one think twice before taking them lightly.

As he understood it, there was a large clan of Dark Dwarves that was called upon from the outside world to serve the needs of the master. Perhaps it was the fact that they served the same being, that allowed them to work side-by-side. After all, he had heard that Dwarves and Quagoa were natural enemies, though he never bothered to learn more on the subject.

"I…"

Iain went to speak, but the Dark Dwarf wasn't having any of it.

"Don't 'I' me boy! Pick those up. We have more ta' do than walk 'round 'ere like you lot." He growled.

"That's enough. Do you not know who this is?" Iain's guide remarked, motioning to the symbol on the golem's chest.

The reaction was almost immediate, as the Dark Dwarf let out an annoyed snort, before sighing. Looking at the golem once more, and directing his attention to the Quagoa who had bumped into Iain.

"Oi! Tha' same goes for ye'! Get those ores back in ther' crate and get movin'. They're waitin' for us."

The beastman let out a low growl, yet did as he was told, seemingly understanding the urgency. Shortly after the duo was gone and Iain was back on track.

After a long walk, he arrived at his destination, only if partially. He now stood before a set of large and heavy double doors, which were flanked by a large Quagoa on each side. On their bodies were minimal, yet very powerful armor, with large, slightly glowing spears in one of their hands. Like their armor, these were powerful magic items, which symbolized their status as guards directly tasked by their master.

"He is here for an audience." The guide announced.

"There's one already taking place." One of the guards informed.

"The leader of the Dark Dwarves arrived not long ago." The other added.

"He will wait." Both declared in unison.

"B-But I come here with important information! Let me though!" Iain announced.

"You will wait." They said, once again in unison.

"Damn…" Iain began, when another being entered the area.

This one was wearing a black robe with golden lining, with his head partially covered by a hood. This was also a Quagoa, but unlike the others present, he was an undead. Not only an undead, but an Elder Lich at that. Such was the power of the being they called a god, allowing one of them to not only learn magic, but also to serve his greatness for all eternity.

"Open the doors. This man brings news of a subject that is of great interest to our Lord. Let him in." The Lich said with an echoing voice, speaking softly as he waved his hand.

The guards bowed, took a step to the side, and each pushed a half of the large door aside, letting Iain step through.

* * *

Now accompanied by the Lich, he now found himself in a massive cavern. He was on a small platform that led to a seemingly endless void. There two large crimson eyes rested, along with a steady stream of a green colored smoke that had an overwhelming, yet strangely smooth smell. In the center of the platform was the leader of the Dark Dwarves. He was on his knees and kneeling before the figure.

"I-I apologize for the delays my lord, b-but w-we are currently short on trustworthy men to bring in. Many have been hired to do other jobs around our area." He informed with trepidation in his voice.

From the darkness, the eyes were painted with annoyance, followed by a loud groan, which was then followed by a booming voice, feeling as massive and overwhelming as one would imagine a higher power to have.

"You are short on men?" The voice asked.

"Y-Yes."

"I do not recall every being short on anything when you, and your people needed it. Or am I remembering it wrong?" The booming voice hissed.

"N-No. Never did anything like that happen, my lord."

"Then, why have you done this?"

"I-It wasn't intentional. That much I assure you, my lord. My people do have other businesses that they're a part of, and I-I can't stop them from taking some men along with them. As you know, they're quite skilled…" The Dark Dwarf began, only stopping when the being chuckled in annoyance.

"One week. I will give you one week to get them back to work. If you fail, I will have no choice but to take away the defenses I have given your people."

"B-But, my lord…" The dwarf tried to argue, but the being wasn't in the mood to listen.

"Leave. There is someone else waiting to have an audience." The oppressive voice commanded.

The Dwarf looked at Iain and the Lich, seeing that his time was done, and he now could only go back and see his superior's orders through. He got up, giving several bows as he did so, before turning around and leaving. With him gone, Iain took his place, kneeling and giving the being a deep bow, as he waited to be addressed.

"I was wondering when you would come here."

As the voice echoed, the entity began to move in the darkness, the eyes becoming larger as it moved closer to the platform and Iain. While he couldn't see through the dark veil, Iain could imagine the being's massive form move through it. Yet in the end he knew that what was currently within the chamber was but a fraction of his superior's 300 meter long frame.

From the darkness came the beast's head, which was that of a dragon, with two large horns resting upon it, with large barbels on the snout that could be compared to an elongated mustache, and finally a row of menacing, razor-sharp teeth. This was his master, Zyl'vryg Grayl'dranth. Also known as the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord.

If Iain was to be knowledgeable of this rare species of dragon, he would note that his master looked wrong for some of his kind. This rare type of dragon was known for its serpentine form, that grew a meter with every year the dragon was alive, with its wings adorning several portions of the body. However, with time the dragon would grow too large for its several sets of wings to keep up with the body's size. Meaning they would either take to a grounded existence or take to the sea.

In the case of Zyl'vryg and a few others, they would use magic to levitate their body, allowing them to keep the ability to travel through the air. Yet given his age, one could see that the Dragon Lord had stopped aging when he was 300 years old. Not to mention his lack of any fur, and the faded look of his scales, which now had an ashen look to them.

This came from the fact the Dragon Lord was an undead. Not only that, but he was seen by his peers to be the highest ranked and mightiest undead in existence. Not to mention his mastery of several other abilities not related to necromancy and his bountiful knowledge in different types of magic. Indeed, in a sense he was nothing short of a god to his many followers across many different races on the continent.

Floating next to the creature's head was a large pipe, from where the green smoke was emanating from. The Dragon Lord took in another drag, before blowing the smoke at Iain's golem form as he prepared to speak.

"It seems my undead have been defeated."

"M-My apologies, my lord." Iain's golem form quickly said.

"According to the information I was given, this means there is a team in play stronger than even Crystal Tear. Perhaps there is something you have failed to inform me of?" The Dragon Lord hissed.

"My apologies! I-I was busy with my work, my lord. There is a new team that was hired by the queen. The Espada…" The golem began, just to be interrupted.

"The Espada? How many of them?" The undead dragon said in a curious tone.

"Four ranked members, and three unranked. But how do you know of them, my lord?" Iain asked in a subservient tone.

"My other sources have told me of them. Yet they seem stronger than what I was led to believe. Still, I suppose it is to be expected when Leinas Rockbruise is among them."

"S-She is one of them, b-but I don't see why…" Iain was saying, just to once again be interrupted by the Dragon Lord's booming voice.

"You fool! That woman is a former member of the Four Imperial Knights of the Baharuth Empire."

Iain was left in shock. How could he have forgotten about this?! He had heard the rumors, and even had some of his sources look into her departing from the Empire. Yet in the end he didn't believe that someone would leave such a high position. Then he realized the power she was said to wield, and yet it still made no sense for someone like her to be only the 3rd-strongest of the Espada Mercenary Company.

"I'll arrange for them to be sent on a dangerous assignment, and make sure they are taken care of." Iain declared, just for his master to laugh in reply.

"You won't do anything outside of what we have already discussed. I imagine they are planning to use the pass to make their way to free Asodosia?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Let them then. If she is the only one at that level, then I'm certain Fale can handle her. I will also make it so that a few others are sent there. You on the other hand, will stay put and do as you were told."

"A-As you wish."

"If I may, my Lord, if these Espada are a problem, I wouldn't mind taking them out." The Lich calmly said.

"No. We know too little about them. Once we know more, if they are at the appropriate level, I will consider deploying you. For now stand back, and allow our pawns to do their work." The Dragon Lord commanded.

"Iain, you may leave. I expect you to keep me informed of what these Espada are doing."

"Yes, of course! I will not fail you again, my lord."

"Humph! See to it that you don't."

The booming voice of the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord seemed to rubble and vibrate the very air around them, as it's head retreated back into the cavern, and its glowing blood-red eyes seemed to shine like two, blazing red suns in the darkness...


	27. Dawning Alliance

While the Espada were settling into the Dragon Kingdom, Aizen was quite busy on the island. Having gone through a brief tour of it in order to get a better understanding of the situation, he was more than ready to have a meeting with Cthalpi, Eilyte, and the Deep One Priest.

Said meeting had now reached the point where Aizen put forth what he was willing to offer, and have happen for an alliance to be possible. Having said his peace, he could only wait for the other side to give their opinions, so they could reach a mutually beneficial agreement. Needless to say, some reactions were better than others...

"Nonsense!" Queen Eilyte roared, slamming the table with her fist.

"Behave yourself." The Deep One Priest coolly growled.

"Do you agree with this!? He has no right to come here and start saying anything! This is our island, and he is but an outsider. He has no right to be here, let alone insult us." She spat back derisively.

The Priest fell into silence. He did not want to openly agree with her, even if he did so to a certain extent. He was not one to go against his god's instructions, but as he looked to his side to see Cthalpi in her human form, and to her side Eilyte, he wondered why this was happening. He wondered why Cthalpi had agreed to this. Surely this man was not that much of a threat to justify this situation.

No, that was not the right way to think of it. As he looked upon Cthalpi's now human features, he saw expressions he had never seen before. This alone told him that this situation was worth the effort she had put into it. He had wanted to question her about this. He had even considered questioning her way of handling the situation all together, but he could not do it. Since his creation he was never able to openly question her.

"Be silent. You are far too ignorant to know what you are talking about." He said, not bothering to look at the Queen.

"What did you say!?" Eilyte growled as she got up.

"I don't want the two of you to fight. Sit down, Eilyte." Cthalpi said in a calm and somewhat motherly tone, which the Queen agreed to even if reluctantly.

"I-I simply meant that he is an outsider, and a male. We have been doing just fine without their influence." She pointed out in a more tactful tone.

Eilyte simply did not understand what was going on. He was strong, yes. That much she was able to tell for herself. But surely not worthy of such treatment, especially in the presence of Cthalpi herself. Her eyes went to the Priest, seeing him seemingly in deep thought, which further led to her confusion and anger. She had never seen him like this. Why was he overreacting? Did he not understand that this Aizen was surely nothing when compared to their god?

"T-Then, let's further discuss those pillars you suggested. You said that they will hide the island just like it was before?" The Priest asked in a reticent tone.

"Correct. Four pillars, each placed in one of the cardinal points. Together they will be used to conceal the island using a spell to mimic the one that was used before. These pillars will be self-sufficient, with no need to have someone actively maintaining them. Naturally, they too will also be hidden by the spell itself." Aizen calmly and smoothly replied.

The Priest went into deep silence, as he began to once more ponder on the offer, something that got Eilyte's attention as she raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if he was actually going to go along with what this man was saying.

"You've got to be kidding me." She hissed in a grousing tone.

"Be silent." The Priest commanded, raising a hand to her.

"Don't you dare silence me! Why do you care about the pillars to begin with? We don't need them. We already have…" Eilyte began, when he curtly then spoke over her.

"Exactly. With them there is no further need to put such a burden on our lord." He argued matter-of-factly.

Aizen was quick to pick up on the effects this had on the two women. While Eilyte continued to be hostile, he saw a small and momentarily change in Cthalpi's expression. It showed a certain sense of pride and happiness, along with hints of longing and regret.

"You dare insult our god?" Eilyte balefully asked, her expression turning more serious.

"I did no such thing. As a proper follower of Cthalpi, it would be wrong of me to overlook our god's well-being. The pillars are to her benefit, as much as it is to the island."

"Then, you are fine with reducing the number of people we bring in? How are you planning to maintain your numbers without them?" The Queen argued, baffled by the Priest's continued openness to cooperation.

"We still have the 'Deep Dive' ritual, along with my kind's longevity and resilience. We can handle a lowered number of humans coming in. Especially when he offered a way to help us maintain the Dark Young without the need of human sacrifices to begin with."

"You hypocrite! I..." Eilyte vehemently went to say, when Cthalpi spoke over her.

"Eilyte, that's enough. Now is not the time for you to act like this. You are the Queen of this island. Act like it." Her god and ancestor firmly remarked.

Eilyte gritted her teeth, completely livid, even with her god's words. Why was this happening? Why didn't they understand that this man was, pure and simply, scum? He had dared to stand up to her, to humiliate her, and they failed to see that he was not someone to be talked to, but something to be killed. To be punished...

"N-No!" Eilyte shouted, before she could control herself.

Cthalpi was silent, showing a few signs of surprise, while the Priest was quick to act upon this obvious showing of disrespect towards Cthalpi. As he got up, he raised a hand towards her, preparing to cast a spell in retaliation.

"Ronni, that's enough." Cthalpi sternly commanded, freezing both individuals.

Aizen found this development to be very interesting, as he never saw the Deep One Priest being referred to by any kind of proper name. Yet he reacted to it as one would react when called to by their name. The Priest's raised hand lowered, as he let out a sardonic grunt towards Eilyte before going back into his seat.

"Isn't he the enemy? He came here and began to make demands, even threatening me. And now we are sitting here listening, and even considering, what he has to say? Shouldn't we get rid of him, and those he brought with him?" Eilyte spat in indignation.

"That is not an option." Cthalpi declared in a low decisive tone.

Eilyte was left dumbfounded by this, was she meant to believe that this man, this outsider, stood at the same ground, or even higher, then their god Cthalpi?

"B-But you are a god…" She began, but Cthalpi was quick to speak over her.

"Correct. I am 'a' god. There are other individuals like me, and there even those who stand above me. Before us now is one of said individuals. If you force a conflict, I would simply be no match for him."

The Queen could only gulp and grow pale as those words began to sink in. Looking at the Priest she saw a certain look of forced acceptance of this fact, despite his inhuman features. Doing this herself, she allowed another part of her to fill her mind. The one that wanted to prove herself as queen, to make those that came before proud, to make her people see worth in her, and to make Cthalpi proud. She swallowed her pride, made herself presentable as a Queen should, lowered her head in such a way her hair hid her eyes and finally spoke to Cthalpi.

"Ahem... V-Very well…" She began, now in a much calmer and proper manner.

"I agree with reducing the number of ships we take. As long as you understand, that we need the men on those ships, so it only makes sense that we choose which ships to go after." Eilyte added in a more composed manner.

"I understand they are important. However, from what I've seen, if you were able and willing to take better care of them, the men you have could last much longer." Aizen calmly argued.

"Well, it's not my fault they are so weak…" She groused, giving Cthalpi a quick glace before continuing.

"…But I'll see what can be done. That aside, I... I see no problems with those Pillars, or you helping in maintaining the Dark Young. Now, when it comes to this 'alliance', I also agree. If your goal is to help us survive, I won't stop you, and I don't mind us giving you something in return. However, when the time comes, I have final say to what you want or not."

"That is only fair." Aizen smoothly said.

"In that case, for the time being, I agree to this alliance."

"Wisely done." Cthalpi said with a low and approving tone.

"I also agree." The Priest promptly added.

"You will not regret it. I can assure you." Aizen said with a pleasing smile.

"Then, when will we see any of these things you promised us?" Eilyte asked in a somewhat skeptical tone.

"In a few days. It will still take some time before everything is ready. When they are, a team will arrive to put everything in place, and said team will remain here in my stead. Agreed?"

"Very well." Eilyte replied in a neutral tone.

"I take it they are trustworthy?" The Priest plainly asked.

"Of course. All of my servants are loyal, even if their personality may make you think otherwise."

"Now that we have come to an agreement, you are both dismissed." Cthalpi announced.

At this both Eilyte and the Priest got back to their feet, and gave their god a deep bow before leaving. Meaning that once more Aizen and Cthalpi were left alone.

"I decided to discuss this without them here, since I think it would be easier to explain to them later. So, you want me to go and see the outside world?" Cthalpi asked in uncertainty.

"Correct. It doesn't need to be right away, but it would be beneficial for you, and would lead your followers to think of doing the same. After all, isn't the goal to put an end to this island's isolation?"

"Are the people that you will leave here truly trustworthy?" She asked in concern.

"They will play their part in making this as smooth and seamless as possible. However, you also need to play your part. It will be much easier to make things happen if you lead them by example."

Cthalpi gave him a rather annoyed look, as he once more brought into the conversation her lack of an active role in the ruling of the island. Something that had contributed greatly to its current condition. Of course, she had been aware of this for a while, but still she did not appreciate others bringing it up when she had already given it a great deal of thought.

"I suppose I will take your word for it. Still, you will understand if I may find them lacking if something does go wrong." She bluntly pointed out.

"Of course."

"Good. Then you will also understand that I cannot leave right away. I need some time to make sure the island will be alright without me."

"Agreed. I will communicate with you not long after I arrive back on the mainland, and get a few things in order."

"Very well. Then let us go and begin to make the arrangements." Cthalpi suggested.

"Speaking of which I find the name you gave the Deep One Priest very interesting." Aizen remarked.

At the sound of his words Cthalpi, who was already in the process of getting back up, stopped moving, tilting her head slightly to the side, before giving Aizen a smile. Like one would give a child whom had just said something foolish before speaking in an amused tone.

"What do you mean? I didn't name him. That's his name."

"He named himself?"

"Not exactly... Ronni is his name from when he was human. After I transformed him, I simply couldn't stop calling him Ronni. There is still part of him left after all. It would be wrong to call him something else." Cthalpi ruefully stated.

Taking this information in, Aizen began to make sense of the situation. How there seemed to be something more between them. Especially from Cthalpi's side.

"Then I take it he meant a lot to you?" Aizen asked, causing Cthalpi to sigh wistfully.

"Indeed. I love him dearly, even now. So much so that while human he was the father of the island's first queen. But now? Well... our relationship couldn't continue as it was."

"Is this the case for the other two beings that guard you?" Aizen asked, to which she simply nodded.

"Then why doesn't the rest of the island refer to them by name?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think they ended up believing that those were holy names, meant only for me to use." Cthalpi replied matter-of-factly.

"I see... That aside, I am also curious how you were able to conceive a child with a human. Given your nature." Aizen pointed out in curiosity.

"Oh? Teehehe. This body has many advantages to it.~" Cthalpi remarked with a small chuckle, as she playfully spun around.

* * *

Back in the Dragon Kingdom, the morning after the Espada cleared the pass of undead, a group composed of Crystal Tear, the Theocracy warrior Labrax, some adventurers, workers, and some soldiers were undertaking a mission to take out a beastman camp responsible for attacking several convoys of supplies and people called in to help in the fight.

The camp in question was rather sizable, being composed of several tents, and a large wooden barrier surrounding it, made of several trees the beastmen had cut down, and positioned in such a way to form a wall. It was placed near a river, which was used as a stable source of water for all their needs, while its surroundings was mostly forest.

The plan was simple: four of the five members of Crystal Tear, including Cerabrate, would use themselves as bait for the strongest individuals in the camp, while the rest of the group would approach the camp from upstream so their scents wouldn't be picked up by the beastmen, along with the sound of the wind, and rushing water to muffle the sound of their approach. Some doubted that it would work, but considering Cerabrate and his team were notorious among the beastmen at this point, it was reasonable to assume that a prideful Alpha wanting to carve out a reputation with their hides would take the bait.

Leading the larger group with Labrax, was Emma. She was an elf, and was the newest member of Crystal Tear. She had long, bright silver hair, which was held in a pony tail. Her body was lean and very athletic, and as a scout/ranger, she wore very light armor, with protective guards on her forearms, elbows, shins, and knees, along with a hooded cloak. However, the most interesting characteristic was the dark green cloth she had placed around her head, which worked as a blindfold, effectively blinding her. This was not an issue, since her other senses were already incredibly heightened. Even more so after her body began to compensate for her covered eyes.

This meant that she was still more than able to work as a scout, ranger, and even a sniper. Although, despite some thinking she was blind, she was known to uncover at least one eye when the environment did not allow her other senses and abilities to accurately detect her target. Leading some to wonder why she even needed to cover her eyes. Moreover, she also possessed a [Talent], which some called [Lingua Franca]. This allowed her to communicate with several types of animals, and use them as extra sets of eyes when needed.

Making her way through the forest, she served as the group's guide using her abilities to find the best possible path, and ways to move through it. As she stopped atop a tree, pausing to take in her surroundings, along with using her [Talent] to scan the camp, Emma felt a hand fall on her shoulder, causing her to silently yelp as her attention went to the new arrival.

This hand belonged to Labrax Vega Belenus, the old warrior from the Theocracy. He was wearing relatively light armor made of mythril, which allowed for decent protection along with good mobility, along with a hood and face mask. While she would never say it, he unnerved her. Not only because of the fact he came from the Theocracy, but from the fact that he was able to so easily sneak up on her.

That along with the fact that when he did so, he always seemed to be surrounded by some strange aura, and it was like he was not the only one there. How he was able to do this, she did not understand, as from what she had seen so far he wasn't a stealth based individual. He was a killer. A manic who relished in cutting down enemies, and terrifying them, as a form to worship his god. However, she had heard from some people, that this ability came from his own [Talent]. However, what it was no one really knew.

"So, when can we act?" Labrax asked with a small yawn.

"You have to wait for Cerabrate and the rest to act." Emma replied in a low tone.

"What a pain." The older looking fighter sighed.

"I thought humans were meant to be wise and patient at your age." The elf pointed out, with clear annoyance.

"Heh. I've been patient for long enough at this point. I didn't come on this mission to sneak around." Labrax chuckled.

"And you will get your moment eventually. We all agreed that you could do as you wished when the time comes."

"Can't wait." He chortled, allowing his body to fall down from the tree.

In the camp, a trio of beastmen were currently talking around a campfire. These were the three in charge of the rest, but even among these three only one of them truly stood at the top. This beastman was named Toa. He was a massive bear-type beastman, well-known as the son of Tomo. While large he was still small when compared to his father, with his fur was also darker than Tomo's, showing his younger age.

To his right was Io, a female cheetah-type beastman, with a thin and lean body perfectly built for speed. To his left was Han, an older hippopotamus-type beastman. He wasn't as tall as Toa, but was considerably bulkier, with a numerous amount of scars covering his thick hide.

"Toa, let's go inside~" Io suggested with a mischievous purr.

"Now's not the time." Toa growled.

"But you always say that, and the time never comes." She pouted as her tailed swished from side to side.

"Drop it, Io. You're not his type. You too small and frail. He'd probably break you in half! Harharhar!" Han heartily laughed as he poked fun at his comrade.

"As if any female would touch you." Io spat back with a hiss.

"Hah! I'll let you know, among my people I'm seen as a fine male. Many begged me for a child." Han proclaimed proudly with a puffed out chest.

"You man-whore." The female pointed out, surprising both males.

"Hm? What's that?" Toa asked with a curious head-tilt.

"Well… I heard some humans talking about it while scouting for one of our raids. These two females were talking, referring to this male as a 'man-whore' since he mated with many females who weren't his." Io replied, with a certain pride to her words.

"I-I see." Toa remarked, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Then…" Han began, falling into silence as his mind continued to process the new information.

"…Does that mean you are a whore?" He added.

Io was silent, giving him a very thoughtful expression, as she processed what had just been told to her, until finally the answer dawned on her.

"Perhaps…" She mumbled, her ears twitching as he eyes then widened.

"W-Wait! You can call me that!" She hissed back.

"Slow, ain'cha? Harharhar!" Han laughed, as he looked to Toa.

"Look who's talking! How can you move with those legs?" Io pointed out in defense.

"Grumph! He's talking about your mind." Toa said.

"I-I know that!" She said pouting, as her tail struck the ground in annoyance.

As they spoke, someone else approached them. This was one of their scouts, with the the job of guarding the areas distant from the camp to make sure no one would come close. At least, that was Toa's idea. However, the scout that stood before them showed him that this line of defense had been broken, as the wolf-type beastman was covered in several wounds.

"Silence, both of you. What happened?" Toa asked sternly.

"W-We attacked. They are of Crystal Tear." The scout replied in a subservient manner.

"How many?" Han asked.

"Four males."

"Rowr... Finally.~ Let's kill them and put an end to this." Io suggested as she licked her fangs and stretched her limbs.

"T-They challenged you." The scout informed, looking at Toa.

"Fools!" Io laughed.

"No. They are strong. Especially the one called Cerabrate." Toa said.

"But you stronger, right? You're the son of Tomo. These humans just came here to get eaten." The female pointed out in amusement.

"We'll go with you. Put a quick end to this." Han suggested.

"No. I go alone." Toa declared, getting up from his seat.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Going alone is foolish. You're not your father." Han frankly pointed out.

There was a sudden silence that fell upon them, as Toa and Han were bound in a serious stare down, that even left Io frozen as she calmly waited for what would come from it. After all, Toa could smash Han into pieces for this.

"Grumph! Fine. I take four with me. But you two remain here, and remain vigilant." Toa ordered as he began to walk away.

* * *

Not long after, Toa had made his way out of the camp, accompanied by four wolf-type beastmen of decent strength. They walked for some time until they arrived at their destination, coming face-to-face with Crystal Tear. In the center was Cerabrate himself, wearing his [Holy Lord's Aegis], a full-plate armor set made from a mythril-orichalcum alloy. It's enchantments grants Cerabrate protection from fatal and critical blows, and is considered to be on par with one of the five Re-Estize Kingdom's National Treasures, the [Guardian Armor]. His helm rested in his left hand, while his adamantite claymore sword rested in his right, lightly glowing with a white luminescence. Overall, he shined with a certain pure light, standing defiant against the kingdom's dark times.

To Cerabrate's right was Diogo Villa. He was slightly older than Cerabrate, with a well trained body to compensate for the usual physical weakness that comes from being a magic caster. Even one of the divine school as he was. His long, light brown hair was held in a ponytail, while his eyes were a pure tone of silver. He wore a priestly robe, which was wisely used to cover his simple armor and items hidden underneath, and in his right hand rested his mythril-silver alloy staff.

Diogo began as a simple priest in one of the Kingdom's Temples, who had healed Cerabrate at different instances throughout his career. However both were brought together by some of their common "interests". That while Cerabrate had an interest for "smaller" women, Diogo liked "smaller" men. This led to Cerabrate eventually asking him to join his adventurer group, to which Diogo accepted.

Standing slightly behind Diogo was Afonso Orbeck. The youngest member of the team. He was an arcane-type magic caster, with a lean and less well trained body than his elder Diogo. He had short cut hair that was a light chestnut color, with yellow colored eyes. He wore blue and white robes which, much like Diogo's, was used to conceal the protection items underneath.

In his right hand rested his staff which was made out of pure mythril. He had been picked up by a keenly interested Cerabrate and Diogo, a few days after he graduated as a magic caster from his tutor. Having accepted the offer to join their group, he saw it as a great way to improve himself and his skills.

Finally there was Bane, who stood to Cerabrate's left. He was the [Monk] of the group, who stood taller than the rest with a bulky and muscular body. His skin was slightly darker than the rest with a healthy tan, with black, short, and spiky hair, while his eyes were a piercing blue. On the left side of his face was a large scar, that had come from his encounter with the katana wielding beastman named, "Nato".

He wore dark gray pants, black boots, adamantite gauntlets that covered his forearms and hands, with his torso being covered by an enchanted leather garb with sown-in, enchanted mythril chainmail. He had come into the group after being found during the travels of Cerabrate and Diogo, meaning he was the second person to join after Diogo, having done so apparently after having nothing else better to do. His life before being an adventurer was spent as a wandering vagabond.

"Finally." Bane growled, unfolding his crossed arms.

"You challenged me?" Toa said, his eyes focused solely on Cerabrate.

"That's right. But I don't remember having said you could bring those four." Cerabrate remarked in a sardonic tone.

"It's only fair. When you have three others with you."

"W-What do you monsters know of fair!?" Afonso shouted in anger and disgust.

"Stay calm." Diogo firmly mumbled.

"We fightin' or not?" One of Toa's companions growled.

"Agreed. Follow me." Cerabrate said, pointing to a nearby clearing.

"Very well. You those here." Toa ordered, as he began to calmly follow Cerabrate.

As Cerabrate and Toa walked, the human put on his helm, preparing himself for the incoming fight. Toa was already physically prepared for battle, needing only to make mental preparations. Having arrived at their destination the duo placed some distance between each other, as if preparing for a proper duel.

Cerabrate raised his sword, which gave a full view of its golden handle with several different jewels decorating it. Though adamantite was typically a dark colored metal, the blade of his sword was a pure silver color, which thrummed with a charge of divine energy that was enchanted into the blade.

Suddenly, both charged at each other, with the adventurer going for a horizontal swing, which should have made for an easy hit on the larger opponent. However, Toa threw himself clean over his opponent, landing behind Cerabrate before swinging his right fist at his back to stike the adventurer. To this Cerabrate, activated [Flash Step]. This was a movement [Martial Art] that rendered [Evasion] obsolete. The user pours their warrior's spirit into their bodies, endowing themselves with speed equivalent to magical speed boosting, giving near instantaneous movement, leaving behind only streaks of light.

This allowed him to easily avoid Toa's blow, and deliver an upwards slash, which had managed to lightly slash Toa's front. Yet this only earned him a grunt, as the beastman's left palm came rushing in, landing a clean blow on Cerabrate, sending him against a tree.

Despite the attack, it didn't take Cerabrate long to get up, since his armor was more than capable in tanking the blow. However, even if that wasn't the case he had no other choice but to get back into the fight, as Toa lunged at him once more. Another left palm strike came raining down on him, which the adventurer once more was able to avoid by going to the beastman's left, resulting in Toa's claws cutting clean through the relatively thin tree. Seeing the human get away from him, Toa was also quick to act, using both hands to grab onto the damaged tree, throwing it at Cerabrate.

"Really?" The adventurer sighed as he prepared himself.

Activating [Ability Boost] and [Slash], he was able to easily bisect the improvised projectile, even if it bothered him that he needed to use [Martial Arts] for something like that. Continuing to pace around the edge of the clearing, he waited for Toa to make the next move, wanting to take advantage of his foe's next attack to find an opening. All the while Toa stood mostly still, having picked up on part of what Cerabrate was trying to do, deciding to try and avoid it, while thinking of alternative to attack.

Ultimately, Toa decided to charge in, opting to use his greater strength and size against whatever plan the adventurer might have. In response, Cerabrate took his stance and waited. He did this until Toa came in for another of his punches, which was once again avoided using [Flash Step], allowing him to get behind Toa long enough to use the combined [Ability Boost] and [Slash] on his opponent's back.

The attack as expected, managed to cut into Toa's body, leaving a rather large slash which freely spilled blood. However it did not cut as deep as Cerabrate had expected. So much so that the time he would normally waste admiring his handy work, was spent on avoiding another blow as Toa spun around. His speed so great that he had managed to grab onto the adventurer's left arm.

"You underestimate us!" Toa growled.

As he did this, his hold on Cerabrate tightened, along with his other hand curling into a fist. Knowing what was coming, the adventurer was quick to act as he called upon his [Holy Flash], which created a blinding light of divine-type magic from his blade, potent enough to momentarily stun his opponent, and even cause pain.

While this was enough to stop the incoming blow, it wasn't enough to release the hold, which Cerabrate was half-expecting. He hoped to use this as a way to slice the beast's hand off. As he prepared to do this, he found that Toa seemed to have thought of the same thing, as with a simple pull and throw, the adventurer once more found himself being sent flying into a tree.

Falling to his knees, Cerabrate let out an annoyed grunt as his mind was still on the fact his attack had only done minimal damage to Toa's back. Taking everything he had seen thus far, he was certain this was some kind of [Martial Art] like [Reinforce Hide], or even [Greater Reinforce Hide]. Most likely the second, with Toa being able to take his attack so well. His strength and high intelligence was also noteworthy.

So much so Cerabrate was certain this was the strongest beastman he had fought so far. After all, not many were able to throw him around so easily. At least not without losing a finger or two for it. It made him grin in amusement at the thought.

"Grumph! I expected more." Toa derisively remarked as he began to slowly approach.

"Heh. I'm just getting started."

Toa took his stance and once more, charged at the still kneeling Cerabrate. In reality, he was using this moment to seem weak and open to attack. He was keeping a hold on his blade, which would allow him to attack Toa at the last minute, and hopefully breaching the beast's defenses. When the creature got close to him, intending on bringing his left fist down on him, Cerabrate brought his blade upwards, having already quietly prepared [Ability Boost] and [Greater Ability Boost] beforehand. And then...

"[True Holy Strike]!"

He expected to see distress, even fear, in the creature's face, yet Toa did no such thing. Instead he maintained his fiery look, as he too called upon an attack of its own.

"[Jackhammer]!"

The blade and the fist made contact, filling the area with an explosion of light from the blade, and powerful vibrations in the air and ground that came from Toa's fist. For a moment they seemed evenly matched, which would surprise many beastmen if they were to see this exchange. It was well known among them that [Jackhammer] was invented by Tomo who was known for using it with terrifying results. Yet Toa, having learned this technique from his father, could only use a much weaker and limited version of this ability, using it in powerful blows like this, and little else.

Ultimately this led to a large blast, that upturned the ground, toppled trees, and sent both fighters in opposite directions. Cerebrate found himself falling onto several collapsed trees, his adamantite claymore having fallen somewhere to his right, while Toa was sent flying a much shorter distance, with the lower half of his left arm gone. What remained and portions of his torso were burnt from the searing light.

Letting out a low groan, Cerabrate rolled over and began to go back to his knees, with a confident smirk on his face. He had every right to feel confident, as he had finally done some real damage. Still, he was currently working through the numbness that had come about from the vibrations created by Toa's [Jackhammer].

As he cast [Lesser Heal] on himself, this effect began to wear off, and he began to search for his weapon, all the while keeping his ears on Toa's still audible and labored breathing. Finding his blade in now time at all, he turned to see the still down beastman. He approached him at a brisk pace, ready to finish off his opponent, until he was now standing to the left of Toa's head.

"Nice effort, but in the end you are just another beast." Cerabrate declared as he raised his sword.

As he was bringing it down on Toa's head, he failed to notice that the beastman had used his remaining arm to pick up a stone that had been unearthed by the impact, which he used to then throw at the adventurer's head. This distracted him for long enough to land a clean punch to his chest, sending the human onto the ground. Letting out a pain and rage filled growl, Toa rose back to his feet, stumbling slightly as he did, with his right hand holding onto his left stump.

"I am Toa! Son of Tomo, I won't be defeated by the likes of you, human!" He roared in defiance.

"[Open Wounds]!" Diogo's voice echoed through the clearing.

Right away Toa was wrapped in pain, as his wounds began to fester even further than before, as he turned around to face the divine-type magic caster, he saw Diogo standing near the opening of the clearing, along with Afonso and Bane. His attention then went to Cerabrate, and the fact that he was outnumbered and outmatched. To the point he was certain he would not live through this fight. Yet this did not mean he would give up.

He had much he wanted to do in his life, one of which being to receive his father's approval to stand atop his people, like his father did. Yet now, he could only hope to take down as many humans as he could before he died, in order to take down his people's greatest adversary on their prey's side.

"Come on! I can take all of you!" Toa declared.

* * *

Elsewhere, as soon as Cerabrate had led Toa to that clearing, Diogo had sent a password and an order via [Message] to Emma to begin the attack. The first wave was that of fire arrows, and then fire-based spells, that set both the walls and tents on fire, effectively turning the camp into a cage of heat and flames. This allowing many the of humans to enter and use this panic to their advantage.

The one taking the lead, even when the camp was still being set on fire, was Labrax, who happily made his way through the site cutting down whoever crossed his path with his cross-shaped war scythe. As he walked through the camp, he rested his scythe on his right shoulder, and on the end of his weapon Labrax had attached a small bell, which was able to activate a fear based spell when the bell made any noise.

While the bell, named [Death Knell], was able to produce a sound that affected those around him with fear, even himself or his comrades if they weren't equipped against the effect, it was heavily handicapped by the fact that anything that disrupted the sound disrupted the spell. This meant that in the current environment with panicking voices, and several other chaotic sounds surrounding him, the bell was rather useless.

Labrax's bloodlust filled rampage was put to a quick end when a sudden gust of wind rushed past him, and he realized that someone had taken his bell. Letting out a tired sigh, he turned around seeing two beastmen standing in front of him, Io and Han. In the female beastman's hand was the bell magic item.

"Rowr... Thing makes an annoying noise. Makes my fur crawl. How you use this thing?" Io growled, her eyes still on the object.

"The hood and mask, aren't just for show." Labrax pointed out in a bored tone.

"Enough, Io. We not here to talk." Han growled, preparing his war-hammer.

"True. Let's kill him.~ We can split the meat when we're done." The female chuckled, throwing the bell away.

"Cute."

This was all the two strongest beastmen had to say. With a chuckle from the old warrior, he took a stance and allowed a black colored aura to begin to envelop his body. Had he been in his prime, he might have been able to handle both on his own, but as he was now he would need to fight one at a time. He knew that wasn't happening, meaning he would have to fall back on to his [Talent].

"Kill him!" Han ordered, as his instincts picking up on something incredibly dangerous.

"Try your best. [Come Forth: Ongyo-Ki]!" Labrax declared, as the blackened aura expanded in every direction...

Emma was also making her way through the camp, however the elf did so in a much cleaner fashion than Labrax. Using her twin enchanted mythil daggers to do most of the killing, striking vital points with frightening speed and accuracy, felling many beastmen who thought to make a meal out of the elf's supple flesh. Accompanying her was a smaller group of soldiers and workers assisting and supporting her in the task.

Eventually she arrived at Labrax's location, and while she couldn't see it, those around her could easily see what was left of those that had opposed the Theocracy's older warrior. What had been Han, had his gut sliced open, with his neck along with his hammer driven into his skull. As for Io, she had her legs sliced clean off, along with being cut clean down the middle.

"It seems you are done here." Emma plainly pointed out.

"Unfortunately." Labrax sighed, as he picked up his bell.

"There's still more for us to do. I want you to accompany us now. If we just go around uncoordinated some might escape." The elf pointed out.

"Very well. Just know that I will be leaving most of those killings to you. All the worthy kills have already been taken as is." He said with a fatigued sigh.

"Everyone move out!" Emma commanded.

"Ma'am!" All those around her replied.

Back in the clearing, Toa found himself on his knees. His body was covered in several burns, cuts, gashes, and bruises. His head had suffered several burns to the point he was practically blind, his legs had been sliced so as to make sure he would never stand up again, and his right arm was also gone. Yet, he was still alive, breathing heavily, and bleeding heavily. Just one push away from death.

"What an unseemly thing you are. Serves you right monster. For the pain and misery you and your filthy kind have brought to this country." Afonso remarked with hate and disdain.

"Still, ya' gotta admire his spirit." Bane pointed out in a praising tone.

"For what good it did for him. To be honest, I was beginning to pity him."

"Don't begin to go soft on me, Diogo." Cerabrate chuckled, as he raised his blade over Toa's neck.

"Y-You… will... all… regret…this…" Toa spat, blood coming out every time he paused.

"Defiant to the last." Cerabrate sighed, as his blade fell, and Toa's head rolled at their feet.

"Huh. Tough bastard." Bane sighed.

"Indeed. He might have been a real Elite ranked beastman." Afonso pointed out as he started to scribble something on a small notepad.

"Don't be silly, kid. He was nothing more than an overgrown Alpha." Cerabrate said wryly.

"I just got word from Emma. She is also finished with her part of the assignment." Diogo informed.

"Good. Let's go meet up with her. This forest is starting to bore me." Cerabrate laughed as he led the group back to the ruined remain of the beastman camp.

What the group didn't know, or didn't want to admit, was that Afonso was right. If properly classified, Toa fell under the rank of "Elite". A weak Elite perhaps, but one nonetheless. What they also failed to understand was that his final words carried a great deal of meaning in them. Even more than the beastman himself was probably aware of.

What they also failed to notice, even as they walked away, was that much of the scene had been observed by an eagle-type beastman, who even if not able to see everything, saw enough to say that the camp was massacred, and that Toa had been killed. This beastman, would then quickly make its way back to the Beastman Country, would make sure this news fell upon the ears of those interested in it. Including Tomo...

* * *

During the previous night another force was on the move. In the southern territories, was a country where cherry blossoms and katanas were commonplace, and black haired and black-eyed beauties with fair skin were as normal as the blondes to the north. To those that lived there, or to the few that were even remotely aware of their existence, it was called, Kokka no Shinku-Kokai.

Founded nearly 500 years ago, during the time when the Eight Greed Kings waged their genocidal war upon the reigning Dragon Lords, their people tell tales of a single powerful being. This being whom ended the ceaseless conflicts between the nine most dominant clans and their noble families, and brought peace, stability, prosperity, and unity to the lands, and crowning himself as the, "First Emperor".

This nation held many races. Though humans and elves are more often the ones part of the ruling classes, which includes descendants of the nine original clans and noble families, with the Emperor at the top. The "First Emperor" that had united their nation preached cooperation and tolerance of different races. So humanoids, demi-humans, and heteromorphs lived in relative harmony with each other. This was just one of many new reforms, which included the introduction of a new warrior class known as the katana wielding, "Samurai".

As the light of the full moon bathed the cherry blossoms, Atsukata Murata, lord of his house and the fifth to carry that title, made his way through his gardens, having made himself look as presentable as a man who had just gotten out of bed could. Under the largest and oldest tree of the garden, the one the first lord had planted as a symbol of their house and its power, was the reason for his current situation, a woman named Kusumi Kuchiki. A high-tier prostitute as he very well knew. However, long ago he had put this aside knowing that the love he had come to feel for her was mutual.

Kusumi was especially beautiful, as she sat by the tree wearing a highly detailed and expensive floral pattern kimono. Her long, straight black hair going down her back, her fare, snow white skin seemingly reflecting the light of the moon like pearls. Once she saw him approaching, a simple yet warm smile formed on her lips, as she got on her knees and kneeled to properly welcome a man of his status.

"Welcome, Murata-sama.~" She said with a soothing voice like honey, returning to her kneeling position.

"Kuchiki-san, I am glad that you were able to meet me here. I hope my men did not give you trouble." Atsukata remarked, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in his.

"Not at all, Murata-sama." Kusumi chuckled.

"We are alone. You can use my given name." The lord said with a frown.

"Likewise, Atsukata.~" She purred, with a somewhat mischievous expression.

"I love it when you speak my name like that." He laughed, moving towards her.

"Is that all that you enjoy, Atsukata?~" She giggled, as his lips met hers.

"Not at all. As I cannot help but greatly enjoy this body of yours, and the time I spend with it. With you." He replied, as his hands began to travel the lengths of her form...

* * *

At the compound's gates, four guards wasted their night away with the ever bothersome look out for anyone that dared attack their lord. As some yawned, one of them was brought out of his usual monotone vigil when three individuals appeared on the road that led to the gate, in no way hiding that they were making their way towards them.

As the figures came closer to them, the guards were able to take in their features. The one to their left was the tallest of the group, a muscular man that hid all of his features under a cloak with several symbols etched onto it. To their right was an individual with long black hair, whose eyes seemed to shine crimson under the moonlight, with his skin rather pale. This one was wearing a black outfit with minimal armor covered by a long-tailed coat. On his right this individual carried a tachi and a wakizashi.

In the center was the figure that seemed to impose most of its presence upon the guards, being the one that caused them to gather in front of the gates and prepare to interact with these strangers. He was the second tallest of the group, wearing a plain high collar cloak, that hid part of his mouth but allowed them to see that he wore a mask that hid most of his lower face, with a hood covering the rest of his head, leaving only his eyes exposed. Eyes that upon closer inspection were clearly not human. They were black with crimson pupils.

"Halt! State your intentions." The main guard shouted, taking a step forwards.

"Lord Yamanouchi sends his regards." The central figure informed.

"Kill them!" The main guard commanded, as the four men charged at the trio.

"Arisuke."

That was the last thing the guards heard in this life. A simple name spoken by the man in the center of the trio, and just like that the one to their right vanished, appearing right after behind them, before their bodies collapsed on the floor, like lifeless puppets whose strings were cut.

"Why do you insist on calling me by my given name?" Arisuke growled in disapproval.

"It's easier. We have been working long enough for you to get used to it." His superior replied with a bored tone.

"Still, I would like you to refer to me with some kind of respect from time to time." The man hissed, bearing his fangs, and revealing his nature as a vampire.

"Hohoho. Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of his coffin today." The tallest figure chuckled.

"Stay silent, Yama. This is not something you'll understand." Arisuke retorted.

"So you say, Sengoku-kun. But you know the boss is a foreigner. It's easier for him to use his culture than ours. Still, he's right when he says it's easier to use." Yama remarked with a chuckle.

"That's enough. Let's get to work." Their leader stoically commanded.

"Yes, boss." Yama laughed, removing his cloak.

Atsukata and Kusumi's moment of passion was brought to a quick end over the sound of something that seemed to be a loud explosion. The lord lifting himself from his half-disrobed mistress, to look in the direction of the sound. His eyes reflecting the flames that were coming from the main building, the sounds of screaming and battle beginning to become clear in the air.

"Atsukata…" Kusumi began, trying to get his attention when he coldly pushed her aside.

"I have to go." He said, beginning to put his robe back on.

Perhaps it was his current state of panic, but only when he was walking away from her, did the lord detect that his robe was heavier than it was before. This realization being followed by a sharp pain going through his neck. Atsukata's hand quickly went to the source of the pain, feeling something attached to his neck, which he pulled away and threw to the floor finding it to be a snake.

"W-What…" He mumbled, his vision beginning to become blurry.

"Such a shame.~" Kusumi said from behind him with a chuckle.

The lord quickly turned around to be met by his mistress, her kimono back on her body but left open so her front was exposed, with a rather disturbing smile on her face, along with the fact that her once beautiful eyes were now slits. Like those of a snake.

"What did you do to me!?" He shouted, falling to his knees.

"I played you, you simple minded monkey." She replied with a superior tone.

"D-Damn you…" He hissed roughly, strength beginning to leave his body.

"Yamanouchi-sama sends his regards." Kusumi informed, walking next to him before kicking him so he was now on his back.

"And don't worry. He is such a kind man that he made sure we send the rest of your house to keep you company.~" She added playfully.

The usual moments she would take to admire her victims' dead form were brought to a swift end by heavy footsteps moving through the garden. A man shouted his lord's name in hopes of finding him. Her keen eyes picking up on the approaching guard, no, this was the lord's top bodyguard. The Samurai, Morohira Sou. It didn't take long for the man to find her, and put together in his mind what she had done to his master.

"You damned wench! You will pay for the disaster you brought on this house." He shouted.

"Oh? Is that so, Shou-chan?" She said with a pleased smirk.

Her words were enough to cause the Samurai to let his rage flow free as he then went straight for her, putting everything aside to avenge his master. However, mid-charge another stranger came between himself and the woman. While any other opponent wouldn't have made him falter, this intruder's eyes seemed to bind him with their unnatural feeling. He stopped in his tracks as his mind forced him to reconsider his course of action.

"You were found out."

"Sorry, boss." Kusumi said with a slight frown.

"Shou Morohira, I heard that you are a man of great power and skill." Her superior said, his attention no longer on her.

"And what is it to you?" Morohira growled, taking his stance.

"I offer you a chance to avenge your master. Fight me for it."

"Really?" Kusumi mumbled.

"Very well. I take you up on your offer." The Samurai declared, taking his stance.

"Now, tell me the name of the man who has dishonored this house." He added.

"Fair enough. My name is Vali Kaas."

The Samurai's reaction was visible, which in Vali's eyes only served to show that much like he had been informed, this man was very well traveled and knowledgeable.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

"I was surprised to see scum like you was able to learn enough of the 'barbaric north' to use one of the few known names of the Thirteen Heroes' members." Morohira replied.

"There isn't much to learn when you were there. But, I'll tell you if you win this duel."

Morohira let out an annoyed grunt taking his stance. Vali simply watched on as he saw his opponent activate several [Martial Arts], until he saw that the Samurai was done with his preparations and simply lunged. Morohira didn't move until Vali was almost at arms reach from him, when he let his blade down for a single attack, his trump card [Heaven Cutter]. The swing made contact with his opponent, even leaving a large cut in the ground in front of him, Kusumi only managing to narrowly avoid the blow.

The Samurai was left breathing heavily, cursing himself for having put so much power into a single attack. Especially when there were more intruders to deal with. His worries however were quickly overwhelmed by what stood before him. His eyes beheld a still alive Vali, who still stood before him even after taking his strongest blow. Vali had taken the blow to his left shoulder, and while it damaged his outfit, his skin had suffered no visible damage.

"I-Impossible." Morohira mumbled, staggering backwards in shock.

"Disappointing, but expected." Vali sighed.

Vali's blow was like a flash of light, as Morohira didn't even pick up on his opponent lifting his arm, and delivering a light yet precise blow to his heart. Something that dropped the wise Samurai as soon as Vali's arm was back to his side.

"Shall we join the others?" Kusumi suggested.

"Hm. Lead the way." Vali replied, giving the fallen Samurai a nod before beginning to walk away.

The duo made their way to what was left of the main building, Kusumi taking the lead as she sauntered as sensually as possible for her own amusement, when their walk was cut short when the mangled remains of a large guard crashed next to them. At this their eyes went to the massive figure approaching them from the main building. It was Yama in his true form as an Oni. These being a sub-type of giant unique to the southern territories, characterized by their red skin, two large horns on their heads, and two large tusks emerging from their lower jaw.

"You look rough, boss." Yama casually remarked, looking at Vali.

"And you look disgraceful, Kuchiki-san." Arisuke said, materializing from his mist form.

"Oh? Is that because you don't have it in you to spend some time with me?~" She retorted, further opening her kimono towards him.

"Status report?" Vali asked in a commanding tone.

"Guards dead." Yama replied.

"Family and servants killed." Arisuke replied.

"Lord dead." Kusumi added.

"Good. We're done here. Let's move out."

'"Yes, boss!"' They all replied in unison.

* * *

The following morning, Vali met with the Lord of the Yamanouchi house, Toki Yamanouchi. The mercenary met his employer in his house's inner sanctum, where Toki would spend much of the early morning in deep prayer. He was a deeply religious man, so much so that he believed that there was no other way for him to meet the people he had hired for such a questionable act then under the gaze of the gods.

Vali kneeled near the entrance to the temple, Toki rested almost in the opposite side of the room, near the main shrine. Standing on both sides were several armed and highly skilled guards, with skills comparable to those of samurai.

"It seems you have finally seen your mission through. I am very thankful for the 'Yasei no Kari', for their assistance." Toki declared, taking a small bow towards Vali.

"You honor us with your words, Yamanouchi-sama. Yet, as I have stated before, we could have finished long ago, if your request were not as specific as it was." Vali said, also taking a bow.

"So you have said. Yet, what else would have been fitting for a man like that? What else would have been fitting for a monster, who made play things of young women… even my little girl…" Toki began to shout, ultimately falling into silence as painful memories clouded his mind.

"N-No. No. He thought he tricked all of us… There was no better way than to have your people trick him, and then take everything away from him, and clean this world of him and his people…" He mumbled, his right hand going to his forehead as if a terrible weight had fallen on it.

"Yamanouchi-sama." One of the guards spoke up, as he saw his superior fall into deep silence and thought.

"Y-Yes. Well, here's your payment, Kaas-dono, you have earned it."

With a motion of his hand, Toki instructed the closest guard to Vali's right to present the mercenary with a large and heavy briefcase. To the point even the guard seemed to have some difficulty carrying it. Once presented with the case, Vali felt all eyes on him, as he knew that they were waiting for him to open it and confirm if the amount was correct.

Yet, he did not do this. There was simply no need to do it. Vali needed only to look at Toki, and see the his state after learning his assignment had been seen through. That upon his order, an entire house had been erased from existence. He would not go and trick the man he had tasked to do this.

"Thank you, Yamanouchi-sama. Is there anything you need of me, or the rest of the Yasei no Kari?"

"No, Kaas-dono. You and your people have done enough. However, I would like to mention that I have mentioned the 'Yasei no Kari' to a few of my acquaintances, and some did seem interested in hiring you."

"Very well. If you are to meet them again, tell them we are always open to any request they might have. As long as it is reasonable that is."

Having said this, Vali got back to his feet, picking up the heavy case with his right hand, taking one final bow before then leaving.

* * *

The rest of the Yasei no Kari were waiting for their leader back in their base, which long ago had served only as Arisuke's and his lost lover's, hideout. It was a kind of crypt, yet heavily extended to fit the vampire and his comrades. The stone floor and walls were kept in perfect shape by Arisuke's vast harem of male and female vampires. The hideout was also rather impressively decorated, making it look more like an underground home for nobles, than a place where mercenaries like them dwelt. Of course, there were also sections that, given their purpose, were left mostly empty or unkempt.

The trio were in one of the existing lounges. Arisuke rested on a sofa, with his attention on the glass of blood currently in his hand. He tried to keep his focus on it, and not on Kusumi who was sitting on the sofa opposite to him. The woman was wearing a kimono, yet sat in such a fashion that left her rather exposed to anyone that looked at her, all the while keeping a teasing smile as she waited for the vampire to look at her.

This was added by the fact that flanking her were two of the male vampires that served Arisuke, each serving her drinks and food, completely influenced by her abilities. Yama, who was naturally wearing his cloak, was on his feet, looking through the many bottles in a large shelf, trying to find something that would get his interest.

"Have you no shame!?" Arisuke growled, while keeping his eyes on his glass.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Sengoku-kun.~" Kusumi chuckled innocently.

"Do not mock me, woman! You know very well what I'm talking about. And who gave you permission to use my servants on such meaningless tasks?" The vampire asked, visibly displeased with the situation.

"How could I not? They are just darlings." The woman remarked, caressing both vampire servants.

"They are not yours to use!" Arisuke shouted, finally looking up at Kusumi, all the while doing his best to keep eye contact and not look away from her shameful presentation.

"Yama, have you ever heard of a vampire who is such a prude?" Kusumi chuckled.

"Can't say I have, Kuchuki-san." Yama replied, still focused on the bottles.

"I've had enough! I want you…" Arisuke began, when the door to the room opened, revealing Vali.

"Is there a problem?" Their leader asked.

"Oya!~ Arisuke is somewhat sensitive today." Kusumi replied mischievously.

"She doesn't know how to behave! How am I supposed to react?" The vampire argued.

"If you decided to have some fun, and stop being such a prude, you would be having a much better time." The woman pointed out leisurely.

"Not everyone can be as easy as you are. But I guess a whore won't get that." Arisuke spat.

"That's enough!" Their superior shouted.

"Yare, Yare.~ I guess, I should get going. Someone in this team needs to do information gathering after all." The woman said, sounding somewhat indifferent to what had just happened.

"Who said you could leave?" Vali asked, tilting his head to the side.

"M-My apologies." Kusumi replied.

"Good. Now, I have told you several times that while you might have fun teasing others, I won't put up with it when it causes friction between the two of you. And, you Arisuke, I already told you not to take her too seriously."

"Why not have them fight it out?" Yama suggested nonchalantly.

"Be silent. I will not have members of this team fighting amongst each other. Instead, I want the two of you working together in Kusumi's next assignment."

"B-But I was meant to do that assignment with you." Kusumi pointed out, sounding almost disappointed with the change in plans.

"Not anymore. I want you two to work together when the time comes. It's a simple assassination. There shouldn't be any problems, right?" Vali asked, eyeing down the duo.

"If that is what you wish for." Arisuke replied in resignation.

"F-Fine. I guess we can come up with another plan to handle this." Kusumi remarked.

"Very good. Now go, the both of you."

"As you wish." The duo acknowledged, taking a bow and leaving...


	28. The Aftermath of Toa's Death

Within the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ainz and Albedo were in his incredibly spacious study, discussing various topics. There were still 8 days until their planned confrontation with the lizardman villages. In fact, the tribes had yet to be warned of their incoming doom. Currently, they were finishing an examination of the map Ainz had obtained that had several territories that existed around the Tomb and the Re-Estize Kingdom.

Having just mentioned how they should be wary of the individuals in the countries in question, and not the countries themselves, Ainz fell into deep thought. He was now wondering what would be the best way to acquire more information on these countries. He did not like being ignorant, and was trying to think of a way to better learn more about them, how they operated, the possible threat they might pose, and who these potentially troublesome individuals might be.

"Is something the matter, Ainz-sama?" Albedo asked in a concerned tone, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Hm? Ah, not at all. I was thinking of how we still have little to no information on many of these countries. Perhaps we should find other means to gather said information. My efforts as 'Momon' have not been as fruitful as I would have liked." Ainz replied in a neutral tone.

"Perhaps we should prepare some servants to go out and gather what we need. If you wish, I can see to it immediately." She dutifully suggested, but Ainz shook his head to in disapproval.

"That won't work. We already have several people deployed. As it is, we are already running thin on good candidates for this type of assignment. There is also the fact that our lack of information, might lead to choosing the wrong people for the job, or doing something that would get them the wrong kind of attention." Her superior remarked, as he rubbed his chin.

"I see… In that case, we can always use whatever we know so far to better prepare those we send out. Or we could move someone to a less well-known territory, and from there…" Albedo began, her voice eventually fading into the distance as Ainz went back into deep thought.

Truthfully, he did not like the idea of moving people from where they already were. Especially when most of these agents were still in the process of learning about the land they were currently in. He also couldn't help but keep the Shalltear incident in his mind. Even equipping the all Floor Guardians with their own [World Class Items] did not set his mind completely at ease. Just thinking of something like that possibly happening again, made him want to call everyone back to Nazarick.

Yet he knew that something like that was not an option, even if his fears made him want to do it. What would be ideal, would be hiring someone from this world to gather the information for him. It would cost them money, but it would surely be worth it. Then, it dawned on him, as the small red dots in his eye sockets lit up, followed by him slamming his bony right hand on his desk. An act that greatly startled Albedo.

"M-My apologies, Ainz-sama! I did not mean to say something that would displease you so." Albedo quickly and apologetically said as she bowed.

"C-Calm down, Albedo. That is not the case." Ainz pointed out, causing her to lift from her bow and recompose herself.

"I apologize if I overreacted. I thought I had said something that displeased you, Ainz-sama."

"Not at all, Albedo. I just realized how we can get this information. Do you remember the incident that happened between me, Nabe, and the people of the Espada?"

"I do, Ainz-sama. How that lowly woman dared to question both you and Narberal." Albedo replied, her tone turning much darker.

"Y-Yes. As a way to keep us happy, and not cause a much larger incident, we were offered one free job. We could use this as an opportunity to have them gather the information we need for us. As inhabitants of this world, it should be much easier for them." Ainz informed in an almost happy tone.

"I see. The reason Ainz-sama accepted this apology from these people, was because you knew that through it they would be made into useful pawns for Nazarick. As expected of Ainz-sama.~"

Albedo's coquettish, and mildly aroused tone of voice being used once again made Ainz feel very uncomfortable, and once again made him regret changing her settings back before the transfer. In this he was thankful for being an undead, as his discomfort was then suppressed, and he cleared his nonexistent throat to move the conversation along.

"Ahem! R-Right. Well, I can go back to them as Momon, and have them take on this job for us."

"Um, pardon me Ainz-sama. I do not mean to speak out of place, but soon we will begin our efforts in relation to the lizardmen. Wouldn't it be preferable to wait until we are done with them?" Albedo respectfully asked.

"I understand what you are saying Albedo, but since this is an important step for us, I must go against it. There is still time until then. I will get this request out of the way as fast as I can. Especially when I believe it will take them some time to complete it."

"Ah, yes. I understand, Ainz-sama." Albedo said in understanding, taking a small bow.

"Now then, let's move on… How is Shalltear doing?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama. Physically she appears to be fine after her resurrection, but her mental state…"

* * *

Even if four of the Espada were sent to the Dragon Kingdom, the rest of the members continued their work as usual in the Re-Estize Kingdom. The duo of Rylen and Jaecar, accompanied as always by Elsa, found themselves in the transitional period between assignments after completing their most recent one.

They had stopped in a small inn, with Jaecar and Elsa taking one room together, while Rylen took another for himself. Jaecar and Elsa were currently resting in their room, taking advantage of the break they had, each laying on their own bed, doing their best to relax. However, there was something curious that recently happened, to which Elsa eventually spoke up about as she sat up in her bed.

"Are we not going to talk about this?"

"Hm? I don't know what you are talking about." Jaecar replied while letting out a yawn.

"Oh, come on! When was the last time we came across someone who personally knows Rylen?" Elsa pointed out in frustration.

"Didn't we come across those adventurer's just a few days ago?" Her companion asked casually.

"Those don't count. They don't know who he is. Not really. But her? She knew exactly who he was."

Jaecar let out a sigh, sitting back up on his bed, scratching the back of his head as he did so, while letting out another sigh. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious himself, but on the other hand he didn't like intruding upon other people's private affairs. Elsa was always the nosy one after all. Still, he figured he'd try to talk her out of it as he spoke up.

"Yeah, I agree. We really haven't come across anyone that seems to know him like she does. Or at least no one that is bold enough to openly show it. But let's be honest, this has nothing to do with us."

"But I'm curious about what they're talking about. We've been doing nothing but work recently. What's the problem with having a little fun, huh?"

"You want to piss him off? He already works us hard as is." Jaecar said as he sighed.

"T-Then what do you suggest we do? Do you want us to stay here until they are done talking?" She said with a slight pout.

"I wouldn't mind actually. After all this time, this bed feels like heaven." He replied with a fatigued tone, laying back on his bed.

As Elsa saw her companion turning around to face the wall, she let out a sigh. This only seemed to further her frustrations, so much so she wanted to shake him and to pull him out of bed. However, she understood why he would want to lay down. She also wanted to do so, but she just wasn't feeling it. She simply felt to frustrated to be in such a small room, doing nothing as she looked at the wall or ceiling.

"I'm going for a walk." Elsa abruptly announced.

"Alright. See y…"

Before Jaecar could finish speaking the door closed, and she was gone, leaving him alone. For a moment he continued looking at the wall, before letting out an annoyed grunt, and turning over to look at the ceiling. His hands went to his face, then to his hair, before going back to his side.

"Damn you woman…" He mumbled, as he tried to get some sleep.

* * *

On one of the small benches near the inn, Rylen was doing his very best to put up with the woman that he and his group had happened to comes across. This woman who was sitting to his left was Rigrit Bers Caurau.

"… Still what a coincidence we came across each other like this.~" Rigrit said amusedly.

"So, you've said." Rylen remarked with a weary sigh.

"Now, now, don't be so cold.~ I already had enough of that the last time we met."

"That was different. Much has changed since then." The Espada pointed out stoically.

"Indeed.~"

Rigrit spoke with a rather playful and mischievous tone, allowing her right hand to slowly and stealthily approach Rylen's left leg, it managed to make contact, and she gave his leg a good squeeze in the process.

"W-What are you doing?" Rylen gasped, waving her hand away.

"Ara, ara.~" She chortled.

While keeping up her playful demeanor, Rigrit couldn't help but be surprised by what she had felt, as she learned that her eyes were not playing tricks on her. Rylen had indeed regained his lost bulk. Meaning that the fire and intensity she saw in his eyes were also quite real. No longer was he the shell of his former self she had met not that long ago. A man who wandered the world waiting for death.

He was now much closer to the boy she had met when he was but 17, even if from what she had felt by touching him led her to believe he was in better shape then he had been in his youth. While his eyes weren't as fiery as they were back then, given the fact they had lost something one normally tends to lose as they grow and see the world, they were still full of purpose. Back then, he had showed himself very eager to reach the top. To prove himself and go beyond his limits. Which only made her wonder more about what a man at his age was so dedicated to accomplish.

"I must admit, if not for the gray hair and beard, I would have thought I was standing before that 17 year old kid I met so long ago." She mused with a grin.

"Well, 17 is hardly considered as being a 'kid'." Rylen pointed out, as his mind seemed to fail to produce anything else to retort.

"Of course.~ How could I have forgotten? After all, when I left, I had made you into very much a man.~" Rigrit remarked with a grin.

Rylen couldn't help but blush, something none of the Espada would have ever expected to see. He turned his head slightly away from her, scratching his beard as he did so, his mind trying to process what she had said and how to react to it. After all, there was no lie in her words. When they first met, he was young, had had little contact with women before meeting her, especially at that level. Even if she looked old then, he still found her attractive. Even now. Of course, he would never openly admit this.

"Are you going anywhere with this?" Rylen asked in a neutral tone, looking back at her.

"I do. First, I would like to ask if you still want to give me back the weapon I gave you when we first met."

As she said this, Rigrit's eyes went to the staff Rylen used to walk, and fight even when needed. This was not the weapon she had given him. Rather, it was in fact contained within the staff itself. During their previous meeting, he had openly asked her to take it back, since he no longer had any real purpose. He no longer was able, or wanted, to live up to the potential she had seen in him when they first met.

"I-I don't… Because after all this time, I finally think I understand what you meant by my 'potential', and why when we last met, you said I could still fulfill it as long as I was alive. It was never about how strong I was, was it?" The Espada asked, with his eyes going to the staff.

"Finally.~" Rigrit said with a sigh, as her expression turned more serious.

"I can't explain it really. But when I saw you, I saw a man that would one day do great things. The weapon was meant to help you when the time came. Who knows? I might have been wrong, but as I see you here now, perhaps I wasn't wrong."

"Hmm... Hehe... Perhaps, you weren't." Rylen chuckled weakly.

"Still, I can't help but be surprised that you took the highest rank in the Espada.~ Especially when the likes of Leinas Rockbruise are part of the group. I know how strong you were when you were 17, and have heard about what you did during your life, but let's be honest. For a man that is no longer in his prime, your rank is rather impressive." Rigrit said, going back to her more playful tone.

"I'm past my prime? Look who's talking, you're not that young yourself."

"But I'm a different case, now aren't I? I'm here like I am, because of magical prowess. You on the other hand, are like that, because… Of some other reason, I have yet to understand…" She explained, her tone turning serious once more.

"Is something the matter?" Rylen asked, as he felt the air becoming more tense.

"Do you remember what type of magic I'm most proficient with?"

"Necromancy."

"Good, good… Then, you would not be surprised if I were to point out that, I can feel a certain type of energy coming from you. It's faint, but there. One that I would normally feel coming from undead."

Rylen leaned back on his seat, his eyes going to his ring, which was meant to help hide his dual nature. Yet it would seem that in the presence of someone as wise and long lived as Rigrit, whatever the ring couldn't fully cover was being picked up on.

"This thing was meant to help hide it." Rylen hissed as he looked at the ring labeled "1".

"What did you do? A-And those two, are they also like you?" Rigrit asked in a tone of both worry and curiosity.

"Don't bring them into this. And I didn't do anything. They wanted me, they made some good points, and I agreed to help them. They just gave me a way that would allow me to do so. Nothing else." Rylen replied matter-of-factly.

"B-But, how is that possible? Why did you accept it? I mean…" Rigrit began as her curiosity got the better of her, but Rylen grabbed onto her right hand, as a way to get her attention.

"You once said that I had untapped potential. This is just me beginning to fulfill said potential. You had faith in me in the past, so I ask you to maintain said faith even now. Even if I'm no longer fully human."

Gently pulling her hand away from his, Rigrit was unsure of what to think. She had not started this conversation in order to antagonize him, or the Espada. She was just curious and worried about an old acquaintance. Still, what she had been told, made her worry greatly about him, and what was actually going on with the Espada. Still, as she looked at him, listened to his words, she couldn't see any reason to worry for now. His motives were pure, his reason for joining them were pure, and she was certain that if he did not agree with whatever the Espada stood for, he would have not joined them.

"I will. Don't you worry about that." She said with certainty.

"Then, I hope you'll understand when I ask you to keep this secret." Rylen stoically pointed out.

"Oh, no need to worry. My lips are sealed. Ahaha!" Rigrit laughed as she replied.

However, Rylen kept his face stern as he examined hers. He was unsure of what to do now that she knew even a portion of the truth. Killing her felt extreme. Altering her memory was an option, but still that also felt like an overreaction. No, his mind told him to be at ease and trust the woman who had so long ago put her faith in him.

"Thank you." Rylen said, taking a small bow towards her as he got back to his feet.

"Hoh? Are you leaving already?" Rigrit asked in a casual tone.

"I'm going to go and get some rest before we have leave."

"See you later then, Rylen.~"

As Rylen walked away, his attention went to a pile of old boxes. For a moment he examined the it, before walking around it to find Elsa ducking behind it, and right away Rylen knew what she was doing.

"Isn't there anything else that you should be doing?" Rylen growled as he narrowed his eyes down on her.

"Not really." Elsa nonchalantly replied.

"What of Jaecar?"

"He's in the room. Resting."

"Why aren't you doing the same?"

"W-Well, it was boring in there. He really wasn't doing anything worthwhile, which honestly just served to further frustrate me, so…" Elsa began to say, when her superior spoke over her.

"And because you can't handle your personal life, you come spy on mine?"

"Hey! Y-You have no right to say that!" She quickly spat back.

"I won't have any excuses. You had no right to listen in on that conversation, and we have spent enough time together for either you or Jaecar to fix the situation between the two of you. If you don't, then I'll fix it myself!" Rylen tersely informed, before he walked away.

* * *

The eagle-type beastman that had seen the massacre of the camp and Toa, who went by the name Pet, while being the one in charge of spreading information, was no fool. He knew that with as many beastmen he had to inform, he decided to first spread it to others of his kind, so they could work along with him to inform everyone as fast as possible. While Pet would like to gloat for this approach to his job, he would have to admit that it was suggested to him by the King's right hand, the hobgoblin Kana.

The first member of this group didn't have to go that far from where the massacre had happened. After flying for what seemed to be a brief moment, the messenger landed in a clearing full of dead human soldiers and merchants, with the remains of carriages in a nearby path. Standing in the middle of the destruction was Sabre, the wolverine-type female beastman. She was a bit taller than the average human, wearing a battle skirt made out of the skin of other beastmen she had killed, and several metal pieces. The rest of her body was exposed, making very visible a large scar she had on the lower left side of her body.

"Toa and his camp, destroyed." The messenger informed as he landed.

Sabre didn't even turn around to face the newcomer. Her lips were curling into a somewhat amused grin, as her left hand went to her scar.

"Finally." Sabre purred, as she waved the messenger away.

"I've waited for this since war started." She mumbled.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter, which came from one of the fallen merchants, who apparently had survived her rampage. Even if he looked to be close to death, still propped up against a tree, he a finger raised at her as he laughed.

"Gyahaha! S-Serves you right! Just... you wait. You and the rest of your filthy... kind will have the same fate as this... Toa." The man declared, before falling into a blood-laced cough.

"Grumph! Just like humans. You think you know everything…" Sabre began, as she then picked up a nearby rock the size of an apple.

"... when, you know nothing! Because, what you think a victory, is the beginning of the end for you. With Toa dead, there's no more reason for Tomo to hold back." She continued with a predatory growl.

"W-What…" The man tried to say.

"You all just decided your fates!" She declared, throwing the rock at him, which pierced his head and embedded in the tree behind in the process.

* * *

The second messenger stopped at Asodosia, the city ruled by Fale. The messenger did not find the ruler of the city right away because Fale had taken as his home more than one manor, which he would occupy depending on his mood. After some time searching, he found Fale in a manor located near the edge of the city's walls, which used to belong to one of the several nobles that previously occupied it.

Arriving at the entrance of the manner, the avian-type beastman was greeted with the presence of several goblins and some ogres, which honestly disgusted him with their presence alone. The goblins and ogres that existed within the Beastman Country were the remains of the several tribes that existed around their territory, all joined into a single tribe under the rule of the hobgoblin Fale. Though their presence was still looked down upon by beastmen.

Within the manor, the messenger finally found Fale in a large room, where all the furniture had been pushed to the side, and a large hole had been made into the floor. Inside the room, along with Fale, were several beastmen. Currently two wolf-type beastmen were holding down a female tiger-based beastman, with another wolf-based beastman holding down a human male.

Fale himself was a dark shade of green, and stood at 7-feet tall with a large a muscular body. His head was clean shaved with a black colored mohack, a medium sized beard that was also black in color. His eyes were a light brown, with his ears decorated with some earrings, and two sizable tusks emerged from his lower jaw. His armor covered his torso, mid-section, and shoulders, with pads protecting his elbows and knees.

"…"

The messenger went to speak, but Fale raised a hand to silence him. As he did this, Fale was looking down upon the kneeling female tiger-based beastman and the human male, his head tilting to the side at times, as he analyzed the duo. His eyes went to each individual at a time, before he spoke with a light chuckle, his attention on the female.

"Heh. Shira, have you never been told not to play with your food?"

"This is a misunderstanding. He's my plaything. Nothing more!" Shira growled back.

"Hah! Don't make me laugh. Why'd you be giving this 'plaything' important information about our city?"

At this Shira let out a low hiss, her attention going to her human companion, before looking back at Fale. She understood that he knew exactly what he was talking about, and this wasn't just a random test.

"I-I made her tell me things! She did nothing wrong." The human male frantically argued.

"Is that so? What's your name, human?" Fale asked in a neutral tone.

"R-Rui." The human quickly replied.

"Hm. I see…"

Fale then went into a brief silence, before slapping the human across the face. The blow being enough to almost knock Rui out, and send blood flying from the impact.

"You think I'm a fool!? That I'd believe you can make her do anything? That you made her give information to you? That you made her mate with you?..." Fale began, when Shira spoke over him in a shocked tone.

"H-How'd you know about that!?"

"Hmph! I've had my doubts about you for a while, and sent some goblins to spy on you. You'd be surprised to see what they can do when properly trained and instructed." He said with a disgustingly proud grin.

"Bastard!" Shira roared, trying to free herself.

Fale replied with a simple laugh, as he approached the large hole in the center of the room. Motioning the beastman that was holding Rui down to approach him, which his minion quickly obeyed before positioning the human near the edge, one push away from falling into the darkness.

"Don't do it!" Shira pleaded.

"As he is now, he probably won't feel a thing. Think about that." Fale said, before pushing Rui into the hole.

He then walked back towards Shira, as the hole began to fill with the sounds of pain and the sounds of some unseen beast. Stopping in front of her, Fale landed a clean blow on her face, causing her head to violently tilt to the side from the strike. While she seemed to be able to glare back at him, Fale did not stop there, as he delivered a few more blows. To the point he was certain she would not put up that much a fight.

"It's nothing personal, but my pet is not as young as it once was, so it likes easier meals from time to time." He nonchalantly explained.

"I-I'll… kill…y-you…" She mumbled.

Fale laughed, as he grabbed onto the fur on the back of her neck, and began to drag her across the floor, until he reached the hole and threw her in.

Shira found herself in a large cavern, from where the most light came from the large hole in the ceiling, with some crystals placed around it. She was on top of a small rock platform surrounded by water, with no signs of Rui. She knew exactly where she was. This was the "cage" for the pet of the former owner of the manor, with it now being used by Fale to dispose and punish those that displeased him. The creature itself was a species of giant salamander which had come from the southern territories.

As she struggled to get back to her feet, her vision blurry and her face bloody, Shira looked around. Her hand rose as if to protect herself from the thing that inhabited the water. In the end however, this was meaningless, as the blows she had taken were significant enough to slow her down. To the point she didn't even pick up on the water violently breaking behind her, as the behemoth emerged and swallowed her in almost a single bite.

"You were saying?" Fale growled, looking at the messenger from the corner of his left eye.

"Toa and his camp were destroyed." The messenger informed in a sullen voice.

"Hmph. He was always an overconfident brat. It was only a matter of time. Go." Fale said, waving the messenger away.

* * *

The next messenger went to Himassa, the city ruled by Tonga and Loa. In his case, finding the brothers was rather easy, since they had taken permanent residence in the large palace that once housed the city's mayor. Landing in a balcony, the messenger began to make his way to the upper floors of the building, since those were the ones where the brothers were normally found.

Arriving at a large chamber, which had a mostly semi-circular form, still maintained most of the decoration it possessed from its human occupants, including a piano. The messenger knew he was in the chamber where the brothers' harem was kept during the day. There were several sofas and pillows, that were placed so the females could rest and wait until they were called upon.

It was noteworthy, that while most of the harem was made out of same chimpanzee-type beastmen like the brothers, there were some females of other species, which also included many human females. Whatever the race, they all wore the same outfit, that seemed to cover the bare minimum. They also seemed to receive the same type of care, even if human.

This naturally led to many commenting on the brothers being strange and having weird tastes, since not many understood why they would bother wasting resources on the human females. Of course, none did this in front of them. Not only because the brothers themselves were powerful, but also because they were the sons of Haku, whom none dared to cross.

As the messenger stood in one of the many entrances to the chamber, a human female tried to enter the room. However, since he was in the way she was forced to try to walk past without bothering him. In the end she ended up brushing lightly against his wing, resulting in the messenger swatting the woman, his hand landing on her, and throwing the woman into the ground, who couldn't help but yelp as he fell. The avian beastman looked at her fallen form for only a moment. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a worn out white dress.

"Bothersome human." He aggressively chirped, as he continued to walk into the chamber.

As he walked, not bothering with the female that was now on her knees, he felt someone else enter the chamber, this being quickly followed by the new arrival speaking.

"What happened here?" He asked in annoyance, causing the messenger to turn around.

He gulped at the sight of the new arrival of Tonga. He was a tall and very well-built specimen, with brown eyes, and three small braids on his slightly longer facial hair. He was wearing black baggy pants and a dark red sleeveless shirt. Tonga was currently in the process of helping the fallen human female up, his facial expressions showing what were clearly signs of concern.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, as the girl regained her footing.

"N-No." She meekly replied.

"Did he do this to you?" Tonga asked with a subtle growl in his voice.

"Y-Yes."

"I see. Go to your piano, begin playing when I tell you."

The human simply nodded and quickly did as she was told, with Tonga's attention now going to the messenger. Still, much to the messenger's confusion Tonga had a calm smile on his face as he approached him. Even when he feared for his life, the messenger couldn't help but take notice of his superior's seemingly preternatural fluidity and agility of motion.

"So? What happened?"

"S-She was in the way. She wouldn't move." The messenger replied, causing Tonga to laugh as he placed his left hand on the messenger's shoulder.

"Hahe! I see. I get it." Tonga chuckled.

This was quickly followed by a swift punch to the messenger's gut, causing him to bend forwards in pain. Which was then followed by Tonga sweeping his feet from under him, resulting in the eagle-type beastman falling on his face. Before he could react, the messenger felt Tonga place a knee on his back, and a hand grabbing onto the feathers on the back of his head, forcing him to look up.

"And who said you could put your hands on her!?" Tonga roared, with his wrathful voice echoing throughout the chamber.

"S-She…" The messenger tried to speak, just to get his face bashed into the floor several times.

"She what? Huh!? She what!? She's a good girl. She knows how to behave!" Tonga growled, forcing his victim's face back up.

"S-She showed me… no respect… She's just a human…" The messenger began, just to get punched in the side of the head.

"Respect? You come into MY den, stand around, push around MY females, and you DARE talk about respect!?" Tonga roared balefully.

The messenger was about to speak, but saw his possible salvation emerge from the entrance, when Tonga's younger brother Loa, appeared all the while being surprised by the situation. Loa was of a darker shading than his brother, with brown eyes, was visibly bulkier and more muscled than even Tonga, and was wearing only baggy, black pants.

"What are you doing?" Loa asked with a curious head-tilt.

"What's it look like? I'm teaching him some manners." Tonga calmly replied, as he let go of the messenger and raised to his feet.

"Oi. He looks like a messenger. He's probably here for a reason." The younger brother pointed out with a raised finger.

Tonga took this moment to look at the kneeling messenger, seemingly taking in his features for the first time with a raised brow. After a brief moment the older brother let out a sigh, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, he still shouldn't have pushed her." Tonga remarked in an annoyed tone, then pointing at the girl by the piano.

"Grrmm... Tell us what you want." Loa growled, approaching the messenger with narrowed eyes.

"T-Toa and… his c-camp... been destroyed…" The messenger informed, as best as his current state allowed.

"Kah! What a waste." Tonga sighed, looking at his brother.

"That's what happens when you go to a war with something to prove." Loa casually points out, as he then calmly kicks the messenger in the face.

"Leave."

"I…I have to… tell… Haku…" The messenger fearfully informed.

"Didn't you hear him? Leave." Tonga growled in response.

The messenger could only get back to his feet, give them a deep bow, and stumbled out of the chamber. The brothers were left to look at each other, trying their best to calm themselves down after what had happened. Luckily for them, their harem were more than willing to help keep the brothers happy, as they surrounded them.

"He was so rude.~" One chimpanzee-type cooed.

"You should have hurt him more." Another feline-type purred.

"Let us calm you.~" A redheaded human added in a seductive tone.

"We have to go see father." Tonga sighed, as he reluctantly and gently pushed the varied females aside.

"Give us some time, and we'll be back for you ladies." Loa said, as he also reluctantly distanced himself from them.

The brothers went to the last floor where there father's chamber was. Stopping at the door, they knocked and waited for someone to respond.

"Who is it?" Haku asked from behind the door.

"It's us father." Loa replied in a firm, but respectful tone.

"Enter."

Having been given permission, Tonga opened the door, leading them to the sizable suite their father occupied. Most of the furniture had been destroyed or removed, with the large bed having been mostly reduced to its mattress. There Haku was currently sitting, with four female lion-type beastmen resting around him. Haku was almost as bulky as Loa, his eyes brown, with his fur being much lighter than his sons, with a few shades of gray decorating it. He and the females currently wore no clothing to speak of, but this did not seem out of place as Loa dutifully spoke.

"A messenger came. Toa and his camp were taken out."

"Aaaah... The time has finally come... Stay alert. The both of you." Haku said in a sagely manner.

"We will." Loa acknowledged.

"Remember what I taught you. Stay together. If you do, there aren't many that can challenge you. Especially on the human side."

"This really that big a deal?" Tonga asked in a relaxed manner.

"It is. Tomo will finally take part in the war, right father?" Loa replied, looking at Haku

"That's true."

"But doesn't that mean we have another reason to lay back and relax? It's not like any human group's gonna get past him." Tonga pointed out nonchalantly.

"Don't be a fool, Tonga. If the humans managed to push past Toa, it means they can push past other obstacles. They might even find a way here."

"Fine. I get it. We'll keep our guard up. As usual."

"Good. Now leave."

Giving their father a small bow, the brothers left, closing the door behind them as they made their way back to the chamber where their harem awaited their return.

* * *

One of the messengers managed to quickly find himself in the somewhat isolated area occupied by Scurll and her tribe. The area that was once rather barren, was now decorated with several huts, along with several large trees and patches of grass that was surrounding the village and a small nearby lake. The messenger decided to look for Scurll in the small arena-like building that existed in the center of the village.

This building was full of several monitor lizard-type beastman that made up the tribe. In another place they would be described as bipedal komodo dragons. Scurll was among them, sitting at the highest point of the small building. In the middle were two humans, a male and female, both naked, and looking very much afraid.

The messenger managed to land next to her, lowering his head in the presence of the rather large female. She carried a staff in her right hand, which was decorated with a large green gem. She was wore a long dark purple robe, which was torn at the end, and also had a necklace made out of pieces of skulls and teeth.

"What is it?" She asked, her head tilting in his direction.

"Toa and his camp was destroyed." The messenger plainly informed.

"Hm... What a waste." Scurll mumbled, as she waved the avian away.

Only when the messenger left, did she seem to relax as she leaned back in her seat, and while she seemed to be silent about the subject, a tribe member to her right, one of her children, spoke out about the subject in an almost excited tone.

"Does this mean Tomo will join the battle, as you predicted, mother?"

"I believe so. It also might lead to them expecting us to play a bigger part in the conflict…" Scurll replied, showing hints of anger in her voice.

"I'm ready to fight. I'll fight for our people. For you." He proudly informed.

"That doesn't please me. I've already seen too many of you die in this pointless war…" Scurll remarked in a grim tone, pausing before speaking again.

"But that does not matter now. Let's focus on the humans. Now, you two, I want first names." She announced looking at the humans.

"Beau." Replied the well-built male with short-cut black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Willa." Replied the slim female with shoulder-length black hair and amber eyes.

"W-Why are we here?" Willa hesitantly asked.

"I want something from you. Now, let's see… The both of you, mate for us." Scurll replied with a commanding tone.

"Wha..!? We won't!" Beau resolutely declared.

"Oh? You are both attractive by human standards. Why not?" Scurll asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"W-We're brother and sister…" A red-faced Willa began, just for Scurll to speak over her.

"What of it? Many of those present here are my children, and that never stopped me from mating with them."

"T-That's sick!" Beau shouted in revulsion.

"It's necessary, but I doubt you would understand that…" The ruler of the village informed, going silent as she scratched the side of her head.

"But that's not what I really wanted." She sighed.

"I-It's not?" Willa asked, dumbfounded by what was going on.

"I was trying to make a joke. Make you two feel at ease. Isn't that something humans do?"

"Um... N-Not in these types of situations." Willa replied in a deadpan.

"T-Then, let's move on. I was informed you two are Gold-rank adventurers. I understand that means you have some skill. I want to know what you can do. Beau first."

"I-I was the warrior of my group. I use a sword." He reluctantly replied.

"I see. Willa next."

"I-I'm a druid."

The reaction was immediate, as Scurll's tail began to move back and forth in a strange showing of happiness, seemingly showing the duo how she was pleased with the situation. An action they could see stunned most of the others around her.

"Me too." Scurll informed with a pleased tone, and what could be interpreted as a smile.

The duo quickly exchanged concerned looks, as they had never come across or heard of there being magic users among the enemy forces. They had heard of some rumors, but most of those were explained away with some other cause.

"I've decided. You Beau will show my people your sword skills. You Willa will show me your skills as a druid. We might learn from one another." She declared, still with a pleased tone to her voice.

Again they were taken by surprise. Not only by this insane idea, but how none seemed willing to speak against it. Even if some looked a bit displeased with the idea of working with humans.

"A-After that will you let us go?" Willa asked with a tinge of hope in her voice.

"If you survive, I will. I have an item that can change memories. I'll use that on you and then drop you somewhere safe." Scurll said in an almost motherly tone.

"We accept." Willa quickly announced.

"Wait, what!? We can't. They are going to kill us! They killed the rest of our group!" Beau pointed out as he gritted his teeth.

"In self-defense. You were the ones who carelessly walked into our territory." Scurll said plainly.

"You bi…" Beau went to shout, when Willa placed a hand on his shoulder and over his mouth to silence him.

"Stop it. If we have a chance at survival, we should take it." She said in a growl.

"I... F-Fine…" He replied in a defeated tone.

"Good. Welcome to our tribe."

* * *

Another messenger arrived at the city of Asike, which was ruled by Oka. Knowing the layout of the city, he made his way to the large tower like palace in the center of the city, which had once belonged to the city's government, but now belonged to Oka and most of her tribe.

Entering one of top floors via an open window, the messenger quickly found himself being pushed to the side, as a large crowd of beastmen went through the hallway. Some were dragging a spotted hyena-type beastman, a member of Oka's tribe, while others were carrying a pregnant human, who was wearing rags, and was bleeding heavily from her right shoulder. What the messenger found strange was the fact they did so using a small stretcher, and were actually being careful with her.

This massive crowd made its way to the final floor, where Oka currently resided. They went to a room where a large pool resided. It was embedded on the floor with a glass wall to give the user a clear view of the city. This pool which had once been full of clear water, was now full of blood. Human blood to be precise, as Oka held the belief that these baths of human blood allowed her to maintain her youthful look, her fur pristine.

Of course, she didn't go as far as wasting the bodies, as they were then used for the nights' feasts. In the room was also a human male, also in rags, with a collar around his neck. This was Oka current servant/toy.

Then the crowd entered the room, making sure that among those that entered was the one being dragged, and the stretcher with the woman on it. From the crowd a female of the tribe emerged, presenting herself as their representative, given the fact that in their society, females stood above all.

"My Queen! We come before you, to ask you to judge this scum for his crime." She declared in a strong, yet subservient voice.

It didn't take long, for the pool of blood to part as a massive figure emerged from within. She stood as tall as a large human, with a bulky body, currently naked and painted crimson by her bath. While her upper body clearly showed female features, everything from her mid-section down could easily be mistaken for a male. However, this was to be expected from her and all females of this type of beastman.

"What... crime?" Oka asked in a slow, uninterested tone.

"This male, Ake, assaulted and bit one of the mothers." The representative announced, taking a step to the side so Oka could clearly see the male and the injured human female.

The reaction was immediate as Oka growled in pure rage, marching towards the male who was still being held on his knees, and slapped him across the face with her right hand, keeping her claws extended so they would inflict further damage. Said further damage coming in the form of the gashes that soon decorated his face. Including one that took his left eye, leaving him to cry out in pain.

"You filth! How dare you lay a hand on one of the mothers!? What part of them being important do you not understand!?" She roared hatefully.

"M-My apology, my Queen. I been in bad mood and…" His words were quickly cut short, when her hand wrapped around his throat.

"And you take it out on them!? Don't you understand that these females are important to produce more humans!? That they're needed to feed you and all the rest? Not to mention provide me with new toys?" She spat, tightening her hold on his throat.

"Sorry… Sorry…"

This was all he could say as she finally let go of him, so as to turn her attention to the injured human female. Standing next to her was another female of her tribe, whom served as the expert in terms of human health and healing magic.

"Can she be healed?" Oka growled.

"Yes, my Queen." The healer replied dutifully.

"The child?" Oka asked, her voice turning into a deadly hiss.

"I-I think so. It'll take time and effort, but I think it can be saved."

"Good. And for the rest of you lot, let this serve as warning for everyone who finds themselves in a 'bad mood'."

As Oka said this, she lifted her hand towards the kneeling male, before calling upon the fire-type spell [Flash Burn] to set the male's fur on fire, quickly enveloping him in flames and him howling in agony. Since the vast majority of beastmen had hides covered in fur or feathers, this was a painful, and sometimes deadly weakness, with a strong enough fire-based spell.

Having played her part she waved them and the flames all away, with the stretcher being quickly carried out with great care so as to not further endanger the woman's life. The male was left to be dragged out of the room via chains, with the stench of burnt fur hanging over him and the air. Even after her order one remained beastman. This being the messenger who had been quietly waiting for his opportunity to speak.

"What do you want?" Oka growled impatiently.

"Toa and his camp was destroyed."

This was met with laughter as Oka reacted to the news. Showing herself highly amused by the deaths of her fellow beastmen.

"Hah! Some good news. Finally, things will get a bit more interesting." She said with a amused tone, as the messenger took his leave with a bow.

Having calmed herself, Oka turned to approach her male slave. Approaching him until she was almost pressing up against him. Naturally the human let out a low whimper of fear, as he could already imagine what she would do to him.

"Why don't you help me relax?" She asked with toothy grin.

"I-I…" The slave tried to speak, until he felt something pressing against him.

"A-As you wish."

"Good boy."

* * *

In the capital of the Beastman Country, Nato was making his way through the streets. Given the fact he currently had nothing to do, he was hoping to spend the rest of his day with good drinks, food, and females. As he was looking around, he happened to see a known face emerging from another street.

It was Hash, a terror bird-type beastman. His head was very eagle-like with light brown feathers that covered most of his body, along with some white colored ones. He was wearing a large cloak that covered everything but his head, but could be pushed aside at the front so he could use his arms. On his head he had a few artificial braids that gave him a sort of elegant appearance.

"Been a long time since I've seen you here, Hash." Nato greeted in a friendly tone as he approached him.

"I wouldn't be here if I could help it. But I had a few things to do." Hash informed disinterestedly.

"Those the pains of bein' a leader." Nato chortled.

"Not something you understand." Hash replied in a deadpan.

"Heh. Nope."

"That being said, what brings you here?" Hash asked calmly.

"Just looking for somethin' to kill some time."

"A waste of your skills. Why not come with me, and help me raise the younglings?"

"Ya' know I can't do that. 'specially with our plan." Nato replied, resulting in Hash making a rather grim expression.

"Speaking of which…" Hash began, when Nato suddenly spoke over him.

"Shi, over here!"

Hash's attention went to the small crowd that filled the street, from where emerged the wolf-type beastman Shi. He was wearing dark gray baggy pants, and was wearing a hooded coat made out of the scales of some creature.

"Why are you here?" Hash asked, his tone hostile.

"He's here to do me that favor, right?" Nato calmly asked, looking at Shi.

"Yes. I was on my way there." Shi replied in a neutral tone.

"Haha! Good. Thanks!" Nato said with a laugh.

With that Shi was gone, showing that he truly wasn't there to speak and was just doing his best to keep up with Nato's whims.

"Why'd you bring him into our circle?" Hash asked with narrowed eyes.

"His power cannot be ignored. Even you can't ignore that."

"I still don't like him. He has no pride as one of our own. He left as a youngling, and came back for no real reason. He's not one of us." Hash pointed out, again his tone hostile.

"L-Let it go. Least for now. With enough time, he'll surpass Tomo, and we can challenge Kaze."

"S-Speaking of which, I don't think you plan will work now." Hash said, his tone once more going grim.

"Why not?"

"I was informed just a moment ago, that Toa died."

* * *

Nato seemed to grow pale as he began to run in the direction Hash came from. While Hash had been informed of this, he was certain Tomo hadn't and taking into account the time of day, he knew Tomo would be at their usual bar.

"Where are you going?" Hash asked, as he swiftly followed after Nato.

"I'm gonna find Tomo. If we get there before someone tells him, the plan can still be saved."

However, it seemed like fate was not on his side, as both stopped and stumbled as they felt the ground tremble beneath them. This was followed by the sounds of panic filling the nearby street. Composing themselves, they continued to the location the bar was, just to see what remained of its side walls, with the rest having been reduced to debris, along with several fissures going in every direction.

In the center was Tomo, his eyes focused on the several mangled corpses that now surrounded him. Seeing this Nato was quick to approach him and speak in as calm a voice as possible to get Tomo's attention.

"Calm down, Tomo. Don't react like this."

"They massacred my boy. Pet told me how Crystal Tear killed him. What they did to him. How those cowards attacked him when he was down. How they humiliated him! How can you ask me to calm down!?" Tomo roared, his composure completely lost.

"A-And they have to pay for it, I agree. But we have a plan. Remember that Tomo. We can't challenge Kaze without you!"

"Yes… I'll make them pay, and when Crystal Tear's dead, I'll rejoin you." Tomo said with cold fury in his voice, then turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Hash called out, since Nato had been left speechless.

"To Kana and Kaze. I'll announce I'll enter the war, and make sure I end this quickly." Tomo replied, with a now rather emotionless tone.

"H-Hash?" Nato mumbled as he fell to his knees.

"Yes?"

"I-I, at least for now... I accept helping you with the younglings."

* * *

As Nato watched Tomo walk away, seeing his plan to bring together as many Lords as possible to overthrow Kaze crumble, Shi was arriving at his destination, having only felt the vibrations of the disaster. His destination was an establishment named "Rat Hole". A large building where males could go to partake of females.

A simple business, yet a very profitable one that mimicked what traveling beastmen had told them of in human lands. When he entered the building, he was greeted by a young looking, male rat-type beastman who stood behind the reception desk, with a large hall to his left leading to several doors with the several females.

"I was told I could find a female named Liger here." Shi stoically said.

"That'll cost you. She's a rare one." The receptionist pointed out with a smile.

Shi eyed the young beastman for a moment, about to present him with payment, when the curtains to the opening behind the receptionist burst open. This revealing a much older male rat-type beastman who used a cane to walk. Appearing before them, the elder gave the receptionist a blow to the head with his cane, before then turning his attention to Shi.

"Ignore what my youngling said. He still young. Since it's first time you come here, Lord Shi, this one'll be on the house. One hour, whatever you want, as long as she's alive by the end of course." The elder said.

"Very well." Shi said with a neutral tone.

"I'm glad you understand. She's in final door to the right." The elder said, to which Shi nodded before leaving.

"What was that for?" The receptionist hissed as he rubbed his head.

"You might be good talking, but you don't know who the clients are. That was Lord Shi. His power like that of Lords Tomo, Haku, or Hash. You'll be wise to treat them well." The elder sternly replied.

"You didn't need to hit me for that."

"You're a slow learner, boy. The pain'll help you remember. Now go and prepare to clean her when he's finished."

"Clean her? Since when do we clean them before the day ends?"

"Again, you're slow. Their mating instincts' as large as the power they wield. She'll need cleaning."

Opening the weak looking wooden door, Shi entered a relatively small room. The floor was covered with hay, there was only a small window from where light could come in, and the air was thick filled with a strange smell. Liger was in a corner, sitting in the fetal position, and on her neck was a collar, where several symbols had been etched upon it. Her fur looked damp, with her breathing was low and labored.

Her eyes weakly went up to meet the new arrival, who was now standing in the center of the room. She seemed to go and say something, but stopped herself before any words came out.

"I was under the impression you would be livelier." Shi said in a neutral tone.

"Just get it over with." Liger mumbled.

"Why don't you escape? There doesn't seem to be anything binding you to this room."

"That bitch placed this magical collar on me. It keeps me here. Stops me from disobeying others. Now, get it over with!" Liger hissed.

"That's not why I'm here. I'm here because Nato asked me to talk to you."

This got her attention, as her gaze stayed on him, letting out a small weakened sigh. She let her legs slide, along with her arms falling to the side.

"What does he want?"

"He wants you to know that you're here because of your own foolishness. That you were too weak to have succeeded, that he tried to warn you, and it's a miracle you're still alive."

"I know! You think I haven't had time to think of that!? I don't need anyone to tell me!" Liger spat back, clearly enraged.

"That's what I said, but he insisted that I remind you. He also wanted me to say your mother is alive and safe…" He stoically continued, when she interrupted him.

"H-How does he know that?"

"His sources told him about it. Also, he said for you to be patient, and do your best to put up with this. That eventually you'll be freed." Shi added.

"That's easy to say. Everyday doing this… I've even considered giving up, letting go, and accept that those mongrels are forcing upon me…" Liger momentarily fell into silence, before she spoke again.

"… Are you sure you're not here to do anything to me?"

"I am. But if you continue with that attitude, I'll have to tell Nato that you're a lost cause."

Shi expected some reaction from this. However, she was silent, seemingly moving her head in a nod-like motion, before her eyes going to the ground, and her body curling back into a fetal position.

"Is there anything else you want?" She asked in a calm tone.

"Since you can't fight properly, no." Shi replied, taking a seat.

"Then... why're you sitting?"

"I was given an hour, so you'll be using it to rest. Either me or someone else will come to see you from time to time. Make sure to hold on until then."

"I... I will." Liger said, sounding as confident as she could at the moment.

"Then, for now, rest."

* * *

Back in E-Rantel, Amelia was anything but pleased with the current situation. She had been with Aizen for pretty much every step of the way, including when they gathered the Espada. However, she had been forced to stay behind when he went on that ship with Obed. She had transmitted the information she had received from Ada, and had been informed of them arriving on said island, after that she had heard nothing.

She was livid at feeling herself left out of something that felt so important, and VERY interesting. She wanted to be part of it, but Aizen had denied her this. To the point he didn't even answer her attempts at communication with him.

To make matters worse, as she sat behind her desk, Juno to her right, she was faced with Momon and Nabe, who from what she understood had come to collect the free request they had been promised via Aizen. Of course, she remained the complete professional, with her posture perfect, and ready to welcome these new "costumers".

"I understand that you have a request for us?" She asked in a professional manner.

"Yes, I think that the time has come to take you up on that free assignment. Especially when I face myself with a great need for it. As you may remember from our meeting in the guild back then, I am a foreigner. So my knowledge of the surrounding countries relative to the Re-Estize Kingdom is rather... sparse. I begin to feel this even further as I think of the possible quests that may take me to said countries. Making me think that perhaps I should go about acquiring information about them…" Momon was replying, with Amelia stepping in to finish his thoughts.

"And that was when you thought of us?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Exactly. I request that the Espada gather this information for me."

"Hmm... Very well then. Like any other request, this will be seen through by a team of two Espada. Given how large of an undertaking this is, it will take approximately three months to complete. Is this acceptable?" Amelia asked in a professional tone.

Under the helm of "Momon", Ainz wasn't that happy with this time frame. Yet he could not complain. It was the information he needed, collected by people who were familiar with these countries, and knew exactly what they were doing. At this point he could not ask for more, and could understand why it would take so long. This wasn't like in his original world after all. Compiling this information would take time and effort, and for the low, low price of "free", that only further convinced him to accept it.

"Yes, it is. I do not mind waiting." He said in an equally professional tone.

"I'm thankful. Then I will contact you at your usual residence at the Shining Golden Pavilion in about three months." Amelia informed, getting back up and extending a hand to him.

"I'll be waiting." Momon said cordially, shaking her hand.

Having finished the meeting, Momon and Nabe left, being escorted by the maid Unohana, leaving Amelia alone with Juno. The 4th-Espada then being taken aback when she saw her superior openly laughing.

"Hah! This is going too be easy. We can just use all the information we've already gathered so far." She said as she laughed again.

"Then we will keep him waiting three months, for information we already have?" Juno asked in an uncertain tone.

"Indeed~!" Amelia replied, seemingly back in high spirits.

"Not to mention that this at least showed us that he doesn't know anything about the countries around this Kingdom. If I had to guess, that ignorance is why he is hiding his true nature. Tehehe. Even if he doesn't know anything about the other countries, he should have worded his request a little differently." She added, still very amused.

"Shall we inform Aizen-sama about this?" Juno asked dutifully.

"No." Amelia quickly replied, appearing to be pouting as she folded her arms.

"Hmph. I'll consider it if he accepts my communication attempts."

"..."


	29. Preparations for a Decisive Clash

Tomo now found himself walking through the royal palace as his thoughts raced. Next to him was Maka, who had taken upon himself to guide Tomo through the building.

"Heard tha' news 'bout what happened to ya' cub. I understand why ya' want revenge." Maka said sympathetically.

"I don't want to talk, Maka. How long 'till we get there?" Tomo said in an empty tone.

"...Not long."

They continued walking until the hallway turned right, which led down a smaller corridor until it arrived at two massive double doors. At this point Maka stopped and allowed Tomo to continue on ahead. He knew why Tomo was there, so there was no reason for him to be cautious. Even if Tomo was hostile, there wasn't much he could do about it.

Arriving at the doors, Tomo easily pushed them aside as he then entered the King's chambers. It was a massive room lit by several torches placed along the walls, and the light of the fire reflecting off of the several different piles of gold, jewels, and other valuables Kaze had acquired or been gifted from conquered territories.

In the middle of the room were two young male lion-type beastmen, who were in the process of a long and bloody fight. All for their King's enjoyment. In the opposite side of the room was the massive throne where Kaze currently rested. Sitting on each side of it were two female jaguar-type beastmen, and standing to his right was Kana, who was in the process of informing the King about something.

"Come here, runts." Kaze commanded the two fighters as he saw Tomo enter.

The two beastmen did as they were told and approached. When they stopped, Kaze leaned forwards and placed his hands on top of their heads, his lips then curling into a slight grin as his tongue emerged. Suddenly he began to apply pressure onto their skulls, and it didn't take long for them to begin squirming. The war troll laughed weakly as he did so, until a loud crack filled the air, and they both went limp, with the King throwing their bodies to the side, and his expression turning into one of annoyance.

"Bah! Weaklings, all of them!" He growled indignantly.

"Good meat shields, my King. They still had a reason to live." Kana calmly argued.

Kaze shrugged, his mood changing to a very eager one as he saw Tomo approach. His lips curled wildly, as he seemed ready to jump out of his throne, and his hands wrapping around the arm rests with enthusiasm.

"Tomo! Have you come to challenge me again?" The King roared, eager for a positive answer.

"No." Tomo replied, stopping in the middle of the room.

"Hmph! I see." Kaze hissed, leaning back onto his throne, his mood growing fouler.

"We were expecting you, Tomo. We have already been informed of what happened to Toa." Kana informed in a neutral tone.

"Yes. Heard about the death of that worthless bastard you called Toa. It must've cost you too. To be associated with such weaklings. Che! As you see, I also know that pain." Kaze remarked, his eyes lazily going to those he had just killed.

Tomo clenched his fists at such blatant disrespect for his son. However, he simply took a deep breath let it be. He wasn't here to fight Kaze. He had other things to do before he could even considering challenging him again. Seeing his body relax, Kaze let out an angered grunt as his hostile gaze bore down on Tomo.

So much so that those around him, outside of Kana, began to feel an immediate sense of danger, which their instincts were screaming at them to run. However, they knew that doing this would probably be worse than staying. Kaze was liable to chase down any that ran if he was displeased enough.

"I want to fight. To take revenge on Crystal Tear, for what they did to my boy." Tomo declared.

"Hmph. Do as you wish." Kaze quickly said, having lost all interest in the situation.

"We're glad that you've finally seen reason. However, we cannot send you out right now. Someone of your strength can't be wasted after all." Kana coolly pointed out.

"But I can fight now! I can put an end to them easily!" Tomo argued with his fury plain for all to see.

"Still, we can't let you just do what you want. For now wait. We'll give you something to do soon enough. To make sure you're really into our cause." Kana firmly said.

"No! I can kill them. Give us victory. Let me go!"

"Do what she says. Or do you want to defy me?" Kaze asked as his predatory gaze once more settled on Tomo.

"Grrmmm... F-Fine. I'll wait." Tomo said in defeat, before turning and leaving.

* * *

Towards the end of the day, Leinas and Nazz were called upon for a meeting in the same building as the one they had occupied to discuss the clearing of the pass. However, this time around they were joined by the three top generals and the prime minister, as they all stood in the meeting room around a large round table.

Leinas and Nazz took the seats closest to the door. In the two chairs to Leinas' left was Ezekiel, Iain, and finally Sol, with Falko to Nazz's right. In the center was the table wtih a large and detailed map of Asodosia, depicting the layout of the city and its surroundings in surprising detail.

"I believe we can begin now." Falko said coolly, to which all nodded in agreement.

"Then, if you'll allow me." Ezekiel said, his attention going to the Espada as he went to the map.

"This is a map of Asodosia. As you can see, it isn't the largest of our cities, and like the rest of them, it is surrounded by a single defensive wall, which envelops all of the city, and some of the surrounding forest. At the time this was done so as to make some of the nobles happy, to be able to build housing in a more natural setting. There are two gates, which function as the entrances and exits. Now, when the city was taken, the beastmen entered it via the rear gate, which was destroyed during the ensuing battle. The same happened to the path that led there. It was damaged and partially blocked by debris and fallen trees. From what we've gathered, no attempts have been made in clearing this path or fully replacing the damaged gate. The second way they entered the city was through the trees closest to the wall, in the areas of forest covered by it. It seemed some neglected to maintain the trees near it, allowing the enemy to easily climb them." The general briefed, pausing so the Espada could take in the information.

"The path that you cleared of undead, leads to the main path to the front gate. This gate is in mostly perfect condition, and is the best way for a large force to enter the city. Yet, the distance between the end of this main path and the front gate is considerable. Not to mention that this distance results in a wide area where any attacking force would be more than open to attacks from the city walls." He finished in a grim tone.

"The plan is to lead a sizable force through this newly cleared pass, into the main path, and then have them take the front gate. This will be done just before dawn, since the majority of the beastmen will be asleep at this time, and believe we wouldn't attack in hours of darkness. Probably due to the fact that they can see in the dark and we can't. Regardless, once that gate is open we can storm the city." Iain began, his focus moving to the Espada.

"However, this plan without some kind of distraction is suicide. We can't risk lookouts sounding the alarm, given the fact that our forces would be left more than open once they leave the main path. Not to mention any kind of attack that might happen before we leave the path by wondering packs would be even more disastrous, since there isn't that much room to escape. That's where the Espada come in. We want you to attack the rear gate, and by doing so act as distraction for our main forces. While the gate is not operational, the beastmen have set up a small barricade to act as a replacement. Not to mention that from what we understand, this area is more heavily guarded than the front gate…" Iain continued, when Nazz spoke over him.

"So you want us to take on what seems to be one of the most well secured areas of the city, so they focus their resources there, and not on the front gate where the larger force will attack?"

"Correct. This means you will have to go through the liberated path, and will have to go through the forest itself in order to arrive at the rear gate. One of my people will guide you through it, if need be." Sol pointed out in a professional manner.

"No need. One of our group can use [Teleportation]." Leinas casually pointed out, much to the shock and surprise of those present.

"Surely you are joking!" Iain exclaimed in disbelief.

"Agreed. I'm also having a hard time believing this." Ezekiel curtly remarked.

"Seconded. It's not everyday one stumbles upon an individual that can use a 5th-tier magic spell." Sol cynically added.

"Then you'll understand why we keep it secret. She can use it only twice a day. Perhaps three times with enough preparation, but it's enough to send us there as long as we know exactly where to go." Nazz calmly informed.

Falko understood perfectly what they were saying. Users of this kind of magic were extremely rare. Prodigal individuals that were few and far between. To the point he saw it as being extremely foolish to let them anywhere near a place such as this. Unlike the generals, he was more open to believe their claims. After all, why would one lie about such a thing in this given situation? Realizing this, Falko spoke up with an authoritative tone as he looked upon the generals, to forestall anymore debates on the matter, and to move the meeting along.

"Ahem! Very well. We shall leave that part to you then. Ezekiel. Sol. Where do you think would be the best place to have them teleport to?"

"W-Well… I know there was a large storage house near the rear gate. It was normally used to store whatever cargo was to be taken out of the city. They could go there, but if they can't teleport right inside, they can always teleport to the roof. From what I'm aware, there aren't any other large buildings nearby so they won't be found out right away." Ezekiel replied in a contemplative tone.

"Agreed… Still, I would like to request the Espada's assistance." Sol said, this seemingly surprising the other generals.

"Not this again…" Iain sighed.

"Just let it go, Sol." Ezekiel remarked.

"How can I? You want my people to go and also work as distractions, yet you fail to understand that they cannot live through that many head-on confrontations. Since all of you won't lend me any of your soldiers, I have to find other ways around it. Nazz. Leinas. I was tasked with having a small team climb over the wall using the trees, so they could create small distractions along with the one you're meant to cause. However, they need someone to help clear the way. I ask you... please lend me some of your people."

"Hmm... I understand your dilemma. But I must ask, where is Crystal Tear in all of this?" Nazz asked inquisitively.

"H-How is that relevant?" Sol asked in a flustered tone.

"I was wondering why they aren't here. Why they aren't taking the job of accompanying your people, or replacing them altogether."

"They have better things to do. As we speak they are clearing out enemy outposts. Outposts that could lend support, or even outright reinforcements to the enemy in the city." Iain informed in an almost defensive tone.

"I see." Nazz mumbled thoughtfully.

"Either way, what you are asking us to do, goes against what has been agreed upon." Leinas reminded stoically.

"Even so, please reconsider. My people won't be able to resist a head on fight. They are information gathers, scouts, rangers, and a few assassins. They are simply not strong enough to take on groups of beastmen, or gods forbid, a confrontation with a Beastman Alpha, or even a Beta."

"Hmm... Very well. We aren't so insensitive as to not understand the importance of what you ask of us. Still, we'll only deploy two unranked members." Nazz calmly informed.

"Are you sure?" Leinas asked in mild surprise.

"We have to be flexible every now and then." Nazz casually waved it off.

"T-Thank you. Those two will do nicely." Sol said, visibly relieved.

"You'll have them tonight. I imagine they'll need to be instructed on what they have to do when the time comes."

"Y-Yes. I'll send Roos to get them." The general informed, not having expected the Espada to have thought that far ahead.

"Oh? Is she one of yours?" Leinas asked in curiosity.

"Correct. She is one of my information gathers."

"Well, now that we gotten this out of the way. Let us continue…" Falko said in a cold tone.

Ultimately it was established that for this attack to take place, a few days of preparation would be needed. This mostly to gather the necessary people for their main attack force, along with further exploration and mapping of the newly cleaned pass.

* * *

When the meeting ended it was past dusk. Prime Minister Falko had made his way back to the royal palace, with a certain question lingering on his mind. It bothered him that his Queen had yet to tell him anything else about her meeting with Nazz. While he was aware that the Espada was a Dragon Lord, he could not say that this made him trust him all that much.

After all, he was aware of who had founded this country, and that said founder had left them to fend for themselves. While this Dragon Lord seemed to be helping them, he feared for what he would later ask for compensation. He feared that once the beastmen were dealt with, there would then be another threat. Eventually arriving at the door to her chambers he knocked, and waited for her to speak.

"Who is it?" Came the calm voice of Queen Draudillon Oriculus.

"It's me." Falko plainly replied.

"Enter."

Opening the door he entered the room, closing the door behind him as he did so. This wasn't her bedroom, but was beyond a door to his far right. This was a small living room where she could rest or greet guests like him. Standing not too far from him was Draudillon, and he was honestly surprised by what he saw. This wasn't because she was in her adult form, or because she was wearing a rather simple looking dress which could almost pass for a nightgown. It was the simple fact there were no visible wine bottles or glasses nearby.

"Is something the matter?" She asked in curiosity, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"M-My Queen, I-I… I have served you for a long time. I have done my best to do so. To do everything to make your burden more bearable. I have also tried my best not to pry too much into your life, and to allow you to have as much freedom as possible given the circumstances. H-However, I am troubled by the fact I have not been informed on what is the current situation with this 'Nazz'." Falko informed, his head slightly lowered.

Draudillon sighed, as she saw the man's troubled expression, she began to walk towards the place where the alcohol was normally kept, but stopped mid-way as her mind continued to think of how she would answer him.

"Hmm... It... went well. We established that we would be meeting and spending every possible night together." She informed with a blush, which visibly shocked the man.

"B-But he is… He is… Who is he!?" The prime minister exclaimed in his consternation.

"He is Naz'da'gar Cyddrunarth. Also known as the Catastrophe Dragon Lord."

The man seemed to grow pale, as he too was aware of many things about this Dragon Lord. Mostly because of his duty to serve Queen Draudillon Oriculus. Confusion and panic flowed through his mind like a whirlwind, especially given his Queen's obviously calm and relaxed demeanor.

"I-Is he not a monster, my Queen!?" Falko spat, unsure of what to think now.

"He is not. As it turns out, he is simply misunderstood."

"B-But everything that is known about him, it all suggests a monstrous being."

"Trust me, Falko! Am I not your Queen?" Draudillon roared out, her sudden raised tone seemingly able to calm the man.

"Y-Yes. Of course. M-My apologies."

"We decided to spend as many nights as we could together…" She continued, her right hand going to her womb.

"… He will father the next successor to the throne. He… No... We will bring about someone who can use [Wild Magic] to its fullest extent. Someone who can protect this nation, without having to sacrifice a million of its citizens in order to do so. I hope you understand." She said with firm resolve.

"I do."

"I'm glad. Now then, I need you to leave. I have to get ready."

"As you wish." Taking a bow, Falko left.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the camp the Espada had taken residence in, Leinas, Grimmjow, and Harribel were waiting for Roos' arrival. Nazz not present since he had gone to meet with Queen Draudillon Oriculus. It didn't take long for Roos to arrive, and with a somewhat awkward expression on her face, as she understood that the Espada joining this assignment was them going out of their way more than them wanting to do so.

"Good evening." She greeted respectfully.

"Evening. They will be accompanying you on the mission." Leinas said, motioning to the duo that stood next to her.

"I-I'm sure you have already been told this, but thank you for helping us." Roos said with a small bow.

"Keh! Who said we're helping you? This is just another job. A bothersome one at that." Grimmjow snapped, crossing his arms as he looked off to the side.

"Behave." Leinas hissed as she stared him down.

"Ignore him. Whatever he says, he will do as instructed." Harribel calmly informed Roos.

"Then perhaps we should get going. I left some horses near the entrance."

"There she goes again." A newcomer chimed in.

Turning around to face the source of the voice, Leinas came face to face with Elim, the Worker giving her a small wave as a form of greeting her.

"What were you saying?" Leinas asked in curiosity.

"Roos. She came here just a few hours ago to get some people. Including Hissa from my group." He replied nonchalantly.

"I guess she fits the requirements to take part in this assignment."

"Heh. I guess so."

Then, silence fell between them, Leinas unmoving while Elim seemed to try to look at everything but her with obviously awkward body language. Eventually, he turned on his side, his mouth beginning to produce sounds that could have eventually led to words.

"Is something the matter?" Leinas asked, approaching him.

"N-No. I-I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat." He replied, still unsure of himself.

"I wouldn't mind that." Leinas replied without hesitation.

"R-Really!? Well then… Follow me, I know a decent place to eat around here." He said whilst barely holding in his excitement.

"Lead the way." Leinas said, giving him an amused chuckle as they walked together.

* * *

In E-Rantel it was already late at night, but Amelia was still finishing up with some paperwork, while Juno still stood next to her. Never wavering, even when instructed to do so. All the other members of the staff had either gone to their rooms in the manor, or had gone to their nearby homes in the city, with only Unohana remaining.

"Aaaah...~ Almost done…" Amelia sighed, when someone knocked at her office door.

"Come in."

Upon her command the door opened slightly as someone's head emerged from behind, followed by a left hand carrying a large bag. It was a beautiful woman with raven colored medium sized hair, and crimson colored eyes that held a playful mischievousness.

"Nya.~"

Amelia could only sigh internally, as she knew what was coming. So she looked at her paperwork, then putting it aside for a moment, before speaking in a plain tone.

"Come in, Clementine."

Clementine pushed the door aside as she entered the office. Outside of her hair being slightly longer with its changed coloring, and her skin taking on a smoother and creamy tone, she hadn't changed that much. Just enough so she wouldn't be immediately recognized.

She wore black, knee-high boots with matching stockings, and a small battle skirt from where several small daggers hanged. She also wore a metallic breastplate which covered only the bare minimum, with her arms covered by hard-leather based long gloves with mythril chainmail woven into it, and metallic strips of orichalcum in the forearm portions for additional defense. All of which were enchanted to boost defense, and to size the gear to the wearer.

Behind Clementine was Khajiit, who had experienced the most drastic changes from his procedure. Though still bald, he now looked much younger, with his body looking fit, healthy, and decently built with fine muscle tone. He was wearing dark blue magic caster robes with orichalcum chainmail, three rings on his left hand, an ornate necklace hanging from his neck, with a dark metallic staff held in his right hand. Likewise to Clementine, all of his equipment was enchanted.

"Job done.~" Clementine playfully informed, placing the large bag on Amelia's desk.

"How did it go, Khajiit?" Amelia asked, looking past Clementine.

"Hrm. Decently. She killed more than the target. At least one can say that there aren't any witnesses." Khajiit replied with a tone of annoyance and fatigue.

"Again?" Amelia hissed.

"In my defense, they were all scum.~" Clementine replied.

"That doesn't justify it!" Amelia growled, looking visibly angered by Clementine's antics.

"Shall I punish her?" Juno asked with an icy voice.

"Hmph. Perhaps." Amelia replied with an indignant tone.

"W-W-Wait... There's no need for that. I can behave.~" Clementine was quick to argue in a barely restrained panic.

"And yet you always seem to fail in doing so. Aizen may not be here, but I am, and I will NOT have this kind of behavior on my watch!" Her angrily superior spat.

"I-I understand... J-Just, please don't punish me, any more.~" Clementine said in a quivering voice, as she seemed to try and distance herself from danger.

"I hope that is the case, Clementine. If not, I will have Juno put you in your place. Again." Amelia said as she rubbed her temple and sighed, recomposing herself as she spoke.

"Anything else, Khajiit?"

"The client was pleased. Nothing else of note."

"At least that. Both of you are dismissed. Leave." She commanded, leading to the two bowing, and exiting the room.

* * *

In the following morning in the Beastman Country's capital city, Kana was in her small workshop, where she performed several types of research and analyses. As she was ordering around the few beastmen she had picked to aid her, the door to the chamber opened, with the massive form of Fale entering the room.

"You called?" He asked in a neutral tone, approaching her smaller form.

"Follow me." She curtly instructed.

Fale did as he was told, allowing himself to be led by Kana into what practically worked as her office. Instructing him to close the door behind them, she began to speak.

"I received information from our sources. They say that your city will be attacked in a few days." Kana matter-of-factly informed.

"Attacked? You're tellin' me the humans would dare to do somethin' that foolish!?"

"Indeed. They're going to teleport a small group known as the 'Espada' into a large building near the rear gate, along with a large army to attack the front gate, and a small group to climb the wall near one of your lairs." She informed with an almost teacherly tone.

Fale laughed at this, clearly amused by the new information given. As if he would allow himself to ever be overtaken by such a simple strategy. He could already imagine the slaughter of some weakling humans.

"Hah! Is that all? Me and my men'll kill them easily."

"You're a fool to take them lightly." Kana pointed out in a harsh tone.

"I'm no fool, woman! I know exactly what I'm doing. Unlike you, I'm a warrior! I know how to handle this."

"Don't you dare look down on me, Fale! Don't you forget who advocated for your and your tribe's survival. What you can or cannot do, is not up to you. It's up to our Master." Kana pointed out in a wrathful voice.

"He doesn't trust my power? Not even gifting me with that weapon? Or after I took that city?" Fale asked with a growl.

"He does. However, he too foresaw your overconfidence. Not to mention that the Espada were the ones that destroyed the undead guards. They cannot be underestimated."

"Hah! What of it? We're not some weak undead. I just need to put more fighters in that area. Now I know where they'll be." Fale dismissively argued.

"Fool. Doing that will weaken your defenses at the front gate. If you hadn't surrounded yourself with goblins this wouldn't be an issue…" She began, just for him to loudly speak over her.

"Don't you dare insult my people!"

"Hmph. That doesn't change the fact that they're weak. At least they have numbers. You'll need traps near the front gate to compensate for the rear. They'll need to be well hidden, or the humans will pick up on us knowing of the attack. You can also put some traps in the main path if needed…" Once again Kana was interrupted.

"Can't I just burn down the forest when they get close?" Fale asked with a smirk.

"If you must. I'm certain the magic casters you've gathered can make it happen."

"What of these 'Espada'? How many are there?"

"Seven of them. They're extremely dangerous. The weakest equal to a mythril-ranked adventurer, while the strongest are adamantite-ranked. The group that'll use the wall, will have two of the weakest ones with them. This isn't something you can do alone. You'll need stronger men, so I'll send some to you."

"Why!? If these Espada are as strong as you said, I can handle them. I don't need any more."

"This is not an option. You WILL do this." Kana said with a menacing voice that suddenly got deeper, and cowed Fale into place.

"F-Fine! I'll do things as you like. Still, when the time comes I'll be the one making the decisions." Fale growled.

"Of course, I'll not be there after all." Kana chuckled as her voice returned to normal.

"Hehe. This'll be good. I'll finally have some fun, and not to mention harvest a good source of food. My men are quick to hunger." He remarked with a blood-thirsty grin.

"Food? You think you'll be feeding upon these humans?"

"Huh? Why not? It'll be a good source of meat for my warriors."

"You fool! This isn't the time to think of eating. Me and the Master did a lot to allow you to conquer that city. Don't even think of putting your hunger ahead of defending that territory. I don't care if they have to feast upon the burnt flesh of the dead. That city will NOT fall. Understand!?" Kana roared balefully, her voice once again taking on a deeper tone.

"How am I to feed them then?"

"I already gave you enough suggestions. Or are they not good enough for you? Do you prefer to fail our Master?"

"D-Damn you…" Fale mumbled under his breath, seething with anger.

"Will you do as you're told?" Kana asked as her voice once again became normal, and took on an authoritative tone.

"Y-Yes."

"Good. Now leave. You'll get reinforcements soon."

* * *

The following day, Nato was still trying to fit into this new role of looking over and training younglings with Hash and a few female beastmen. He was currently in the process of doing some basic sword exercises with a small group of them, when out of the air an eagle-type beastman appeared, landing not too far from them. Right away Nato understood that something was about to happen, and he could only hope it wasn't too much of a pain.

"Go back to the rest. Call Hash." He instructed as he waved the younglings away.

"What you want?" Nato asked as he walked up to the avian.

"I'm a messenger. Kana want you in Asodosia." The new arrival plainly informed.

"Huh? What for?" Nato asked in confusion.

"She want you there."

"Che!... Right... Fine. I'll leave today. Go an' tell her that."

The avian-type beastman gave him a nod, before going back to the air, just as Hash was arriving on the scene. He too coming to a similar conclusion as Nato as he watched his departure.

"What'd he want?" Hash asked cautiously.

"I'm goin' to Asodosia."

"Why?"

"Who knows. But I'm leavin' shortly."

"Are you sure?" Hash asked in concern.

"Hehe. Yeah. Somethin' tells me it's for the best." Nato remarked with a weak laugh.

"Very well."

* * *

Several days later, the time had come for the attack on Asodosia, while on the island the preparations were complete, and Aizen was now able to see through his promises. On one of the island's many beaches was Aizen, Annika, Jillur, Cthalpi, Eilyte, and the Deep One Priest, and before them was a newly opened portal to Las Noches.

The first to emerge led to great confusion on the part of Eilyte and the Priest, as they had never seen such a curious looking human. He had a painted face, strangely styled blue hair, and truly he did not look like any human they had ever seen. This was Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

To his right wearing a lab coat, was his ever faithful assistant Nemu, and to her right was Akon, with this duplicate version of him having been created without the horns of the original. To Mayuri's left was Nelliel, a curvaceous, well-endowed beauty, of hazel eyes and long waving greenish-blue hair. She had a katana to her right, all the while wearing simple, light armor, and a helmet with horn curved in a spiral.

"Greetings, Aizen-sama. I hope we've been called here for a good reason. I'm a busy man after all." Mayuri said, his attention going to the inhabitants of the island.

"I wouldn't have called you here if that wasn't the case. That being said, I believe that after getting introductions out of the way, we should get to work. Agreed?" Aizen asked, looking at Cthalpi.

"Agreed."

"This is Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He will be the one in charge of overseeing the installation of the pillars, showcasing how to maintain the Dark Young, and installing the items that will keep the island hidden. To his right are Nemu and Akon, his assistants. To his left is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. She is the leader of the team that will remain here." Aizen said motioning to the group, before turning his attention back to the island's inhabitants.

"This is the leader of the Deep One population, the Deep One Priest. This is Eilyte, the island's queen. And this is Cthalpi, the island's god." He cordially informed.

"Can they get to work now?" Eilyte asked in an uninterested tone.

"Akon, Nemu, go back to Las Noches and begin preparations to have everything moved here. Also instruct the rest of Nelliel's team to come forth, so we can get those introductions out of the way."

"As you wish, Aizen-sama." The duo said, taking a bow as they vanished through the portal.

"Mayuri, you already have with you the means to maintain the Dark Young, correct?"

"Hmph. Correct."

"Then, you can go with the Priest and show him how to do so."

Mayuri gave a nod in reply. He walked towards the Priest, ultimately stopping in front of him and doing nothing, as if waiting for something. Which didn't take long as he wasn't the most patient of individuals.

"What are you waiting for!? Take me there!"

The Priest didn't speak, even if he let out an annoyed hiss, and doing his best to ignore this man's complete and total lack of respect for him. His attention briefly went to Cthalpi, who simply gave him an approving nod. Giving him a clear indication that he could comply with what was being asked of him.

"[Gate]."

At his command a large portal opened before them, with the Priest simply giving Mayuri a motion to follow, using this as an attempt to get back at the new arrival for his previous lack of respect. After they went through the [Gate] closed, another small group of individuals emerged from the portal to Las Noches. A group that easily got Eilyte's attention.

The one that got her attention was the one leading the group, as he truly was not like any male she had ever seen. His hair was purplish black, decorated with several braids. His eyes covered by a visor, he was wearing black boots, white pants, a white sleeveless jacket, black fingerless gloves, and a katana to his side. However, what really got her attention, outside of his beauty, was the darkness of his skin, which didn't match any she had seen before.

"He will be Nelliel's second-in-command, Kaname Tōsen." Aizen calmly informed.

To Tōsen's right was a younger looking male, whose beauty was also evident. His hair was short and black, and his eyes gray in color. His face was decorated with three scars on its right side, a blue-striped tattoo on the left, and another tattoo of the number "69". He wore a black choker that matched his armbands, a sleeveless, black colored jacket, a white belt, with the rest of his clothing was also black. To his right was a bald individual, who wore a similar outfit, but instead of carrying a katana he had a spear like weapon that rested on his shoulder, called a Kikuchi Yari.

"These are Shūhei Hisagi and Ikkaku Madarame. They mainly act as fighters."

The rest of the group was composed of three females. Two of them were wearing similar clothing to the one worn by Akon, Nemu, and Mayuri. One was tall with messy silver hair and dark gray eyes, while the other was smaller, with short, dark blond hair and violet eyes, and wore white gloves. Each also wore a katana to their sides.

"These are Isane Kotetsu and Kiyone Kotetsu. They are healers."

The final member of the group was wearing much formal looking clothing. She had long black hair kept pinned back, with flat bangs that hung to the right side of her face, and had light blue eyes with a deep tint of violet, and wore glasses.

"This is Nanao Ise. She will provide you with knowledge of the outside world." Aizen said, as this concluded introductions.

"Welcome. I expect all of you to behave properly while here." Eilyte said in a firm tone.

"There is no need to worry. Aizen-sama has informed us of the situation. We know what to do." Nelliel remarked in a polite tone.

"You will be shown to your quarters soon. Until then feel free to explore the island." Cthalpi added in a friendly manner.

"Now then, with that out of the way, let us get to work." Aizen declared with a pleased smile.


	30. The Liberation of Asodosia I

In the underwater city of Carcosa, Mayuri and the Deep One Priest found themselves in the chamber right above where the Dark Young was kept. The chamber, like most other sections of the city, was covered in great wealth, with its walls heavily decorated with different murals.

This area was not filled with water, though the still air carried heavy humidity to it. Thus making it a less than desirable environment for most humans. Yet it was something that Mayuri and all other of Aizen's creations could easily resist. The chamber had four entrances, which were guarded by four guards each, and in the center was a massive pit that led to a pool of black liquid, where from time to time motion could be briefly seen.

Mayuri was currently looking over the edge of the pit, trying his best to see the creature, yet with the blackness of the water, he could catch only a scant few glimpses of some tentacles. Letting out a somewhat uninterested mumble, he turned his attention to the Deep One Priest.

"So, is there any way I can see it up close?" Mayuri asked in mild curiosity.

"No. It has to remain in those waters or we would risk losing it. Not to mention that it would more than likely be hostile towards you." The Priest plainly replied, with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Hmph! I see... Then, I guess it is time for me to show you the results of Aizen-sama's and my genius."

Having proudly proclaimed his intentions, Mayuri reached under his coat, revealing a small looking carrying pouch. However, much to the interest of the Priest, he was able to easily place his hand inside as if it was larger than it seemed. Which happened to be exactly the case as this pouch, along with many others used both at Las Noches, and by the Espada if they wished, were based on similar pouches of dwarven origin.

To be more specific, based on one of those bags that was originally in the Fracción Elsa's possession, from her time as a Worker before meeting Aizen. That time she received payment from a dwarf in the form of a magic item that he called a [Travel Pack]. That item allowed her to carry nearly 100 items, and it became the template for the item that Mayuri had with him.

From the pouch Mayuri revealed a small, see-through cube, almost as if it were made of glass. However, what the Priest's eyes focused on, was the light that shone within. It was absolutely radiant, but not only in the light itself, but the feeling it gave off. It was almost as if there was the vitality of several individuals inside of it. This feeling wasn't all that different from those he felt when he sacrificed people to the Dark Young. However, here it was magnified to a much grander degree than the live sacrifices used.

"Where did you get this?" The Priest asked almost in awe, as his left hand was subconsciously moving towards it.

"I already told you. This is the product of Aizen-sama's and my genius."

"But... this power. It could only have come from amassing the life energy and souls of others."

"Oh, you are almost correct. However, while you had to seek out and capture your subjects so you could harvest this, we got there through a purely artificial means."

The Priest was left baffled at these words. He believed himself to have understood how this "Aizen" compared to his god Cthalpi, but was he also to believe that he was able to create life as easily as she? Was he meant to believe that truly this man, this being, was that much better than the master he served for so long? He recalled Cthalpi's earlier words that she would be no match for him if a conflict was forced upon them. At the time he forced himself to accept it, but now the first real proof was laid before him.

"Now observe, as I show you how to use it." Mayuri announced, his attention going back to the pit, with his voice showing little interest in the situation.

Extending his arms towards the pit, Mayuri removed the lid from the clear glass-like cube before turning it upside down so its contents could fall. The shining orb freely fell from the cube into the water below, and when it finally hit the surface it seemed to break apart and disperse through the dark water, giving Mayuri a momentary glimpse of the creature's tentacles and several maws.

The results were also very clear as it began to move and shift. Much more than it had done in years, even with the sacrifices given to it. The Priest was left amazed by what he saw. Truly, he didn't remember seeing it like this for many years. To the point he almost would've feared its escape, if he did not know such thing was impossible, as it answered to the higher calling of Cthalpi's will.

"This will keep it for at least a year. Once we return to the surface, you will get a small crate of these. Make sure to give them only after that year is up. It's not like it will cause any kind of side-effects, but it'd be rather wasteful." Mayuri pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I understand. We always did our best to maintain it. That won't change now."

"Good. Then, why don't you take us back with that portal spell you used?"

"Very well. [Gate]." The Priest commanded, as he called forth a portal.

"How truly interesting... How does this work?" Mayuri asked in genuine curiosity, since the situation gave him enough time to explore the topic.

"As you can see, it is a portal that connects this location, to another of my choosing, allowing for a quick and simple form of transportation. As far as I am aware, it has no limitations on its range, and very few methods can interfere with it."

"Hmm. I see." The scientist remarked with rapt attention, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

* * *

The installation of the pillars also went very well, and naturally got a lot of attention from the inhabitants of the island. The Deep Ones seemed very interested in the large groups of people that were installing these massive ivory-colored pillars in their waters, while the women along with this curiosity, also payed particularly close attention to the large quantity of men that were walking about.

They had simply never seen such large numbers of them, and it seemed to baffle them when they saw the males walk around free, and working with the women that had come along with them. Even if some were frightened by this, their fears were somewhat reduced when they saw these strangers interact with those that they knew to be the island's strongest warriors.

Many others also watched on in what could at points be identified as nothing less than adoration, when they saw a man whose looks truly were nothing like they had seen before. Especially when he stood next to and calmly conversed with their god, Cthalpi.

To those women jumping to the conclusion that this man, who they eventually learned to be named Aizen, was also a deity that had come to aid them like Cthalpi had done so long ago was not impossible. This belief would only gain strength, when they were informed by their Queen of who this Aizen was, and what his people had brought with them, and how they were there to assist and help them.

Having been informed by their queen on who these people were, and how they were to help them, also made it much easier for the people of the island to more easily accept the idea of living with the small group that Aizen would leave behind. However, this did not mean the transition would be entirely easy.

On the contrary, Aizen and his people would be fighting against centuries of belief and conditioning. The first "incident" to show this happened between the Queen and Tōsen, as the duplicate followed his instructions of accompanying Eilyte as she oversaw the installation of the pillars.

Eilyte was standing on a small cliff, which allowed her to see the forest in front of her that eventually led to the water, and in the distance the pillar itself. She really didn't mind when Aizen suggested, and Cthalpi agreed, to have this "Tōsen" accompany her. Especially when she quite enjoyed his looks, and was certain he had great potential in him. While the two women who were also accompanying them waited at a distance, Tōsen was much closer to her, fulfilling his duty as Aizen had asked of him.

"Tōsen, there is something I want to ask of you. And I expect a positive answer." Eilyte began, in a very dignified and queenly tone.

"I will answer as best I can." He calmly replied.

"Then surely you have no problems with agreeing to meet me in my bedchambers for as long as I require it." Eilyte said regally.

"I apologize, but I cannot do that." Tōsen replied respectfully.

"What?... Why not?" Eilyte snapped back, her tone getting the attention of her two female guards.

"That is not what I am here to do. Surely you understand this."

"W-What kind of excuse is that!? Am I not…"

Eilyte quickly silenced herself, as she realized that this was not an individual she could use her position against. At least, not in this situation since it could lead to a conflict with Aizen. Knowing this she began to think of something else to convince him. But the only thing that came to her mind was enough to lower her spirits. Not just because it couldn't possibly work, but because it made use of the negative feelings and insecurities she did her best to keep hidden.

"A-Am I not good enough? Is that it?" Eilyte finally managed to argue in a low, rueful tone.

"That's not…" He went to say in an apologetic tone, but was interrupted by her guards as they approached.

"How dare you deny the Queen's wishes?" One growled, but Eilyte silenced her with a wave of her hand.

"My apologies for that. You were saying?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot comment on your looks. Since I cannot see."

Eilyte tilted her head slightly to the side, not fully understanding what he meant. She leaned forwards and tried to get a better look at his eyes through his visor, and what she saw surprised her. Indeed, his eyes lacked something. A focus, a sharpness that she had seen in pretty much everyone else in her life. Leaning back, she frowned and just to test him, she began to wave her hand in front of his face, just to get no reaction. Well, or so she thought until he spoke.

"Please stop waving your hand in my face." He said almost in a deadpan.

"You can see them?"

"No."

"Then, how did you know?" Eilyte asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I use all my other senses to compensate."

Rolling her eyes at the sound of this simple answer, Eilyte cursed herself for even having asked the question to begin with. Still, the fact remained that she wanted him. She could simply feel his powerful potential. Surely with him she would be able to see her duty through, and provide the island with a worthy successor.

"Let's go." She declared, beginning to walk away.

"Are you sure?" Tōsen asked inquisitively.

"Yes. Follow me."

This "incident", while mostly insignificant, clearly showed how the island viewed men, but this was something Aizen expected. Meaning he had no problems with things similar to this happening, as long as the women showed some change in their way of thinking. Of course, from his point of view, while changing the inhabitant's mindset he had already achieved a great victory in the form of getting the cooperation and the attention of those who truly ruled the island.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon as Aizen, Annika, and Jillur gathered in one of the beaches to begin their trip back in one of the lifeboats that had been present on the ship that had brought them there. By now everything they had to do on the island was done, leaving behind only the team led by Nelliel. To see them off were Cthalpi, Eilyte, the Priest, and several other island inhabitants, both human and Deep One.

Naturally, they were not going to make their way back on the small lifeboat. Especially when they were wearing clothes whose condition suggested they had gone through a great disaster, and spent a lot of time at seat. They were torn up, worn out, and they were missing their gear. The lifeboat was full of empty provision crates, with damaged sheets and tarps.

The plan was to make it seem like they had been at sea for a long time, while in reality Aizen would be soon transporting the lifeboat, with them on it, to a location near the mainland's shore, where the tide would naturally send them back.

"Then, I can call upon you in the near future?" Aizen asked cordially, turning to Cthalpi.

"That's what we agreed. However, I hope you understand that when you do so, I may not be able come to go right away." She calmly replied.

"Of course. I understand."

"Awww... Shame we have to leave already.~" Annika remarked in disappointment, as she entered the small boat.

"It would happen eventually." Jillur stoically added, already in the boat.

"Don't be like that. I'm sure you're going to miss them too. They liked you so much after all.~" She playfully added, to which he crossed his arms and frowned.

"Don't get too comfortable." Eilyte loudly said as she heard Annika speak.

"I'll miss you too.~" Annika replied with a friendly smile and tone.

"Shall we get going?" Aizen asked, entering the boat.

"I can't wait to see this." Annika excitedly declared.

"I'm also interested to see this different magic of yours." Cthalpi said in genuine excitement.

"Then watch carefully, for what are you about to see would earn a life sentence from where I come from." Aizen said with a cunning smirk.

Aizen then clasped his palms together in a vertical position, and as he pulled them apart again, a green light began to emanate from him. As it quickly intensified, all of the lower leveled women and Deep Ones found themselves forced to look away. Eilyte and the Priest also saw a need to slightly cover their eyes, but to a much lesser extent, while Cthalpi managed to watch on without issue.

Annika did her best to see as much as possible, while Jillur seemed rather uninterested as he lowered his head. When the light finally vanished, the boat was gone, with some of the sand around it also gone as it also had been teleported away.

"They are finally gone." Eilyte said with a sigh.

"Shall we begin the preparations for your departure?" The Priest asked, approaching Cthalpi.

"Why are you in such a rush?" The Queen hissed.

"He is right. I have things to prepare and get things done before I leave you." Cthalpi calmly said with a raised hand.

Somewhere near the mainland's coast the boat re-materialized in the water. Annika and Jillur were still sitting, while Aizen was still on his feet. Making sure they were where he wanted them to be, Aizen sat down and leaned back, motioning the Espada to do the same, and make it look like they had been in the lifeboat for a long time.

"My oh my.~ That was really interesting. I wasn't expecting it to be so different from my teleportation magic." Annika said in a gleeful tone.

"What were you expecting? You know that his spells are much different than yours." Jillur remarked neutrally.

"Still, I didn't expect that much of a difference."

"Same effect, different cause. They're not exactly related." Her companion said, causing her to frown.

"Tsk. Oh, fine…"

"There's no need to be like this, both of you. We still have other things to see trough, and we can discuss this later if you wish." Aizen said in his usual calm and confident demeanor.

"I'll take that offer.~ Then. perhaps we could…"

Annika began in a mischievous tone, just for Jillur to interrupt her in an annoyed growl.

"Not now."

"Fine…"

Eventually the lifeboat made its way to shore, where after some time a group of people stumbled upon it and its crew. To them it was a disheveled trio of individuals that at the time seemed to have gone through some terrible accident at sea. They helped them out of the lifeboat almost eagerly, thanks mostly to Annika's stunning beauty. They were paid a few gold for their troubles while the trio continued on...

* * *

In the Dragon Kingdom, after several days of preparation, the Kingdom's forces were on the move. The group composed of Sol's people, Grimmjow, and Harribel had taken the lead by almost half a day, when compared to the main force. Yet they would only go into action around the same time the rest of the Espada were meant to teleport into the city.

The remaining Espada remained in their camp, waiting for the right time to teleport in, while in the case of the main force, composed of about 7,000 individuals, had deployed a day and a half in advance. It was composed of soldiers of the Dragon Kingdom itself, adventurers, workers, and mercenaries.

There were also a few hundred soldiers that had come from aiding nations, such as the Baharuth Empire and the Slane Theocracy. However, they were placed in the rear of the massive group, protecting their supply-lines, since their survival was critical to maintain relations with those countries.

In the case of the group being escorted by Grimmjow and Harribel, they had long ago secured their location so they could climb over the wall easily when necessary. In the case of the main force, it was a few moments away from breaking through the pass, and entering the main path that would lead to the front gate.

Over the pass flew by a falcon, and since it was a normal looking creature that, given its nature and actual distance from the main force, it was completely ignored. This falcon flew past the area and into the city itself, going into one of the large buildings not too far from the front gates. It was normally used to supervise the city's forces in case of an attack upon the front gate.

As the falcon flew through an open window, it landed on the shoulder of a large, male wolf-type beastman, covered in several scars. He wore mostly leather based equipment, with metallic pieces covering his upper torso and shoulders. His name was Doul and he was in charge of those that had the ability of controlling and acquiring beasts for Fale.

Walking up a flight of stairs, he entered the room where Fale was situated, his focus out of the window that led to the front gate and the main path to it. With him were other wolf-type beastmen, some goblins, and a female tiger-based beastman, wearing worn out robes that, in its prime would have been noteworthy of a magic-caster.

"I have report." Doul informed with a submissive bow.

"Speak." Fale ordered, turning to face him.

"They close. Large group. Five rows of humans, walking in lines."

"What about your people?"

"The beast's coming. It's hungry. Some died on way here."

"Heh! Good. Ev, prepare your pack to act." Fale commanded, looking at the robbed, female tiger-based beastman.

Ev had some signs of age to her, and carried a large wooden staff, with her robe covering some of the magic items she had acquired over the years. However her most noteworthy characteristic was the fact that she was born with two right hands, having a right hand in the place of her left.

"You sure we need to use the crystals? They rare, and my life's work. Being wasted on humans." Ev growled in disdain, gaining her a deadly glare from Fale.

"I don't care, hag. Get to work or I'll feed you to my pet." He said in indignation.

"As you wish." Ev said, taking a bow as she walked away.

"The rest of you, prepare our troops. Ready the wolves and the boars. These humans think they can take back what is already ours, but we'll prove them wrong. Kill them all!" Fale declared, as the room emptied leaving only himself and Doul.

"Humans are weak?" Doul asked.

"Hmph! Of course." Fale replied, turning to the window as he folded his arms.

"Then why this much?"

"There are many of them. They're much like goblins. Weak and simple, yet crafty on their own, and much more noteworthy in large groups. There's also some among them who're worthy prey." Fale explained, to which the Doul nodded.

"That why we got help? Then why put Nato so far away? He strong." Doul asked, getting an angered growl from his superior.

"I don't need one-arm cripples in my forces. He'll do well guarding my pet."

"Then what should I do?"

"You'll head the riders, and those that are sent along with them."

"As you wish." Doul said, bowing and leaving.

Now left alone, Fale bit his lip to the point of drawing blood. Indeed, this was a waste of resources, but what else was he meant to do when his master wanted nothing but the death of this enemy force? Of course, he knew that he was going slightly above what had been asked of him. To the point there was the possibility to putting at risk whoever the traitor was on the human's side.

Yet he did not care. He would see his mission through. He would do so and show Kana, and their master, just how worthy he was, and just how much they had underestimated him. He was certain Kana would berate him for wasting those magic crystals, but he honestly did not care. Had he been allowed to capture some humans for playthings and meat, he would have held back on them, but given his instructions why do so?

Near the place where General Sol's people were to climb over the walls was one of Fale's lairs, and the one where his giant pet salamander was kept. It was there that Nato had been placed, as Fale did not want to have to deal with someone who was at least on his level of power. Honestly, Nato wasn't bothered by this. He cared little for this war to begin with, and unlike the bloodthirsty masses, he wasn't one to take enjoyment from fighting those weaker then himself.

He even remembered the time he came across Crystal Tear. It was accidental, but even then he wasn't really that interested. Even if they could probably put up a very good fight. Still, thinking back now, he should have killed everyone one of them when he had the chance. Perhaps he could have avoided Toa's death, and Tomo's reaction to it.

Nato was currently sitting on the roof of the manor, his ever-watchful eyes on the wall, as this was the location Fale had instructed him to guard, for whatever reason. He knew Fale had some kind of plan for having asked something so specific, along with the entire situation of securing both gates. While Nato and the others were aware of an incoming human attack, Nato did not understand why Fale was taking it so seriously, or how he could have known about it so early.

A sigh escaped his mouth, as a certain fear began to shadow his heart. He understood that his people had spies and information gatherers of their own. Members of their people who were stealthy enough to approach the enemy and spy on them. Yet it was rare for them to pick up on an attack like this.

Especially when it was as massive as to have Fale act like this. Nato now feared that there was a spy among the humans. One that was serving either Kaze or Kana, and this scared him because it felt like another complication in his plan to retake his country. Even if said plan now seemed lost. Again he sighed, as he cursed himself for not being able to meet up with Cesar before having to come here.

Perhaps then he would know more about what was going on, outside of the "human attack", and "worthy prey" excuses Fale gave him, and those placed here. He pondered on using this opportunity to escape, and perhaps joining up with Cesar and Pantera. Maybe he could start helping in the same way they did, but in the end that wasn't him. After all, his situation wasn't so simple that he could just casually walk away from the front lines.

His thoughts came to an abrupt end when he sensed someone approach him. Turning his head to the side, he saw a wolf-type beastman. It was one of the scouts that had been patrolling the area, and was now here to probably give him a report.

"What?" He asked, his attention going back to the wall.

"Humans near wall as Lord Fale said. I send scouts. They not return."

"Huh... I see. Does anyone else know?" Nato asked in a dispassionate tone.

"No. I sent them to make sure. Lord Fale said we have to be sure."

"Good. Come here." Nato said in a casual voice, motioning the scout to approach.

"What is it?" The scout growled, doing as he was told.

Nato didn't say another word, as his remaining arm sprang out, grabbing on to the weaker beastman before throwing him off the roof, and sending him falling to his death. The crunching sounds of broken plants and bones echoed throughout the area, and thus gaining the attention of those nearby.

"He failed me. Do the same, and you die like him!" Nato roared to those below, which quickly prompted them to get back to their work.

Now alone once more, Nato went back to watching the wall. He felt lucky that those who knew of these people were dead. It meant he could now possibly get the chance to see them. After all, if he was going to be stuck here, he would make the best out of it. And what better way to do so, than to see what these "worthy prey" Fale was talking about were actually like.

* * *

It was now just before dawn, and as the red hue first-light had barely peeked over the horizon. The magic casters that had been tasked with casting low-level lighting spells to light the army's way were instructed to lessen its intensity to prevent them from being spotted. This happened to coincide with the time they almost reached the main path, and as they did, those heading the army, a rather high-ranking general, and some high-ranking adventurers signaled for a slower marching pace.

Silent, questioning looks were exchanged in the back rows as they wondered what had happened. Those closer to the front saw the reason, as now in their way stood a Dire Boar. These creatures looked very much like any other wild boar, but were as tall as the average human male, and were renowned for their resilience and power. To the point one would think twice before trying to kill one of these creatures without a team of at least four gold-ranked adventurers.

"Hold." The one leading the party ordered, slowly raising his hand.

"Prepare to engage." He then added.

"Archers and magic-casters…" He began, when an arrow suddenly pierced his head.

A loud gasp echoed through those that saw it as the body fell lifeless to the ground, but this was quickly overwhelmed by an inhuman war cry that echoed throughout the area, which was coming from their left. From the direction of the city they came to liberate.

All eyes went to that direction to see a sizable horde of goblins making their way towards them. Most of them were riding on Dire Wolves, while some were jumping from tree to tree, and leading the horde itself was a wolf-type beastman. Finally, between this group and the human forces, were about 10 Dire Boars that, unlike the one now in the path, were covered in leather trappings and some metal platting.

"We have hostiles! Prepare to engage!" A lieutenant said, taking it upon himself the duty to get his peoples' attention and lead them.

The ones at the front of the human formations didn't react right away, as they were now facing the incoming boar, preparing themselves as best as possible to take the brunt of creatures that, when in the right mind, could knock down a tree with their charge. Those on the side also did the same, but they could do little in the face of boars that had been covered with some armor of their own.

So in the face of their preparations, the boars were left to basically freely force their way into the human army, while from the trees several goblins began to rain down, and were equipped with blades that could easily go through the slit in a soldier's helm. The ones on wolves began to scatter to cover a larger area, all the while firing arrows, or using the largest wolves to jump clean over the lines of humans with hooks being deployed to latch onto and drag victims into the forest.

Doul had released control of his wolf, allowing the creature to do as it wished, while he swiftly landed in the middle of his prey, before beginning to use his claws, and then a pair of twin daggers to slice through anything human. Of course, this was just the opening act, as Doul liked to be the one to lead the charge along with his mounts.

To him it was the best way to sow death and panic, and would easily destabilize those closest to the city. He would then follow this up, with the force that was now becoming clear to the soldiers who were still focused on the forest, as several other wolf-type beastmen began to emerge. This was followed by more goblins, a few other beastmen, and a large force of ogres.

At the same time at the entrance to the main path, another sizable force of two-dozen ogres stood. These also equipped with some leather and metallic armor, and leading this group was a slightly larger ogre with better looking armor. Upon his shoulder was a white and gray, avian-type beastman who pointed at the humans as he spoke.

"Kill ta' weak-flesh!" He roared, causing the ogres to attack.

As chaos began to envelop the head of the human army, something else got the attention of those that were somewhat behind. However, this came from the right as many saw a small group of goblins on large, regular wolves then approached. They truly seemed to be panicking, to the point they would have just run into the humans if not shot from a distance by archers.

It was as if they did not see their prey in front of them. It was a mystery. That was until something began to take form in the distance. Something that was running towards them at great speeds, letting out loud growls and hisses as it did so, pushing aside whatever tree that got in its way. Eventually this creature became clear, and a collective cry echoed throughout the pass.

"Gigant Basilisk!"

With that, a massacre began. Especially when all members of the enemy force got close to the pass. Meaning as things were, the human army was all but lost. However, those that were far enough away from the attacking force began to make their way to the left, planning to go through the forest and reach the city.

That was when the final part of Fale's plan came into play, as he had the magic crystals activate, and shortly there was a sizable wall of flames between the humans and the city. This meant that if the humans ever hoped to reach the city they would have to go through the right, through the forest and around the beastmen and the flames.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Kingdom's forces went into action. The group escorted by Grimmjow and Harribel climbed over the wall, while the rest of the Espada teleported on top of the building that had previously been pointed out to them. As the group of Nazz, Leinas, Carmyn, Inon, and Nnoitra stood on top of the building, one thing became clear to them; they were surrounded by several beastmen.

"Keh! Nothing but weaklings… At least they have manners." Nnoitra remarked with a mocking grin.

"It's almost as if they were expecting us." Leinas mumbled as she narrowed her vision and intently scanned her surroundings.

"You don't say." Carmyn sarcastically hissed while sitting on Inon's shoulder.

"This isn't our only problem. I believe a fire is coming from where the Kingdom's forces are located." Leinas informed, as she finished scanning the area with her superior senses.

"Hmph. So that's how it is... Very well… Inon. Carmyn. Teleport to their location. I want a path cleared for whatever is left of them. The rest of us will begin to clear a way to the front gate." Nazz ordered.

"You know this may lead to us showing more of our power than usual, correct?" Carmyn asked with a raised brow.

"I know."

"Just making sure." Carmyn wryly said as she lift her staff in the air.

"[Teleportation]."

With that both her and Inon were gone in a flash of bluish-green light. Of course, seeing two of their prey vanish was enough to cause the beastmen to charge to prevent anyone else from escaping. Leinas took a stance, preparing herself for the usual dance, while Nnoitra remained rather calm as he rested his large halberd on his shoulder.

Nazz on the other hand, calmly unsheathed his sword, followed by moving it up and then down, with a motion that seemingly carried little to no force. Yet was somehow enough to create an impact strong enough to cut through most of the beastmen in front of him, and destroy the portion of the roof where they stood on. The enemy had stopped in its tracks, horrified and confused as to what just happened as Nazz spoke.

"Needless to say, you are all allowed to go wild."

"But not too much?" Leinas asked with a chuckle.

"Naturally."

"Here we come to save the day..." Nnoitra sardonically said as he sighed.

He then calmly swung his weapon in a blur, beheading a few beastmen with a bored expression one would have if they were swatting away a fly...

* * *

In the case of Grimmjow, Harribel, and the rest of their group, they had yet to meet any real resistance. However, they found themselves being forced into a nearby manor because of the presence of several scouts. Naturally this wasn't their decision, but the decision made by the rest of the group, who was much more comfortable with a stealth based approach.

"Cheh... This is stupid. We could just kill our way through them." Grimmjow mumbled.

"How many of them do you think you can kill before they take you?" Hissa asked from behind him in a low, annoyed tone.

"More than you think." He growled.

"Be silent. They'll know you're here." The oldest rogue in the group said.

"Who cares? Aren't we here to get rid of them?" Grimmjow spat back.

"No. We are here to escort this group." Harribel said in a low, serious tone.

"Tch! What a pain."

Entering the manor, they eventually found themselves in a large room where all of the furniture had been pushed aside, and a large hole rested in the center. However, this was not the focus of their attention. That went to the sizable group of beastmen that suddenly appeared in the entrance in front of them, along with the sounds coming from the exit behind them.

Leading this group was someone who was not that strange to the invading force, even if it was by several degrees. He matched the description of the beastman that had scarred one of Crystal Tear's members. This was the "Beastman Elite", Nato.

"I'll take the one in the middle." Grimmjow announced with an amused grin.

"Are you mad!? Don't you know who that is?" The old rogue growled.

"..."

Grimmjow went to reply, when new orders echoed through his and Harribel's mind. These came from Nazz, and told them that the beastmen had somehow prepared for their arrival, and that holding back was no longer an option.

"You heard me. I'll kill that one. Harribel, protect the rest of them."

Harribel didn't have time to reply, as Grimmjow began his charge straight at Nato. This was also brought to a quick end when after a few steps, the ground below him began to move, weaken, and eventually give break down, and leading to a small watery cavern.

He was lucky that his senses allowed him detect the trap, and to jump back. As soon as the sunlight hit the water, it signaled to the massive salamander that a clear and long awaited chance at freedom had arrived as it lunged out of the water.

The massive creature didn't seem slowed down by age, nor the fact it had spent many years in such a confined space, as with a single motion it was out of the water and standing at the same level as everyone else. It seemed to have no visible eyes, yet it scanned the area taking in the lights, the smells, and potential prey, just before letting out a loud labored groan.

"I'll handle this." Harribel stoically declared.

"Heh... Fine by me."

Giving Grimmjow a nod, she motioned the rest of the group to run back to the same entrance they had emerged from, taking it upon herself to clear their path if need be. While some of the rogues and assassins weren't too keen on the idea, they quickly changed their mind when the salamander reacted to their sudden movements, and began to charge after them.

Grimmjow managed to jump out of the way with a single leap, and now he was alone with Nato and his group. Which honestly didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Get the rest. I'll take him." Nato curtly instructed, which was enough to get the others to leave so they were now alone.

"I was led ta' think you're worthy prey. I hope I won't be disappointed." Nato remarked, throwing the cloak that covered his right side away and preparing his blade.

"Yeah, you heard right. I also heard you gave Crystal Tear some trouble, but I guess anyone can do that to some small fry." Grimmjow casually remarked as he approached, with hands in his pockets.

"Small fry?" Nato asked in a curious head-tilt, also walking towards Grimmjow.

"Weak. You get that?" Grimmjow growled, somewhat annoyed he had to explain the meaning of 'small fry'.

"I know. I was just surprised. They're seen as strong by you people."

"I guess…" Grimmjow said dismissively.

Grimmjow then lunged, his hands still in his pockets, while Nato didn't do much at first in reply. Especially when Grimmjow was still testing his new foe. The beastman simply pointed his blade at his new prey and exclaimed...

"[Tornado Barrage]!"

The effects were immediate as Grimmjow felt himself being overwhelmed by a sudden and violent wind, which was even more effective since he was still in mid-jump. At that moment it finally seemed to dawn on him why he should use the equipment that he had been given to him for this type of situation, and not his "play" armor.

When he found himself being thrown onto the floor, he saw that most of his armor had been reduced to small pieces, so now his lower left leg was completely exposed, with only rags and pieces of chainmail covering the rest of his legs, while his upper-body was almost fully exposed, with only a few pieces covering his abdomen.

This left a rather large scar that covered part of his torso exposed. Something that had briefly gotten Nato's attention, before going to the fact that his attack had caused the human no damage outside of his equipment.

"Hey. What's your name human?" He casually asked, as Grimmjow jumped back to his feet.

"Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Nato. You have tough skin."

"Maybe. Or perhaps your attacks are too weak to affect me."

Dropping his hands to the side, Grimmjow went on the offensive once more. This time going with increased speed, and moving to Nato's right, since that side was very literally unarmed, forcing Nato to follow him movements and try to keep that side protected.

This strategy, while sound, did nothing for the beastman when his opponent vanished from his field of vision, just to appear next to him in the blink of an eye. Acting quickly Nato managed to place his blade between himself and the incoming kick...

"[Tornado Shield]!"

Being able to call upon his blades ability, which formed a mass of air around him, just before the kick connected sending him flying into a wall. Grimmjow stopped and waited for his opponent to emerge from the wall, hearing the sounds of small pieces of debris moving as he heard the beastman move, when Nato suddenly spoke.

"I see... Strong... Yes... You Espada're strong... Why're ya' here?" Nato asked, as he stumbled back into view.

"Kill you. End this war. Get payed." Grimmjow nonchalantly replied, as if throwing out random thoughts.

"Ya' plan ta' kill my kind? Kill all of us?" Nato asked, his serious tone causing Grimmjow to raise an eyebrow at him.

"I guess it doesn't matter… Can't say we would be tasked with killing every single one of you. I'd imagine Aizen-sama would see worth in you." He dryly replied, getting a laugh in response.

"Hah! Serve? Like slaves?"

"Not if you're smart." Grimmjow replied, his tone turning a bit more serious as he began to understand that Nato was going somewhere with these random questions.

"My rulers aren't smart…" Nato mumbled at first...

"... Still, this may just work out…" He added, looking at Grimmjow with a strange look.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Beat me, an' I'll tell ya'. Now, Grimmjow, show me tha' true power of tha' Espada!" Nato roared as he took up a stance, pointing his blade at Grimmjow.

"[Atmospheric Rift]!"

Activating another ability of the katana, Nato fired a concentrated blast of air at the duplicate. Still unimpressed by the previous attack, he ignored it until it was too close, and finally he decided to move lazily to the side. Yet the stream scrapped past his neck, drawing minimal amounts of blood, and leaving a rather unpleasant, lasting stinging sensation on it. Grimmjow gritted his teeth at this, all the while noting that this attack also left damage on Nato himself, as he was now decorated with several shallow cuts.

"Oi! What are you doing!? You're going to kill yourself before you do anything else to me!" Grimmjow roared out in annoyance.

Nato began to breath with some difficulty, yet in his mind he saw a possible way out for his people. Was he mad for thinking this? Perhaps. Was he putting everything on the line by doing this? Perhaps. Was he risking the genocide or the slavery of his people? Perhaps. Still, he saw a possible chance in this. He saw something that could still see through his plans. Even if it wasn't like he had hoped, he would do everything in his power to make sure that this idea was the right one. Even if it costed him his life, his dignity, he would carry his people to a better end, even if it killed him.

"Prove ya'self ta' me, Grimmjow! Prove ta' me that this 'Aizen' is worthy of decidin' our fates!" Nato proclaimed, his voice carrying a fire that burned within him.

"Che! Fine! Bring it!" Grimmjow said, motioning him to attack.

* * *

Elim, along with the rest of his group, had been among those called to take part in the liberation on Fale's city. Meaning they were also among those that were now fending of the surprise attack by Doul and his demi-humans. While as a group they held some considerable power and skill, equal to the strongest of mythril-ranked adventurers, even they had their limits.

Melle was currently slumped onto a pile of bodies, as the right half of abdomen was exposed and bleeding heavily, being the victim of the attack from one of the dire boars. Said boar was now fallen to her side, having been killed by her hand, after having taken a considerable amount of damage at the hands of other humans. Mira was also completely spent, her head turned to the side and bleeding heavily from an attack with a blunt object. Saida hopelessly held on to her, swinging one of her daggers at the goblins currently trying to get to them.

Elim himself, had fallen to his knees finding himself on the losing end of a fearsome duel with a wolf-type beastman, who had not long ago sneaked up on him after Elim had taken out two ogres.

"Weak. You're all so weak!" The beastman hissed, lifting his axe above Elim's head.

"…" Elim tried to speak, but seemingly failed.

"Die, human!"

As the axe came crashing down, Elim called upon whatever strength he had left, and brought his blade upwards, using his enemy's confidence and momentum against him, and exploiting the newly formed opening. This earned Elim a clean and deadly blow, as he sliced through the lower portion of the beastman's right arm, and most of its upper-body killing it. Letting out a frustrated growl, Elim turned his attention to Saida and Mira.

Picking up the axe of his fallen opponent he threw it at the goblin group, killing one of them, and getting the attention of the rest. The creatures let out an annoyed hiss as their fun had been rudely interrupted. However, they strangely turned back to the two women, this time annoying Elim. Preparing his sword he decided to go in for a charge, hoping to take out the goblins that were harassing his group.

As he did so, a goblin jumped him from behind, beginning a bloody assault with a small spike-like weapon. Given the savage nature of the surprise attack, Elim found himself dropping his sword, staggering on his feet as he cursed the entire situation.

"Damn you!"

He cried out as his better left arm grabbed on to one of the goblin's arms, and pulled it onto the ground. It squirmed for a bit before he brought his foot down on the goblin's skull with a loud crunching sound. Having killed the simple goblin, he let out a sigh as a heavy weight fell on him. He felt terrible. His entire body was wrapped in pain, made even worse when his ego had to carry the fact that what seemed to be the blow that was going to end him was made by a goblin.

His left hand traveled to one of his pouches, finding a single blue healing potion. He felt somewhat relieved by this, as he saw that Melle's pouches were intact. She probably had enough to heal the rest of their group, meaning he could heal her, and she in turn healed the rest of them.

Taking one step forwards, Elim found his body collapsing onto the ground, and a shallow breath escaped his lips afterward. His eyes opening and closing weakly and slowly, still focused on the group of goblins. Then suddenly he felt the ground tremble ,and the goblins turning to something behind him.

His eyes closed as he was already expecting the worst as he resigned himself. At least it would be quick and painless. Suddenly through the air echoed the telltale signs of the 3rd-tier spell [Lightning], chanted in a familiar voice, followed by the agonized screech of goblins and falling bodies. This sequence of events was finalized by another spell which Elim did not recognize...

"[Maximize Widen Magic: Mass Greater Cure Wounds]."

Elim's eyes darted open as he turned on his back, with his body wrapped in newfound strength and vitality. Standing not to far from him was Inon and Carmyn, with the small Espada still resting on the giant's shoulder. In his right hand he carried a dead wolf-type beastman and in his left four dead goblins.

"Oi! Get back to work! All of you, get back to battle! Your wounds are healed! We of the Espada are here to get you to that front gate!" Carmyn angrily announced.

Not that far away, Doul heard that statement. The word "Espada" reminding him of what Fale had told him, and how they were worthy prey. Finishing up with the newly healed soldiers he was already in the process of killing, Doul took to the trees, quickly making his way towards the sound of the voice.

For the first time he began to feel some interest in this battle. Especially when he had taken down the largest number of prey when compared to everyone else, outside of the Gigant Basilisk, of course. Arriving at a tree next to the Espada duo he threw both his daggers, aiming to kill the small female. However, much to his surprise the giant of a human she was resting on turned around, throwing the corpse of one of his brethren in the way of the blades blocking them.

Taking this as an opportunity, Doul jumped from the trees at the Espada, hoping that the corpse would block their view of him. Going for his target, his focus was still the small human. Much to his surprise, she remained composed, and looked him right in the eyes with a deathly cold stare, before she aimed at him and calmly spoke...

"[Fireball]."

A large orb of fire erupted from her finger, on a direct path towards Doul, who could do nothing but block with his arms and take the brunt of the blast full force. He was thrown onto the ground, now covered in flames, as he let out a low agonized cry. He rolled back to all fours and tried to attack once more, just to have Inon do a straight punch. This was something that reduced Doul's head to a mass of fiery debris.

"I thought we weren't supposed to hold back." Inon pointed out in a plain tone.

"D-Don't start with me! I'm an old woman. I can't be bothered to remember everything. Still, he must have been wearing better gear than it seemed. That aside, summon it! He will get rid of most of this fire, and clear a way to the main gate. I'll see what can be done to get this army back into formation. You kill as much as you can." Carmyn instructed with an annoyed growl.

"As you wish."

Carmyn took to the skies with [Fly] to survey the area and see what could be done. Inon materialized a crystal of unrivaled beauty from his pouch, holding it out in his right hand towards the fire as he spoke up.

"[Mid-Tier Summon: White Buffalo]!"

What most people around him saw, outside of a radiant light, was a sudden explosion of a cold white mist, that quickly surrounded the nearby area, accompanied by the sound of what seemed to be a great beast. The tallest ogre, who happened to be nearby, even covered in some wounds, began to make its way towards the fog that had covered Inon.

In his way were the remains of a tree, which it decided to use as a club. He got close when suddenly the fog broke and the form of a great white horned beast emerged from it, easily running over the ogre with a simple charge, tramping the ogre in its wake in a blood mess of crushed meat and foul visera.

"Go! Break through the flames, and open a way to the city!" Inon ordered, getting what seemed to be a nod in reply.

Meanwhile, Carmyn was looking through the mess that was the Dragon Kingdom's forces. Especially when she got to the location of a Gigantic Basilisk, who had yet to find any true form of resistance. Seeing this she made her way towards their location. Placing herself between the beast and the humans, she raised her staff towards the beast, which glowed in a bluish-green light, and she called forth another spell.

"[Maximize Magic: Twine Plant]!"

Almost immediately several dozen vines erupted from the ground to the creature's side. They raised high into the air, before then collapsing down on the Gigant Basilisk, wrapping themselves around it, and much to the surprise of everyone standing behind her, immobilizing the mighty beast. Having momentarily handled the situation, she activated another spell as she place her joined index and middle fingers on her temple, directing it to every human in the army.

"[Maximize Boosted Magic: Mass Message]."

'[I am Carmyn Zoya of the Espada. We're here to help all of you reach the city. Get back into formation, and heal those that need it. You have yet to see your mission through! I won't have this be a failure! The Espada will make sure the Kingdom prevails!]'

For a moment there was silence. This was because most of those present were taken aback by her voice echoing through their heads. To the point some were even beginning to question her. This due to most not trusting the use of the [Message] spell itself, let alone the person using it.

However, one of the higher ranked soldiers that was near her, someone who was still covered in some injuries after having to finish off a beastman with his bare hands. This man was tall, incredibly well-built, with green eyes and messy brown hair, and seemed to be wearing rather light looking armor that gave him greater agility. Letting out a fierce grunt, he grabbed a sword, and climbed on top of the restrained Gigant Basilisk, even if it could kill him at any moment if it got loose.

"You heard her people! She just immobilized this beast, when we couldn't even hope to kill it. We would be fools to NOT listen to her. What do you say!? Shall we die here in this gods-forsaken path, surrounded by goblins and ogres, or will we see our duty through!? Shall we make our way to that city of horrors, and put an end to this horrific nightmare!?" He cried out, getting the attention of all those present, and all those still connected via the mass [Message] spell.

"So far we've failed, but with the power of the Espada we can make it! Tell me, do we stay here, and continue doing as we did before? Or will you back those that came here to help us? Will you leave all this work to a small group of mercenaries, when we are an army!?"

'"No!"' Came several replies at once.

"Good! Now charge!"

It worked, as the army began to go back into formation and act as one would expect of highly trained and skilled individuals to do. Now she could see that at least pushing back was possible with the rest of the army. Then, her attention went to the man who was still on top of the Gigant Basilisk, and the fact him being there was fiercely annoying it.

"You do understand the Basilisk could have broken free at any moment and killed you mid-speech?" She dryly asked.

"Naturally. However, given the circumstances and your usage of that spell, they needed something drastic to get their heads back in the game." He replied with a calm tone.

"Then, go join them. I'm about to put this thing to better use." Carmyn gruffly informed, which was both a strange and somewhat amusing sight to him, given her child-like appearance.

"Very well. I trust you know what you're doing." He casually said, jumping off the creature and walking away, picking up a few more swords as he did.

When he was far enough away, Carmyn released the Gigant Basilisk, which immediate went to bite her, just to be stopped by the casting of the spell, [Charm Beast]. This easily put even a Gigant Basilisk under her control and influence.

"Now, go and kill the non-humans!" She firmly ordered.

* * *

In a location further away, Cesar sat on top of a tree, his arms crossed as he counted the time, wondering when Nato would show up. He knew of the large human operation against Fale, and wanted to inform Nato about it. However, Cesar was surprised to see that Nato hadn't come to meet him at their agreed time, which was a day ago.

Since Nato was not one to normally miss these meetings, Cesar had come back today to see if he appeared. Of course, he had considered the fact Nato might have been found out, but he highly doubted it since he was very good at hiding his true intentions. Cesar had also considered the fact that he might be in Fale's territory, but that didn't make sense as Nato was rarely deployed to the front lines.

Leaning back on the branch, Cesar tried his best to relax. He felt that something was very wrong, and it did not settle well with him. As he tried to calm his mind a rock the size of an apple suddenly came rocketing toward him from the left, striking his side.

The impact was more than enough to break his arm as he was sent crashing onto the ground. Cesar hissed in pain, his right hand going to his left arm as he got on his back, and looked in the direction the improvised projectile had come from. To his horror, he saw Sabre casually emerging from the trees.

"Long time no see, Cesar.~" She purred, approaching him.

"S-Sabre? What are you doing here?" Cesar asked, getting back to his feet.

"I picked up Pantera's trail." Sabre replied nonchalantly.

Cesar's eyes widened briefly before he recomposed himself. He had taken so many precautions, and Pantera with her walks had put everything at risk. He knew that even if Sabre was the weakest of those that fell under the category of "Lord", she was enough to handle Pantera, not to mention his weakened self. He didn't know much about Sajin Komamura, so he couldn't say he would be able to beat her or not.

"Then why attack me? I did nothing wrong to you. I don't know where Pantera is."

Sabre tilted her head to the side, and then leaned down to pick a few strands of grass with her right hand. Placing them on her palm, she aimed it at Cesar, and blew on them, causing the strands to dart towards him like projectiles. They scraped past him, giving him several shallow cuts, along with one that sliced through his blind eye.

"Lie. I can tell you tried to hide her smell. But she's all over you, Cesar.~"

"Very well… Kill me if you see fit. However, you'll get nothing from it…" Cesar began, when her hand wrapped around his throat lifting him into the air.

"I can also smell you, Cesar.~ Somethin' tells me you live with her. Perhaps even mate.~ Fitting of weaklings like you. Of traitors." Sabre hissed, dropping him as if he was nothing.

"You'll die, Sabre. You will die if you go after her." He stoically declared.

"She's weak."

"There's another. Stronger than her. Stronger than you." Cesar defiantly informed.

"Still weak. But before that, I want to teach you a lesson." Sabre growled with a menacing grin.

"..."


	31. The Liberation of Asodosia II

Within the capital of the Beastman Country, in a small room in her workshop, Kana was working on putting together a being made out of several pieces of beastmen. This being the initial process in the creation of a Flesh Golem. This small room was covered mostly in shadow with only a single magical light source on the ceiling illuminating her work. Doing this by hand was a rather tiresome and prolonged process. However, when one found themselves in a situation where weaklings made up most of the population, one couldn't recklessly show off all of what they could truly do.

The dead flesh on the table, was made up of the head of a Zoastia, and the body of a gorilla-based beastman. Kana being in the process of finishing the last stages of attaching the head to the body, and once that was done, the appropriate spells would be added to give it puesdo-life. Caught in a state between life and undeath, it would be then be conditioned, and have just enough intelligence to understand and follow simple instructions. Then the creation of the Flesh Golem would be complete.

Suddenly her attention went to the shadows. She tilted her head slightly to the side as she picked up the presence of someone else in the room. In the shadows she could see the silhouette of the new arrival quietly, almost soundlessly, moving towards her. It was about the size of the average human, possessing a male humanoid shape.

Not something one would normally see on this side of the lines. At least, not in good enough condition to be walking around upright, and with the skill necessary to sneak up on most beastmen. When he finally emerged into the light, his humanity became very clear, and standing not too far from Kana was in fact a human.

His name was Apollo Fedele Casto, and for a long time now he had been under the employ of the one both him and Kana referred to as "master", the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord. He was of lean build, which fit him as an Assassin/Ranger. His complexion was slightly pale upon closer inspection, with large portions of his skin covered in tattoos. On his right ring finger was a tattooed a crown of thorns, and the design that went from his finger, up to his hand, and eventually led to a series of tribal-based patterns completely covering his right arm, and the right side of his upper torso.

On his left he had a few designs inspired by the religion known as "Buddhism" found in the southern countries, leaving that side much clearer than the right, yet still visibly marked, with designs on his hand and left shoulder. On his back was the unmistakable likeness, at least for those in the know, of the Dragon Lord he chose to serve.

On the base of his back, there were several symbols from a strange language that he had come into contact with, when he worked with one of the more cultured individuals in service to the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord. These symbols, when read in the common tongue, would spell out the name of his wife.

He was wearing loose black pants, dark silver-colored kneepads, and dark boots. He was in the process of covering his upper-body with a skin-tight high collar sleeveless shirt with a leather vest over it, and wore cuffs that were copper-colored. All of which had a very subtle sheen that hinted at magically enchanted gear.

Apollo had long black hair that was held in a high ponytail. On his right ear was a simple looking ear-cuff, and his eyes were quite literally the eyes of an eagle. This was a clear sign of how high he had risen in the Dragon Lord's consideration after several successes, as he had gone through several alterations to enhance his performance.

His eyes were replaced with those of an eagle-type beastman for greater eyesight. His ears, while still human in appearance, had also been altered for sharper and higher range of hearing, and overall all his senses were on par with a beastmen. In fact, due to his training as an Assassin/Ranger/Spy, one could say that his senses exceeded that of a Beastman Regular.

Other portions of his body were added on to, or outright replaced, to increase his strength, speed, and agility, along with giving him high poison resistance. This not only showed how valuable Apollo seemed to be, but further showed why his master was considered to be the peerless in the realm of necromancy. A being that not only could freely manipulate the flesh of dead, but could do the same with the flesh of the living.

"Good to see you managed to get away from that battle." Kana said in a neutral tone, her attention still on the body.

"Fale succeeded in causing enough confusion to allow me to do so." Apollo calmly remarked.

"Yes, I was wondering what he'd done to handle the human army."

"We were ambushed. Goblins on wolves attacked us from the side of the city, along with Beastman Regulars and ogres. From the exit to the path we were also attacked by ogres, and from the other side of the forest we were assaulted by a Gigant Basilisk that was lured there just to kill us. After a while, the side of the forest on the city's side was set ablaze." Apollo informed with a bored tone. Like he was talking about an event that had nothing to do with him.

"Grmph! I see Fale went against what was established." Kana growled, her tone turning somewhat deeper at the end.

"Oh? Well, it's my belief that the human side would have surely lost, were it not for the appearance of the Espada. They were quick to turn the tide of the battle there. At least, from what I saw in the distance, before I came here." He replied, still with the same calm, almost bored tone.

This caught Kana's attention, as she turned to face the spy, walking away from the table in the center of the room as she earnestly spoke.

"I was told that one of the Espada could use the 5th-tier spell [Teleportation]. The small one with the different colored eyes. Was she there?"

"Yes. Her and the big one named Inon."

"They turned the battle for the humans?" She asked with her head tilting to the side.

"From what I saw, yes."

Kana cupped her chin with her thumb and index-finger thoughtfully as she replied.

"Hmm... If two of them can do that... And there are more of them… Fale might not be enough…" Kana mumbled, going into deep thought.

"Huh... Should I try to turn things back in your favor?" Apollo casually asked, causing Kana to chuckle.

"There's no need. You've already done enough. Just make sure to get back and survive without being found out. In the case of Fale, let him fight them. Hopefully he dies, and the humans don't think too much on how he was able to set up a trap like that."

"Shall I eliminate him then?" The spy asked, a hint of murderous intent and bloodlust blowing off him like an invisible steam.

"Your eagerness is appreciated, but it's unnecessary. Even when I can understand why you would like this to be over quickly." She replied, seemingly causing him to take on a more outwardly relaxed posture.

While Apollo seemed relaxed, in his thoughts he was anything but relaxed, as he found himself faced with this ancient looking hobgoblin that seemed to know him very well. No, perhaps that was expected. He knew that when General Iain La Baran of the Dragon Kingdom contacted him to act as a regular Worker, he was doing so under the orders of their master.

A master that had informed him of the presence of a much more relevant pawn on the beastmen side. That being Kana. Meaning, that perhaps he should expect this ancient looking thing to know him so well. She was a valuable pawn as well, while Iain was a simple tool. A useful fool that betrayed his country for the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord.

"I'm glad you understand. My wife worries when I'm gone for a long periods of time."

"Yes, I know how your kind puts great value in time. Still, you have earned yourself at least one resurrection, and I'm sure the pay is not bad for you either." Kana remarked, with a almost mocking tone.

While Apollo normally wasn't one to talk back to his superiors, the remark about his "kind" did get his attention as he perked a brow. Taking into account the fact that Kana didn't seem to be the kind of individual to dislike a proper conversation, he decided to remark on her comment.

"Well, we who are not gifted with exceedingly long lives or immortality, can do little but value our time. Especially when it can be cut short so easily."

"Oh? And what about resurrection?"

"Don't misunderstand. It's useful sure. I'd just prefer to avoid death, than having it fixed for me." Apollo replied, causing Kana to scratch her chin in thought.

"Hmm... Fair enough. Then, what makes you think I'm not gifted with immortality?"

At that moment her voice once again turned slightly deeper, and her eyes became clear from behind her skull mask, allowing the spy to see them clearly. This leading to a flash of realization to fill his mind, as they looked ever so familiar. This was enough to stop Apollo in his tracks, lower his head slightly as he finally understood how serious the situation seemed to be.

"…Apologies…"

Apollo was stating his apology when sounds from outside stopped him halfway. Sounds that also got Kana's attention. They seemed to be muffled words and grunts, quickly followed by the doorknob on the large wooden door turning, the door failing to open only because it was locked. However, in the end this meant nothing, as whoever was trying to open simply pushed it open with no visible effort.

With the door flung open, the duo saw a figure covered in black fur. It was massive. So much so it had to lower itself so its head could look inside, revealing that the new arrival was Tomo. Even if Apollo wanted to hide, it was too late as he could feel Tomo's eyes on him. His gaze was piercing and overwhelming, and in no way like any other beastman he had come across. However, he could also clearly see that the new arrival had no interest in him, dismissing the human as his attention went to Kana.

"Why're you here, Tomo?" She asked, with a welcoming yet somewhat annoyed tone.

"I was told you know things." Tomo said, making his way inside and closing the broken door.

"I see... Leave us, Apollo." Kana instructed, leading to the spy vanishing back into the shadows without a moment's hesitation.

"And? What 'things' do you want to know?" She continued, focusing on Tomo.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about Crystal Tear." He said frankly, her interest now piqued.

While this had gotten her interest, she could feel how heavy the air felt around him. The quiet rage that filled his being was palpable with a simple mention of the name of the team that had killed his cub.

"You heard correctly. I do know 'things', and perhaps I know a bit about your quarry, but such information won't come for free." She plainly explained, getting him to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you want?"

"Just your body and your soul." Kana quickly replied, causing him to tilt his head, and narrow his eyes at her.

"Do you not understand?" She asked.

"I'm no fool. I understand perfectly."

"Then, do you agree?"

Tomo was somewhat taken aback by her suggestion of payment. He honestly couldn't understand why she would ask for something like that. After all, what would she gain from it? How would she collect her payment if he didn't die? And would this "deal" be relevant if she died?

"You think they'll kill me?" Tomo growled, letting some of his rage show.

"Oh, not at all. Your power is outstanding, and rare for your kind. As a Necromancer, I would be remiss for letting it go to waste, even in death." Kana replied in a very calm and understanding tone.

"Then, you'll have to wait for your payment. I won't die soon."

"I don't mind." Kana said in a relaxed tone.

"Grumph! Very well. Now, tell me what you know."

"Of course. But first…"

Kana lifted her right hand towards him, and a small light formed at tip of her index finger which she used to draw a symbol in the air, before then pushing it towards Tomo. The symbol quickly making its way towards him, it then made contact with him before then vanishing. Even if he didn't feel anything from this, it prompted a reaction from Tomo as his hand reached out, grabbing onto her neck as he lifted her from the ground.

"What did you do!?" He growled, their eyes truly meeting for the first time.

"I simple reminder for me. So, I know when to collect."

As her words entered his mind, Tomo focused on her eyes. They possessed vertically slitted pupils. Something he knew every well that a hobgoblin should not have. Letting out a low grunt at this revelation, he gently put her back down, allowing her to put some distance between them as she began to speak.

"Now then, let us start with the powers, abilities, and equipment of their leader, Cerabrate..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the beastman occupied city of Asodosia, the duplicate Grimmjow had his hands to his side, with his attention focused on a rather large hole in the wall. The area around him had been damaged by the different attacks Nato had thrown at him, including another usage of [Atmospheric Rift]. Grimmjow himself showed no real change since the start of their confrontation, and up until now having done little but play around with his determined opponent. Something that while effective, seemed to be failing to get Nato to actually give up.

This became all the more evident as his opponent stumbled from the wall Grimmjow had just sent him flying into with a kick. Nato looked half-dead. He was severely cut all over, which was caused by Grimmjow, and by his own high-risk attacks. The fact he was still walking seemed like nothing short of a miracle. His blade hung loosely from his hand, his right eye had been cut by his last usage of [Atmospheric Rift], while his left was still firmly placed on Grimmjow.

"Are you done?" Grimmjow asked while crossing his arms. His tone an odd mix of both annoyance and respect.

"N… Not… Not yet… I-I can do this all day." Nato replied, taking a stance.

"Cheh! What a pain. Fine, I'll show you your place." His opponent hissed, unsheathing his blade.

He then lunged at Nato, who even if he was at his best couldn't fully keep up with the duplicate's attack. Choosing to respond by preparing another [Atmospheric Rift], which he was sure would be his last. Yet, his preparations were for nothing, as Grimmjow then appeared next to him in a blur, and attacked him with upwards swing, slicing clean through Nato's left arm and leg, flooring him for good.

Having finished with this distraction, Grimmjow re-sheathed his blade, all the while keeping his attention on the still breathing form of Nato. Something that clearly took a great deal of willpower and effort to do now. Seeing this, the duplicate spoke up.

"Well? What do you have to tell me now?"

"Strong… Espada… strong…" Nato mumbled.

"Outside of the obvious!" Grimmjowed growled in impatient irritation.

"If ya' spoke… truth… I agree... you can rule us… Not as slaves…" The beastman began, pausing between gasps and huffs for air.

"Most do this outta fear… Our leader… izza monster… Without 'im… we'll stop this war… A good leader… will make us stop… attackin'…"

"Hoh... You're telling me, that if we get rid of your ruler, and replace him with someone else, this war will end? That's nice, but what do we gain from this?"

"Debt. We'll be in your debt. A wise ruler'll know that going against the strong is foolish. A wise ruler will show how useful we are." Nato replied, using the last of his strength to form a clear sentence.

Almost right away Grimmjow understood what this meant. If they killed the War Troll in charge, and had someone strong and loyal to them take on that role, they would have almost an entire nation under their influence. Just by the sheer power difference alone. Meaning the Beastmen Country could be theirs in almost no time at all. A small, toothy, and cunning grin decorated Grimmjow's face as he replied to Nato.

"Well... I guess that's better than nothing."

Having said this, he kneeled next to Nato, and materialized a green healing potion from the pack on his hip behind his back. He tried presenting it to Nato, who at first seemed to deny it. Most likely because of its color and foreign smell.

"Oi. Drink it."

"Y-You… poison me?" Nato mumbled, spitting some blood as he did.

"Huh!? Don't be an idiot! This will heal you!"

Nato looked at Grimmjow briefly, not fully understanding how this strange potion would heal him. However, even as he was laying there bleeding, he was still able to process the conversation that had just happened. He could tell that his opponent had believed his story, and that he had seen the worth his people would have if they simply had the right leader. For the first time in a long time, Nato felt like he could truly go in peace. That no matter what happened, he wouldn't have any real regrets. With this in mind, he opened his mouth, allowing Grimmjow to pour in the potion.

The effects were almost immediate, as Nato felt his lost vitality quickly returning to him, followed by popping and stretching sounds as his missing limbs began to take form. Right away he sat from the pool of blood he was laying in, and both his newly healed eyes going to both his hands. The right arm he had lost long ago had been restored! He couldn't believe what was happening, and did everything he could to make sure that it was real, from pinching himself to slightly biting his hand.

"Hey. Don't go and damage it right after you got it back." Grimmjow remarked with an eyeroll, prompting Nato to look up at him.

"Why? I was dead. No longer needed."

"Huh!? Who else would tell us about how your society works, and who to spare or kill, dumbass!? Now get on your feet. Someone's here for you."

As he said this, a vertical line formed in the air and then split apart, opening up a bright portal, whose light forced Nato to protect his eyes with his newly reformed right hand. This blocking his view from the individual that emerged from it.

"Why did they send you, Aaroniero?" Grimmjow asked in a bored tone, looking back at his comrade.

"We were free."

"Tsk. Whatever. Take him. He'll be useful to us. And Nato, make sure you do as you are told. It'll only better your people's chances."

"Ya' don't need ta' tell me. I kno' very well what's at stake." Nato growled back as he was sheathing his blade.

"Put this on ring and follow us." Aaroniero said with a friendly tone.

He presented Nato with a ring, who looked on in confusion as the duplicate used the terms "we" and "us" to described himself. Setting that aside, he put the ring on, that then morphed and adjusted its size to fit his finger. This immediately told him it was a magic item, which wasn't nearly as shocking as the bright portal he stared at in both awe and fear. Receiving a knowing smile from Aaroniero, he fought every instinct that was screaming "danger!", as he then followed closely behind into the light...

* * *

During Grimmjow's "conflict" with Nato, Harribel found herself battling the massive salamander. All the while, the group she was tasked with protecting took care of whatever Beastman Regulars that had not been killed by the creature. She made quick work of the beast as her current assignment allowed. Not to mention how she had to contend with a massive beast like the salamander was. Even so, she managed to wear it down, until ultimately the creature fell, being finished up with a stab to its head.

"I can't believe you actually did it! What sort of [Martial Arts] school did you go to?" The oldest rogue in the group excitedly said as he approached her.

"Did everyone make it?" Harribel asked, ignoring the question and acting as if nothing had happened.

"Everyone is alive. Even if some are in better condition than others, healing won't be needed." Hissa replied, approaching them, and giving Harribel a grateful look and nod.

"Ah, good. We can keep moving. Especially now they're aware of us." The elder said, now having his wits about him.

"Agreed. The sounds of battle and flames are enough to tell us something went wrong." Hissa added in concern, a glint of worry in her eyes as she stared off into the distance.

"We will meet up Grimmjow, then we can move out." Harribel frankly stated, turning her attention to the manor from where her fellow duplicate was emerging.

Right away all eyes went to his lack of proper armor, which fully exposed his upper body, including his large scar. It was very effective to distract the women of the group as their mouths hung open with an "O" shape, from their current objective. Not counting Harribel and Hissa.

"Can we get going now?" He asked in a disinterested tone, as he approached the group.

"Indeed. We were waiting for you after all, Grimmjow." Harribel replied.

"Keh. Great. Then, let's move along. This place is starting to bore me." Grimmjow casually said.

His demeanor stunned the group for a moment, before they then gave him admiring smiles. From their perspective, despite what should have been a hard fought battle that would have left them exhausted, he pushed on regardless without complaint. Instead he opted to forge ahead to liberate this city, and they couldn't help but respect him for it, even with the annoyed scowl he wore on his face.

With that, the group began to move deeper into enemy territory, leaving behind the large corpse of the salamander. As they moved away, a surviving wolf-type beastman stumbled back to his feet, having barely survived the attacks from the rogue. He began to make his way towards the manor, walking past the corpse of the creature. His mind was going through the utter humiliation he had gone through, when a bright portal opened to his immediate side, and massive dark-skinned humanoid emerged from it.

"Ugh... Why is it always me…" Yammy sighed, as he looked at the massive salamander.

"Hu…" The beastman began, before Yammy noticed him with a grin.

"A bonus! Suerte!" The duplicate happily declared, before grabbing onto and throwing the beastman into the portal.

After this he placed himself behind the corpse, and began to push it into the portal. All the while cursing those that thought it was a good idea to send him out to do the dirty work.

* * *

During this, somewhere near the center of the city, the beastmen were running in all possible directions, and having lost their will to fight. The source of their great fear was the uncountable trail of corpses left behind by Nazz, Leinas, and Nnoitra. Given the fact they were taking the situation seriously, their opposition was akin to that of paper, with nothing up until this point offering any significant delays. The only thing that really made them stop their progress was the necessary collection of bodies, which they sent back to Las Noches, using similar cube-like items they sometimes use to teleport.

"Don't run you cowards!" Nnoitra roared, kicking a severed head at a distant, escaping beastman with enough force to knock it out mid-run.

"Stop destroying the bodies, Nnoitra. Lumps of flesh are useless to us." Leinas growled in irritation.

"There's enough of them for what we need. What's the problem with mangling a few?" He said as he bisected the unconscious beastman with a twirling, running swipe of his weapon.

"... It's disgusting and unnecessary."

"Hah! Says the bitch, that uses explosions." The duplicate spat back.

"What did you…" Leinas went to say, when Nazz spoke over her.

"You can settle that later! We have arrived at a blockade."

The trio arrived within a small square, with the building in front of them, and several others toppled on their sides. This explained the noises they had heard not too long ago. As they looked around, already sensing several presences surrounding them, their attention eventually went to the individual standing on one of the large building's balconies. The beastman magic caster in service to Fale, Ev.

"You bastards! You did well making your way here, but your progress ends now!" She proclaimed in anger, firing a spell at the trio.

"[Acid Javelin]!"

The projectile's trajectory made it so it would ultimately hit Leinas' face, and to this the female Espada reacted by swatting the acidic projectile out of the way with her lance. But doing so in such a way that she hit Nnoitra in the face with it as payback for his earlier insubordinate comments.

"We don't have time for this! Either attack us or run away. Whatever you choose, the result will be the same. We will get to the front gates." Leinas resolutely shouted.

"Hmph... Even if we are one down." Nazz mumbled, looking down a seemingly knocked out Nnoitra.

"Bah! Our magic is superior to those of humans. We'll not be so easily defeated!" Ev declared, letting out a growl to signal her minions to attack.

From each side emerged several beastman magic casters that Ev has spent her life training, along with several other beastmen and goblins, who charged at the duo while the casters prepared to rain spells down upon the Espada, who in turn, simply went head-on against the enemy as if they were nothing.

Ev's opinion was quickly and violently changed, as the two Espada made quick work of the magic casters she had gone through all the work of gathering and/or training. In mere moments that work was reduced to nothing as the Espada moved as if in a blur. She was in shock, standing on the balcony motionless hearing nothing around her. That was until her eyes looked upon the field littered with corpses, and the Espada beginning to make their way towards her building, as if taking a casual stroll through the woods.

She panicked, rushing into the building and then desperately looking through her things, searching for something that could save her. A mysterious crystal that contained the 5th-tier [Teleportation] within it. This crystal, along with a few others, had been gathered by her during her life and travels outside her territory, in an endless search for magical knowledge. These crystals being mostly found by humans, who were then unlucky enough to catch her attention and were killed for them.

As she turned her study upside down, Ev came to a terrible realization: the crystal was missing. How was that possible?! She made sure it was safe, and only a select few of her people knew about it. None of them would dare to defy her, as all of them knew better than that. Unless, Fale somehow learned about it. Only he would risk facing her magic for something like that. She couldn't believe it. Fale had robbed her out of her only chance at survival.

"There you are." Came Leinas' calm, simmering voice from the open doorway.

Ev gulped. She could feel that this moment would define her future, and that she would either live or die, based on what she did next. Gritting her teeth, Ev began to gather her magical energy, preparing to blast the Espada with all she could give, taking a deep breath she turned around.

"[…"

Nothing came, because as soon as she turned around, Ev was greeted with a lance to the neck, allowing her to only let out a muffled gurgle before going limp, dead as if she was nothing.

"That bastard Nnoitra. I should kill him for that attitude of his." Leinas hissed, ignoring Ev as she fell on the floor.

Sighing, Leinas used another cube like item to teleport Ev's body to La Noches, before walking back to the entrance of the building where Nazz and Nnoitra were waiting.

"Leinas, you b…" Nnoitra was about to say, just to be interrupted by Nazz's blade swiftly placed upon his throat.

"Silence, Nnoitra!" He growled in anger.

"F-Fine."

"Same goes for you, Leinas. You can settle this later."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get going." She coolly remarked, beginning to walk away.

* * *

Fale was absolutely livid as he watched his plan crumble from a distance. The flames that were meant to swallow the forest and the humans were starting to die down, and could hear the cries of his minions dying, along with the loud groans of some unknown creature. He had already broken the window he was standing in front of, along with biting his lip to the point it drew blood, and now as he tried to think of his next move, his mind was being bathed by the mad shrieks and rantings from someone in a room not too far from him.

"Who's making that damned noise!?" He roared, looking around.

All cowered, completely silent, which would eventually lead to one of them suffering Fale's wrath in some shape or form. That was until luckily a wolf-type beastman entered the room, dragging with him a small, white furred male fox-type beastman with him. He was wearing leather made shamanistic garments, with a few feathers on his right, necklaces, and bracelets made out of small bones and feathers. He had painted several symbols on himself, including a stag shaped one on his face.

His name was Nemo, or at least that was what he said, as no one remembered having come across him, even if he said that he had come from this territory before he and his pack had left for the mountains. Only for him to return, fur turned white, and his mind broken. He was seen as bothersome, having been beaten to near death several times for his rantings, nad having managed to make it to this city simply because Fale found him amusing.

Currently, Nemo was on his back, recovering from the beating the same beastman who had dragged him in had given him, in an attempt to silence him. Surprisingly, it now seemed useless as he had wisely gone silent the moment his eyes fell on Fale.

"What is the meaning of this, Nemo?" Fale growled, looking down at the weak thing.

Much to the surprise of all present, and Fale's anger, Nemo began to chuckle, rolling so he was now face down on the floor, before continuing to push himself up, his chuckling slowly turning into laughing.

"Hehe... Haha... HAHAHAHAHA!... He comes for you, Fale!" Nemo declared in his mania.

"I'm in no mood for your ramblings, runt!" Fale roared back.

Instead of being intimidated, Nemo replied with tearing open his garments, revealing a large scar across his chest and the drawing of a buffalo's head on it. His eyes were crazed as he pointed at Fale.

"He comes for you, Fale! As I warned you long ago, the time would come for you to be judged for your sins. And now, listen! The White Buffalo calls for you! He's coming for you, Fale, like he did for me and my kin in the past. This is not your land, and he's here to take it back…" Nemo began, briefly stopping when Fale grabbed him by his ripped clothing.

"You'll be silent, if you know what's good for you! Remember who's keeping you alive, Nemo…" Fale spat, before Nemo interrupted him with laughs.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I'm already dead! But you can still live, Fale… the beast's keeper can be influenced… Not that someone like you'd ever give away anything!" Nemo growled back.

As he did so, he began to break down into sobs, as he remembered how he and his pack had not given up anything, and tried to appease the beast and those it served. As his memories went back to the past, something violently came rushing back in. Something that eclipsed the White Buffalo, and something he had been unfortunate enough to meet after he and what was left of his family managed to escape it.

"B-But don't worry, Fale… this is good land… Good land… You'll be able to keep your soul after it's done with you." Nemo said, before biting the hobgoblin's hand.

While Fale wasn't affected by this, the act itself could not gp unpunished. He easily lifted Nemo into the air before smashing him back onto the ground, which was enough to send the sound of broken bones and pierced flesh echoing through the room.

"You were saying?" He said, lifting Nemo back up.

"You… deserve it… Things like you… deserve it…" Nemo replied, bleeding from the mouth with a few fangs missing.

"… The White Buffalo's too good for you… and for those who follow you… This land's not yours! And we're all going to pay for what we've done!" He shouted in a frenzy, despite his injuries.

"Is that it?" Fale said, anger clear in his tone.

"No…" Nemo replied, spitting on Fale before continuing.

"I-I'm ready… only regret that the Wendigo didn't take me then… What about you… Fale?"

"I won't die, Nemo. But, you don't hafta worry. I'll make it painless."

Tightening his grip on Nemo, Fale turned to the window, and then launched the small beastman out of it. As he was flying into the outside world, he simply said "Finally", before splattering onto the ground below. Taking a deep breath, Fale calmed himself, feeling much better after having done something to let out some of his pent up rage. Now he felt able to fully take on the problem in front of him.

It was clear that a hands-on approach was necessary, and luckily for him that he still had some of his stronger warriors on standby just in case. Which along with him would surely be enough to take care of these Espada, and whatever had Nemo so worried.

"Get my weapon. I'm going to take care of this myself." Fale declared.

* * *

In the path, Fale's plan had truly crumbled, with almost all of its effects having been reversed by the arrival of the Espada. The humans had regrouped and were beginning to fight the beastmen back, killing all those who didn't manage to retreat back into the city. Their advance was more or less being led by Inon who indiscriminately killed any beastman within his range, with the White Buffalo killing those who were at a distance.

In Carmyn's case, after leaving the Gigant Basilisk to rampage through the nonhumans, she had taken the reigns of the magic casters, and organizing them into a healing and range attack based force. Without any dedicated archers and magic casters of their own, Fale's forces were being widdled down by the support the magic casters were bringing to the forces of the Dragon Kingdom, now that their ambush had been routed.

Having just dropped an armored Ogre with a single uppercut, Inon looked back at the weakening wall of the fire, managing to see a path to the city gates. Scanning his surrounding, he made sure the humans were winning before he worded his next instructions.

"Attack the gate! Force it open!"

In reply the White Buffalo, who was also just finishing running over an ogre, let out a groan, before turning its attention to the fire, and running through it to see its new orders through.

Seeing another group of people in need of healing, Carmyn began to make her way back to the ground, slowly deactivating her [Fly] spell, before her feet touched the dirt. With her attention focused on the injured as she cast [Light Healing], it seemed like she was completely unaware of a goblin emerging from a nearby bush, with a small bloodied spiked-mace in its hand. Seeing how its intended victim was completely unaware, it then jumped, just to get taken out by part of a broken sword thrown into it.

"Hey, now. You should pay more attention." The new arrival said in a good spirited manner.

Carmyn calmly looked at him, just to see that it was the same soldier who had talked the rest of the human forces into listening to her, regrouping, and then to keep pushing forwards.

"I knew it was there. It's just easier to swat it out of the way when it gets close. I can't waste mana." Carmyn replied in a disinterested tone.

"Oh? I apologize for the assistance then." He remarked with a smirk, his attention then going to the injured.

"That aside, why don't you go back to work,…" Carmyn began, pausing since she did not know his name.

"Captain Abel Cujo. And, as things are now, I prefer to make sure you don't waste mana, as you said. Especially when the Espada are our strongest force at the moment." He informed with a light-hearted smile.

"If you insist."

Carmyn then went to work on healing the downed groups, while Abel kept watch, with two swords still hanging from his waist, and another in his hands. As he scanned the area, he saw an injured wolf-type beastman approach them. The creature was covered in several cuts, and had an arrow in its left shoulder.

Abel was unmoved as the creature snarled at him, and menacingly motioning towards him with an axe. Letting out a sigh, Abel began to slowly approach the beastman, seemingly stumbling on something as he did so. While the stumbling did not affect him, it seemed to signal the beastman that was the time to charge. It let out a war cry and came at him with axe raised, just for Abel to back away from it. Taken aback by this act of cowardice, with the sport of the kill being taken away, the beastman intensified its attack, continuing until its foot came down on the spot Abel had stumbled on.

Immediately a sharp cry of pain echoed through the air, as a dagger pierced through the beastman's foot. With it stumbling back, it was left completely open to Abel's attack, who quickly closed the distance between them, performing a upwards swing that cut through the beastman's chest and right arm. This casued it to drop the axe, which Abel grabbed onto, and drove it into the creature's skull with full force, killing it.

Abel sighed as he saw his opponent's body drop. He was starting to feel tired, and while it was a pain, he knew this was to be expected when one found himself in such a mess as this mission. It had been some time since he had had to face such numbers of beastmen, but at least his body was holding up to the added strain.

Really, he felt himself lucky for having noticed the discarded dagger among the bodies of the fallen between him and that beastman. Even if he was sure he could have taken that beastman in combat, he didn't feel like he was in a place to waste his energy. Not with more battles to be fought. Including watch the back of one of the most valuable members of their forces in Carmyn of the Espada.

"I'm done. You can go back to work." Carmyn announced, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Are you sure? What will you do if your mana runs low?" Abel asked in concern.

"I guess, you would protect me in that case?" She asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Indeed. I would be foolish to risk the death of an Espada."

"Very well. Follow me."

* * *

Meanwhile, the White Buffalo had broken through the trees and was now making its way through the trap filled space between the forest and the city. Within the city walls, there were already beastmen waiting for it to get close, readying arrows and throwing spears. Most were hoping the beast would be taken down by one of the many traps in the area. In the end, it seemed like luck was on the beast's side, as it either activated no traps or those that were activated had no affect. So much so that a few arrows and spears were already hurled at it, just to bounce off of its hide.

Finally, the beast activated a trap right in its way, causing the ground to give way under its weight, dropping it into a deep pit with spikes at the bottom. This earned the White Buffalo several mocking cackles from the beastmen. Cackles that only grew louder as Fale and his group walked into the square that led to the front gates.

Fale was now carrying his weapon on his right shoulder. It a massive cleaver that ended in a rounded tip, was called the [Blood Cleaver]. A magic weapon he had acquired long ago, but only recently was it upgraded by his master. With this upgrade, Fale's weapon now allowed him to absorb his opponent's blood with it, so it could heal himself, or repair his weapon if need be, and boost its attack power with enough absorbed blood.

"What happened?" Fale asked, as several beastmen approached him.

"Beast tried to attack gate." A rat-type beastman replied.

"It was big. White." Another said.

That caught his attention, and he raised an eyebrow at this. Could this have been the White Buffalo Nemo had mentioned? Did this mean that the thing he was hearing from his base was dead? How disappointing. He had actually worked up some expectations from what Nemo had said, but in the end it seemed like he was just a mad rambler. Suddenly, a loud groan echoed throughout the area, followed by a loud declaration from the beastmen still standing watch over the gate.

"The beast rises!"

The ground in front of the pit-trap began to give way, as the mighty beast forced its way out of the hole. It seemingly suffered no ill-effects from the fall, or the spikes, and then continued its charge as if nothing had happened. The rest of the way to the gate offered no real resistance to the beast as it charged head first into the gates, and a single blow being enough to break them down as if it was nothing.

Then it stopped, scanning the area around it, as if seeing what it should do, now that the order to force the gate open had been seen through. After looking around for a brief moment, its eyes finally fell on Fale. As if it could see that he was the real target of its master's assignment.

"Kill it!" Fale declared, prompting all beastmen to attack the beast

As if replying in kind, the White Buffalo also resumed its advance, and easily ran over everything in its path, either trampling or sending its opponents flying into the air, and quickly cutting through the buffer between itself and Fale. The large hobgoblin simply grinned at this, preparing his blade for a massive blow. Tensing his muscles, he had completely ignored almost everything between him and the incoming beast that died.

When the final minion fell, Fale brought his blade down on the Buffalo with full force, and moving his body slightly sideways as he performed the motion, cleanly bringing it down on the beast, and hitting it right between the horns. The blow connected, but instead of breaking through, it was sent back, causing Fale to stumble backwards by the force behind the blowback of his initial blow.

Luckily for him, he was no longer within the White Buffalo's direct path, but he was still close enough that the creature's left horn slashed through his side, and pierced his left hand. Meaning that while he wasn't going to lose his hand, Fale quickly found himself being dragged along by the beast.

Even the extra weight was not enough to stop or even slow down the creature, as it abruptly turned back to continue its bloody rampage on the remaining beastmen. Fale could only hiss in pain and curse the beast, Nemo, and whoever else came to mind that he could possibly blame for this humiliation.

Yet, he knew that he couldn't go on like this forever, or wait for the beast to refocus on him. Taking into account there were still a few others to kill, Fale decided to free himself from the beast and recollect his thoughts. Given the fact he was still holding onto his weapon, Fale quickly sliced his left hand off, freeing himself from the Buffalo as it continued its rampage.

Fale rolled across the floor a few times, before going to his knees, and his right hand grabbing onto his newly created stump. Looking around, he went to see who remained, that he could order to protect him. Fale quickly realized he was alone, or that those that could possibly work as good shields were already dead.

Biting his lip, he cursed the current situation, understanding that he was defeated. However, he was not out of possible cards to play. Letting go of his stump, he picked up his weapon and placed the handle in his mouth, before producing the crystal he had stolen from Ev from his pouch. Giving the creature one last look, he swore his revenge on it and the humans, before activating the [Teleportation] spell and vanishing.

Shortly after, the White Buffalo dispersed into a plum of cold fog, after having been summoned back by Inon. This having been ordered by Nazz as he, Leinas, and Nnoitra arrived at the area the beast and Fale had just been in.

"Finally!" Leinas declared, letting out a sigh.

"Still, no signs of Fale." Nazz remarked.

"Hm? Perhaps he ran away." Nnoitra suggested with a yawn.

"Or he is somewhere around here." Leinas remarked, motioning to the piles of flesh the Buffalo had left behind.

"Or he escaped using magic. I did sense something as we came here." Nazz said.

"Perhaps so." The female Espada mumbled.

"Why don't you try to search the area for him? Your senses are the best for this. Nnoitra and I will clear out anything else of the enemy that might remain."

"Fine…" Leinas sighed, beginning to walk towards the corpses.

With that the battle for Asodosia, was essentially over, and most of the city's population of beastmen, goblins, and ogres had either been killed off, or fled from the Espada, and the beastmen remaining at the path were few and far between. The enemy force was no longer a threat, with just a few scattered groups of beastmen that needed to be wiped out. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cesar's camp, Pantera was resting in one of the long built shelters, not because she was tired, but simply because she had nothing better to do. All the while Sajin sat by the entrance, awaiting Cesar's return.

As Pantera let out a yawn, preparing herself for a nap, her senses then picked up on something moving through the forest, slowly approaching the camp. Even if she couldn't pick up the smell, she could tell it was something much larger than Cesar. Apparently Sajin had also picked up on this as well, as he was already on his feet when Pantera emerged from the shelter, and their collective attention focused on the same spot within the forest.

It was from that very direction that a large projectile was hurled at them. A projectile that upon closer inspection was revealed to be Cesar's body. Sajin was quick to place himself in the way of and grabbing onto him before he could smash into Pantera.

Cradling Cesar in his arms, Sajin was quick to examine him, and see how injured he was, or if he was even still alive. All the while Pantera's attention was still on the forest from where a stranger eventually emerged. Sajin could pick up on the new presence, and he only looked at its source when he managed to determine that Cesar was in fact still alive, even if barely. Standing at the edge of the camp, was one of the Beastman Lords, Sabre.

"So, who's next?" Sabre said, giving the duo a large toothy grin.


	32. The Liberation of Asodosia III

Sajin felt unsure of what he should do, as his attention went from Sabre, to Pantera, to Cesar and back. He could tell how strong Sabre currently was, and also had a pretty good idea of how strong Pantera is. The difference between them was considerable. He could also tell the difference between Sabre and himself, which only served to feed into his current predicament.

Should he take Sabre on in his own? No. He couldn't simply do that. After all, he had not been given any orders to go all out. Especially with witnesses around to see him do so. Then perhaps he could convince Pantera do join forces and attack Sabre together? While not his preferred option, it would help to hide his power, and make sure she was safe. Having made up his mind, his attention went to Pantera, just to see that it was already too late, as the former-Queen of the Beastmen was already charging at Sabre.

Pantera had easily closed the distance between herself and her opponent, jumping at Sabre with the intention to attack her eyes. Sabre calmly side-stepped to her right, before bringing up her closed fist, landing a devastating uppercut on Pantera. This sent the older female beastman onto the ground, along with blood and a few teeth.

"Pitiful." Sabre said with a scornful tone, looking down on Pantera.

Quickly rolling back to all fours, Pantera briefly raised a hand to her face to examine the extent of the damage, before she jumped away from Sabre. She always preferred to have some distance between herself and her prey, before then going on the offensive. All the while Sabre nonchalantly picked up a small rock from the ground, going as far as taking her eyes away from Pantera as she did so.

"So, what's it like livin' like a rat~?" She mockingly asked, looking back at Pantera.

"Silence! Younglings like you should know their place." Pantera roared back, taking a stance.

"Like you under Cesar~?" Sabre asked with a grin and head-tilt.

Letting out an infuriated growl, Pantera activated her [Tiger Step] art to enhance her speed and agility, as she once more went on the offensive. Using this momentary advantage she quickly went around Sabre, placing herself in the perfect position to take out her spine. However, this meant she had to deactivate her [Tiger Step], so she could use an ability that could actually damage the stronger Sabre.

This left her open to an attack. Something she knew would happen, but when Sabre lifted her left hand with the rock facing Pantera, she didn't think much of it. That was until the rock shot out of Sabre's hand. Had Pantera kept a more active lifestyle, then perhaps she could have dodged the blow, but as she was now, past her prime, she could do nothing as the small projectile struck her in the gut, and exited out her back.

"Boring." Sabre said, as she whipped around, striking Pantera in the face with her fist.

Pantera was sent onto the ground, with her consciousness already fading. Her body was unresponsive as she saw Sabre pick up the same rock as before, obviously readying for the final blow.

"I'd neva' let weaklin's… like Cesar… touch me…" Pantera mumbled as she choked on her own blood.

"So?"

"... shows… how you're still… that same brat… Tomo should'a killed…" Pantera remarked, motioning to her opponent's scar.

"Kehehe... 'Seems I can't learn my lesson.~" Sabre chuckled, preparing the final blow.

"..."

At this point Pantera had allowed her consciousness to drift away. Something that somewhat irked Sabre, as she wanted to see her reaction when the rock went through her head. As she went to "fire" her projectile, as massive hand fell on her wrist, quickly wrapping around it with enough strength to force her to drop the rock.

Looking at the being that now stood next to and over her, she was faced with the strange beastman that was standing next to Pantera when she arrived. He was strange due to the fact that while he seemed a wolf-type beastman, he was far larger than any she had seen before. In fact, his size reminded her of Tomo.

Sabre had no idea when he got so close to her, demonstating a speed that completely contradicted his size. She also was taken off-guard by his strength. Though it still wasn't anything she could not handle, as she pulled her arm hand away from his grip, and spoke with genuine curiosity in her voice.

"And you are?"

"Sajin Komamura." He stocially replied.

"Sabre.~ Now, why don't ya' step aside? I'll kill you later."

"I will not allow you to do as you wish, Sabre. That is my duty." Komamura announced, drawing his large, katana-like blade.

Sabre grinned, stretching her limbs and drawing her claws, which seemed to glow as she activated her own special ability she called, [Wolverine's Claws]. Her senses were telling her that this would be an interesting battle, and had knowledge enough that she knew that any who wielded the type of weapon that this "Sajin" did would be quite skilled.

Growling with bloodlust, she went on the offensive. An act that was met in kind by her opponent who brought his blade down with a mighty swing. She managed to avoid it, gaining a much needed opening to try to claw at his eyes with her right hand. This attack was blocked by Komamura's left gauntlet, but he wasn't finished. He then managed to grab onto her arm, and easily send her flying into the direction of the camp.

Managing to ram her claws into the ground, Sabre stopped her momentum, preventing her body from being sent into something. Going back into a vertical position, she took another stance, revealing the fact she had picked up several small rocks when she stopped her body.

Presenting them to Sajin, she concentrated her Ki, revealing to him her [Monk] abilities. Embedding Ki into the rocks and her fur, this allowed her to make them change into the shape of springs, before releasing the tension on them, and firing the rocks at him. Sajin wasn't fazed by this, as he shot towards her with surprising speed. Using his free hand's gauntlets to block the improvised projectiles, this left his other hand free to attack Sabre with an upwards swing.

Sabre herself was more than happy to accept the challenge, then bringing her right hand down on the rising blade. It was a seemingly perfect move, had not Komamura slightly changed the trajectory of his weapon, so it went under her hand, and then sliced her arm in half.

Letting out an agony filled cry, her left hand wrapped around the stump as she stumbled backwards, her mind racing through everything that happened so far. It should be impossible for someone like him to be that strong, that fast, and to be able to move so well with that size. It reminded her of when, in her youth, she decided to challenge Tomo. However, in that case she was only left with a scar. There was just no way that he could compare to Tomo. It was simply impossible!

"Damn… it...!" She growled in between gasps of air.

Trying to recompose herself, her mind went over those same thoughts again. It was impossible for him to be that strong. Of course, how could she have thought otherwise? After all, when she fought Tomo, he didn't even try. There was no way this was also the case here, could it?

"[Wolverine's Courage]!"

The change in her was immediate, as the technique she had called forth allowed her to calm down, and regain her composure and focus. To the point she could even ignore the pain of a missing arm. Focusing her Ki, she managed to stop the bleeding as she prepared her next move...

"[Claw Edge]!"

Taking on a stance, Sajin saw how her claws began to glow as the sunlight reflected off of them. While he wasn't exactly worried, this told him that he has held back for long enough. Now was the time to take her out, since Sabre was preparing for what seemed to be her ultimate blow. Sajin placed a bit more speed and power into his swing, as he then shot forth in a burst of speed that caught Sabre by surprise, and sliced through her chest, resulting in a bloody explosion as she fell on her back.

Sajin sheathed his blade after a few forceful, abrupt swings to dislodge whatever blood remained on it. Looking down at a dying Sabre, he decided to show respect towards the fallen Beastman Lord after seeing her skill in battle. He knew she was dying, bleeding heavily from her wound, which strangely overlapped with her old scar. He did nothing when her eyes went to him, and she lifted up her shaky arm, pointing at him.

"Geh, hehehe… Pretty good...~"

She mumbled with a blood soaked chuckle and strange smile. Her arm then fell upon her chest, her eyes went to the sky, and a final breath escaping her before life left her body.

Turning his attention away from the dead Beastman Lord, Sajin looked at the fallen Cesar and Pantera, making sure his initial assumption was right. Even from the distance he was certain that it was. Both of them were dying, in severe shape, and while it seemed like Pantera could be saved with normal healing potions, he wasn't sure about it. In Cesar's case, it wasn't even a question. He was beyond normal healing potions.

Now, there was only one option. Namely, using the Espada's green healing potions, which Komamura knew was a decision that he could not make alone. Luckily, he had his ring, which allowed him to communicate with the rest of his team. In this case he made contact with the being that had chosen him as his head servant. Nazz, or the Cero Espada, Naz'da'gar Cyddrunarth.

[Naz'da'gar-sama, are you there?] He asked, waiting for a response.

[I am, Sajin.] "Nazz", replied in a neutral tone.

[I have defeated one of the Beastman Lords, Sabre.] Sajin informed, leading to a brief pause before Nazz replied.

[How did it go?]

[She was strong, but nothing I couldn't handle. I believe that if the rest are like her, they shouldn't be much trouble.]

[Understood. Still, we cannot ignore the fact that there might be a significant difference in power between those ranked as "Beastman Lord".] Nazz sternly pointed out.

[Of course. There was also something else I must ask. Am I allowed to use our healing potions?]

[Was someone injured?]

[Yes, and I fear that normal potions won't be enough.]

[Hmm... Very well. I have faith in your judgment, Sajin. Do as you see fit.] Nazz said in a calm, reassuring tone.

[As you wish.]

With that their link was cut, and Komamura was quick to act. Materializing two green potions from the pack on his hip, a magic item that allowed all members of the team to carry over 100 items, he gave Cesar and Pantera each a potion. In Pantera's case, the potion healed the current injuries she had received from Sabre's attack.

Meanwhile Cesar, much like Nato, benefited from not only the healing of his current injuries, but also the ones he had suffered in the past. His missing fingers grew back, his scars vanished, and eyesight returned to his left eye. After a few moments, he began to return to full consciousness with a weary groan.

Cesar sat back up, feeling a sudden rush of vitality going through him. His hands quickly went to his body, scanning for any injuries, and it was then that he felt the difference. His motions stopped as he noticed that he could see the things through his once blind left eye. He froze, unsure of what to feel, or what to think, and while he was in this state his right hand went to the groud, allowing him to feel the sensations of his newly reformed fingers. Shock once again froze him as he saw his reformed digits.

"W-What did you do to him?" Pantera's shocked voice rang out.

Cesar's attention went to her, his face still frozen in a dumbfounded expression, while Pantera's expression was much like his as she saw him completely healed, like nothing had ever happened.

"I healed him and you both." Sajn stocially replied, empty potion bottles still in hand.

"W…" Pantera went to speak, but Cesar spoke over her.

"That's enough, Pantera. Sabre's dead?" He asked, getting back up as he looked at Sabre's fallen form with a blank expression.

"She is."

"Good. Get rid of her body. Wrap her in whatever you can find, and take her away from here."

"She could give us some good meat. She owes us as much for this attack." Pantera argued. with a growl.

"No. If her smell lingers, it might get us more unwanted attention." Cesar calmly argued, getting an annoyed growl from the female.

"Is it that bad?" Sajin calmly asked.

"You might've defeated her, but among our strongest, she's the weakest. We can't risk it."

Sajin gave him an understanding nod, and began to gather whatever he could to wrap her body to take it away. Of course, he didn't plan to bury it. As soon as he got far enough away from the camp, he would send the body back to Las Noches. While he was gone, Cesar was still going through the latest events in his mind when Pantera then confronted him.

"Are you going to ignore this!?" She hissed.

"Hmph! I'm ignoring nothing." He dismissively replied.

"He killed Sabre. I saw her body. That was not a true fight."

"It's good to see your eyes are still sharp." Cesar said, with with a dismissive tone as he began to walk away from her.

"Don't mock me, weakling! How strong are these Espada supposed to be?" Pantera asked with clear aggitation.

"Obviously they're stronger than we could've predicted. And since most of them are human, I'd say we're lucky."

This took Pantera aback, as she truly did not know that the rest of these Espada were humans. She had assumed that their number would have more turncoat beastmen like Sajin. This revelation however, almost made her go pale, as she knew what humans thought of them. Even if some of it was warranted.

"H-How can ya' be so calm!? They're goin' ta' kill us all!" She shouted in a state of near panic.

"They won't. Of that I'm certain." Cesar firmly declared, with an intensity that left Pantera in stunned silence.

"..."

* * *

Meanwhile in Asodosia, the entirety of the human forces had made it to the front gate, and the area cleared so that a camp could be set up, and soldiers could be healed and rested if need be. Out of the original force of 7,000 sent through the pass to liberate the city, only 4,371 had survived.

Though the losses could have been much worse, were it not for the timely intervention of the Espada. They who brought someone who could shockingly tame a Gigant Basilisk, which was now watching over their camp like a sort of guard dog, and assisted in clearing the area of enemy corpses by eating them. An irony that was not lost on the humans to be sure.

Naturally, it was a massive shock to the human forces when they saw the city basically emptied by only three individuals. This coupled with the actions of Inon and Carmyn, had almost immediately raised the Espada to the status of heroes. However, even the most eager of them knew, that now was not the time for celebration. While the Espada was instrumental in freeing the city from the grip of the beastmen, they had still not thoroughly searched through it. Thus came the need to look for human survivors.

To search the city, several groups were created, these being made up of at least five individuals, with at least one individual skilled at tracking, and at least one healer. In the case of the Espada they were split in duos, with only Grimmjow ending up alone. Their groups were the smallest since they had showed to be capable fighters on their own.

Carmyn and Inon were placed in a group with Captain Abel Cujo, as well as a ranger from Grimmjow's group, and Harribel to lead another soldier. They didn't have to go far to find some sign of human survivors, as they stopped at a rundown looking building, whose second floor had completely collapsed, and windows had been boarded up. On top of the entrance was a wooden sign with the word "Meat" sloppily written upon it.

While the ranger took the lead, Inon and Abel followed him closely, taking the true lead when their guide stopped in front of the door. Giving the group a nod, Inon placed his hand on the doorknob and pushed the door inwards causing it to collapse on the floor. This prompted a beastman to lunge at him from the dark. The Espada didn't even take its features into account, delivering a single deadly punch to it, before taking the time to examine its features. The attacker was a hyena-type beastman that wore an apron made of skin, and had a large cleaver in his right hand.

Not long after the door was opened, did the group smell the pungent aroma of flesh, with those more experienced recognizing it as human. Inon and Abel took the lead as they walked inside the darkened room, which was soon lit as the other soldier in the group removed some of the boards from the windows, allowing them a clearer look at their surroundings.

This had at one time been a type of shop, but it was now a shell of its former self, with trash in the corners and several pieces of human bodies displayed upon the counter. However, the smell did not come from here, but from a door that was behind the counter, slightly opened so the smell could escape.

"I would suggest those who are weaker of stomach to go outside and keep watch." Abel gently suggested.

With that the soldier and ranger excused themselves, opting to patrol the area instead of having to see what lay beyond that door. Especially when both were rather young, and probably were not used to seeing such things.

"You two?" Abel asked in a neutral tone.

"We're here for this." Inon said plainly.

"What he said. Come on. Let's get this over with." Carmyn added with a gruff.

"If you insist." Abel replied, as he then pushed the door open.

The sight was much like that of a butcher shop, however in the place of pigs, or some other animal, there were several humans. Men, women, and even children all types of ages and body types. While the room was colder than the outside, it was nowhere near cold enough to maintain human flesh. Perhaps because whatever magic was in play was not fully understood by those that had taken over this establishment.

Naturally Abel was the first one to go in, as he had seen things like this with some regularity for a considerable amount of time. Second was Carmyn, taking a few steps in until she stopped, turning around after noticing Inon was not going after them into the room. She looked up at him, his eyes were on the floor as he actively did what he could to not look at the bodies, while his own was rather stiff.

"Abel, go on ahead, I'll catch up." She calmly said, getting a nod from him as he walked away.

"What's wrong?" Carmyn asked her comrade.

"… I'm... sorry but… I don't know if I can go any further." Inon replied, his voice wavering.

"Is it the smell?" She asked with an understanding tone.

"No... I just don't think I am able to see anymore of this. Not now."

This was surprising, shocking even, to see Inon show so much of his feelings. To show so much of himself. This in itself was enough to affect Carmyn to some degree. After all, there had always been a reason that she liked to go around on his shoulder beyond the convenience. He was tall, strong, and almost unmoving, but now she finally saw him move.

"Fine. Wait outside then. We shouldn't be long."

Having said this, Carmyn walked after Abel, leaving Inon behind. On his face a somewhat lost expression formed as he saw her lack of a reaction. Perhaps it was for the best. Perhaps this was just another way for him to understand why she was the leader of their duo, beyond the respect he had for her as an elder, her skill, and knowledge.

As Carmyn walked further into the room, she saw that Abel had stopped, and was waiting for her to catch up to him. Meaning that he probably heard the conversation between her and Inon.

"You were waiting for me?" She asked, with a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Ah, sorry about that. I couldn't help but listen in. I found your reactions interesting." Able replied, continuing his walk.

"How so?" She curtly asked.

"Well, I've been seeing things like this for a while now, so I'd like think I've seen almost all reactions. However, there's still something refreshing in seeing a child consoling a giant, and managing to keep her wits above her when he couldn't." He casually replied, his eyes still looking through the room.

While the situation was a rather uncomfortable one, Carmyn couldn't simply let go of the fact she was just called a "child", her face twisting at the sound of this. Something Abel was quick to pick up on as his lips curled into a slight smile.

"No need to say it. I know you're not a child."

"How'd you figure?"

"The way you act. Your eyes…" Abel began, when she spoke over him.

"What about my eyes?"

"They lack something a child's eyes should never lack." He replied with a rather somber tone.

"Still, I am surprise you're taking this so well. Even the most hardened of individuals falter from time to time. It is common for it to happen to those that come fight this war. After all, not many can interact with beastmen after being in this type of environment."

Was her reaction that surprising? That was the question going through Carmyn's mind. She had always viewed death as freedom. Freedom from the things that might affect a person in life. Of course, sometimes that was not the case, depending on if that person died because of a certain spell, or was for some reason still attached to this realm.

Even so, as she looked at these poor people, she knew that they, at the very least were free from whatever things the beastmen did to them when they were alive. Though dead, they were free. It made her think back to how she was before she met Aizen. Someone that was living her life waiting for death, finding ways to pass the time with research and experimentation.

"While I understand why people would react like that, I only see flesh around him. There isn't much we can do for them. Even if we could bring them back, I doubt many would want to come back after what they went through. I believe that it's too late for them. Some might want to honor them for what they have done, and what they are, and I have no problems with that. However, I believe that we cannot let this affect us, and we should focus on making sure this no longer happens to others." Carmyn firmly informed, getting her a curious look from Abel.

"Huh. I couldn't have put it better myself. Which makes me wonder, have you ever been part of a war or similar conflict?"

"No. Why you ask?"

"I was curious. I've met and heard of people with similar view points to ours, but I saw them crumble when faced with situations like this. In my case, I started off similar to your partner, Inon. Perhaps a bit more open than him, but with time and all our failures I ended up like you. I was wondering if it was similar for you." Abel replied, his eyes falling on a large metal door in front of them.

"Actually, for the most part I had always cared little for the dead. Or the living for that matter. Then, I met the Espada and that eventually changed…"

Carmyn's words eventually drifted to silence, as she pondered on the slight lie she had just told Abel. The change wasn't so gradual as she had made it seem. It was actually much more abrupt, and surprising to the point she was taken aback by it at first, even if she never talked about it. With time, as she looked at her fellow Espada, especially the Dragon Lord, she ended up coming to the conclusion this change came from some kind of influence the female elf she had been fused with had on her.

"… That aside, what's behind this door?" Carmyn asked, finding herself wanting to change the subject.

"Again, if you want you can go outside, I'll call you back in a moment." Abel said, as he went to open the door with a somber expression on his face.

"I already told you I'm fine with dead people."

"I know. But even people like you, like us, are not entirely ready for the terrors of life. So, if you are going to stay, step aside."

Right away Carmyn understood what was beyond the door. It was not the dead bodies of those that had suffered horrors at the hands of the beastmen. It was those that had gone through said horrors, and were still alive.

With a large groan the metal door was forcefully opened, revealing to Carmyn a small room, from where an even worse smell emerged. The only light came from a small source of light on the ceiling, showing there were ten humans inside, three women, two man and five babies, with two of the women still pregnant. All of them were either wearing rags or were naked, and some were visibly malnourished. Their eyes were empty, vacant, not even reacting to the new arrivals.

Carmyn felt an invisible force wrap around her heart as it began to race inside her chest. She had expected this, but in the end it seems like her preparations were for naught, as she felt her mind race through all kinds of emotions upon seeing this. She now more than anytime before though that the Beastmen were something that needed to be punished, and that this war had to come to an end.

All the while feeling massive amounts of pity and concern for the people that were not killed by them, her eyes briefly went to Abel, who was slowly breathing in and out. Now regaining his composure as best he could, in order to maintain the image he should as a captain. His attention was fully on them, as he straightened his posture and spoke.

"We are here to free you. The beastmen are dead. You're safe now."

Some of them looked at him, before looking back at whatever their eyes were focused on before they had opened the door. For the first time in a while, Carmyn felt unsure of what to do, feeling the situation simply overwhelming her. Then she felt Abel's hand on her shoulder, and for a brief moment, her brought her a measure of warmth and comfort to her.

"This is Carmyn. She will heal you, and make sure you're all healthy. I'll go and make sure the beastmen are all gone."

Having said this, Abel began to walk away, leaving Carmyn alone with the group. Upon hearing his words, they finally began to move, as those that were carrying the children, started moving towards her like zombies.

"My child is sick. Please help him. They beat us if the children die."

"..."

* * *

In another section of the city was the group of Nazz and Leinas, accompanied by Elim, Hissa and a healer. They had made their way to a stable that was connected to a small building, and it seemed like during the city's better days, one could have arranged trips around the city in horse pulled carriages.

Having looked through the building first, they found several emptied out rooms, with either mattresses, blankets, or straw on the floors. All of them drenched in a certain smell that did not seem all that foreign to them. Finding nothing else, they decided to move to the stable, via a door that connected it to the building they were currently in. The stable was massive in size, with about 12 sections on each side, where one to two horses would normally be kept at a time.

The smell was unbearable, along with low sounds that came from the sections, which were followed by the groaning of chains from time to time. The first to be affected by this was the healer, who placed a hand over her mouth before she ran back into the building. Hissa seemed somewhat unaffected, while Nazz for the time being was an impossible read. Leinas was doing her best to wave the smell away, while Elim was also starting to feel nauseous.

"Try not to puke on any of us." Hissa said in an empty tone as she looked at her leader.

"Ugh... Don't mock me." Elim angrily said, despite the fact he looked pale.

"What are you two talking about?" Leinas asked while looking back at them.

"He has a weak stomach." Hissa nonchalantly replied.

"Really?"

"Not you too… Yeah, I do. When I'm in combat, the adrenaline and some potions help, but without them some things just get to me."

"Then, why not take more?" Leinas asked.

"I used up all of mine in the battle."

"Silence. We have other things to take care of now." Nazz firmly said, his attention on one of the sections.

All eyes went to the same place as his, and there they all saw a space that could comfortably keep two horses. There was still hay on the floor, a few foul-smelling buckets in a corner, and six women inside. They were either naked or in rags, with most of them having claw and bite, marks on them, along with chains connecting either a wrist or neck to the walls around them.

Some were laying on the floor, others were sitting together in the corners, while some had turned their focus to the newcomers. These had begun to approach them with what one could say to be carnal intent, if said person was into the most depraved, twisted, and inhuman things in existence.

They stopped only because the section had low gate to keep them inside, along with the chains, yet their arms reached out, calling out for them, saying all kinds of things that degraded them and the group. The looks in their eyes was not unlike that of a haze, or a trance. Like it was something that they were doing without being consciously aware.

Elim found himself slowly stumbling backwards, not noticing he was approaching another section, he did this until his back eventually went up against the gate of said section. Now, there are beings that always act in the same way, as long as a certain routine is kept. However, at the times that routine breaks, the being acts out. Elim found himself now doing something no beastmen had ever done when they were in charge; breaking the routine and allowing someone to act out.

A scream echoed throughout the stable, as Elim felt a woman bite his neck, with one of her arms going across his chest. Her strength was impressive, forcing Elim to elbow her away from him, not noticing that her other arm had swiftly taken his sword away from its sheath. However, he failed to notice it right away, as his hand went to his neck where some blood had been drawn. His own scream, not only got the attention of his group, it had in fact brought the entire stable alive. Filling it with screaming, crying, and all kinds of degrading shouts.

"What did you do!?" Leinas loudly asked, looking at him.

"I-I didn't do anything. It was her." Elim replied, motioning to that specific section.

Leinas' attention went to where he was pointing, and in that section there were eight women. One of them seemed to have died recently. Probably right after the beastmen were taken out, while the rest, expect for one, were all sitting in their corners hugging each other, while looking on with empty expressions.

The final woman had a savage look in her eyes, holding Elim's sword in her right hand, while her left hand seemed mangled from her having forced it out of her chain. The woman's posture was not unfamiliar for Leinas, as she had seen cats protecting their litter. So this woman, while not their mother, she had taken on the role of leader in this group.

"Should I kill them?" Hissa coldly asked, looking at Nazz.

"What did you say?" Nazz asked, his voice sounding surprised at her words.

"Kill them. Isn't that better than what they are now? I'm an assassin. I can live with it."

"..."

Before Nazz could reply, a loud roar-like sound echoed throughout the area, which then seemed to cower all of the women into silence. Even calming down the one that had attacked Elim. This sound also gained the group's attention, given it's animal-like characteristics. However, these worries when a human voice followed it.

"I'm in the last section to the left." Came a man's voice.

"I'll go. You examine the rest of the sections." Nazz instructed as he began to make his way to the source of the voice.

Making his way there, Nazz turned to look in on the section, to see that there was only one individual there. It was a man, with a sizable beard, pronounced muscles, and was completely naked, with chains connecting his wrists and neck to the walls around him. His eyes seemed to have real life in them when compared to the rest.

"Apologies if I startled you all, but after some time being forced into living like an animal, acting like one becomes easier."

"So, that sound was you then?" Nazz asked, making sure he was understanding things properly.

"Yes. These women have been forced into living... Shall we say, a very specific kind of life, and are prone to acting out from time-to-time. When that happens, normally a shout or a roar stops them. That's what I tried to do."

"I see... Then what about you? What did you do here?"

"Well… I sometimes was used to create some children. Other times I was forced to fight other prisoners to the death, and a few times I was even 'lucky' enough, to share a floor with my captors... Hah!" The man replied, with a desperate and mad sounding laugh at the end.

"Well, we have cleared out the city, and are here to take you home…" Nazz began, pausing since he did not know the man's name.

"Captain Virgo Sacerdos. I was part of some of the teams unfortunate enough to be sent to explore this area a few months back."

"Hold on for a little while longer. People will be here soon enough."

"Oi. Could you at least remove my restraints?" Virgo asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Of course. My apologies." Nazz said apologetically, before then cutting the man's restraints with blindingly quick slash that left the man speechless as he walked off.

Much like Nazz had said, eventually another larger group from their base camp showed up, taking on the duties of helping the poor women. However, Nazz's group didn't move right away, as they were still recovering from what they had seen, and thinking where they were going to go next.

Feeling better, Elim decided to go check on Leinas to see how she was doing, and perhaps get a conversation going. However, his plans were put to a quick end when he saw her approach Nazz, who simply stood in place watching the city.

"What's wrong?" Leinas asked while approaching her partner, and getting no reaction.

"Hey. Don't tell me this got to you too? I need at least one of us to keep it together..."

While Leinas had dealt with beastmen before, she had never seen anything on this scale, and even for her it was starting to be too much. She felt disgusted with everything around her. To the point it reminded her of the early days of her curse, leading her to feel somewhat lost.

This made her hope that at least the Dragon Lord would work as a pillar of strength for her, like what Aizen eventually was when he freed her from her curse. However, as she felt the air swirl around him, and saw his clenched fists, she could see things were not going to go her way.

"I could end this..." Nazz finally spoke in a low, venomous tone, pausing for a moment before speaking again.

"I've reduced much stronger countries to ash for less. I could do it again."

"Don't you say that. Just think of the problems that'll get you into with Aizen." Leinas argued in a cautionary tone.

"I know that! But I never thought this would affect me this much. In the end the fusion affected me more than I expected." Her partner angrily remarked, crossing his arms.

"Good. Let that part calm you down, because while I agree with burning them for this, I will not risk the mess doing that will get us into. Got it?" Leinas firmly said.

"I've already decided to approach things differently. You know that! But deep down, I want to reduce all of this to ash. That's not so easy to let go of!" Nazz nearly shouted, to the point some of those nearby heard him.

"What now? Are you going to do it? Or are you going to move on, get your head back in the game and continue this? I have no need for a partner and a leader who doesn't know what he wants." Leinas calmly informed, doing her best to be the calm one.

"Huh... Since when are you the voice of reason? Hehe." Nazz asked with a sigh and a chuckle.

"J-Just get ready to go. We've got a job to do." She replied, throwing her arms in the air and beginning to walk away.

"Fine. I'm right behind you."

* * *

These groups continued throughout the city, and by the end of this search they came to a reasonable number of how many people had survived since the city was taken over. Before the beastman invasion, the city was occupied by almost 121,000 people, and out of those, about 4,000 managed to escape, while 30,000 others died during the attack or the following days. At the end of the current search, the human forces were able to estimate that there were at least 14,000 people still alive in the city. This painted a grim picture that made them wonder as to what to expect in the other cities...

Not too far away from the city was a force of about 11,000 humans. These being the force whose objective was to look after the city after the main force had liberated it. It is composed of 10,000 soldiers from the Dragon Kingdom, 300 from the Slane Theocracy, and 700 from the Baharuth Empire.

They were making their way there via the main path to the city, with the soldiers from the Dragon Kingdom taking the lead, followed by those of the Baharuth Empire, and finally the ones from the Slane Theocracy. The positioning wasn't exactly done for the sake of strategy, as the forces loaned to them by other countries were ordered by the amount the Kingdom had to pay for them. With those that had cost less placed in front of the others.

Leading the forces of the Dragon Kingdom was General Ezekiel Ross himself, having taken on this role to see for himself the liberation of the city his family had once called home. Even if he had long grown past being on the front lines, or was determined to see it free from the beastmen himself.

Leading the forces of the Theocracy was a former member of the Sunlight Scripture, and a man known for his intelligence and ability to earn an easy victory against any type of non-human filth. However, he was a known as an extreme racist, even against other humans. His name was Noah Kai Roth, and was a man of singular beauty, with sparkling blue eyes, and short cut blonde hair.

On the side of the Empire, there were two people taking the lead, even if only one of them was seen as the true leader. That being Commander Jean-Peire Picard. He was a tall man, with short brown hair, green eyes, and a goatee, and wore the Empire's signiture armor without a helm. On the horse next to him, was Iris Joy Pernet. She was an average sized woman, with a medium sized bust, blonde hair held back in a bun, and her eyes were a piercing blue.

While the most of the Empire's forces visible around her, including Picard, were wearing the Empire's armor and usual green and blue colors, she wore light-weight armor which had a greater focus on speed and mobility than protection, and her colors consisting of dark navy-blue and black. This showed right away that she did not exactly fit with the rest of them, as well as a small contingent of a few hundred behind her.

The one sided tension between the duo was palpable, as Commander Picard felt nothing but disdain for her. After all, he was a career military, being part of a family whose main influence had always been there. He began his service when he was 16, and climbed his way up to the role of Commander at 36, with no signs of retiring anytime soon. His disdain came from the fact Iris came from a completely different path in life.

She had started off as an adventurer, until her team decided to move on to the role of workers given the added freedom they had. Then she ended up going into a more quiet life when her entire team died on a job. Knowing this, Picard failed to understand what use she could have, let alone understand why his Emperor would give this women a chance to work in association with his army, and train a select group of soldiers. At the moment, Picard found himself looking at the road in front of him, while peering at Iris who was slightly behind him.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Picard." Iris stated in a calm tone.

"Same goes for you, Pernet." Picard spat back.

"You are nearly in front of me. It is to be expected that I would be able to look at you." She calmly pointed out.

"Keep that to yourself, woman. I have enough to deal with, with the presence of a traitor in this mission." He growled back.

"You shouldn't let her get to you. You have more important things to deal with, than worrying over Leinas Rockbruise."

"Of course, you would say that. Someone like you can't understand what it means to protect our Empire. To have real patriotism."

"Is that how you see things? I will not ignore the fact that you have spent most of your life devoting yourself to the Empire, via your actions in the Imperial Army. However, it is childish for you to say such a thing about me, all the while ignoring the fact that me, and my former team, even as adventurers and workers have always favored our country first. Never did we decide on something that could impact the Empire. And when it comes to Leinas, you should let her go. Whatever the case may be, she is an ally here."

"Bah! You did that for yourselves, no matter how you try to explain it. Adventurers and workers in the end do everything for their own benefit, never that of the people. And you are a fool to have faith in Leinas. People like her are just waiting for the next chance to stab you in the back." Picard argued with venom and spite clear in his voice.

"Isn't it the same with you? We are not saints, Picard. Or am I to believe that you would willingly give up on your rank, reputation, status, and money, all of it for the people?" Iris asked, still with that cool, calm tone that only seemed to fan his anger.

"...!"

Picard went to answer, however he was cut-short when a messenger came from the front, informing them that they were getting close to the city. Something that even Picard understood meant that this conversation could be concluded at another time...

* * *

Meanwhile, in an area not too far from the city, the group lead by Crystal Tear were taking a break, after having finished up with the last beastmen encampment on their "hit-list". Having finished their assignment with little to no casualties, the group had decided to rest before making the trip back, doing so not too far from the fiery remains of the enemy encampment.

This naturally led to different conversations between the several subgroups, and while Crystal Tear normally stuck together, they found themselves one person short, as Emma had decided to go speak with Labrax. The rest of the team was left to sit near a large tree, using this as an opportunity to get something to eat. Except for Bane, who seemed to be rather distracted.

"Finally, we can go home." Their arcane magic caster, Afonso Orbeck remarked with a tired sigh.

"Aye. Agreed." Their divine magic caster Diogo Villa said, his attention then on to Bane.

"We have been out here for too long. Not to mention we have a lot to report when we get back." Cerabrate added, with a slightly eager smile.

"Ah, of course. How could I forget? You and the object of your affection. Hehe." Diogo said as he chuckled in a good natured manner.

"Huh. Look who's talking. What about you?" His leader argued with a wry smirk.

"Yes… My nights have been rather lonely..."

"What about you, Bane? What are you looking forward to when we get back?" Diogo asked in a friendly tone.

"What?" Bane asked, showing how he had been paying little to no attention to their conversations.

"Oi... Why don't you just go after her?" Cerabrate nearly shouted, getting his full attention.

"I-I can't, she…" Bane began, when his leader spoke over him.

"Is probably being seduced by that old man." Cerabrate interrupted with a mocking tone.

"B-But he's from the Theocracy. He wouldn't do that."

"Eh, who knows? I mean, on the battlefield sometimes the lines blur, and things just happen.~" Diogo added with a somewhat mischievous chuckle.

"You're joking." Bane argued with a deadpan tone.

"Well, either way shouldn't you try to talk to her and tell her how you feel?" Afonso asked innocently.

"Yeah... I should. But, it's not that easy."

"I mean, what's the worst that can happen?" The young magic caster asked, looking at the two members of the team.

"She rejects him." Cerabrate plainly answered.

"Still, better then risking Labrax getting her." Diogo mumbled nonchalantly.

"But he's an old man!" Bane argued.

"Doesn't move like it." Cerabrate pointed out, with a very calm and knowing tone.

"T-That doesn't mean anything."

"Doesn't it?" Diogo asked with a smirk and head-tilt.

"I-It doesn't… And I'll prove it to you." Bane declared, beginning to walk away.

"Aye... Honestly... I don't know what he sees in her." Cerabrate mumbled with a sigh.

"Oh? Why's that, leader?" Afonso asked with a curious head-tilt.

"She... isn't really to my taste, but I guess everyone's into different things."

As this conversation went on, Emma found Labrax sitting at the edge of their camp. His attention was on the burning enemy encampment, seemingly so focused that he didn't even feel her approaching him.

"Labrax." Emma called out to him.

"Have you ever seen anything more beautiful? I can just feel the death emanating from the warm of those fires." Labrax said, with a certain perverse emotion in his voice.

"That's not why I'm here." She pointed out, showing little to no interest in anything that was not the reason she was speaking to him.

"Then what do you want?" Labrax asked, getting back to his feet with an audible groan.

"You seem to be in worse shape than you look." Emma said, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I'm not as young as I used to be. Not to mention it's been a while since I've been this active. Especially during this long. However, I doubt that's what brought you here."

"Yes... Indeed. I have interacted with several people from the Theocracy during my life, but you were the first that treated me as a being on the same level as them. An equal. I'm curious as to why."

Labrax simply raised an eyebrow at her, before scratching the right side of his chin. His eyes keenly examined her. To the point Emma seemed to feel his gaze piercing through her, making her rather uncomfortable. Naturally she didn't let this show, being able to live through something like this, no matter how strange it felt.

"Hehe. I see now. You're from the Elf Country. Is that it?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"And what if I am? How does that help you answer my question?" She coldly retorted.

"Well… I think it helps explain why you asked me something like that. And when I take a better look at you, I see the color of the rag you use to cover your eyes, which seems to be the same color as the armband used by the elite forces of the Elf Country. Not to mention the fact that you hide your eyes, which if I assume you are from there, then it probably means that…" Labrax explained, before she spoke over him.

"That's enough! And not what I asked of you, Labrax."

"Yeah. I get it. You don't want people to know. That's fair. Now then, why I don't act like a 'typical' Theocracy, it's simple. I was simply raised like this." The human elder calmly replied.

"... Is this a joke to you?" Emma asked in a low, almost menacing tone.

"Oi. Listen…"

However, Labrax had no time to speak, when her hand went to his neck, her expression turning to one of clear rage as she spoke.

"Don't play with me. All of you are raised to be racist pigs. Elves should be no different to beastmen to you. So what makes you so different!?" She shouted, getting the attention from some people not too far from her.

"It's fine people, move along." Labrax said, in a somewhat threatening tone so people would go back to their own things.

"Now, for you…" He began, his hand going to Emma's.

"… You are right. We are all raised according to a very specific set of beliefs. However, what makes me different is the fact my family is not originally from the Theocracy." Labrax informed, before pushing her hand aside.

"What do you mean?"

"My family came from a nation to the south. They... made some mistakes, and had to leave their country before they got caught. After some time, the Theocracy took them in, and while I was raised under the Theocracy's beliefs, my parents made sure I knew what they stood for."

"But then why would they have taken you in? What makes your family so special? Was it your [Talent]?" Emma asked, her question visibly catching Labrax off-guard.

"That…"

"Emma." Bane called out as he approached the duo.

"What?" She asked, with an annoyed tone.

"I… Well, it seems we will be moving out shortly. Perhaps you should go back to the rest of the team and get ready."

"Tsk... Fine. We'll finish this later, Labrax." Emma declared as she began to walk away with Bane following her.

* * *

In a distant section of a forest, Fale was stumbling through the trees on his way to find some kind of beastman encampment. Especially when his wounds were still in need of treatment. He was dragging his weapon along with him, and in his mouth he was just finishing eating a small rodent-like creature that he had found to appease his hunger.

Fale cursed himself for the mistakes he had made. He cursed the humans that had attacked his city, the White Buffalo for what it had done to him, Nemo for his ramblings, and he even cursed his master for not giving him a strong enough weapon. His bleeding wouldn't stop, he felt weakened and broken by the blow his ego had taken. However, even in this situation Fale was certain of one thing; he would not die.

As he walked, he heard the sounds of a vulture near him. Stopping he looked around as his nerves were at their limit, along with his still gnawing hunger. Scanning the area he finally found the bird resting on a nearby tree. However, he was quick to note that there was something wrong with it. Some feathers were missing, with some flesh and bone being exposed, along with glazed over eyes.

"I-Impossible…" He mumbled, as the realization fell on his mind like a hammer.

The vulture began to convulse, and its beak opened as something seemed to be forcing its way through, until eventually an unhealthy green colored fog began to emerge. It went from the vulture, and into the base of the tree, where it morphed into something humanoid in shape. Its shape was continuing to become more and more defined, until it solidified into the shape of Kana.

"I have no time for you Kana!" Fale growled, his frustration visible as he continued to walk past her.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" She hissed.

"I don't have to listen to you, hag. Know your place!" Fale roared.

As he said this, he swung his weapon towards her at full speed, with the clear intention to get rid of some of his frustrations by killing her. However, before his weapon could make contact she did a waving motion, causing it to vanish in a green light. This was followed by activating of a spell...

"[Pain's Hold]."

"GRUAAAAAAH!"

The spell made Fale feel as if every muscle in his body had contracted at the same time, flooring him in with a continuous wave of pain traveling up and down his whole body, every time he tried to move.

"How unruly. Not only did you lose, but you dared attack me? I should kill you now." Kana said with a menacing, and now deeper tone.

"Y-You can't k-kill me!" Fale spat, with clear desperation in his voice as his body spasmed in pain.

"Oh, no? You failed to defend your city, went against my orders, and made it clear for the humans that you knew about their attack. Why should I keep you alive?" She asked, her tone back to normal.

"I-I'm still useful... Argh!... I know about the Espada. H-How they're stronger than y-ya' think… Guhg!" Fale began, when his added motion wrapped him in greater pain.

"Explain."

"M-My warriors r-reported ta' me wha' they d-did... Hurk!... T-Two o' them f-fought off da' 'mbush on tha' human forces... ahk!.. w-while t-three were makin' their way through da' city withou' p-problems. They... c-control this beast. Nemo called it, 'White Buffalo'. O-One o' them... c-controlled the Gigant B-Basilisk I ordered t-to have attack t-the humans." Fale quickly informed between bouts of pain, saying everything that came to mind that could possibly help him.

Kana's posture seemed to soften somewhat, along with the menacing aura he felt around her. Even if the pain still affected him, Fale felt he had said something that was of interest to her, and probably something that would keep him alive.

"Then... they are stronger than you." Kana said thoughtfully, as she continued to process the information.

"A-As a group." Fale informed, even if he didn't sound too confident in it himself.

"Perhaps. Still, you've given me much to think about, if we are to win. However, I'm still unsure if you deserve to live…" Kana began, until he spoke over her.

"I-I need my revenge! They killed my people!"

"Hoh?... A good motivator that it... Then... serve me, Fale. Serve me truly, and revenge can be yours."

"B-But… I already…" Fale tried to speak, just to have her shout in his face, voice deepened and eyes morphing into slitted versions of themselves.

"Serve me! You were given freedom and you failed. Be happy, and grateful that you're still alive as is, Fale."

"I-I will...Guah!... I'll serve you." He quickly declared, causing the pain to be lifted, and for Kana to return to her normal posture.

"Now, to prove your words true."

As Kana said this, she raised her left hand with palm turned upwards, where upon a green-colored smoke formed, eventually taking the shape of a large human hand that soon materialized. It's skin complexion was actually healthy looking, with calluses on the palms and fingers indicating that its previous owner was a hard working individual.

"Now, I will heal you, Fale. In doing so, I will give you this. You'll need a new hand to replace what you lost after all."

"W-What?! No!"

Trashing wildly, Fale pushed himself away from her, trying to get back to his feet, and failing only because of the effects the now lifted spell had left on his body. Indeed he would serve, and at this point he would freely do so. As long as it allowed him to live on and get his revenge, but he could not imagine defacing himself in such a manner.

"Then, you can serve me as an undead." Kana coldly declared, motioning to him with the staff in her right hand.

Fale went pale at the sound of that. He had seen undead, and had always found them to be pitiful things. They were weak, disheveled, and lacking in any kind of free will. He did feel he not deserved that. Ultimately his eyes went to the human hand. His alternative to undeath. When he thought of things in such a way, it didn't seem like the worst fate possible. After all, a hand could be covered up, while undeath meant the end for him, as he doubted, she would offer him any kind of undeath that would enhance him.

"W-Wait!... The hand… I'll take the hand." He managed to say, curling into a kneeling position.

"Wise choice." Kana said, motioning her hand so Fale's weapon reappeared next to him.

"You're allowed to borrow it once more. You'll need it. Now, I'll heal you."


	33. The First Victory

Asodosia is free. That which not long ago seemed to be the faintest of possibilities had come to pass, and the fact those responsible for such a feat had not returned to capital didn't stop the news from spreading as fast as possible. There was simply no other way around it, and while the city was still in the process of being fully secured, with the relief forces having just arrived, the news needed to be spread as quickly as possible, the people simply needed a light shown upon their seemingly grim future.

Among the first people in the royal capital to know of it was Iain La Baran, and the young general quickly felt the pressure start to build as he knew this victory was something that was not meant to happen. This also meant that he had to go see his master as soon as possible, which he did as soon as he found the proper excuse.

Iain was now in control of his construct body, kneeling before the dark pit where the crimson eyes of his master floated. The construct form had its head lowered. Not just because Iain was showing his respect for the all-powerful Dragon Lord, but because he could feel an unseen doom hanging over him which he did not dare to look at. Not only that, but standing not too far from him was a being that he was well aware was created from those that had failed the Dragon Lord. This creature was a called a Bodak. It was a type of undead and was rarely used because despite being able to use magic, their lack of a proper mind made them less useful than an Elder Lich.

That was why Zyl'vryg Grayl'dranth decided to turn those that had failed them into Bodaks. As a sort of mockery and a warning to others. Especially when the creature maintained a somewhat humanoid form, with its skin was pale, hunched over posture, and with a face twisted into an inhuman visage of sheer madness and horror. This was the future that possibly awaited Iain depending on how well this meeting went. Taking a drag from his pipe the Dragon Lord released a plum of smoke upon the construct, clearing his throat as he spoke.

"Hmm… Your forces should be commended for their victory." The Dragon Lord remarked, his voice showing no signs of irony or sarcasm.

"My apologies. I had a few plans in place to ensure we were placed at a disadvantage for the battle, but it seems…" Iain started, but the Dragon Lord simply spoke over him.

"That is no longer important. What matters now is that with this victory, many will begin to question how the enemy knew of their attack, and were able to readily intercept and ambush your forces."

Iain had no idea of what really happened. All he and everyone else knew was that Asodosia had been freed, and that most of the work had been done by the Espada. However, he feared that something like this might happen. After all, he simply couldn't trust whatever plans some non-human came up with. That was why he could still keep himself collected. He still had cards he could play to save himself.

"I-I feared that something like this might happen, my lord. That's why I've already put a plan in motion to be rid of any suspicion that might befall myself." Iain quickly informed.

"Oh? What plan is this?" The Dragon Lord asked in genuine curiosity.

"I have made arrangements to have one of my followers to take the fall. He will make it seem as if he was the one working with the enemy, and he will then kill himself, destroying his body in the process so he cannot be resurrected." Iain replied, sounding as confident as one could be in their own plans.

"Hmm... Not bad. However, are you certain this man will kill himself for you and your goals?"

Naturally, Iain did not. At least, not to the point he could openly assure the Dragon Lord that this man he had chosen, for his relatively high rank in the Royal Army and lonely life-style, would so willingly kill himself.

"I will make sure everything goes through as I have told you, master." The young general declared, earning himself some laughs from the Dragon Lord.

"Hah-hah-hah! Well then, I will not hold you any longer. Go back, and ensure your plan is seen through. Know only that any failure will mean the end of your ambitions, and my aid."

"Thank you, my lord." Getting back to his feet, Iain bowed and then left to return to his body.

* * *

Having returned to his body, Iain made his way to the home of the man that had been given the role of taking the fall for his own traitorous actions. A man named Commander Geraldo Gimenes. Iain knew he didn't have much time to do this, as he already made certain that some documents and rumors went to the proper authorities, so they would know who to go after.

Donning clothing that would hide his identity, and his wealth by being worn-out and dirty, Iain entered the man's house through the backdoor after a short trip through the city's back-alleys. Quietly making his way to the office where he knew he would be, he then heard faints sounds from within.

Geraldo was a young individual with short black hair, light-brown eyes, and a well-built body. He was the last of a family that had always lived in comfortable conditions, and was able to somewhat maintain that life-style, given the fact he lived alone with no servants or significant others. That is also what made him perfect for this, along with him agreeing with Iain's ambitions to take the throne for himself. After all, there were those like him whom saw the current queen as weak and unfit to sit on the throne. Not all were as "inspired" by her childlike appearance as others, despite her lineage.

"Oh? I wasn't expecting to see you here, general." Geraldo cordially said, as he placed some papers on the desk.

He stood up next to his desk, when Iain's eyes went to the dagger that was also resting upon it. The weapon had some ornamentation upon it, along with containing a version of the suicide spell, [Death Before Dishonor: Cremation]. It was often used by assassins to eradicate their bodies in case a situation required it.

"We don't have much time. They will soon come for you, and you'll have to kill yourself before they arrive." Iain hurriedly and plainly said.

Suddenly he felt the air in the room change as Geraldo's frame stiffened, which Iain understood right away to mean complications. Geraldo let out a weak chuckle, as he threw the rest of the papers onto the desk and turned to meet his superior.

"Hehe… I was really hoping that was a joke…" He mumbled, looking squarely into Iain's eyes.

"It isn't. You agreed to take the fall, but that won't do us any good if you can be interrogated! If we fail now Geraldo, everything we've fought for is over." Iain strongly argued.

"And you think I don't understand that!? I'm more than open to taking the fall for you, but I won't throw my life away for nothing. Not even for you and your cause! If I wanted to get myself killed, I would have gone out there and fought the beastmen." Geraldo vehemently argued.

"Then, what do you plan to do?"

"I'll escape from here. I know how to do it before I get caught…"

"That's not good enough!" Iain quickly spat back.

As he spoke, Iain took a step towards Geraldo, a sudden action that pushed his already visibly unnerved comrade over the edge as he grabbed the dagger and pointed it at Iain.

"Don't be foolish. The investigation needs to end now. If they find all these papers, you will take the blame. They will have you and there will be no reason to continue investigating this any further." Iain grimly explained, continuing to approach.

"Keep your distance, general. Or your ambitions might end right here and now." Geraldo coldly said, strengthening his hold on the dagger.

"Or what, Geraldo? What will you do? Kill me? That's unlikely. After all, there is a reason men like you end up working for men like me. You don't have what it takes to make the important decisions." Iain declared with the same tone one would state facts.

"You shouldn't have said that."

Without further warning Geraldo attacked, going for a straight stabbing motion. In a fight he believed to have the advantage, since compared to Iain he had more battle experience than his superior. He dashed forward as he pushed his blade towards his opponent's abdomen, not caring to make it seem like Iain might have killed himself, and taking the fall Geraldo himself was meant to take.

However, as he did so, Iain threw himself to his right with expert precision and timing. He then pulled the handle of a dagger from a pouch, pressing a button so the blade would extent, and with a quick and elegant motion he sliced Geraldo's throat. Not allowing Geraldo's body fall forwards, risking any blood falling on the floor and ruining the scene, Iain used his right arm to stop the fall, and push him into a nearby chair, before picking up the fallen dagger.

"H-How…?" Geraldo gurgled as life was escaping him.

"My father raised me to be prepared, able to take things for myself, and to never trust anyone. As you can see, he was quite right in those beliefs."

Giving no time for Geraldo to process the information, Iain rammed the magic dagger into his chest, before activating the spell contained within, and engulfing his pawn in blue flames. As they quickly began to eat away at him, this left Iain to watch, and to give Geraldo some final words of respect before leaving.

"I and the rest of our people, are grateful for the sacrifice you have committed for the cause." With that Iain left.

* * *

Sometime later, the Espada and what remained of the liberating forces returned to the capital, to naturally be received as the conquering heroes that they were. Especially the Espada. Just before they arrived it was decided that a celebration would be held in the capital, and that it would last for 3-days. This naturally was an effort by the crown to help boost morale gained by the liberation of Asodosia. Morale that had been waning for some time before this.

This was also used to allow others to look into the situation beastmen ambushing them. In this the celebration was used as a means of concealing the ongoing investigation, and to perhaps lull any guilty parties into a false sense of security. A course of action pushed forward by the Prime Minister, and approved by Queen Draudillon Oriculus herself.

Shortly after the main army arrived, so did the group lead by Crystal Tear on horseback, who as they approached the capital city could already hear celebratory sounds roaring in the distance, which left them puzzled. Eventually they arrived at the back ranks of the returning army, which also seemed to be in high spirits, even if some had a few scrapes, and suffered large amounts of damage to their gear. Something that quickly helped the new arrivals to understand what had happened.

"It can't be…" Cerabrate mumbled in dawning surprise.

"Don't sound so distraught, leader. It makes you look bad." Their elf ranger Emma stoically remarked.

"Agreed. Why don't you ask someone here before jumping to conclusions?" Their divine magic caster Diogo suggested in a friendly tone.

"What's there to ask? It's obvious what's happened." Cerabrate replied in an oddly aggressive tone as he narrowed his vision onto the distance, and tightly gripped his horse's reins.

"…"

As they were partaking in this back and forth, their [Monk] Bane moved past them, intent on approaching the first person that he could find. He touched their shoulder, and this person happened to be Apollo Fedele Casto.

"We won?" Bane asked in a nonchalant manner, as Apollo then turned around.

"It wasn't easy, but we did." Apollo replied.

"Was the enemy stronger than we expected?" Cerabrate asked as his horse sidled up to them.

"Ah, not at all. We even got ambushed, and for a while all hope seemed lost. But then the Espada saved us, and turned the tide of the battle in our favor. If I'm not mistaken, three of them were responsible for clearing out the whole city too.~"

All eyes went wide within Team Crystal Tear and their nearby support troops at the news. Even Cerabrate, someone celebrated as an adamantite-ranked adventurer on par with Gazef Stronoff himself, could not pull off such a feat. He could take on 500 Beastman Regulars by himself if pressed, and 1,000 with the support of his team, but that was the limit for the five of them. And that did not even include the appearance of Beastman Betas, and gods forbid any commanding Alphas. The thought of clearing out an entire city filled with those kinds of enemies seemed…

"Impos…" Cerabrate went to say, when Diogo spoke over him.

"Ahem! A-Apologies, but you have to understand it is a bit hard to believe that three individuals cleared an entire city of beastmen themselves…" Diogo began, but was then promptly interrupted.

"I would agree with you, but when you see one of them taking out armored ogres with a single punch, your perception of things changes. Hehe." Apollo said with a weak chuckle.

"Are you seri…" Cerabrate began, just for Bane to speak over him.

"Gods damn! One punch!? Phew! Depending on their strength, even I would have some problems doing that." Bane said in an awed tone as he whistled.

"That's not even the best thing…" Said a nearby magic caster Worker with an odd grin.

"…Tell them how the small one, Carmyn I think, used the 5th-tier [Teleportation] spell, and still had it in her to control a Gigant Basilisk, and help us fight and heal our forces."

"Are you seri…" Diogo went to say, when Afonso excitedly spoke over him.

"R-Really!?"

"Of course! That Carmyn has to be the strongest magic caster we have." He finished saying with awe clear in his voice.

"Can we go meet her!?" Afonso asked with a bubbly excitement while looking at his team.

"Y-Yes. Let's go meet her when we have the chance." Diogo replied, his eyes wide from the sheer surprise, while Cerabrate remained silent.

"Hehe. Not bad. Shame I couldn't have been there basking in such carnage." Labrax said with a dry chuckle while approaching them.

"You don't sound impressed." Emma remarked with a neutral tone.

"I am…" He went to say, just for Emma to interrupt him.

"But you've seen better?"

"Well, I could ask you the same thing." He argued with a knowing smirk, silencing her.

* * *

As the celebrations slowly began, Nazz, Cerabrate, and Abel were called to a meeting by the Prime Minister. While Nazz and Cerabrate were the respective leaders of their teams, Abel was chosen for being among the highest ranking members of their forces to have survived the liberation of Asodosia, and for what was told of his actions during the battle. They were taken to the same building Nazz had first met Draudillon, but this time only the Prime Minister, Iain, and Sol was waiting for them within, along with a sizable force keeping watch over the building.

"Welcome." Falko said in an official tone, as the trio entered the room.

"…"

Cerabrate went for a greeting, but the Prime Minister raised his hand to forestall him.

"We can save the formalities for later. For now, we need to focus on this victory." He said, his attention then going to Nazz and Abel.

"Asodosia is free… I would be lying if I believed such a thing would ever happen, and I cannot remember the last time I was this happy to be wrong. Nazz, leader of the Espada's contingent here, what our initial reports have told us, show that…"

Prime Minister Falko went silent, as his mind tried to structure the feelings he, and the rest of those around him, should feel in the face of the Espada's achievement, and not let those be tainted by what he knew of "Nazz", and his true nature.

"… Anyone would have been a fool to have doubted your abilities. Truly, what you told us was not a lie, nor was it overconfidence. For that we are all thankful." He finished saying with a grateful bow.

"I'd also like to extend my personal thanks for having helped my people on their assignment." Sol added with a head-bow.

"Don't think too much of it. We simply did what we promised. Asodosia was the first step. One of many." Nazz resolutely remarked.

"… Indeed. Now moving on to you, Commander Abel." Falko said with a slight smile.

"Commander, sir?" Abel asked in bewilderment, unsure if what his superior had just said was a mistake.

"Correct. Taking into account what has been told of your exploits during this battle, we decided that it was only appropriate to give you the rank of commander." Iain replied in a stoic manner.

"I-I am grateful, sirs. I hope to be able to live up to this new responsibility." Abel said taking a deep bow.

"I'm sure you will. We've looked through your records before this meeting, and you have a very enviable track record. While for some a higher rank might lead to an increased ego and such problems, I don't think that will be the case for you." Falko pointed out in a pleased fashion.

"However, taking into account the losses we suffered, don't expect any changes to your current role. We are in need of people like you on the front lines. Do you understand?" Iain asked in an authoritarian manner.

"I do, sir! I wouldn't walk away from the front-lines for anything. It is my duty to see this fight through." The newly promoted Commander Abel Cujo steadfastly stated as he stood straight and bowed.

"Very good. We look forward to your future performance. Now, shall we move on to Crystal Tear?" The young general asked, then looking towards Falko.

"We shall. As it is, another success was to be expected of you, your team, and your troops Cerabrate. Especially when taking out those camps ensured that our forces in Asodosia didn't have to deal with the possibility of enemy reinforcements." Prime Minister Falko said matter-of-factly.

Cerabrate held back his anger and frustration at the clear upstaging a mere captain and leader of some mercenary band had forced upon him. He knew that this was not the time or place to make a scene. Even if the Queen, the object of his affections and ambitions, was not present. Perhaps that was for the best, as her presence, and reacting in person to their achievements might put his plans and standing at risk.

"I am thankful for your praise. We of Crystal Tear wish nothing but to aid the Kingdom reach victory. Even if we weren't part of the main force, we are glad our efforts allowed for an easier victory." He smoothly said in a convincingly humble tone.

"Ah, there's no need to be humble, Cerabrate. Your accomplishments speak for themselves, and we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and your team." Iain pointed out in a genuinely friendly manner.

"Now then, let us move on to the other reason you were brought here. Since all of you will be showered with all kinds of praise during these following days…" The Prime Minister began, with his eyes going momentarily to Nazz as he paused.

"…From what we know and were told, it seems that a traitor was among us. Someone who gave the enemy information on our attack, allowing for the ambush that befell our forces."

The change in the room was immediate, as the air became heavier and more tense. Nazz's armor shifted in response, Cerabrate remained somewhat collected but still let showed signs of shock and surprise, while Abel was visibly confounded by this. After all he had witnessed and experienced, he could not understand why anyone would betray their nation to something like the beastmen.

"We will have to look for this traitor, correct?" Abel asked with a hardened expression, already showing his eagerness.

"Not exactly. Not long after we learned of the result of your mission, we were informed of the existence of said individual. Even learning who he is. However, when guardsmen were sent to his home, he only found a pile of ash. We believed it to have been the traitor." Sol grimly informed.

"We believe he was sold-out by a co-conspirator, and killed himself when he finally understood that he had no way to run." Iain added in a flat, neutral tone.

"Even if that is the case, an investigation still needs to be made." Nazz pointed out, giving Iain his attention.

"Agreed. As we speak, we have people examining his estate, the ash, and the papers he left behind. It may take some time, but we will learn whatever there is to learn of this traitor, and his motives." Sol firmly said.

"But until then, this remains between us. We informed you because of your ranks, and because you all can keep an eye out for certain things in the field. Still, do try to keep this information to yourselves as much as possible. I trust I don't need to explain the reason why." Falko informed.

All three remained silent, showing their understanding of the implications if word were to get out about this.

"Hm. Until then, please enjoy the celebrations." He added, dismissing them.

With that the trio left the room, and naturally began to separate. As they did so, Cerabrate remained near the door with his attention on Nazz, and what he currently felt towards the Espada. It steadfastly felt it impossible for anyone to put on a better showing than him. Not to mention for anyone to possibly be stronger than him. It simply couldn't be possible, and if it was, Cerabrate wasn't accepting it so lightly.

He could care less for what was said the Espada did. Seeing was believing, and for him there was only one way to see if they were as good as the others believed. Having decided upon his next course of action, he spoke up to get the armored Espada's attention.

"Nazz. I challenge you to a duel!" He declared as soon as Nazz turned to look at him.

There was an audible gasp that escaped all the nearby soldiers. Even Abel turned to look back at the scene with disbelief at what he had just heard. Nazz meanwhile, seemed unfazed as he slowly approached Cerabrate, and gave him his undivided attention.

"You Espada speak well, and you also seem to fight decently, but I want to confirm with my own eyes if you lot are as good as people say you are." The adventurer continued.

"Hm. Is that so? You wish to duel me?" Nazz calmly asked, stopping not too far from Cerabrate.

"I simply wish to show the people, if their faith in you is mistaken or not." He confidently replied, motioning to the soldiers around them, and with his right hand going to his blade on his back.

"I refuse." Nazz bluntly said, further surprising those present.

"Then, you understand what your standing is?" Cerabrate asked.

"No. I will duel you, but only if you agree to my terms."

"Oh? What terms?"

"We will do it alone, with only one witness each, and we'll do it at a time and place of my choosing." Nazz firmly said.

"I see… However, why not be done with it now?" Cerabrate countered.

"Then… what will you offer?"

"Offer?" Cerabrate asked with a curious head-tilt.

"We will offer the winner something as part of a wager. I won't fight a fruitless duel if there's nothing to be gained from it." Nazz replied matter-of-factly.

"Hah! Spoken like a true mercenary… Very well. I agree to your terms. As for my wager, I can offer…" Cerabrate began, but Nazz lifted a hand and spoke over him.

"Tell me only when we meet for our duel. Ensure it is something worthwhile."

With that Nazz turned and began to walk away, leaving Cerabrate speechless at the boldness of the Espada…

* * *

Meanwhile in the Beastman Country, Tomo was on the move, putting a few affairs in order before he was eventually called upon. He currently found himself in the territory ruled by his tribe who, even if he wasn't their leader, showed him even more respect than what they did their actual leader.

As Tomo made his way through the village of wood and stone houses, he looked through the area as if in search for something, ignoring the longing looks from the several females he came across. Eventually, he made his way behind a building where a lone female was preparing some boar-meat. She was shorter than him with dark brown fur. Her name was Irai, and she was his mate, kept secret for her own safety, as well as to ensure that she could not be used against him by Kaze, or any other enemy.

Feeling his arrival, she did what any other individual below his status would do by stopping her work, and began to emit low, submissive growls. To which he replied by letting out a louder growl, signaling to her he was not interested in pleasantries.

"What you want?" Irai asked in curiosity.

"Speak properly. It's if you use what I showed you from the humans." Tomo growled in disapproval.

"Hm. What do you want?"

"Better. I'm here to say goodbye. Until I come back from killing those who killed our child."

"Why go after them? They are humans. Weak. Not worth ya' time." Irai argued with her head tilting to the side.

"They slaughtered him. Our boy. How can you be so calm about it?" Tomo lightly growled in confusion.

"I do want revenge, but we need you here. Ya' told me of the plan with Nato and others. To kill Kaze. He's more important. More dangerous…" She tersely replied, showing her clear anger at the news.

"That's still true, but they'll have to wait. Until I'm finished with Crystal Tear."

"But they're weak…" She began, when he spoke over her.

"I was told they're worthy prey."

"Against others. You are unmatched. They don't deserve to be killed by you. Stay. We can have more children. I'm ready if you wish." She said with a soft purr.

Right away she regretted her words, as the air shifted around Tomo, and his anger became very evident with his body tensing. His fists clenched, causing her to shrink and back away in fear. As she did this, she backed into the table where the boar was, causing it to fall on its side, and her to instinctually turn her back to Tomo to try and stop the table. Realizing what she had done, she quickly turned to face him again, only to see his features had somewhat softened.

"Let me see your back." He said pulling her arm and turning her around, revealing a large claw mark on her back.

"Who did this?" He hissed with anger.

"Nada. The son of the chief." She calmly replied as he let go of her.

"Where is he?"

"There's no need. He young and foolish." Irai argued, as she knew what was coming.

"Your softness is foolish. Follow me."

With that Tomo began to walk away, with Irai having no other choice but to follow him, quickly seeing that their destination was the chief's home. It was the largest stone building in their village, with its massive size being justified by the belief that eventually Tomo would rule them. Entering the building, Tomo was once again greeted by several females, which he ignored as he focused on the large stone throne where the chief sat, and much to his luck said chief was in the process of arguing with his son, Nada.

"Tomo." The chief said, pushing his son aside as he rose from his throne.

"Yano. Is this your cub?" Tomo asked, stopping in front of the chief

"Yes. T…" Yano went to speak, but Nada interrupted him.

"That's me. I'm Nada, the future leader of this tribe." The youth confidently said.

Tomo's vision narrowed with a hard edge to his gaze. Something that any other in their tribe would shrink away from, but Nada didn't. An act that did not impress Tomo in the least. Though Nada was strong, he was no stronger than his now deceased son.

"Turn around." Tomo ordered Irai, to which she obeyed, showing her new injury.

"What this?" Yano asked in surprise.

"Your cub did this to her. When I told you to enforce the rule that females are to be protected and cared for." Tomo growled aggressively.

"Apologies. He's young. Unruly." Yano said contritely, lowering his head.

The chief's blood froze in his veins when he saw in the corner of his eye that his young, foolish, and arrogant cub was not following suit. Instead, his posture was prideful and unrepentant as he spoke in matching tones.

"Humph. It's her fault not…"

Whatever else Nada had to say was forever lost, as Tomo raised his closed fist upwards, sending the youngling's head flying into several pieces, and onto the ceiling above. As the body collapsed, no one made a sound, as they knew that at this point there was nothing left but his judgment. Even Yano kept his head lowered, waiting for a similar fate for his failure at raising his cub properly.

"Yano, I'm leaving to fight the humans. When I get back, I want a new leader. A strong one that imposes our laws and ideals."

"Y-Yes…" Yano said, as Tomo began to walk away.

"…Good hunting." He added.

Eventually Irai also returned to her work, and to the fallen table and boar meat, just to be surprised to see everything back in place and Tomo waiting for her.

"Hrm? I thought you were leaving." She said in confusion.

"Are you truly ready to bear me another child?" Tomo curtly asked, catching her off-guard.

"I-I am. Why you ask?"

"I want revenge for Toa, but I won't deny you your right as a mother. I have some time, and I should have more cubs at my age."

"We can go forest. Go ahead. I follow you." Irai said, beginning to feel heat overwhelm her as Tomo walked off…

* * *

In the Espada's manor in E-Rantel, Amelia had her focus placed on the newly arrived Annika and Jillur. The duo having entered her office just after they arrived from their journey to the island. The reason they took so long to return was because they had to put on an act for the people that had found them ashore, and helped them return to E-Rantel. So much so, that Annika and Jillur were wearing simple looking clothing to replace the gear that had been "damaged" during their journey.

"Where's Aizen?" Amelia tersely asked, showing little care for anything else at that moment.

"Aizen-sama went to Las Noches.~ It seems some developments occurred in the Dragon Kingdom." Annika softly replied.

"And again, he told me nothing of it!" Amelia growled, visibly angered by the lack of communication since the beginning of Aizen's early stay on the island.

"He was just informed of this." Annika informed, trying to calm down her superior with words, instead of employing any of her abilities.

"Tsk! What a pain he is sometimes… Fine, you two are dismissed." Amelia spat in aggravation, waving them away.

"But wouldn't you want to know what happened?" The Segunda Espada asked in concern.

"He'll tell me… Eventually. So Again, you may leave."

"… Actually there is something I would like to ask, about Aizen-sama." Annika said, getting the attention of Juno and Amelia.

"Oh? Why not ask him?" Amelia argued with a raised brow, not wanting to bother with this in her current ill mood.

"Well, I believe Aizen-sama would not give me a clear answer. Since you have spent the most time with him out of all of us, it is my belief that you could give me the closest thing to a clear answer."

"What? How dare you…" Juno went to retort, but Amelia raised her hand to silence her.

"Huh. I see... What is this question?" Amelia asked with a smirk, clearly amused by this.

"Well... Something I have been wondering for some time now. Why does Aizen-sama have us when he has all those created servants under his command?"

The reaction to the simple query from Juno and Jillur was immediate. Juno was about to say something, but silenced herself as she too was interested about this, while Jillur was simply taken off-guard by this. Amelia however, simply leaned back onto her seat and chuckled.

"Hehe… Ah, well, that's simple. The members of the Espada post-procedure, and not including 'Nazz', are generally stronger than any of the servants Aizen created in Hueco Mundo. Not to mention the fact he saw in all of you something that made you worthy of joining his cause." Amelia replied with a superior smile.

"I see… Then, why not create stronger servants? Wouldn't that have been simpler than the risk of giving us powers, and some of us not joining?"

"What's the meaning of these questions, Annika? Are you questioning your place among the Espada? Or even Aizen-sama himself?" Jillur asked in puzzlement and discomfort.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. I would never do such a thing. However, I am not like you with your taciturn and impassive ways Jillur.~ There are things I would prefer to know and understand."

"Ah, the answer to that is also a simple one, Annika. Aizen was just limited by the resources available to him in their creation. So much so that only a few of them are stronger than even the weaker Espada, and those can't leave Hueco Mundo for too long since their power would quickly deplete in this world…" Amelia said casually, pausing for a moment as something else occurred to her.

"… And when it comes to your powers, do you think any of you would have gotten anything if Aizen thought you weren't fit to join him? Hah. Of course not. And how would you suggest having others joining us without enhancements? While creating servants has its merits, having people with experience and knowledge in this world is still preferable." She plainly added.

"Hmm…~ Indeed, it would be foolish to give power to those that could become a problem…" Annika sighed, lowering her head a bit in contemplation.

"Anything else?" Amelia asked, with an amused smirk, seemingly enjoying the conversation.

"Actually… There is something else I would like to ask. Something that I'm certain Aizen-sama would never answer. Why create the servants in the image of people he knew?"

Once again, Juno and Jillur's attentions piqued, as their eyes went to an ever amused Amelia, who leaned forward as she thought of a way to answer Annika's question.

"Well, there are two ways to consider this, I think. First, he might simply prefer to play a different game with similar players. After all, why not employ the same people and strategies, if he found them useful in the past?" Amelia pointed out, getting a somewhat befuddled and worried expression from Annika.

"I-I understand they are servants, but to think of them as pawns in a game…" She began, but Amelia motioned her to be silent.

"Or…~ in a very amusing turn of events…Hehe…" Amelia said with a chuckle.

"… He actually misses the people he used to interact with. That too is a good way to explain why he would go through the trouble of seemingly making copies of all of them, with some of the same personalities, save a few alterations."

The Espada looked at each other in turn, and even the usually stoic Jillur seemed lost at the sound of those words. None of them could fully comprehend even the remote possibility that Aizen would be bound by such things. After all, when one looks upon a man such as him, it is impossible not to be blinded by his presence, his charisma, his power, no one could simply see through these into him. Even they could tell, that someone like Amelia who had been with him longer than any of them, could only guess at what his reasoning was.

"T-Then, you think he might feel out of place? Alone even?" Annika hesitantly asked.

"Well…"

Amelia went to reply, but suddenly the doorknob turned, and the door was pushed open, as Aizen walked into the room, wearing clean clothing and having opted to not use his glasses for the time being. The Espada almost entered a panicked state as they were unsure of what to say next. Not when they understood that this conversation was over, given the fact Aizen had just appeared. However, Amelia was not one to miss a beat. Especially when she had been indulging Annika as a way to kill some time before Aizen himself arrived.

"Oh, I've been waiting for you, Aizen!" She spat in displeasure, rising from her seat.

"Indeed. I would imagine that to be the case." He remarked with his usual cool, calm tone.

"Leave us. You're all dismissed." Amelia promptly ordered.

"Do as she says." Aizen added, leading the Espada to leave them alone in the office.

Finally alone, Amelia marched to his side with her fists clenched, and her mind going through all the things she wanted to do and tell him for having left her in the dark so long. Stopping in front of him, she let out a low growl, taking in his impassive features, before deciding what to do.

"You know what? Screw this."

With that statement, she lifted her leg right between his, landing a firm low-blow on Aizen, with it leading to the opposite effect of what she wanted. Instead of inflicting pain on him, Amelia was the one that found herself backing away slightly with her leg pained, while Aizen didn't even shift in place.

"Oh! Dammit! You should have told me what was going on!" Amelia growled.

"Apologies, but given the nature of our discovery, I decided that I should fully devote myself to securing an alliance between our forces."

"Oh, for the love of… I don't want any excuses, Aizen. If there is anyone who could find time to inform me, it's you." She spat back, going back to her seat with a slight limp.

"I always planned on informing you on what happened…" Aizen began, but she spoke over him.

"I know that, but next time, I would appreciate something. Even if it's just, 'I can't talk now'. Not that difficult!" Amelia huffed as she rubbed her pain leg before continuing.

"Bah! Well, you're here now, so you can finally tell me everything. But before we get to that, I'm curious to know… Why create the duplicates? Why shape them in the image of the people you knew?" Amelia asked, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Oh? If that is the case, you should have asked that when Annika was here…" Aizen chuckled as he took a seat in front of her.

"So, you were listening in?"

"I arrived just as you were finishing up, but it is a good question. Only the thoughtful Annika would have stopped to consider it…" He stated, then momentarily going silent.

"And… the answer?"

"Perhaps you are not too far off from the truth. They are indeed useful pawns. Especially when I know how they will act, and know how to make them useful for our goals. However, such a rudimentary approach as a very clear flaw; they are based on people that, even with changes, will act in different ways, to the point they might not be as efficient and as effective as possible. Then, you might ask why I take that risk? Why make them like this? It is simply because I opted with familiarly over efficiency." Aizen matter-of-factly replied.

"Why? You are not one to risk putting your plan at risk." Amelia asked in genuine uncertainty.

"Because I am alone, Amelia. I am a stranger to this world. I do not belong here, and find myself surrounded by people that are nothing like what I knew in the past. Although even back then, I was mostly alone. Few were those that stood at my level, but I knew them, and I knew the worlds. Having created the servants, Las Noches, and having named that dimension Hueco Mundo, I suppose it gives me a place to remember what came before, what I threw away, what I lost, and the mistakes I have made." Aizen concluded saying with a surprisingly thoughtful tone.

Amelia was rendered silent as her mind was trying to process what he had just said, and trying to understand the fact she had just seen Aizen at his most vulnerable and truthful ever since they had met. It was both an exhilarating and humbling thing, to be not only the right hand of a being like Aizen, but something akin to a confidant. Leaning forwards on her desk, she gave him a weak smile and spoke in a soft tone.

"Is it really that lonely atop that pedestal of yours?"

"More than you know." Aizen replied in a low tone.

Aizen's hand then went to the place in his clothing that covered the Hōgyoku, as the look in his eyes grew distant for just a moment. Something Amelia very nearly missed as she was raising an eyebrow at him.

"I see… And why did you never tell me this?"

"You never asked." He simply said with a smirk.

"W-What? I-I…" Amelia's words failed her at the unexpectedly simple reply, and when the feeling of being toyed with crept up within her.

"…T-Then what about me? What about the Espada, and the rest of the people you met? Don't we help?"

"You do. More than I would have expected before me coming here. Of course, I would imagine the fact you've seen me at one of my lowest points, did a lot to influence that." Aizen replied with a whimsical smile.

"Oh? Hehe… You are welcome.~" Amelia laughed, now that the air had been well and truly cleared between them, and her now wanting to get the conversation back on track.

"Now then, why don't you tell me what happened?" She asked with a relaxed smile, leaning back in her chair.

"As you wish..."


	34. Night of Celebrations

The recent actions of the Espada had further reaching effects than most would have realized at the time. The news of the liberation of Asodosia not only spread quickly throughout the Dragon Kingdom, but also quickly reached the Baharuth Empire via their spies, through the use of the [Message] spell to quickly report the information. It was the nature of said information that justified the usage of such a frowned upon spell.

In the Baharuth Empire itself, Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix was in a room that was the very definition of "spectacular luxury". He sat upon a high-backed chair that equally epitomized this as his attention was focused on the table in front of him where an intricate and expensive chess board rested. A game that had been introduced hundreds of years ago from seemingly out of nowhere. He had just finished a game with an elderly looking man in front of him, whom was a champion of the game in his prime.

"You're slowing down." Jircniv mumbled, showing some signs of annoyance.

"A-Apologies, my liege. But at my age, I cannot play such a complex game for too long."

Even if the man answered his Emperor's question, he was far too distracted by the group of men that had entered the room not too long ago. Said group had seemingly come to share a bit of important news, but had been quickly silenced by the Emperor, as he wished to continue the chess-match. That was why the elderly player had decided to make a few mistakes in his moves, as to hasten his defeat, and free up his Emperor for whatever message this group brought.

"Perhaps. However, don't think I did not notice your mistakes. Hmph. Only a fool wouldn't have noticed." The Emperor softly groused, his piercing amethyst gaze falling on the man as he brushed his lustrous blond locks away from his eyes.

"Apologies. I merely thought…" The man began, but Jircniv rose his hand and calmly spoke over him.

"I know. You can leave us."

Getting up from his chair, the man took a bow and left the Emperor with quite the distinct group of newcomers. One of them was his scribe and secretary Loune Vermillion, whom carried papers with the transcripts from their spies' [Message]. Heading the group was the old Imperial Court Wizard Fluder Paradyne, who seemed to be overflowing with a certain excitement and enthusiasm. Standing behind Fluder, along with Loune, were two members of the Four Imperial Knights. The smiling Baziwood Peshmel, and the man that took the place of Leinas Rockbruise, the Corrosive Wolf, Krelvo Palantynen.

When it was certain that Leinas had truly deserted, the Emperor had been presented with a few options for those to take her place. Among them was the former Martial Lord Krelvo, currently deployed Iris Joy Pernet, and even some non-human options. However, in the end Krelvo was seen as the best option for his strength and destructive power, even if he only barely managed to survive his bout with the currently reigning Marital Lord, Go Gin.

He was slightly taller than the average man, with a lean but still muscular build. His skin had a slightly pale tone to it, with some parts of his body covered in scars. His hair was a light brown and short-cut, with his eyes as olive-color. He wore an upgraded version of his gear from his time as Martial Lord, made of the same materials and colors as his fellow Imperial Knights. The armor slim and beast-like, with clawed gauntlets, clawed boots, and a helm shaped like a wolf's head, whose upper jaw could be raised to show his face when in the Emperor's presence.

While Leinas could be replaced by Krelvo, there was something Jircniv had not been able to fix or replace, and that was his pride as a chess player. A pride that had taken a devastating blow around the same time Leinas left, when during a meeting with the merchant Amelia Bedelia Aigner, he played a match with her assistant Sōsuke Aizen, and lost miserably. Since then Jircniv had not stopped trying to perfect his knowledge of the game, and longed for another match against that man, but that could wait.

"What seems to be the matter?" He coolly asked, looking at the group.

"W..." Loune went to reply, just for Fluder to speak over him.

"Your Majesty, we just received a report from our people in the Dragon Kingdom. They spoke of a child who can use the 5th-tier spell [Teleportation]. They said her name is Carmyn Zoya, and is a member of the Espada." He informed, speaking as if a great weight had been removed from his chest.

"I wasn't aware the Espada employed children." Jircniv derisively remarked.

"If I may, Your Majesty. I believe that the 'child' they speak of, Carmyn Zoya, is the 5th-ranked Espada. Our reports say she merely has a small, child-like body." Loune quickly added with a head-bow.

"Ah. Which makes more sense." Jircniv dryly added.

"It seems the old timer might have gotten a bit too excited for his own good." Baziwood mumbled in a jovial tone.

"Well..." Fluder began, regaining his composure as he caressed his beard.

"... Perhaps she is not a child, but I believe she is not something we should ignore. After all, talent such as hers is not easily come across. Especially when it's being wasted within a mere mercenary group." He sagely explained.

"Perhaps she keeps herself young with magic." Krelvo plainly suggested, as if speaking his idle thoughts aloud.

"Hmm… It is possible. But that would imply a considerable amount of magical power, and a specific kind of ritual..." Fluder remarked as he went into deep thought.

"Loune, is that all you came here to say?" Jircniv asked with a keen gaze and tone.

"Not at all, Your Majesty. Our spies informed us that most of our forces on loan were moved to the city of Asodosia, along with some of the native forces, and those of the Theocracy, with the goal of maintaining the Dragon Kingdom's regained control of it. Said control was acquired after a long battle with the beastmen that had taken over the city, and where the Espada had played a critical role. Astonishingly, only three of the Espada had supposedly cleared out the city by themselves…" Loune began, taking a breath before continuing.

"From this report, and from what we know of the Espada, the duo of Carmyn Zoya and the 6th-ranked Inon Zur Morres, were responsible for saving the human forces from a large beastman attack. Inon displayed seemingly unparalleled strength by killing Armored Ogres bare-handed with a single punch, while Carmyn showed inhuman resilience, stamina, and mana reserves, as she healed a considerable number of injured soldiers, all the while defending and attacking the enemy, and somehow controlling a Gigant Basilisk. The ones that cleared the city were the 3rd-ranked Leinas Rockbruise, her partner and leader Nazz, and another our forces have yet to identify. There were also two unranked members that escorted a group of rogues and rangers."

Silence fell on the room, as everyone took in the feats performed by the Espada, and how many seemed to go against much of the information they had gathered about them. After all, few were those that could handle such large groups of beastmen, with the apparent ease of what their report suggested. Even with the presence of Leinas, when she was known for having power almost comparable to that of Gazef Stronoff, it was difficult to fully imagine that she and two others were able to clear out a city full of beastmen.

Jircniv was more than annoyed by this. Was he meant to think that Leinas had held back during her time serving him? No, that made no sense. He was sure of it. Which meant she might have gotten stronger since she left, which was a disturbing thought in of itself. Especially when she was only rank-3, and a rank-6 was able to kill Armored Ogres with a single blow.

"That 'Carmyn' woman has great power. That much is certain. She might even have larger mana reserves than I do." Fluder thoughtfully proclaimed, getting Jircniv's attention.

"Don't you think you might be jumping to conclusions, gramps?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. This report does leave a lot to the imagination. That is why I advocate for us getting into contact with her. She could show us much, if properly trained."

"I thought my predecessor was weaker than you." Krelvo remarked, looking at Baziwood with curiosity.

"Y-Yes. Well…" Baziwood awkwardly tried to answer, when his Emperor spoke over him.

"What do you think of this? If I'm not mistaken, even the four of you might have problems handling a similar situation." Jircniv calmly inquired.

"I agree that they are strong, but I also think these feats might be explained by their gear." Baziwood quickly explained, sounding somewhat nervous.

"If they have better gear than we do, than even if some of them are weaker than us, they should be able to perform some of these feats."

"Hmm... That's not a bad train of thought. I may not be an expert on the field, but is it possible for someone to become that strong so quickly?" Fluder asked, his interest piqued.

"Not normally." Krelvo cautiously replied.

"Then, their gear can explain their feats. However, it would mean they're better equipped than the Four Imperial Knights. They might even have in their possession items akin to those used by the Thirteen Heroes." The old magic-caster explained, his eyes widening at the thought, since even he had yet to attain such a thing.

Was this a joke? That was what went through Jircniv's mind. How was it possible for a group of mercenaries to have access to that level of equipment? Especially being able to acquire it without anyone knowing. After all, he was certain their sources would have told them about gear of that kind. Even if their leader is the daughter of one of the Kingdom's Great Merchants, surely there would have been ways for him to have learned of this.

No. Perhaps he was underestimating Amelia. She seemed to be quite sharp after all, and he is certain that if Aizen was as cunning as he seemed to be, Amelia would be even more so. She did not seem like the kind of woman to play second to anyone.

"We need to establish some form of contact with them and bring them to our side. While in the beginning they seemed like just another mercenary band doomed to fail, we were obviously mistaken. We cannot ignore them anymore." He resolutely announced.

"Agreed. Their knowledge could be very useful for us." Fluder eagerly added.

"Should I arrange for something?" Loune professionally asked.

"No. They are a formidable force in their own right, led by someone who also has considerable talents. If we want to have them join us, we need to come up with a proper strategy to entice them. For the time being, we will continue to observe them, and make sure our agents do not sour our relationship with them."

"A very wise decision, Your Majesty." Fluder remarked, massaging his beard.

"I'm sure you think so, gramps. After all, it gets you one step closer to Carmyn, and your goals." Jircniv knowingly chuckled, to which Fluder only smiled

* * *

As this meeting was taking place, a very similar gathering just finished in the Slane Theocracy, involving its Cardinals and the Captain of the Black Scripture, whom were discussing the exact same information they received from their spies via [Message]. Of course, the general distrust of the spell existed for them as well, which is why they utilized a "password" procedure and using scrying magic to verify whom was speaking. This was only done when the information being passed along was of great importance, which recent events certainly qualified.

Having left the meeting, the Captain of the Black Scripture, Marcus Septimius Amor, made his way through the halls as his mind was still fixated on the Espada and what had been discussed about them. He continued on like this, until he turned a corner and saw a few feet from him the Extra-Seat of his unit and fellow godkin, Zesshi Zetsumei.

She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, with her war-scythe resting against the wall, and her Rubik's Cube resting to her right, and much to his surprise, a report at hand. His hopes quickly came crashing down when he saw her ripping out a page, fashioning it into a "paper plane", and throwing it at the wall opposite to her where a few others were already at. Letting out a low sigh he continued to approach her, ready to meet her like usual.

"I haven't seen one of those in quite some time." Marcus idly remarked, looking at what Zesshi had just thrown.

She didn't reply right away, as she saw the paper toy do a circular turn and land in her hair getting stuck in it, before she swatted it away with her hand.

"I didn't have anything better to do with these papers. When I saw a few birds by the window, I thought to do some of these." Zesshi shrugged, ripping another page.

"I still can't believe something like this was used to transport people." She boredly mused.

"Well, according to the Tales of the Six, they were magical airships much larger, made of metal, more resilient than paper." Marcus chuckled, getting a somewhat annoyed stare from Zesshi.

"I know that, but shouldn't it look different? Like a bird with wings to carry those people. Or like a dragon... Speaking of which, what I don't know is what's in this report." She lazily explained, throwing another plane.

"According to our spies in the Dragon Kingdom, the Espada…" Marcus began, but was quickly interrupted.

"The who?" She apathetically asked as she ripped another page.

"Are you not aware? We have already received several reports about them."

"Remind me, Captain." She said, earning herself a sigh from him.

"They are a mercenary group, based in the Re-Estize Kingdom city of E-Rantel. They are composed of 10 ranked members, and an unknown number of unranked members. From what we believed, ranked members could be categorized with the adventurer ranks of orichalcum and adamantite."

"Orichalcum and adamantite? That's neat... Hm? You just said, 'believed'. Were we proven wrong?" She asked, throwing a plane at a servant that was passing by in the distance.

"Are you going to continue..." Marcus tried to ask, as she began to rip another page, but stopped when she looked at him.

"Continue what?" She plainly asked, motioning him to speak as she finished removing the page.

"N-Nothing. Well, we believe that they are stronger than we originally thought, and that they probably have access to better gear than a normal mercenary organization." He explained.

"And what makes you think that?"

"According to our reports…" Marcus began, just for her to yawn and speak over him.

"Just the facts." She remarked with a frown, beginning to shape her next paper plane.

"Two ranked Espada named Inon Zur Morres and Carmyn Zoya, aided the main human force when it was ambushed by enemy beastmen. Together they were able to heal the bulk of the human army, along with turning the tide against the enemy. Carmyn, a druid, was the one responsible for the large-scale healing, showing great skill and vast reserves of mana as she played an active part in combat. Even controlling a Gigant Basilisk. Her partner Inon was seen killing Armored Ogres with a single blow, and used a crystal item to summon a beast that, while unknown to us, seemed to affect the area around it, making temperatures colder…"

He finished informing her, pausing to see if he got a reaction. Zesshi turned her head, displaying a bored expression as she threw another paper plane at his face. As if it were her way of saying to him, "Get on with it."

"… Two unranked members named Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Tier Harribel, accompanied a group into the city, reportedly taking out a sizable number of opponents with no loses. Finally, three Espada, the ranked Leinas Rockbruise, formerly one of the Four Imperial Knights of the Baharuth Empire, and the unranked Nazz and Nnoitra Gilga, were responsible for clearing out the beastman controlled city. Our sources tell us that while the number of dead is above what one would expect from a group of their size, many beastmen seemed able to escape deeper into their territory."

He finished summarizing the information, this finally caused her to stop and look at him with a raised, curious eyebrow.

"Can't we do the same things? Is it that big a surprise that someone else came about that could do the sames thing as us?" She dryly asked, jumping back to her feet.

"While I understand what you're saying, do consider that our Black Scripture is made up of elites and godkin, equipped with the finest gear the Slane Theocracy can acquire. Including the artifacts left behind by the Six Great Gods. To consider the existence of a mercenary group that can come close to us, is…" Marcus tried to explain, with Zesshi deciding to finish his sentence for him.

"Refreshing." She concluded with an amused smirk.

"Hmph. Who knows? I might even get to stretch my legs because of this... That aside, who's the strongest out of their group?" Zesshi asked, her gaze sharpening.

"Rylen Tsezguerra. He is known in some circles as a powerful and skilled warrior in his prime who, according to our intel, might have surpassed the likes of Gazef Stronoff and Leinas Rockbruise. Though apparently, he never did much to get attention to himself. So much so that before he joined the Espada, we were under the impression he was content with traveling and waiting for death to claim him." Marcus stoically replied, causing Zesshi to frown and sigh.

"So, he's an old man?"

"We don't have a clear age, but we are certain he is over 80 years old, and fully human."

"And he's supposed to be the strongest of them? What a shame…"

Zesshi sighed, as her left hand momentarily rubbed over her womb. The Scripture Captain knew well what that action meant. Zesshi made no secret of her desire of finding a "worthy" mate through a defeat in battle. In his eyes, Rylen's age seemed to disqualify him as being able to grant Zesshi's long held wish.

"Want to go spar?" She suddenly asked while picking up her war-scythe.

"Oh? Hehe. I was not expecting you to ask that, though I actually still have some things to do." Marcus replied with a somewhat awkward chuckle.

"Hmph. Fine. I'll find someone else to play with. Especially when they sent Labrax away before I could further train my [Phantasm]..." She grumbled, visibly displeased by his reply.

The Captain of the Black Scripture was quick to pick up on this however, as he then sighed in resignation and then spoke in a neutral tone.

"If that is the case... As Captain, I think I can take a few liberties and help you improve yourself. I've also developed a few techniques you might appreciate."

"Oooh? You should have said that from the start. Lead the way.~" Zesshi said, stepping aside so Captain Marcus could walk past, who again sighed at how the situation developed...

* * *

In the Dragon Kingdom, night had just fallen and the Espada dispersed to take part in the celebrations. Before that though, Nazz made it a point of having a meeting where they discussed the spy situation, and how even if it might have already been resolved, they should remain cautious and vigilant. Also, it was decided that for his insubordination towards Leinas, Nnoitra was to spend nearly the whole time in Las Noches, helping to process the beastman corpses. A displeasing job that should make him reconsider his actions in the future.

Of the Espada, only Carmyn, Inon, and Nazz left the camp they were staying at. This is because while the main celebrations was in the capital, it naturally spilled out everywhere, including the camps where the soldiers, adventurers, workers, and mercenaries were staying. In the case of Leinas, she was the first to stay behind, because almost as soon as the Espada began to walk away from their cabins, out of the corner of her eye she caught the distinct figure of Elim as he emerged from a partying crowd.

Their eyes met and he gave her a warm smile, which caused her to briefly look at her comrades, before turning back to him, fixing a few strands of hair as she replied to his smile with one of her own. Approaching her, Elim stopped, for a split second seemed to be confused of how to proceed, until she ultimately initiated the conversation.

"You are looking much better from when I last saw you. Your stomach feeling better~?" She asked with a playfully mocking tone.

Elim sighed in response, his hand going to his face as he took a few steps back. Once again, he went to speak, but froze halfway. The words rolled around in his mind as he tried to think of the best way to quickly change the topic of the conversation and get things back on track.

"I'm better, thank you. But that's not what I am here for. I-I'm here for you."

Having finished his sentence, he froze as he seemingly became aware of the words that had just left his mouth. He then entered an odd state that was a mixture of blushing and becoming pale. Most especially when Leinas raised an eyebrow at him, as she strangely passed a hand through the right side of her hair, so it was now covering part of her face.

"Is that so?" She asked with her head slightly tilting to the side.

"Y-Yes."

Rolling her eyes at him, she gave him a light push, causing him to stumble backwards and recover from his stupor, before she continued to speak.

"Are you like this with every woman you try to get?"

"No... It's just you..." He mumbled, as his expression took on a more troubled look.

"... The thing is, I almost died during the battle. Had it not been for the Espada... During that small moment, it came to me that perhaps I should be a bit more straight forward with a few things. That being said, I want to ask you to spend, at least, this night of celebrations with me."

It was as if a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders, as Elim now looked much more confident in himself. Looking back at Leinas, he waited for her to say something. Anything. On her end, Leinas blushed quite openly, her right hand traveling through the section of hair that covered part of her face. Something that she subconsciously used as a way to protect herself from others. Especially when she was in the presence of someone who was speaking so openly with her about what he felt for her.

"S-See? Was that so hard to say?" She asked, trying to look more at ease then she actually was.

Fixing her hair, she walked slightly past him, to the point Elim had to turn around to look at her. Being presented with her slightly extended left arm, and an expression that told him she was waiting for something.

"Well? Aren't you going to take my arm?~ I am a lady of noble birth, after all. You should take notice of such things." Leinas explained with a playful tone, this being an effort to try and calm herself through teasing him and putting him on the spot.

Gulping, Elim did as he was told, taking her arm as they began to walk. A bit awkwardly at first, since both had a different walking pace, until eventually they entered the same stride and things went more smoothly for them.

"So... You're of noble birth? Could've fooled me, with how you acted when he met." Elim chuckled, earning him an elbow to the side.

"Hold your tongue." She hissed with a rather stiff smile in reply.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harribel had willingly separated herself from her group and the celebrations in general. The noise, chaos, and the constant drunken advances from both male and female celebrants, had led her to go to a quieter area of the camp. As she moved through the back of some tents and cabins, the echoes of the celebrations filling the background, a woman came running from between a pair of tents, and straight into Harribel.

Given her panicked state, and Harribel's general strength, the woman was sent back buttocks first onto the ground, allowing the duplicate to get a good look at her. The woman was Saida, the elf that was part of Elim's group. Before, Harribel could decide on what she should do, from the same opening the other three women of the group appeared. Mira rushed to her lover's side embracing her, while Melle and Hissa simply sighed in relief as things slowly went back to normal.

"Be more careful next time." Melle remarked with a sigh as she walked past Saida and Mira to approach Harribel.

"Mind your own business!" Mira hissed with a venomous tone.

"Sorry about that. You alright?" Melle asked while looking at Harribel.

"I'm fine." The duplicate calmly replied.

"Tsk! That was a dumb thing to ask." Hissa sarcastically pointed out.

"Just making sure. Either way, we apologize for that. Given her previous experiences, Saida sometimes doesn't do well with large crowds and drunken harassment." Melle explained with empathy and compassion in her voice.

"I-I'm fine." Saida said barely hidden shame, getting back to her feet.

"We should get going." Mira said, now in a calmer and more friendly tone.

"Fine. Still, before we go, you want to join us?" Melle asked in curiosity, looking at Harribel.

"Hm? Go where?"

"We're looking for a quieter place to spend the night." Hissa informed in a neutral tone.

"And much like us, you don't seem to be enjoying this event that much. So, why not come along?" Melle cordially suggested.

"…"

The duplicate was about to reply, when Hissa spoke up in a soft, friendly tone.

"We also wanted to repay the Espada in some way for helping us. Since we can't find any of those that helped the forces that fought in the path, running into you is just as good."

"You want to repay me for my assistance?"

"Something like that, but don't think of it as a formal affair. We simply want to spend some time with you and get to know you better. After all, we're sharing the same battlefield. So we should show our appreciation to those that earned us a victory, and saved our comrades' lives." Melle explained while smiling.

Harribel was unsure of how to proceed. Should she go with them, or move along and find herself some quiet? Still, said quiet and relaxation would be rather lonely. Especially when she was starting to miss what she had back in Las Noches. Particularly her three closest friends, Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun. Perhaps going along with them would help to push away such feelings. She might even find new companions in the form of these outsiders. After all, helping them was part of her assignment in this Kingdom.

"Very well. If you will have me, I would like to accompany you." Harribel informed cordially.

"Ah, good. You won't regret it. Now Hissa, lead the way." Melle instructed in a soft, happy tone.

* * *

In a nearby tent that was functioning as a makeshift bar, Grimmjow was distancing himself from it, failing to feel any effect from the weak drinks there. The drinks in Las Noches were far stronger, though they would likely kill most of the humans here. Having just smashed a bottle over the head of an overconfident, and likely drunk adventurer, he tried to find another way to spend the night.

As he made his way through the crowds, he found himself stopped by a soldier falling right in his path, with the remains of a wooden chair were near his head. Raising an eyebrow, he looked to the side, just to be met by Roos, the remains of it in her hands.

"Keep yer' hands ta' yourself!" She shouted, throwing the remains at the unconscious man.

"Huh. Not bad." Grimmjow chuckled, preparing to walk away, when Roos grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Grimmjow! Coma' drink wit' me." Roos happily suggested, her face flushed and her voice slightly slurred.

The duplicate didn't have time to agree or disagree, as she began to drag him behind her. Not that Grimmjow cared much since he didn't have much to do as is. For a few moments, he found himself being taken all over the place, in search for a "good drinking spot". Which Roos was apparently unable to find, no matter how much she said she could.

As they wandered into a storage tent outside, eventually, Grimmjow sighed, stopped in his tracks, and pulled his arm away from Roos' grip. The action somewhat surprising her as she stumbled slightly to the side.

"Oi. What do you want?" Grimmjow asked raising an appraising eyebrow at her.

"I-I just wan' ta' reward ya' fer your efforts." Roos replied, her cheeks growing visibly redder as she got closer to him.

Stumbling forwards, Roos stopped herself from possibly falling when her hands landed in his opened jacket and onto his exposed chest. However, this didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. Instead, she pressed against him, having her hands to travel up to his shoulders and down to his arms, feeling up his hardened muscles that was like warm, living iron. Taking in his features as she continued to blush and even giggle. Ultimately, Grimmjow placed his hands on hers, before gently pulling them away, with a slight predatory smile on his face as he did.

"And? What reward are you offering~?"

To this, Roos' face twitched slightly before she motioned him to approach and turn. Which he did, allowing her to whisper something into his ear, with her words causing Grimmjow's smile to grow ever wider, until he finally backed away with a loud laugh.

"Hahaha! What a filthy mouth you have.~ Heh!"

"Well?" Roos asked almost bashfully, pulling herself away from his grip.

"Well, what? You should've opened with that." He argued with a grin.

With that statement, Roos literally jumped the duplicate. He allowed himself to go down just for the fun of it, wanting to see how true she was to her word. Falling on his back, Grimmjow was quickly faced with Roos removing her top, exposing her bare upper-body to him.

"Oi. You want to do it right here?"

"In my field, ya' learn to work with wut you're given.~" She saucily replied, getting another chuckle from him.

"…"

Grimmjow went to speak, when she placed a finger over his lips.

"Save, your words for later, big boy.~ There're other thin's you've to use your lips for now...~"

* * *

Sometime before the Espada reached the celebrations in the capital, Team Crystal Tear, whose quarters were in the capital had long dispersed through it searching through their own forms of entertainment. Meanwhile, Emma wasn't looking for fun. As she walked through the streets, she was using her tracking skills to look for Labrax, remembering how he never went back to his camp before the partying started.

It took her a while, but she eventually stumbled upon a large bar, where in an outside table, drinking alone as his head moved to the sound of the music that filled the air, was Labrax. His expression had significantly softened from the usual, and his cheeks were slightly red, as he helped himself to a large mug of some strong ale whose smell alone seemed to overwhelm her senses.

"Labrax." Emma greeted, taking a seat in front of him.

"Your highness." He casually replied.

Labrax momentarily lowered his head in a mock bow, earning an annoyed growl from Emma in reply as she spoke.

"That's not funny, and not what I'm here for…" Emma began, before Labrax placed his half-empty mug in front of her.

"Drink then?"

"I'm here to finish our conversation. You were telling me of where your family came from, and about why you look at me as you would another human." Emma coolly explained.

"I mean, how could I not? I use the same pair of eyes to look at you as I do any other human, or otherwise. You look quite human yourself so…"

As he spoke Labrax looked down at his mug of ale. An act that, along with his explanation, only further irritated the elf. To the point she simply slapped it out of his hand, sending it onto the floor and stopping him in his tracks.

"Are you done?" She spat, causing him to roll his eyes at her.

"Ugh. Fine, fine. Have it your way. My family comes from the south." He replied nonchalantly, pausing so he could pick up his fallen mug.

"You lie!" She shouted back.

"I do not. My family comes from the nation of, 'Kokka no Shinku-Kokai'. From what I was told growing up, there they believe in equal treatment for all races. Human, elves, beastmen, and so on." Labrax explained with a certain wonder to his voice.

"Y-You're lying."

"Is that all you can say?" He dryly asked, filling his mug once more with a nearby tankard.

Emma was unsure of what she should do or even think. After all, he spoke of something that in her mind seemed impossible. A nation where all races were seen as equals? Even something as savage as beastmen? It was impossible, surely. A dream if nothing else. It was simply too good to be true. However, as she sat in front at him now, even in his drunken state she could tell he was not lying. Something that shook her to her core as she spoke in almost eager curiosity.

"I-If this is true… How can one go there? After all, from what I heard there is a desert between us and them."

"Hah! And a forest! Full of the vilest and most savage things you could imagine. Haha..." Labrax laughed, much to her annoyance.

"Ah... Well, I heard there's a ship that comes about once in a while, and goes every once in a while, and said ship takes you there. That's all I know..." He added

Was this what she had been waiting for? Ever since she had come into contact with Crystal Tear and joined them, Emma had been waiting for an opportunity to further distance herself from her home country, and this could be what she was waiting for. Still, she needed to know more about it before she could make any decisions.

"What else do you know about it?" Emma asked in an even tone.

"They're ruled by an Emperor. There're nine ruling clans. All races live there in harmony... My [Talent] is related to them in some way, now that I think of it..." He replied, falling into deep thought.

"Speaking of which... What is your [Talent]?" She asked while taking his mug away from him, wrinkling her nose a bit at the smell as she took a sip.

"Do you have nothing but questions? I'm not learning anything about you, your highness." Labrax retorted, causing her to "Hmph!", at him.

"What do you want to know?" She hissed, then taking a full gulp from his mug.

"Why're you here?"

"I was attacked by your people." Emma replied with a hate filled tone.

"People from the south?"

"From the Theocracy!" She balefully added, finishing the mug with a single powerful gulp.

"Oh. Right."

Labrax nodded, retrieving the mug from her hand as she spoke, her voice growing distant.

"We were on a ship off-shore. We managed to get away from our territory and were trying to travel via sea to a safer place... The Theocracy somehow knew of our plan. We were attacked, and only I survived. When I woke up, I'd washed up on the shores of this Kingdom, with Crystal Tear around me. They had saved me and for that I decided to work for them as payment for that dept. At least until this war is over, or I find somewhere else to go."

"Which, after this conversation, is south right?" Labrax asked with a rather smug grin.

"Perhaps. Now, your [Talent]?"

"Well, I don't really have a name for it in particular, but it allows me, and my first born, to use what we call a [Phantasm]. That being a form of familiar, a..." Labrax began to explain, before stopping himself as he took another drink.

"That's all I can say. Theocracy secrets and whatnot." He explained in a somber tone.

"That's not what we discussed." She pointed out in disappointment.

"To be fair, I already told you a lot about me and what I knew."

"... Fair enough..." She grumbled, then raising from her seat.

"Oh? Leaving already? Why not have a drink? Relax as we go about killing this free tedium they call 'celebrations'." Labrax suggested, taking another drink.

"Why should I?"

"Who knows? More drink might loosen my lips."

"Humph. Very well." Emma said, sitting back down in her seat.

With that they started drinking, and as time passed, their conversations went through several different topics. As this went on, and the ale began to take effect, Emma looked at the human elder differently, feeling strange as a result. It was something she had not felt in a long time. Not since she had boarded the ship that was meant to take her to safety, that she felt alive.

She felt alive with this odd man who was and was not from the Theocracy. Who relished in the death and carnage of war. It was strange, but she could not deny how she felt. This was the most she had spoken to any single person since coming to this country. Given his unorthodox origins and views, she felt a certain appreciation, and even kinship with him. That was when she stopped drinking, and placed a hand on Labrax's drink so he too would stop.

"You see me like you do a human, right?" She asked softly, getting a raised brow and a nod in reply.

Taking in his positive reply, she put her drink on the table, forced Labrax's out of his hand. Her mind went through all that had happened ever since she had joined this mess of a war. Ever since the last time she felt truly alive, and like this world was something worthy of existing in. Like she wasn't alone...

"Do you see me as a woman?"

Labrax went silent as he let her words sink in. Letting out a weak chuckle, he scratched his chin as he tried to take back his drink, but the elf simply pulled it to her side.

"I can't say that I don't." He replied with an amused smirk.

"Then, come. Make me feel like one again." Emma said in an almost pleading tone, as she got back to her feet.

"... Are you sure about this?" He asked while getting to his feet.

"I thought you said you saw me as you do a human. As a woman."

"I do."

"Then... follow me.~"

Emma led Labrax into a nearby inn that was still advertising free rooms for those that took part in the recent battles. Quickly acquiring a key, they made their way to a small room with only a single bed, lamp, and a window with curtain. For Emma it was more than enough. Grabbing on to Labrax's collar, she took advantage of his drunken state to throw him onto the bed, with her momentarily looking at him, before removing the piece of cloth that hid her eyes.

"I knew it." Labrax mumbled, as he looked upon her blue and golden-yellow eyes.

"It's been sometime since I've laid with someone." Emma informed, as she straddled him.

"Hm. I could say the same thing." He remarked, raising his hands to her body as she spoke with a teasing giggle.

"Either way, try to keep up old man...~"

* * *

As Emma and Labrax began what would end up being an all-night long affair, Bane found himself in a nearby tavern. He was drinking away his sorrow after having walked up at the end of their conversation, before they went to the inn. Finding himself alone, he had resorted to drinking to try and wash away his failure to expose his feelings to Emma, and on letting some old-man get that close to her.

Eventually he reached a state where he was just cursing himself for not being part of the people that brought about such celebrations. As he dropped another large empty drink, something no-one dared to question him on from his demeanor and reputation alone, Bane's tired gaze fell onto the street, and the giant form of Inon as he walked past the tavern. Right away his mind went to the feats he heard the Espada had performed.

In particular, Inon killing Armored Ogres with a single blow. Something he doubted he could do. Especially when they were wearing armor, since that type of ogre was stronger than the usual rabble. Looking at his table he found it empty. With no more ale to drink, he let out a pleased chuckle at this. It was perfect. Almost as if he had been given a sign by the gods. With nothing left to drink, he knew that there was only one way left to get rid of the unpleasant feelings that currently filled his heart.

Getting up from his seat he pushed his way past several people, until he ultimately reached Inon. Placing a hand on Inon's right arm, he got the Espada to turn around before throwing a right-cross, which managed a clean hit on the giant man's jaw. The feeling was unexpected as it felt as if he had hit the side of a mountain. Bane quickly stumbling back as he grabbed onto his right hand.

"Argh! Hard bastard…" He hissed in pain.

"Do I know you?" Inon calmly asked, failing to recognize his attacker.

"No, but I've heard o' you, and what ya' did in this battle. An' I, Bane of Crytal Tear, wan' ta' see how tru' those feats ar'." Bane replied, the alcohol boosting his ego to dangerous degrees.

"I see. However, I do not wish to take part in unnecessary violence. Especially when I see no reason for us to do so." The Espada cordially said, clearly not interested in a fight.

Gritting his teeth, Bane felt his insecurities and failures further overwhelm him. Especially when he could see the crowd now focused on them. His ego simply wouldn't allow him to look bad. Not now, not again. Letting out a war cry, Bane once more went on the offensive, preparing an actual [Ki] based attack as he did so, and thus going too far in Inon's eyes.

The Espada was quick to act, doing so in a way that would somewhat keep the adventurer's dignity, as he went for an attack of his own. With blindingly quick speed, and before Bane could even react, a left-hook punch easily knocked out the member of Crystal Tear, much to the shock of the crowd. Though all they saw was a blur.

Bane woke up some time later. He was sitting at one of the tavern's tables, with Inon sitting to his side with a full mug to his side. The entire building was dead silent as they waited to see what would happen next.

"Uuugh... W-What happened?" Bane mumbled as his hand went to his jaw.

"Hm. I managed to knock you out before you got your next hit in. I also gave you a potion just in case you needed one." Inon replied, which elicited laughter from the adventurer.

"Managed to? Hah! You're a terrible liar."

He laughed while motioning a nearby waitress to bring him the same thing Inon was drinking.

"Today's just been awful... First Emma and now you... Oi, I'm sorry for what I did. Had a bit too much to drink, but now I can see the Espada are clearly capable of such feats…" Bane ruefully said, then leaning back on his seat.

"What about a drink on me?" He casually asked.

"I don't want to further bother you." Inon cordially informed.

"Bah! Nonsense. We just got off on the wrong foot, and it was my fault anyways. Oi! Bring this man another!" Bane commanded, extending an apologetic hand to Inon.

"Bane."

"Inon." The Espada said in a friendly tone.

Taking the handshake, they talked over drinks as the tension in the room seemed to vanish, and all went back to their own business.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carmyn was starting to regret having split up from her companion. Without Inon around, she found herself easily lost in crowds and mistaken for a child even more than usual. This problem hit a critical point when she tried to get something to drink in a small bar that, despite everything she said, simply did not believe she was not a child. The bar in question was small, with only a few seats next to the outside counter. Meaning, passersby were able to freely look upon and comment on the situation. Even those that might have known her didn't try to help clear up the fact she was not a child.

"I've already told you, we can't serve drink here to children." The barkeep patiently stated.

"I'm an Espada! You really think that I'm a child!?" Carmyn angrily shouted, visibly displeased by the ridiculous situation.

"B-But that doesn't..." The barkeep began, when someone spoke over him.

"Just give her a drink."

Letting out a sigh, as she finally found someone who had some common sense. She turned to look upon the new arrival, just to see that it was Abel, wearing some cheap looking clothing and carrying a small bag.

"B-But sir, she's a child."

"She's not." Abel argued with a blank expression and an annoyed monotone.

"…"

The barkeep tried to argue once more, but Abel was quick to speak over him with an insulted edge to his voice.

"Do you need to confirm my word?"

"N-No. Not at all, sir."

Quickly the barkeep went to work and brought Carmyn the drink she wanted, before going back to serving other costumers. Taking the glass, she took a quick sip of the rather sweet and fruity alcoholic drink, before turning at Abel who was already preparing to walk away.

"Mind if I go with you?" Carmyn asked with a bored and tired tone.

"I thought you wanted to drink."

"I wanted to experiment. Though I fail to see why people like this." She said jumping down from her seat and approaching him.

"Do as you wish." He sighed, continuing to walk away.

Eventually, the duo reached a less populated area of the capital. This was where the wealthier citizens lived, whether they be among the few nobles that decided to remain in their home country, their relatives, or the few merchants that were still somehow well-to-do, despite the Dragon Kingdom's flagging economic condition due to the war.

Of course, not even this was safe from the war's effects, as the rather worn out and unkempt streets and buildings showed. Most noises came from the manors, as most of the celebrations were being kept inside for the masters of the house and those close to them, and not for the general populations.

"So, why aren't you taking part in the celebrations?" Carmyn asked in mild curiosity.

"Things like this aren't exactly my thing. Not to mention there's still a war going on that I need to keep prepared for." Abel replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh? Then I take it that you're not keen on something like this happening for three days." She speculated in an even tone.

"Not at all. After the time we've spent fighting, a break is welcomed and needed. I just prefer to use this time to prepare for what comes next..." He calmly explained, pausing before a thought came to mind.

"If I may... Why do you look like a child?"

"That's a rather blunt way to put it. But... I guess there's no harm in telling you..."

Having said that, Carmyn stopped in her tracks, raising her hands to her extremely long silver hair. Wrapping her hands around it so she could lift it to showcase her slender, pointed ears.

"You're a half-elf... But with those eyes... Does that mean you are connected to the royal family of the Elf Country?" He asked in reserved surprise.

As he was leaning in to better inspect her ears, he had found himself rather entranced by her mismatched eyes. Her beautiful creamy-green and bright sky-blue orbs seemed to shine in the evening light with a worldly and willful intelligence...

"Don't get too close." Carmyn hissed, dropping her hair and continuing to walk.

"Ahem... Apologies." He replied in a contrite tone.

"Humph. Accepted... And to answer your question, I wouldn't tell you even if I knew."

"Fair enough." Abel calmly remarked, taking the lead once more.

After a few more moments of walking, the duo arrived at the large double doors of one of the more modest manors in the area. Carmyn watched as Abel seemed to let out a small sigh, with the grip on his bag tightening. To her those were the rather obvious signs of apprehension and discomfort. Things he pushed through as he called upon those of the manor with two very audible knocks on the door.

The door opened slightly, revealing the face of a rather attractive maid with brown neck-length hair and yellow eyes. The woman eyed down the new arrivals, giving them a look that showed that they were not welcomed, especially Abel, as she curtly spoke in an empty tone.

"State your business."

"I'm here to speak with Sosan." Abel informed with a matching tone.

"Wait here." The maid rudely instructed, closing the door.

"Huh. It seems we're not welcomed here." Carmyn sarcastically remarked.

"No, we are not."

After a bit of waiting, the doors finally opened, revealing a woman in an expensive looking open neck red dress that exposed her back. It did well to highlight her curvaceous features that had a considerable cleavage. Her hair, held up in a bun, was a light-brown coloration, with her eyes a bright-green. Her noble presentation perfectly hid her rather humble origins. Behind her were four guards, which helped to feed her superior look.

"Why are you here?" She indignantly asked.

To this, Abel opened his bag and removed a small plushy of a bunny, presenting it to Sosan, who simply gave him an unimpressed look.

"I'm here to give this to Lua." He calmly said.

"Now? You come here and fake interest in your daughter now?" She hissed with a mocking tone.

"That's a lie! You know very well, that everything I do is for her. You can't keep me out of her life forever..."

As Abel let his frustration out, he made the mistake of stepping forwards and into the threshold of the manor. This prompting Sosan to step back and for the guards to place themselves in his way with swords drawn.

"You have no right to demand anything. You lost that right when you chose your job over us." She argued.

"There's a war going on, and I chose to protect you. To protect Lua. You..."

"That's quite enough, Commander."

The one to speak was Lucas Florent Nalor, Sosan's current husband, the master of the house, and was a merchant and facilitator of some success. He was of average height and built, with wavy black hair and brown eyes, and was wearing fine a suit.

"Lucas, thank the gods you are here. I fear he was about to force his way into our house." Sosan said, putting on an air of fear as she rushed to his side.

"That's a lie." Abel growled, taking a step back.

"Now, now dear. I'm sure he wouldn't do that. The Commander knows better than that, don't you?" Lucas asked, beginning to approach Abel.

"Be careful. He might be dangerous." She pointed out with a hostile gaze.

"Why don't you go inside? Make sure the guests are happy? Same for Lua?" He suggested in a consoling tone.

"Perhaps that is for the best. I'll be waiting for your return, darling.~" Sosan happily said, taking her leave along with the guards.

"She has no right to keep me from seeing my own daughter." Abel growled, as Lucas stopped in front of him.

"But your previous neglect cannot be ignored, Abel. Is it not true, that both of them are living a better life ever since I took them in?" Lucas casually pointed out.

"You let her steal Lua from me. Or am I meant to believe that, you were the one to take the first step in your relationship? I couldn't give her what she wanted, so she moved on to the next best thing; you. I just want to see my daughter, Lua."

"Oh, I don't have time to deal with your demonizing of Sosan today. As you can see I've guests to entertain. However, if you want to see Lua that badly, then come on. Go in." Lucas said, stepping aside and motioning Abel to enter.

"What are you playing at?" The Commander growled as he narrowed his vision.

"Just the fact of, what will you do after? Let's say you take her. Then what? You take her back to your home, to be alone while you're away? To spend day in and day out fearing for your life? To risk the day that, when you die in battle, and she is left alone? To…" Lucas continuously replied, until finally Abel stopped him.

"I get it! You don't need to rub more salt in the wound." He said, in an almost defeated tone.

"That's all I needed to hear. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go. However, I will take that doll, if you still want her to have it." Lucas cordially informed, reaching out for the plushy.

"She'll get it?" Abel asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You have my word."

"What good is the word of the man who so willingly took my family from me?"

"I understand how you feel. Yet, like you said, I took your family, making them now mine. Lua is part of my family now, and I want her to be happy. I think that doll would work well towards that end."

"Make sure you give it to her." Abel said, giving the doll to Lucas.

"Thank you. I wish you, and you Lady Carmyn, a good night."

With that the doors closed, leaving Abel and Carmyn outside as Lucas went deeper into the manor with doll in hand, ready to give it to Lua when Sosan intercepted him.

"Is he gone?" She asked, taking the doll from his hands.

"He is. I said that I would give the doll to Lua." Lucas explained as he allowed her to take it.

"This cheap thing? Who knows where it's been? We better get rid of it." Sosan coolly argued.

"Dear, I highly doubt Abel would be that careless."

"I thought the same thing when I first met him, but as you can see that man pays attention to few things that are not combat. I'm sure you are well aware. And she is my daughter, so please have faith in my decisions when it comes to her."

"If that is what you see fit, then very well." Lucas said, unable to question the woman when it came to her daughter.

"Now that he is gone, why don't we go back to the party~?" Sosan asked, with a honeyed tone.

"Ah, yes. Before people start questioning where we are."

"Still, who was that child that was with him?" She asked with a certain hint of disgust to her tone.

"One of the Espada. Her name is Carmyn."

"One of the people who won the battle for us? I heard some of the guests discussing it."

"Indeed. I was told about them in a meeting I had with one of my partners that is in direct contact with general Iain."

* * *

Back outside the manor, Abel was still looking at the closed door, his eyes swelling up, and his fists tightening as he held back all the emotions that were currently swirling around in his mind. Carmyn simply stood behind him, silent as she understood what she had just gotten herself into. She was not the most sentimental person, but even she knew that Abel needed some help in getting back to his normal mental state.

"Perhaps, we should get going. Like I said before, I don't think we're welcomed here." She said looking around.

"Y-Yeah... We should leave."

Abel began to shamble his way through the streets, not really saying anything, even when Carmyn tried to get some kind of conversation started. Arriving at a large fountain, he took a seat by its edge. He leaned forwards, passing his hands through his hair and let out a loud frustrated groan, his attention finally going to Carmyn.

"Don't look at me like that. No matter how you look at me, I'm not the right person to help you through this. However, I will say this; when it comes to being shunned by others, I'm more than familiar with the feeling. If you wish to talk, I will not tell you to stop. There was no one there when I needed it, after all." The Espada stated in a distant tone, getting a weak laugh in return.

"Heh... No, no. I won't ask that of you. But if you're willing to listen... I just might do that. You really don't mind?" Abel asked in a mixture of hopeful expectation and curiosity.

"That is what I said." She plainly said, taking a seat next to him.

"Right... Well, Sosan is my former-wife, and we had a child. A girl we named Lua... For a time, everything was fine, but the war forced me to stay away from them for long periods. She wasn't happy with it, but we continued somehow... Then one day I come back, and she doesn't seem as bothered by my absence. She'd gotten a job cleaning Lucas' manor as a maid, but at the time I didn't connect it. That was when one day I came back from a battle. We had been slaughtered by the enemy then, and when I came home I'm greeted by a carriage, which she was in the process of getting into with Lua. I tried to get to them, but Lucas' men stopped me, and then they were gone. Next thing I hear, our marriage was annulled, and she was married to him..."

"If the war was causing you this much trouble, why not just give it up? There are more people out there to do your job." Carmyn casually remarked.

Abel eyes, which until now had an empty look to them, swelled up even if no tears were coming out. His right-hand scratching through his hair, while his left was grabbing onto his knee with visible force, as he did his best to keep his emotions inside. While he spoke he looked at her, and his face was that of a person feeling both confusion and shame. His mouth opened, but he quickly forced it closed, as if fearing that gesture would break his current façade. Looking at the floor he swallowed and let out a deep sigh as he slowly began to speak again.

"It... It's my duty. I give it all I can... so my daughter doesn't have to grow up fearing that any moment, the beastmen may overrun us. I give it all I can, so others don't have to see what I have seen... I do this, so we have a future... I'm not wrong, am I?" He asked with his eyes going to hers, pure desperation filling them.

What a bothersome situation she had just gotten herself into. That was what Carmyn was now thinking, but even so she knew that she couldn't simply ignore the fact someone who seemed to be as good and as dedicated as he was to let this bother him forever. Especially when it could lead to his end, and others under his command.

"No. You are not wrong, Abel. It is men like you that make things happen, and protect those who can't fight for themselves. You have nothing to be ashamed of here."

Taking in her words, he looked up at the sky. They meant more than he was expecting. Probably more than even she was aware of. For him, a simple soldier who had to claw his way up to where he was now, to be validated by someone of her power, and from what he understood, age and experience, seemed to take away a massive weight from his shoulders.

"I've never told anyone about this... What a fool I have been…" Abel mumbled in a self-deprecating tone.

"Humph. Indeed. You have been criticizing yourself for nothing."

"To be fair, no one has ever seen me like this, but that aside, I wonder how things will be when this war does end. If she will let me see Lua..." Abel mused aloud, getting back to his feet as he sighed.

"That I cannot help you with. Especially, with someone like Sosan around..."

Carmyn looked at him with a tinge of pity. It was all too easy to forget that war had other, more personal loses and sacrifices outside of the battlefield. But even she knew that right now, there was nothing to be done. If anything at all...

"Agreed, I'm sure she made Lua hate me by now. But at least she's living in better conditions than I would've ever been able to give her..." He remarked in a low tone, then once again falling into silence.

"Huh... You seem to have accepted that." Carmyn remarked with some surprise to her voice.

"I accept that for now, she's living the best life possible. She has new clothes, warm food, and a present father-figure. From what I know of Lucas, he would make sure of it... Even if he helped take them away from me. I'll just keep doing what I'm doing, and make sure she remains safe." Abel firmly announced, with an expression that failed to hide his complete sadness.

"Glad I could be of help... So, what now?" Carmyn asked, jumping to her feet.

"I wouldn't mind continuing talking. It distracts me." Abel replies in a hopeful tone.

"Hm... Very well. Why don't you show me some other place to drink. Perhaps you can find me something I actually like."

"Uh, I can try, but from what I understood, you're not that much of a drinker. Heh."

"Indeed. That's why I want you to help me." Carmyn said with something akin to a pout.

"As you wish. Please follow me, my lady."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lair of the Catastrophe Dragon Lord, both Draudillon and Naz'da'gar were laying in his bed, having already gone a few rounds. Their night was brought to an abrupt pause by the will of the queen herself. The Espada had noticed it when they met up, but as things went on, he could tell that something was distracting her. When she ultimately asked for a break, he had naturally obliged.

"Is something the matter?" Naz'da'gar asked, his left arm wrapping around her.

"N-No. I'm still processing how we won. I simply couldn't believe it. Even after learning who you were, a part of me couldn't imagine the day we'd actually push them back." The queen replied in a low and thoughtful tone.

"Is that all?" He insisted while caressing her cheek.

"Of course. There is nothing else..." She affirmed, taking a hold of his hand.

"Hm... Heh. I see. I'm sure you'll tell me in due time. Hehe." Naz'da'gar said as he chuckled.

"Well, I myself have something to tell you. You might've heard, but Cerabrate asked me for a duel, and I argued that each side should wager something..." He began, when she spoke over him. sitting up in bed.

"That was very stupid of both of you! We have no time for this! There's a war we need to win." Draudillon growled in annoyance.

"I'm aware. However, I think you'll like what I have in mind for our wager. Namely, our rewards." Naz'da'gar explained with a large toothy grin.

"H-How do you know about that?" She gasped in surprise, confusion, and irritation.

"Doesn't matter. I was made aware of it, and I will not allow him to lay his hands on you. That much I can assure you. The plan is that we'll wager our rewards, I'll win, and that is the last you will have to worry about him." Naz'da'gar said in a reassuring tone as he gently placed his clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Y-You didn't have to do that." Draudillon mumbled in relief, taking his hand in her own.

"But I do…" He said, pausing as he cupped her chin so their eyes met.

"You will bear my children someday, and I cannot risk anything that might put your wellbeing at risk."

"Child. I'll be bearing your child. Even if my body has somehow adapted to these nights of ours. I still have worries about giving birth to a baby dragon-halfling." The queen argued with a slight blush.

"You'll be fine. I'm sure of it..."

As he said this, the Dragon Lord prepared to get back into the usual way of things, wrapping his arm around her before trying to lay her back on the bed. However, much to his surprise, his advances were stopped by her, as she weakly pushed him away.

"W-What if we end this for the night?" She suggested, causing Naz'da'gar to tilt his head to the side in confusion.

"Oh? But I thought you said…" He tried to argue, but she was quick to interrupt him.

"I know, but today has taken a lot out of it, and I think you already did a lot for today.~ Ahem... Also, I want to know more about the war. About what happened." Draudillon said, her tone turning more serious.

"Are you sure?" Naz'da'gar asked in an equally serious tone.

"Yes. I want to know what's really going on out there. How my people are doing, and how they are dying for me, and our country..."

For a moment there was hesitation from the Dragon Lord. Surely, she must have been receiving intelligence reports from her people. As he gazed upon her earnest expression, he then realized that it was not that she didn't know. No, she was one that genuinely and deeply cared for her people. She knew how they were suffering and felt a measure of guilt for not being able to do more for them.

It was why she was willing, however reluctantly, to lay with Cerabrate in her child-form, as his "reward" in helping their nation, and how she initially beseeched Naz'da'gar to lay with her to help produce a powerful heir for the future. It was all for her people and her nation. In terms of empathy, compassion, and dedication, he couldn't think of any ruler being her equal. He found himself admiring her for it, as he reluctantly acquiesced to her wish with a heavy sigh.

"Hrmm... Alright. If that is what you wish for, then I'll tell you..."


	35. What Power Can't Bend

While celebrations filled Dragon Kingdom's capital city, the situation in Asodosia was slightly different. Even if no beastmen remained in the area, people were still needed to keep survivors safe, while others were needed to keep watch on the perimeters, to search through the city to make sure no one was left behind, and to clear up some bodies. Still, things were quiet. To the point that those in charge of the forces from the Empire and Theocracy saw fit to take a break and let their subordinates, along with most of the forces of the Kingdom, do such work.

Out of the two leaders, only Picard had not fallen back to his private tent. Even if he didn't put all of his attention on to the war effort, his ego and pride would never fully allow him to let his troops to do all of the work. As such, he was now in the Empire's war tent, overseeing his men as they made some menial decisions. Ones that he knew would not get him great honors, but ones he knew he couldn't risk them failing here.

As Picard sipped some tea, one of his youngest subordinates entered the tent, taking a bow to his superiors he quickly went to report to their commander, who eyed the boy as he finished his cup.

"What is it?" Picard asked, putting the cup aside so he could focus on him.

"I have a report" The young knight said, trying to organize several papers he held in his hands as his attention fully focused on them.

The boy was unlucky in this. Had Picard still been distracted by the tea, perhaps he would have ignored his manners, but now that would not be the case. Picard rose from his seat, forcing the boy to back away from him. An action that made enough noise to get the attention of those that were around them.

"Stand up straight and call me sir!" Picard demanded.

"Apologies, sir!" The boy quickly said, straightening his posture.

"Good. Now, your report."

"Right. The Kingdom's forces are on schedule with the removal and disposal of corpses." He began in a louder, and more formal tone.

"I've noticed. I can smell the fires from here. What else?"

"The combined efforts of our forces and those of the Theocracy, are being successful in building and repairing shelters for survivors. They have so far been able to maintain their well-being."

"Hmph. It is to be expected. Even if we have to work alongside the likes of fanatics." Picard remarked with a tone of disgust.

"A-And…" The young knight began, quickly falling into silence.

"And what?" Picard insisted.

"Commander Iris and some of her men, went into the nearby forest. T-They spoke of movement, they think it might be the enemy."

Silence filled the tent, as everyone could see the cracks in Picard's professional façade. His right hand curled into a fist as he considered personally punishing the boy for saying such a fallacy. No matter what they were led to believe, only he had the title of "Commander", as he was in charge of this operation.

"Remember this well, boy. I am the commander here! One more remark like that, and I'll have you work in clearing out the corpses. I could care less what your station is. You are a man in my army, and you will show me respect, understood!?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Good. Now lead me to where Iris went."

* * *

Led by the boy, Picard and five of his men, were led to an area at the edge of the forest, where Iris and ten of her men were just finishing up piling up some goblin and wolf-type beastmen corpses. There were fifteen bodies in total, with only three being beastmen. His approach was quickly noticed by Iris, as she turned to look at him, using one hand to order her men to burn the bodies, to prevent the spread of disease, but also to prevent the appearance of undead.

This process was repeated for human and beastman corpses alike, due to the nature of the war that they were fighting. While some had protested the burning of loved one's bodies instead of being brought home for burial, the sad truth was that there simply wasn't any resources to spare for the transport of bodies. Not to mention that the war had caused so much death, that these measures needed to be taken to curtail the natural spawning of undead.

"Commander." Iris coolly greeted.

"I was told you decided to act without consulting me." Picard hissed, his displeasure evident.

"That is correct. We managed to find some stragglers who seemed to be in the process of making their way back to the city." Iris remarked, causing Picard to raise an eyebrow at her.

"That..."

He stopped himself, as he was about to berate her for insubordination. He was letting his tired state get the better of him. After all, he had spent most of his day traveling, commanding his forces, and having to put with Iris. He had already snapped at the boy. That alone was a mistake on his part. He had an image to keep, but not this one. Now, he was about to let his disdain for someone like Iris, to distract from the real issue; the stragglers. Taking a deep calming breath, he continued to speak.

"That... is troublesome. Did you see any others?"

"No, but that doesn't mean there aren't anymore." She stoically replied.

Picard looked around him, and to the edge of the forest was a large area full of tall grasses and bushes, which possibly could hide approaching enemies. No, that was foolish to think. These were beasts after all. They were in retreat, and only the most stubborn or stupid of them would come back.

"Men, I want some of our forces diverted to searching the edge of the forest. Boy, you will communicate this to the other forces here."

"But sir, we already searched…" One of his knights began, but was quickly silenced.

"Then you will check again. And if need be, you will search again after that as well. Am I understood?" Picard sternly commanded.

"Yes, sir!" His men replied, quickly dispersing.

"What about you lot?" Picard asked, looking at the men that had accompanied Iris.

"They will join in the effort of course." She promptly said, causing them to vanish back into the tree-line.

"I should also join them…" Iris added, turning to depart when Picard stopped her.

"You will not. Remember, that you still answer to me." Picard said, with a somewhat superior tone.

"Then what am I to do? While I understand why you would want me to stay back and help coordinate our forces in case of an attack, I do better work on the front lines. It would also give us a better idea of what the enemy might be." Iris calmly explained.

"Even so, I want you here. I need a calm mind here to make certain decisions, even if it is you."

"As you wish, Commander."

* * *

The information quickly went through the camps, including to the Theocracy forces. The one tasked to deliver this information to their leader Noah, was a rather high-ranking soldier with the given name, Ikalgro. With him was a small orphan girl about 12 years old. Arriving at the entrance of the tent he was greeted by two guards. Both men exchanged looks with Ikalgro, and the little girl, before opening the way for him to enter and closing it behind him.

The inside of the tent was actually quite large. There was a bed, a desk with books and papers on it, two chairs, a small shrine of the Six Great Gods, and a table where a bowl of stew on it. The scent of cooked meat, potatoes, and vegetables filled the tent. Noah was preparing to eat his meal, and wore garments that were not all that different from a priest's attire when the soldier walked in. His attention went to Ikalgro, giving him a quick glance before focusing on the girl, taking in her disheveled form, before he got up from his seat and spoke.

"Who is this?" Noah asked, approaching the new arrivals.

"Lena. She is one of the survivors of the city... We, couldn't find her parents." Ikalgro replied with a tone of regret.

"I see. Lena, you seem to be hungry. Why not go and eat some of that stew?"

As he said this, Noah dropped to one knee, giving the girl a warm smile as he motioned to the food. Lena was understandably nervous, her eyes shifting between the ground and the bowl. However, her stomach kept calling out for sustenance and eventually she relented and spoke.

"C-Can I?" She asked, looking at the floor.

"Of course. Go ahead." Noah said in a kindly tone, getting back to his feet as he let the girl pass and take his dinner.

Having given the girl something to do, Noah placed a hand on Ikalgro's shoulder and walked him closer to the entrance of the tent and spoke in a low and formal tone.

"Ikalgro, that is your name correct?"

"Y-Yes, sir." He replied, surprised that his superior knew his name.

"You have done a good thing bringing her here. Such a poor soul she is. She and others, but we cannot save them all…" Noah said, visibly distraught.

"... But what matters is that we are making progress. You are doing good work, and I'll make sure my reports reflect as much." He added calmly.

"T-Thank you, sir. I was also informed that some beastmen and goblins were killed not too far from here." Ikalgro said, causing Noah to take on a more serious and annoyed posture.

"And? How many?"

"I believe there were fifteen of them."

"Hm. Stragglers. Nothing more, nothing less. I would imagine we are being called upon to help look for more?"

"Yes, sir."

"What a waste of men. Very well. Find one of my captains, give him the info, and how many men he sees fit to use. Anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Dismissed then." Noah commanded, his attention turning to the girl.

Approaching the table, he took a seat next to the girl, taking a moment to simply watch her as she made her way through the meal. She took almost no breaks to drink or just take her breath, which brought a kind of hopeful smile to his face.

"Lena, how are you feeling? Better?"

"Y-Yes, thank you." She replied, pulling herself away from the bowl.

"Don't mention it..."

Lena watched as the man paused mid-sentence, and began to lean forwards. So much so that she felt the need to lean back in her seat before he ultimately stopped his advance. He honestly scared her. His beautifully shaped, sparkly blue eyes were completely focused on her, and made her feel uncomfortable, even when she looked away.

"What do you know of religion, Lena?" He suddenly asked in an almost mechanical manner.

"I-I don't..."

Her reply was cut short, when his hand slammed onto the table and he rose to his feet, his face twitching ever so slightly.

"Have you never been taught!? Did your parents never tell you of the gods!?" He growled, causing the girl to shiver in place at the mention of her parents.

"They did!" Lena spat back, causing his expression to soften somewhat.

"And?"

"T-There are f-four..." She began, just for him to beat his hand into the table again.

This time his expression, turned to one of pure rage, as he walked to her side, and then to the back of her seat. Lena could only shiver in place, even when his hands fell on her shoulders and began to apply pressure.

"Wrong, wrong! There are six. Six Great Gods, you filthy heretic!" Noah roared, his grip tightening to the point of causing her visible pain.

"Y-You're hurting me." Lena whimpered, causing him to sigh.

"It cannot be helped. After all, your parents knew no better, uncultured as they were. But you, my dear Lena are still young. Still salvageable. And while your parents have probably been killed and their bodies are now being burnt clean, your purification will call for a less painful but great sacrifice." Noah informed, not releasing his grip, his voice taking a distant and pained tone.

"L-Let me g-go." She frightfully pleaded.

"Not yet. I will first purge your body of its heretic decadency. Then, yes, you will be free to go back into the world, as a new woman..."

"...!"

* * *

The following morning in the capital, the celebrations had mostly come to a halt, due to those taking part in it using the morning as a rest period to prepare for when things restart a new throughout the day.

In the small room where Labrax and Emma had decided to spend their evening, the elf was already on her feet putting her clothes on. She had no need to bathe as she had used a magical item that allowed her to clean herself. Luckily, she also kept on her ring item that prevented pregnancy. On the other hand, Labrax was still on the now broken bed, his naked body half covered in sheets. Still, even after the little rest he had gotten during the night, his sweating and labored breathing showed just how much his old body had gone through.

"You're leaving already?" Labrax casually asked, managing to sit up, even if his body creaked with every motion.

"Oh? Is there a reason why I shouldn't?" Emma asked as she finished getting dressed.

"Well... If that item of yours still works, I would also like to freshen up. And you could also help an old man up."

Emma looked at him and threw the small water-drop shaped crystal at him, followed by slowly approaching and giving him a somewhat mischievous and mocking smirk as she spoke.

"And is there a reason you should have problems moving~?"

"Heh. You tell me, your highness. I did tell you I'm not as young as I used to be." Labrax replied, before using the item on himself.

"You sell yourself short, old man. You did quite well, considering." The elf mused as she extended a hand towards him.

"You honor me. Hehehe." He laughed sarcastically, taking it so he could rise to his feet.

Labrax wasn't fully stable even when back on his feet. He used a nearby wall to hold himself up as Emma had stopped providing him any assistance. Not that he was surprised. After all, he knew that this was just a one night thing, with the both of them killing some stress from it.

"In the future, stop with the 'highness' remarks." Emma instructed, donning her blindfold.

"Noted." Labrax dryly replied.

With that Emma turned her back to him as she reached for the doorknob. Grabbing on to and turning it, she then suddenly stopped. Her head turning to the side as if she was looking at him through the cloth.

"You understand that this remains between us, correct?"

"I can promise you that much." Labrax replied with a serious tone.

"Good. I'll see you out there, Labrax."

"Emma."

As soon as the door closed, he fell back onto the bed on his hindquarters, his legs giving out under the aftershock of the previous night. What a pain it was to him, to think he would now have to deal with something as pathetic as this. It didn't help that Emma was as greedy and demanding as they came. Truly he was too old for this.

As she walked away, Emma too was afflicted with a sudden weakness in her legs as she stumbled to the side into a wall. Her left hand went to her head, the effects of the drink fresher than she had hoped, despite it being expected for someone who almost never got drunk. Her legs on the other hand were a surprise. She had not expected him to have left that big of an impact on her. The thought was almost amusing in a sense. It wasn't all that unpleasant either, so perhaps further down the line she could get him to repeat that night...

* * *

In the case of Elim and Leinas, their awakening was much smoother and more heartfelt. They had ended their night in Elim's cabin, where they had enjoyed themselves. Leinas woke up in Elim's arms, her head resting on his chest. Much to her surprise, when she looked up at him he was already awake, looking much better than their first night together all that time ago.

Pushing herself upwards, Leinas sat in bed, briefly looking about seeing clothes that were scattered all around the room, before placing all her attention on Elim, fixing her hair as she did so.

"Morning." Elim said, taking her left hand with his right.

"Morning." Leinas greeted, with the same warm tone.

Elim tried to sit up next to her, but his body groaned under the attempt, naturally still being under the effect of having laid with someone of her caliber. Something Leinas quickly noticed as she tilted her head slightly to the side, showing a slight sign of concern as he failed to sit up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hahaha... Much better than the first night we spend together. That's for sure." Elim laughed, earning him a relieved sigh and smile from Leinas.

"Well, it is to be expected. I did go easy on you this time."

"Heh... Could have fooled me." He remarked with a smirk, finally getting back up.

At this Leinas pouted, pulling her hand away as she turned from him and to the wall next to the bed. She was annoyed at him for not being clear as to what shape his body really was in, and at him not letting her know in how much bad shape she had left him in this time.

"Sorry. I was trying to joke around. Really, I'm fine, Leinas. Perhaps a bit bruised and sore, but nothing I can't walk off." Elim informed in a more reassuring tone, and then placing his hands on her shoulders in a comforting manner.

"G-Good. That's good to know."

"What's this? Are you worried~?" He asked with a somewhat teasing tone.

"Given how you were the first time around, I-I was. Especially when I don't have any potions at hand." Leinas remarked in concern, to which Elim responded by wrapping his arms around her.

"That aside... There is something I would like to ask you..." He began in a solemn tone, just for her to softly speak over him.

"I know. And I do." Leinas answered, wrapping her right hand around his.

"Y-You do?" Elim asked with some surprise, to which Leinas replied with only a slight head-nod.

"Well, lucky me... And so do I…" He added warmly, leading her to cover part of her face with her hair as she blushed.

"Y-You what?" Leinas asked in a tone that was almost a mumble.

"I love you."

* * *

In a nearby area of the camp, Roos was just waking up from her night with Grimmjow. While her head throbbed with a hangover, and her body fatigued from being with the duplicate, she was still able to look around and take the area in. Much to her shock she was in some small tent that probably was used for supply storage. Further scanning the area, she noted that she was naked, and quickly used a small nearby blanket to hide most of her body.

"Finally. You woke up." Grimmjow casually remarked as he appeared in the tent's entrance.

"G-Grimmjow!?" She gasped, going red at the cheeks and pushing herself away.

"Wha...?" The duplicate began, but Roos was quick to interrupt him.

"W-What did you do to me?" She asked with an accusatory tone.

Grimmjow stopped, his head tilting to the side with an expression that was a mix of annoyance and some amusement. Ignoring what she just accused him of, he threw a large bag towards her feet.

"W-What is this?"

"Heh! These are your new clothes. Your old ones got lost somewhere around here." He nonchalantly replied, further embarrassing her.

"You...!" She began, but Grimmjow's patience was at an end, and spoke over her.

"I did nothing! You were the one that came up to me, drunk off your ass and offering to spend the night with me. Now put your clothes on. I'm sure you have better things to do."

Roos felt her heart beating in her chest like a war-drum. He didn't seem to be lying, but had she really drunk so much, that she lost all restraint? No, that shouldn't be possible. She knew better than to let that happen. However, her body and her hazy memories that now came floating up to the surface told a different story. It would seem she had let her attraction to the likes of this mercenary Grimmjow get the better of her.

"Ahem... D-Did anyone see us?" She asked with trepidation.

"No." Grimmjow replied his hands going into his pockets.

"Good... And you? A-Are you planning on bragging?"

Roos expected a positive answer to this, or some hints at deception. After all, in her mind she was sure that men like Grimmjow enjoyed boasting about their exploits. Especially if they were as depraved as she knew she could be when she dropped her restraints.

"Keh! Not at all. It wouldn't be the best thing for you, right?" He matter-of-factly stated, catching her off guard with his forthright sincerity.

"R-Right... Thank you..."

"Yeah, don't mention it. Now, get ready. We'll leave after that."

"Leave? Where to?" Roos asked, unsure of what he was planning.

"Eh. Wherever you like. I just need to make sure you're in good shape, and that no one's around when we split ways." Grimmjow replied in a neutral tone, looking around just outside the tent's entrance, and then back to her.

"I see... Thank you..." Roos awkwardly and gratefully acknowledged with a head-bow.

"Ah, just get on with it..."

* * *

Later on in the morning, Naz'da'gar and Draudillon had long ago left the Espada's lair and were now back in the queen's palace. The Cero Espada was in control of his armor, and the queen now in her child form. Not long after arriving, she had called upon Prime Minister Falko Kemuel Jantzi, and his secretary Elizabeth, to meet with them in the palace, in the same room Nazz and Draudillon had discussed their current arrangement. When they arrived, she looked to "Nazz", and then spoke with a regal and mature bearing that was totally at odds with her child-like appearance.

"I was informed that you are already acquainted with of both of them now, correct?" She asked Nazz as she motioned to the new arrivals.

"Hm. That's right."

"Good. That saves time. Now then, as for why I called you two here, I want to show him the vault." She firmly announced, surprising both of her subjects.

"Please reconsider, Your Majesty." Falko earnestly beseeched his queen.

"With all due respect Your Majesty, he is a stranger. Even if he is here to help us, we don't know how he will react when he sees it." Elizabeth calmly pointed out.

"You both are aware as well as I, that even if we win, we have taken significant enough blows that the Kingdom might very well collapse from all the damage and debt this war caused." Draudillon pointedly stated, looking at Falko with a steely gaze.

"Indeed. It is as you say, Your Majesty..." Falko calmly replied.

Presently, the Dragon Kingdom was in a dire financial strain. Due to the constant attacks by the invading beastmen, they needed to increase military spending in order to counter the threat. This meant not only building up their own forces, but also a heavy reliance on foreign aid and support.

This was in the form of paying for supplies and materials, as well as additional adventurers, workers, mercenaries like the Espada, and paying ransom to the Baharuth Empire and Slane Theocracy for military forces. However, what many did not know, was that the situation was so grim, that the country faced total economic collapse as soon as the war ended, whether or not it was in victory or defeat.

"... It is quite possible that the vault might save us, but to let him see it might be dangerous." Falko coldly added, not bothering to conceal his suspicions, even in Nazz's presence.

"He is to be the father of my heir. I trust him enough to allow him to see and to open the vault." She said with a tone of disappointment and quiet anger towards her prime minister's demeanor and behavior.

"Your Majesty if I may, there is no guarantee that he will able to do it, no matter how strong he is..." Elizabeth calmly remarked.

While they were seemingly absorbed in their conversation, ignoring the very presence of their topic, Nazz himself was unsure as to what was going on. Draudillon hadn't told him anything about what they were doing, and simply telling him that she wished to discuss something with him and those present. Still, hearing talks of a "vault", and the fact that it might save them after the war, gave him some ideas as to what it might be. Even if he didn't want to admit that Elizabeth might be right in her assessment.

"What is this vault?" He finally asked calmly.

"Well..." Elizabeth began to reply, just for the queen to raise her hand to silence her.

"I would prefer to explain it when we all arrive there. Now, do you both agree that it is for the best to show him? After all, when the Espada put an end to this war, we will still need to find a way for our Kingdom to survive."

"If they win, Your Majesty. They had won only a single battle, and we still don't know what else might lie ahead." Falko skeptically pointed out.

"We will win. That much I can assure you. As I always have." Nazz resolutely stated.

"Well?" Draudillon insisted, now in a tone of thinning patience.

"Very well, Your Majesty." He said in resignation, with Elizabeth simply nodding.

* * *

Knowing what had to be done, Elizabeth opened the secret entrance that existed in the room and led the group down several flights of old, dust filled stairs. They continued a great distance, taking several turns at different points. After what seemed to be five minutes, Nazz began to understand, and feel the magic that filled these areas.

He soon realized that these passages were not like the others. They were made to disorientate thieves or other unwelcomed individuals that might try to infiltrate it. As things were, he could guess that if someone took enough wrong turns, they might die before reaching anywhere of significance.

At other points, they came across gargoyles placed along the walls. All of them gave off similar feelings to the statues he had seen in the fortified buildings where meetings took place in the capital. Finally, after what seemed to be 10 minutes, they arrived in a larger chamber. In it several gargoyles lined the walls, with magical lamps that lit up as soon as they arrived. Upon the opposite side from the entrance were two massive stone doors, with a humanoid golem standing guard before them.

Here Draudillon took the lead, standing before the construct so it could take in her presence. Having done so it stepped aside, yet the doors did not open. That was because the golem only made sure that whoever stood before it, like Draudillon Oriculus, possessed [Wild Magic]. The doors themselves could only be pushed open by someone who could manipulate said magic.

This was why Elizabeth could never open them, as her line had never shown the necessary characteristics to use that power.

Placing her hands on the doors, Draudillon pushed. It didn't matter if she was in her child form. She just had to let the energy flow, like when she changed her form. After reaching a certain level of energy output, pushing them was as easy as opening any other. As soon as the doors opened however, Nazz felt as if he was hit by a gust of hot air. He could sense the presence of [Wild Magic] plain as day, and to the extent that he could easily guess it belonged to the Brightness Dragon Lord.

The group walked past the double doors, finding themselves in a massive artificially made cave, where the highest point of the ceiling was over 20 meters in height. However, this paled in comparison to what was present half-way in. It was a glistening metallic wall, polished to an almost mirror sheen, with the mural of a dragon decorating it. It was massive in proportions, with the mouth placed near the floor where one would normally open it.

It was imposing to normal people, but even more so to those sensitive to [Wild Magic]. Even if for someone like Nazz it felt more like a bad joke than an actual threat, the wall emanated a certain sense of menace. A warning to any that would dare come close to try to open it. Right away he knew that this wall was the entrance to the "vault".

Not even taking note of those around him, Nazz walked straight up to the massive depiction of the dragon's head, where he began to look around. He looked at the sections where the cave ended, and the vault began, he looked for anything in particular in the depiction of the dragon, doing his best to find any signs of how much of a risk opening might be. Yet he saw nothing, much to his quiet frustration. Meaning, all that was left was to make sure he had understood Draudillon's intentions correctly as he spoke, his tone almost a hiss.

"You wish me to open it?"

"Y-Yes."

He said nothing else. Nazz's hand reached out to the wall, touching the mural's head, followed by letting his energy flow ever so carefully, and to the best of his ability. It had been some time since he had been this cautious. It was really quite ridiculous. All his power, and yet he felt like a child, trying not to mess up.

"Be careful." Elizabeth cautiously said.

For the moment, he was only testing it, trying his best to understand what he was dealing with. That was until it spoke, the wall spoke. Of course, it was only heard by those who could wield [Wild Magic] and were of dragonblood. Thus, the voice was only recognized by Nazz, Elizabeth, and Draudillon.

"To those whom would dare try to open my vault.~ Be wary of what you wish for. After all, any Dragon Lord worth his salt, should know better than to try to open a, _Ith Tokeq_."

While Draudillon and Elizabeth were a bit thrown off by the origin of the voice, Nazz knew that it was just a message from the vault's creator. It more than enough to make him stop what he was doing and to warily step away from it.

"It is best that we give up." Nazz plainly said, flexing his hand to make sure control over his armored-avatar had not been tampered with.

" _Ith Tokeq_. That is ancient dragonic correct?" Elizabeth asked in curiosity.

"Correct. In the common tongue, this is called a, 'Lord's Vault'. It was used by some Dragon Lords to keep their treasures safe. It can't be opened safely by anyone that is not the owner, or someone who's skilled enough." Nazz stoically informed.

"What about you? Can't you open it?" Draudillon asked in a hopeful tone, causing the Espada to sigh in defeat, his ego taking a blow.

"No. Even if I do have the power, I'm not at a level of skill or knowledge where I can try to open it. Simply put, it's akin to magical lock-picking."

Draudillon and Falko both exchanged concerned looks, while Elizabeth wasn't such an easy read. Even if she understood the meaning of his words, she was still curious about this vault itself. Her family line had only ever been told not try to open it, and not what would happen if one failed to do so.

"What would happen if you were to try, and then fail to open it?" She calmly asked.

"Who knows. There is the possibility that nothing might happen, or the vault teleports to another location, or in the worst-case scenario, reduces the palace to a smoldering crater." Nazz replied, crossing his arms in thought and frustration.

The trio went pale, their eyes going to the wall as they imagined what might come from it, no matter how fascinating it happened to be.

"Still, can't I open it? After all, I am related to the Brightness Dragon Lord, and I can use [Wild Magic]." The queen asked in barely restrained desperation.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have enough power to open it. Not to mention, you might be different enough from him that the vault wouldn't recognize you. Knowing how eccentric he can be, that's probably the case."

"Is there no one else? I understand that you lack the ability to open it safely, but is there no one that might be able to do it?" Falko asked in ever thinning hope.

Naturally, Nazz had already considered that, and his mind went through any Dragon Lords that might still be active, and from the little he knew of the dragons still active in the world. Only the Platinum Dragon Lord immediately came to mind, yet he didn't know if he truly had the skill and knowledge necessary to get through the hurdles to open one of these vaults. It shamed him to admit it to himself, but he couldn't do it because he focused on the more combative and destructive aspects of [Wild Magic], outside of a few exceptions.

His mind then momentarily went to the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord. For all he knew, he was still active somewhere, since he was said to be old when Naz'da'gar was young, and knew no match when it came to magical knowledge, and had only a few equals in the usage of [Wild Magic]. If there was anyone that could open it, then the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord was the most promising of possibilities. The Deep Darkness Dragon Lord could've been a viable candidate as well, if not for his reclusive ways and his problematic temperament.

Nazz also considered the Brightness Dragon Lord himself, but much like the Elder Coffin and Deep Darkness Dragon Lords, finding him was close to impossible. His mind even went to Aizen, and as much as it seemed hard to admit, no matter how much power Aizen had, and how similar it was to [Wild Magic], he knew nothing of these vaults and how they worked. Simply researching it would take a great deal of time. More time than the Kingdom had at this rate.

"No one comes to mind. At least, no one we could easily find."

Silence filled the room as Falko and Draudillon lowered their heads in defeat, while Elizabeth analytically stared at the vault's entrance, stunned by the power it held. This was everything but what Draudillon wanted to ear. To know that it would never be opened by someone that was not the Brightness Dragon Lord. Someone she had not seen in decades, and had no idea when he would be back, if ever.

"I'm sorry." Nazz said contritely, putting a hand on Draudillon's shoulder.

"N-No... I guess it is to be expected." She mumbled in dejection, pulling away from Nazz's grip with her head held low as she walked back to the cave's entrance.

"Your Majesty, please wait. Even if we cannot use the vault, there may be other ways..." Falko encouragingly said, going after her.

"It seems the time has come for us to return to our usual duties." Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"Indeed." Nazz said in a neutral tone as he saw Draudillon leave the room.

"We should worry, or we will risk them getting lost in the passages."

Nazz nodded at this, preparing to leave before he looked back at the vault one more time. He then thought that he should report this to Aizen. If nothing else, perhaps they could use their sources to find someone that could open it.

* * *

General Iain La Baran found himself entertaining several guests of considerable importance during the celebrations. Of course, most had been methodically chosen by Iain himself. Some were already in on his goals, while others Iain was still in the process of convincing to his side. Iain needed all forms of support he could get, be it in the form of men to fight for him, or those to advocate for him in the political field. For him, this victory over the beastmen was a blessing in disguise, allowing him to throw a great party to further strengthen his plans.

No matter how high-class and enjoyable the night was, the morning after was filled with silence. Many of the guests recovered from overindulging in drink, food, and "entertainment", while others had left. In the case of Iain himself, even if he had ended his night in the company of two lovely ladies, he was currently in the garden alone, as he saw the sun finish rising with a cup of tea in hand, and the morning winds caressing his face.

"You called?" The spy Apollo asked, appearing from atop a tree branch as he jumped down in front of Iain.

"I did." Iain replied in a relaxed manner, setting his cup to the side, and motioning to an empty seat.

"How may I be of service?" Apollo asked, taking said seat.

"I want to know what you managed to collect over this first night."

"I managed to look into Sol. He spent most of his night preparing strategies for future missions, apparently there are plans being set in motion to begin sending teams beyond the recently liberated city. He's receiving great aid from Ezekiel's subordinates, as he's still in the field." Apollo said, to which Iain dismissively rolled his eyes.

"Hmph. Sol is harmless as it is. He heads the weakest faction in the army, and can be dealt with later. What else?" Iain insisted.

"He's considering using some of the Espada stationed in the city to aid these teams." The spy added, causing the general to raise a concerned eyebrow at him.

"You should've started with that. That is troublesome. The Espada have already done enough as it is, and it'll do us no good to have someone else give them orders... How many does he plan to use?"

"I cannot be sure."

"Tsk... Fine. No matter. Displacing the Espada isn't a problem. They might be strong, but keeping them in smaller groups should limit it, to an extent..." Iain coolly remarked, even as he remembered how three cleared out a city full of beastmen.

"... It shouldn't be a problem to counter his proposal if need be. What else?"

"Both the prime minister and the Queen remained in the palace, as far as I was able to tell. As you are aware, the magical wards that keep sections of the castle safe, prevent me from getting too close. To the point, I'd prefer to avoid entering the castle altogether if possible." Apollo warily informed.

"Is that your professional opinion?"

"It is."

"Very well. I already have some people there that follow my ideals, but are far too low-ranking in the castle's hierarchy to give me the necessary information. No matter. We can work with what we have, and I'm sure that in due time we will find a safe way in." Iain confidently stated, refilling his cup and taking another gulp.

"Continue." He instructed, prompting Apollo to place a set of folded, wrapped papers on the table.

"I managed to observe most of the nobles you pointed out to me. I wrote down things that I believe might be of use for you, to get their cooperation in the future."

"Good, good. Now, about the Espada, you are to leave them alone for now. We know far too little about them, and cannot risk them finding out about us. The fact their leader is aware of the traitor situation, and likely informed his people regardless of calls for silence, is already an issue for us. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Good. Now, onto our last topic, the duel between Nazz and Cerabrate." Iain began.

"Should I spy on it?"

"No, but do keep an eye on the rest of Crystal Tear, and any other way you might learn of the outcome. I am... curious to know how it goes."

"As you wish." Apollo dutifully replied.

"Good. Dismissed."

Getting back to his feet, Apollo gave him a head-bow, before turning around and then silently vanishing back to the tree he had emerged from in a blur. Leaving Iain to peruse the contents of the documents that had been left to him.

* * *

During the time that events in the Dragon Kingdom took place, the southern nation of Kokka no Shinku-Kokai stood as a beacon and example of strength and prosperity. Few nations could ever hope to emulate their example. Though spoken of in whispers, few knew the truths behind the veil of legend and rumor.

The nation was founded 500 years ago by a Player of YGGDRASIL named, Yoshitsune. Much the same as others like him, his guild-base had been transported along with him. The imposing and beautiful Takamagahara, whose white, lime-green, and gold-colored Japanese-styled castle shaped 1st-floor becoming a permanent part of the nation's landscape since its first appearance so long ago.

Yoshitsune had brought with him a mindset of equality and coexistence between not only the people, but also between races. A vision that he saw through with his own power, and his NPCs, achieving peace in his time. However, no matter how much of an icon he was, and or how powerful as a level-100 Player, he was still human. He eventually passed away at the age of 132, leaving behind a dynasty and followers that made it their purpose to maintain this peace, and his vision.

This heavy burden was now carried by the current Emperor and his descendant, the 25-year-old Daisuke Goto. However, he was left to do so with the survivors of what was at the time of their prime, over 75,000 POP and custom NPCs. Over time this changed, because much like the First Emperor, the human and dwarven NPCs passed away from old age.

Still, the current Emperor did not let this affect him. After all, he had an entire nation that had been uplifted by his family and his own will to make said family proud and build his own legacy. Those NPCs that aged and died, and those that did not, produced strong heirs with the natives of the new world they found themselves in. They then in turn produced strong descendants that ensured the national power of Kokka no Shiku-Kokai was maintained, along with the class of warriors known as "Samurai", that the First Emperor established.

The former guild-base, now turned Imperial Palace, possessed five main floors, with the sixth being the Treasury. Of particular note was the 5th-floor, whose fake-sky was characterized by permanent state of night, with a treacherous forest where the darkness was further increased by the trees' magical properties. In the center was a small Japanese style castle, where in the past all members of the guild would have gathered, and now was used by the Emperor to meet with his highest-ranking advisors.

Presently, the young Emperor was within an arena-type square of the 5th-floor, and found himself thrown onto the ground in a sparring match. A showing that for most would be rather appalling. However, for him and the most of the NPCs, it was a necessity brought by his wish to keep up his strength, in what was already a greatly weakening family line. As the descendant of the Player Yoshitsune, Daisuke was naturally good looking with medium length black hair, gray eyes, possessed a toned fit build, and a slightly taller than average height.

However, currently he was covered in dust, mud, and bruises meaning his good looks weren't so easy to see. After all, it was to be expected when he asked to train with the strongest, and one of the few evil aligned NPCs of the guild, the level-100 Nephilim named Daikokuten. He was an imposing being that stood 9-feet-tall, with grayish-colored skin, a toned but strangely thin, misshapen body, and was bald, with perfectly white sharp teeth, and beautiful brown eyes.

While neither of them was a true hand-to-hand combatant, Daikokuten rather enjoyed beating someone down with his bare-hands. So, if he could use a training session as an excuse to fight in this manner, he would take it. This preference also explained why both were wearing only minimal gear, as he liked the certain raw and primal mind-set that came with this kind of fight.

"Ah, it is expected if you don't get up, Goto-kun. After all, someone who stands at the meager level of 80, can do little to stand up against someone of my caliber. Hah!" Daikokuten laughed, as the young Emperor failed to get back up to his feet.

This turn of events prompted a female NPC that was watching from the sidelines to observe the session and activate the item to provide light to the area, to place herself in the way of Emperor Daisuke and Daikokuten. This was Kasuga, a level-65 five-tailed Kitsune, and the leader of NPCs called the, "Warrior Ōoku". She was also responsible for acting as a mother figure, teacher, wet-nurse, and even sexual partner for every descendant of the First Emperor. For this, all of them referred to her as, "Okā-san".

Kasuga's tails and ears that emerged from under her hair, were a bright reddish color with some yellow tints, much like a red fox. Her skin was a light, creamy color, with golden eyes, and long, purple-colored hair, held in a ponytail and decorated with flower hairpins. She possessed average height, with an above average bust, wearing a flower pattern kimono which left her neckline, shoulders, and part of the side of her legs exposed whenever she walked.

"You have done enough, Daikokuten. This ends now." She commanded, causing the Nephilim to cross his arms and tilt his head to the side almost in confusion.

"Says who? You, Kasuga-chan? Who are you to stop me? Are you going against the wishes of the last Kami, even after I did exactly as I was told?" Daikokuten asked with a mocking tone.

"This is not training. You are just giving him a senseless beating." Kasuga argued, going to the Emperor's aid after realizing Daikokuten wasn't advancing.

"Hmph. Perhaps I didn't pull my punches that much, but he's not a boy anymore, he's a man. He needs to understand how these things feel like, if he is to properly succeed as our leader." The Nephilim remarked, which only earned him a spiteful expression from Kasuga.

"That is not up to you to judge! That's not what you promised to Yoshitsune-sama." She quickly spat back, to which he simply gave a wide grin to.

"But it is. I have no wish to be ruled by a weak leader. Now, let him stand up!"

The story of Daikokuten was an interesting one, because even if he was among the few evil NPCs in the guild, he was the only one that openly contested Yoshitsune's rule after their transfer. As per his written lore, Daikokuten was made to follow only the strong, those that he saw as worthy of leading him.

That was why Yoshitsune's first great challenge in the new world was presented to him right away as the Nephilim showed himself to be everything but helpful. Even hindering access to the dark forest. When confronted Daikokuten suggested a one-on-one fight to decide if the guild-master, last of the Kami, was in fact worthy of his servitude.

The two fought much like what Daikokuten had just done with Daisuke. However, then it was a serious battle and not just a sparring match, with the memory of it still very much present in all those that witnessed it. Yoshitsune was beaten very badly by the physically superior Nephilim. Even if both were level-100s, their builds made it so the player had a clear disadvantage.

Yet in the end, Yoshitsune's superior mind, knowledge, and experience gained from both his previous life and YGGDRASIL, allowed him to achieve victory, even if only barely. This was how Daikokuten had come to willingly serve him, and all of his descendants. Taking it upon himself to personally judge if they were worthy to take the place of Yoshitsune.

As things were now with Daisuke on the floor, the Nephilim wasn't so convinced the young man was worthy of his position, and he had no qualms of when he thought of what he should do if Daisuke was in fact a failure. Yet, as Kasuga tried to help him, Daisuke pushed her away. An act that surprised her even if she complied and gave him some space. The young Emperor then slowly and steadily rose to his feet, much to Daikokuten's pure amusement, and secret pride.

"Yessss... That's it. Those eyes. Look at them, Kasuga! Look at how they burn with his will power alone. Just like Yoshitsune-sama's when he beat me. Yes, this boy is without a doubt one of his successors. Heheheh..."

With this, Daikokuten smirked, went to his knees, placed both hands on the floor, and finally his forehead, as he paid tribute to the young Emperor. His loyalty and devotion having finally been earned by Yoshitsune's newest descendant.

"But... I-I'm not finished." Daisuke panted through gritted teeth.

"Heh. But I am. We have achieved much with this session... Goto-sama. We can continue some other day." The Nephilim said with a smile, rising from the kneeling position.

With things finally coming an end, Kasuga was quick to aid the Emperor, giving him a red potion to return him to 100%. While in the case of a normal training session Daisuke would not use a healing potion, preferring his body naturally heal to maximize his gains from the session, in this case he saw fit to heal himself. He did not want to risk a more serious issue, given some of the pains he was now feeling, and to not let it interfere with him.

Still, saying that he had gotten nothing from this session would be a lie, as he had finally, firmly acquired the loyalty of Daikokuten. Something many of the other NPCs had warned, and even counseled him on. Of course, even he had some fears when it came to the Nephilim and the difference of power between them, but he didn't tell anyone of it. As Emperor, he knew he had to keep up a certain façade around his subjects. Now, he could breathe slightly easier.

* * *

As he pondered on what to do next, Kasuga was still making sure he was back to a normal state, when an elf POP-NPC emerged from the forest bringing the silence to an end. Elves composed the largest number of surviving NPCs, given their longevity. Although at this point, all of them were at least of middle-age, and most had left the base, spreading across the land to serve in various other capacities, and sired many strong children along the way.

This one was male, wearing gear fit for the best of rogues. His blond hair was long, held in a ponytail, with his eyes a crystalline blue. His name was Traro, and was quick to kneel as soon as his presence was made known.

"Goto-sama. I bring a report from the 'Observer'." He dutifully announced.

"I see... Then..."

Daisuke was about to question why the [Message] spell hadn't been used, but he soon then remembered the four tags Kasuga had placed on the trees. They invoked a spell that made sure said spell couldn't contact someone within affected area, so the training session wouldn't be interrupted by such things.

"Speak." Daisuke regally commanded.

"..."

Traro didn't even get a chance to speak, when fours beams of light descended from the sky in quick succession, destroying the tags Kasuga had placed. Something that made Daikokuten laugh as all eyes went to the air.

Hovering at a small distance from them was a large ball of flesh covered in dark-red scales. In the center was a large snake-like eye, sizable teeth-filled mouth, and connected to the large orb-like body were ten tentacles with smaller versions of the large eye in the center. This was a level-80 Beholder, named Omoikane. Also known as "Observer", since he specialized in scrying magic, along with functioning as a hovering, living encyclopedia given his perfect memory, and genius level intellect.

Omoikane followed this, by setting his attention on Kasuga, quickly hovering down until he was in front of her, using some of his eyestalks to look at her, while using the rest and his main eye to look at the Emperor.

"You dare cut off my access to this area!? Putting at risk my function, and delaying the delivery of reports!? I demand a punishment for this!" Omoikane angrily roared in a commanding tone.

"There is no need for such a thing, Observer. I was the one that asked Okā-san to give us some privacy. If you have a complaint, I am free to hear it." Daisuke calmly said, earning himself the Beholder's full attention.

"In that case Goto-sama, I would suggest reconsidering such a course of action when situations like these arrive. It affects the efficiency of our communications network." Omoikane informed, now taking on a calmer and more formal tone.

"Noted. Traro, you were in the process of starting to give me a report." The Emperor said, turning to the elf.

"Indeed..." Traro replied, just for Omoikane to speak over him.

"Allow me, Goto-sama. I was the first to become aware of the information. I can do it better than this, fleshling."

"That's enough, Omoikane." Daisuke sternly instructed, taking the NPC by surprise.

"You will return to your station. After all, you being here means that none of your direct sources can get in quick contact with you, correct?" He then added.

"Correct. However..." The Observer tried to argue, but his superior was having none of it.

"So you will return to your post and keep us informed in case something else happens."

"U-Understood, Goto-sama." With that the Beholder went back into the air and left.

"Again, Traro, the report."

"Yes! The Selection as come to an end, my lord. From the 20 candidates, one's shown to stand above all others, with the backing of the Shibata Clan. A girl by the name of Kuchiki Rukia. Preliminary analysis indicates a level of 60, and according to the Observer she and her family, probably came from the north, even if they might have origins in the south."

Long ago, "The Selection" was a process implemented by the Third Emperor in an effort to find the best possible wife. She would go on to become Empress, and provide the weakening line with strong heirs. The process gathered women that, given their family history and feats, were seen as good candidates, these being presented by the different families, even if these women did not belong to the family itself.

Even the Nine Great Clans, like the Shibatas, would take part in this. After all, if one of theirs was picked, this would mean that they would grow closer to the Imperial Family, leading to an expansion of their influence and power. After the best possible candidate was chosen, she would go through several individual tests to make sure she was in fact worthy of the role she was to take on. Such a fate was expected for this "Rukia", even if all of those present raised an eyebrow at her level.

"Heh-heh... It seems humans in the north are stronger than I was led to believe." Daikokuten chuckled.

"And you were right. Barring some exceptions, there are no humans as strong as she is." Kasuga gracefully informed.

"Are we sure she's human?" Daisuke skeptically asked, looking at Traro.

"So said The Observer. At least, that's her preliminary classification. Further analysis should tell us without a doubt what she is."

"Hm. Very well. Is there anything else?"

"No, my lord."

"Dismissed." Daisuke instructed, to which Traro stood up, bowed, and left with a brisk gait.

"I want to be kept informed about her progress." Daisuke firmly stated, turning to Kasuga.

"As you wish." Kasuga replied with a bow.

"Still, are you sure she may not be human? Lately we've discussed people like this mysterious Momon, Nabe, and this group called the 'Espada' that have risen to prominence over the last couple of months." The Emperor pointed out.

"We are still not 100% sure if those individuals are also fully human themselves, no matter what the northerners think." She plainly added.

"If she is hiding a 'true form' with magic, Omoikane could dispel it, correct?"

"That is true. All tiers of magic can be affected by him, save only for the Super-Tier, and the ancient magic of the Dragon Lords, [Wild Magic]." Kasuga dutifully replied.

"If that is necessary, it'll only be done with my say so. Until then, you are all dismissed."

Having given his order, Daikokuten left with a chuckle, and in oddly good spirits, with only Kasuga remaining with a slightly mischievous smile on her face.

"I am so proud of what you achieved today, Goto-sama.~" She said with a motherly tone.

"Thank you, Okā-san." Daisuke admitted, giving her a small respectful nod.

"I always knew that you would be able to do it. Even if I dislike saying it, it's much like what Daikokuten said. You have within you the fire of the First, like those that came before you." She informed, maintaining the same tone as she took his arm.

"Even so, you must still feel spent from what he did to you. Why not allow me and the others of the 'Warrior Ōoku', help you relax~?" Kasuga added, now with a much more mischievous tone

"Ah, hm... I suppose I have nothing else to do at the moment. Very well, Okā-san."

Sighing at the situation, the young Emperor held up his right fist, and invoked the powers of the golden colored ring, with a red jewel on it where inside were depicted 3 black colored tomoe rested, or mitsudomoe, that rested upon his ring finger. It was the guild-ring that belonged to the First Emperor Yoshitune, which had been passed down to each of his successors since. In a flash of blue light, both Daisuke and Kasuga disappeared from the dark forests of the 5th-floor, and into his chambers for a decidedly different type of training...


	36. The Duel: Nazz vs Cerabrate

The hobgoblin Fale, former ruler of the recently liberated Asodosia, currently found himself in the small dark room Kana used to conduct some of her more sensitive experiments. Like the creation of Flesh Golems. His weapon hung from his back as his left hand moved away from its handle, placing it there. It was naturally covered by a long-sleeved leather glove, to hide the human hand Kana had attached to his arm, in order to both heal and punish him.

He was now waiting for the hobgoblin hag to transport him to Himassa. His frustration and impatience started to get the better of him, when he finally heard the door open. The wooden frame was pushed aside revealing Kana with a massive fur covered figure behind her. This was something Fale was not expecting. Kana walked in, and so did the the massive figure, revealing itself to be Tomo. As he was overlooking the area, he paid little notice of Fale.

"I-I wasn't expectin' you." Fale remarked, carefully approaching the imposing form in the room.

"He'll be going as well. Time'll soon arrive to unleash his wrath on the humans, and for that there's no better place than Himassa." Kana informed, placing herself in between both beings.

Placing herself in position, she called forth the 5th-tier spell [Teleportation], causing the trio to vanish. A feat that would have shocked the unknowing. Soon after, they reappeared in the city of Himassa. More specifically, the former city mayor's palace used by the brothers, Tonga and Loa. They were in one of the floors below the location the brothers normally kept their harem.

In the far end of the floor, two makeshift thrones had been made for the brothers, having been placed in front of three large windows. Naturally, at this time the brothers were sitting in their thrones, with Haku standing in between them. At the entrance were two boar-type beastmen, and inside near the walls were six chimpanzee-type beastmen.

"Hmph. He looks even more pathetic than I imagined." Tonga hissed when his eyes went to Fale.

"Still, as we agreed, he's to stay here to prove your loyalty to the King. His presence will justify your continued reign here." Kana pointed out, with a somewhat formal tone.

"We know." Loa said in a neutral tone.

"Good." Kana said in satisfaction.

"Can I go then?" Fale asked with a disinterested ton, looking at the brothers.

"Go where?" Tonga asked, tilting his head.

"Somewhere that's not here."

"You can, but before you go, there're laws, that you have to obey." Loa pointed out.

"Laws? Those're for weaklings. For humans." Fale argued with a dismissive grunt.

"They're our way. If you don't follow them, you'll be killed." Haku himself firmly and matter-of-factly stated.

"He'll follow them." Kana affirmed, to which Fale simply nodded in annoyance.

"We rule here. You do as we tell you." Tonga quickly said.

"Humans are not playthings in this city. They serve us, producing food crops, and taking care of animals..." Loa began to explain, when Fale spoke over him with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't eat them?"

"We do. But only the old, and the ones that don't do as they're told, or attack us. Those can be eaten. Same with beastmen who don't follow the rules." Loa replied with a hard edge to his gaze.

"Grmph! You expect me to eat old flesh? Or beastman flesh?"

"If you want. We normally give them to the animals, or those who want them." Tonga coldly replied.

"Females and younglings are off-limits; we need them to produce more humans." Loa sternly added.

"Bah. I don't understand why ya' wouldn't wanna eat them, or have fun with them, but these 'laws' aren't complicated. I'll follow them." Fale reluctantly acknowledged.

"Good. Now you can leave." Loa curtly instructed Fale.

Fale looked at Kana who simply nodded in agreement. Letting out a displeased grunt, the large hobgoblin turned and walked out of the room, and on his way to explore the city he now found himself in.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Kana sarcastically hissed, her eyes fixed on Haku.

"Grmm... You can leave now, hag." Haku growled in a demanding tone.

"Very well. Do take care of him." She wryly said, vanishing once more.

As Haku spoke, he did so with a certain energy that not even his sons remembered him showing as he marched towards Tomo. Stopping as he extended his right hand towards Tomo, palm facing up, which Tomo replied by putting his left upon it, ever so briefly before parting ways.

"You should've warned us of your arrival. I would've prepared a place for you."

"I didn't know I'd come today. I can stay wherever. That's not a problem."

"Still, this land's here to serve you, Tomo. Especially, with your pain. My respects to you."

"Then, you can tell me best way to reach conquered city." Tomo growled.

"I refuse." Haku promptly and tersely replied as soon as Tomo finished talking.

"..."

Tomo went to speak, but his old-friend was quick to interrupt him.

"This's land of my sons. My land. Not yours. Unless you plan to take it, I tell you to wait until we've spoken properly."

Tomo clenched his fists, his anger starting to manifest. This small display enough to get the attention and fear from the guards, along with bringing Haku's sons to their feet. Haku himself seemed unfazed, and while It wouldn't be hard to clear the room if Tomo acted on his current state of mind, Haku would be the most difficult of them.

Still, even he would fall, though Tomo knew better. When his eyes fell on Tonga and Loa, his mind was taken back to his own son Toa, and once more found a calm state of mind. He would listen to his old friend. One father to another.

"Hrmm... Very well."

"I knew you'd understand. We'll prepare a place for you. Then we talk..."

* * *

In the camp shared by Sajin, Cesar, and Pantera, silence filled the air. Not only because they were all in the middle of eating cooked meat of a wild boar Cesar and Sajin had hunted, but because Sajin's win was still fresh in their minds. Pantera simply could not let it go, and no matter what Cesar said, the fact he seemed to just accept it angered her to no end.

After all, the threat of someone else that is strong coming to rule them was exactly what had happened with Kaze. This anger reached a boiling point when she dropped her meal, got back to her feet, and approach Sajin, swatting his meal out of his hands, sending it onto the ground.

"What're you planning!?" She impatiently growled.

"I don't understand what you are talking about."

"Don't lie! I saw how strong you are. There's only one reason someone like you'd come here. You want to rule us, right!?" Pantera indignantly shouted.

"Pantera..."

Cesar went to speak, but his attention was stolen away by a "doorway" of light that opened not too far from their location. This also got Sajin and Pantera's attention, the former of whom had recognized it as a portal. From this portal emerged the beastman Nato, and another individual that was a stranger to all but Sajin. This was the duplicate that looked after Las Noches when Aizen was gone, Ulquiorra Cifer.

While the strange individual was worthy of attention, Cesar and Pantera were focused on Nato who, much like Cesar, was now free of any of his old wounds. This fact alone was enough to tell them that this display was somehow related to the Espada. Or more specifically, to Sajin as it was taking place in their camp.

"Nato, what're you doing here?" Cesar calmly asked, carefully beginning to approach.

"I did what had to be done. I gave the Espada all the information I could remember to convince them to free us from Kaze. In exchange, they can rule us." Nato somberly replied, his head slightly lowered in shame.

"Y-You what?" Pantera growled, with audible anger.

"There was no other way."

"You weakling..." Pantera hissed, preparing to attack Nato, but was stopped by Sajin grabbing onto her arm as he got to his feet.

"Ulquiorra-sama. Why are you here?" He asked, since he had not been informed of anything like this.

"From the information retrieved from this beastman, a plan was formulated to keep alive as many beastmen as possible. This plan was presented to Aizen-sama and approved. As of this moment, we will be making an active effort to safeguard all beastmen that are willing to live under our rule, and according to a more civilized manner." Ulquiorra replied in a calm, methodical tone.

"I see... As Aizen-sama wishes." Sajin said, letting go of Pantera as he gave his superior a small bow.

Hearing their brief exchange, Pantera was quick to change her target, this time placing her full attention on Ulquiorra. Using her speed, she quickly closed the distance between them, ignoring his katana as his hands were in his pockets, and prepared to remove his head from the right. However, much to her surprise and horror, as soon as she got close to him, his eyes darted to her. Ulquiorra didn't even need to try to keep up with her.

As soon as she got close, he gave her a light spinning kick to the side of the head, sending her crashing onto the ground. As this happened, Cesar pointedly ignored Pantera's brash actions as he approached Nato, wanting to better understand the situation as explained from one of his fellow beastmen.

"What happened?"

"I lost, and was taken by them. They healed me, and showed me their power. When they finished questioning me, I saw no other way than to give up." Nato solemnly replied.

"But why? What about Tomo? What about the plan?"

"His cub Toa's dead. He wanted revenge, no matter what we said. The plan fails without him, so that's why. I did what's best for us." He replied, motioning slightly to Sajin.

"He'll be our next King."

"Is that what they decided?"

"Don't know fer' sure, but I think he'll be next King. He looks like us and he's strong. Our kind'll follow him." Nato explained with a rather wizened tone to him.

"I see... What now? Will they end the war?"

"Not yet. The war'll play out. They need it ta' happen like that."

"What!? This's not a game. That'll mean more of us dyin'." Cesar argued in restrained outrage.

"Winnin's not an option. We need ta' lose. Ta' stop being a problem for the humans. Only then we'll be able to rebuild."

"I... Hrmm... Agreed..."

Cesar sighed in defeat. He knew very well there was no better way for them to be left alone, than through a human victory, and a new ruler that that could not only cow the rest of their kind in line, but also deal with and negotiate with the humans in the long run.

"What now?" He asked, almost fearful of what else Nato might say.

"Hrm... I suggested those kept alive after the battles, the refugees, be taken to Scurll's village. It's placed the furthest away from both sides, has room to fit a lot since it can expand easily, and they've got good minds for it."

"Still, she won't just accept it." Cesar pointed out, prompting Nato to look at Ulquiorra.

"That's why he's here. Don't worry. He won't kill 'em. I think."

"I'll take your word for it."

Pantera was stumbling back to her feet as they finished speaking. While she was in no pain, she had been left stunned by that kick. One thing was made very clear; he was strong. He was much stronger than her. Much stronger than the now dead Sabre. This realization had made itself so clear, that she was starting to agree with Nato's statement of there being no other way.

"We should get going." Nato suggested, approaching Ulquiorra.

"Agreed. We will make our way to the village now."

"What village?" Pantera asked in confusion.

"Scurll's. She'll help us with survivors." Cesar replied.

"Will she agree to this?"

"She will." Ulquiorra plainly replied.

Stepping forward, Ulquiorra gave Nato one of the cube-shaped teleportation items the Espada used, so the beastman could set their destination and activate the item. Upon activation, a piece of cloth whirled around and surrounded the group, causing them to vanish in a flash of light.

* * *

There was no time for Cesar or Pantera to take in this strange method of teleportation, or even the teleportation itself. In an instant they were all in the middle of an arena in the Lizardmen village, surrounded by several of them, and having apparently interrupted a duel between two others.

"Who are you!? Why're you here?" Scurll demanded, rising from her seat as her tail violently smacked the ground.

"Apologies for teleportin' in! We not here ta' fight. We come here for help, mighty Scurll." Nato loudly announced with a respectful tone.

"Oh? Interessstin'... And? What kind of help, Nato?" She asked with a curious head-tilt and narrowed eyes.

"Y-You know of me?"

"Of course. We're not as isolated as you think. Kaze might use this war to take my children away from me, but I also use it to learn more about this country, and the outside world." She replied with equal parts cunning and caution.

"We want to use yer' village and land, as a place to keep those who're running away from the war." Nato explained.

"Grah! I've no wish to keep large numbers of humans here."

"No. Not humans. Beastmen. There're those that don't wanna fight. We ask that you allow them to be brought and kept 'ere."

"..."

There was a moment of silence as Scurll stroked her lower jaw and considered their idea. She could sympathize with those wanting to escape the war. Especially since she heard from the two humans she had as "guests", that any beastman that tried to flee the war were either killed, or enslaved by the two neighboring human nations, the Baharuth Empire and the Slane Theocracy. Still, despite her sympathies, there was risk involved in this idea...

"And? What do we get in return? You put us at risk if I accept, so what do you offer?"

"We will offer you protection, and the means to expand your village when necessary." Sajin replied, having been given permission to do so via his ring by Ulquiorra.

"And you are?" Scurll asked with a scrutinizing tone and gaze.

"Sajin Komamura."

"Oh? How can you promise this, Sajin?" Scurll asked, now taking an interest in the rather giant of a fox-type beastman.

"We have the means to do so. On that, you have my word." Sajin replied with a confident tone.

"Hmmm... You're not lying..." Said in a contemplative tone as her tail swayed from side-to-side.

Scurll sank into thought once again. She recognized Cesar and Pantera whom silently stood to the side, though saw no point in detracting this rather interesting conversation with such minor details. She had no love or loyalty to the war or Kaze, and their goal seemed a far more noble one than a pointless war that took her children away. After a moment of thought, her tail firmly stuck the ground as she seemed to make her decision.

"Hrmm... Very well. I'll aid you."

"Thank you very much for your assistance." Sajin graciously said with a head-bow.

"..."

Scurll accepted his thanks with a silent, respectful nod. This was all she could do. At least, that was what she thought at this moment. She could tell that this "Sajin" wasn't lying. His voice and manners were that of a being of values and honor. This helped to ease her worries, along with her druidic abilities allowing her to feel their genuine emotions through the very soil they trod upon.

There was also the fact, that while she couldn't tell how strong they were, she still sensed great power coming from Sajin and the pale humanoid to his side. Enough to know that denying them out-right would have been foolish. She could only hope that this was the correct decision.

* * *

It was around midday-meal of the celebration's second day that Diogo Villa, the team's divine magic caster, brought Cerabrate a letter from Nazz. The former had to dismiss the three women he had sleeping in his bedroom. Something Diogo found beyond amusing. His room, and the building where all of Crystal Tear was staying was in the capital, and was among one of the more well-kept buildings. One of the reasons they were placed there, was a further attempt to keep them around and pleased, due to their contributions.

"Hehehe... Don't they look a bit old for your preferences?" Diogo asked with a knowing chuckle.

"Why are you here?" Cerabrate growled, opening the window as he ignored his friend's remark.

"I being a letter from a messenger. It's from that Nazz fellow, and further explains your duel to be." Diogo informed, getting Cerabrate's full attention.

"I'm listening."

"It will take place tomorrow at sunrise, in the old temple that's located north of the capital. He reminds you of bringing a witness, and that it is not a fight to the death. The letter ends with a suggestion for the wager." Diogo said in a serious, business-like tone, causing Cerabrate to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What does he suggest?"

"Well, you both will wager your rewards for winning the war.~" Diogo replied with an amused one and grin, especially as Cerabrate's face twisted with some discomfort.

"You can't be serious." He replied in an empty tone, taking the letter from Diogo's hand to read it himself.

"Y-You are not..." Cerabrate mumbled as he finished reading it.

"Rather helpful, isn't he? Especially when you were having trouble thinking of something to wager." Diogo pointed out with a smirk.

"Hmph! Good to see you're enjoying this. Well, it's not like I have anything to worry about if I do wager my reward..." Cerabrate remarked with an almost reassuring tone.

"Now, now. His feats cannot be ignored."

"Neither can mine. Not to mention those 'feats' are just hearsay. If we had been there to see him, I would be more inclined to agree. As it is, I don't believe I'll need to be as careful as you think."

"As your witness, I suggest you think this through. If you agree to his terms, you risk losing your 'reward' from the Queen. Are you certain this is acceptable?" Diogo asked in a cautious tone.

"Yes. Yes, I am. He may be good. He might even be brilliant, but I'm better. I know it." Cerabrate replied in a restrained tone.

"Oh? Then should I send a reply?"

"No. We'll see him soon enough as is."

"Hm... Very well."

With that Diogo left, leaving Cerabrate alone to ponder the current situation, with a certain fear starting to come over him. Something that made him swear through gritted teeth. It was just ridiculous for him to feel like that about some mere unknown mercenary. If this had been a challenge from Leinas Rockbruise, someone of actual station and notoriety, then perhaps it would have been logical to worry.

However, to be fearful of some unranked nobody? It was ridiculous. The fact the Espada were getting his hard-earned attention and accolades rankled his nerves to no end. Of course, that had to be it. His nerves getting the better of him. There was no reason to worry. He was an adventurer of the highest rank, while Nazz was a simple unranked mercenary of his own pitiful group. Victory should be more than assured.

* * *

The second evening of the celebrations came and went, and as the sun began its rise, Cerabrate and Diogo made their way to the designated temple. The terrain was somewhat difficult to walk though, as the path had not been actively traveled in some time. This was due to the fact that as the war got worse and worse, maintaining older landmarks and monuments became less and less of a priority, and sites like this fell into disrepair.

Arriving at the entrance to the temple, they were faced with a rather small structure that could at best hold up to 50 people at once. It was a stone building with walls overtaken by the forest growth around it. Its wooden doors had broken down long ago, and some of it windows on the sides had likewise broken with time.

The inside the building bore many cobwebs, several layers of dust, and worn out wooden benches. The only piece that seemed untouched by time, with no blemishes or vegetation, was a statue of a mighty dragon, placed like an altar at the end. This was a statue of the founder of the Dragon Kingdom, the Brightness Dragon Lord.

The temple was built by the people of the Kingdom not long after it was founded, and at a time its visitors had rivaled those in several religious locations. Even to that of the Temple of the Four Great Gods religion that had long ago been adopted by the Kingdom. However, as the war raged on, and it became obvious that the ancient founder of their home wasn't coming to save them, it was abandoned.

Sitting at the base of the statue was Nazz, and whom they could only assume was his witness. It was a strange woman who seemed to be in her 40s, and wore a kind of simple, yet expensive looking gown. Yet, for both Cerabrate and Diogo, there was a hint of recognition when they looked at her. As if she was someone they had met long ago. Especially in the case of Cerabrate, who felt an inkling of attraction to her, that he normally felt for younger, smaller, women like the Queen. Of course, even they could not tell this woman was in fact the Queen herself, Draudillon Oriculus, in her true adult form.

"Who is she?" Cerabrate plainly asked, both he and Diogo stopping not far from the entrance.

"My witness. Now, do you agree to my suggestion?" Nazz asked back, beginning to approach the adventurers.

"I do." The adventurer replied, donning his helm as he closed the distance between himself and Nazz.

"Good."

The Espada stopped and drew his sword, with Cerabrate taking the same action. Both fighters took their stances, waiting for the other to take the initiative, or apply some kind of boosting [Martial Art] on themselves. Nazz had no need for it, and Cerabrate at the moment thought he had no real need to do so. Even if he silently used a minor one on himself before entering.

Suddenly Cerabrate took the lead, charging at Nazz while executing an upwards swing with his adamantite Claymore. The Espada easily avoided it by stepping back, and then bringing his own massive sword in his right hand down on the human. The adventurer easily avoided the blow by throwing himself to his right, which Nazz expected as he threw a punch with his free left hand. Cerabrate reflexively ducked under the blow, rolling across the floor so that he was now behind the Espada.

Retaking his stance, he executed a simple thrust between the plating of Nazz's armor, targeting the location right under the left arm would be to disable it. His efforts however were brought to a swift end, when Nazz ground his sword across the floor, greatly damaging it, kicking up debris, and lifting a small portion of the stone floor around himself, taking Cerabrate off his feet. Falling backwards, he placed his left hand on the floor, putting all his strength into it to push himself upwards and rotate, managing to land on his feet, even if he wasn't entirely surefooted.

He was still readying himself when Nazz went back on the offensive, and with Cerabrate being pressured from avoiding the quicker than expected blows thrown at him, he silently invoked [Ability Boost], [Greater Ability Boost], and [Flow Acceleration] to surprise and overwhelm the Espada with several swift slashes. Nazz managed to avoid the blows until seemingly being overwhelmed.

As the Espada's arms were forced open from a clash resulting in a shower of sparks, Cerabrate prepared to use as art called [Divine-Skill Single Flash], to both blind and takedown Nazz. Yet his plan was flawed, because while Nazz wasn't able to block in time with his sword, he was still more then able to lift up one of his legs to front-kick Cerabrate in the chest. Metal on metal rang out and echoed in the building as the force sent the adventurer onto the ground.

"D-Damn it..." Cerabrate hissed, going to all fours as he quickly flipped upright, which was quite the impressive feat when wearing full armor.

"Do you yield?" Nazz asked as he approached.

Cerabrate looked around as he contemplated his next move. As much as he hated to admit it, it was quite clear he was outmatched in terms of raw power. So much so, he wasn't even sure if even using [Martial Arts] would allow him to match what he was certain was strength already upgraded by [Martial Arts], and whatever enchantments that rested in Nazz's gear. Agility wise he also felt he was at a disadvantage. In his eyes, it was probable that Nazz had specifically trained to do that regardless of his full armor, and used [Martial Arts] to heighten his senses to be able to react as quickly as he did.

If so, then he would have to go for speed. He had already overwhelmed him once, even if only briefly. If he did the same again, but followed it up with a finishing blow, he could win. Of course, performing an attack like that on someone who was defenseless could be risky. Perhaps even deadly. But as he was sure Nazz himself understood, that there was a risk to everything...

"Hmph! I'm just getting started."

Cerabrate got back to his feet, and began to slowly creep backwards towards the statue and Nazz's witness. Something he hoped would damper the Espada's initiative. This placed himself between the statue and the Espada, and while not the smartest idea, he hoped that one good swing from the Espada would take it down. He was certain that he could avoid the blow, and that it would mean dropping the statue onto Nazz.

"Get back." Nazz curtly instructed, looking at his witness.

The woman silently did as she was told, which Cerabrate didn't mind as he was already putting his attention on the Espada and the statue. Silently calling upon [Ability Boost], [Greater Ability Boost], and [Flow Acceleration] once more, he waited and prepared with his focus razor sharp as he did.

While practitioners of [Martial Arts] often called out the names of their arts to help reinforce the strength of their mental focus, fundamentally speaking it wasn't totally necessary. Not when the user was skilled enough to do so through sheer will like Cerebrate could. A trick that he has used to catch many opponents off-guard in the past when he there was a pause.

Just then the Espada Nazz went back on the offensive. Despite several skillful swings, his opponent managed to avoid them with little difficulty, avoiding each one until he was close enough to the statue to duck and roll under it. This led to Nazz ramming his sword right into the structure. Though statue didn't fall, Nazz's weapon was stuck, giving the opening that Cerabrate needed. Taking his stance, he used [Slash] to strike at both the statue and Nazz.

This action gave the already damaged structure the necessary push to break its base and cause it to fall right onto Nazz. The result was most shocking. Almost as if Nazz was denser than the statue itself, because the Espada was not only left unfazed, but the construct broke apart upon contact, before then falling to pieces onto the floor.

"I-Impossible..." Cerabrate breathed in shock.

Diogo was also taken aback by the sight. Surely the falling statue should have taken him down, even if only momentarily? Not only that, but the [Slash] art had left at best a simple scratch on the armor, which he was sure Cerabrate had also noticed. This wasn't looking good, no matter how one looked at it. No decisive blows had been landed, and Nazz was holding some kind of advantage over Cerabrate. That much was clear to an experienced adventurer Diogo. He then look upon Nazz's witness. Despite appearing to be more of a beautiful noblewoman than a warrior, she too seemed to pick up on it as she spoke in a low, and somewhat awkward tone.

"Y-You should yield."

"Silence! I'm not done yet."

"You sound troubled, Cerabrate. Much more desperate, and brusque than you normally seem." Nazz calmly remarked.

Cerabrate gritted his teeth in frustration and rage. How was this possible!? The statue should have gained him something. His [Slash] as well. Yet Nazz was unfazed. Could it be that certain aura that seemed to swirl around the Espada's gear? It was strange. He couldn't place the type of magic it was, which only further angered him. Could it be that his gear was of lower quality than this Espada? No, that can't be! Even if it's made of adamantite, his gear was made by the very best in the Kingdom!

"Don't think too highly of yourself! You're nothing but a lowly mercenary who has the swordsmanship skills of a child! You are an amateur compared to me!" Cerabrate shouted, his frustrations coming to the surface.

"Indeed. That's right. I'm not as skilled a fighter as you are. And? What of it? What will you do?" Nazz stoically asked.

"I'll end this." The adventurer balefully growled.

He would cut Nazz down. He would cut him down and make sure someone who had made him look like that much of a fool would never stand up again. Taking a stance, he tightened his grip on his blade, and his body glowed white as he invoked [Holy Fury]. It was a special finishing move he developed that combined the [Martial Arts] of [Limit Breaker], [Flow Acceleration], [Holy Flash], [Slash], and the spells [Lesser Strength], and [Lesser Dexterity]. The result delivers a devastating barrage of attacks that were enough to overwhelm even a Beastman Alpha.

With this he charged forward, and quickly began overwhelm and force Nazz back, allowing him to block only a few of the oncoming blows. Cerabrate finally saw an end this duel. He was certain his attacks would eventually break Nazz's armor, be it enhanced adamantite or not. He could even see some scratches beginning to form, despite how minimal they were.

Everything seemed to be going well. That was until from within the armor an aura of purple-colored energy emerged, wrapping around the Espada's form. Had it been any other time, Cerabrate would have picked up on this, but in his current enraged state he simply continued with his attack. Not even noticing when the blade began to grow dull and crack. Little did he know that no matter how well-crafted his adamantite weapon was, it meant little in the face of magic the Dragon Lord commanded that could easily reduce a building to rubble, if not dust.

Feeling the effects of [Holy Fury] wear off, Cerabrate jumped back and followed up, activating the art [Divine-Skill Single Flash], which would blind an enemy with light before delivering a killing blow. However, when he did this, the strain placed on the weapon meant to channel it, caused it to further crack, leading to small pieces of it to start falling off. Something that the adventurer noticed with shock and confusion.

Seeing this, Nazz let his aura dissipate, keeping only a bit concentrated onto his blade. Taking advantage of his opponent's distracted state, the Espada brought his weapon down on the front of Cerabrate's helm, slicing clean through it like butter, before sending him flat on his back onto the stone floor with another kick. With blinding speed that caught all present by surprise, Nazz finished things by aiming his blade less than an inch from Cerabrate's throat.

"Yield." Nazz firmly demanded.

"F-Fine!" Cerabrate shouted in reply as he forcefully removed his helm.

"Hm. Good. The duel is now over. As agreed, your reward is mine." Nazz said in a dismissive tone, sheathing his sword back into place, and motioning for his witness to approach him.

"N-No... Y-You can't! It is mine. I have given it my all to have it! I won't let you take it!"

Just then Cerabrate rushed to his feet, as he prepared to take some rash course of action. Nazz wasn't impressed by this in the slightest. He placed his left hand slightly around his witness and raised his right towards Cerabrate as it was enveloped by the purple flames.

"Don't think me defenseless without a sword. Try to do something to tarnish our honorable duel, and I will reduce you to dust, boy."

Cerabrate bit his lip, doing so until he drew blood. That being the only way he could vent the anger and frustration that ate away at him. He did not want to risk death, even if he had just lost his entire motivation for fighting this war. Of course, he knew that now he couldn't walk away without damaging his reputation. This was all too much. To be humiliated and forced to fight a war he now had no interest in, he dropped to his knees, now completely spent. Both mentality and physically.

"Hmph... Thought so. Let us leave." Nazz gruffly said, as he began to walk away with his witness.

Diogo was quick to rush to Cerabrate's side, trying to aid him, but his leader was quick to push him away in a rather childish and unbecoming display. Diogo accepted this because he knew that if Cerabrate could act like that, he was in good enough condition to be healed later. As it was, he wanted to examine his comrade's fallen sword. Including the pieces that had fallen from it, and the ground around the area it had first started to be affected by Nazz's strange ability.

"What are you doing?" Cerabrate asked in an empty tone as he sat in place, running his fingers through his hair, a lost expression now clear on his face.

"These pieces seem to have been cut from your sword. No, even more than that, they seem to have simply been... separated from it."

As Diogo answered, he took the damaged sword and placed one of the pieces next to it, causing both to touch as if they were pieces of a jigsaw-puzzle.

"What about it?"

Diogo ignored him as he went to the portions that seem to have been dulled, with his eyes scanning the area until he found some sparkling portions of dust. Picking some up he examined them as best he could, trying to take in their look, shine, and texture. This wasn't his field, but if he was right, it might mean that what caused the weapon to dull was Nazz's power. Breaking it down and reducing parts of it to dust.

"Hear me out on this, but I think he reduced parts of it to dust, while using the rest of his attack to create cracks and sunder your weapon. It's truly a fascinating and terrifying ability."

"Dear gods. That would require great skill and precision to do, right? More than I credited him for having." Cerabrate grimly remarked, now looking upon his helm.

"Exactly. If he did not have it, he probably would have killed you when he cut your helm."

"T-That's impossible, surely! To be able to do that to strongest of metals, clearly puts him above all of us. At the level of heroes, if not more..." Cerabrate argued in disbelief and consternation.

"Perhaps. Although, there still must be a reason why this has never been mentioned before. Is it a spell or a [Talent]? It's truly a mystery. Perhaps he cannot use it during long periods of time. It might even take too much out of him, explaining why he used it at the end of your match."

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't change the clear difference in power we possess..." Cerabrate said as he sighed, and then staggered back to his feet.

"Indeed. I am sorry that things ended like it did." Diogo said sympathetically.

"All of our work... All for nothing." His leader growled in anger and frustration.

"Well, we're still earning a lot from this war. The windfall alone ensures that our futures are secure. And you can still improve in some areas, so not all may be lost yet."

"Do you think I can beat him?" Cerabrate asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I... am not sure."

"Hehe... Going back to training... Like some amateur... Hah!" Cerabrate mumbled, letting out a weak nervous laugh at the end.

"Let's go. I want to think some things through." He added with an exhausted sigh, picking up his helm.

"As you wish. Not to mention we have to repair these..." Diogo added, as he still marveled at Nazz's work, still pondering how enchanted adamantite could have been laid so low...

* * *

Meanwhile, as per the Queen Draudillon's request, they teleported back to Naz'da'gar's lair, where naturally the force controlling the armored-avatar dropped like a puppet whose strings were cut. Now she could speak to his true form, which was currently emerging from the nearby glistening clearwater pool.

"I wanted to thank you in person, as well as apologize. For doubting you could have actually beaten him, for even a moment."

"Oh? You thought I could have lost? I wouldn't have taken you if that was a possibility." The Dragon Lord dryly remarked.

"I know. For someone like you, it may sound stupid, but you have to understand that I have feared his intentions for a long time. So much so, that there were moments where he filled my nightmares almost as much as the beastmen." Draudillon explained with a distant expression.

Memories unbidden came to her, as she recalled her situation until now. Where she was having to live her life, knowing that one day she might have to please that man. To allow him to do as he wished to her child-form body, with her not wanting any of it. Not to mention, every time they spoke, he was basically eating her with his eyes. It made her skin crawl to think of it, but at the time it was a necessary sacrifice for her nation and her people.

Now free of that burden, overwhelming relief, as well as many other conflicting feeling and emotions, filled her. Naz'da'gar was quick to notice her current mental and emotional state, and placed his hands on her shoulders as soon as he got close, and spoke in a reassuring tone, with his eyes going to hers.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. Like you saw, I defeated him. I broke his pride at that, nad he will never have any claim over you again. I can assure you of that."

"I've been waiting to hear that for a long time. Still, couldn't you hurt him a bit more? Let him feel more pain?" She suddenly asked, the resentment for Cerabrate clear in her voice.

"I already broke his spirit. Causing him more pain would have meant little, and goes against the spirit of the duel." He replied, sounding a bit surprised at her suggestion.

"Right... Sorry. I shouldn't have said that, but after all of this, I would have liked to see him suffer a bit more." She explained, walking a bit away from him.

"Remember, that he is still needed for the war. I couldn't hurt him too badly."

"Is he? With you and the rest of the Espada? Is he really that necessary?"

"Don't speak like that, Draudillon. This isn't you. He is only guilty of his desires..." Naz'da'gar began, when she spoke over him.

"Are you sure? Who knows what he has done to others." She spat back in open disgust.

"Be that as it may, I ask you to let go of this now. He is of use to you, even if it is as a meat shield. The more he is out there, the smaller the chances of the beastmen winning. Take care to remember that I and the rest of the Espada cannot be everywhere at once." Naz'da'gar firmly stated.

"You're right. My apologies. I shouldn't have brought this up... Still, you did win, and with it the reward..." The queen began, wanting to quickly change the topic, only for him to interrupt her this time with a laugh.

"Hahaha... I didn't win much, did I? After all, I've already had his reward.~" He remarked with a grin as his tail eagerly swayed from side-to-side.

"Hm-mmm... More than once...~" She cooed with a blush.

"And if you don't mind, I would like you to claim the reward you won from him now." She then added while dropping her clothing.

"Are you sure?" The Dragon Lord asked, with his tail now moving even more excitedly.

"I am. I have nothing to take care of today, so until tomorrow I am yours. As my thanks to you."

"Hehehe... If that is the case, then don't worry. I'll make you forget all about the bad things that have been plaguing you..."

Having said this with a smile, Naz'da'gar took her hand, and began to lead the queen to the pool. No one would see or hear of either of them for the rest of that day and evening...


	37. What the God Brings

The three days of celebration for the victory at Asodosia were over, and with that quickly came several planning meetings to determine how the Kingdom would proceed in order to free Himassa. These meetings usually involved Prime Minister Falko himself, the three generals, and the leaders of the most influential forces involved in the fight against the beastmen. These being the Espada, Crystal Tear, the Slane Theocracy, and the Baharuth Empire. It was established that while efforts would be placed into rebuilding Asodosia, priority would be given to fortifying the city, so it could fill the role of a forward operating base.

From there, several groups would be sent out to kill beastmen in the area, and to push them out of the various villages and settlements that they had taken over. Using this method, they would got from one to another, slowly but surely establishing supply lines, and clearing a path to Himassa. Of course, these groups would also try to find easier ways to the city, along with creating small camps whenever possible, to make sure every cleared section remained so.

The forces of the Theocracy and Empire as usual would mostly stay behind, even if they were tasked with helping to maintain Asodosia's security, rebuild its infrastructure, and oversee the care of the people freed from the city. Crystal Tear and its support troops was kept on the same duty as they had before. Namely, heading out on seek and destroy missions that were part of their efforts in reaching Himassa, with most of their coordination falling to General Iain La Baran.

The most discussed force, in terms of what they would do, were the Espada. General Sol argued for them to be sent into the front lines, since they were as good, if not better than Crystal Tear, and could play a critical role in getting rid of any beastmen raiding parties. However, General Iain had argued with keeping them in Asodosia, or near the capital to protect them in case something went wrong.

General Ezekiel Ross agreed with Sol, in that the Espada would be better utilized on the front lines. Falko himself was split between the two options, since the Espada were able to handle themselves effectively in groups of two or three. In the end it was decided, with Nazz's consent, that the Espada would continue being based in the same camp they were initially placed in.

Carmyn and Inon would be sent to Asodosia from time-to-time to assist in combat and healing predicaments, while some other members would be sent beyond the city to fight. They would hit enemy lines before retreating to the safety of established basecamps.

* * *

Meanwhile in E-Rantel, Aizen and Amelia were waiting for the arrival of Cthalpi in her office. The Shinigami had asked for it the day before, and while he understood that a 'god' leaving her island would take some time, Amelia wasn't entirely in agreement.

"It's been a full day since you called her. What's taking so long?" Amelia asked in impatience, leaning back on her chair behind her desk.

"There is no need to be impatient. We cannot simply expect her to leave her people right away. Especially with the role she plays in their society." Aizen calmly pointed out, causing Amelia to frown.

"Argh. Still, I want to see her. All I have to go on her, or that island for that matter, is your descriptions and a painting. While captivating, it leaves a lot to the imagination." She argued in discontent.

"Just give it a bit more time. Nelliel has already informed me that they are almost on their way."

"Fine... At least we received some good news from the Dragon Kingdom..." Amelia said in a fatigued tone, trying her best to kill her boredom.

"Indeed. If things continue on like this, then the war will be over in a few months..." Aizen analytically began, just for Amelia to speak over him with a mischievous expression.

"With both the Dragon Kingdom and the Beastman Country under our thumb. Don't think I didn't notice why you sent both Nazz and Sajin as part of the team. While I was initially a bit skeptical of their queen being part dragon, what you wanted to do with Sajin became rather obvious.~"

"A calculated risk, like always. Though I must admit, I was not expecting what we found on the beastman side of the equation. A War Troll in charge, with several other beastmen of remarkable power and intellect for their kind present, and planning to overthrow him. It is most interesting, and fortunate for our goals."

"What about that hobgoblin they spoke of... Kana, is it? You think she's the one that's really in charge?"

"How so?" Aizen asked with a barely noticeable smirk.

"Just a thought. Only because from what I understand, trolls aren't all that bright. So perhaps this Kana manipulated him into helping her take over. Making him think he was the one in charge."

"Hm. Perhaps. While I have also considered that theory, as it is we know very little about them, and thus there is not much that supports it. But it is a good theory." Aizen coolly said, seemingly pleased with her assessment.

"Why not just go there and handle things personally? Just like what you did with Cthalpi. Or like what we did when we were traveling?" Amelia suggested with a hint of mischief.

"Do remember our objective in sending the Espada to do this work. It will profit all of us, if they see this through by themselves." Aizen matter-of-factly replied, causing Amelia to roll her eyes at him and lean back even further in her seat.

"Fine. I just want something to do. I'm getting bored out of my mind with just standing around and doing the usual business..." She groused, going into silence before speaking up again.

"And what about Naz? What do you think of his report saying that you likely can't open that 'vault'?" Amelia asked almost mockingly, as if trying to cause trouble between them for her entertainment.

"I agree with him. I know little of the inner workings of this particular type of [Wild Magic], and these vaults he mentioned. And while our powers do have some similarities, they are not exactly the same. Meaning, it would be a risk even for me to try and open it." Aizen stoically replied, with a small amused smile as he saw Amelia yawn in boredom.

"Would sex fix your problem?" He asked with expertly veiled sarcasm.

"No. I want to see some action again. Or this 'god'." She replied in annoyance as her eyes narrowed on the Shinigami.

As they spoke, the air near the front door began to distort slightly, until a vertical line of bright color formed, opening to the sides as two individuals emerged. One of them was Nelliel, while the other was wearing cheap looking clothing, including a light-brown cloak. This being Cthalpi in her human form, wearing the same garments she did before going to the island.

"Finally." Amelia breathed in an exasperated fashion while rising to her feet.

She ignored Nelliel's rather bewildered expression, as her gaze was fully focused on the other woman. Yes, she could see it now. She was exactly like the painting. An exotic beauty like no other. To be honest, she felt a tad irked about this, since most women she had met via Aizen's actions were these types of world-class beauties. It almost made her feel like she was lacking.

It was something she managed to ignore with the fact that none of those women were pure humans like her. Trying not to lose herself in the woman's strange orange eyes that seemed like pits to some ancient, foreign void, she looked at her clothing. Amelia was rather surprised, as they were cheap and fit for common folk. Not really what one would expect of a god.

"Is something the matter?" Cthalpi asked while leaning in towards Amelia.

"Y-Yes." Amelia stuttered in reply, a bit surprised by the sudden motion.

"Those clothes. They don't fit you at all."

Cthalpi tilted her head to the side in confusion. Lifting her arms examining the clothing, she noted how they fit her rather well. They didn't reveal her figure too much, or even hinder her movements either.

"I think they do. They are actually a bit loose in certain places." She casually replied, momentarily stunning Amelia who stared in dumbfounded shock.

"N-Not that! I meant in how you look. You are very beautiful, but these old, commoner clothes don't fit your looks in the slightest. You need to wear something better."

"Well, this is what I wore last time. I wanted to make sure no one looked at me, since it could lead to adverse effects... But I did learn to control those, so I guess that I could wear something more revealing." Cthalpi said in understanding and resignation.

"Hm. Exactly."

Perhaps it was because of her current bored mood and overwhelming curiosity, but Amelia then reached out towards the 'god', and pulled her cloak's hood away. This fully exposing her face and silk-like black hair, which outside of further showcasing her beauty, was certainly a definite improvement in her eyes as she spoke in approval.

"Much better."

As this was going on, Aizen focused on Nelliel's confused and worried expression, which clearly told him something happened before their arrival, as he spoke in a calm manner.

"Nelliel, is something the matter?"

"I-I'm not sure. You see, when I opened the Senkaimon to Las Noches, before opening the one here, she believed that it was a variation of the [Gate] spell. So before I could explain further, she simply walked in. Thing is, she was totally unaffected by Hueco Mundo's environment."

"Interesting. Did you ask her about it?" Aizen asked, his curiosity now piqued.

"I did not. I feared it was a delayed effect, so I brought her here as quickly as possible." Nelliel replied, sounding somewhat ashamed for not having thought of questioning the woman on the matter.

"I see... Very well. Good work bringing her here. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama." Nelliel said in gratitude and relief, before then vanishing back into the portal before it closed behind her.

"Cthalpi, why not take a seat? There are somethings we need to discuss before you go out and explore the city." Aizen cordially suggested.

"Very well."

Cthalpi took a seat next to Aizen, with Amelia taking it upon herself to serve herself and the other two some tea, before she went back to her own seat behind her desk.

"So, what shall we discuss first?" Cthalpi asked, seeming almost delighted in conversing with other people after so long in isolation.

"First, I would like to know what happened when you were transported to Las Noches. It is located in what we call Hueco Mundo, which is a dimension that has a negative effect on the souls of both living and undead. The effects being almost immediate for people that are not me or the servants I created there. Like Nelliel." Aizen informed in a sagely manner.

"So that's why she seemed to panic when she joined me there... Hmm... Well, it might be because of my Racial Classes, since I have some abilities that allow me safe travel to other realms." Cthalpi said with a thoughtful tone as she cupped her chin with her right index-finger and thumb.

"It's because of your race?" Amelia asked, now genuinely interested.

"I believe so. But while, I am a Deep One, and they can be sent to other realms they wouldn't be safe from effects like those. However, as I developed and grew into a Great Old One and then an Outer God I became immune to effects such as those."

"So, you are a god?" Amelia remarked with slightly widened eyes and excitement.

"Well, god-like in power perhaps. Hehe." Cthalpi replied with a relaxed chuckle.

"Do you think there are any other races that can survive in Hueco Mundo like you?" Amelia inquisitively asked.

"Hmm... Most likely. I think most of the races that can travel through realms freely, can resist such things to some extent. Like demons, angels, and the like that are sometimes referred to as 'outsiders' or 'celestials'."

"You've seen angels?" Amelia asked with some surprise.

"I have." Cthalpi casually replied.

"Why are you so surprised? You've seen things like demons before." Aizen pointed out in mild amusement.

"Sure, but from what we know, demons invaded long ago. While we've never heard of anything similar with real angels, meaning I'm less likely to see them. So, what do they look like?" Amelia eagerly asked, looking at Cthalpi.

"That depends. Some look like humanoids with wings at their simplest and most basic form. Others don't even look humanoid, since I've heard of one that looked a bit like a misshapen, floating fetus. Many wear armors that covers their entire figure, with golden flames for wings." She replied in an informative manner.

"Just that?"

"There are more details I could give, but that could take some time."

"Oh... Fine. Let's move on then." Amelia remarked with disappointment after looking at Aizen, and realizing that her curiosity would have to wait.

"When we met, you brought up the fact you came from a place called 'YGGDRASIL', and that others from there could have come here, like you. If I gave you some names, could you tell us about them?"

"If I know of them, perhaps." Cthalpi replied, tilting her head to the side.

"Fair enough. Do you know of an Overlord-type undead named Ainz or Momon?"

"Hmm... I don't think so." Cthalpi answered with a measure of uncertainty.

"What about someone named, 'Ainz Ooal Gown'?" Amelia curtly asked.

This time they could see the name was familiar to Cthalpi, as her head turned to look at Amelia with recollection and curiosity clear in her orange-colored eyes.

"I do not know anyone that went by that name, but I am familiar with a guild called that. Where the guild-master was an Overlord named, 'Momonga'." She informed, with a measure of surprise and uncertainty.

"Like a guild for adventurers?" Amelia asked inquisitively.

"I don't believe so. Where I come from, a guild was what we called groups of people that came together forming a group that fought for some kind of mutual interests. Most would have a base, with their leader being called the guild-leader or master. Ainz Ooal Gown for example was composed of 41 non-humanoid individuals." She replied in an almost distant, nostalgic tone.

"Was a Shalltear Bloodfallen one of the 41?" Aizen promptly asked.

"No. She was one of their NPCs..." Cthalpi replied as she went into deep thought, only to be brought back from those thoughts by Amelia's questioning voice.

"NPC?"

"Oh... It's what we called a servant created to inhabit our guild-base. While we could fill the floors with rather generic creations, after a point we could also create personalized beings..." Cthalpi began to explain, just to be interrupted by a greatly intrigued Amelia.

"Like how Aizen created his duplicates?"

"I don't know how he did it, so I cannot be sure. But in that world we could create these beings, usually as stronger servants than those we normally had on hand, to protect certain areas, or an entire floor in a sense..." Cthalpi thoughtfully explained, pausing before speaking again with visible worry and curiosity.

"...B-But you saw them?"

"We saw both Ainz and Shalltear. They actually fought each other, and from what we were able to piece together, it seemed like Shalltear might have been under some form of mind control. Perhaps a failed attempt at it, and Ainz was rectifying it by killing her." Amelia said in a business-like tone.

"She was affected by mind-control?" Cthalpi skeptically asked, raising an eyebrow at Amelia.

"That is what we theorized."

"But that should be impossible. That could only be done with..." Cthalpi paused, as a certain dreadful realization fell upon her consciousness.

"Someone in this world has a [World Class Item]..." She finally said, visibly stunned.

"And those are?" Aizen calmly asked in a neutral tone, taking in her worried reactions.

"Very powerful items. Some of them could be as simple as summoning large hordes of demons, to completely removing a target from existence. Especially if it's one of the [Twenty], which are the strongest amongst them... She could have been affected by [Downfall of Castle & Country], which as I recall could control almost any target. That would surely affect something like her..." Cthalpi explained, going back into deep thought as she bit her right knuckle in her obvious consternation at this new information.

"Didn't Clementine mention that name when you got her to join our side?" Amelia asked with a raised brow, looking at Aizen.

"She did. She mentioned it was a mind-altering artifact left behind by their, 'Six Great Gods'."

"So, that means that the Theocracy has one of these [World Class Items], if not more. And that they were the ones responsible for whatever happened to Shalltear." Amelia concluded, now having a cunning and predatory glint in her eye.

"Are you saying that normal people are in charge of it?" Cthalpi asked, seemingly appalled by the idea as Aizen answered her worries.

"That is correct."

"I would have never imagined something like that would happen. Especially since no one that had one of these items would let it go easily." Cthalpi stated in exasperation.

"They died off. At least, that is all we can tell from this world's history and legends. Every 100 years, beings like the 'Six Great Gods', 'Eight Greed Kings', or yourself for that matter, come to this world. They sometimes cause an impact normally being seen as those of gods and then disappear. Whether they had returned to wherever they came from or died, we cannot be sure of every case. They normally bring with them artifacts that are beyond what would normally be seen in this world, while others even bring entire buildings with them." Aizen calmly explained.

"They bring buildings?... That might explain why Shalltear is here. If the base gets transported with Momonga, it might bring everything inside with him. Which means... He has every item, every NPC, and probably every one of the 41 with him…" Cthalpi concluded, her eyes growing wide as the possibilities set in.

"What about you? Didn't you bring anything with you?" Amelia asked, remembering what she had been told of the island.

"I brought what I had on me. I was outside of my base when I came to this world."

"So, what you are saying is that 'Momonga', or Ainz, might have a base full of servants, and his own comrades? If that is the case, how powerful of a threat are they?" Aizen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Both Aizen and Amelia caught subtle hints of discomfort, and even a bit of fear from her facial expression as she answered.

"That depends on what exactly got brought here. At its max capacity, they were able to stop an invasion of about 1,500 on the 8th-floor, without any of the 41 members of Ainz Ooal Gown getting involved. They did suffer losses from the NPC servants, including the floor guardians, but of course they had the resources to come back from that."

"What? We have nowhere near that many fighters... B-But how strong were these attackers? Surely if they got defeated, they couldn't have been that impressive." Amelia argued with a hopeful tone.

"Not at all. You see, we measure strength based on a number scale called 'level'. For example, I am at max-level of 100. Even so, there are degrees to this level based on many things. Meaning there are those stronger than me. This group was composed of those that were weaker, equal, or stronger than me, and they were defeated. As for their base, The Great Tomb of Nazarick, it has many traps and guards with the necessary abilities to make sure something like this was possible." Cthalpi explained, taking Amelia by surprise as she looked to Aizen with dawning understanding and worry, which then shifted to a certain glee as she spoke.

"It would seem that we need to get more forces on our side."

"Perhaps. Although, do you have a method to tell one's level? If we have a better idea of the 'levels' of our people, we can better plan for a future confrontation." Aizen contemplatively remarked.

"C-Confrontation? You cannot be serious. That is too great a risk." Cthalpi pointed out in trepidation.

"There are things we need to know of what we may need to go up against. We do not know anything about them, so they may not be outright hostile, but it is best that we clear up those details. How did this 'guild' act in your former world?" Aizen flatly asked.

"They... acted like 'villains', in a sense, but that was mostly due to necessity, since others had continued to hunt them, making things worse along the way. From what I know, almost all of their servants should be hostile towards outsiders." Cthalpi answered with a measure of reticence in her tone.

"Huh... Meaning, we will probably need to face them, sooner or later. So, if we were aware of what the levels our fighters were in comparison to theirs, we could be better prepared." Amelia reasoned in a neutral tone.

"Don't misunderstand. There is more to this than their levels. There are powerful items, special abilities, and resources that they have. Along with the numerous traps that Nazarick has. Since Nazarick is like an invincible fortress, there's a greater advantage to them not coming to you in case a fight does break out." Cthalpi warned in a dire tone.

"No one said we want a fight to break out. Not when we know little to nothing about them, and they are to be stronger than anything we've met so far. But if the situation calls for it, especially if our plans might clash their intentions, then a fight might be inevitable." Amelia frankly stated.

Cthalpi was left speechless by how things had developed. Never in her wildest dreams did she think things would have turned out like this. She unsure of what to say to them now. While she could see the truth in Amelia's words, and had been informed by Aizen of his plans to basically unite the world under one banner, she was certain someone like Aizen wouldn't let anyone else take the top spot in that new world order. She could also see Amelia's apparent, and somewhat disturbing glee and eagerness at the prospect of a battle of this magnitude.

While it made her shudder to think of it, she briefly looked at Aizen, and saw he was unaffected by what she had said. He too seemed to be more interested and curious about it, than outright worried. It made her even more uncomfortable, due to her involvement. Especially since in the past, she had done her best to make sure both her, and her guild, did not go up against Ainz Ooal Gown during YGGDRASIL's heyday. However, that did not stop her from taking several precautions towards it, and it would seem that the time had come for some of those to be put into actual use.

"I have information on them. Before I came here, I too was a guild-master and among the women that I served as leader for, was the sister of one of the members of Ainz Ooal Gown. I had her spy on them for me, and write everything down in this..."

Cthalpi reached out into a small, black-purple portal to access her [Inventory]. An action that immediately got the attention of both Amelia and Aizen, as she pulled out an ornate book called an [Encyclopedia] in YGGDRASIL, which was provided to every Player. She had provided this one to her fellow guild-mate and spy, Akemi, for the sole purpose of recording all she had learned of Nazarick during those days.

"...This book has everything she was able to record on Nazarick, and yes I can tell someone's level via my ability, [Perceptions of the Outer God]." Cthalpi informed with a somewhat defeated tone and sigh.

"Fascinating. Where did you retrieve that book from?" Aizen asked with a charming smile as he took the book from Cthalpi's hand.

"You could call it my [Inventory]. It works as a small pocket-dimension where I can store away many things."

"I see. I must say that is a very useful ability. Tell me, is this book complete?" He asked, beginning to skim through it.

"No. Some things are either missing, or superficial."

"What about telling someone's level. Can you do that now?" Amelia blithely asked.

"I can. For example, yours..."

She then mentally activated her racial ability, with her eyes briefly glowing as she determined Amelia's level. The process was quick, but its outcome seemed enough to get a surprised reaction from Cthalpi. As if Amelia's level was beyond what she had expected from what should be a "normal" human.

"Oh...~ That high?" Amelia asked with a cocky tone.

"Indeed. While my ability tells me you aren't exactly that different from any other 'normal' human I've came across in this world, it does tell me that you have a level of 15. Much more than would be expected."

"So, you are saying my level is above average for just another human? Huh... Interesting..."

Amelia went into deep thought, and tried to consider what might have caused this. She knew that she wasn't exactly impressive when compared to the several warriors and magic-casters they had met. Her eyes then went to Aizen; the only abnormal thing she could think of at the moment. Could it be that he was responsible for this? Perhaps, but she did not remember him doing anything to her. Not unless he had done something without her knowing. Quickly anger began to build up within her, as she was less than pleased at the prospects of her body being tampered with, and without her knowing.

"Aizen, do you know anything about this?" She growled with narrowed eyes, getting his attention.

"About what?"

"My apparent rise in 'level'."

"Hm. Indeed, I had noticed some improvements. I thought you would have noticed. Of course, I doubt this means you have increased your raw power to a considerable degree. It most likely means you have increased your overall capacity and potential." Aizen remarked in a relaxed fashion, his eyes still on the book.

"Alright, but not what I wanted to know per se. Is this your doing?"

"Not directly, but I suspect that the several times we have been together, might have exposed you in some way to the my energies, and that of the Hōgyoku."

"W…" Cthalpi went to ask, only for Amelia speak over her before she could get a word in.

"So, there was more to us having sex than enjoyment? Hehe. Not a bad surprise. Which would lead me suggesting us doing it more often.~" Amelia salaciously stated with a grin.

"I cannot dismiss that there are things that could be gained from it." Aizen stoically pointed out.

"Ahem! Excuse me, but what is the 'Hōgyoku'?" Cthalpi finally managed to ask, trying her best to ignore the topic that the two had broached with each other, as well as the mental images it had conjured.

"Oh! Teehee...~ My apologies. It's a jewel-like artifact that allows Aizen to do many things. Including the enhancement of beings to greater levels of power." Amelia informed in amusement at Cthalpi's well hidden reaction to their "extracurricular" activities.

"You mean like the Espada?"

"Indeed."

"..."

While Cthalpi was surprised by the description of the item's power, she wasn't outright shocked by it. After all, while [Perceptions of the Outer God] could tell one's level, it could also give information on classes, and abilities to a certain extent. While she didn't use it to where she could get all of the information possible, she got enough from Aizen, the Espada, and his other servants, to learn a few surprising things.

In particular, Aizen and the servants he said he created were a mystery. Especially since none of their classes or even abilities, were made known by her power. When it came to levels she was not able to see Aizen's. Meaning he was most likely either beyond a lvl-100, or had something protecting him from her powers. Either way, the anxiety she felt from contact with his power was a definite red-flag in her eyes.

During her time in YGGDRASIL, the only entities that would not fully register with her ability were the [Raid Boss] and [World Class Enemy] NPCs. There was no question that she'd lose in a fight to him, even as a fully equipped, level-100 Player. As for his created servants, she could see their levels without issue. Even if she knew nothing else about them, she was uncertain if she should believe the readings.

Nevertheless, they were all between levels 50-65. In the case of the Espada he took to the island, they were a very interesting case as well. She was able to determine that the one named Jillur was a lvl-75, while the one named Annika was a lvl-89. Truly overwhelming for anything she had previously seen in this new world, but something else didn't feel right about them.

Not only did Jillur look like an odd mix between a human and Merfolk, both he and Annika had strange classes associated to them, suggesting that they weren't fully human. When it came to their abilities, she had also decided not to examine, just in case she might give too much away in conversation. There was also the fact that their levels didn't appear as a fixed number, but instead seemed to fluctuate from time-to-time. Almost as if they were holding something back.

Knowing all of this, and how this item was able to enhance people, and leaving them in a state that Jillur and Annika were seemingly in, she could almost risk considering its power to be like that of a [World Class Item]. After all, there was little else that came to her mind, when she thought of something that could change an individual in such a manner.

"Say... Can you tell what Aizen's level is?" Amelia nonchalantly asked, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"I-I've have already analyzed him. That is how I knew that his power was great." Cthalpi explained.

"And she probably did the same on the Espada and duplicates." Aizen remarked his attention still on the book

"I-Indeed." Cthalpi replied, with a somewhat troubled tone.

"There is no reason to worry. It is only logical that you would like to know the power of those you are dealing with." He added reassuringly.

"Thank you. I'm... glad you understand. However, while I can tell you are powerful, that only comes from the fact that I cannot detect anything beyond a level-100, which I fear is what you are." Cthalpi tensely said, earning herself a boisterous laugh from Amelia.

"Hah! What is there to fear? He is perfect to deal with this problem. Not only is he powerful, but I'm sure he is smarter than anyone in that 'Tomb' as you call it." She pointed out, positively ecstatic by the developments.

"But he cannot do this alone. Nazarick also has individuals that possesses great power. There is no guarantee he can handle them alone."

"Hehe... And who said he'd be doing it alone? Especially since I did say before, that what we need is more people on our side. With them and what you know, I'm certain that even this 'Ainz Ooal Gown' will bend the knee after that." Amelia confidently remarked, as she then turned her attention to Aizen, who was still reading.

"Do you disagree?"

"It will be a challenge, but as things are with the duplicates, the Espada, the Dragon Kingdom, Beastman Country, and our advances in the south, I believe we are on the right course."

"Exactly. With time, I' sure we'll have the necessary means to challenge them. Now..."

Amelia's speech was brought to an abrupt end when someone knocked at her office door. She paused and considered sending them away, but stopped herself since it might be something important.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Juno. We have received the payment for one of our services and... we need you to confirm its legitimacy."

"Come back..." Amelia prepared to say, when Aizen spoke over her.

"Go with her, Amelia. We can continue to discuss things after I have gone through this book."

"F-Fine. Juno, I'm coming out." Amelia gruffly informed, exiting the room.

"Is there something wrong with the book?" Cthalpi asked in curiosity, noting Aizen's amused expression.

"No, I'm just taking my time with it. Also, whoever wrote in this uses a very simplified form of Japanese."

Cthalpi was once again taken aback. This man knew Japanese? She had considered that he was simply using a translation spell of some kind to read it. Those existed in this world when she was active, and they even existed in YGGDRASIL, though they were useless role-play spells that most ignored in favor for more "practical" options. Regardless, she kept her surprise to herself as she calmly replied.

"My friend and guildmate Akemi sometimes did that when she was 'letting her mind flow', as she had put it."

"I see..." Aizen said in a stoic manner.

The man's expression and mannerisms were a wall, and no matter how hard she tried, even with her superior senses that could compete with even dragons, she could not glean anything. Why did he seem amused by the fact that Japanese was used to fill the book? Surely, if other Players like herself had visited this world, then the language would have naturally spread. These musings were put to an end when his voice once again drew her attention.

"Ah, there is something else that I would like to ask. Why do you think this 'Momonga' would change his name to that one of his guild?"

"I never really met him, or knew him on a personal level, so I cannot really think of a reason why he would do it. But Akemi did mention he was very dedicated to the guild. That his life was mostly dedicated to it, and his comrades."

"So, you would say that the guild was his life, correct? If that is the case, could it be that he took up the name in tribute to his effort?"

"Perhaps, but he should have no reason for that. He has the guild, the NPCs and his comrades, so there should be no reason for it."

"What if he doesn't have his comrades?" Aizen asked.

"Well, I was alone when I came here... Perhaps, the same happened to him. I can't be sure."

"He might be alone. The last of the 'Supreme Beings', who took upon himself the name of his guild, to remember what once was... Just a theory of course. We will need to get into contact with them to get an accurate reading of the situation there. Which of course means eventually locating this 'Nazarick'."

"Indeed..."

* * *

Amelia was taken to a nearby room where Unohana was waiting, standing to the right of an opened crate. She was quick to hand a paper to Amelia, before going back to her original position. Amelia was quick to look through the paper, which said that the contents of the crate were the payment for services the Espada had done for their recent client, Hilma Cygnaeus. Letting it fall to the floor, she went to look at the inside of the crate with narrowed eyes.

Inside she saw several bricks made of tightly bound thick paper, which taking into account how high they were stacked and the size of the crate, she could tell that there were at least 18 of them. Right away, Amelia started to understand what she was dealing with as rage began to slowly build up, licking her lips she did her best to remain calm.

"Unohana, knife." She sternly commanded, extending her hand and the duplicate handing her a small blade.

Choosing one of the random packages, she rammed the knife into it and sliced it open, allowing a dark powder to be revealed. Using the blade, she forced it out to get a better look at it and to make sure her suspicions were correct. Putting the knife aside she touched the powder, taking in its texture, before raising it closer to her face so she could take in its smell.

Amelia twitched as the aroma hit her senses, prompting her to clean her fingers on some of the other packages, before getting back to her feet. She was fuming, anger clearly visible to the two other people in the room. While Amelia had gotten bored of doing business, she did not like to lose or to be screwed over. Especially when someone thought that the narcotic "Black Dust", was a decent payment for anything. Let alone the services provided by Espada.

"Who brought this in?" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"I brought it into the manor." Unohana calmly and professionally replied.

"You are meant to be better than this! What made think that this was in anyway worthy of payment!?" Amelia balefully snapped back, while the duplicate stoically and unflinchingly replied.

"I did not. I heard knocks at the door and went to answer, but by the time I answered there was no one there. Just the crate. I read the note and opened it to inspect the contents. Suspecting what it might be, I closed it and brought it here. Along the way I crossed paths with Juno and explained the situation to her."

"That was when I decided to call you." Juno dutifully added.

"..."

Amelia stopped herself from replying as her emotions edged off. She was losing too much control of her reason and control over this matter. It was unbecoming of her, and it was not what she needed to do right now as she cleared her throat and continued with a calming sigh.

"Ahem... I see. Apologies... Alright, no matter. I know exactly what we have to do..." She said with a more calculating tone as she paused in thought, before then speaking up again.

"We have information on Hilma and the rest of Eight Fingers. I'm sure we can find her and teach her how business is supposed to be conducted. Until then, this crate remains closed and off-limits to everyone until I say so."

"As you wish." Both women said in unison with a bow.

"Good. Now, close the crate, Unohana. Once we leave, close and lock the door to this room. Make sure no one gets in here. I don't want her to be able to make any excuses." Amelia said in an authoritarian manner with Unohana silently bowing in acknowledgement.

* * *

Traveling down the roads in the capital city of Re-Estize, a particular carriage gingerly made its way towards the home of Gaius Liam Aigner, father of Amelia. Riding inside was Sebas Tian and Solution Epsilon, and as part of their undercover work they were in charge of making contact with several people of note, in order to find new sources of certain materials or information, with their latest target being Gaius.

"So many humans outside. Do you think they would notice a few going missing, Sebas-sama?" Solution smoothly asked, longingly looking through the curtains of the carriage.

"Something on your mind, Solution?" Sebas stoically replied.

"Yes. I was wondering if it would be possible for me to take one or two off the streets from time to time. I miss the feeling of having live prey inside me." The maid explained, her hands going to her belly with a subtly sadistic grin.

"I see..." Sebas neutrally remarked while scratching his beard, pausing as he spoke up again.

"Well, as I see it, I fear that if you do consume some of them, it might bring some unnecessary attention to the area. That might hinder our mission. Especially since these are areas we are to travel."

"Ah, I see. Apologies. It seems I let my own wishes get the better of me. Well, is this another old-man that we are meeting?" She cordially asked.

"I believe so. Gaius Liam Aigner, is a successful merchant and father of Amelia Bedelia Aigner. The one in charge of the Espada."

"Oh? Are we to dispose of the man, for the affront his family had committed to the Supreme Beings?" Solution asked, with a hopeful eagerness.

"No. We are to discuss business only, like we did with the others." Sebas replied, right as something outside got Solution's attention.

"Did you see something of note?"

"A little girl. I think I'm starting to understand why some people put so much value on children." Solution remarked with a perverse smirk.

"Oh? And why do you think that is?" Sebas asked with a perked brow.

"They are much more tender and livelier than the rest." Solution replied with a depraved smile that nearly contorted her features in an inhuman fashion.

Eventually, the duo arrived at the manor, with Sebas getting out first, and him opening the door to the carriage for Solution, as per their roles. Upon reaching the front doors, the maid Adelin greeted professionally them and showed them in, leading the duo to Gaius' office, where the master of the house was already waiting for their arrival.

"I welcome you to my home, Lady Solution. Please take a seat." Gaius said, motioning to one of the chairs in-front of his desk.

Sebas was left to stand behind her as a butler should, with his ramrod straight posture briefly impressing the old and jaded Gaius, before he spoke in a hospitable tone, with his attention on some documentation he was previously working on.

"I must say, I was surprised when you contacted with me. Especially since I have never heard of your family before."

"That is to be expected. We originally come from the Baharuth Empire, and from a family that only recently came into prominence. I was chosen to serve as our vanguard, in order to increase our connections and influence." Solution charmingly informed.

"Hmm... And they decided that you were the best option for such a thing?"

"That is correct."

As she replied with a beautiful, bewitching smile, she placed herself in such a way that her bare neck and shoulders highlighted her plump chest. A sound strategy in her mind, as it had been highly effective so far to both get the attention of those she had spoken to, and to get them to lower their guard. However, Gaius was left unaffected and unimpressed. So much so, that she even noted that he paid little to no attention to her figure when she first came in. His gaze remained keen and scrutinizing as he spoke in a matching tone of voice.

"I see... So, who suggested you come here, saying that I would be willing to do business with you?"

"We first learned of your daughter and her business with the Espada..." She began, just for Gaius to speak over her.

"Her hobby. Don't mistake that for what I do here. Now then, knowing of her, you learnt of me and her family business as merchants?"

"Indeed. However, we were not made to believe that you would be so unwelcoming for new business." Solution pointed out with a puzzled head-tilt, getting the elder's attention.

"I dislike wasting time or money. You cannot expect me to blindly accept doing business with you. I need to know how much you can pay, what you are considering having me acquire for you, and other assurances as well. So far, I've heard nothing to convince me."

"You..."

Solution held herself back, stopping an array of insults she wanted to spew at this lowly human for giving her more trouble than he was worth. After all, that would only mean she would fail in their mission, and bring about the wrath of their Supreme One.

"You need assurances. I can understand that. However, outside of the names of the people that have agreed to do business with us, I currently do not have any material way to prove our value to you. That is why I put forth a proposition. Would you agree to do small, menial businesses with us? Just at first of course, so we could prove our worth, and allow us to do better business in the future?"

"I am aware of the people you have come into contact with. They are my juniors in fact. Not exactly people I would put too much faith in when it comes to their judgment. And when it comes to this proposition of yours, it hardly benefits me. Why do several small deals, when I can make as much or more from a single one?" Gaius coolly and matter-of-factly argued.

"Sir..." Sebas went to speak, trying to salvage what seemed to be a failing situation, only for Gaius to speak over him.

"My Lady, please control your help. That aside, I'm afraid I must decline your offer. As I have said, you have failed to show any real proof that I would benefit from associating with you. As it is, I can only do two things. First, if you wish, I can suggest people that would be willing to do business with you. Second, in the future if you are able to build up a more of an established reputation, I would not mind reconsidering."

"Is there no way to change your mind?" Solution asked with a stone-cold expression.

"There isn't." Gaius curtly replied.

"I see. Then, if you do not mind, I would like that list of names."

Without saying a word, Gaius was quick to take a piece of paper from a drawer, writing ten names down upon it, before folding and handing it to her, just for Sebas to be the one who stepped forward and accepted it on her behalf. With that done, there was nothing left but to exchange farewells and for the duo to leave. Adelin escorted them back to the front door, where their carriage picked them up, before she went back to Gaius.

"Sir?" Adelin dutifully asked, waiting to see if she was dismissed.

"They left?" He tersely asked as he was busy writing something else.

"Yes. Am I dismissed?"

"For now. Come back in about 10 minutes. I'll have letters for you to deliver."

"As you wish, sir." Taking a small bow, the maid gracefully left.

At the moment, Gaius was writing letters for those he would call upon when he needed some information gathering/espionage-type work done. In this case, he was curious about the people he just met with. He didn't trust them for a moment. The fact he had never heard of them, that she clearly tried to use her body to distract him, and how keen they were in getting things done made him even more suspicious.

He wouldn't be foolish enough to risk getting involved with people he knew anything about, but neither would he let them go that easily. After all, whatever they were doing might end up affecting his business in the future. He was also planning on writing one other letter. One for Amelia, which was a result of this meeting as well. Having allowed her to "play around" for long enough, Gaius saw that the time had come for him to call her back, so his daughter could get back to her "actual" work...

In Solution's and Sebas' carriage, the Pleiades was less than pleased with the situation. Not only had she failed in her mission, but she had done so against a mere human. A creature that was only good for her amusement and consumption. Her current state left Sebas being the one to actually read the list of names given to them. Most were already known to them, even if they had yet to see them. Still, the fact that Gaius would recommend them meant something to Sebas, who had become used to dealing with merchants and businessmen.

"With this list, it would seem this trip wasn't completely pointless." Sebas calmly remarked, pocketing the paper.

"How can you be so calm, Sebas-sama? We have failed! Ainz-sama will surely punish us for this." Solution pointed out with a mix of fear and anger.

"While we've failed, you must not forget Ainz-sama's kindness, and the fact this Gaius was beyond us when it comes to things of this nature."

"He was infuriating. I wish I could have him inside of me, just for the pleasure of having him feel a thousand agonies for how he treated servants of the Supreme Beings." Solution hissed back.

"Be calm, Solution. Someone of his prominence going missing would cause a great deal of questions to be asked."

"Fine... Still, he has displeased me greatly."

"You can rest for the day, if you wish. Since, we have no one left to visit, and I must stop by the Magician's Guild to acquire another scroll."

"Thank you, Sebas-sama."


	38. The Hunt Begins

While Amelia's current rage towards Hilma Cygnaeus of Eight Fingers made her want to take action immediately, she found herself unable to do so. Especially since her role in the Espada didn't allow her to leave for several days. So in order to keep herself busy, and after working towards getting some time to go "visit" Hilma, she decided to show Cthalpi around E-Rantel. Since that was one of the reasons she came to the mainland to begin with.

Amelia attempted to do this over the course of several days, but she saw most of her efforts hampered by the ever-watching eyes of the city's population. Cthalpi was simply too beautiful, too exotic and good-looking to be ignored by the general population. Already rumors were spreading of another beautiful foreign woman living with the Espada. This only added to the well-known fact that the mercenary company employed beauties that could rival the Kingdom's "Golden Princess" Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself, or the "Beautiful Princess" Nabe of Adamantite Adventurer Team "Darkness".

Even if she didn't seem too bothered by this, Amelia wasn't pleased by the ever-present ogling and murmurs. It also didn't help that E-Rantel was rather underwhelming in Amelia's eyes, and not really what she wanted to show this "god". Of course, she was aware that Cthalpi had spent most of her time on some island asleep, so perhaps the city might be enough to interest her. Even if Amelia wasn't too convinced of this.

After a few days of showing Cthalpi around as best as possible, Amelia pulled a few strings to allow both herself and the "god" to make their way to the top of the city walls. Having reached their destination, Amelia wasn't all that impressed by the view. However, as she looked upon Cthalpi, who was now wearing a fabulous dress they had bought just the previous day, she was certain that she saw some fascination and awe in her eyes as she looked at the horizon.

"Did something catch your eye?"

"Well... now exactly. It's just been some time since I've seen the sun shining over such a vast stretch of land." Cthalpi replied in a whimsical tone of voice.

"I see. I suppose it makes sense that you wouldn't have seen something like this in a while..." Amelia remarked in comprehension, before continuing.

"... Still, how did you spend so much time in one place doing, exactly the same thing? Didn't it get boring? Didn't you want to do anything else?"

"At the time, I took it upon myself to take care of those women, providing them with the means to live in safety seemed like the best option. Now... I wish I had kept a more hands-on approach with them. I could have made them better..." Cthalpi began with a tone full of regret, just for Amelia to speak over her.

"There's no point in lingering on the past. Just know that now we will make sure you do make them better."

"And I am thankful for that."

After a few more minutes of taking in the sights, the duo returned to the Espada's manor. There they were greeted by Juno, who handed Amelia a letter with her family's crest on it. Right away she knew that it could not be anything good. Opening it, she took in its contents, and learned that her father wanted her back home, and was to get back to work after having indulged in her "hobby" for far too long.

It was infuriating to see that her father had not changed at all since they left. Expected, but still annoying, given all the effort she had put into this. Still, this was also useful since, with her father's reputation, she could come up with a viable excuse to leave her duties earlier than planned, and go "visit" Hilma.

"Hehe... It seems I need to return home." Amelia remarked, with a weak chuckle.

"Orders from your father?" Juno asked softly.

"Indeed... We should begin preparations to leave. Get everything in order, and make sure whoever stays behind can keep this place safe. I also want word sent to all of the remaining Espada about this." Amelia informed, going back to her office as Juno replied with a shallow, but dutiful bow.

"As you wish."

* * *

In the southern nation of Kokka no Shinku-Kokai, the mercenary group Yasei no Kari members of Vali, Arisuke, and Yama were making their way through a forest, their destination being a road they could see several feet away. Eventually reaching it, they waited for their last member Kusumi to arrive. She had promised to get them a method of transportation to take them to the home of the Goto Clan, which was one of the Nine most dominant clans in the nation.

"Seems she's not here." Yama remarked from under his cloak.

"There is a carriage approaching." Arisuke pointed out as he looked in the opposite direction.

"I guess my ears aren't as good as yours, Sengoku-kun."

"Why do all of us have to go on this, boss?" Arisuke asked Vali in curiosity, ignoring the Oni altogether.

"That is what they requested."

"Hmm... Is it possible that we will be tested?" The vampire asked in thought.

"I do hope so." Yama remarked in an eager tone.

"It is possible, if that is what the Goto Clan wants. Either way, you all need to remember to behave." Vali answered firmly.

Eventually, a large open-air carriage emerged on the road, being pulled by four large black horses. Controlling them were two plainly dressed wolf-type beastmen, both with light-brown colored fur. Sitting behind them was their last member Kusumi, dressed in her usual kimono.

"So, is this them?" One of the beastmen asked expectantly.

"Indeed.~" Kusumi playfully replied, scratching his chin.

"You heard her. Get on." The other beastman said stocially, motioning them to get on board.

Doing as instructed, the carriage continued on its way, and as this went on, the Yasei no Kari took this time to talk amongst themselves.

"Where did you get them?" Arisuke plainly asked.

"Oh, I got them at the brothel. I was finishing my shift when I saw them arrive with some customers, so I decided to convince them to help us.~" Kusumi replied with a mischievous tone and smirk.

"Does that mean this ride is free?" Yama asked in curiosity.

"Indeed, but I wouldn't mind giving them a reward for their services.~" Kusumi coquettishly said, whilst massaging the earlier beastman's ear, which elicited a pleased growl.

"How..." Arisuke went to speak, when Vali interrupted him.

"Behave, all of you. We need to be on our best behavior when we meet the Goto Clan."

"Do you believe this job is important? You seem to be very preoccupied with this meeting." Arisuke pointed out, as he noted his leader's cautious demeanor.

"It's just a feeling. After all, from what I've heard, they've been hiring a lot of people to investigate something, but I don't know what. Kusumi, did you find something out about it?" Vali plainly asked.

"Well, I heard something about someone robbing an important family heirloom, and of course them wanting it back.~"

"Strange... if we're being hired, then it means that these teams failed in their efforts. Perhaps it really is something worth our time." Arisuke suggested in contemplation.

* * *

Further down the road, another team prepared an ambush. They were sitting in a clearing, waiting for a newly arrived trio of goblin brothers that had been sent to spy on the approaching carriage. Their names were Durk, Dagre, and Dak, and due to years of mixing with the Goblin NPCs brought to this world by the First Emperor, they looked much better than most others did in the rest of the world. They stood fully upright, with well-built bodies, much healthier and softer looking features and skin, and much more intelligent looks in their eyes.

Leaning against a nearby tree was a hyena-type beastman that had white patches of fur, with lacquer armor covering his legs and torso. Human skulls rested on spikes that decorated the pieces of armor protecting his shoulders, and on his belt rested several darts. His name was Uldar, and he delved in the vocations of pain and necromancy.

Resting on top of a tree was a lean built lizardman, with light colored green scales, wearing light leather garments and armor, with a few daggers, and a red and golden colored bird-shaped pendant on his necklace. His name was Boro.

Finally, sitting down in the center of the clearing with her katana resting on her legs as she was finished meditating was the leader of the group; a one-armed Ronin named Sakome Oda. She had black that was held in a bun, black eyes, a medium sized bust, and an overall well-built and trained body. She still wore a black, brown, and red kimono that exposed her neckline and some of her thighs, along with an armored gauntlet and metal mesh under her clothing.

"We have a report, Oda-sama." Durk promptly informed.

"They're coming. Four of them on a carriage. Two wolf-types manning it." Dagre added.

"That's perfect. We can destroy the carriage, and in the chaos each of us takes a target..." Uldar suggested, approaching the goblins.

"…Each one of you take a dart. Use them on the wolves." He instructed with a cunning grin.

"Boro will use his Roc to destroy the carriage and scatter them. We'll attack them, then and do our best to keep them apart." Sakome stoically added.

"I heard they have a vampire among them. Should I take him?" Boro asked.

"You better. My attacks aren't all that effective on the undead." Uldar firmly remarked.

"Agreed. I'll take the leader. Brothers, you take the woman." Sakome commanded, getting to her feet.

The rather quiet and boring ride was broken when Vali and Arisuke picked up on something disturbing the forest not that far from them. This disturbance was eventually picked up by everyone present, when they saw a massive form shoot into the sky, and into the clouds. It vanished for a brief moment, before coming back down in the form of a massive bird. It was gigantic in size, but what else was to be expected by something said to be able to hunt Oni; the eagle-like predatory bird, Roc.

The massive bird, with Boro riding on it's back, flew right at them, giving no one the necessary time to react as it flew over and sent the carriage flying with massive gusts of wind formed by the creature flapping its wings. Just as this happened, Durk and Dak appeared from the sides, each throwing a dart at the fallen beastmen, just as the Roc came back targeting Arisuke.

As the Roc's beak opened, ready to swallow the vampire in a single move, Yama came to his rescue pushing him onto the ground. This saved him, but got Yama himself trapped in the beast's maw as it flew back into the skies. This blunder made Uldar more than livid, as he emerged from the forest, his whip readied for his oncoming battle with the vampire Arisuke. This for him was the worst possible match-up, since his [Death Whip] was made to cause pain and necrotic damage on living targets.

Kusumi managed to land on top of one of the beastmen, and while it softened her fall, it also meant that shortly after it was hit by the dart, she was forced onto the ground as both wolf-type beastmen rose again as zombies. Not only that, but looking around Kusumi found herself surrounded by three goblins, each equipped with daggers.

Vali didn't even have the chance to fall onto the ground from the initial attack. As soon as his hand touched the ground, Sakome appeared next to him with slashing motions. Something that continued as they made their way through the forest, with Vali throwing out a few simple punches and chops as his attacker threw flurries of slashes at him.

Ultimately the duo stopped, hopping on top of two larger trees, with each resting on a branch. Sakome sheathed her blade, as she preferred to begin confrontations with her quick-draw "Iaidō" style. An impressive feat for someone with only one hand. Meanwhile, Vali seemed unfazed by what had just happened as he spoke in a calm, questioning tone.

"Is there a reason for this attack?"

"The Goto Clan asks for your deaths." Sakome matter-of-factly replied, her eyes fully focused on him.

"I see. Very well. Do you have a name?"

"Oda Sakome."

"Vali Kaas."

They shared a brief bow, before then lunging at each other. Sakome executed a quick, lightning fast slice, just for Vali to grab onto her blade, much to her surprise, and followed up by kicking her back into her tree. Taking advantage of the recovery time necessary from the impact to allow his body to land in position, he launched himself right back at her like a loosed arrow. He landed a clean hit to her gut with his knee, sending her through the tree, and several others before she came to a stop on the ground.

As this was happening, Boro found himself unable to get his Roc to swallow Yama. Especially as he continued to violently punch the bird's beak. Understanding that the Roc was not able to swallow Yama in one gulp, Boro instructed his pet to throw him into the air as far as it could, so they could then fly after him, and swallow him as he dangled helplessly in the air.

Yama suddenly found himself being thrown further up into the sky, but wasn't all that worried. He was having fun with their interesting strategy, and also wanted to add a Roc to his kill-list for some time. So much so, that he was willing to show some respect for the beast, and show it a bit of his serious side. He found the perfect opportunity to do so, as it sent him into the air and was now flying at him.

Clenching his right hand into a fist, Yama started to accumulate electrical energy in it, preparing for one massive punch. This was a unique technique he had learned from Vali, where he could channel his "Ki" in such a way as to simulate the elemental effects of magic. In this case, adding a concentrated burst of electrical power to his strike. That was sure to give the Roc the respect it deserved as an Oni Hunter.

"Die!" Boro cried out as the Roc opened its mouth.

"[Komi's Fist: Lightning]!"

Yama brought his fist down on the beast's beak, the impact sending a shockwave of electricity through the bird's massive body. This created cracks in its flesh as the electricity forced its way through its body. The Roc could only let out pitiful, pain filled cries as both it and Boro exploded in a gory and light-filled spectacle. Leaving Yama to crash back into the forest below.

Uldar was also on the end of a rather unfair exchange. His first whip's attack had resulted in his weapon wrapping around Arisuke's left arm, and with the vampire's hand wrapped around it he was unable to retrieve it. Had Arisuke felt any kind of respect for this attacker, he would have at least used one of his swords. However, as he looked at Uldar, and was able to deduce his rather twisted and weak nature, he didn't even bother. Pulling the beastman towards him by the whip, Arisuke used his free hand to slice clean through his neck, beheading him.

Kusumi found herself in a rather troublesome situation. While the goblins were easy enough to dispose of with her snakes, she couldn't use them against the two zombies. While she could summon some help, that felt like a bit much. Though luckily for her, this predicament was brought to a swift end when Arisuke took it upon himself to behead the two undead, freeing her from any bother.

"My hero.~"

"Be more careful next time." Arisuke groused with an annoyed glare, as Yama then emerged from the trees.

"Did any of you see that!?" He asked with pure excitement in his tone.

"No." His comrades both replied in unison in a deadpan.

"Damn. It was so fun."

Shortly after, Vali emerged from the forest, with Sakome's motionless body resting on his right shoulder. Stopping in front of his comrades, he looked briefly at them, and at the bodies that surrounded them, before moving his shoulder so she would fall onto the ground.

"She's still alive." Arisuke remarked in some measure of surprise.

"She told me the Goto Clan told them to kill us. This was a test, to see if we were worthy for whatever job they want to ask of us. I'm certain that if we had been killed, they would have been given said job." Vali informed with a weary tone.

"Should we do something about the Goto Clan? You know, for trying to kill us, boss?" Yama asked with a hopeful tone.

"No. We continue on foot. And we will take her with us. Kusumi, if you will."

Upon Vali's command, Kusumi summoned several snakes to bind Sakome, or simply to wrap around her neck or limbs ready to bite in case she tried something. The rest of their journey was naturally done on foot, until they eventually reached the main gates to the main Goto Clan residence.

* * *

Along with the four guards keeping watch over the gate, several archers and ninja appeared on top of the wall, as soon as their approach was signaled. It made for an impressive display, which served to show to some extent the power of the clan. Especially when compared to the one they had destroyed not that long ago.

"State your business." One of the guards firmly declared, his scrutinizing black eyes narrowed on them.

"The Yasei no Kari have been called upon to meet the head of the Goto Clan." Vali informed.

At this the guard raised his hand, and everyone on the walls relaxed, with the gates opening shortly after so they could be led deeper into the compound. Eventually, they arrived at an area of the large garden where a waterfall rested. The water was provided via magical means, and from under the water appeared the lord of the house, Hirooki Goto.

He was a man in his late 20s, with short black hair and piercing black eyes. His body was that of a fighter, which was not what one normally saw in people in positions like him. He stood in place, only wearing a what is called a "fundoshi", as several women dried him, and an older man, most likely his master, watched over the scene.

Seeing the approaching mercenaries, Hirooki dismissed the women, gave the elder a bow to send him away, and put on a large piece of white cloth, almost a skirt, to cover his lower body, along with a black shirt, and Haori to cover his upper torso.

"Kaas-dono." Hirooki cordially greeted.

"Goto-sama." Vali said, dropping a now conscious Sakome.

"Ah, I see she survived. Good. She has useful skills. Could you untie her?" Hirooki casually asked, as he motioned some guards to approach.

"Of course~" Kusumi replied with a smirk, calling back her snakes which all went back under her kimono.

"Take her." Hirooki commanded, prompting his guards to pick up the woman and leave.

"Now, if you will Kaas-dono, follow me. We have much to discuss."

Commanding the rest of his team to standby, Vali followed Hirooki into a deeper and more isolated area of the garden, reaching a forested area with only a single path leading to it. From what Vali could tell, several individuals were hidden in the trees, ready to attack if need be.

"First, I would like to apologize. I understand that Oda-dono and her people might have given you some trouble..." Hirooki apologetically began, but Vali politely spoke over him.

"Not at all. They were nothing but a brief stoppage."

"Hoh... I was led to believe that they were among the top in your field."

"I'll have to take your word for it. However, I can assure you that we are the top. The distance between everyone else and us is vast."

"I see... Well, I offer my apologies either way. A test was necessary. You see, we have called upon several others for this task, but they have all failed. That's why we called upon you and your people."

"So I've heard. You want us to find something for you, correct?" Vali asked, taking the master of the house aback with how much he knew.

"Umu... Yes. We had something stolen from us... B-But we better discuss this when we get there."

Soon enough the duo arrived at a shrine, and upon entering it Vali was greeted with an interesting vision. On the opposite wall to him was the massive statue of a serpentine dragon. Not something he normally found as the center piece of a place of worship. Especially when there were no other figures about.

He also noted the clear fact that he had never seen a statue with this particular design, which made sense, considering that the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord had "never" been to the south. In the center of the shrine was a base where something would have rested upon and kneeling in between the base and statue was a woman. The woman was of average height, with extremely long black hair, and a well-shaped pale skinned body, covered by ceremonial garments.

"Kaas-dono, you understand that you will need to keep everything that happens in this room a secret, correct?" Hirooki asked, almost as if in fear of something.

"I do."

"Very well... I have brought the..." Hirooki tried to inform the woman, just to have her raise a hand to silence him.

"You can sit down now." She softly commanded, to which he obeyed.

"Welcome, Kaas-dono. I am Goto Koromi."

The woman said this as she slid back to her feet, turning to him as she fully revealed her vampiric nature. This wasn't all that surprising for Vali. After all, in this nation vampires and similar beings were allowed to live among the general population as long as they behaved and followed certain established laws.

Arisuke was one of those cases where they preferred solitude in order to hide some of their less than legal actions. What really got Vali's attention, was her name which was well-known to be the name of the clan's ruler during the era of the First Emperor. The woman that, through her fiery and determined personality, was able to bring her clan back from the brink of extinction. Basically, had it not been for her, Hirooki likely wouldn't be here today.

"Goto-sama." Vali greeted, taking a bow towards this historical head of her house.

"I heard your conversation as you approached. It seems that our current predicament is known to the outside world." Koromi hissed, looking at Hirooki.

"My apologies. I do not know how something like that happened." He contritely said with a bow.

"You are a fool, Hirooki. Had it been your predecessors in charge of our clan, we would not be going through this... But that matters little now. Kaas-dono, as you can see this base is missing something." She hissed, motioning to the piece in the center of the room.

"You see, my successor thought that some northerner by the name of Solomon Ozzik Gantz was enough of a 'friend' to learn of this place, and that the statue that was once placed here was magical. Just for that 'friend' to steal it and vanish." Koromi informed, visibly displeased by the situation.

"It was a mistake on my part. But the man, he felt so trustworthy..." Hirooki tried to explain, but she was having none of it.

"Which was exactly what he wanted you to think. Now, Kaas-dono I want that statue back and the man killed if possible." Koromi said, handing Vali a scroll with information on the statue.

"I understand. Though I must ask, if so far you've been unable to find him, how do you know we will do any better?"

"I don't. However, we have new information. We believe that this Solomon went back to the north, and we found out where he lives. On that scroll you have the location of his house. You will go there and get the statue. If it isn't there and he is you will make him talk. If neither are there you will take his family in order to... convince him. Understood?"

"Understood, Goto-sama."

"Now leave us."

Giving a bow, Vali left, so now only Koromi and Hirooki were left, the vampire motioning to her successor to rise.

"It seems that team you hired were useless."

"Indeed." Hirooki said without hesitation or argument.

"I told you it was a pointless waste of money."

"At least they brought the leader back alive. She has skills that we can use."

"At least that. Now, you better hope they are quick to find the statue, before the Master finds out."

Vali was quick to rejoin his team, who had been offered some drinks and food to help them pass the time. This was clearly shown by the several servants walking away from Yama with empty bowls in their hands, since the Oni's appetite was considerable.

"Boss' back." Yama casually informed.

"So~? What do we do next?" Kusumi asked teasingly asked.

"We..." Vali paused in some apprehension, which surprised his underlings.

He was unsure of what to feel or even think. Not because of what they were tasked to do, but because of the fact he had to return to the north. It simply did not feel right to go back after all that had happened, and how far he had gone to try and separate himself from his former life. However, part of him felt like it was inevitable. He was born in the north, and no matter how much he tried, it seems that he was fated to go back.

"We have to go to the north and recover the heirloom they are missing. A dragon statue."

"Are you serious?" Arisuke asked, stunned by the prospect of having to travel so far.

"The boss doesn't joke, Sengoku-kun." Yama replied, sounding excited at the prospect.

"Indeed. The statue was stolen from them, and the man who did it fled north. We are to go to his house, and try to retrieve it, or force him into giving it up if need be." Vali explained in an empty tone.

"Still, that'll take us a lot of time. Just to find a ship to take us there..." Kusumi pointed out, just for Vali to interrupt her.

"No need. I have a teleportation item that can send us there. We just need to go back to our base to get it, and to prepare."

"Do all of us need to go? If some stay behind, we could take on other assignments." Arisuke suggested.

"We do. We know little of the north as it currently is, and while I doubt we'll face any kind of considerable opposition, I feel we should not take any risks."

"As you wish."

With that the group returned to their hideout, and after making the necessary preparations, Vali used an item that had been given to him during his days as one of the "Thirteen Heroes", to transport himself and his team north.

While their target Solomon wasn't aware of the Yasei no Kari teleporting to the north, he was made aware of them coming after him and his family. He was not the type to give up easily, or was he the type to face danger head-on. Especially when he had other business to do. Still, he knew he needed to protect his family, and the statue he kept in his manor. For that, he saw no one better to protect them than the Espada. In this case, his own son and the 8th-Espada, Cayo Ozzik Gantz.

* * *

Later on in the evening, within the enormous and opulent confines of Ainz's study, Demiurge's elegant form appeared as he bowed deeply to the seated Overlord and leader of the Supreme Beings. He then nodded in deference to Cocytus and Mare, who were standing by to the side, and even spared the maid assigned to Ainz's needs a glance of respectful acknowledgement.

Ainz likewise gave the demon a respectful look and nod of acknowledgement as he relayed his instructions via [Message] to Entoma, to ensure that Lupusregina completed her task without fail. Since this was the night that the hoard of monsters, under the command of the "Serpent of the West" Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarun, would attack Carne Village to test both the Battle Maid in question, as well as the defenses of Carne Village itself.

Demiurge's stylish stride as he walked up, free of worries, honestly made rather Ainz envious as he idly thought to himself.

'Uwah~! Every move he makes overflows with confidence. Is it because his back is very straight?'

"Thank you for coming, Demiurge." Ainz regally said, coming back from his musings as he noticed the named demon waiting for his master's word.

"Ah, there's no need for thanks, my lord. Incidentally, have you finished speaking with Entoma?"

"Yes. Everything is fine. She reported back to me, and Lupusregina seems to have passed her test."

"Wonderful news, my lord. And I thank you for making time for me."

"Pay it no heed, Demiurge. It is only fitting I make time for the man who has done the most for Nazarick. Now then, what is on your mind?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama. I was wondering about those Espada, with whom you have entrusted the task of gathering information. Since they are performing a service to your glorious self, I had wanted to ask for your permission to perhaps capture one or two of them for study. Since, according to the reports from Sebas, they are notable specimens."

"Hmm... I see..." Ainz hummed in contemplation as he interlaced his marble white fingers.

Indeed, he had read Sebas' reports on the notable deeds and accolades that the Espada have been garnering since before their arrival in this new world. Frankly, a part of him still regretted turning down their offer of joining them. It could have been useful to him to be a part of them, but what's done is done. Now though, he was intrigued by Demiurge's idea.

He already had the lizardmen tribes under his control, and had them training with Hamsuke and a Death Knight in order to gauge the process of learning [Martial Arts]. He doubted the Death Knight would be able to do it, but Hamsuke's progress with the lizardmen was yielding some results. Of course, the lizardmen "elites" could hardly hold a candle to what he'd heard of the Espada. Especially after testing them during his battle with Shalltear, so the benefits were rather obvious to him.

Still, the former salarymen within the Overlord of Nazarick, Suzuki Satoru, felt conflicted about the prospect. It seemed like poor business strategy and etiquette to essentially "poach" talent from them, in both a metaphorical and very literal sense. Plus, they are doing work for him right now, and could do more in the future if the need arises...

'What to do? Demiurge has a good idea, but I really don't want to dismiss it out of hand without a good reason. I have their expectations to live up to after all. Still, the Espada are doing a job for me, and I don't want to be the sort of shitty businessman I've seen in my old world. A deal is a deal after all...'

With that in mind, Ainz straightened up with regal bearing that elicited awed "Oh"s and "Ah"s from the NPCs present. Their display was both amusing and embarrassing to him, but he powered through though feelings as he spoke with commanding aplomb.

"Leave them be, Demiurge. They are doing a service for Nazarick, even if they don't know it. Furthermore, there may come a time where they could be used again to covertly further our goals in this new world, and doing as you propose might very well hamper that. That is most certainly the case right now, when they are still a month away from completing their task, and that could end up sabotaging those efforts. Do you understand?"

"Ah, of course, Ainz-sama. Forgive this unworthy one for his excited shortsightedness. I should have known that you would have planned things out so far in advance." Demiurge replied in a mix of awe and shame.

"Hehe... What are you saying, Demiurge? The fact that you proposed the idea is a testament of your loyalty to Nazarick. There's nothing for me to forgive." Ainz said in amusement.

"Your wisdom and mercy knowns no bounds, my lord." Demiurge said with a cunning smile as he pushed his glasses up.

In truth, what Ainz did not know or realize, is that Demiurge wanted members of the Espada for the "breeding experiments" he was conducting. If humans with high levels of strength, at least by this world's standards, could somehow be crossbred with demi-humans and heteromorphs, then that would have served to further strengthen Nazarick. Still, his master brought up some wise points, and his word was law after all...

Meanwhile, a feeling of discomfort crept up Ainz's spine as he looked upon the smiling visage of the Arch-Devil before him. A feeling that he had missed something important. A feeling that he hated, but ignored as he lightly shook his head and then handed a sheet of paper to Demiurge.

"Ahem... now then, I'll be having some guests over. This is a menu. The meal is for a human male and female, and possibly a child. Tell me what you think."

"Hmm... I think that a human must consume whatever you deign to provide for them without complaint, Ainz-sama. However, that is likely not the answer you seek. Hm. If there is a child, they might not enjoy foie gras. If that is so, then lighter dishes might be more ideal."

"I see. That does bear consideration. As always, I thank you for you input."

"Your words honor me, Ainz-sama. And I can see that you intend to be hospitable."

In truth, it was not so much hospitality as entertaining them as a form of coercion, backed by fantastically immense wealth. Nfirea Bareare's research into new potions bore fruit, and Ainz intended to keep him on good terms. Or rather, a leash bound in gratitude and indebtedness.

"Pardon me, my lord, but is that wise?"

"Hm? Is there a problem?" Ainz inquisitively asked with a head-tilt.

"Oh! No, none at all. After all, whatever you speak is correct, Ainz-sama."

"..."

Ainz could only internally sigh at the demon's words. When this had all been in the game, the Great Tomb of Nazarick had played host to very few non-guild-members. They had invited the little sister of the guild-member Yamaiko, whom they called affectionately called "Akemi-chan", a few times. There really was nothing forbidding anyone from inviting others. It was just that no one thought to do so.

'Ah~ah... My friends ought to have no issue with me inviting Nfirea and the others. Invaders are a different matter of course. Hm? That reminds me... What was the name of Akemi-chan's own guild-master? Cath-something? Oh, I can't remember... Their all-female guild was interesting though, and had Players of several different races. I wished I could have seen that...'

Ainz then ceased his inner musings as he turned to Demiurge, who seemed to be thinking about something himself, and the other two Guardians who had been silently waiting before he then spoke in a relaxed fashion.

"Well, enough of that for now. Guardians, are you ready to enjoy the baths?"

There was a chorus of eager acknowledge from the NPCs, before Ainz settled to end his day in a relaxed fashion. Perhaps the unknown worries that buzzed in his consciousness like a fly could be just his stresses catching up to him...


	39. The Yasei no Kari in the North

Cayo, Alvis, and Yoruichi in her cat form, currently found themselves in a carriage on their way to their next assignment. Much to their surprise, said assignment came from Cayo's father, and required them to go to Cayo's original home, where his family still resided. As rain came down, Yoruichi and Alvis sat on one side of the carriage, while Cayo sat alone, with his attention on the scenery outside of the window.

"So... Anything we should know before we get there?" Alvis hesitantly asked, the whole feel of the situation being completely new and awkward to him.

"..."

No answer came. Cayo was still focused on the raindrops hitting the window, which made Alvis unsure if he should continue speaking or remain silent. Looking at Yoruichi, she nonchalantly scratched the back of her ear, before then and jumping onto Cayo's lap, startling the Espada out of his trance, before returning to her seat.

"W-What? What happened?" Cayo asked in surprise, looking around.

"N-Nothing. I just asked if there is something we should know." Alvis awkwardly replied.

"Hm. Something..." His partner mumbled, pausing for a moment before continuing.

"...Well, if my sister's still home she should be fine. We always got along after all..."

"That's... good to know. What about your father or mother?"

"Tsk... I doubt my father's there. If the assignment is to protect the estate, it's most likely because he did something. Something he won't be there to witness." Cayo replied matter-of-factly, with a hint of annoyance.

"Your father sounds like a troublesome man." Yoruichi flatly remarked.

"He is."

"What about your mother?" Alvis asked, getting Cayo's attention via side-glance.

"My mother... She... can be difficult. She never really agreed with me taking this path in life, so she may not be all that welcoming." Cayo replied, now visibly worried.

"We'll we at least have a place to stay?" Yoruichi plainly asked.

"We will... I hope."

As they approached the gates that led to his family's manor, it was necessary for Cayo to exit the carriage first. Not only to present the guards with the reason for their presence, but to also ensure they recognized him, which helped them getting in more than the quest. Eventually they arrived at a circular area that led to the front doors of the manor, with the center being a small garden with a statue of one of their ancestors displayed.

The manor was surrounded by a forested area, with a small lake to its left that could be seen from the windows in that side of the manor. The building itself was understandably large with an inner garden. Cayo started making his way towards the front-door, with Alvis and Yoruichi quickly following after him.

Once there, Cayo was about to knock, but was taken by surprise when one of the double doors flung open, revealing a woman that seemed to be around his age, a little shorter, with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a well-shaped body hidden under a blue and white dress. This was Mabel Ozzik Gantz, his older sister.

"Brother!"

Mabel excitedly declared with pure happiness, as she jumped on him, embracing Cayo in a tight heartfelt embrace, with tears beginning to form in her eyes. For a moment, Cayo was taken aback, unsure of how to proceed with his comrades present. Still, he knew it would be wrong of him to not reciprocate, as he return her embrace.

"Hello, Mabel... It's been a while." He softly said, prompting her to push away from him.

"A while!? It's been years! I was so worried... Especially when your letters became fewer and fewer as time went on." Mabel quickly argued, using her hands to clean her tears.

"What... You got those? I was certain mother would've taken them away... Heh." Cayo said with a chuckle, just for his sister to speak over him.

"Don't be like that! Mother cares, and she knows I care as well."

"Could've fooled me. She nearly disowned me when I decided to leave." He remarked with a weary sigh.

"She was upset. As was I to be honest. You were not meant to leave us. You were meant to stay and take over... She was upset, but as the letters started coming in, and showed how happy and fulfilled you were, things changed."

"I-I'm sorry... I can't send so many of them because I've been all over the place lately." Cayo apologetically explained, as he stepped aside to show Mabel his companions.

"Alvis Kavaro. Yoruichi Shihōin. This is my sister, Mabel Ozzik Gantz." He informed with a surprisingly serious and dignified poise and tone.

"Greetings." Alvis politely said, taking a quick bow, along with Yoruichi letting out a meow.

"Hello..." Mabel greeted with a nod, before looking down at Yoruichi.

"...And a cat with two names. How exotic.~" She said in a tone of amazement and wonder.

"So, we're here to protect the manor from one of father's messes." Cayo informed in barely concealed snark.

"I know why you are here. And try to be polite when you speak of father."

"Is he here?"

"He isn't."

"Heh. Knew it." Cayo chuckled.

"Be polite. And come in." Mabel said in almost a pout, motioning them to enter.

Entering the manor, Alvis was greeted by a large area dominated by mostly white tile walls with several paintings. A large chandelier was suspended on the ceiling, with two staircases leading to an upper level. It was from there that another woman appeared, with several servants following after her.

She seemed to be in her 40s, with long dark-brown hair held in a bun, light-brown eyes, and an enviable body covered by an impressive red colored dress. However, it did not do much to cover her considerable cleavage and neckline. As she rained-down upon them an intimidating and stern look, it was obvious this was the family matriarch, and mother of Cayo and Mabel.

"Welcome, Espada. I am Myra Udy Gantz, the Mistress of this House." She proudly announced, stopping on the last step.

"Mother, Cayo has..." Mabel went to say in her excitement, but was quickly silenced by her mother as she raised her hand.

"I can tell, sweetie. Now Cayo, come forth." Myra instructed, descending from the final step.

"Mother." Cayo greeted, kissing her right hand as he gave her a small bow.

"Cayo."

Myra allowed her son to rise, just to slap him across the face with her left hand. A blow Cayo saw coming but did nothing to stop it. Instead he angled his face to where she wouldn't hurt herself doing so. After all, she was a normal human woman. According to their new information from Cthalpi, a normal adult human averaged between levels 2-5, depending on a number of factors. In contrast, the 8th-Espada Cayo whose level would be placed not too far behind level 75 Jillur.

"What a troublesome child you are. Surely you could have continued a steady supply of letters. Or am I meant to stay here and worry about what you do next?" She asked in an admonishing tone.

Cayo was taken aback by this, his eyes going to his sister as he understood that her words were true. His mother's anger towards him for his choices had subsided. Or at the very least, been placed to his lack of communication.

"There was no need to do this in front of everyone..." Cayo mumbled with a sigh, his head low and a hand on his cheek.

"What did you say? I am still your mother, and this is still my house. As long as you are here, you will behave as I see fit. Surely you remember that much?"

"Right... Sorry... And I was busy with my new role in the Espada, so I neglected a few things."

"Is that so... Very well. Now, can you introduce your fellow Espada to me?" Myra asked, looking at Alvis.

"Of course. This is Alvis Kavaro."

"It's an honor to meet you, ma'am." Alvis greeted with a bow, stifling how awkward he felt at the previous scene, along with a meow from Yoruichi.

"And a cat... Is this all the Espada could manage?" Myra asked with a raised brow.

"That's all father asked for."

"Of course, it was..." Myra mumbled between gritted teeth.

"...All of you are dismissed." Myra then instructed, to which all the servants obeyed.

"Now, something to keep in mind before Mabel shows you to your room... Your father brought something in a crate to this house that he kept under lock and key in his office like usual. Perhaps you will want to concentrate your efforts in that area."

"Understood..." Cayo coolly remarked.

"Good. Now, dismissed."

With that Mabel led the Espada to the rooms they would be occupying during their stay. All the while Myra left them with the question of what this crate was, and how to keep it and the manor safe from whatever force would come for it.

* * *

The Yasei no Kari had been in the north for a few days now, having decided to make a stop in a small inn, where they were now sitting at a table. The group had already called some attention to itself, since when three of them had covered their faces in one form or another. In the case of Yama and Vali this was expected of their usual outfits, as well as the foreign design. Arisuke was also covered, always doing so while under sunlight.

As a vampire, it not only made him feel uncomfortable, but the light of the sun sapped away a portion of his strength, speed, agility, and imposed feelings of fatigue. So he used special cloaks to negate this as much as possible, but its odd appearance naturally drew attention. Kusumi's presence had also gotten them a lot of attention. Despite now wearing clothes that better fit in with the area, it still highlighted her exotic beauty.

"Yare, Yare. Why do we have to stay in a place like this, boss?" Kusumi asked, visibly displeased by their current location.

"I have to agree with her. I believe that even our worst inns are better than this." Arisuke remarked with disdain.

"We'll have to live with it for the time being. Our resources can only afford us so much. Especially since our currency is so different from theirs." Vali stoically pointed out.

"It's not that bad, Kuchuki-san. I've been in worse." Yama said in a relaxed tone.

"No offense, but your kind doesn't have exactly the highest of standards. Also, we don't use honorifics while here." She tiredly argued.

"Right! I'd forgotten. That must mean it's much easier for you to speak boss." The Oni casually remarked, with a certain amusement to his tone.

"..."

"Why not find a job?" Kusumi suggested, seeing that the conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Where would we find one?" Arisuke asked, to which she gave a confident smile.

"Well, from what I managed to gather from my sources, there is a nearby plantation that may hire us as guards."

"How do you know it's nearby?" Yama asked in curiosity.

"Do you know who's offering the job?" Vali asked in a serious tone.

"Oh, do you know that clearing we went through? The one with that strange twisted tree? I was told that if I saw one of those in a general area, it would lead to a plantation belonging to Eight Fingers." She calmly replied, keeping a low tone so only her table could listen.

"And they are?" Arisuke asked with a tone that implied a perked brow.

"Criminal organization. It's a drug plantation." She explained, as Vali leaned back on his seat with folded arms.

"Nothing else?"

"This is the one that will pay the best."

"Hmph... Very well. We're leaving." Vali curtly instructed.

Having decided on their next course of action, the group soon found themselves back on the road. Eventually they arrived at a large village surrounded by sturdy wooden high walls, which they had actually seen in the distance before they arrived at the inn. They stopped in front of the gates, and while Yama took in the surprising size of the walls themselves, the rest of the group had their eye on the closest watchtower where four guards were located.

"What do you want?" One of the guards aggresively shouted, while the others seemed ready to take aim at the newly arrived group.

"We understand that you have a job. We would like to take it." Vali plainly announced, causing the guards to laugh.

"Don't we all!? Why don't you bums keep walking. We've had enough of you no-name, good-for-nothings come here and waste us money." The guard spat back.

"Rude creatures, aren't they?" Arisuke hissed in anger.

"Why don't you let us in?~" Kusumi playfully asked, getting the guard's attention.

"I wouldn't mind letting you in." He replied with a lustful smirk.

"We could be of great use to you. We're all considered high-tier fighters. Why not let us in to let us prove ourselves?" She suggested in a placating tone.

"You talk nice, but..." The guard was saying, when she spoke over him.

"Either that, or we're going to have to force our way in. It would be a shame if we had to destroy this gate...~"

At this the guards exchanged a few quick glances, before seemingly looking at something deeper into the village.

"Someone will open the gate for you." He seriously informed.

"Thank you.~"

"You are all welcome.~" She added with a charming smile, looking at the rest of her group.

It didn't take long for the gate to open, with the Yasei no Kari being greeted by a sizable group of guards. Their leader looked at them with a keen, scrutinizing gaze, as he made no attempt to hide the fact he was sizing them up. He was a tall, well-built man, bald, and wearing equipment that seemed to have been gathered from several victims. He was also wearing earrings made out of gold adventurer plates.

"Interestin' group you've got here." He coldly remarked.

"We came here to work." Vali calmly pointed out.

"They all do. But first, I need ta' make sure you're actually worth it. One of ya' will fight me. The strength of the party will be judged by whoever ya' choose."

"Can I take him?" Yama eagerly asked.

"I'll do it, and get this out of the way quickly." Vali said in a weary tone as he stepped forwards.

"Hah! Your funeral. Got a name?" The leader asked as he calmly prepared his battle axe.

"Vali Kaas. You?"

"Axel."

Vali gave him a nod, and then became a blur in the eye of the guards. He had easily closed the distance between himself and Axel, before delivering a quick kick to their leader's chest. The impact was extremely audible as all air left Axel's lungs, and his body was sent flying into the guards standing behind him. This allowed them to catch him, but fell onto the ground themselves, given the speed and force of impact.

"Kuhuhu... Do we get that job now~?" Kusumi mischievously asked as she barely stifled her own amused laughter.

"..."

No one replied, as all of the guards present were in a state of shock, seeing Axel's unconscious body. The strongest among them defeated with unprecedented ease and swiftness. As this went on, Arisuke's keen eyes picked up on an incoming carriage.

"Someone else is coming."

"They're mine if we are to fight." Yama eagerly said.

The carriage stopped, this getting the attention of the guards, who immediately did their best to recompose themselves. The carriage door opened, revealing a woman with blonde hair, and was dressed in such a way that gave her the air of a decadent high-class prostitute. With her were two imposing looking guards, who had a similar air to them as Axel, which Vali had just easily disposed of.

"What happened here?" The woman asked with a serious tone as she eyed the group of strangers.

"L-Lady Hilma, this people came in here asking for a job. Axel tried to test them, but he was easily defeated, as you can see." One of the guards nervously replied.

Hilma lightly bit her lip as she understood that her eyes did not deceive. Her luck was seemingly turning for the worse as something else got in her way. It wasn't enough for her to be losing plantations to Blue Rose, but now she had to deal with this? She took a deep breath, doing her best to compose herself, as she looked at the fact that this group was here for a job, not to make her life harder.

"You want to guard this place?" She asked in a calm and smooth tone while looking upon Vali.

"Correct."

"And? How strong would you say you are?" Hilma pointedly asked.

"We are equivalent to adamantite-ranked adventurers." Kusumi quickly replied, having learned of these rankings from her sources.

Hilma had to do her best to remain composed and not give away the feelings of true relief that washed over her. She could tell that this group was not lying, even if it was clear that they were hiding something. The woman in particular giving off a similar air as her, only stronger and more potent. Their leader in particular made her skin tingle from his presence alone.

Finally, it seemed like she was going to be rid of her troubles. To the point she didn't even care if this plantation was attacked. Not with this group around. It also prevented her from having to go to Zero for help. Something she had at times considered, even if she did not like the idea.

"Ah, very good. Give them proper quarters. They will be working here." Hilma announced with a relaxed smile, making her way back to her carriage.

"The boss has spoken. I hope you lot are as good as you say you are." A nearby guard skeptically said as soon as Hilma was gone.

* * *

Eventually night fell, and the Yasei no Kari had dispersed itself throughout the plantation. Kusumi remained in one of the cabins, infesting the area with her snakes, while Yama was working alongside the guards to patrol through the plantation. Vali stood atop the guard-tower closest to the center of the walls, affording him the best field of vision, while Arisuke patrolled along the wall.

All team-members carried with them an item which allowed for instant communication, much like the [Message] spell. It was through this item that Arisuke was informed by Kusumi that one of her snakes was killed, and that whoever killed it was not too far from his area. Stopping in his tracks the vampire, whose head was now completely uncovered, examined the area as keenly as possible. Eventually, his senses picked up on the smallest disturbances in the plants.

Jumping over the wall in a single leap, he went into the plantation to go after the intruder, and for a moment there was silence. Then suddenly, two women jumped out from the tall grass that lined the dirt path normally used by guards. Arisuke appeared shortly after, seemingly not drawing his weapons in the attack that had forced them out of hiding. At a glance he could tell that they were specialized in stealth and assassination. Not the best suited for a face-to-face confrontation with someone like him.

"Evening." Arisuke greeted in a surprisingly cordial manner.

The women, who he could see were twins, took a stance in preparation for attack. Arisuke responded by reaching for the shortest of his blades, and with that the women charged. With their daggers at the ready, both of them unleashed a highly coordinated attack on the vampire.

Arisuke found himself being bombarded with slashes that seemingly came from every direction, showing just how skilled his opponents were. He was somewhat surprised by this, having never really thought much of the fighters from the north. Still, he knew they were at a disadvantage, and he was certain they also understood this as he was only using one of his weapons to block their incoming attacks, all the while managing to get in some attempts of his own in.

Suddenly, the vampire's senses picked up on an incoming projectile, leading him to jump away from the twins. A second later an acid-based projectile splashed on the spot he was standing in. Skillfully landing on his feet, Arisuke saw that someone else had arrived in the area; a small girl wearing a mask and red cloak, and speaking in a voice that sounded both old and young in tone.

"Tia, Tina to my side. I believe he is a vampire."

The twins did as instructed, using this small break to fully examine the man, and finally dawning on them that their companion was telling the truth. This man was an undead vampire, and a powerful one at that.

"Shall we attack together?" Tia stoically suggested, taking her stance.

Arisuke ignored her, as he took in the newcomer. She was small, likely human, and could sense her great power and nature as a magic caster. Indeed, she was noteworthy. Especially when compared to the other two, even if they weren't that bad themselves for their level.

"Give up. It will be much quicker." Arisuke said in a neutral tone.

"We will decline." Evileye hissed back.

"As you wish." He replied, giving her a small, respectful nod.

He prepared to attack when he saw someone else approach the trio from behind. Thanks to his keen vision, he quickly saw that it was Vali slowly approaching the women. He made no attempts to hide his presence as they also quickly picked up on his approach, turning so their eyes were on Vali and Arisuke.

"Leave now, and you may live." Vali frankly said.

Vali made little-to-no effort to hide his nature. So when the eyes of Blue Rose fell on his, they were quick to pick up on his threatening and rather hostile nature. However, from the three of them, Evileye was the one most affected by it. As if a hold had been placed on her undead heart. It felt familiar, but not in an outright good way. She was honestly unsure how to feel, and was unsure of how to act in this familiar presence.

"On your guard!" Evileye commanded, raising her hand towards Vali.

"Are you nervous?" Tina asked with a raised brow, looking down at her comrade.

"N-Nonsense..." Evileye mumbled.

Vali focused his attention on Arisuke, both exchanging a nod and then lunged. The sisters found their attention going back to the vampire, both using their blades to slice at him, preventing him from getting closer. Meanwhile Evileye, who was in the process of calling upon a spell, was frozen mid-sentence when Vali suddenly closed the distance between them, now towering over her, with their eyes locked on each other.

"Do I know you?" He hissed with a certain hint of anger in his voice as he narrowed his vision upon her.

"[Crystal Wall]!"

The spell immediately placed a barrier between them as Evileye took a step backwards. When her eyes fell on the newly formed, and then destroyed wall, where Vali calmly stood, with his arms crossed and his eyes still analytically examining her.

"Do you have a name?"

"You first." She argued as he jumped back and landed to the side.

"Vali Kaas."

Evileye froze in place at the mention of such a familiar name, and the fact her image of him did not fit what was currently standing before her. She would have remained like that, if not for the sudden swing of the black and dark-blue [Kilineiram] sword, which had snapped her out of her stupor. To which Vali deftly avoided by throwing himself back.

"Are you alright?" Lakyus asked in concern.

"Don't go dying on us now, shorty.~" Gagaran laughed, as a swing of her warpick [Fel Iron] forced Arisuke back.

"I'm fine! How are you here?"

"We used those teleportation items you gave us." Their team-leader calm replied.

"Why!? Those were meant to be used to escape, not this!"

"Is it that bad..." Lakyus went to ask, taken aback by Evileye's frantic reaction, when a low growl from Vali got their attention.

"Where did you get that sword?" He asked, pointing at it with his right hand.

"Why did you ask?" Lakyus cautiously asked back.

"Answer me! Are you a descendant of the Black Knight!?" Vali shouted, his voice distorting in his rage, getting the attention of all those present.

"Boss." Arisuke warily mumbled.

"Perhaps we should handle her?~" Kusumi suggested, approaching with Yama in tow.

"Silence!..." Vali roared back.

"...Now answer me!" He then demanded, looking back at the young adventurer.

"I was gifted it... I'm not related to the Black Knight."

Lakyus replied not just to comply with her opponent, but also as a way to appease the agitated and violent presence that stood before her. As if she was doing him a favor by doing so, and to ensure the situation didn't spiral out of control, now that they had more adversaries to worry about. Having heard this, all saw Vali quickly calm down, going back to a more pleasant mood than even when he first appeared.

"Good... Good... Very well. We shall split up. Whoever wins gets their way." Vali suggested in a surprisingly sportsman like fashion.

"W-Why just not kill us right away?" Evileye asked in shock, surprising her comrades.

"We are not monsters. Our job is to guard not kill." Vali replied with a look of pity and annoyance in his eyes.

"Fine." Lakyus said in agreement, thinking that one-on-one combat would be better than an all-out brawl in this tense situation.

"I'll take the twins." Arisuke promptly informed.

"The masked one." Vali flatly said.

"I will take the pretty one." Yama informed in a tone indicating a smile.

"Then... I guess I will take the tall one." Kusumi said, surprising Yama.

"But I said she was mine."

"...Oh...I guess." Kusumi mumbled, turning her attention to Lakyus.

* * *

Coming to this strange understanding, the different pairs walked off in different directions, with only Vali and Evileye remaining where they were. As Yama and Gagaran walked, her warpick resting on her shoulder, the member of Blue Rose let out a chuckle and decided to break the silence between herself and her opponent in a friendly tone.

"While I'm flattered by what you said, I hope you understand that won't help you.~"

"I don't do flattery. You're very beautiful. Well, when viewed by the standards of my kind." Yama remarked, getting her attention.

"Your kind?"

"Ah, I wasn't supposed to say that... Eh. Shouldn't matter. I'm an Oni. My name's Yama."

"I'm not familiar with that race. Oh! I'm Gagaran."

"Maybe it's because you're from the north." Yama mumbled, which caused Gagaran to stop.

"You are from the southern nations?"

"I am."

"South... Oni... Aren't you a type of giant?" Gagaran asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As wise as she is beautiful." Yama proclaimed in fondness towards her.

"Hey... Aren't you kinda short?"

"I'm not short, Gagaran-chan. I am in disguise. If I remove this cloak I'd return to full size, but that will not be necessary."

"Hah~!"

Gagaran's free hand went to her forehead as she began to laugh. She simply couldn't bring herself to react any other way. Truly it felt like a complete shame and waste that they had met like this.

"You may not be a cherry, but had we met under different circumstances, I would've rocked your world." She proudly proclaimed.

"Many have tried..."

Yama began, when Gagaran brought her warpick down on him. He managed to avoid it by throwing himself to the side as the warpick crashed onto the ground, with Yama proceeding to put his foot on top of it.

"...None have succeeded." He finished, with a large grin under his hood.

In another area of the plantation, Arisuke and the twins were still walking, until they reached an area close to the wall, where the vampire stopped.

"This will do." He said in satisfaction, looking at them.

"Tia. Tina. I am S-... Arisuke Sengoku." The vampire added, with a polite bow.

"He is very polite." Tia remarked, looking at her sister.

"Very surprising." Tina added.

"A vampire I am, but I'm not some kind of fiend." Arisuke pointed out, looking and sounding somewhat offended.

"That aside, let us continue. I'm very interested to see what you can do. I have seen and met several elite assassins in my time. I want to see how you compare."

Having said this, Arisuke seemed to lose focus for a moment at memories of his lost lover, which left him open to a dual-attack from the twins. They meant to slice his head from his shoulders, but when they got close, they found their daggers being stopped by his short blade as he drew it with lightning speed and master precision.

"That was very unbecoming of the both of you." He hissed, anger clear in his words.

As the ladies stopped near one of the cabins, Kusumi turned to face Lakyus, her eyes quickly looking over the young adventurer. Even licking her upper lip at a point, before frowning, and then speaking with a mischievous smirk.

"I'm very surprised that someone as appealing as you is still a, 'pure maiden'.~"

"H-How do you know that?" Lakyus asked in surprise, blushing slightly.

"Oh... It's not that difficult.~ I can tell many things just by looking at you.~ Smelling you.~" Her opponent replied, maintaining the same tone, with a hint of lust even.

"..."

Lakyus felt her skin crawl in response to this. Her opponent truly was a strange one. However, something helped her to keep relaxed in her presence. To the point where she didn't even mind having Kusumi's presence in her presence, even having to continue this conversation, which she didn't fully understand but was glad to feel this since she didn't particularly like the idea of having to face an opponent as creepy as Kusumi seemed to be.

"So, how about we not fight?..." Kusumi asked, confusing Lakyus.

"...It's just that I'm not really a fighter." She added.

"Then you give up?" Lakyus asked, still keeping her guard up.

"Well..."

Kusumi paused, as then from nearby bushes snakes lunged at Lakyus. While she could have easily killed some of them, she was faced with ridiculous numbers of them, counting into the dozens, until ultimately she was overwhelmed by them.

"…I'm not a fighter, but no one said I was going to let you go.~"

Vali and Evileye were still starring each other down, as he had his arms crossed, showing no clear signs of hostility. His eyes still focused on Evileye, while she kept herself in a rather tense stance.

"Name?"

"Why don't you tell me." Evileye defiantly replied.

"Still as sharp-tongued as ever, Keeno Fasris Invern." Vali said, his voice carrying a certain hiss to it.

"It's Evileye now. Still, how could you tell?"

"The voice inflections. Your overall body structure. Parts of your attitude. Still, last time I saw you, you were a vampire."

"I found ways to hide my nature. Unlike you." Evileye informed, carrying a certain hint of disgust to her words.

"Don't you dare judge me, Keeno. You've no right to do so!"

"Then how am I supposed to react!? We all thought you were dead, but in the end it turns out you're alive and well, as some kind of demonic hybrid."

"I never heard you, or anyone else, judge the Black Knight for being a half-demon." Vali argued in a disdainful tone.

"That's different. I'm sure you understand even that."

"Of course. How could I not? That idiot did nothing wrong. All the while, you all were all too keen on accepting that I was dead!" Vali roared in fury.

"How could we not? Back then, people were dying everyday. We thought you were among them."

"You bastards... You're as much to blame as he is. Do you think I wanted this?" Vali hatefully asked, in such a manner that Evileye was taken aback by it.

"It's not so easy to talk now is it? You want to know what happened to me don't you? I get it. I'll tell you..." He hissed, doing his best to regain his composure.

"Are you aware that I have a [Talent] that allows me to use almost any magical item without race limitation?" Vali asked, yet Evileye was silent.

"Thought as much... You see, our 'dear friend' the Black Knight also didn't know about this. So one day he decided to give me a small souvenir in the form of a healing item that was meant to be used by demons. I saw nothing wrong with this, until I was alone and decided to examine it, just to have it react to me and activate. Now, had I been a demon it probably wouldn't have done anything, I wasn't injured at the time, but me being a human, you could say that it had no real idea what to do with me. But it did know one thing; I wasn't a demon, and that it should try to fix that..." He continued when finally, she interrupted him.

"Y-You can't be serious... You're telling me the item changed you?"

"Correct! The item changed me into what you see before you. Not only that, but it also fused into my body, making sure that I would not die, so long as I found suitable 'methods' to do so..." Vali replied, pausing and grimacing, as if recalling difficult memories.

"At first, it wasn't easy. Killing others so I could use them as spare parts. Even tried to kill myself at some points... Never really had the courage to do it. So, with time, it simply got... easier, I guess. Especially when those you saw as friends and comrades so easily believed in my death, or saw me as just another abomination to be killed."

"Is that why you went into hiding? Thinking that it was better for us to think you dead? Then, why come back now?" Evileye asked, with hints of sympathy and sadness in her voice.

"A coincidence. We're mercenaries, and our current assignment just happened to bring us here."

"Is that what you call it? You were a hero, and one of us. You risked your life countless times against the enemy. Why work for Eight Fingers? Do you even understand what they're doing here?"

"I don't really care to be honest, but this is not my current assignment. This is just an extra job to make some extra coin, since some of my subordinates are used to better living conditions than you people provide."

"You people? Where have you been?" Evileye asked in daze at the endless stream of revelations.

"In the south. They are more open to the presence of nonhumans. Of course in my case, I still have to keep myself hidden. That aside, let's begin." Vali said, taking a simple stance.

"Is this really necessary?" Evileye asked in uncertainty, but taking her own stance.

"This is a rare opportunity to see how fighters from this area are doing. Why not take advantage of it?"

Without further preamble, Vali swiftly attacked with inhuman speed as he threw a kick, which Evileye avoided by using [Fly] going up into the air to gain some distance between herself and her former comrade. The impact of his attack kicked up dirt and debris with a thunderous booming sound that echoed in the compound.

"[Shard Buck Shots]!"

Calling upon her spell, she looked on as several small crystals rained down on her masked opponent, who proceeded to either dodge or swat away the several projectiles, with only a few of them managing to scrape his clothing. With her attention focused on how to possibly come out on top, Evileye failed to notice that after a time, Vali had stopped swatting them away, and began to snatch them in his hands.

When her attack stopped, Vali spun around like a living tornado, and threw eight crystal shards back at her which luckily, she was able to avoid, with only a few managing to cut into her robe. As she stabilized herself in midair, Vali leapt straight up, using his advanced, inhuman physique to reach almost as high as she was, allowing him to grab onto her right leg and force her back down with him.

Falling back onto the ground, Vali proceeded to smash her down in full force, before lifting her and doing the same thing again. The second time around he let go, before raising his right foot with the intention of bringing it down on her. However she was able to counter with another volley of [Shard Buck Shots]. This time she was able to land a clean blow on him. Yet it was only able to cut through the softer parts of his outfit, his actual body being completely unharmed.

"Keh! [Fly]!"

Once again Evileye took to the air, now positioning herself high enough that she felt he could not reach. In her mind she cursed this entire situation, almost forgetting the fact that he had been a skilled [Monk] in his time. It was only to be expected that he had reached new levels as he was now. Lifting her hands towards him, she called upon another offensive spell.

"[Maximize Boosted Magic: Crystal Lance]!"

The 4th-tier spell created a large crystalline projectile that was sent flying at Vali, who simply let out a low sigh as he clenched his fist and punched the incoming projectile. The two forces collided, causing an audible boom that echoed throughout the area. The elongated crystal lance began to crack, but from her point of view Evileye she couldn't see what was happening to Vali. That was until it eventually broke apart from the force of his punch. However, it still managed to pass by him, scraping his arm and the right side of his face.

The explosive impact resulted in a large plume of smoke, which obscured the area and gave Evileye time to gather her thoughts. He was physically superior to her obviously. His speed and reflexes were also incredible, easily avoiding her [Shard Buck Shots]. She tried to overpower him with her [Crystal Lance] which at best resulted in a standstill, and at worst, she felt that he was holding back on the lion's share of his power.

Winning did not seem like an option. He was incredible. Terrifyingly so. To the point that along with his demonic nature, she was reminded of the Evil Deities they had fought so long ago. When the dust settled, she could see Vali still standing there, and as she expected he had taken no form of physical damage. Well, he had taken more damage to his clothing, if that counted for anything.

His right sleeve and glove were destroyed, leaving his arm and hand completely exposed. His slightly pointed fingernails were almost like claws, and black in color. His skin was reddish and was decorated with black tribal-like tattoos, that went up his arm and seemingly onto his chest. Part of the right side of his face was also exposed, revealing to her medium-length white hair, and the same tattoo-like markings that stopped at his chin and mouth, seemed to be wider than a normal humans.

"What will you do now, Evileye? You can't stay up there forever." Vali growled in impatience.

"..."

Back with Yama and Gagaran, their fight had carved several craters into the ground, along with Gagaran having been sent flying into a nearby cabin. The Oni was waiting outside with a fire lamp in hand, which he was considering throwing.

"Come on, Gagaran-chan. That was just a love tap." Yama playfully said, as he calmly swung the lamp.

"I'm starting to feel bad for you. I can't be the one getting all the love.~" She teasingly pointed out as she emerged from the cabin, cleaning away blood from her mouth.

"Don't be like that. I am nothing but generous." The Oni remarked in a pleased tone, as the threw the lamp at the cabin.

Gagaran managed to grab it, spun around, and throw it into the distance, where it fell onto the fields, breaking, and starting a fire. This act actually worked to distract Yama, as he turned to follow the lamp with his eyes, even after it had collapsed onto the plants they were meant to protect.

This gave Gagaran an opening, rushing towards Yama, swinging her [Fel Iron] as hard as she could towards the side of his head, landing a clean hit. This sent vibrations through the Oni's body as she stumbled to the side, almost falling over. The female adventurer swung another blow, which was greeted with a foot to the chest by Yama, causing her to stumble back and onto the ground, her weapon falling out of her reach.

"Not bad." Yama remarked in a complimentary tone as he looked upon her.

"Seems like you finally got me on my back.~" Gagaran said with a mischievous smirk.

"Such a temptress you are." Yama replied in good humor, as he approached her [Fel Iron].

Yama chuckled as he was about to pick it up, leaving her able to get back to her feet and go on the offensive with her fists. If she was at a disadvantage before, it had only gotten worse. She was a fighter, but one that specialized in using melee weapons, so her fists were either avoided or blocked by him. Until eventually he caught her fists in his hands, with their fingers intertwining, and now finding each other in a test of strength.

"Come on, Gagaran-chan. Put your back into it." Yama said, as he easily forced her back with minimal effort.

"You could be a bit gentler. I'm a girl after all.~" Gagaran pointed out with a grin, managing to push him a bit back.

"Don't say that. Or I'll start to get disappointed." The Oni growled, pushing her so now their faces were closer together.

"And I don't want to do that now do I?"

As Gagaran said this, she brought her face towards his, their lips meeting for a brief moment in a quick kiss, momentarily stunning him. Enough for her to push him onto the floor. Gagaran followed this by trying to bring her foot down on him, just for Yama to grab on to it and turn over, sending her face first onto the ground. By doing this he placed her within reach of her weapon, which she was quick to grab and swing it, causing Yama to jump back.

"Disappointed?~" Gagaran asked with labored breathing, getting back to her feet.

"I'm starting to get worked up actually. You might even earn yourself a view of my real form."

"Oh... I can't wait.~"

In the case of the confrontation between Arisuke and the sisters, their situation was much worse. The moment they tried to approach using their ninja techniques [Dark Crossing] and [Hide Shadow], the vampire was not only able to keep up with them, but even showed great knowledge of these techniques. He was not only able to block their attacks, but attack them as they emerged from the shadows.

That was the case of Tia, as her eyes were on the blade in her stomach, the vampire's Wakizashi rammed into it. Not deep enough to be fatal, but still able to cause a considerable amount of pain and discomfort as she then cried out...

"[Bursting Flame Column]!"

The resulting explosion was ignored by the vampire as he lunged at Tina with his blade at the ready. To which Tina responded with...

"[Immovable Adamantine Shield]!"

This created a barrier between herself and the vampire, who stopped in his tracks, and seemed to move to the left before vanishing. His speed was far superior, so Tina managed to pick up on his intention to get behind her, turning around as best as she could before invoking another art.

"[Immobility Binding Paralysis]!"

This landed a clean hit on Arisuke, and seemed to froze him in place. Instead of focusing on him, Tina decided to focus on her sister, perhaps it was because she understood truly what her opponent was and that the binding wouldn't last, so she summoned a [Shadow Clone] to keep an eye on him, as she went to Tia's side.

Her fears quickly came true, as even before she could get next to Tia, Arisuke began to march towards them. The clone began her attack, executing a swift combination of dagger slashes, kicks, and knees strike at the vampire, just to have none of them hit, and its head separated from its shoulders by a simple motion of his free hand. Even if the clone had only one-quarter of the original body's battle power, the fact it was child's play to him was unnerving.

"Run! Escape!" Tia earnestly growled.

Tia was on her knees, with left hand on the handle of the blade that was in her stomach, while her right hand pushed her sister aside. While Tina seemed taken aback by this gesture, her attention fully on her. Even if both at this point understood that victory was impossible.

"He's going to kill us, leave!" Tia shouted, almost in a panic.

"He's not. Can't you tell?" Tina argued in a soft tone.

Tia was left somewhat dumbfounded by this. Perhaps the pain had gotten the better of her, but her eyes once more went to the approaching vampire. Indeed, if they were to die they would have done so long ago. He could have easily done more than just stab her. Was he toying with them?

"B-Bastard. What do you want?"

"The boss wants us to see how we do against you people. Still, taking into account how things are going I also think he could have instructed us to put an end to this already." Arisuke replied dismissingly.

"Let me heal her." Tina calmly requested.

"You can heal her?" Arisuke asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I have a potion."

"If you want. But do not think that won't continue after you are done. I may not like this approach to things, but those are my orders."

"T-Then give us a minute to heal." Tina said, seemingly surprised by his answer.

"Two. I'll be waiting up there." Arisuke said as he pointed at the top of the nearby wall.

In the "fight" between Kusumi and Lakyus, the young adventurer had managed to save herself from the swarm of snakes that attacked her. However, she had not done so without suffering a few bites. While she could heal herself from this, she needed a moment to do so, and Kusumi wasn't giving her that, as she now had to content with four surprisingly strong Snakemen.

Two had spears, while two others stood near their master using bows and arrows. This was enough to tell her that Kusumi was some kind of summoner, and a strong one at that, since her summons were able to keep up with her rather decently. Still this meant that as long as she managed to get close or use her [Floating Swords] she should be able to win.

Giving the mental command to her blades, Lakyus sent them flying at Kusumi, just to have one of the bowmen use itself as a shield, taking every blade and effectively protecting its mistress. At that moment the Snakeman behind her went to attack with his spear, which Lakyus had managed to avoid as she spun around, managing to slice clean through its waist.

The creature fell and wailed in pain, yet was left alone since his fellow spear user was now fighting his attacker. Although, even if bisected the Snakeman managed to crawl up and grab on to her right leg. Calling back her [Floating Swords], Lakyus was able to shower the half and the remaining fighter in blades, killing them in the process. Yet not saving her from the nervous twitch that led to that half biting down on her leg.

"…!"

Kicking the Snakeman away from her leg, and calling back her weapons, Lakyus charged at the remaining Snakeman and Kusumi, with the several incoming arrows easily being deflected by her expert sword movements and [Floating Swords], until she was close enough to slice off its head. Now, she was alone with Kusumi, her blade rising to the woman's throat.

"You lost." Lakyus confidently declared.

"Not bad. Truly it goes to show how skilled you are, for someone so young.~ I also must commend you on your poison resistance. Even if it seems that holding up that interesting sword of yours seems to be a tad bit difficult.~" Kusumi casually remarked, as if all we fine.

As she spoke, Kusumi slowly raised her hands, a showing of admitting defeat. All the while Lakyus truly was doing her best to remain composed. Her body was feeling different types of numbness. Too late she realized the motion of the arms was not that of surrender, but was just a distraction. This allowed a large snake to emerge from under Kusumi's long skirt, which slowly slithered between both women, and was behind Lakyus before it attacked. The serpent bit onto her right leg, before rapidly using the rest of its body to wrap around the leg.

"What about now?" Kusumi asked, lightly pushing the sword aside with her left index finger, making the smallest amount of contact with it as possible.

Lakyus' arm swung to her side as if carrying an enormous weight, leading to her staggering in place. Her legs grew weaker, and Kusumi simply smiled warmly, before giving Lakyus a small push, causing her to stumble back. With the snake wrapped around her leg, this led her to fall back onto the floor. Kusumi looked down at her, before gingerly presenting a potion, as she began to speak.

"How many potions do you see? One? Two?" Kusumi nonchalantly asked, getting no answer.

"..."

"Please don't tell me it is three." She added with some concern, that could not be distinguished between genuine or not.

"I-I... Can still fight..." Lakyus mumbled, failing to even lift her head.

"I'm sure you can. But this 'pure' body of yours cannot. However, I have taken your spirit into account and I quite enjoyed that. So much so, that I was wondering if you would like to accompany us back? Perhaps join me in my line of work as a high-class escort. You would be surprised how much pull you could get through it. Even more than many nobles."

"N...No..." Lakyus mumbled, her weakened hold on her sword tightening ever so slightly.

"Understood. Drink then." Kusumi said, helping her fallen opponent take the potion.

The change in Lakyus was almost immediate. She seemed fuller, with a healthier expression to her, but was not free from the lingering effects of the poisons. Meaning she wouldn't be able to move for some time.

[Everyone, back to my location.] Vali's voice echoed through her mind.

In no time the rest of the Yasei no Kari gathered in the location they had left their leader. None of them showed any damage. Kusumi brought Lakyus with her by having a Snakeman carry her, in much the same way Yama carried Gagaran in his arms, while Arisuke was carrying the sisters over each of his shoulders. Vali was the only one with damage, even if it was just his clothing, while his opponent now rested in the bottom of a small crater with her mask broken into fragments that litter the area.

"Put the rest down." Vali instructed, which they obeyed.

"What did you think?" Vali asked in a stoic tone.

"Hm. Nothing noteworthy power-wise." Arisuke frankly replied.

"A very good woman." Yama replied in high spirits.

"Someone who might have a future in my field.~" Kusumi softly replied with a smile.

"Hm. Well, I agree with you, Arisuke. Their power isn't noteworthy. This also means our job here is done. Especially when it seems that fire I smelled earlier was taken care of." Vali said in a scrutinizing tone, getting a nervous chuckle out of Yama.

"Heh... It was my fault. I handled it, boss."

"Still, the mission these women were on was a well-intentioned one, and these people are criminals..." Vali contemplatively began, with Kusumi then chiming in.

"I also found out where their currency is kept.~"

"Very good. Arisuke, get the women out of here. Kusumi get our new funds. Yama, you and I will kill the guards and set this place ablaze."

Sometime later, the Yasei no Kari found themselves walking back to their inn, with massive fires eating away at the plantation. Having acquired a decent amount of funds, they could now rest and move on to their real assignment...


	40. Yasei no Kari vs Espada I

After a few days of travel Amelia, Aizen, Juno, and Unohana arrived at the capital. While there were a few things left to do in E-Rantel, Amelia was keen on using the letter as an excuse to get to that area of the Kingdom as fast as possible. Essentially making everyone leave the day after she got the letter.

This really didn't faze Aizen, and while he would have rather stayed behind, especially when they had to organize most of the current Cayo and Alvis operation via their rings, he was also keen on a change of scenery. With Amelia set on this new goal, perhaps a small deviation would not be so bad.

Leaving their carriages, they waited inside the manor's reception area for Gaius to make his appearance, while other servants took care of whatever luggage they brought. Soon enough, her father appeared, having seemingly just left his office, with Adelin not too far behind him.

"Father." Amelia greeted, taking a small graceful bow.

"Who is she?" Gaius asked, looking at Unohana.

"This is Retsu Unohana. She is my head maid."

"Head maid? And why did you bring her here?" He asked, stopping in front of the group.

"She does fine work, both as a maid and as a bodyguard. I believe she is more useful where I am, than in E-Rantel."

"And where are you planning on keep her?"

"If you allow it, in the servants' quarters. She can work under Adelin." Amelia replied, her answer seemingly pleasing her father as he nodded with a soft grunt.

"Very well. You heard her, Adelin. You can take Unohana with you. Show her around, make sure she knows what to do while she is here."

"As you wish." Adelin said, taking a bow before motioning Unohana to follow her as they left.

"You will be given your room, and the room Aizen and Juno previously used..." Gaius tersely began when Amelia interrupted him.

"Actually, I am waiting for more people to arrive."

"Explain."

"Seven. At least."

"At least?" Gaius asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I might need more depending on what happens while I'm here. After all, no matter what you say, I do have a business to run."

"If you are here, then you read the letter correct? If you did, you know that your 'business' is that of a merchant. With that in mind, you will understand that I will not offer my house to these mercenaries of yours. As is, I allow Juno's presence since she acts as your bodyguard, and I allow Aizen's because he's of use to us. Now, unless you have anything else to say, you are dismissed." He sardonically stated.

"Thank you, father." Amelia said, holding back her annoyance as she gave a small bow, and left along with Aizen and Juno in tow.

Amelia led them to the room Aizen and Juno had in the past occupied. When they arrived, a few servants were finishing up with readying the room for them. Servants that she quickly dismissed as she sat on the bed.

"Close the door." Amelia promptly instructed, to which Juno obeyed.

"Is something the matter, Amelia?" Aizen asked with his usual expression.

"Just the joys of being back home and having to speak with my father. But no matter, they'll find a place to stay in the area, and we have the rings to communicate." She calmly replied, albeit still dissatisfied with the situation.

"You already have Juno and Unohana here. Why would you call upon more Espada? After all, you yourself said we have other ways to communicate, and we're still able use E-Rantel as a base." Aizen coolly pointed out.

"True. However, we also benefit from having some of them close to us. It serves to give us a physical presence in the capital, which can get us more clients here. It also serves to show my obtuse father where my true priorities are, no matter what he says. I'll also be using some of them to pay Hilma a visit."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Aizen asked in mild curiosity.

"I am. She messed with my business, so she deserves to have me pay her a visit. Not to mention I also like to get to partake of some of the action. And I'll be safe if that is what is worrying you.~" She teasingly replied with a mocking smirk.

"I'm sure you will be safe. Between Juno, Cthalpi, and whoever else you decide to take with you, I doubt Eight Fingers would be able to stop you." Aizen calmly pointed out with a charming smile.

"Oh? I appreciate the vote of confidence. Speaking of which, I was surprised to see Cthalpi so keen on helping me with this, or declining a place to stay for the time being."

"She spent most of her time in only one place. it makes sense she would want to explore. There is also the fact that, as you said, she seems keen on helping others. All of this does mean you have things made easier for her."

"Lucky us. And lucky me to get to see what she can do firsthand when I do go see Hilma." Amelia remarked, sounding quite eager.

"I doubt she will need to do much." He dismissively remarked, getting her to roll her eyes at him.

"Who knows? She might be like you and like to show off and test her abilities."

"I do not, 'show off'." Aizen argued with a perked brow.

"You do. You just find excuses for it...~" Amelia gibed with a grin, getting back to her feet.

"Now, we should get settled in, before father gives us work to do..." She added, walking out the door on her way to her own room.

* * *

The Espada Alvis and Cayo were in the middle of their second day watching over the Gantz manor, and so far they only had to settle in and try to integrate into life in it. In terms of their actual job, they did not have much to do, outside of searching the area and making sure the guards did the same. Often at random intervals to ensure their patrols could not be predicted and other standard precautions.

At the moment, Alvis found himself standing on a veranda at the roof of the manor, with this being the best place to watch over the front, and all the land beyond it. He was alone, with Yoruichi looking through the forested area in her cat form, while Cayo looked over things near the building and coordinated the guards.

"How are things going up here?" Cayo's sister Mabel asked, appearing from the door.

"Calm. It doesn't seem like there's anyone strange in the area." Alvis replied in a relaxed fashion.

"That's good. Want anything to eat? Or maybe drink?" She asked, placing herself to his right as she looked over the horizon, her hands resting on the railing.

"I... No, I don't. But thank you for asking."

"Don't mention it... So, what's it like? To have to put up with my brother?"

"It... isn't that bad. He likes to keep himself entertained when we aren't working... likes to do these types of 'parties' with a lot of people in loud, messy environments which I'm not really fond of, so that wasn't easy to get used to... There were also the times he insisted on calling me a virgin, even when I'm not..." Alvis said with an awkward chuckle as he wasn't too sure of how to describe Cayo to his sister.

"You're not!? Looking at you I could swear you were a virgin." Mabel exclaimed with apparently genuine shock in her voice.

"I-I'm not."

"I see... Still, I can see that he has not changed much. He always liked the parties, the women, the attention. Almost as much as I do..." Mabel informed, pausing as she eyed Alvis.

"... But there's more to him isn't there?" She asked with a proud smile.

"There is. He said he wanted to do something with himself. To leave some mark in history." Alvis replied with a thoughtful tone.

"I'm sure it was a shock to hear him say that. He really doesn't show that to people. Still, it seems you two were a miss-match. He feels too energetic for you." She pointed out in amusement.

"We balance each other out."

"That's good... What about the two-named cat?" Mabel asked with a playful smile and tone.

"She's... part of our team. She helps us with scanning the area, and going into enemy territory without being found." Alvis replied, getting a laugh in reply.

"Teeheehee... That's one smart cat."

"Y-Yes. She's surprisingly smart. And probably one of the biggest doubts I had when I joined the Espada, until I saw her at work. Hehe." He explained with a weak laugh.

"Understandable... Well, I think it is best to leave you to your work. If you need something just ask for me, I'll make sure you get it..." Mabel informed as she began to walk away.

"...Also, I sleep with my door open… So, there are no worries in getting it wrong when you want to go to sleep.~" She suggestively added as she left, eliciting a shocked blush from the silent Alvis.

As Alvis was having the 'pleasure' of getting to know Cayo's sister a little better, Cayo himself was faced with having to report to his mother. Something she had asked him to do each day to be kept informed of the situation. He did this outside, next to the large statue in front of the manor. It was simply because she decided to walk up to and ask the report of him, naturally he could not deny it.

"Mother, nothing has changed since the last time we talked." Cayo informed in an empty tone.

"Refresh my memory then." Myra insisted.

"Alvis is located near the roof. With his skills, he's the best option to survey the area from that height. I'm close to the manor, since I can react in case anyone manages to make it here. I've coordinated the guards, so if something happens they'll be able to react and inform us."

"Is there nothing else we can do?" She asked in a serious yet dignified manner.

"No. Your guards are good at their job, but they're not that versatile. We don't have any solid means of defense, so we can only hope the guards manage to hold them off until we get there in case something does happen."

"That is troubling." She said in a low, almost frustrated tone.

"I know mother, but it's the best we can do with what we were given." Cayo said, getting a weary sigh from her.

"I can tell. Very well. Continue doing with what you are doing." Myra resignedly said before leaving.

* * *

In a set of abandoned buildings not too far from the manor, the Yasei no Kari made their temporary base as they prepared to advance on the manor. Given the fact it was still day, they had yet to move since sunlight affected Arisuke's capabilities in battle. While his cloak did help, it wasn't a particularly durable item. Therefore, they sent out some of Kusumi's snakes to scout the area.

A few hours later, some of the snakes returned, while others were killed by what they assumed to have been an "animal". This was not an issue, however. Due to Kusumi's connection with the remaining snakes, she was able to gather a considerable amount of information about the layout of the area and its occupants.

"The estate is surrounded by walls. Inside, it's mostly a wooded area with a body of water nearby. There are people, most likely guards, near the walls. There's some inside the manor itself... Oh... Two of them were able to scare my snakes." She informed in surprise.

"Scare them? That shouldn't be possible." Arisuke skeptically pointed out.

"I'm well-aware. Especially when I made sure they were raised to be used to being around high-level individuals." Kusumi thoughtfully mused.

"And yet they are still afraid of me and Arisuke." Vali coolly said, bringing about the realization that dawned on them.

"That means that these two are at least level-70." Yama said with an interested smirk.

"That's impossible." Arisuke replied in disbelief.

"No. In the past, 'gods' have walked these lands. So have demons. It's possible they left some things behind. Even the 'First Emperor' and his servants that taught the concept of 'levels' left things behind." Vali calmly reasoned.

"Still, if the two of them are that strong, we might have problems." Kusumi pensively pointed out.

"Not necessarily. From what you said there are only two of them that are at least level-70. They shouldn't go too much beyond that if the snakes didn't run away as soon as they picked up on them. We can still do this." Her leader countered.

"Could it be that we'll get to see you fight seriously, boss?" Yama asked with clear excitement.

"Oooh, I also want to see that. It isn't every day that we see a level-75 in action." Kusumi playfully said.

"Shall we attack during the night then? The two of us against the two of them would likely work." Arisuke suggested in a professional, almost militaristic fashion.

"Agreed. However, I'll need a clear read of their power. And if we face them, we'll need to separate them. We can't risk being overwhelmed by team-based tactics and hidden tricks. Which leaves Yama and Kusumi free to attack the manor... I'll go there now, tell them to give me what I want, or challenge them to battle. If they accept, we go with what we discussed. If they don't we'll attack them all at once."

"You cannot. Going alone to see them might lead to disaster." Arisuke firmly warned.

"I know. It's a calculated risk. While I go there, all of you will fall back. Kusumi, send some of your snakes, but they won't attack anyone. They will simply maintain surveillance over the area. Understood?" He sternly said, looking at everyone around him.

"As you wish." They obediently replied.

* * *

Cayo was starting to feel bored out of his mind with this assignment. Even if it was to look after his family home. That was until Yoruichi appeared from some nearby foliage, with a piece of a snake in her mouth, which she dropped in front of him.

"Are these common here?" She pointedly asked.

Picking up the dead snake, Cayo briefly examined it. He had seen some snakes from time-to-time on the property, but he had never seen one like this. The colors were strange, and the head was also unlike anything he had ever seen in on his family's property.

"No. I don't think I've never seen one like this before." He plainly replied.

"Could it be the enemy?" Yoruichi curtly asked.

"Using snakes?...Hm?"

Just as Cayo replied, Alvis landed right next to him, having jumped from the roof. Quickly recovering, he went to speak with his comrades in trepidation.

"Someone's at the gates and I don't think they're friendly."

Suddenly a thunderous boom echoed through the air as the gates were easily broken open. This was followed by several cries and screams from the guards. Alvis and Cayo exchanged looks as they then nodded, running towards the gates to stop whatever attack was starting before it grew out of control.

Alvis was the first to arrive along with Yoruichi, and even after all that he had seen and been through, he found himself stopping in his tracks as his eyes met with the eyes of a male figure that had obviously broken down the gate and, in a few seconds, killed more than ten guards.

"Where's the other one?" The figure asked as he brought his foot down on the head of a still moving guard.

"The other one?" Alvis asked, unsure of how to proceed.

"There are two of you here of great power. I was certain this would be enough to get both of you here."

As he finished saying this, Cayo arrived being late due to being no-where near as fast as Alvis. Still, with his superior senses he managed to hear the entire exchange. Seeing what had just happened upon his family's estate, he was more than ready for battle as he spoke with a low growl.

"I'm here. What do you want?"

"Hmph... We were sent to recover a statue stolen by Solomon..." The figure calmly began, just for Cayo to speak over him.

"And we're here to make sure you don't get it. So, either get out or try and get it."

While Alvis was surprised to see Cayo with this quiet intensity and determination, he noticed that the stranger had mentioned 'we'. Meaning, he was not alone. Knowing this he exchanged a quick glance with Yoruichi, wordlessly telling her to go back into the manor to make sure that everything was alright, which she understood as she quickly went back.

"We'll try. But not now. Tonight, you will face me, and your companion will face another of us." The stranger frankly stated.

"Alright." Cayo promptly replied.

With that the figure nodded and left in a high-speed blur, leaving Cayo and a stunned Alvis behind. The young Espada did not understand the point of agreeing to a battle so soon, as he quickly made his confusion known.

"Why did you agree?"

"He attacked my home..." Cayo tried to explain, when Alvis interrupted him.

"That's not an excuse. We'll have no time to prepare."

"Same for them. You heard him. He knows about us. He knew we were the strongest and that there were only two of us at our level. Who knows what else he knows? By accepting this, we don't have much time to prepare, but neither do they. We fight them now, and we get it done."

"A-Alright. Let's get ready then." Alvis said, stunned by the level of forethought his partner gave the situation.

They soon made their way back to the manor, relieved when they saw that the building in the distance seemed to be intact. A feeling heightened when Yoruichi came to meet them.

"Everything's fine. How about you two?"

"Cayo accepted a proposal to face them tonight. He'll face one and I will face another." Alvis candidly replied.

"That was a foolish decision. You should've found a way to postpone it or attack him there and then." Yoruichi growled, displeased with the decision.

"We couldn't attack him. I... didn't to take my weapon in that moment. I wouldn't have been able to fight at by best."

"Then you both attack him. He couldn't take the both of you. With this arrangement you have no time to prepare for him and whoever he brings along."

"Why are you so nervous?" Cayo asked, curious about the urgency she was speaking.

"Didn't you notice? It took me only one glance and I could see that he's stronger than you. Maybe not by much, but he has an edge."

"He did not feel human. At least not fully, but to be that strong... It's hard to fathom someone like that existing here." Alvis pointed out with an unsure tone.

"Oh? There's all of you. There's Cthalpi. The Dragon Lords besides Naz'da'gar. And whatever is going on with this 'Ainz Ooal Gown'. It's very possible. Still, now we have no time to prepare, so you'll have to go ahead with what you agreed upon. And, I will be with Alvis."

"Whoa, hold up. You can't. Someone needs to watch over my family and the manor in case there's more of them." Cayo argued.

"I can. Alvis isn't ready to face someone with such power in a serious fight himself. Leave him alone, even against someone that may be of his level, and he may end up dead. But if there are more, we can arrange for reinforcements from Las Noches." She defiantly spat back.

"I can take care of myself." Alvis said reassuringly, trying to defuse the situation.

"And I believe you, but given the situation I will not risk leaving you alone. Of course, I'll be in my humanoid form."

"Oi... Ah!... Fine... I'll use the ring to contact Las Noches. If anything happens, I'll make sure they're ready to act." Cayo said, relenting to the new plan.

With that the trio returned to the manor, where they were greeted by Myra and Mabel, along with many of the servants and remaining guards.

"What happened? I heard the noises. Did you deal with whoever attacked us?" Myra asked, doing her best to remain composed.

"The gate was destroyed, and a large number of guards were killed." Cayo calmly informed.

"What about the people that attacked? Did you get them?" Mabel worriedly asked.

"There was only one of them, but he escaped... After we agreed to do battle with him and another of his people tonight. We weren't ready to face him at the time, but we will when they come for us, we'll beat them." Cayo confidently said.

"You agreed to do battle with them here? Why?" His mother asked, obviously nonplussed by the turn of events.

"We had too. If things went bad and we're forced away from here, we wouldn't be able to keep an eye on the manor. If something went wrong with more enemies lying in wait, we simply couldn't handle it."

"What about us?" His sister asked, fearful of what he might say.

"You'll stay inside, and we'll make sure the guards keep you and the servants safe. Anyways, we have little time for this, so you should all go inside so we can prepare." Cayo frankly replied, then looking at his mother.

"You heard my son. Everyone inside, from now on, you will listen to his orders."

* * *

When Vali returned to the hideout, he found himself alone with a few snakes. This did not surprise him, given his previous instructions to his comrades and subordinates. Though the trio returned not long after he arrived.

"What are we dealing with?" Kusumi asked with a serious, business-like tone.

"Like you said, there are two of them of note. Both seem to be human males. One is young, and from what I could tell he possesses great speed and uses daggers as weapons. That along with his physical build and the way he moved, makes me think he may be trained as an assassin, a rogue, or even a ninja. He's a level-70 like you Arisuke, so you will be taking him." Vali informed in a neutral tone.

"Then, it will be a real fight?" Arisuke asked with focused scrutiny.

"Levels-wise, yes. However, as I looked at him, I could tell he doesn't have much experience. You on the other hand have experience and knowledge dealing with opponents like him. It may be easier than you expect."

"I see." The vampire thoughtfully said.

"What about your opponent, boss?" Yama asked in curiosity.

"I feel that he's around level-74. He didn't have a weapon, but the lack of a sheath means he probably uses a larger weapon. Perhaps a greatsword, waraxe, or warpick. He also seems to be on the young side, so I'll also have the experience advantage beyond our levels."

"But he sounds strong.~ Probably the strongest you've faced in some time, boss." Kusumi impishly pointed out, showing some interest in this fighter.

"What about that dragon we faced not that long ago? Surely these guys aren't as tough as he was." Yama mused in whimsically.

"How could I forget? While I was busy seducing and working over that spy from the Slane Theocracy, and turning her into a worker for the brothel I work at, you boys were off playing with a dragon." Kusumi remarked in a pouting fashion as she folded her arms.

"It was hardly, 'playing'. And dragons cannot be compared to others. Even at a lower level, they are tougher, stronger, and more resilient than anyone else that's at the same level." Arisuke corrected in a dismissive tone.

"Still, it was easier than we expected. But I guess most things are when the boss is heading the attack." Yama idly added.

"Then let's get back on topic. So, this is as 'easy' as you say the dragon was." Vali said in sarcastic tone.

"Apologies." Yama contritely said with a bow.

"The young one also has an odd cat. While I wasn't able to determine its true nature, it seemed to be connected to him in some way. It understood a command from him that was transmitted to it by his eyes, and it was probably what killed your snakes."

"I'll have my snakes eat it next time then.~" Kusumi remarked with a predatory smirk.

"Do not waste time on it. We have other things to worry about. Arisuke and I will meet the two of them, and then separate into two fights. I will make sure to keep mine in front of the manor, while Arisuke will take his foe to that body of water you said was present. You and Yama will approach the house from the opposite side, and will act only when our fights are underway. Understood?"

"Yes." The trio dutifully replied.

"Kusumi, have your snakes at the ready, along with any other spell. We might need hostages. Yama, I want to ready for battle. Arisuke, like I said your opponent will use his speed against you, so prepare for him. I'll go and meditate."

* * *

Night eventually fell, and as the moon lit up the land, Cayo and Alvis took a seat in front of the statue in front of the manor. Alvis had some extra smaller blades on him, while Cayo had his shield and bardiche at the ready. The manor had been barricaded as best as possible, with all doors and windows closed, so that in the best-case scenario nothing could get in easily, but this also meant that nothing could get out.

The guards were mostly placed around the rooms that were used to keep the non-combatants safe, while a few others were spread throughout the interior in order to watch the outside via gapes in the barricaded windows. It wasn't the best set up, but it was the best they could manage with what they had at hand.

Currently, Alvis felt nervous. He was about to have his first real fight. The last time he felt so nervous was when Aizen came to his village, and defeated the vampire that had been terrorizing them. However, this time around he was certain that Aizen wouldn't be there to help them. Cayo was also nervous, but as someone with more experience in things like this being a former adventurer, he knew better than to think too much on it. He had been in big fights before, one so big that had resulted in him being here today, as he was now.

"There's no need to be nervous." Cayo said in a low, thoughtful tone.

"This is my first real fight... It's natural for me to be like this." Alvis defensively argued.

"True. But if you think too much about it, you won't be able to focus, and they'll take advantage of it."

"I-I know." The younger Espada mumbled.

"Have you ever faced someone that much stronger than you?" Cayo asked with a raised brow.

"No. I was almost killed by a vampire some time back, but Aizen was there."

"I see... And you were fused with it right?"

"Yes."

"Well, in my case, I was also saved by Aizen, but I had to hold my own before anyone showed up. Me and my team were attacked by a Bafolk. Like a a two-legged goat-thing. We couldn't fight it, but we couldn't just run away, so I was the one to stay behind and hold it off. I tried my best, but it wasn't good enough. I managed to hit it with one good swing, took out a horn and an eye. Heh. Oh~, it was angry after that. Took my arm and sliced me across the chest. I was done. That was until Aizen showed up, and one shot was all Juno needed to take it down. Still, I must've made an impression. I was fused with it right there and then to save my life. Hehe." Cayo recounted, ending with an awkward chuckle.

"Where are they now?" Alvis asked in a low tone.

"No clue. I hope they're alive, but when I last saw them we weren't exactly in the nicest of areas... So, who knows?... And here they come."

Cayo rose to his feet, with Alvis doing the same as two individuals approached in the distance. One of them was the attacker from earlier in the day. That same cloaked figure whose only feature was his piercing crimson eyes. The other was a pale man with long black hair, crimson eyes, wearing light-black and red armor, covered by a long coat. This one transmitted a feeling of undeath, and was most likely a vampire.

"Well, lookie that. You get to play with one of your own." Cayo mumbled with a mocking tone and grin.

Eventually the two strangers stopped 3 meters from the Espada. Cayo focused his attention on the cloaked figure, while Alvis was in the process of feeling himself overwhelmed by the heavy and piercing gaze of his opponent to be. He did not understand his gaze. It was almost as if there was a hint of recognition in them. A want.

"I am Vali. This is Arisuke." The figure frankly said.

"Cayo. Alvis." The higher ranked Espada informed in kind.

"We shall fight here. They will fight next to the body of water. Agreed?" Vali asked.

"Sure. Alvis show him the way." Cayo instructed.

"A-Alright." Alvis said, starting to slowly walk away, but Arisuke did not move.

"Arisuke! Follow him."

"...! Yes."

With that the two individuals vanished, leaving Cayo and Vali alone. To better free himself for the fight, Vali removed his cloak, revealing a black sleeveless shirt that was equipped with the hood he used to cover his face. However, with his arms exposed, Cayo was given a clear view of his reddish-skin and tattoo-like markings that covered parts of them, though Vali's hands were still covered by gloves.

A low hiss escaped Vali's lips, releasing smoke that escaped from the corners of his mask. A display that surely got Cayo's attention as he gathered his nerves and took his stance, waiting for his opponent to make a move. He considered calling upon some of his [Martial Arts], but he wanted to get a better feel of what his opponent could do, and to conserve his strength and his stamina.

While he remembered what Yoruichi said about Vali having an edge, Cayo wanted to determine that for himself, amd to see how this thing was supposedly better than him. Since Vali wasn't moving, Cayo decided to take a step forwards. It was a single, simple motion, but apparently all that Vali needed to attack. Swiftly leaping at Cayo, he brought his left fist down on him,which the Espada used his shield to block. He felt himself pushed about a foot back from the impact. It was a given that Vali was a hard hitter...

"Graaagh!"

A battle-cry brought Cayo back from his thoughts. Feeling the pressure leave his shield, he then prepared for another attack, bracing himself for the impact by distancing his feet as he did to ensure he could take the hit. However, this was what Vali wanted. The mercenary lowered himself, moving his right leg underneath Cayo's left, taking his foot out from under him and causing the Espada to stumble back. This left him open for a spinning kick from Vali which sent Cayo crashing into the statue behind him.

Although it was a hard hit, both the Espada and statue were left in one piece. Taking a breath, Cayo was feeling rather frustrated. Not only was he fighting a hard-hitter, but he was also fighting someone with speed, agility, and the fighting experience to know what they were doing. It was simply a horrible situation to be in.

Again, he did not have much time to react, as Vali came rushing in with his right hand clenched into a fist. Preparing to counter it, Cayo silently invoked [Fortress], planning to place the shield in the way of the blow, and damage Vali in the opening. Vali's fist came straight for Cayo's face, prompting the Espada to raise his shield. However, the strange mercenary picked up on this, as his fist shifted to the right, and rammed into the base of the statue instead.

For a split-second Cayo thought he could take advantage of this, just for Vali to move his right arm through the structure and towards his head. Followed by his hand erupting from the structure, grabbing onto the back of Cayo's head, and forcing it down into a left knee strike from Vali, sending Cayo once more into the statue.

Taking advantage of the Espada's momentarily stunned state, Vali leaped back to place some distance between them as he silently willed [Natural Steel Weapon] to harden his clenched left fist. He then went for a straight blow to crush Cayo's chest. Acting quickly, Cayo placed his shield in the way, invoking [Invulnerable Fortress] as he did. When the fist made contact with the shield the impact was sent back into Vali as he was repelled. The air filled with a hiss and cracking noise as the impact broke Vali's hand, leaving him open for Cayo to counterattack.

"[Shield Bash]!"

Cayo roared as his invoked [Martial Art] that increased the impact behind the blow sent the unprepared mercenary back with a sickening crunch and onto the ground. Cayo regained some proper footing, lifting his arms and readied himself to continue. He was rather pleased with the cracking sounds he heard, and as he watched on Vali jumped back to his feet, raising his hand as he went back to his stance. His left hand still looked mangled, until some force from the inside his arm pushed and pulled the mangled hand back into shape.

"Huh. You can heal yourself... That's good to know." Cayo remarked a somewhat frustrated expression.

* * *

Concurrently, Alvis and Arisuke had stopped near the edge of the small lake, giving each other the necessary space to prepare for their own duel. Much to Arisuke's surprise and concern, a woman appeared from the nearby forest, joining his opponent. She was a beauty with dark skin, golden irises, and dark, purplish hair. She wore a black backless, sleeveless undershirt, black wrist-guards replacing the missing sleeves, black stretch pants, with a pair of lightweight shoes. This told him that she was probably a rogue or assassin. Perhaps even a ninja.

"Don't worry. I'll only be watching. I'm Yoruichi by the way." She informed, taking a seat behind Alvis.

Not certain if her words were truthful, Arisuke knew he had to deal with his opponent as quickly as possible. Dropping his coat, he fully revealed his armor, along with two weapons whose katana-like shapes surprised Alvis, immediately telling him that his foe was skilled. The young Espada could also see that he wore four rings, two on each hand, along with an amulet resting on a chain-link necklace just under the armor's chest piece.

While he was unsure of what these did, he could tell that the armor itself was of great quality, and wasn't certain if he could pierce it through normal means. Meanwhile, Arisuke straightened his posture as he unsheathed his Tachi, steeling himself as he tried to ignore the impossible recognition he felt in this boy, taking his stance as he waited. Alvis prepared his twin-daggers and silently willed [Pace of the Wind] and [Flow Acceleration] to enhance his speed. He realized his needed to score a considerable strike early on.

With his preparations complete, Alvis lunged at his opponent, becoming a blur as he dashed his way to Arisuke's right side, preparing for an upwards strike. Arisuke wasn't surprised by this. He could clearly see the boy's intent, and under normal circumstances may not have been able to avoid it. However, anticipating this he silently invoked an art called [Flowing Water Movement], that increased his attack and movement speed.

With motions akin to those of a water in crashing in stormy winds, Arisuke performed a horizontal swing that broke through Alvis' right dagger. The left was spared because the Espada managed to lower his arm just in time, but Arisuke managed to kick Alvis in the chest, sending him onto the ground with an echoing crash.

Arisuke's Tachi was a named blade called [Kitetsu], forged from an alloy of adamantite, and a special metal found only on an island close to the borders of his nation. As a result it possessed incredible cutting power. So much so that with the right motion and timing, it could cut through non-magical and even magical weapons without aid of any enhancement to his power. Of course, he was also taking advantage of his [Ring of Yaiba], to boost his Tachi's effectiveness. Something he usually considered a trinket, but for this occasion he had decided to use.

"Were you perhaps trying to damage my arm? Trying to damage my fighting ability?" Arisuke coldly asked, turning to look at him.

Alvis quickly rolled back to his feet, putting himself on all fours almost like a cat. He needed to create space between them. From what he had seen, getting in too close without a plan would lead to disaster. That was when he decided to invoke his bardic ability [Sonic Force Push], which allowed him to let out a unidirectional burst of air and sound from his mouth. Given his close distance to Arisuke, this gave him a clean hit on the surprised vampire. He didn't put all of his strength into it, but it possessed enough force behind it to shatter ear-drums and rupture blood-vessels of most living beings.

Feeling the intense pressures quickly overwhelming his senses, Arisuke jumped back far enough to hit the surface of the lake. Which might be troublesome for him, if not for his [Water Step] art, allowing him to calmly stand on the water's surface. He was taken by surprise. He wasn't expecting Alvis to be able to use that type of attack, which would normally that would be the work of a bard. At least in his own homeland.

This meant the boy was much more versatile than he seemed. Yet, he opened the fight with a sound yet rushed move, and he now showed his hand too early on. Even if it made sense since, due to him lacking in the close combat department. With this in mind, Arisuke charged, taking several long steps across the water before jumping back on to land, lunging straight at Alvis.

The young Espada readied his remaining dagger, while using his free hand to retrieve some of his smaller blades from behind. The vampire attacked him with a downwards swing of his Tachi, which Alvis avoided by dash-jumping back as he threw five blades. This prompting Arisuke to unsheathe his Wakizashi to block most of them. Only a single one of these blades managed to get past him, slicing through his left cheek. This didn't really bother Arisuke as he promptly sheathed his smaller blade.

Pressing the attack, Arisuke as he went for another strike. This time Alvis silently calling upon [Evasion] to avoid the blow, allowing him to dash Arisuke's right, creating an opening to a stab with his dagger. Stopped himself mid-motion, the vampire moved slightly back to avoid the dagger. However, Alvis was expecting this as he called upon [Flow Acceleration] and [Pace of the Wind], to turn his failed stab into a very successful elbow, sending Arisuke onto the ground.

The vampire wasn't down for any significant amount of time, rolling back to his feet as soon as he fell. As soon as he did, he sheathed his blade and waited. Still under the effect of the abilities he called upon, Alvis charged dagger in one hand and two smaller blades in the other. Perhaps he should have thought about why Arisuke wasn't moving, but after having landed the first real blow in the fight, Alvis was feeling confident, going straight for the head as soon as he got close.

Being pleased with the distance, Arisuke willed his [Iaidō Counter] art. He began by placing his sheathed blade in front of Alvis, using the scabbard to block the blow, the impact resulting in Alvis being sent stumbling back as if he had hit a solid wall. Followed by Arisuke drawing his blade in a blinding flash and down onto the 10th-Espada.

The Tachi sliced through the dagger, a portion of his left arm, and his entire upper chest ending at his right shoulder, with the Espada falling onto his back shortly after in an eruption of blood. This sudden turn of events caused Yoruichi to rise to her feet already, fearing that she would need to join in. However, in that moment of indecision, Arisuke's eyes fell onto her, showing that even during his duel with Alvis, he maintained a keen awareness of his surroundings, with his attention never really having left her as he spoke with a cold menace.

"So... You're next?"

"..."


	41. Yasei no Kari vs Espada II

While Cayo thought he had seen enough to have a good feel of his opponent, he understood that he needed to go on the offensive. Taking his stance, he silently willed the [Ability Boost], [Greater Ability Boost], and [War Charge] arts, the latter allowing him to slam into enemies with a straight charge with great speed and force.

With his [Martial Arts] stacked on top of each other, Cayo charged at Vali with renewed life, presenting him with noticeably fast and firm living, man-sized projectile. Clasping his hands together, Vali started gathering his Ki in between his hands, causing small particles to form around them. Parting them with the Ki gathered in his right hand, it seemed as if it was glowing. Gathering his strength behind his right arm, Vali pushed it outwards with a roar.

"[Almighty Push]!"

The extension of the arms released all of the accumulated Ki, creating a rather beautiful display of small lights in the air as an unseen force hit Cayo, and sent him flying through the statue and onto the front doors of the manor. Miraculously the doors held, but the Espada was left to fall onto the ground with a loud thud.

Seeing his opponent on his knees, Vali closed the distance for his next attack as he went for a right downwards cross. Cayo countered this by placing his shield in front, blocking the blow as he rose to his feet and swinging his weapon upward. This earned him a slash across Vali's chest, though it wasn't deep, or nearly enough to stop him from continuing his assault. However, at this point Cayo was vertical, with his enemy as close as he wanted.

Cayo attacked with his shield, which Vali countered with a palm-strike from his left hand. Cayo used this to his advantage, slicing at his foe's arm, though once more the slash was shallow. A low hiss escaped Vali's lips as he thrust-kicked Cayo back onto the door. Wrapping his right hand around Cayo's neck, Vali started gathering Ki in his left, which was now taking the form of fire. At this action, the Espada smiled as he rammed his bardiche into the ground, and wrapped his right hand around Vali's right wrist.

"[Shield Bash]!"

Moving his shield upwards, Cayo sent it full force into Vali's arm, sending a reverberating cracking sound through the air, and forcing his opponent to release him, stopping whatever attack he was preparing. Yet Cayo did not let go of his foe's wrist. Instead, using this connection to Vali to rain down successive concussive blows with his shield, and then finishing it up with another [Shield Bash] to his opponent's face, sending him onto the ground with a cracked mask.

Regaining his weapon, Cayo brought it down on Vali, willing his [Grand Power Strike] art as he did, which would in theory, allow him to obliterate any weapon, armor, or enemy while he was channeling his collective strength and power into it. However, as he was bringing his weapon down on Vali...

"[Almighty Push]!"

His opponent once again used that strange Ki-based shockwave attack, sending him flying back, along with lifting a large cloud of dust. Breaking through the smoke screen, Cayo got the chance to witness Vali remove his broken mask and damaged shirt, revealing mid-length white hair, a wider mouth than usual, and the fact his torso was covered in tattoo-like markings, along with a large scar in the center of his chest.

"I see your arm is back into place... No cuts... Is there anything that can damage you?" Cayo asked with a tired sigh.

Vali placed his legs apart slightly, clenched his fist and tensed his entire body, building up his Ki and allowing it to flow out of his body, this being shown by the several small particles that erupted from his body. Veins began to bulge, his body shifting and adapting to the tension he was going to call upon.

"[Monk's Cowl: Fire]!"

As Vali shouted in an almost inhuman tone, the particles of Ki around him turned into flames, and was enveloped in a fire-type aura. Letting out a low growl, his body went back to normal, even if some of the veins were still visible. Vali called upon an art that allowed him to enhance his base speed, agility, and power, along with dealing fire-type damage in each of his attacks, along with facilitating the usage of fire-based abilities. However, this placed a great strain on his body. Something Vali could counter with his unique constitution, which also meant he could use it for longer periods of time, though not indefinitely.

"[Flame Dragon Ball]!"

Calling upon another attack, Vali clasped his hands together before pushing them outwards, unleashing a sizable fireball upon Cayo, that shifted into the jaws of a dragon that enveloped the Espada in an inferno.

"[Scatter & Disperse]!"

The art attacks the very air and ground around the warrior in a forward arc, and was normally meant to gain distance between adversaries. Cayo used it to disperse the flames, saving himself from any real damage. However, he quickly realized he lost sight of Vali. That was until he received a kick to his back, causing him to arch forward, and leaving him open to kicks to the gut as Vali moved to his right side. Bending forwards, Cayo was quickly brought back up as an elbow landed on his face, a crunching sound filling the air as his nose gave under the blow.

"[Komi's Fist: Fire]!"

"[Invulnerable Fortress]!"

Luckily Cayo was able to place his shield in front of the blow, though he executed it too late. So while part of his foe's attack was cancelled, Cayo still felt most of it as his shield was broken into pieces. A portion of his armor also received some damage as he was sent flying onto the ground. Vali however was left with a damaged hand, which he was able to heal, but Cayo had noticed that doing this caused him to release his [Monk's Cowl: Fire] art. A subtle grin crossed his lips as he picked up that weakness...

Meanwhile with Alvis, Arisuke, and Yoruichi, the vampire currently placed his attention on the duplicate when she took a stance of her own, seemingly ready to attack. Preparing his weapon, Arisuke started to approach her, until suddenly he picked up on something attacking him from below, forcing him to jump back as Alvis tried attacking him as he emerged from Arisuke's own shadow.

Alvis just used an ability called [Shadow Leap], that became possible after he used his another power called [Shadow Merge]. While the latter allowed him to merge with someone's shadow, the former allowed him to move from shadow-to-shadow. He did this to merge with Arisuke's shadow and attack him from below, though unfortunately his opponent managed to avoid it. While he lost his daggers, Alvis created another one from his own solidified blood, using an ability called [Blood Weapons]. By drawing the blood from the gash on his arm, he made the weapon exceptionally hard and durable in his bid to damage his foe.

"How... Where did you learn these abilities!?" Arisuke growled, visibly incensed.

How was this possible? How could this boy have the same abilities as his lover? Yes, it could be a coincidence, but the way he felt and the way he moved when he used them, all made him believe that this child knew of his lover. He needed answers, and he needed them now. Taking a deep, calming breath, Arisuke prepared himself to subdue Alvis.

Alvis did not know how to reply to his opponent's sudden question. Especially when he had not "learned" them through training, but learned of them through the changes he discovered in his altered body after Aizen's procedure. While he considered telling the truth, he was unsure if he should to a currently hostile enemy.

"I... I don't have anything to say to you... [Flow Acceleration]! [Pace of the Wind]!"

"We shall see about that... [Specter Step]!"

Arisuke moved almost in an instant, leaving Alvis with almost no time to react as the vampire was on top of him. As the blade came down on him, Alvis used his already engaged arts to dodge and attack Arisuke from behind, with the vampire calling upon another of his own arts called [Flowing Water Movement], to more easily handle Alvis' increased speed and agility. For a moment they became vague shapes and blurs as they exchanged blows, as Alvis then placed a small blade between his fingers in each hand to allow him to inflict some damage with punches.

"[Piercing Aura Weapons]."

Alvis called upon this art as his now glowing blood-blade made their way towards Arisuke's head. The vampire had seemingly lost their exchange, but at the last moment moved to the side as the blade scrapped his right shoulder. As he moved, Arisuke also shifted his right hand, bringing his Tachi upwards, slicing through Alvis' arm, and finishing it with a kick to the gut to floor the Espada.

Alvis squirmed under the agony brought on by this new experience, with his hand going to his stump, and his face becoming pale as he looked up at his aggressor, his heart beating faster along with his breath. In almost a blink, his foe tied off his stump to stymie the loss of blood as he was kneeling next to Alvis, speaking with a growl.

"Do not panic. I have many things to ask you. Now tell me, do you know a vampire named So Haruhira?"

"I..."

As Alvis tried to speak, Arisuke turned around flicking out of the air a small blade that had been thrown at him by Yoruichi. As the vampire focused on the woman, he was stunned to see that she was gone, just for her to reappear next to him and deliver a swift kick to his head, sending him onto a nearby tree.

"Leave him alone. You're fighting me now." She aggressively announced.

What had she done? Did she use a technique similar to his [Specter Step]? No, it didn't feel the same. There was a distinct difference between himself and her. He felt it when she landed her kick on him. While he could tell there was raw power in it, his senses picked up on a strange essence flowing through her. Still, he couldn't let this affect him. He had other things to attend to.

"Are you his better?" Arisuke asked, getting to his feet.

"In pretty much everything that is not outright power." Yoruichi replied with a confident expression.

"And then how will you defeat me?" He coldly asked, now walking towards her.

"Oh, I have a lot of tricks I'm certain you've never seen." She remarked with a grin, now taking her stance.

"Such as?" He dryly asked.

"Such as... Shunkō!"

* * *

Meanwhile, as the fights were in one way or the other going in the favor of Arisuke and Vali, Yama and Kusumi had sprung into action. They found their opening in an overconfident guard that got to close to a window, slightly opening it to better scan the area, allowing for one of the five Snakemen Kusumi summoned to pull him out, and allow the others to enter.

Yama then quickly started spreading chaos, easily smashing through any barrier or resistance placed in front of him, with Kusumi and her minions searching the area for their goal. This tactic allowed them to quickly make their way to the area where the servants and Cayo's family were. This led to a natural increase of screams of panic, along with the destruction Yama left behind, giving Cayo the signal to call for help.

Sending what seemed to be the final group of guards flying, the Yasei no Kari members arrived at a large room, with furniture placed against the back wall, in an obvious effort to barricade the final door separating them from the rest of the inhabitants of the manor. As they started to walk into the room, a distortion formed near the barricade, which then turned into a vertical line of bright light, opening like sliding doors as two individuals emerged, with the portal of light closing behind them. These were the reinforcements from Las Noches, Yammy and Ulquiorra.

"That one's a looker.~" Kusumi remarked with a smile, looking at Ulquiorra.

"That one looks strong." Yama stoically pointed out, examining Yammy.

"Ulquiorra, are these the guys?" Yammy asked, scratching his chest as he looked upon the manor's invaders.

"They are, Yammy."

"I see." Yammy replied with a grin, as he began walking towards the enemy.

"I'll..." Yama went to speak, but Kusumi spoke over him.

"No. Snakemen, kill him." She tersely instructed.

The five Snakemen lunged at Yammy, who just gave them an annoyed look as he punched the head of one clean off, sending two flying, and caught the heads of the last two in each of his hands before crushing them like grapes. He then sent the corpses flying with a bored expression thoughout.

"I'll take him." Yama firmly announced.

"Hah! Try me." Yammy laughed.

Both men stopped in front of the other. With their height almost the same, they stared each other down for a moment, doing nothing. That was until Yammy suddenly executed a straight punch, which Yama blocked with his left hand. He then counterattacked, delivering an uppercut sending the duplicate stumbling backwards.

"Hoh? This guy's got some power to him. Suerte!" Yammy gleefully remarked, rebounding with another punch.

"Heh. So, do you." Yama respectfully said, charging at the duplicate.

Yama ducked under Yammy's punch, tackling the duplicate. However, he managed to keep his footing, then wrapping his arms around Yama, before throwing him into a wall to his left. The Oni hit the wall hard, but managed to stay upright. He didn't have much time to act as Yammy came running at him. Tackling Yama through several walls until eventually they fell out of an opening in the manor and back outside.

"You're strong." Yama remarked, stumbling back to his feet.

"Meh! I was expecting more of you." Yammy lazily said, looking unimpressed.

"Don't worry. I won't disappoint."

With that, Yama ripped away his cloak, lifting the restraint placed on him as he grew back to his full size, now easily towering over Yammy at two and a half times his height. The duplicate now looked more pleased at the situation, just for Yama to deliver a quick right hook, sending Yammy into the ground.

"So?" The Oni asked with a now booming voice.

"Heh! Much better." Yammy chortled with a grin, wiping blood away from his lips.

Kusumi now found herself in a rather difficult situation. As the weakest member her team at level-50, she usually had someone with her to face of an unknown enemy. Right now, she was starting to wish that was the case. Her years of experience dealing with people told her that this "Ulquiorra" was a cold person. Someone that would not be affected by her charms. Especially when he didn't seem to show any interest in her. She would need another strategy.

"Hello. My name is Kusumi. I was wondering if we really needed to fight. You see I'm not really someone who works on the front lines, and to be in the presence of such a great warrior as yourself, only makes me feel inadequate. So, could we go about this another way?"

"What do you suggest?" Ulquiorra asked in a dispassionate monotone.

"You give up. Or I'll kill the hostages."

Almost on queue, screams were heard from the other side of the barricade, getting Ulquiorra's attention. Not enough for him to look away from Kusumi, but enough to get some kind of reaction out of him.

"That's right. You kill me and my summons kill everyone in there."

"Hm. Very well. In that case, I need only to subdue you." Ulquiorra coldly remarked, his hands still in his pockets.

"Indeed." Kusumi said, with a nervous tone as she revealed several talismans in her hand.

Throwing eight talismans onto the floor, Kusumi summoned 4 Snakeman Warriors, 2 Snakeman Bowmen, and 2 Snakeman Mages. Two spear-wielding of the warriors attacked Ulquiorra, with him simply removing his right hand from his pocket as he waited for them to get close. When they did, the first Snakeman attacked with a simple thrust, which the duplicate deftly avoided, ramming his hand into the fiend's chest as if it were a blade itself.

The second warrior thrust his spear right through his dead comrade's head, attempting to take the duplicate by surprise. Looking completely unconcerned, Ulquiorra ran his hand through the body of the dead Snakeman, breaking the inserted spear in the process. Thus disarmed, the second warrior met the same fate as the first with a hand through his chest.

"Bows, fire!" Kusumi ordered.

Upon her command, the bowmen opened fire on Ulquiorra. The idea was that with one hand occupied, his mobility and ability to block and/or escape would be compromised. The duplicate remained calm as he turned the corpse to take all the shots. Once the barrage ended, Ulquiorra dropped the corpse and started to calmly walk towards Kusumi and her men, as if he were taking a midday stroll.

"Troublesome..." Kusumi hissed, motioning her summons to clear the way between her and Ulquiorra, while preparing two other talismans in her other hand.

"Casters, fire!" She ordered, as she threw the talismans.

"[Poison Javelin]!"

Both Snakeman fired two toxic projectiles that would easily poison their targets through skin contact alone. However, despite their impressive speed, Ulquiorra avoided them with ease as he stepped to the side with such speed that it created an afterimage of him.

"Tsk! No matter. [Summon Beast: Titanoboa]!"

From the talismans erupted two massive constructor snakes, with both of them lunging straight for Ulquiorra, even before their bodies were given full corporeality. At full size of 42-feet, they should possess the necessary power to hold back Ulquiorra. Being pounced upon by the giant snakes, Ulquiorra jump backed, dodging several attacks as he got closer to the barricade.

This briefly made Kusumi think she had succeeded in overwhelming him. Ulquiorra had nowhere left to run, and as soon as the snakes lunged at him, he vanished in a blur, causing them to smash into the barricade. Then just as suddenly, he reappeared some distance away from said barricade.

"Bows, fire! Warriors, attack!"

As her summoned minions followed her instructions, the two snakes burrowed through the barricade, causing portions of it to clear a path to the door. Something that Kusumi quickly realized was his goal. Erupting from the barricade, the snakes once more attacked Ulquiorra, who retaliated with a spinning kick, destroying the head of one, and sending its body against the other, momentarily incapacitating it.

Having handled the snakes, Ulquiorra was assaulted by both scimitar-wielding Snakemen. He easily avoided the blows, and thrusted his hand upwards, slicing the head of a warrior in half, following this up by kicking the second in the chest, caving it in and killing it. As their bodies collapsed, the second giant snake attacked, just for Ulquiorra to move his hand in a blur, slicing its skull in half.

"Dammit..." Kusumi hissed, visibly displeased and nervous with the situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arisuke found himself avoiding and taking exceedingly swift blows from Yoruichi. He was unsure of what was happening. He had never seen this "Shunkō" technique before, and while it was similar to the [Monk's Cowl: Lightning] art, the amount of time she was able to keep it active and its speed rivaled masters of thet technique. The situation reached such a state, that Arisuke was forced to use both of his weapons to keep up with blows that seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

Worse still, he was forced to use his two [Rings of Sealed-Magic] to contend with her. The first ring invoked a [Lightning Resistance] spell, while the other activated the [Shield Wall] spell. Truly, he would have felt ashamed in using these items, if his opponent was not so formidable. Though the former spell only had a marginal effect in staving off her lightning-based attacks. Whatever it was, it was no ordinary lightning. He was already forced to use his fourth and final ring, [Ring of Crimson Vitae], to heal his wounds for the one of two charges the item held.

Feeling another kick approaching from behind, Arisuke spun on his heel bringing his Tachi towards her leg, landing a slashing blow. This prompted Yoruichi to place one hand on his shoulder to push herself away, landing on the ground as best she could with the wound on her left leg. Yoruichi was covered in electric-type energy, with several bolts of lightning erupting from her form and into the ground, including large amounts of energy that blew upwards from her back almost like wings.

While Yoruichi had managed to land some great hits, she had yet to do any lasting damage to him. In contrast, along with the new slash to her leg, she had already taken several other blows. Her legs and torso were covered in cuts and lacerations. Her right arm took considerable blows, but was still functional. A gash on the right side of her face left it covered in a layer of crimson, as she controlled her labored breathing.

Taking her stance, Yoruichi channeled her power into her right fist and pushed it forwards in a devastating wave of energy, resulting in a massive explosion and huge cloud of smoke and debris to be lifted up into the air. While she was unsure of how much damage she caused, a wakizashi came rushing in from within the smokescreen, which she dodged, but just for Arisuke to appear next to her using his [Specter Step], followed by...

"[Swallow Reversal-First Step]."

He whispered the technique's name in a barely audible tone as he invoked it. This allowed him to perform three different slashes of light simultaneously to attack her. This caught her by surprise, and ensured that she couldn't escape as he brought his blade down on her once more, dropping Yoruichi to her knees as her Shunkō dissipated.

"You've done well, for someone of your level. You have my respect." Arisuke reverently said, lifting his tachi above her head.

Acting as if in defiance, Yoruichi looked up at Arisuke with a weak smile as she pointed at him with her index finger.

"Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō."

Yellow energy formed on her finger, which then shot out into thin beams of light which hit the vampire's midsection, immobilizing him.

"W-What is this..." Arisuke growled as his body failed to respond to his commands.

"My tricks.~"

Stumbling back to her feet, Yoruichi took a deep breath, calling upon her Shunkō again to be able to maximize her damage output. Taking her stance, she used a Hakuda technique called, "Ikkotsu". Though its true effectiveness was limited by her level, combined with her Shunkō, a powerful single punch explosively made contact with Arisuke's chest. Before the his eyes the impossible happened; his armor cracked under the pressure, causing his body to vibrate as he was sent flying through several trees, until he crashed not too far from the manor.

Arisuke found himself in a daze, and while his body was now free, it was still recovering from that massive strike that cracked his armor. As he tried to recover, suddenly Yoruichi appeared on-top of him. Unsure of what would come next, Arisuke tried to protect himself by shifting into his [Mist Form]. However, before he could, Yoruichi started to rain an innumerable barrage of blows on him. This was another Hakuda art called "Raiōken", leaving him unable to react.

The resulting shockwaves of the repeated high-speed blows, began damaging the nearby area, shifting several trees, along with affecting the nearby building and creating a crater under Arisuke. Eventually it stopped, and her Shunkō faded away as fatigue and the damage she took caught up with her. Her breath became heavy as her hands ached from the strain, along with the bleeding, and her drained Reiatsu reserves. Still, on the bright-side, Arisuke laid motionless below her, slammed into the ground and with several pieces of his armor cracked.

"That..."

As Yoruichi spoke, Arisuke swung at her with his tachi. Reacting quickly she used Shunpo to escape. However, it would seem that she did not react quickly enough, because when she vanished so did Arisuke's weapon.

Finding himself alone, Arisuke stumbled back to his feet, causing pieces of his armor to fall off. While these were mostly superficial pieces, with his skin exposed only where he took the initial blow, it was considerable damage in his eyes. After all, for her to be able to damage his [Flame-Ryu Armor], made out of enchanted adamantite chainmail and Flame Dragon scales, meant to take on both physical and magical damage, she was truly formidable for her lower level.

Then there was the damage to his body caused by that strange "lightning" of hers. It made his nerves and his insides feeling like they were on fire. He felt like he was dying. Whatever that power was, it was dangerous to an undead. Using the last healing charge in his [Ring of Crimson Vitae] item, he felt the pain subside as the ring's crimson glow flashed, and then faded.

Using [Specter Step], Arisuke quickly made his way to the lake, where he was greeted by a crouching Yoruichi, with Alvis sitting behind her with a worried expression as she insisted on protecting him, even if she now sported a large gash on her side from when Arisuke rammed his blade into her before she escaped him. Looking around, Arisuke saw his tachi not too far from them, and still intact. He only needed to retrieve it and finish things.

"Came back for more?" Yoruichi asked with a weak laugh.

"You're in no condition to face me anymore. But you did well while you could..." Arisuke respectfully remarked, before appearing next to them and reclaiming his weapon.

"...However, you two have lost, and now..."

Arisuke silenced himself when Alvis stumbled back to his feet, still missing an arm. With the several injuries he had sustained, he looked pale, and unable to do much of anything.

"I... I'll finish this." Alvis said weakly, but with clear determination.

"How?" Arisuke asked with an eyebrow raise.

"I'll show you my true power... Consume, Vampiro!"

A shockwave of air was expelled outward as Alvis' mouth opened wide, with blood gushing out in a torrent. This covered the young Espada in a terrifying display that forced both Arisuke and Yoruichi to distance themselves from him. The blood gathered around him, taking the shape of a blob-like orb, from where a pair of crimson eyes shined, sending a chill through Arisuke, as the blob took on humanoid shape.

The face was still mostly that of Alvis, but he was taller and paler with his skin taking on a light-gray color, with a thin, toned frame and long limbs. His hands ended in claws, with his hair now a long flowing black mane going down his back that was so dark it looked like it was dipped in shadow. His ears became slightly pointed, as his now slitted eyes maintained a near-constant crimson glow. His gear was covered in what seemed to be a long-tailed coat that was crimson in color, and seemingly made out of blood, even if it was consistent in form.

"Haruhira?" Arisuke gasped, not failing to see the resemblance to his lover.

"Dead and what he was now resides within me." Alvis replied, with a more confident, deep, and grim tone.

"W...What did you do to him!" Arisuke cried out, now blindly lunging at the Espada.

"..."

* * *

Cayo's was in bad shape on his end of the battle. Pieces of his armor were gone, he was bleeding from one side of his mouth with a few teeth missing, his right eye was swollen, but he still stood. Vali lost his gloves, and had a few tears in his pants, but otherwise had no wounds.

"Aw, come on. I'm still standing." Cayo said with a grin, taking a weak stance.

Ignoring him, Vali clenched his left fist, adding [Natural Steel Weapon] so as to take Cayo out for good. The 8th-Espada replied by placing his weapon in the way. This didn't stop Vali since he was certain the weapon would offer little resistance. However...

"[Payback Strikes]!"

When Vali's fist struck the blade, Cayo's [Martial Art] activated, blocking the hit and redirecting the force of the blow back upon the mercenary, along with Cayo's own strength added in. Vali was easily overwhelmed, with his hand sliced off, and being sent staggering backwards, leaving him open for another attack from Cayo.

"[Assaulting..."

"[Almighty Push]!"

Vali countered, sending Cayo onto his back, giving him the necessary time to motion with his stump towards the severed hand, leading to muscle tissue spreading from the stump, and into the hand pulling it back and reattaching it. Having reacquired his hand, Vali delivered a spinning kick to the side of Cayo's head as he was getting back to his feet, sending the Espada onto all fours. Vali stomped on his head, forcing Cayo's face into the floor. Vali then kicked Cayo upright, so they were once again looking at each other.

"Damn..." Cayo groaned, managing to spit out some teeth as he spoke with a growl.

"...You come here... attack me and my family... For what?"

"Surely you understand. It's our job." Vali coldly informed.

"Of... course... Then, I hope you understand... this... Trample, Chivo!"

A burst of displaced air shot out in all directions as a light engulfed Cayo. This sudden event caused Vali to stumble away, as the light turned into an orb that eventually faded, revealing a transformed Cayo. Having grown taller, his legs were like those of a goat. His arms had grown longer with claws, and most of the upper-half of his armor had broken apart revealing a hairier torso, with a line of fur going up his back to his head, where now two horns rested.

All of his previous wounds were healed, and appearance-wise he was not too different from a satyr. Taken aback by this, Vali used his [Monk] ability to determine if his opponent had gotten stronger with this astonishing transformation. Much to his shock, his level-74 opponent had somehow become to be a level-89.

"Oooh, I'm going to enjoy this." Cayo said with gleeful menace.

Cayo charged head-first towards Vali, taking advantage of the small distance between them. His greater speed and power sent Vali flying with one blow, over the place the statue used to be, and into the entrance to that area. Picking up his bardiche, he approached the fallen Vali, ready to finish things. The mercenary stumbled back to his feet, just to fall to all fours once again, as if in a daze.

Vali let out a low hiss. He had taken more damage than he was aware, and while he knew the item within could heal him, it might start to take a toll on his body. He was silently thankful he had some "extra" organs stored within himself. Along with making him more resilient to internal damage, it also allowed the item to heal him, but it could only last for so long.

"[Monk's Cowl: Hellfire]!"

Calling out for his strongest and unique form of this art, Vali was engulfed in black and red flames. Like the other version, this gave him a boost and facilitated the usage of his techniques with Hellfire buffing them. All the while, this put his body through an even greater strain, and while he could heal some of the damage, he couldn't do so forever.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yama and Yammy had beaten each other almost to an equal extent. Several trees had been broken in half or unearthed, and now both were staring each other down, waiting for what would come next.

"Impressive. Most impressive. Not only do I get to come to the north, but I get to fight someone like you. I'm happy for that, but I can end this in one blow." Yama remarked, with a toothy grin.

"Hah! Bold words."

Clenching his right fist, Yama started gathering Ki, which eventually turned into electricity as he prepared for his strongest blow. Yammy also clenched his right hand into a fist as he prepared.

"[Komi's Fist: Lightning]!"

"Ikkotsu!"

Both fists made cataclysmic contact, and the area was bathed in an electricity filled shockwave as the fighters arms were obliterated in burnt, bloody messes. As both reeled back in pain, Yammy was now angrier. Having lost an arm, he decided that he had enough, and would kill Yama before he could recover and put up some type of defense. Lifting his palm up towards Yama's head...

"Hadō #31: Shakkahō!"

Yammy fired a red-colored orb of energy from his hand, which hit Yama full force in the face, obliterating it and downing the Oni for good.

"Keh! Serves him right. Huh. Wonder how Ulquiorra's doing."

After having wasted his time on several minions and summons, the was barricade brought down, allowing Ulquiorra to see that several snakes along with two Snakemen were keeping the people in the room hostage. However, after killing all opposition, except the ones keeping the hostages, he now stood in front of a kneeling, pleading Kusumi.

"I give up. You win. Just... don't kill me."

While she could have just ordered the death of the hostages, she knew that this would mean he would kill her, and she wasn't a fool. At the moment she could only hope Yama would return and give her the necessary opening.

"Ulquiorra? How are things here?" Yammy asked, emerging from the hole in the wall.

"I'm almost done, Yammy. I just need to convince her to release the hostages."

"Meh. She looks convinced enough as is." Yammy apathetically remarked, looking at her pathetic form.

"Perhaps. Still..." Ulquiorra began, just for Kusumi to speak over him.

"Fine. I'll do it. Release them."

Upon her command, the Snakemen exited the room, along with the several snakes slithering on the floor. They were all now positioned in front of the destroyed barricade in an idle state as they waited for their next orders.

"Huh. That was easy enough. What now, Ulquiorra?"

As Yammy nonchalantly asked his question, Ulquiorra closed his eyes, pointed his right finger at the reptilian group, and then pointed towards the ceiling as he spoke as if in a chant...

"Seeping crest of turbidity... Arrogant vessel of lunacy... Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hadō #90: Kurohitsugi!"

If the death of Yama wasn't enough of a shock, Kusumi saw a strange black box form around her minions. Upon it were several spike-like formations of the same color that looked like crosses, which were pulled into the box. When it dispersed, only bloody chunks of meat were all that remained of her minions.

"Hah! Show off." Yammy laughed.

"Nonsense. I was simply testing it on live enemies. Now woman, rise and walk forwards." Ulquiorra stated in a dispassionate tone.

"As you wish." Kusumi acknowledged as she did as instructed.

"Yo! You're all free!" Yammy announced with a puff-out chest, as they started to walk away, with dazed and/or terrified expressions on their faces.

Near the lake, Arisuke found himself in quite the reverse of their earlier situation. He had lost his right hand and tachi, now only having his wakizashi in his left. Through the opening left in his armor by Yoruichi, Alvis had rammed a katana made out of the blood in his "coat". He had been completely outdone. Not in a contest of skills, but simply due to his foe becoming too much for him. So overwhelming was Alvis' renewed strength that he couldn't compete.

Alvis had done his very best to finish it as quickly as possible, as Yoruichi was in need of healing, and he had no way to do so at the moment. So as he had his solidified "blood weapon" inside Arisuke's abdomen, he tried to talk him into surrending.

"You lost. Yield."

"I will not dishonor myself to that extent." Arisuke hissed, trying to attack with his left hand, just for Alvis to grab onto it, stop him.

"I'll tell you what happened to that vampire." Alvis stoically argued.

"You lie!"

"I do not."

Arisuke looked into Alvis' eyes, and was once more taken aback. They felt so much like the eyes of his lover, allowing him to see that indeed the boy was speaking the truth. Perhaps he should comply and rid himself of the question that had been plaguing him for so long. Still, it meant he would go against his orders. For all he knew, Vali was winning or finished his fight. Still, knowing that the boy could transform like this, there was no reason to think his superior's opponent couldn't. Indeed, the most correct thing to think was that Vali too would be overwhelmed... Yes. That made sense, and in that case, perhaps he should capitulate.

"I yield."

Alvis nodded, and then retracted and undid his blood weapon as he turned his attention back to a wounded Yoruichi, to ensure that she could hold on for a little while longer as he sent a message to Las Noches.

"What about my answers?" Arisuke asked impatiently.

"I'll tell you when my people get here, and everyone that needs healing is healed." Alvis calmly replied.

"...Very well."

The only battle left to be settled was between Cayo and Vali. Still under the effects of his enhancement technique, Vali jumped upwards, placing himself above Cayo as he clasped his hands together, and concentrated all of his hellfire in his hand.

"[Komi's Hand: Hellfire]!"

The blow failed to hit as Cayo swiftly dodged backwards, causing Vali to strike the ground. As he prepared his next attack, Cayo scored a surprise left-hook, sending the mercenary staggering to the side, and then brought his blade down on Vali for a horizontal blow.

"[Grand Power Strike]!"

Vali had no time to react, as his body was cut in two at the waist, leaving him alive but in agony and unable to defend himself in any way.

"Graaagh! That's for messing with my family! And this one's for me!"

Just as Cayo brought his blade down on Vali's chest, Aizen appeared and easily stopped his attack as if it was nothing as an explosive displacement of air erupted from his blocked blow.

"That's enough, Cayo. We have what we wanted."

"W...What... do you mean?" Vali asked while coughing up blood, feeling completely spent.

"Your team is defeated, as are you. And we still have what you came for."

Lifting his head, Vali saw Arisuke emerge from a nearby forest, along with a tall vampire with Alvis' face, and a tanned woman he did not recognize. Behind them there were a few others, but they too were strangers to him. As the doors to the manor opened, he saw Kusumi along with two more strangers. Kusumi's sullen expression, and the fact Yama wasn't there, quickly told him that the Oni was dead.

"...Was this a trap?" Vali asked, letting out a tired sigh.

"Not initially. But once you made your intentions known, we were contacted by our agents here and this plan was formed. After all, we couldn't ignore the presence of beings of such power as yourselves." Aizen coolly replied.

Vali cursed himself. He didn't even consider that the enemy could be capable of doing such things. Still, having seen this newcomer calmly stop the attack of his opponent, he was now greatly concerned. It was obvious they lost, so now he had to see what this incredibly powerful stranger intended for them.

"Cayo, bring his legs." Aizen instructed.

Giving his superior a nod, Cayo promptly placed the lower portion of Vali next to his upper-half. Afterward, Aizen placed his right hand on Vali, using healing Kidō that bathed him in a green light. This fully healed Vali, surprising the mercenary but still did not make him lower his guard. Not to mention he did not recognize the type of power was used on him. Not even the demons he had fought in the past had such abilities or energies.

"Please have the rest of his team join him. And my name is Aizen. Sōsuke Aizen."

Arisuke and Kusumi briefly looked at each other, before Vali motioned them to do as they were told. They eventually joined him, just as he was getting back to his feet.

"You lost?" Vali asked, looking at Arisuke.

"I yielded. After having been told I would be given answers about the fate of my lover."

"And? What did they say?" Kusumi asked with a genuinely compassionate tone.

"I was told nothing. I was deceived." Arisuke growled, looking at Alvis.

"I..." Alvis went to speak, but Aizen raised his hand to silence him.

"I ordered him to remain silent. You will learn everything once we have come to an agreement." Aizen informed.

"What agreement?" Vali asked with a perked brow.

"I suggest an alliance. You are stronger than your average fighter, and I could do with such people at my side."

"And? What if we disagree?" Vali asked with a leering glare.

"Then you may continue your fights. However, as you can see your opponents are still in their transformed states. I doubt it would be that much of a 'battle'."

"I say he makes a good point." Kusumi awkwardly pointed out.

"Hmph. Explain to me what we would be doing for you." Vali demanded.

"As I said, I need powerful individuals at my side. Only then will I have the means to fight against those that threaten this world and some of our mutual interests. After all, in the past there were demons, evil gods, and the like. Afterward, I want people to support me as I make this a better world. One of equality and unity."

"When spoken like that, it doesn't sound too different from what the First did." Kusumi casually remarked.

"Stay silent." Arisuke tersely demanded.

"W..." Kusumi went to speak, but Vali ignored and spoke over her.

"How do we know your 'better world' and 'equality' actually means that? How do we know you do not plan on destroying us all? I was there when the demons hordes attacked. They too were powerful beings, and they did nothing but kill and destroy."

"Hoh? You were there? How is that so? Are you one of the Thirteen Heroes? Perhaps the Black Knight? I read that he was part demon." Aizen asked, his interest peaked.

"I-I'm not him! I'm his victim!" Vali growled with visible rage.

"Hmm... I see. You said your name was 'Vali' correct? Could it be that you are Vali Kaas?" Aizen contemplatively asked.

"That's right."

"Then do you not understand what I am proposing? You have protected this land before. So I ask you to help me do so again."

"Indeed, I protected them, but then I was left for dead after I became... this." Vali stated in resentment as he motioned to himself.

"That will not happen here. That much I can assure you. As you can see, my people aren't entirely human, and neither am I. We do not judge based on such things."

"Hmm... Hmph... You two... What do you think?" Vali pointedly asked, looking at his subordinates.

"I shall be honest. They seem to have answers to my questions... I say we should listen to them." Arisuke replied with folded arms.

"Honestly, I gave up as soon as I was overwhelmed. With all due respect, boss, I feel like we have been outmatched and there's nothing to be gained from opposing them. I say we accept."

Vali let out a frustrated groan as both of his comrades basically told him they were for it. On his end, Vali was unsure of what to say. While he could clearly see they didn't necessarily agree, death would be the only other option. A part of him did not want to be part of this. He was free as he was now. He was surrounded by people that he wanted to be with, and he had a firm purpose. Not he didn't make that much of an impact on the world, but he was satisfied.

The thought of going back to taking orders from someone didn't appeal to him. His mind then went back to Keeno, or "Evileye" as she called herself now. She had made something of herself. Even if it seemed so small compared to what they used to do, it was something. She had even managed to live with her condition. Perhaps, going back into such a "grand design" wouldn't be that bad. Especially if it kept him and the people he had seen potential in alive.

"Very well. We agree." Vali informed in a sigh of resignation.

"Then it is a pleasure to work with you. That being said, I believe we should know who we are working with." Aizen pointed out with a cordial tone and smile.

"Hm. Very well. We are the Yasei no Kari. We come from the southern nation of 'Kokka no Shinku-Kokai'. I am Vali Kaas. This is Arisuke Sengoku. And she is Kusumi Kuchiki."

"A pleasure. We are the Espada. This is our 10th-ranked member, Alvis Kavaro. And this is our 8th-Espada, Cayo Ozzik Gantz." Aizen replied as he motioned to the named Espada.

"So, this was your home? Sorry about that." Kusumi contritely remarked.

"Now, the statue you came for. Is it important?" Aizen asked in mild curiosity.

"It is." Vali flatly replied.

"I see. Then, Cayo. Alvis. I want you to return to your base forms. We will need to convince your mother to give it back."

"G-Give it back!?" Cayo spat back, clearly displeased given recent events.

"Yes. It was stolen and it should be returned to its owner." Vali plainly replied.

"Ugh. Of course it was... Fine." Cayo said with a weary sigh.

They then proceeded to return to their base forms. In Alvis' case, his "blood coat" extended to envelope his body, before his form shrank back to Alvis' original proportions. Once the body retook its shape, the blood retracted back into his mouth, until the young Espada was back in his base form. For Cayo it was similar, as his horns began to glow, the light spreading across his body as it returned to his base proportions. When the light ultimately vanished only base Cayo was left.

"Good thing we did this. I didn't want to explain that to my family."

"Now that we can offer you what you want, I want to ask something of you." Aizen informed in a more businesslike tone.

"I'm listening." Vali bluntly replied.

"From what I understand, you are among the strongest mercenaries in the south. That being said, have you heard of the Kuchiki family that are under the wing of the Shibata clan?"

"We have. My sources have told me that my namesakes seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, and there are rumors Kuchiki Rukia is the one in line to be the bride of our Emperor." Kusumi said, getting a knowing smirk from Aizen.

"They are our people. Our agents. And it is due to that situation, I would request you also provide them with some assistance, to help with their credibility."

"From what I've heard, at this point her backing isn't the most important thing. But on the other hand, I do believe that if she does reach the status of 'imperial bride', to know that we are associated with her might help. It even might leave some people more relaxed, to know that we are 'controlled'." Kusumi thoughtfully mused as she cupped her chin with her left thumb and index-finger.

"Well, Vali?" Aizen asked.

"I already said we agreed. Still, if that is the case, we still need other jobs to make our coin."

"You are free to do as you wish, as long as you know what the priority is."

"We do."

"Then with that settled, I ask you to excuse both Cayo and myself. We need to go and recover your statue." Aizen informed, leaving shortly after with follow following behind.

* * *

Now that things were left with a more relaxed atmosphere, Arisuke approached Alvis. The young Espada felt some tension between them as he stopped, and while he was sure the vampire wouldn't attack, he feared what he might say afterward.

"I would like to know what happened to him. You may not understand, but for a long time he was my lover, and ever since he left, I feel as if I was left with a void on the inside. I would like to, if possible, close it." Arisuke informed with a distant look in his eyes.

"Uh... Right... Well, Haruhira attacked our village for a few days. He would come out at night, take a person or two and then vanish. One day, Aizen came to our village, and during that night Haruhira attacked. He managed to kill one person when he was detected. I also attacked me, but Aizen saved me and your lover was killed." Alvis said, talking as respectfully as he could.

"Ah. I see... I wish that had not been the case. But... So-kun was always more bloodthirsty than I. He was a good person but from time-to-time, but he just acted on it. He also liked to travel, but he normally returned... I guess that this wasn't the case. Still, how can you feel like him? How can you look like him when you transform?"

"Well..." Alvis went to speak, looking at Yoruichi searching for approval, and getting a nod in reply.

"You see, Aizen has strange powers. One of them allows him to fuse the 'essence' a living being with a dead one. He saw potential in me, a simple village person, and fused me with Haruhira to allow me to better explore my potential, and grow into the best version of myself."

Arisuke looked at Alvis, wondering how such a thing was possible. To fuse two bodies and get one with the powers of both? It sounded ridiculous. Otherworldly. A feat saved only for the gods. While it was true that himself, Kusumi, and Yama had gotten a power boost, thanks to consuming Vali's blood, it wasn't anything in comparison to what Alvis just told him. From a villager to a level-70 fighter?

"Is Aizen a god? How can he do such things?" Arisuke asked in tones of awe, mixed with dread, since Aizen's simple presence seemed to assault his very existence.

"N-No. I wouldn't go that far. Maybe... He just has great and unique powers. I'm sure he's the strongest being out there, and I don't think that will ever change."

"I see... Well, now that it seems we'll be working on the same side, I must say that you are disgracing the skills you have."

"As his teacher, I can say that he has improved quite a lot. But yes, he still has progress to make." Yoruichi pointed out with an impish grin.

"Hm... Perhaps I could help, if there was time for it." Arisuke thoughtfully suggested.

"Hoh? Why would you do that?" She curiously asked.

"Not only are we working together, but given who he is, I feel like I should help."

"T-Thank you." Alvis awkwardly said with an equally awkward small bow.

* * *

Inside the manor, some of the extra people Aizen brought with him were busy pulling away the corpses of the guards, with the servants doing their best to do something with themselves as they cleaned and cleared away debris. Just then, Aizen and Cayo approached and were speaking with Myra and Mabel.

"So, who is this?" Myra asked, looking at Cayo with a leering stare.

"This is Aizen. He is one of my employers."

"I see. And what do we ow the pleasure to?" She pointedly asked, clearly not pleased with the situation.

"First, we would like to apologize for the damage caused to your property. However, the enemy was stronger than we anticipated, and more difficult to contain." Aizen cordially replied.

"And will you be helping us to rebuild the home your people failed to protect?"

"Mother, please. We were the ones that failed here. Aizen has nothing to do with it. There's also the fact father only payed for the two of us. As it is, the people that we called here are already extras." Cayo interjected.

"I'm not talking to you son." Myra said in an empty tone as she kept her focus on Aizen.

Looking at Aizen, it was clear he was quite the looker. Hair swept back with a single strand hanging in front of his face... He was very attractive, but for her this was a trap. Sending someone with such looks to throw her off? It wouldn't happen. Not after the state her manor had been left in.

"So, will you help us?"

"As one of the main representatives of the Espada, I can say that if help is needed, I can lend you the people I have brought here that are helping to clear out the bodies. We can also provide some materials and financial assistance."

"Good. I am glad to see that my son is working with people of character." Myra remarked, pleased by the answer.

"However, we also request that what your husband brought here, be returned to the people that came here to collect it." Aizen matter-of-factly added.

"Excuse me? These people attacked me, my family, my home, and we are meant to give them something in return!? I refuse!" Myra quickly snapped back.

"But mother, Father stole and brought it here, hiring us because he knew people would come to collect it. He..." Cayo tried explaining, but stopped when his mother spoke over him.

"Don't you tell me what your father did or did not do! I know him better than you do."

"Oh, please! He left us to take the blow. This is the worst..." He tried to insist, just for her to laugh over him.

"Hah! This is not the worst thing that man has done..."

Myra stopped mid-sentence, her legs starting to grow weak before she stumbled backwards, being saved from falling by both her children, who then placed her on a chair.

"...T-To think I would have fallen this far. To once again be left to put up with his messes, and to see my son as a beast..." She mumbled, as she regained her bearings.

"Go and get my mother something, she isn't feeling well." Mabel ordered a nearby servant.

"What is she talking about? What did she see?" Cayo asked, looking at his sister in uncertainty.

"We... Um... We looked at what was happening outside. Just a moment, and we saw you. You were a... monster." She explained with eyes lowered.

"I shouldn't have let you leave... Seeing what happened to you..." Myra painfully said, looking up at him with strained eyes that looked as if she was holding back tears.

"Hey, nothing happened to me. Yes, I'm... a bit more than I was before, but I'm still me." Cayo insisted with a determined tone.

"We cannot argue that... But seeing you like that was a bit much, brother. Especially after all of what happened." Mabel pointed out.

"I know... I just didn't want to make you think less of me, or to think I was some kind of monster. It's just that... things happened out there. I almost died and was saved, but in order to live, I had to carry this with me." Cayo explained, just as a servant brought something for his mother to drink.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Myra asked, taking a gulp from her glass.

"No. That's all." Cayo firmly replied, wishing to keep his mother and sister away from details they didn't need.

"Aaah... To think that my child has changed this much without my knowing..." Myra mumbled in a downtrodden tone.

"Mother, please. Don't think too much on it. You weren't feeling well. And it is like Cayo says; he is still himself." Mabel said, visibly worried for her.

"I know... Very well, you can take the crate."

"What about father?" Cayo asked in concern.

"I know how to handle him." She replied with fire in her eyes.

"Thank you for your assistance. As promised, the Espada will help with the rebuilding process." Aizen declared.

With that out of the way, Aizen and Cayo started walking back outside. However, Aizen stopped in the middle of a hallway when they were alone, deciding to have a brief talk with Cayo.

"You and Alvis have done fine work. For that, both Amelia and I agreed that you two have earned a break. Why not stay here until you are called upon?"

"A... Are you certain?" Cayo asked, surprised by Aizen's words.

"I wouldn't say this if I wasn't."

"In that case, thank you." Cayo said with a bow, as he then turned and marched back through where they came from.

* * *

Aizen then went outside, joining the group of Vali, Arisuke, Kusumi, Alvis, Yoruichi, and now a healed Yammy and a silent Ulquiorra.

"It is surprising to see such high levels in this area." Vali remarked.

"It is all thanks to Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra stocially pointed out.

"That's also pretty funny, how you refer to him in that way. Or how he says his name like we do." Kusumi whimically chuckled.

"That's because I come from a place similar to your nation." Aizen said, joining the group.

"Really? Did you come from the same place as the First Emperor?" She eagerly asked.

"I doubt that is the case. Putting that aside, we will regain the statue shortly, and in your case, Alvis you will be given a break for your hard work." Aizen informed.

"Hoh? Then that's perfect. He needs some training. And it could also be the perfect chance for Arisuke to help him." Yoruichi pointed out with a pleased grin.

"What is she talking about?" Vali asked, looking at the vampire.

"What they explained earlier. This boy was fused with So-kun, so a part of him is in this boy. I suggested that I could help him become better."

"Then, you want to stay here?"

"Not at all. But if she says there is a chance to do it, I would like to try."

"Indeed, there is. Alvis will be staying in Las Noches, our base in another dimension. There you can help him train, and the rest of you, if you wish, can stay there until he is called upon to work again." Aizen explained.

Vali and his team were rather shocked by that latest detail about their newest, "partners". A base in another dimension? The very notion would have been completely ludicrous, but given the whirlwind assaults of surprises and revelations, they were forced to accept it as truth. Of course, the fact Aizen nonchalantly revealed that detail made Vali equal parts suspicious and reassured. The former because the more they knew, the more they could be controlled if they stepped out of line, and the latter because it showed that this "Aizen" was serious.

"I see... However, I must decline. While I understand your situation Arisuke, we have a job to finish. After that, perhaps we will go and help the boy."

"As you wish." Arisuke said with a small bow.

"Whatever the case may be, travel to Las Noches is required so as to send you to the home of the Kuchiki family." Aizen pointed out, just as two servants brought a crate to them.

Seeing the crate, Vali approached, kneeled next to, and opened it, revealing its contents. More specifically, the statue they were looking for, which at a glance seemed harmless and lacking in magic. That was for anyone that wasn't Aizen, as he picked up on something contained inside. Even if it was expertly hidden, he sensed something unique about it. Yet he did not question it, as there were other things to address, and he doubted that the Yasei no Kari would know of it.

"Very well. Let's go. We have people waiting for us." Vali said.

With that Aizen guided the group back near the lake, where he gave the remaining members of the Yasei no Kari a ring to protect them from the effects of Hueco Mundo. Arriving at Las Noches, the Yasei no Kari and their crate were quickly redirected to another portal that led to the Kuchiki home in the south. Now, Aizen's reach and influence saw a further expansion over others that would aspire to the top of this new world. Though the game was far from over...


	42. Taking Care of Business

Going through the portal in Las Noches, the Yasei no Kari found themselves in a small room that was void of decoration, only three people inside, and clearly waiting for them. The two standing closest to portal were Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki and standing closer to the entrance door was the duplicate that acted as their bodyguard, Renji Abarai.

Vali was quick to note that all were equipped with Katanas, much like Ulquiorra and Yammy. Using his [Monk] abilities, he read their levels, with the girl and the one in the back both being level-60s, much like Yammy was, while the other one was a level-70, just like Ulquiorra.

"Welcome, to my home. I am Kuchiki Byakuya. This is Kuchiki Rukia. And that is Abarai Renji..." Byakuya stoically informed, getting three bows in return.

"...Do you understand what Aizen-sama requested of you?" He then asked.

"We do. We will finish our current assignment, before returning here so we can discuss how we will go about our current alliance." Vali calmly replied.

"Agreed. We have prepared a carriage for you. I expect your business to be done expeditiously, since we have much to discuss." Byakuya pointed out, with the same stoic, unmoved manner.

"We will take as much time as needed. We still have a reputation to maintain after all." Vali insisted with firm but professional tones.

"We understand. However, try not to take too long. We may need you soon." Rukia remarked at her "brother's" side.

"Understood. Then we'll be taking out leave now. Although, I'll also need some clothes to cover myself." Vali said in a neutral tone.

"Very well. Renji show them to their carriage." Rukia instructed.

"Ah. Follow me."

Eventually, the mercenary trio was taken to the carriage where they placed the crate, along with Vali being given a replacement cloak, shirt, gloves, and face-mask. Afterward, they found themselves on the road, their destination being their client, but were also planning to stop at their lair to get supplies and new gear on their way back. Arisuke was the one in charge of the carriage, while Vali and Kusumi rested in the back with the crate.

"So, Byakuya-san is quite the looker.~ Think he would be interested in some 'services'?" Kusumi mischievously asked.

"No. He seems to be a man of class and taste. Not one that would fall to debauchery." Arisuke flatly replied.

"Hm. Perhaps. But I think Abarai-kun would be a different case.~"

"Kusumi, do not make things more complicated then they already are." Vali impatiently hissed.

"Yare, yare... As you wish." She acknowledged with a frown.

"Do you believe that there are reasons for us to be concerned about these people?" Arisuke promptly asked.

"Great ambitions are always a cause for concern. Same goes for the presence of beings with great power. Especially, ones whose powers I fail to comprehend. Like Aizen." Vali replied with a cautious edge to his voice.

"Tsk... It's not like we could have said 'no', to him. It was either that, or being killed. Still, it makes me all tingly to be part of something like this.~" Kusumi excitedly pointed out.

"Keep such things to yourself." Arisuke growled, flabbergasted at his shameless comrade.

"Either way, we are bound to them now. Trying to run or fight it, would only get us killed. So, this is how things will be from now on. Both of you, behave, do as you are told, and we'll live." Vali informed in a low, neutral tone.

"You sound defeated, boss." Arisuke remarked in concern.

"Losing one's freedom will cause that. I would have preferred to stay as we were, but it couldn't be helped." Vali said with a weary sigh as he folded his arms, closed his eyes, and rested for the trip.

* * *

Their voyage continued until they arrived at the home of the Goto Clan, and were promptly let in, as their previous arrival and departure was not forgotten. Although it was noted how there were only three of them left by the curious guards. Did something happen?

Eventually they reached the waterfall area, where the Lord of the House, Hirooki Goto, was in a sparring session with his teacher, stopping when he saw the approaching trio and the crate Vali was carrying. Like before, Arisuke and Kusumi were left behind, as both Hirooki and Vali made their way deeper into the garden, where the clan matriarch awaited.

"Kaas-dono, I couldn't help but notice that you are missing one of your servants, and have suffered visible damage to your equipment. Did something happen during the mission?" Hirooki asked in curiosity.

"We... encountered opposition. They killed one of ours, but we managed to recover the statue before suffering any more loses." Vali calmly replied, swallowing his pride as he told an abridged version of events.

"Hah?! Opposition? From the north!? W-With all due respect, Kaas-dono, t-that story doesn't sound realistic. After all, the northerners are barbarians, at best. Kah!" Hirooki said with a laugh.

"I understand that you may believe that Goto-sama, but we were met with mercenaries much like ourselves, that were more than able to hold their own and eventually overwhelm us. We only managed to get away because I had an item with the [Teleportation] spell."

"I-I see. Well, while that sounds troublesome. I am glad that you still managed to recover the item."

Arriving at the shrine, both men were greeted by Koromi, standing right at the edge of the building. Her eyes seemed to light up as she looked at the crate, beckoning Vali to enter, which he did with, with Hirooki following closely. The younger Goto stayed by the entrance, while the mercenary kneeled as he presented the crate to the woman, who waved off formalities, keen on him opening it and her examining the statue.

Koromi needed only one glance at the statue to see that it was the relic that the northerner had stolen from them, letting out a pleased hiss she picked it up and placed it on the base located the center of the room, facing the larger statue in the back wall.

For a moment she was motionless, as well as Hirooki. As if they expected something to happen, but when nothing did as her attention swiftly went to Vali, as she motioned him to rise from his kneeling state.

"I heard you say you were almost defeated. By whom?"

"By a group of mercenaries..." Vali went to reply, when she spoke over him.

"Their name. While you might think such a thing has little meaning in the south, it is always good to know what to expect. And if we for any reason, wished to travel to the north, we would benefit from knowing the name of the group that managed to humble the Yasei no Kari. Would you not agree?"

"I do, Goto-sama. I know they are called the 'Espada'."

Vali said this knowing that, even if it wasn't explicit, this is what Aizen would want. After all, he wanted to spread his influence and to gather people to this cause. So Vali could understand him doing this via the Espada's name. That was the reason why he would so easily speak about what happened, and who did it. However, he also understood that certain pieces of information should stay secret. At least until Aizen himself or one of his agents said otherwise.

He could see the advantages of having the name spread. If in the future Rukia did manage to become the wife of the Emperor, and then reveal her connection to the Espada, it would give her even more influence since they defeated the Yasei no Kari. Not to mention the pull Aizen would achieve by his connection to the Empress of a powerful nation like the Kokka no Shinku-Kokai.

"What else? Names? Numbers? Levels? R... Did you learn anything else?" Koromi asked with surprisingly eager interest.

"I don't know names. We faced about five individuals, even if we were all defeated in single combat." Vali stoically replied.

"I see... Very well. That's better than nothing..." The matriarch said with careful veiled disappointment.

Koromi then walked near the large statue, where Vali noticed there was a large chest that wasn't there when he first visited this place. She picked it up with ease and placed it in front of him, opening it to reveal a considerable amount of gold. More than enough to cover the repairs and expenses that Vali and his group needed.

"I am humbled by your generosity, Goto-sama." Vali reverently said while taking a bow.

"There is more from where that came from. If you and your people accept to work for us, I can promise you a similar payment for your exclusive services." Koromi said in a veiled suggestive tone.

Vali let out an internal sigh at her proposition. It would seem that he and his team were rather popular nowadays. Still, that meant little now. Especially with his new alliance with Aizen.

"I am honored by the proposal, but I must respectfully decline, Goto-sama."

"Umu... I can see you are decided on this matter. In that case, you can take your payment and depart."

Picking up the chest, Vali took a bow and left. Rejoining with his team, he mentally noted the interest shown of the Espada, but saw it as being another lord's attempt to go beyond the area they were meant to rule over, and failing. Something he has seen many times before, and paid it very little attention after reaching that conclusion.

* * *

Once Vali left, Koromi was also quick to dismiss her descendant. Closing the doors to the temple, she moved to the center of the room, her eyes gazing upon the statue before she placed her hands upon it, and her body freezing in place.

What happened was the exact same process that Iain La Baran of the Dragon Kingdom used to communicate with his master. Koromi now found herself in a golem-like body, being led to the chamber of the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord by an Elder Lich. However, given her years of faithful and flawless service, she did not have to wait for approval to enter, and her name alone was enough to gain her access to the chamber, and an audience below the two glowing orbs that were her master's eyes.

"Koromi, it's been some time. I was beginning to worry something had happened." The undead Dragon Lord remarked with an almost sarcastic tone.

Koromi kept her head lowered. It was obvious from his tone that he had guessed something had gone wrong from her lack of communication. Normally, she would be able to argue away accusations like this, but before her master, she might as well still be the same woman who first met him long ago.

"My descendant, H..." She tried to say, when he spoke over her.

"The facts, Koromi. I will decide who to blame after."

"...The artifact I was given to come here, was stolen. I had to call upon the Yasei no Kari, so they could travel north and recover it." She quickly informed.

"That sounds like an uncharacteristic failure on your side... I assume you managed to recover it without anyone learning its true nature?"

"It was recovered, and I am certain that no one knows what it does." Koromi contritely replied.

"I hope, for your sake, that you are right, Koromi. It would pain me to know that I have wasted immortality and time, on you and your clan." Her master hissed in response.

"That will not be the case, my lord. I can assure you."

"Grumph! Very good. Then, is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

"Well, as I said I sent the Yasei no Kari to the north, and while they should have met little to no resistance, they suffered a loss and the survivors seemed to have escaped with luck alone."

"Oh? That is indeed intriguing. Especially when, from what you've told me, their levels should be extremely high."

"Indeed, my lord. It would seem that they were assaulted by five members of the Espada."

The Dragon Lord's eyes narrowed with his interest piqued. It was quite fortunate that such a strong team as the Yasei no Kari had come across the Espada. Doubly so, when his war with the Dragon Kingdom was now going badly because of them.

"What else did you learn?" He pointedly asked with a growl.

"That there were five of them, but they fought one-on-one. I do not know who was killed, but it wasn't the leader of the Yasei no Kari."

"No names or ranks?"

"My apologies, but they didn't know, my lord."

"Hm. I see. Though it is good that I gave you some information on them just in case. To know that they managed to defeat a team like yours gives me some useful insight on their power. You did very well with this, Koromi."

"I am unworthy of such praise, my lord." Koromi quickly said in a humble tone.

"Nonsense. You have brought me information on people that are proving rather bothersome. That will do to partially allow me to forget your mistake. Now, leave."

With that, Koromi took a deep bow and left without another word. She felt immensely relieved to have ended the meeting on such a high note. She feared what cost failure might bring about her clan, and all she had done for it, since she doubted it would survive without her...

* * *

After their encounter with the Yasei no Kari, the Espada Cayo and Alvis went into their break period. Cayo stayed home and helped with the rebuilding efforts of his family's manor, while Alvis returned to Las Noches where he would rest, and once more focus himself on his training. The rest of the remaining Espada relocated to the capital when Amelia answered her father's summons.

After a few days passed, Cthalpi found Hilma's current location in a manor not too far from the capital. Having been informed of the discovery, Amelia was quick to delegate some of her responsibilities as a merchant to Aizen, and take a night off to pay a visit to Hilma Cygnaeus of Eight Fingers.

For the occasion, Amelia called upon Juno, a newly arrived Clementine, who operated under the alias of "Claire" in the Espada, Annika and Elsa. The 7th-tier [Greater Teleportation] was used by the Segunda Espada to send herself and the rest of the group to Cthalpi's location, which was a small hidden area that gave them a decent view of the manor. Under the cover of night, they would undetected.

"This is a strange girl's night out." Cthalpi remarked in good humor as she greeted the newly arrived group.

"Yes. I think you could describe it like that." Amelia said with a smile and proud tone as she focused on the manor.

"Oh~! Amelia wasn't lying. You are very beautiful.~" Annika coquettishly said, analyzing Cthalpi.

"Um, thank you. You also look quite good." The player remarked, taken aback by the sudden praise and attention.

"But this is just a disguise, right? What do you look like in your true form?" Clementine casually asked.

"I don't think that really matters now. So, what are we going to do?" Elsa said to get the group focused while putting down the crate with the drugs.

"I bet we're going to kill them all.~" Clementine mischievously chuckled, as if the prospect were a normal one.

"Is that true?" Cthalpi asked, with a curious head-tilt.

"I want Hilma alive. The rest...? Well, don't kill too many, but I'll allow some kills if it can't be helped. Elsa. Clementine. I want the guards cleared out." Amelia instructed.

"As you wish." Both women acknowledged, taking their leaves.

"Annika and Cthalpi, I want the inside cleared out, but I don't want Hilma's room disturbed."

"As you wish.~" Annika charmingly said.

"Very well." Cthalpi added in a neutral tone.

"Good. Juno, you'll stay with me." Amelia said.

* * *

Hilma was currently in her bedchamber, wearing a nightgown, and waiting for one of her younger male servants to appear, so he could spend the rest of his night "servicing" her. However, she now found herself waiting for far long than usual. So much so that she decided to call out for some of the other servants, but with no one answering.

Less than pleased by this silence, she got up from her bed and left her room, looking around the hallways in search for someone. No one was present. Going to the windows, everything looked normal outside. She didn't see the guards, but that wasn't a cause for concern, since they did random rounds around her manor, and could be in an area where she couldn't see them.

The lack of people however, felt as if this was a bad joke. That, or she was unaware of some kind of attack that was taking place her right now. But if so, how could it be so silent? A feeling of disquiet filled her as she continued to make her way through the manor. Then she focused on the reflection of a light in the distance. The kind made by a lamp. Putting on a composed and superior air, Hilma made her way to the location, closing an opened window as she felt a draft.

The light came from an opened door to a room usually used for recreation. Briefly thinking it was servants slacking off, she made the turn, and grew pale at what she saw. The room had two small sofas with a table between them, and on one of them was Amelia. On the table was a very familiar crate, and spread throughout the room were several other women of great beauty. However, she could tell that these women weren't there just for the looks, when she noted those bearing the ring of the Espada.

"Welcome, Hilma. Take a seat. We have business to discuss." Amelia said, sounding as welcoming as possible as she motioned Hilma to enter.

"W... What are you doing here? This is my manor." Hilma argued, trying to keep on her air of dignified superiority.

"Not anymore. Now, sit." Amelia growled back.

She stared daggers at Hilma, taking her by surprise by the younger woman's intensity. She had considered running, but could see the keen eyes of the women trained on her, and quickly realized that a motion in the wrong direction would provoke attack. Though she was no fighter, through Edström of Six Arms, she learned to recognize a formidable woman, and they all gave off an air of danger.

The one with piercing orange eyes was particularly noteworthy. She both captivated and frightened her. Even without the numbers disadvantage, she felt her magical snake tattoo was nigh useless in this situation. So, she relented and moved into the room, taking her seat in front of Amelia, her eyes on the crate.

"Now, let's get onto business. I provided you with a service. From what I remember, it was getting rid of some 'competition', right?" Amelia said, as she went to open the crate.

"That is correct." Hilma calmly replied.

"Good. So then, what is this?" Amelia asked, flipping the lid over and showing the drugs within.

"This is the payment. That is enough Black Dust to make up for the price of the service. Even more so if sold properly." The Executive of Eight Fingers argued.

"Payment? Who do you take me for, Hilma? You expect me to go out and sell this poison? Or use it on myself?"

"Well, it is good product, and can be used for legitimate means if you..." Hilma tried to say, just for Amelia to speak over her.

"Would you use it?" She asked, locking eyes with the older woman.

"No, but..." Hilma tried to answer, but was interrupted.

"Thought so. Frankly, this is worthless to me. Now, to cover for this..." As Amelia spoke, Hilma would be the one to speak over her.

"I am certain we can work something out. At the moment, I do not have the coin on hand, but there are other ways I can pay you back."

"You don't have the coin? Don't tell me you have wasted it all on your secret projects? Does independence cost that much?" Amelia asked in a mocking tone and smirk.

Hilma was once again taken aback by Amelia's words. Not only had she underestimated the energy and fire the younger woman had, but she had also greatly undersold the information gathering abilities of the Espada. How else would it be possible for them to know of her intentions to build up her own business and resources in order to break away from the sinking ship that was Eight Fingers?

The Eight Fingers had seen many setbacks over the last year. Blue Rose posed an increasing issue, with them somehow finding more and more places to hurt them. Then there was the fact that another, unknown entity kept hitting them with even greater impact. No one could figure out who, and while some suspected the Espada, many thought that made little-to-no sense, given the regular jobs given to them by the Eight Fingers.

It had reached a point where even her original plans of using her noble connections started to fall through. Recently, the nobles that she had ensnared were either forced to cut ties, for fear of another shadow player, or in a few instances, killed. Realizing the downward trend of their situation, Hilma had been making contingency plans. While she arguably had the funds to pay Amelia, she didn't want to use it. If the situation arose where she needed to leave, she would need it to set up shop elsewhere.

"While, I do not know how you know such things. I can assure you that I do not have the coin to pay you right now. But..." Hilma tried to counter, but Amelia calmly spoke over her.

"That's a lie. You know it. And I know it. No one that is making preparations will be short on coin. Especially when they like a certain lifestyle. So, you have the funds, but may not be willing to give it out. Am I wrong?"

"I... You are right. I have greatly underestimated you..." Hilma said with a defeated sigh as she glanced at the other women that watched her every move like hawks.

"I'm glad you finally noticed. Still, you needn't worry. I don't want your coin." Amelia informed.

"T-Then, what do you want from me?" Hilma asked, surprised and unsure of what was going on.

"As we know, Eight Fingers is basically a lost cause. Sooner or later they will be done in, but you, your knowledge, sources and means, can be useful for us. Especially when we are on the good graces of the law. I say you come join and work for us." Amelia replied in a welcoming manner.

Hilma was at a loss for words. She wanted to recruit her? Furthermore...

"I see... And if I refuse?" Hilma asked with a tentative tone.

"In that case..." Amelia said, leaning in and motioning to Clementine.

"...I'm going to let her gut you like a fish. Because no matter what you think, you saw fit to make a fool out of me and my business. I don't know what your policy was on being payed when you were opening your legs to whomever you saw fit, but I do not appreciate being screwed over. Now, either you agree, live, and help us expand, or you stay here and die alone. And I can assure you, it will be slow." Amelia hissed, leaning back on her seat.

"..."

A pervasive silence that quickly filled the room. Hilma was shocked at what her junior said, and Clementine was understandably excited as a gleeful smile spread over her lips in a disturbingly wide manner. The rest were taken aback by Amelia's harsh words. However, all with the exception of Hilma, were shown why Aizen had taken her on has his right-hand. Truly, Amelia was a frightful being in her own right. Most especially when provoked.

"Ahem... I... will humbly accept your offer." Hilma said in resignation after clearing her now dried throat.

"Good choice. Now, I don't need your services right away, and we need to ease you out of your current 'job'. So, I suggest you take a vacation. Take this ring..." Amelia said, handing Hilma a right similar to those of the Espada.

"Keep it on so we know where you are, and so that we can contact you. Just go to one of your safe houses and take a rest. I want to ready to jump into action when I call upon you... Oh! And if you remove it, I'll send someone after you, understood?" She asked with a menacing tone.

"Yes." Hilma plainly replied, still in shock at the sudden turn of events.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Amelia said with a triumphant smile, getting back to her feet.

"When whatever is left of your servants wakes up, gather your things and leave. Also, don't worry. Your boy is fine. Though he may not be in the mood tonight, but I'm sure the same goes for you. And don't worry about us. We can see ourselves out."

Giving Hilma a wave, Amelia left the room along with the rest of the women. Clementine gave Hilma one last chilling look before following after the rest. Hilma was left alone to ponder on her ruined plans and uncertain future. Never she had thought that Amelia would be that upset by her actions.

At least she was alive, and would remain so, as long as she followed the Espada. Yes, it could be worse, but from what she knew the Espada were a legitimate business with a lot of clients who weren't in constant fear of being found out. Perhaps this was in fact a blessing in disguise. After all, she wasn't as young as she used to be, and the idea of having to go about doing information gathering for the Espada and help spread their name was perhaps not such a bad thing...

* * *

Using [Greater Teleportation], Annika sent the entire group back into Amelia's home, and her room. Clementine and Elsa took their leave via a window to the locations they stayed at during their time in the capital. Although that still left the issue of Cthalpi, and where she would be staying.

"I can take her with me.~ I am certain Sir Wilde wouldn't mind." Annika happily informed.

"Wilde? You managed to convince him to put you up in his estate?" Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He was enough of a gentleman to accept to both me and Jillur in his humble abode for the time being. I'm sure he wouldn't having you there. Especially with the painting he has of you.~" The Espada impishly said, looking at Cthalpi.

"The painting?" Cthalpi asked in surprise, looking at Amelia

"Yes. The one I told you about."

"Well... Given what you've told me about it, I believe that it would be fitting if I stayed there."

"Great.~ Let us go then." Annika said with a smile, before guiding Cthalpi to the window and both leaving through it via the [Fly] spell.

* * *

Arriving at Wilde's manor, given the fact it was night the master of the house had occupied himself with some of the maids, and his painting. Cthalpi did not get the chance to meet him, having stayed the rest of the night in Annika's room. Still, morning eventually came, and Annika saw fit to lead Cthalpi to the room Wilde usually stayed when he was trying to get work done. The door was locked, so Annika could only wait after lightly knocking on it.

"Who is it?" Wilde asked from the other side of the door.

"Annika. I have brought someone to meet you.~"

"Have you given thought to my proposition?" He asked back.

"I have. And I believe you should open the door so we can speak properly. Especially about your current efforts to replicate a certain painting from your collection.~" Annika replied with a honey-like voice.

"Ahem! Very well."

There was a brief pause until Wilde opened the door, just to stand frozen in place in awe as his eyes fell on Cthalpi, the woman depicted in the painting he had looked for, for so long. He was speechless, unsure if it was a dream.

"B...B-By the gods. Please come in."

He finally managed to speak, motioning both women in and allowing Cthalpi to see what his current work was. They were currently in one of the rooms he used as a studio. It had a large, curtained window and was cylindrical in shape, with only her painting hanging from the wall, while in the center was a mostly empty canvas with crude attempts at replicating it.

Cthalpi felt overwhelmed as she saw this image of herself. Most especially after Amelia told her of what it had done to its creator. It reminded her of a worse time in her existence, where she was new to this world and did not know how to control some of her abilities.

"I must say, it is an honor to meet the woman behind this magnificent painting." Wilde excitedly said, tentatively approaching her.

"I'm certain you do not mind allowing her to stay here, do you~?" Annika coquettishly asked, getting his attention.

"Not at all! Like I said, it'd be an honor. Be she god or demon, it would be an honor." He eagerly proclaimed.

"Also, I accept your proposition. As does she."

Again Wilde froze in place, before his body seemingly lost strength as she stumbled forwards, using the wall to keep himself up.

"Really? Both of you accept being painted by me?" He asked in an awestruck tone.

"..."

Cthalpi wanted to speak, but Annika was quick to interrupt.

"Yes.~ Although, you must agree that said painting is not for the eyes of others."

"I do. While it feels like a waste not to share such beautiful images with the rest of the world, if that is what it takes for you to accept, I'll do it."

"Then, we can start whenever."

"Ah! A moment then. I need to get my best supplies." Wilde said, quickly taking his leave.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cthalpi asked, approaching Annika with a leering glare.

"It will be good for you. I've seen you when you on the island, and even the few times I saw you after that. You're stiff, worried about how you carry yourself. Careful of how others perceive you. There's no need for that here. You are no god here, Cthalpi. You are just you. You don't have an island to protect and look over. Just need to take in this new world, and relax. I think this'll help. Not to mention, it will make him so happy.~" Annika replied, eyeing down Cthalpi with a mischievous smile.

"I know that, but I can't just have someone painting me or allow myself to be perceived wrongly by others." The Player argued.

"Ah, but you can. Here, you are one of us. You can be more open about things, more relaxed in how you speak, and how you handle yourself. Him painting you will allow you to do that. Not to mention it, I'll be there.~" Annika explained, closing the distance between them in a lustful manner, just for Cthalpi to back away.

"Oh! Sorry. Teehee.~ But you are very beautiful.~ Even for me, you are hard to simply ignore." The Espada said with a somewhat awkward laugh.

"Yes, I have noticed that I get a lot of attention." Cthalpi said with a weary sigh.

"Have you ever considered acting on it? I sometimes do, when the right person looks at me." Annika remarked with a playful timbre.

"I've done no such thing! I'm simply not comfortable with the idea of being with whoever interests me on a physical level."

"Ah, I see. I don't mean to sound rude, but given what you are I thought you would be more relaxed on such things."

"You aren't being rude. It is easy to make certain assumptions with how things turned out on the island." Cthalpi said, as Annika saunter behind her and slapped her buttocks.

"Eek! Do you mind!?" Cthalpi said with a surprised squeak as her face reddened.

"Oh, do not think too badly of me. While I am a woman of the gods, the succubus part of me makes it so I sometimes can't help myself.~ Teehee." Annika chuckled salaciously.

"Succubus? Are you a half-demon, or were you fused with a succubus?" Cthalpi asked, having heard of the process used to create Espada via Amelia.

"The second.~ But as you can see, the process worked very well on me. You could even say it suits me. Not that the same could be said for Jillur. I mean he doesn't mind, but I think his face is wasted under his cloak."

"..."

Just as Cthalpi was about to speak, the doors opened as Wilde entered the room carrying several supplies. Jillur followed closely after him while carrying a medium sized sofa. Upon the instructions of the master of the house, the male Espada placed said sofa in front of the empty canvas.

"Hello.~" Annika playfully greeted her partner.

"Morning." Jillur stoically greeted back as he walked out.

"Do you want a reward for your efforts~?" She asked in a playful manner, just to get ignored as he left.

"Well, are you ready to begin?" Wilde asked, looking at his two models.

"We are. So, where do you want us?" Annika asked.

"The sofa, please. Just sit down and I'll get started."

"You heard him.~"

Cthalpi sighed in resignation at Annika's antics as they both took their seats, and Wilde began to enthusiastically paint them...

* * *

During this time, Aizen, Amelia, Juno, and Unohana were inside a carriage that served as the lead for a total of ten that were making their way to the royal palace in order to deliver several various types of supplies. As she looked out of her windom, Amelia spoke up in an inquisitive manner.

"So, any news from the south?"

"The Yasei no Kari have yet to return to our base there, but I am not concerned. They need to lick their wounds and regroup after such a sound defeat. They'll return there soon enough." Aizen coolly replied.

"Good to know. What about the corpse they left behind?"

"According to what we know of the south, it's a type of giant called an Oni. One of the many races that were uplifted. This particular one was called, Yama. From what we could tell, just like the rest of his team, he possessed enough power to match Yammy."

"Interesting, but not what I asked. What can we do with it?" Amelia sarcastically asked with an eyeroll.

"We could use him in a fusion procedure, but the missing head might lead to some... unwanted results." Aizen matter-of-factly replied.

"Sounds like a waste, to me." Amelia remarked in disappoint.

"Not precisely." Aizen replied in a cunning manner.

Eventually, the convoy arrived at the palace where they were allowed entry and a place to settle not too far from where soldiers and warriors sometimes trained. Thsi being where Gazef and Climb met the convoy as they left a small tower-chamber. Climb in particular hardening his resolve in his constant effort to improve, after his recent experiences, and just in time for the two to see the convoy arrive.

"It seems the supplies have arrived." Gazef remarked in a low tone as if thinking out loud.

"I believe they were called in by Princess Renner." Climb added.

As the two watched on, Amelia, Aizen, Juno, and Unohana emerged from their carriages. Climb quickly recognized the first three, as he remembered the time they had crossed paths with himself and Renner, which he believed led to the princess making these purchases through them. Meanwhile, Gazef could see only a few hints of recollection on Juno, as some of her features were familiar to him, reminding him of a female warrior he had seen in the past. Someone with great potential.

"I think, I am going to get a closer look at them." Gazef said as he started to walk towards them.

"Do you think they are a threat?" Climb asked in confusion.

"Not at all. I just believe I know one of the women down there."

By the time they arrived at the area occupied by the convoy, both men were surprised to see Princess Renner herself as she spoke to one of the women and the glasses wearing man, being Amelia and Aizen respectively. As they approached, they got the attention of the trio, who were quick to greet in a cordial manner.

"How have your training sessions been, Climb?" Renner asked with a happy smile.

"They are going well, Princess Renner. It might take time, but I am surely improving." Climb quickly and resolutely replied.

"And you Warrior-Captain, what brings you here?" She sweetly asked.

"It seemed like I knew one of the new arrivals. I came to make sure if that was the case." Gazef replied, as he motioned to Juno.

"You believe that you know my bodyguard?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, my lady." He respectfully replied.

"Very well. Juno. Unohana. You can stay here. Aizen and I will accompany Princess Renner." Amelia instructed.

"Accompany?" Climb asked in a low tone.

"Yes. We are going to have some tea and talk. If you want you can join us later." Renner informed in a carefree manner.

"As you wish."

With that the trio left as Climb followed after them, leaving Gazef alone with Unohana and Juno.

"So, are you by any chance Juno Ulmeyda?" Gazef asked in uncertainty.

"I am." The 4th-Espada replied matter-of-factly.

"I see. It's just that you look very different. I was unsure if it was you. I remember when I first saw you in the tournament. You showed much promise." He pointed out in a nostalgic tone.

"I had some potential, it's true. But only after joining the Espada did I see it come to fruition."

"I can see that. I would imagine that getting Rank-4 in your organization isn't easy. But I'm glad things turned out like this. For some time, I heard nothing about you. I was worried you had died or..." Gazef was saying when Juno spoke over him.

"Worse? You would be correct. I lost and found myself on the end of a very... unsavory situation. Had it not been for the Espada, I probably would still be there."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. That was a long time ago. It's in the past, and I've learned to walk away from it since then. I've matured and have grown wiser from it. I make sure that I'll not lower my guard again, and that I know what I have to do now and in the future." Juno firmly declared.

"If that is so, then I'm glad it turned out well. So, if it doesn't sound too sudden, would you be willing to spar? With everyone busy, the training chambers will be free for use." Gazef politely explained.

"I would love to, but as bodyguard to Lady Amelia, I feel my place should be as close to her as possible." Juno dutifully replied.

"I understand. Then I won't keep you."

"Thank you. However, if you wish a spar, I'm sure Unohana would be willing." Juno casually said before taking her leave.

Unsure of what to think of Juno's strange comment, Gazef turned to look upon Unohana. The maid wore her hair in a strange braid that covered part of her front. Her expression was that of a caring and calm individual, though he felt an odd strength behind it.

"Greetings. I am Gazef Stronoff." He respectfully said with a bow.

"Greetings, Sir Stronoff. I am Retsu Unohana. Head maid and bodyguard to Lady Amelia and Sir Aizen." The woman softly replied, taking a small bow of her own.

"A bodyguard? So... it's true that you can fight?" Gazef asked, carefully looking over her.

"Yes. I am skilled in the use of the sword and knives. Even if I normally try to avoid such messy situations."

"In that case, I won't bother you with my silly requests." He said with an awkward chuckle.

"Not at all. I am free for a brief session, before we need to leave."

"In that case, please follow me."

Gazef had to admit that he was finding this situation rather strange. Not only because of this woman's strange mixed roles, but mostly due to her great beauty, and the less formal situation seemed to be getting the better of him. Still, he put that aside as they went back to the chamber he and Climb had trained a few times in.

However, this time he closed the door and all windows that could be used to peak in. It was one thing for two men sparring, but with a woman there he feared that he had to hide this from others. Just in case something went wrong, and her damaged garments revealed some of her modesty. Also, he wanted to ensure that his foolish request didn't give any of the nobles some ammunition that could be used to besmirch him, and his King that he served.

"We go until one yields. No deadly blows or [Martial Arts]. Understood?" Gazef asked as he handed her a sword and distanced himself from her.

"Understood, Sir..." She tried to answer, when he politely raised his hand to silent her.

"Just Gazef. I am no knight."

"Very well. You can refer to me as Unohana."

"I thank you. In that case... Ready... Charge!"

Both combatants took their stances and lunged at the other. Gazef opened with a downwards strike, which Unohana deftly avoided by drifting to the right and bringing her blade up to his neck. Luckily, Gazef ducked under it, putting his strength into his sword as he brought it back to her with a horizontal swipe, just for her to bring hers down on his.

"...!"

Gazef gulped. While it was true that he wasn't being serious, she had just matched him in terms of speed, and was now almost matching him in terms of raw power. All the while, her facial expression remained the same. Almost as if she was bored. Naturally, he was able to push her back, using a bit more strength than he was expecting. Unohana stumbled back as he was performing a straight thrust.

This time, she didn't move until it was almost below her chin, and she managed to send the blade upwards with a parry from her right hand, leaving Gazef open to a straight kick to the chest that sent him onto the ground.

"You would do well to keep focused, Warrior-Captain." She remarked with a playful yet stern tone.

"Omf... I believe I am focused enough." He quickly countered, getting to his feet.

"Yet your eyes are not on my sword. Or any other part of me that could be used as a weapon."

"Well... I must admit that I was taken by surprise by your beauty, and ability in combat." Gazef said, with a very awkward laugh.

"Ara~! Why I am flattered. Perhaps, you would do well in keeping such things for later."

"I-In my defense, there are many that boast of turning their bodies into weapons. In that logic, I would be a fool not to pay attention to your body, but what do you mean by 'later'...?"

Gazef was swiftly cut off as she charged towards him, bringing her blade down with increased speed, forcing him to jump back and her blade to miss and hit the floor. In some situations, he would consider stepping on the blade, pinning it so she couldn't use it, but now he was weary of her strength. Since they had already agreed not to use [Martial Arts], her physical strength was simply astounding, and ran completely at odds with her appearance.

Realizing this, he swung for her hand, hoping she would let go of her sword, leading to a quick disarm victory. At first she did, letting go of her weapon just as his moved past it. However, as soon as she did, in a blur her right foot kicked his hand, gracefully disarming him. Followed by spinning in place, and striking his chest with a left spin-kick, flooring him. Any attempts to try to get up were then brought to a swift end, as she placed a foot on his chest.

"I yield." He admitted.

"It was a good effort, Gazef. I had not been pushed so far in some time." Unohana carefully lied as she stepped away from him.

"Is that so? From looking at you it seems you weren't giving it your all." Gazef pointed out, as he got to his feet.

"I suppose. I did say flattery would be for later. Still, do keep in mind I am a bodyguard and maid. I have to keep looking my best at all times."

"I see..." Gazef mumbled, looking at their fallen swords as a light laugh left his lips.

"It's ironic. That just a little while ago, I was telling Climb to train on using kick and sword combinations... Just to get done in like this. Though, it's fair."

"You should take your own advice to heart. I am sure Sir Rylen would be displeased with this display."

"Please, don't remind me. But speaking of whom, I heard he is the top-ranked Espada. For which I am glad. Especially after spending so much of his time wasting away." Gazef said with a thoughtful tone.

"You have no reason to worry. He is very much still in his prime. Still, I am sure you understand that he would not be pleased, and you should take better care in the future, correct?"

After she finished speaking, Gazef felt a certain feeling of oppression and dread coming from her. All the while her expression remained calm, caring and even charming. This sent an odd chill down his back.

"Correct. T-This shows me that I still have much to learn and perfect."

"Ah. Indeed.~"

* * *

Meanwhile, Renner, Amelia, and Aizen were discussing a few things over tea as they sat at a small round table. Climb and Juno weren't present, but were stationed outside of the room. Aizen had cast a Kidō barrier Hachigyō Sōgai within the room, so that for anyone that might walk in it would seem as if the room was empty, along with making it so that anyone outside wouldn't even consider going in. A very useful and unique spell that Aizen had managed to steal from a Visored long ago in his original world.

"So, while discussing recent events is fascinating. Perhaps we could move on to some more interesting topics. Eight Fingers for example." Renner said, no longer wearing her "mask".

"Any new discoveries on your end?" Amelia pointedly asked.

"Oh, yes. Thanks to the efforts of Blue Rose, we managed to find the location of several Eight Fingers hideouts, and plans are being made to strike at them. Still, I assume that you have made some discoveries of your own?"

"That we have. The drug-trade branch of Eight Fingers has been more or less taken down. Their leader Hilma Cygnaeus, thought that I would accept payment in the form of drugs. A very big mistake on her part. As we speak, she has moved to one of her safe-houses, and once the time comes, she'll be helping us expand." Amelia replied with a cocky and triumphant tone.

"Oh? Is the Espada having dealings with enemies of the crown? That is most worrying." Renner pointed out with a chuckle.

"Indeed. We are connected to the most questionable sort of people." Aizen said, calmly drinking his tea.

"That aside, the drug-trade branch is done, so feel free in having your teams strike at the remains. Speaking of which, have you made any more progress beyond finding information on hideouts?" Amelia asked.

"I did. Because my Climb, along with Brain Unglaus, and a man named Sebas Tian, led a raid on a brothel. There they successfully captured Cocco Doll, the leader of Eight Finger's slave trafficking branch, and Succulent of Six Arms. I was so happy for Climb's accomplishment, yet so worried when it seemed like he could have gotten badly hurt." The Princess sweetly informed, as if she had briefly returned to her "mask" thinking about Climb's actions.

"It really does seem like Eight Fingers are more of an annoyance at this point than anything else. Though their connections in the Empire is doing a fine job of keeping them in the game." Amelia said, gulping down a bit of her tea.

"I must agree. A persistent annoyance, but one nonetheless. Especially when I was told by Blue Rose how they were attacked by a group of four beings from the south who easily defeated them." Renner informed, showing great interest in the subject as a smile both charming and disturbing spread over her lips.

"Yes. The Yasei no Kari. They are very powerful. More than what Blue Rose or the likes of Gazef Stronoff can handle." Aizen plainly said.

"Ah. So you know of them?"

"Indeed. The Espada have already defeated them. One was killed, and the remaining three have agreed to an alliance with us. They, along with other people under our command, are now part of our efforts to expand into the south." He calmly replied, getting a curious expression from Renner.

"Oh? That's quite interesting indeed. I would liked to have been more informed about this."

"Apologies. I was not aware that you were interested in the south." Aizen said with a small head-bow.

"I have interests in many things, as you should be aware. Especially, when it might benefit Climb and myself."

"Very well. We shall have reports send to you. Though at the moment, we can say that one of our agents is a candidate to marry their Emperor. If it comes to pass, we'll have an easy way to the top of their government. The power of the Yasei no Kari will work to further validate her power, and ours." Aizen informed, now with a smile that was equal part cunning and charming.

"That's good. And taking into account how things have gone for you so far, I am certain that your agent will succeed in this endeavor."

"Thank you. Oh! Also, we're familiar with the name of 'Sebas Tian'. We believe he works for a being or group of beings named 'Ainz Ooal Gown'. He, or them, is the latest in a line of beings to come to this world, much like the gods did in the past." Amelia informed.

"Gazef spoke of a man by that name, but he was with a woman. Is it the same being?" Renner asked with a head-tilt.

"We believe it might be. And we have reason to believe that Momon and Nabe, are connected to them." Amelia added.

"If these beings are anything like the gods of old, they wield great power. Which would explain how these two adventurers were able to achieve such feats, and in a short amount of time. However, this 'Sebas Tian' is in the capital, and I want to know why. From what Climb told me, he is not hostile, and given the description given, he serves as a butler for a noblewoman named Solution. They go around learning of the market and the people within it, making deals, creating connections, and making varied types of purchases. This seems like the work of people who are trying to learn of this area. Not take it over, per se." Renner said.

"Exactly. We believe that at the moment, they are trying to learn of the surrounding areas. They are new to this world, so they need to learn about it before making any significant moves." Amelia remarked.

"Yet, they are here. Should I be concerned?"

"Some precautions could be taken, of course. However, we do not know if there will actually be some kind of move on their part. Still, it is true that there are several powerful beings in the capital. I have sensed it for myself. Perhaps while precautions can be taken, these have to be minimal, so as to not cause panic or draw unwanted attention." Aizen frankly replied.

"Agreed. I'll have preparations made. Especially if they see fit to enter into contact with the royal family." Renner said with chuckle, which got the attention of Amelia.

"You think they will approach you?"

"Perhaps. One can only learn and gain so much from merchants. Eventually they may try to get into contact with royalty, and from those available, I would be the best option. I am sure you thought something similar when we first met. Given my carefully crafted reputation." Renner said with a grin.

"I can't say that the thought did not cross my mind... Hehe." Amelia replied with a low chuckle.

Their conversation went on for a little while longer, until Aizen, Amelia, Juno, and Unohana took their leave in the same carriage they had used to arrive at the palace.

"So, what did the Warrior-Captain want from you, Juno?" Amelia asked in mild curiosity.

"He knew of me before I was entrapped by Kalvyn. He wanted to remark on me having joined the Espada, and how I seem to have fulfilled my latent potential." Juno plainly replied.

"I see. I would have to agree with him. You have reached a very high level. In a sense, you are the best version of yourself right now." Amelia remarked proudly.

"Yes. I believe that is the case."

"Did you spar with him or the like?" Aizen asked.

"I... did not. I wanted to return to my duties, so I suggested that Unohana would be willing to spar with him."

"Is that so?" Amelia chuckled, looking at the duplicate.

"Yes, Amelia-sama. We had a brief sparring session." Unohana calmly informed.

"How did it go?" Aizen asked in surprising amusement.

"I defeated him. I put on as best of an act as I could, and believe I managed to convince him that he was able to push me to a great extent. Along, with using the excuse of his attraction for me as a way to distract him."

"Hm. That is the expected result." He remarked.

"Still, unexpected that Gazef would be distracted by a woman. Haha.~" Amelia laughed.

"He is still human. It was always a possibility." Aizen pointed out.

"The same goes for nonhumans.~ But putting that aside, shouldn't we take some precautions?" Amelia asked, getting the attention of Juno and Unohana.

"Well, our connections to the capital are few, so I wouldn't say it is strictly necessary. At this point though, perhaps we should make an active effort towards making sure your family business remains as intact as possible."

"I agree. Keeping it going would be beneficial, and my foolish father can still be of use to us. I'm sure we can disploy some people to protect and move some things we have in storage to a safer location. I just need to discuss it with my father. Aaaah... What a joy that will be." Amelia sardonically said.

* * *

Eventually night fell as Renner prepared to settle in early for bed, now sitting in front of a mirror as she loosened up her hair. Her mind went through her conversations with Amelia and Aizen. As always, it was greatly amusing and stimulating. Nothing like most of the rather banal conversations she had to put up with on a daily bases while wearing her mask as the Kingdom's "Golden Princess".

A sudden gust of wind came from a window next to her bed, seemingly pushed open by the wind. Though she swore she securely fastened it. Getting up she went to close it, just as she heard a noise come from the shadows on the other side of her bed. Closing the window, she turned to her side, her hands on her hair as it covered part of her face.

Standing in the dark was a tall male figure with pointed ears and bore a tail. He wore a suit with tie though the color could not be made out due to the shadows. His eyes slightly lit up as some light fell on his glasses, while the rest was covered in darkness. Once their eyes met, the figure took a brief, elegant bow as it spoke.

"Good evening, I am Demiurge." He said in a cordial manner.

Renner transmitted fear through her body and eyes, however from under her hair she simply grinned. Everything was going according to plan...


	43. Demonic Disturbance I

It had been one and a half days since Aizen and Amelia met with Renner, along with having an extensive conversation with Gaius so as to convince the elder that there were good reasons to move anything of worth out of the capital. It wasn't easy, but they managed to convince him, and with the aid of the Espada and numerous duplicates, they moved everything to a safer area outside of the capital.

Late into the evening when this process came to an end, Aizen, Amelia, and Gaius were going through a few remaining details, when an audible and collective gasp, and general sounds of shock and fear spread throughout the manor. Acting quickly, the trio made their way to the source of these sounds. There, one could get a clear view of the economic district in the manor. Upon their arrival, they saw a massive wall of fire between them and the district.

"It seems like it has begun. Whatever 'it' is." Amelia plainly pointed out, as Aizen looked over the crowd of servants, and through the window at the flames.

"It would seem so. Still, it is curious that these flames are illusions." Aizen sagely informed.

"Illusions? Well, whatever the case, it should keep people away from that area for some time. But it shouldn't take too long for people to find out that they're harmless." She thoughtfully remarked as she cupped her chin in her left hand.

"Meaning that whatever is happening will either be fast in execution, or will need time to execute into its initial stages." He stoically added, just as Cthalpi emerged from the crowd.

"I'm familiar with those flames." She informed them in a low tone.

"So, it might be them?" Amelia asked with focused eyes and tone.

"Indeed. Those are the [Flames of Gehenna]. It surrounds a given area with illusionary flames like a girdle, all the while making it so any demon inside benefits with improved attributes." Cthalpi informatively replied.

"We had already concluded they were illusions. Though the fact the spell benefits demons is troubling." Aizen remarked.

"Then, a demonic attack on the district? Well, now. It's a bold move, but that might be their angle." Amelia suggested.

"Bold, yet antagonistic. But no matter. We need to discuss what we will do about it." Aizen added, as he looked through the crowd of servants.

"The Espada and Fracción are here. This could work perfectly to boost our influence, if we were to help against a demon incursion." Amelia quickly said in a cunning tone and smirk.

"Indeed..." Aizen replied, just as Gaius emerged from the crowd.

"Is this what you feared would happen?" He gruffly asked, looking at Amelia.

"Hardly. We feared that something might happen, but never did we expect flames like those, or whatever might have caused them. Still, there is no reason to be too concerned. The flames have not reached here, and we have the guards and the Espada." She confidently replied.

"Still, we would suggest evacuating the manor, and moving on to a safer location." Aizen added as he pushed up his glasses, getting the attention of Gaius.

"And you say this based on, what?"

"The size of the flames. I believe that, much like Amelia said, their size is considerable. Meaning that they were cast by a very powerful magic-caster or item, using an equally powerful spell. While nothing else seems to have happened, at least for the time being, that doesn't mean we are totally free from danger." Aizen calmly replied, causing Gaius to fall silent as he pondered on the situation.

"It's true, sir. [Flames of Gehenna] is a t... very powerful spell. Only the most dangerous and evil magic-casters would use it. Especially when it's related to demons." Cthalpi earnestly added.

"..."

Utter silence fell on the area. Even if people were talking amongst each other, it would seem Cthalpi spoke loud enough for the word "demons" to catch the attention of all those present. Gaius was taken completely aback. Perhaps not as much as one would expect if they weren't familiar with the man.

For some time he was unsure as to what purpose this "Cthalpi" served, since he had seen her do little else than talking with others and overseeing some things. Still, he could see now that, beyond her looks, was some actual knowledge and experience behind those enchanting orange eyes. The way she spoke and her posture told him that much.

Demons? What a troubling turn of events, though it was amusing in a certain way. Gaius looked around at his servants, his house, and his daughter. It would seem they had reached a very important moment in their existence. A moment that even he, with all the power he amassed over the years, was not fit to handle. After all, even children knew the tales of the Demon God and its Evil Deities that wreaked havoc upon the lands, wiping entire countries from existence.

Still, demons or not, he was the master of this house, and even if he was old and weak, it was still his responsibility to set the tone for the situation, and he was not about to make himself look weak. Even in the face of such terrible circumstances. Not to mention a carefully hidden, albeit begrudging respect and appreciation for his daughter's "hobby" slowly arose within him.

"You said evacuation? Was that it, Aizen?" He firmly, yet calmly asked.

"Indeed. I would suggest the same safe-house we moved everything else too."

"Only that far? What will we do when the demons spill out of the capital?" Gaius countered with a narrowed gaze.

"We don't have any evidence to indicate that is what would happen. For all we know, they may be limited to that area. That's why Aizen and I will stay behind to oversee things as the Espada attempt to make something out of our current situation."

"No, you will not stay here! And how do you expect us to get to the safe-house so quickly?"

"Annika can use the 5th-tier [Mass Teleportation] spell..." Amelia informed, motioning to the Espada who right away got all of the attention of those in the room.

"...And as one of those in charge of the Espada, I will be staying here father. It is my role and my responsibility to do so." She added, causing Gaius to raise an eyebrow at her.

"You are my daughter, and you..." Gaius tried to argue, but Amelia spoke over him.

"Father, this is not the time. Please, calm down and think about it."

"..."

"It is true. And to get everyone there will still take some effort on my part." Annika calmly informed while approaching them.

"And as we waste time debating the matter, the Espada could be on their way to examine the flames and the presence of demons." Amelia firmly added with a determined expression.

"..."

Gaius went to speak, but fell silent as his eyes went to Aizen before returning to Amelia.

"Very well. I shall consent to your plan. Now, where shall we cast this [Mass Teleportation] spell?" He asked in carefully veiled reticence.

"Outside. I'll need a large, open space." Annika informed.

"Then lead the way. Everyone, follow her." Gaius commanded.

As the crowd began to leave, being guided in an orderly manner by Guard-Captain Swim and his fellow guards, Amelia, Aizen, and Cthalpi watched on as Jillur, Clementine, Khajiit, Rylen, Jaecar, and Elsa now waited for their superiors' commands. Aizen the spoke in calm, yet commanding tones as Amelia briefly held the left side of her head, as if in discomfort.

"All of you will spread out across the area covered by the flames. I want to know how much of the district is actually inside, and if there are any demons emerging from it. If you do see any demons, attack only if they are hostile. Until then, wait until the rest of the capital goes into action."

'"As you wish."' All of them said in unison, taking a bow as they moved to leave.

"Wait... Rylen come here." Amelia instructed, which he obeyed as he stayed behind.

"Yes?"

"I need you to go inside of the flames, to the house of Countess Ada Stone Victoria." She replied, gaining the attention of Aizen.

"I thought we would wait until we knew what was going on." He pointed out with a perked brow.

"Not in her case. Aizen, I want to make sure she is safe." Amelia declared with a firmness and seriousness to her tone that Aizen had not seen in some time.

"Very well. Do as she says, Rylen. However, make sure that you hide your identity, and the fact you are an Espada. Just in case." Aizen instructed.

"Am I to expect some powerful opposition?" Rylen asked in curiosity.

"We cannot be sure."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Then before I leave, I'll need to make some preparations." He informed with a nod.

"Make them quick." Amelia affirmed in a commanding manner.

* * *

Sometime before this, almost as soon as the [Flames of Gehenna] spell was activated, Ada and her husband were having a late evening dinner when they saw the flames appear in the horizon beyond the trees of their garden. The dining room was a rectangular-shaped area, with a large window that led to the garden, two doors on each end of the opposite wall, and to the right of the window were double-doors leading to the Count's office. Two sets of armor were on each side, with one holding a sword, and the other a spear.

The floor was covered by a maroon-colored carpet, with a dining-table that could fit up to twelve people, with a large chandelier upon the ceiling. Between the two entrances was a large, finely crafted cabinet with shelves and drawers with cutlery, cups, and the like. Ada and her husband were the only two people sitting at the table. The Count was at the edge of the table near the office, with Ada to his left, while two of his bodyguards stood behind him.

Their attention had gone to the flames when Ada's heightened senses picked up on something happening in the rest of the house, she could make up fighting, cries of pain and inhuman cries, her eyes went to the flames, something was happening.

"I believe we should leave the manor." Ada announced, getting the attention of the Count.

"You say this based on what?" The Count pointedly asked.

"I..."

Ada tried to speak when the door closest to them burst open as one of their guards burst in the room. Panting heavily, his burnt left arm hung from his side, and the now open door allowed for more sounds of battle to be clearly heard within the building.

"We are being attacked by demons, my lord!" The guard frantically announced as he collapsed.

"...We are leaving. The three of you will accompany me" The Count promptly said as he rose from his seat.

"I'll stay. If the enemy truly are demons, then the guards won't hold them back for long." Ada said as she also got to her feet, just as one of the bodyguards opened the door to the office.

"We do need some time to escape via the tunnel..." The Count remarked, motioning one of his bodyguards to close the doors.

"...Very well. But you will come back to me. Do you understand!?" He added in a commanding tone that carefully concealed his worry.

"Of course." She said with an elegant bow.

"Then... let us leave."

With that the Count and both bodyguards hurriedly went into the office, with the doors closing behind. The sounds of something being placed to barricade it could clearly be heard as Ada, now alone, quickly went to work. With seemingly little effort, she flipped the table on its side as she closed the curtains of the window.

Kicking both armors aside, she took the sword, and broke the spear so she could use the sharp end as a sort of dagger. From the armors themselves she took a chest plate and gauntlets to put over her dress, as she tore the side of said dress to increase her mobility and tied her hair into a ponytail. Ada wished that she had better equipment to work with, but the two magical rings given by the Count were all she had of her own panoply. Given the dire situation, it was not ideal, but she could only make do with whatever was at hand.

Feeling something thrown onto the door, Ada retreated to behind the table, silently invoking her [Conceal Presence] ability to evade detection of whatever was about to enter the room. Suddenly both entrances burst open as a sizable group of Gazer Devils and Hellhounds entered, with one of the hounds still chewing on the head of the poor guard that managed to survive that long.

Willing her [Hunter's Knowledge] art, Ada scanned the building for enemies, and from what she could tell there were over twenty of them. All concentrated in the opened doors, with was nothing else alive in the area. As she was planning her next move, she felt something break the moonlight that escaped through curtains. While she wasn't certain of what caused it, Ada safely assumed it wasn't friendly.

Taking a deep breath, she silently prayed to Cthalpi, and went on the offensive as she leapt over the table and threw herself at the first thing in her way. The thin and almost weak looking form of a Gazer Devil met her as she rammed her "dagger" through its neck. The demon let out a gurgled cry as it fell back, but before Ada could follow it up her right arm was seized by the maw of a Hellhound.

Luckily it grabbed onto the gauntlet, but she could feel the heat in its mouth. Her improvised gear probably wouldn't last very long, so pulling the tip of the spear away from the Gazer Devil, she spun it in her hand to position it in a reverse grip that allowed her to stab it in the hound's eye.

The demon released her in an infernal cry, leaving it open for Ada to bring about her sword in a horizontal slash that sliced through the hound's head, killing it. Just as this happened the windows broke inward, with three extra Gazer Devils flying through it and straight at Ada, who was quick to react with a [Martial Art].

"[Hunter's Evasion]."

The art increased her speed, allowing her to more easily dodge the incoming demons as she jumped over them, her now free left hand touching the ceiling as she did. Although, this art also reduced her offensive capabilities, which was why Ada allowed it's effects to fully expire before managing to do a partial spin in mid-air, placing her feet on the ceiling before pushing herself back towards the demonic crowd.

"[Four-Fold Slash of Light]!"

The four slashes of red light sliced through four of the Gazer Devils, just as Ada landed on the carpeted floor. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to continue the battle, but as the remains of the four demons were in the process of falling to the floor and dispersing into nothing, a Gazer Devil pair flew through them, successfully tackling Ada.

The countess was sent flying onto the wall opposite the entrances below the broken window as the demons still on top of her tried to pin her down with their claws. The Countess knew that this was too early in to allow herself to be overwhelmed. Especially with over a dozen other demons beginning to approach.

Gritting her teeth, Ada kicked one demon off, and allowed the other to get close for an attempt at biting her, allowing her to headbutt it with enough force to briefly throw off the fiend. She then grabbed a piece of glass with her left hand and rammed it into the side of its head. Ada followed this with a devastating, bone-crushing cross that incapacitated it. She quickly grabbed its body, using it as a shield as flame-breath from four hellhounds were unleashed upon her.

Pushing through the flames, Ada threw the now burning body at her enemies, jumping to her right whilst using the remaining pieces of the table and flames to hide. Taking her sword in both hands, she swiftly maneuvered around the table, taking her enemies out as she once again called upon [Four-Fold Slash of Light], cutting through a Gazer Devil and three Hellhounds.

However, this left her open to a bite attack on the right leg by a Hellhound. The creature did its best to burn the area it was biting, before Ada sliced through its neck, killing it. Letting out a pain filled hiss, she briefly looked down at her leg, it was bleeding, along with burnt flesh. The smell fully got her the attention of all the remaining demons.

"[Hunter's Reflex], [Hunter's Greater Evasion], [Blessings of Cthalpi: Regeneration]!"

The name of the final art came from her tattoo [Blessings of Cthalpi], which was present in all of the women of her island. It allowed free passage through the island's barrier created by Cthalpi, protected them from most mind affecting spells, and allowed them access to certain abilities. The one she activated was a continual 2nd-tier healing spell that lasted for about 60-seconds, but she could use it only three times a day, with a 10-minute wait between each use.

Having called upon these three, Ada just threw herself at the crowd of enemies, slashing and stabbing at everything that got near her in a bloody flurry. while using her enhanced speed to avoid most of the oncoming attacks, and the healing spell taking care of whatever minor injuries she took. Even in the middle of all this chaos, Ada counted down the seconds remaining for her healing spell as she focused on killing the demons before her, and ignored the pain and damage caused to her armor and dress.

In less than 60-seconds, Ada had killed ten demons, just as four Hellhounds spewed fire on her, hitting her full-force on the back and forcing the Countess to throw herself behind one of the remaining pieces of the table. With her spell coming to an end, Ada ripped off the damaged chest-plate, along with the further damaged right-gauntlet. Her back was exposed, and some cuts covered her, but damage-wise she was fine. However, invoking several arts in succession and the general effort put into slaying so many demons was starting to catch up with her.

With five demons remaining Ada felt confident she could take them, but since four of them could use those flames, she was less sure it could be done easily. Ada was forced back from her thoughts as a hound snapped at her legs. She quickly pulled away, rolling away from it before ramming her blade through its neck and the table. Gritting her teeth, she pulled the blade out and once again jumped over it, coming face-to-face with the three remaining hounds as they prepared to open fire.

Ada threw her sword at one in the middle, hitting its head dead-center, just as the other two unleashed their flames upon her. This ensured she couldn't retrieve her sword, but didn't stop her from rushing the remaining Gazer Devil. She wrapped her arms around it in a lock, and used the demon as a shield. One of the hounds leapt at them, prompting Ada to quickly kick her "shield" at it, resulting in the hound wrapping its jaws around the Gazer Devil's head.

Focusing on the other hound Ada charged, allowing the demon to try preparing its flames as the Countess moved to its side. Allowing it to almost spew fire at her, Ada then brought her foot down on its head with full-force. The creature's jaws forcibly closed shut on the floor, now unable to control its own flames as it imploded in its mouth, engulfing it in its own flames as Ada barely avoided getting burned as well.

Now there was only her and one hound that killed the Gazer Devil in its primal savagery. Right away the creature tried to bathe her in flames, with Ada dodging to its side with expert timing and celerity as she retrieved and rammed her sword into it in three simple moves. The demon cried out in pain with an ear splitting shriek, leaving it open for Ada to grab the fallen tip of the spear and ram it into the hound's head, killing it instantly.

"..."

For a moment there was silence as Ada scanned the area for any more enemies. Then, as she breathed a sigh of relief, she invoked another ability...

"[Blessings of Cthalpi: Rejuvenation]."

This tattoo ability activated a continual 2nd-tier spell which negates fatigue and exhaustion, restoring the stamina of the user for 60-seconds, but with the same restrictions as the previous spell. She did this now, just in case something else showed up before she could leave. Picking up her sword, Ada straightened her posture, took a deep breath, and prepared for whatever else might come next as she turned to leave.

Then suddenly, she was met by a female figure as her gaze fell upon the window. Standing on the ledge, she saw the woman was wearing a white dress, a matching hat with frills, an ornate mask, and possessed long blonde hair and crimson eyes. She was shorter and slimmer than her, but Ada could tell this wasn't just another demon.

"Ara~! So, you're the one that's been killing our demons.~" The newcomer amusingly remarked, looking over the Countess.

"[Survival Sense]. [Prey's Weakness]." Ada mumbled, doing this to determine how much trouble this foe would be.

The disguised Shalltear simply grinned from under her mask, as she could just feel the woman's heart skipping a beat. While she wasn't sure what the skills she called upon did, from the name she was certain that they gave the user the ability to assess their opponent's strength in some way. Whatever the woman planned had just been ripped asunder by whatever she just learned.

"Don't you worry.~ You look quite appealing, so I promise I won't hurt you too bad before I take you back with me.~" Shalltear informed with a salacious timbre, starting to approach Ada with a slow, predatory cadence in her steps.

She wasn't lying. The strange firmness and fitness in her prey's older looking body, garnered some interest from Shalltear. She wanted to explore that body, to see how firm it actually was, and to see how much it could take before it bended and broke under her, before then drowning it in pleasure.

Ada was terrified as she stood in front of an opponent whose chances of her defeating were nonexistent, and nothing short of a miracle could see her win. However, she knew that there was a chance the Count still needed some time to get to a safe distance. That, along with the fact it was nigh impossible for her to escape from this being, resigned her to her fate. Taking a stance, she steeled herself, placing all her senses on Shalltear and called upon more power.

"[Blessings of Cthalpi: Erase Pain]. [Blessings of Cthalpi: Greater Strength]. [Hunter's Evasion]. [Hunter's Greater Evasion]."

The Countess then charged straight at Shalltear, bringing her sword down on her for one mighty blow. The vampire reacted to by simply placing her right hand in the way, and having somewhat expected this, Ada placed all her power into moving the blade to the side at the last possible second.

"[Four-Fold Slash of Light]!"

"Oh?"

Shalltear let out a low and weak sound of surprise as the blade approached her seemingly unguarded right side. All four slashes thunderously struck, echoing throughout the halls of the manor, but did absolutely no damage to her.

"Teeheehee... That tickled.~" Shalltear playfully said in a chuckle, lazily bringing her hand down on Ada.

The Countess kept her blade on Shalltear as she swiped it upwards towards the moving arm, and meeting it with her [Invulnerable Fortress] art. This simply resulted in Shalltear's arm bouncing off slightly upwards as Ada felt the recoil rock her arms. The vampire took a step to the side as she curiously looked at her arm, and then back to Ada.

"I could keep you around to massage me. You're doing quite good.~" Shalltear remarked in a tone that made one think she was licking her lips.

Suddenly her arm moved as if in a blur, moving under the sword and slicing through Ada's dress with her nails in a clear effort to expose more of the Countess' skin. Astonishingly failing to expose her breasts, due to the placement of her prey's arms and a last-minute dodge backward.

"Oh... You have good skin...~" She lustfully added, hitting Ada's chest with her open palm, and sending her flying onto the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

"...Still, let's add some color to it.~"

Extending her claws, Shalltear started to approach Ada, ready to rip through her prey's dress. She would expose and humiliate her to the world. To have some fun with her in a way to work out some of her pent-up frustrations, brought about by the limited role Demiurge gave her in this mission, due to her previous failures.

Letting out a painful cough, Ada forced herself on all fours. Doing her best to keep her eyes on the approaching attacker, she staggered back to her feet and took her stance as mulled on what she could do. It was clear that this being, a possible vampire from what she could tell, wanted to torture her in some way. A fate worse than death to be sure, but whatever the case may be, Ada didn't want to simply give up without a fight.

"[Blessings of Cthalpi: Guardian Spirit's Release]!"

Ada's invoked art released all the power contained in her tattoo, as the depiction of Cthalpi unfolded from its praying position to expand and engulf the Countess' body, covering her in a black and somewhat slimy coating as the sclera of her eyes also became an ink-black color. This release gave her a 30-minute boost to all of her attributes, resulting in a boost of 4 levels.

However, this meant that after the time expired, she would be completely spent, and unable to call upon any of the powers of the tattoo for a full day. Though Ada knew that she most likely wouldn't have any other chances to use it again.

"Oh, ho~! How interesting! Come on then. Give me all you got.~" Shalltear coquettishly declared as Ada charged at her.

Letting out a war cry, Ada lunged forward bringing her blade down on Shalltear, who simply raised her right hand to block with no visible effort. Not wanting to let Ada's hope fade too quickly, Shalltear allowed her arm to be pushed back slightly, since it seemed her prey was going all out. Even noticing the odd jump in her strength.

"[Slash of Light]!" Ada cried out, swiping her blade to the right to slash Shalltear, just for the vampire to block it with her back-hand.

"Not that again." Shalltear lazily pointed out, using her right hand to claw through Ada's dress to fully undress her, with only the black substance now covering her.

"[Slash of Light]!"

The Countess executed the same art, swiping her blade upward, with Shalltear daintily blocking it with the back of her hand. Taking a step back, Ada unleashed an assault on Shalltear with all she had, calling upon [Slash of Light] with almost every strike, leading to an exchange of what seemed to be innumerable clashes between her blade and Shalltear's hand.

Ada honestly could not pin-point how long it was since she started. It felt like an eternity as she executed a series of light slashes in a chain-combination meant to push her opponent into a state where the monotony of the blow exchange would allow her take charge, and change strategies to something she could hopefully use.

That was why she opted with only using [Slash of Light]. While her current state could allow her to do much more, Ada wanted to use as little power as possible in this, so that when that opening, that moment, became clear, she could attack with her strongest blow. As she neared the end of her assault, her blade began to crack, while at the same time, Shalltear retracted her arm, motioning it in a clear attempt to ram her claws through her prey.

"[Four-Fold Slash of Light]!"

Ada brought her blade down with a powerful and definitive swing that stopped once her blade hit the floor, finally braking apart. However, a few pieces belonging to Shalltear's nails from her index and middle fingers also fell. Ada let out an exhausted sigh at this. Even with the spells currently boosting her, her body felt like jelly after executing those continuous attacks. Looking up, she was greeted by a curious head-tilt as Shalltear looked at her hand.

"Ara~! You do good massages and nail work. Now I'm certain I'll be keeping you.~" Shalltear purred, slapping Ada across the face and sending her onto the ground.

The Countess fell onto her side with a loud thud, having no time to get back up as she felt a kick to her gut that sent her onto the office doors. They managed to hold as Ada collapsed onto the floor in front of them. The impact seemingly drained the last vestiges of her strength, as the substance covering her began to retract back into the form of a tattoo. Shalltear was finally looking upon the bare form of her prey, and how it pleased her so as she licked her lips, now imaging the things she would do to the fit, older woman's body...

"I see I arrived just in time." A distorted male voice said from the window.

Shalltear nonchalantly turned to look at the new arrival when a fist made contact with her face, sending her flying through the wall between both entrances and several others after that. With her gone, Ada looked upon her savior. He was a man of considerable build, wearing a black-colored light armor set with heavier gauntlets, shoulder pads, armored boots, and his face hidden by a skull-shaped helmet that covered everything but his eyes, which seemed to glow in a crimson hue.

He was briefly enveloped by a dark aura which faded as his attention went to her, and her eyes focused on the large staff he held in his hand. It seemed to be made out of some unknown, dark-blue crystal-like material, with runes and dragon shapes etched into it. The weapon simply emanated a certain kind of purity, like that of a holy weapon.

"Take this and leave." He promptly said, still with a deep-toned, distorted voice, and presenting her with a small bag.

"Thank you." Ada gratefully replied, taking the bag and leaving through the window with all her might.

"That belonged to me." Shalltear informed with an irritated tone, emerging from the hole in the wall as she fixed her hair.

"Not anymore." Rylen curtly remarked, fully placing himself in her way.

"Oh? And who are you to decide that~?" Shalltear hissed with clear annoyance in her voice.

Not only was this new presence unwanted, but his mask, voice, and presence reminded her so much of Ainz-sama in a way, and it only served to make her want to tear him apart even more. It was because something like that felt like an afront to the Supreme Being, while another small part of her still wanted to release her frustrations over her reduced role in this assignment.

"Keh! No matter. I can get her later... Now, entertain me.~"

* * *

Shalltear lunged at the man, easily closing the distance between them as her right hand went for his eyes, which Rylen easily stopped by wrapping his hand around hers. For a moment it was as if time stopped, their eyes meeting for a brief moment, before her pinky-finger gave way under his grip.

"Bast…" Shalltear tried to curse, just for Rylen to headbutt her into silence.

That was followed by him striking her gut with one of the edges of his staff, causing her to bend forwards, followed by him spinning his staff upwards onto her chin, with Rylen ending the sequence with a straight kick to her chest. This sent Shalltear onto the ground a few feet in front of him. Slowly getting back up from the assault, she was more stunned than hurt.

This was surprising. While the punch and her senses had picked up on him being of a superior level to anyone she had seen in this world, and even more than a few in Nazarick, she decided to act on her impulses to gouge out his eyes, and risk the possibility that he was just making himself feel stronger than he was. It would seem she was wrong, and he did indeed have some true power behind him. It was refreshing really. Even exciting. The fact that his presence felt so much like a fellow undead, helped to further increase the appeal of this... diversion.

"An ant got me on my back... That's... not a bad way to start this.~" Shalltear cooed, jumping back to her feet.

"[Force Explosion]." She chanted her spell's invocation, motioning to Rylen with her left hand.

An invisible force hit Rylen head-on, causing the Espada to stumble backwards and into the wall behind him. Taking advantage of this, Shalltear closed the distance between them, hitting Rylen in the chest with her right palm. He retaliated by swinging at her with his staff, to which she deftly avoided by jumping over him, landing a kick on his chin as she did.

"You should feel honored by this.~" Shalltear playfully said as she landed on top of the window ledge, with his head now between her feet, giving him a clear view of what was between them.

"[Smash]."

Calling upon an art that resulted in a single, shattering, blunt force attack. The disguised Espada twisted around, devastating that section of the wall with his staff, just for Shalltear to leap over it, daintily landing on his head, and then back onto the floor behind him. She was playing around with him a bit, wanting to see how he reacted to things, and had not failed to notice how well he was doing to keep up with her. He actually might be a better plaything than that woman.

"[Pace of the Wind]."

Not having much time to react to his words, Shalltear quickly turned around, but when she did he wasn't there. Instead, Rylen was right behind her, striking her across the back with his staff. This caused her to arch backwards, with her eyes once again falling on him. This just in time to place her hands in front of her face as left fist came rushing down on her. While she still was driven into the floor, she managed to block the punch, keeping the damage to a minimum.

"You really like me on my back don't you~?" She purred, releasing his fist and rolling out of his way.

"You talk too much." Rylen stoically remarked, thrusting his staff towards her.

Throwing herself back, Shalltear avoided the blow. It irked her that his weapon was emanating so much holy energy. Possibly enough to actually harm her. She did not recognize it, but she realized that it, much like its wielder, was higher leveled than was normal in this world. She to be careful of taking too many hits from it, and had to be even more careful with any contact it might have with her skin. Meaning she couldn't just outright grab it. How irksome he was.

"Why don't you shut me up~?"

Right away Rylen went on the offensive with a blinding quick flurry of blows. Shalltear managed to either dodge or block them, until he added some spins and wider motions with his staff. This forced her to duck and leap away, and it was during one of her vertical jumps that he caught finally her.

"[Full Throttle]."

Rylen was propelled towards her like a projectile, taking the mid-air Shalltear by surprise as his left hand went around her throat, forcing her onto the floor below them, firmly pinning her down.

"Keh-heh-heh... H-Harder.~" She hissed with a laugh.

"[Focus Battle Aura]."

Rylen said his art's invocation in an almost mechanical tone as he struck her masked face with one of the ends of his staff, which now shined brightly in a mix of silver and crimson light. He brought it down on her face several times, until her mask started to give under his blows.

That was when Shalltear finally reacted, wrapping her left hand around the staff and placing her right on his hand. While she could feel her hand ache and burn as she touched his staff, she had to act quickly to stop him. The operation could not allow her face to be seen, and much to her shock, from what she could tell right now, he had an advantage in terms of raw physical power.

"Look at that... You got me to touch your shaft.~ You could have just asked. There was no need to hit me in the face with it.~ But enough of the foreplay... [Impure Shockwave Shield].~" Shalltear announced with both a mischievous and aggressive tone.

A reddish-black wave of force erupted from her body, quickly overwhelming Rylen as it filled the room, and explosively broke through and took out a large portion of the manor. It made for a rather luminous spectacle before it died down, leaving behind a dust cloud, several pieces of debris, and a crater in their immediate area. Luckily for the Count, not only was he outside of the area affected by [Flames of Gehenna], but the resulting debris and impact collapsed the tunnel, hiding its existence.

Shalltear stood in the center of the crater, her attention on her left hand where his staff left a burn mark that wasn't exactly going away. Letting out a low growl at this damage to her person, Shalltear turned to her prey. The disguised Rylen lay a few feet from her, surrounded by pieces of debris, with his staff was out of his immediate reach, and his armor suffering a few burns, scratches, and minimal cracks.

"That seems to have showed you your place, ant. Of course, you couldn't have possibly expected to overwhelm someone like me for that long a time." Shalltear remarked in a superior and haughty tone while approaching him.

"..."

The man said nothing, causing her to grit her teeth. She wanted him to speak. She wanted to see him lose faith in his abilities. To lose his hope of leaving this place alive. Lowering herself, she placed her hand around his neck and pulled him up, so he was once again looking at her.

"Few are those that can strike me like you have and live..." Shalltear remarked, slapping him across the face with her left hand.

"...But you have provided me with some amusement in the middle of this insignificant place..." She added, hitting him in the stomach.

"...So I will give you the further honor of giving me your name. Especially when it seems that blast ended you."

"Hmph... You... first..." Rylen said, seemingly spent, causing Shalltear to touch her mask with her left hand.

"Is that what you were doing? You were trying to damage my mask to see my face? And here I thought you simply lacked manners.~" Shalltear chuckled, slapping him across his own masked visage.

"Hardly the case. I just thought the best way to deal with a vampire, would be to remove its head." Rylen nonchalantly replied, trying to punch her with his right hand, which she blocked, holding onto his fist and squeezed.

"Lack of manners it is." She concluded, trying to crush his fist, but surprised that she couldn't as he tensed his hand.

"Hmm... But I don't mind it.~ If you decide to give up now, I might take you with me. Then you can see everything you want of me.~ What do you think?" Shalltear asked, pushing his right arm aside.

"I can see you very well, vampire. And I see a waste of speed, agility, raw power, and magic. I see an amateur trying and failing to be something she is not. It sickens me."

"And I see you are not surrendering. Shame." Shalltear said in an icy tone, just as he tried a right-hand cross, which she blocked again.

"Don't waste my time, ant. I know how your [Martial Arts] work. You need a weapon for it to work. Without a weapon, you're just an annoyance." She spat back, pulling him close to give him a headbutt in repayment for his.

"That is the case with most, but... [Ability Boost]. [Greater Ability Boost]. [Strong Assault]."

Shalltear rolled her eyes at his pathetic efforts to bluff himself. However, before she could even finish, his right fist pushed through her hold, escaping her hand as he struck her masked face, sending Shalltear flying into the ground, and several pieces of her mask and her hat flying along with her.

"H-How!?" Shalltear hissed in confusion, her hand going to her mask.

"That is the price of underestimating your opponent, and wasting your own potential." Rylen replied in an admonishing tone, then picking up his staff.

Rylen has lived a long time, and during that time he focused on viewing his body as a weapon. As a tool to be used by him, and through that thinking he transitioned to where he could use [Martial Arts] without having a weapon in hand. His body was more than capable to fulfill that role, and something that very few in the world had managed to achieve without becoming a dedicated hand-to-hand specialist like a [Monk]. In situations like this, it gave him an edge against adversaries who believed that he would be handicapped without a weapon.

"Who do you think you are to say that to me!? Do you even know who I am you miserable maggot!? I'm..."

Shalltear quickly silenced herself before she gave away any information. Her hand went to her mask, now noticing that a portion of the left side of her mask was gone, exposing her eye and a small portion of her face and mouth. She had to keep her face hidden. While it wasn't enough for him to make it out, it was still a step towards that. As things were, she wasn't sure she was able to stop him from doing more damage before seeing her face.

"I am your better. Weaker overall yes, but much more skilled." Rylen replied matter-of-factly.

"Enough! I don't care how much you feel like an undead! You're suffering for that! [Vermilion Nova]!" Shalltear cried out, causing a pillar of fire to descend onto Rylen.

"[Enhanced Magic Resistance]! [Invulnerable Fortress]!"

Using the first art to enhance his resistance to magically produced fire, and the second to block and deflect the flames, Rylen began to spin his staff, which caused the pillar to disperse in every direction. Something that completely stunned Shalltear. However, she had little time to react as the surrounding area, including what was left of the manor, was now destroyed by the flames or simply bathed in them.

"[Wall of Stone]."

Her invoked spell raised a stone wall to more easily protect herself from the flames. What a pain he was! She needed to pin him down again. That seemed to work. After all, she got to punch and slap him around a bit. Still, it was troublesome that she found herself so limited in what she could do, thanks to Demiurge's instructions. Still, as she noticed the flames started to lose strength, she saw that perhaps she should take advantage of her cover. Jumping out from her stone barrier, Shalltear called upon another one of her [Skills].

"[Purifying Javelin]."

Launching the giant lance of holy energy, Shalltear found that her aim perhaps needed some work. Without using some extra MP to perfect its course, she was only able to hit him on his side. Though it still allowed her to down him to his knees.

"Oya~! Look who isn't using their potential now?" Shalltear asked with a mocking tone while approaching him, her eyes on the smoking gash her attack left.

"..."

Rylen was silent as he went to all fours, feeling a considerable amount of searing pain from that attack. Still, he did his best to steel himself and not give away his own weakness to. Looking up, he saw Shalltear was now standing over him, a devilish smile visible from under her broken mask.

Once again she slapped him across his masked face, causing him to stumble to the side. Putting his strength into his arms Rylen tried to attack her with his staff, who managed to duck under it. She responded by punching the right side of his head, sending him onto the floor, but he managed to roll through it and back onto his feet.

"[Dull Pain]." Rylen invoked.

"Good. I have a lot of pain to dish out after the way you behaved.~" Shalltear playfully said in a venomous tone.

"[Shukuchi]."

For Shalltear, it was as if he was pushed towards her at incredible speeds as he retained the same stance. She had little time to analyze this as he thrust his staff upon her, causing her to call upon another spell.

"[Teleportation]!"

Shalltear vanished from Rylen's sight, until he felt her fall on his back, quickly followed by an assault on his mask with her claws. This did little to hide her intentions of clawing his eyes out. Ramming his staff into the ground, his hands swiftly went to hers, and grabbing onto both of them, which only led to the vampire trashing about in rage as she tried to bite his mask.

Her efforts at freedom were brought to a quick end, when she felt his entire body tense. A dark aura erupted from his body, along with gusts of hot air that enveloped her...

"[Gate: Release-5]!"

Pulling her, Rylen smashed Shalltear onto the floor, who taken off-guard by his sudden increase in power. It was absurd! She felt like she was fighting a fellow Floor Guardian! No one in this weak world should be that strong!

Suddenly releasing her right hand, Rylen placed all of his power into his left, causing Shalltear's left hand to give under the pressure. Something that stunned her enough that she failed to notice he retrieved his staff, and now was bringing it down on her.

"[Dragon Fang Thrust]!"

Hearing his art's invocation, Shalltear placed her hand in front of the staff, which again did little as it broke through her palm with searing pain as she placed her fingers around it. She saw no other way around this but to call upon another ability.

"[Mist Form]!"

The staff boomingly struckly the ground, which gave in, cracking under the pressure. Something Shalltear ignored as she stumbled and moved away from him. She distanced herself before returning to her physical form.

"[Greater Lethal]." She called out in an effort to heal herself as she also invoked [Message].

[Demiurge! I need permission to use my gear!]

Again, she had little time to focus as Rylen lunged at her, still under the effects of his [Martial Art]. This prompted her to once again use [Purifying Javelin], now landing a clean hit. However, he did not even flinch as he jumped, bringing his staff down upon her. Reacting quickly, worried what he could do before receiving permission to fight at full capacity, Shalltear used her left arm to guard, which only gave under the blow as it broke with an echoing crunch. This followed by Rylen pressing his left hand onto her chest.

"It's over." Rylen remarked as the effects of his [Martial Art] vanished.

"What..."

Shalltear's words caught in her throat when her eyes went down to his hand, where now a tiny dark-purple cube rested. The "thing" let out a few dark-purplish sparks before they expanded and contorted around her in straps of white and dark purple energy.

"Who are you!?" Shalltear shouted in rage and confusion, as the straps began to take the shape of a cube around her.

"Your better."

"...!"

She didn't have time to retort as the binds took the shape of a cube that eventually collapsed upon itself. Shalltear was gone. Trapped in another dimension by the powers of the Caja Negación Aizen gave each member of the Espada. However, as a level-100, she would be able to break free of it come morning. That was lucky for her. Had she been any weaker, then said imprisonment could be permanent.

Rylen staggered back, before using his staff to keep himself vertical as the pain and exhaustion from the fight starting to settle in. It wasn't important though. He wasn't too far from the wall of fire, so he just needed to get back and get healed, along with reporting his encounter with the being he believed to be Shalltear Bloodfallen. Using one of the teleportation items the Espada were given by Aizen, Rylen quickly vanished from the scene in flash of green light, not wanting to risk coming across anymore "strangers".

* * *

A few moments later, Rylen's decision to teleport away was proven the best one, as a masked Demiurge, Yuri Alpha, and CZ2I28 Delta appeared in the area the Espada and Shalltear had just battled in. The trio on alert as they looked around as soon as they arrived.

"It is just as we managed to determine by scrying magic. There is no one here, but it seems like there was a battle." Yuri pointed out.

"The latter isn't even a question. There was a fight here. Between two beings of considerable power. One being Shalltear. That is the only explanation for her [Message]." Demiurge remarked in an analytical tone as he pushed up his glasses, doing his best to conceal how disturbed the situation left him.

"Shall we inform Ainz-sama?" Yuri dutifully asked.

"No. Not yet. Things are moving along as planned, without counting this of course. There is no reason to bother our lord with this matter right away. I will personally inform him when the time comes." Demiurge replied, expertly concealing his worry as he continued to survey the area.

"Is Shalltear dead?" CZ2128 asked in her usual emotionless monotone.

"Again, no. I made contact with Albedo, and she informed me that from what she could tell, she was still alive... We will need to take some extra-precautions. Whatever the case, she interacted with an unknown force, and it cannot be allowed to do affect the plan." He coolly replied.

"Then, how shall we proceed, Demiurge-sama?" Yuri calmly asked.

"I must return to oversee the rest of the mission. However, we need this area examined as best as possible in order to try and ascertain what happened."

"As you wish, Demiurge-sama." Both Pleaides said in unison with a bow.

Demiurge bit his lip in frustration. How was this even possible? He sent Shalltear to look into the matter of some disappearing demons. Not something that would result in a battle of this size, nor her vanishing. No, he was being closeminded about this. He should have taken Ainz-sama's words into account, and not underestimate the inhabitants of this nation, or this world for that matter. Along with him having placed too much faith in Shalltear's ability to handle matters, this situation proved that she was simply too much trouble to be left on her own.

Still, counting how Entoma was recovering from her encounter with Blue Rose, this was the second of Nazarick's he lost in this mission. While he knew when Entoma would be able to return, the same couldn't be said for Shalltear. Demiurge could already imagine his lord's wrath upon hearing of this failure. It was deserved. After all, it was his third this night, since he had failed to keep Entoma protected, along with failing to kill any members of Blue Rose before two of their weakest teleported away.

He was still astonished that they had decided to do so the moment they laid their eyes on him. However, this was not something he should be thinking of right now. The mission was still ongoing, and he needed to make sure everything worked flawlessly from now on. Lest the last of the Supreme Beings abandon them out of disappointment and disgust. A thought that filled the Arch-Devil with pure, unmitigated terror.

"Come. We are leaving. [Greater Teleportation]."

With that, the trio vanished in a flash of blue light...

* * *

In the case of Rylen, he had gone back to Gaius' manor where after taking of his mask was given a green and orange potion from those produced in Las Noches to allow him to heal all the while recovering from any fatigue brought about by the fight. However, he had needed some extra help from Aizen's healing Kidõ since the potions were useless against the curse placed on him by Shalltear's [Purifying Javelin]. Rylen had also given a report to Aizen, Amelia and Cthalpi on what had happened and how he met a being he believed to be Shalltear.

"Hm. Indeed. From what you have told us of how she acted and the kind of abilities she used, taking into account what we previously knew of her, and what Cthalpi provided, I agree that the being you faced was Shalltear Bloodfallen of Nazarick." Aizen confidently concluded.

"I must agree." Cthalpi added.

"Still, the fact that she looked different would indicate the use of a disguise." Amelia pointed out.

"Which might mean that this is the work of Ainz Ooal Gown, with the disguise a simple way to alleviate the risk of having the people involved with this event seen, and perhaps recognized at a later date." Aizen suggested.

"Hmph! In that case, they should have done something about their personalities. That aside, you did good work Rylen. Even if I had to be reported that Ada was seen running out of the barrier with nothing but a cloak to cover herself." Amelia said with a sigh.

"She was naked when I got there. It was the least I could do when I gave her the bag." Rylen calmly informed.

"Indeed. Now, how shall we proceed?" She asked, now looking towards Aizen.

"We will wait for those in authority to decide to act. Once that happens, we will see how the Espada will be used in the efforts to fight whatever is happening in that district."

"Well, let's hope we don't end up facing anyone else like Shalltear for the time being. Another fight like that with witnesses wouldn't do us any good right now. Not when we have an image to maintain." Amelia cautiously remarked with a weary sigh.

"Still, from what you told us, Shalltear was fighting in a way that was really limiting for her. And you were also holding back, correct?" Cthalpi thoughtfully asked, looking at Rylen.

"From what I know of her, yes. She wasn't using any of her weapons or gear. But on the other hand, her lack of experience and ability in a fight like ours did give me an advantage. That, and the fact I was wearing proper gear. What she was using, even if it was resilient, didn't seem like the best option for a proper fight. And I was holding back because there is no reason for me to give it my all, and show my hand when the situation didn't call for it. There's also the fact that she was still the stronger adversary between the both of us without my transforming. Killing her might have brought about unwanted attention." Rylen firmly replied, looking towards Aizen.

"And you did very well handling the situation, Rylen." The Shinigami informed in a pleased tone.

"Indeed. That being said, you're dismissed. Go change back to your usual garments, and join the others." Amelia instructed.

"As you wish." Rylen said with a respectful bow as he left.

While for the time being the city was mostly calm, albeit tense, all of those present knew that soon enough something grand would happen. Something that could benefit the Espada greatly. Especially if they had the chance to come face-to-face with actual demons. For Aizen and Amelia there was great interest in this happening when they considered the benefits.

However, having heard of how Rylen had to handle Shalltear, it would be foolish of them to take the upcoming events lightly. After all, while Rylen arguably had the better gear in the situation, there was still a 10 level difference between them, which while significant, wasn't too drastic. Despite neither giving it their all, Shalltear managed to hold her own to a frightening degree, when one took into account all that she was lacking. And already, Amelia could see Aizen spinning plans in his mind as a cunning smile subtly creased his lips...


End file.
